Yin & Yang
by Sedgie
Summary: AU - D'un coté, Henry 12 ans, fan de comics, fils d'Emma, une mère ado vivant de fun et d'eau fraiche. D'un autre coté, Evelyn 12 ans aussi, accro à l'école, fille de Regina, une working girl surbookée. Et si ces 2 mondes totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre se rencontraient ?
1. Premier Jour

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Comment allez-vous ?! Je vous ais manqué (un peu) j'espère ? ^^**

**Me voici donc de retour avec une toute nouvelle ficqui a germé dans mon esprit alors que j'étais dans un train pour Paris.**

**Bref 36-15 'ma-vie-on-s'en-fout' est fini, place à ma nouvelle fic. **

**Alors pour planter le décors : c'est un AU (pas de curse, pas de magie, pas de contes), qui se passe à New-York et qui oppose 2 mondes : celui d'Emma Swan et de son fils Henry, fraichement arrivés dans la ville, dont leurs rapports seraient à peu près ceux qu'entretiennent Lorelei &amp; Rory Gilmore dans la génialissime série "Gilmore Girls" (si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite à y jeter un oeil), et celui de Regina Mills et de sa fille Evelyn, un monde où la rigueur et le travail est prédominent et où Regina Mills fait office de Miranda Priestly dans "Le Diable s'habille en Prada".**

**Vous l'aurez compris, Emma et Regina sont totalement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, et pourtant ... **

**Voici donc le contexte de la fic. Alors imaginez les pures comédies sentimentales américaines avec des scènes stérotypées mais attendrissantes sur fond de musique romantique, imaginez ces 2 femmes que tout oppose se découvrir et s'apprivoiser. Parviendront-elles à surmonter leurs différences et passer au delà ?**

**/!\ **_A noter que je ne posterais qu'une fois par semaine : **le samedi**. __Si jamais je ne peux pas poster ce jour-là, je posterais alors le mercredi** /!\  
**_

Je ne sais encore combien cette fic aura de chapitres ... Certainement pas loin de 20. Les chapitres, vous le constaterez, sont très longs (jamais moins de 5000 mots par chapitre), et c'est une des raisons qui font que je ne posterais qu'une fois par semaine.

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Premier jour**

Les valises tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd, résonnant dans tout l'appartement. Elle vaqua son regard dans l'immense pièce qui leur servirait de salon, salle à manger et cuisine. D'immenses fenêtres donnaient une vue imprenable sur les grattes ciel de New-York.

New-York … Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux deux. Une vie pleine d'aventures, de nouvelles expériences, de nouveaux challenges. Une vie pour eux, pour elle, pour son fils. Le changement était radical certes, mais elle en avait besoin, elle avait la bougeotte. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans le Maine, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer : trop de souvenirs, trop de significations. Elle qui était habituée à bouger, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

« Hm … Pas mal. » souffla l'adolescent en posant à son tour son sac

« Pas mal ? Dis donc, tu serais pas un peu difficile ?! Cet appart' est immense ! Le salon est de la taille de notre appart' d'avant. Et puis regarde cet immense écran plat. On va s'en faire des parties de _Need For Speed_ là-dessus !»

« Mouais … J'attends de voir la chambre … Je prends la plus grande ! » dit-il en se ruant dans les couloirs

« Alors là tu rêves ! » lança la jeune femme en lui courant après dans un rire frénétique.

Oui, une nouvelle vie commençait, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

« C'est obligé ? »

« Hey, tu vas pas reculer maintenant huh … T'es un ado, presque adulte, comme tu aimes à le dire. C'est pas le moment de faire ta fillette. »

« Je suis pas une fillette ! »

« Alors, agis en homme. Tu as 12 ans maintenant et … »

« … Presque 13 ! » l'interrompit le jeune garçon en mâchouillant un pancake

« Oh oui pardon, presque 13. Il est temps que tu ailles au collège ! »

« Mais tu pourrais continuer à faire comme on faisait avant ? »

« Tu sais très bien que non, et tu sais pourquoi. On ne revient pas là-dessus. On s'était entendu pour que, à l'heure du collège, tu entres dans le système éducatif. »

Le jeune garçon savait très bien qu'elle avait raison, il savait qu'il avait donné sa parole mais, à présent au pied du mur, il n'était plus aussi sûr de son choix. Et le voilà, dans cette nouvelle ville pleine de promesses et d'avenir. Sa mère avait fait d'immenses concessions pour qu'il vive comme il l'entendait. A présent, il devait lui donner aussi l'opportunité de vivre sa vie à elle, elle qui lui avait consacré sa vie.

« Ok … »

« Allez, prépare-toi, on va être à la bourre. » lança la jeune femme en tapotant le comptoir de la cuisine.

Et une demi heure plus tard, le jeune garçon se trouvait dans la coccinelle jaune de sa mère, en route pour le collège Roosevelt. Et devant l'immense façade bétonnée de l'établissement, le cœur du petit garçon tambourina dans sa poitrine, la peur s'emparant de lui.

« Ca va ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non ! » lança rapidement le garçon « Ca ira, merci. » Jamais il n'aurait avoué à sa mère à quel point il était anxieux et pour une bonne raison : il savait qu'elle aussi, sans le montrer, elle était apeurée par cette grande première.

Elle et son fils avaient vécu toute leur vie ensemble, sans jamais être séparés. Et la situation familiale particulière dans laquelle il avait grandi n'avait fait que renforcer les liens entre eux deux.

« Et toi ça va aller ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais moi aussi faire ma rentrée. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant

Le jeune garçon lui sourit alors et sortit de la voiture « Alors à ce soir. »

« Hey … » Il s'accouda à la vitre de la voiture « Me fais pas honte hein ! »

« Ah ah, très drôle. »

Il s'éloigna alors sous le regard attendri de sa mère : tout se passerait bien, elle avait confiance en la débrouillardise de son fils. Ce qu'elle craignait, en revanche, c'était les autres. Les ados n'étaient pas réputés pour être le meilleur public. Et il n'avait pas fait l'expérience de la camaraderie scolaire. Son cercle amical se résumait à quelques enfants avec qui il avait grandi dans un patelin au fin fond du Maine … Elle savait que son fils avait des ressources, elle craignait juste qu'il ne soit trop crédule.

* * *

« Je pars Granny. »

« N'oublis pas ton essai, nous y avons passé la nuit. »

La jeune fille opina alors et vérifia une dernière fois son sac. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon « Ma mère est déjà partie ? »

« Il y a plus d'une heure, elle avait une réunion importante. »

« Comme tous les jours. » souffla la jeune fille d'un ton las avant de mettre son sac sur son dos « J'y vais, Marco m'attend surement. »

« Très bien. A ce soir mademoiselle. »

La vieille femme sourit à sa protégée. Car, plus qu'une employée pour la famille, Granny était un membre de la famille à part entière : elle avait vu naitre la fille unique de la famille, l'avait vu grandir et devenir ce qui aurait pu rendre une mère la plus fière de la terre.

La famille était aisée, très aisée et cela avait permis à la petite fille de faire tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité : cours de piano, de violoncelle, de dessin, de la natation ou encore de multiples voyages à travers le monde. Elle avait tout ce que pouvait désirer une jeune fille de son âge.

Par son héritage familial, elle savait que son avenir était assuré, et son destin tout tracé. Sa mère lui assurait l'entrée dans une prestigieuse faculté de droit, et elle pourrait habiter dans l'une de leurs maisons secondaires … Oui son avenir était tout tracé.

Et alors qu'elle entamait une nouvelle journée, conduite au collège par son chauffeur, elle désespérait un peu plus. Car si elle avait tout ce dont une adolescente pouvait rêver, il lui manquait une chose essentielle : une mère.

Bien sûre, elle en avait une mais … Cette dernière était tellement occupée avec son poste de directrice qu'elle lui accordait peu de temps : elle partait très tôt le matin et revenait souvent très tard, une fois que sa fille avait déjà mangé et été sur le point de se coucher.

Oh elle ne manquait pas d'amour, sa mère tenait à elle comme la prunelle de ses yeux et l'aimait à s'en faire exploser le cœur. Mais les faits étaient là : son travail lui prenait 80% de son temps et le reste était consacré à sa fille. Comment avait-elle pu laisser le travail prendre le pas sur sa fille ? Certaines circonstances avaient poussé sa mère à s'éloigner du domicile un moment … Et, prise par le travail, elle n'avait pu faire marche arrière.

Sa fille était loin d'être ingrate : elle savait que ce qu'elle vivait, l'immense demeure qui était la sienne, les facilités à vivre, elle le devait en grande partie aux sacrifices de sa mère et à son acharnement au travail. Mais en contrepartie, elle passait que peu de temps avec cette dernière.

Et comme tous les ans, pour son anniversaire, sa mère lui offrirait l'occasion de faire une fête sans pareil, aux moyens pharaoniques, poussant toujours un peu plus les limites du possible car, pour sa fille, elle était capable de tout.

« Mademoiselle est arrivée. »

« Merci Marco. »

La jeune fille sortit de la Mercedes aux vitres teintées avant de retrouver un groupe d'amies qui l'attendait patiemment, comme tous les matins. Appréciée, la jeune fille se devait d'être irréprochable en cours et obtenait les meilleurs résultats de son cursus. Elle devait bien cela à sa mère qui passait ses journées à travailler pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Oui, c'était son devoir.

* * *

Henry avait étudié les lieux avant de venir. Sur Internet, il avait fait une « visite en 3D » des classes et des couloirs. Il avait appris son acceptation dans son nouveau collège juste avant son déménagement. Ils avaient alors, lui et sa mère, décidé de déménager jusqu'à New-York pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Et depuis quelques semaines, il ne parlait, ne pensait et ne mangeait que de ça : sa future école. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point arriver en cours d'année scolaire était difficile. Mais il allait le comprendre bien vite.

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de l'administration, il se heurta aux regards soit insistants que l'on se devait d'avoir en face d'une nouvelle tête, soit totalement invisible dans la masse.

Lui qui venait d'un petit patelin du Maine, voir autant de monde lui était assez difficile. Il lisait beaucoup, énormément même pour un garçon de son âge, ce qui l'avait bien aidé jusque là dans ses études, mais aucun livre ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre aujourd'hui : une rentrée. La socialisation n'était pas son fort : lui il préférait ses livres, ses comics et ses jeux vidéos plutôt qu'une soirée entre potes et des sorties. Il avait des amis certes, mais aucun n'avait su trouver les mots lorsqu'il leur annonça son déménagement.

« Bonjour. » lança-t-il en arrivant enfin devant le comptoir où se présentait une dame d'un certain âge aux lunettes atrocement grandes vissées sur le nez.

« C'est pourquoi ? »

« Je … Je suis nouveau, Henry Swan. »

La vieille femme fronça le nez, relevant ainsi le regard puis le plongea dans ses dossiers « Hm … Henry Swan … Je vois. C'est une première inscription. »

« C'est ça. »

« Voilà votre emploi du temps. Vos cours commencent dans 20minutes, ne soyez pas en retard. Voici aussi le cadenas de votre casier. Ils se trouvent au deuxième étage, numéro 110. Vous commencez par le cours de M. Gold qui sera aussi le professeur référent de votre classe, qui se situe … »

« Oh je sais ou c'est, merci. » dit-il d'un large sourire en attrapant ses clés et le reste de son dossier

« Voyez-vous ça … Puisque monsieur est un grand garçon, je ne le retiens pas. » dit-elle d'un sourire mesquin et moqueur

Il la salua alors et se dirigea vers son tout nouveau casier. Et même si cela était banal, pour Henry cela revêtait une excitation particulière et un engouement inhabituel pour sa vie. Tout cela était nouveau, il devait le découvrir.

Arrivé au bon étage, il longea la lignée de casiers jusqu'arriver au sien. Il y accrocha fièrement son cadenas avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'y entreposer quelques ouvrages, données par l'administration.

Il avait cette sensation particulière de faire enfin parti du système, d'être un collégien comme les autres. Il faisait partie de ces centaines d'anonymes qui arpentaient les couloirs de ce collège, et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir. Il n'avait pas à décrocher ce sourire qui ornait son visage.

Et quand il claqua sa porte de casier, il croisa le regard perçant et dubitatif d'une jeune fille, occupant le casier à coté du sien, le N°108 « Pourquoi tu souris comme un crétin ? » lui lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche

« Euh je … C'est juste que je suis content, c'est tout. »

Elle haussa alors un sourcil, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire et de tourner les talons en murmurant un « taré » avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

« Hey bah … Pour un premier contact avec les autochtones, ça aurait pu être pire. » souffla-t-il

« Tu parles tout seul ? » Il sursauta en entendant une voix masculine derrière lui. Au casier 111, un garçon qui devait avoir son âge le fixa « Hey … Y'a quelqu'un là-haut ?! »

« Oh euh … Ouais. »

« Ouais tu parles tout seul ou ouais y'a quelqu'un là-haut ? » s'amusa l'ado

Henry grimaça alors avant de se masser la nuque « Henry. Henry Swan, je suis nouveau. » dit-il en tendant sa main vers le garçon qui étudia son geste quelques secondes avant de tendre sa main à son tour pour la lui serrer

« Arthur. Arthur Hopper. »

Henry lui sourit : grand, les cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseurs parsemant son visage, il lui faisait penser à Ron Wesley dans Harry Potter.

« Nouveau huh … Tu viens d'où ? »

« Du Maine. »

« T'es sérieux ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?! »

« Ok, t'es un original toi, ça me plait. Tu es dans quelle classe ? »

« Celle de Monsieur … Euh … Gold. »

« Oh … T'es pas tombé sur le meilleur, c'est un vieux rabat-joie … »

« Peu importe. »

« Je me trompe où tu as l'air content ? Quel mec serait assez stupide pour être content d'être au collège … »

« Bah … Moi faut croire. »

« Ah les mecs de la campagne, j'te jure … »

Arthur l'accompagna jusqu'à sa classe ? En chemin, il l'informa qu'il allait sur ses 14 ans, mais qu'il avait redoublé et donc se retrouvait dans le même cursus que lui. Info non négligeable, il était le fils d'un des professeurs, Archibald Hopper. Devant la classe de Gold, Arthur le salua avant de lui donner rendez-vous pour le déjeuner.

Finalement, l'entrée en matière s'était plutôt bien passée. Il soupira alors, rassuré, avant d'entrer dans la classe déjà pleine. Un homme se dressait là, assise à son bureau, remplissant quelques papiers, et une vingtaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Henry se racla alors la gorge afin d'attirer son attention « M. Gold ? »

Ce dernier releva alors le regard et fixa Henry, qui tressaillit face au regard dur de l'homme « Plait-il ? »

« Je … Je suis nouveau. Henry Swan. On m'a mis dans votre classe. » dit-il en lui tendant son dossier dont s'empara l'homme. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de le poser sur le coté

« Je vois. Je n'ai pas vu vos précédentes écoles dans votre dossier. »

« Oh c'est parce que je n'y ais jamais été. » Une vague de murmures et soupirs s'éleva alors de la classe, Henry fronçant alors les sourcils avant de poursuivre « J'ai … J'ai reçu une éducation à domicile. »

Un lourd silence tomba alors mettant, pour la première fois, Henry mal à l'aise. Il vagabonda son regard sur la classe et aperçut la jeune fille qu'il avait vu près de son casier quelques minutes plus tôt. Assise au premier rang, seule, elle le fixait d'un air mauvais.

« A domicile ? » lança Gold, captivant de nouveau son regard « Qui vous donnait des cours ? »

« Ma mère … Et ma grand-mère. Elle était instit. Puis quand ça n'a plus suffit, on a décidé de m'envoyer au collège. »

Gold haussa un sourcil « Je vois … Je suppose que vous n'avez pas suivi le début du programme de cette année ? »

« Oh euh … J'ai pas vraiment suivi de programme du tout à vrai dire … »

Là encore, des rires et autres murmures s'élevèrent de la classe.

« Silence ! » ordonna Gold en tapant du plat de la main sur son bureau, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon par la même occasion

« Je vois … Vous allez donc devoir vous mettre à niveau. » Il balada son regard vers sa classe et s'arrêta devant la jolie brunette « Miss Mills, vous vous chargerez du tutorat de Mr Swan. Vous le mettrez à niveau. Bien évidemment, ce tutorat vous exemptera de certains devoirs et vous apportera des points supplémentaires sur votre moyenne, entendu ? »

Malgré le dégout visible que lui demandait un tel effort la jeune fille opina « Entendu M. Gold. »

« Allez vous asseoir. » dit-il en pointant du doigt la place vacante à coté de la jeune fille. Henry s'y installa alors et envoya un discret sourire de remerciement à la jeune fille, qui l'évita soigneusement. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

* * *

Le premier avait été relativement ennuyeux pour Henry. Mr Gold lui avait sous-entendu qu'il serait à la traine, mais visiblement, il se trompait. Ce qu'il venait de voir en cours aujourd'hui, il l'avait déjà étudié chez lui l'an passé avec sa grand-mère. Mais il resta silencieux durant tout le cours. A la fin de ce dernier, alors que la jeune fille s'apprêta à partir, il la retint par le bras.

« Hey … »

Elle le fusilla du regard alors, et il lui lâcha le bras « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Gold a dit que … »

« Je sais ce qu'il a dit ! » argua-t-elle, attirant l'attention du professeur « Un problème miss Mills ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille se transforma soudain en un radieux sourire « Absolument pas Mr Gold. » Le professeur quitta alors la classe, laissant les 2 ados seuls. Elle perdit soudain son sourire et arborant un regard noir quand elle se tourna vers Henry « Ecoute. J'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec toi. »

« Mais il a dit … »

« Je sais ce qu'il a dit. Et tu auras tous les cours demain. Laisse-moi juste le temps de faire des copies. »

« Et pour le tutorat ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et souffla d'exaspération « Si tu avais suivi une scolarité normale, tu n'en serais pas là. T'es quoi, un marginal ? Un migrant ? »

« Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Tu es pauvre alors … »

« Non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas été à l'école comme tout le monde ? »

« J'ai mes raisons … Enfin surtout ma mère à vrai dire. »

« Peu importe. »

Et alors qu'elle se leva et quitta la salle de cours, Henry l'alpagua « Hey ! »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu peux dire adieu à tes points supplémentaires alors. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Si Gold apprend que tu ne me fais pas de tutorat. »

« Et comment il le saurait ? Tu vas lui dire bien sur. Tu es ce genre de mec à brosser les profs dans le sens du poil. Tu joues les petits nouveaux lèches-cul ? »

« Pas du tout. Mais, comme toi, j'ai envie de réussir mon année. Et si j'ai pas les cours appropriés, je serais obligé. »

La jeune fille le fixa alors intensément de ses yeux noisette puis soupira « Très bien. Rendez-vous chez moi ce soir après les cours. »

« Hey attends, t'habites où ? »

« Tu te débrouilles. » Puis elle disparut dans le couloir

Henry soupira alors : Il n'avait foncièrement pas besoin de cours de tutorat, il semblait être à niveau par rapport au programme, voire même en avance. Alors pourquoi avoir tant insisté ? Il aurait pu se mettre d'accord avec elle pour dire qu'il avait bien reçu ses cours et elle, elle aurait eu ses points. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fille était bien plus que cette façade froide et austère.

* * *

Comme promis, Henry rejoignit Arthur au déjeuner au self. Avec son plateau bien garni, il s'assit alors à la table du rouquin « Hey, alors ta matinée ? »

Henry soupira avant d'attaquer ses frites « C'était … Intéressant. »

« A quel point ? »

« Intéressant. »

« Oh … Alors, t'es dans la classe de la Glaciale. »

« La Glaciale ? »

« Mills. Evelyn Mills. »

« Oh ouais … La Glaciale huh ? »

« Elle est froide et aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Il parait que l'année dernière une nana a déménagé parce qu'elle en avait fait sa tête de turc. Doublé par le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure élève du Collège. »

« De la classe tu veux dire ? »

« Non, non t'as bien entendu : du collège, toute classe et tout niveau confondus. Elle carbure aux livres H24. C'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque. En plus de ça, elle est blindée de tunes … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu connais le magazine Elixir ? »

« Euh, je crois que ma mère en lit quelques fois … »

« Bah sa mère c'est la grande patronne de ce magazine. C'est elle qui le dirige. Autant te dire qu'elle a du blé à plus savoir qu'en faire. »

« Bah tant mieux pour elle. Mais ça l'oblige pas à être aussi froide. »

« Bah je crois que y'a eu des problèmes dans sa famille et que depuis, elle s'est éloignée de tout le monde pour se plonger à mort dans les bouquins. Elle a peu d'amis, sauf quand vient son anniversaire. Là c'est la foire aux faux-culs et autres joyeusetés : elle invite une trentaine d'ados chez elle et fait une fête comme on en voit rarement. Elle a même fait construire une piscine pour son 10ième anniversaire juste pour épater ses potes. L'année dernière, c'est carrément un village gonflable qu'elle a installé. »

« Eh bah … Et tu as été invité ? »

« L'année dernière ouais. Je suis pas crétin, je sais qu'elle n'invite que des gens qui lui sont utiles ou qui ont une notoriété : des fils de notables … Et moi, bin, c'est parce que je suis le fils d'un des profs, ça aide. »

« Je vois … »

« Tu verrais sa baraque, c'est quasiment un château ! Et son jardin … Piouff … Un truc de malade. »

« Justement, si tu sais ou elle habite, tu peux me filer son adresse ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois aller chez elle ce soir. »

« Wow wow wow … Attends, Quoi ? »

« Gold lui a demandé de me donner des cours de rattrapage. Elle m'a dit de venir chez elle ce soir, mais elle m'a donné aucune indication. »

« La vache … T'es un chanceux toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle invite jamais personne chez elle. Et toi, tu débarques et voilà qu'elle t'invite ?! »

« Bah je lui ais pas donné le choix en fait. Elle voulait me planter. »

« La Glaciale j'te dis. Tiens, voilà son adresse. Tu me raconteras tout hein ! »

« Promis, même si je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose à dire. »

* * *

La fin de la journée se passa tout aussi mollement : Henry se rendait compte qu'il avait de l'avance dans toutes les matières. Est-ce que sa mère et sa grand-mère avaient été trop zélées ou avaient eu la main trop lourde sur les devoirs ? Mais les faits étaient là : il avait déjà une avance certaine sur toutes les matières, et alors qu'il était devant le portail de la maison des Mills, il se demandait encore bien pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour un tutorat qui lui serait inutile.

Il fixa l'immense portail en bois blanc. Il avait du finir le chemin en taxi, aucun bus ne desservant le quartier. Rien que l'entrée en mettait plein les yeux, il n'imaginait pas ce que devait être le reste. La demeure était excentrée de la ville et il se demandait bien comment elle arrivé tous les jours à l'heure en cours sans desserte de bus à coté.

Il sortit alors de ses pensées lorsque le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il découvrit alors le lieu ou vivait cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Il en eut le souffle coupé en voyant l'immense demeure. Arthur n'avait pas mentit, cela ressemblerait réellement un château.

« Tu comptes rester dehors ou tu te décides à entrer ? »

Henry se tourna vers la petite caméra à l'entrée, au portail. Il reconnut la voix d'Evelyn et s'avança alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il n'eut même pas le temps de sonner qu'elle s'ouvrit.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Oh euh, je suis Henry Swan. Je suis attendu. »

« Entrez. »

L'ado resta dans l'immense hall en marbre orné de lustres en cristal et de dorures. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant tant de fastes, lui qui n'était habitué qu'à la simplicité.

« Bah approche ! » lança acerbement la jeune fille

Henry déglutit alors et monta les quelques marches le menant à un petit salon où une table trônait. Evelyn s'assit et l'invita à ses cotés, ce qu'il fit.

« Merci encore de … »

« Hey, tu m'as forcé la main ok ? J'ai pas pour habitude de faire venir n'importe qui ici. »

« Ah bah je dois être flatté alors. »

« Je crois pas non. »

Un petit moment de silence plana alors avant qu'Henry ne le brise « Okay, on commence par quoi ? »

« Les maths. »

« Ok. »

Ils commencèrent alors en silence les cours. Pendant près de 15minutes ils se bornèrent aux politesses, se fixant sur leur algèbre. De temps en temps, Henry donnait quelques coups d'œil vers Evelyn, qui agitait ses boucles brunes nonchalamment. Il nota des boucles d'oreilles en or en forme de cheval cabré.

« Tu aimes les chevaux ? »

Cette soudaine question fit sursauter Evelyn « Pardon ? »

« Tes boucles d'oreille, ce sont des chevaux non ? Tu fais de l'équitation ? »

Evelyn souffla et leva les yeux ont ciel « On pourrait se cantonner aux maths s'il te plait ? »

« Pourquoi tu peux pas juste répondre au lieu d'être si désagréable ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre, ça ne te regarde pas. Et si c'est pour m'insulter, tu peux repartir. »

« Et tes points alors ? »

« Je saurais m'en passer. Après tout, je n'ais pas besoin de ça pour avoir une bonne moyenne … A la différence de certains … »

Henry grimaça alors et se rappela les paroles d'Arthur : Evelyn, par sa méchanceté, avait réussi à faire fuir une élève l'année dernière. Il n'était pas dans son intérêt de se la mettre à dos dès le premier jour de cours. Il se borna alors à baisser la tête et à faire l'exercice que venait de lui donner la jeune fille.

Durant une heure Henry joua les ingénues et fit mine de ne pas comprendre, préférant laisser croire à Evelyn qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'utile. Evidemment, il n'en était rien et Henry trouvait même que la méthode de la jeune fille manquait cruellement de logique et de finesse, mais il se garderait bien de lui dire.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, le sortant de leur atelier studieux. Evelyn ne cacha pas sa gêne d'être interrompue, ce qui signifiait que la séance durerait un peu plus longtemps.

« Allo ? »

« _Henry c'est moi, t'es où ?_ »

« Ah euh … Je suis … » Pouvait-il le dire ? S'il disait à sa mère qu'il suivait des cours de rattrapage, elle qui connaissait son niveau, suspecterait quelque chose « Je suis chez une camarade. »

« Hey_, t'as vu l'heure ? C'est pas parce qu'on est à New-York que la vie est belle._ »

« Ouais, désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer … »

« _Tu rentres quand ? Je voulais qu'on aille remplir le frigo ensemble. On peut se retrouver dans 10min devant Costco ?_ »

« Ah euh … C'est-à-dire que je suis pas en ville. »

« _Quoi ?!_ »

« Pas de panique, elle habite dans le quartier nord. »

« _Le quartier nord ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ?_ »

Devant l'insistance de sa mère, Henry ne pouvait reculer « Je … Je rattrape les cours en retard. »

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge.

« _Oh ok, bah tu veux que je passe te prendre et on y va direct ?_ »

« Euh … Je crois pas que … »

« _File moi son adresse. _»

« Mais maman … »

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as si honte de ta mère pour pas que ta copine me voit ?!_ »

« C'est pas ça … » dit-il en grinçant des dents et en se détournant.

Evelyn haussa un sourcil, étonné de la soudaine discrétion du jeune garçon. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, sauf quand elle entendit Henry donner son adresse. Quand il raccrocha, elle le fusilla du regard « Tu as donné mon adresse ? »

« Euh ouais … Ma mère va venir me chercher. Elle sera là dans 10minutes, ça te dérange pas ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait maintenant que tu lui as donné ? »

Henry grimaça alors et se massa la nuque « Ouais désolé, j'aurais pu te demander ton avis. »

Evelyn se pinça la lèvre inférieure et referma soudainement son livre d'algèbre « Bon, si j'ai bien compris la séance est finie. » Puis elle se leva soudain alors que la porte d'entrée claqua.

« Chérie ? Eve, tu es là ? »

« Ma… Maman ? »

Etonnée, la jeune fille délaissa Henry pour se ruer dans le hall et découvrir effectivement sa mère. Cette dernière lâcha son attaché case et lui tendit les bras. Oubliant qu'elle avait un invité, elle s'y rua en la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« J'ai terminé plus tôt. Je me suis dis que nous pourrions aller au restaurant, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ca serait génial ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en se détachant de sa mère

« Qui est ton ami ? »

Evelyn se figea alors avant de jeter un coup d'œil en haut des marches « Oh c'est … Un ami. Il est nouveau, Mr Gold m'a demandé de l'aider à rattraper les cours et à le mettre à niveau. »

« C'est très charitable et altruiste de ta part. »

« Bonjour madame. »

« Maman, c'est Harry. »

« Henry. » rectifia le jeune garçon, sans se formaliser de l'erreur

« Enchantée. »

« Sa mère vient le chercher ici. » ponctua Evelyn par un rictus de dégout, ce qui ne manqua pas à Henry

« Je vais l'attendre dehors, merci encore Evelyn. »

« Dehors ? Mais il fait presque nuit. Je sais que le quartier est sûr, mais je serais déraisonnée de te laisser seul dans la rue. » s'offusqua la mère de famille

« Oh y'a pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude. » dit-il sur un ton humoristique qui n'eut pas l'impact souhaité : Evelyn et sa mère le regardèrent, un sourcil haussé. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Henry vit la similitude entre la mère et la fille : toutes les deux brunes, aux yeux noisette. Et si sa mère arborait un brushing impeccable, les cheveux d'Evelyn ondulaient légèrement faisant ressortir des origines latines. Certainement portoricaines ou espagnoles, pensa Henry.

Elles avaient sur le visage ce même air hautain et froid, les rendant incompréhensible et si imbue d'elles-mêmes.

Et quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, la mère sursauta « Ca doit être ma mère. » justifia Henry en attrapant son sac à dos.

Elle alla ouvrir alors et, sur son porche, une belle blonde dans un jeans outrageusement serrée, aux boucles blondes et à la veste en cuir écarlate se présenta. La jeune femme, tout sourire, lui fit un signe de la main « Salut ! Je suis la mère d'Henry. »

La mère la scanna rapidement de haut en bas : une veste certainement en imitation cuir, un brushing grossier sans parler de son apparence assez jeune. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir pour avoir un garçon de 12 ans ?

« Regina Mills, enchantée. »

« Emma Swan, moi de même. »

**TBC**

* * *

**Alors verdict ? Cette fic vaut-elle le coup de s'arrêter dessus ? **

**Si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, s'il vous plait *_***


	2. Bienvenue à New-York

**WOW ! C'est le premier mot qui me vient là tout de suite ! **

**Un bel engouement de votre part, je suis heureuse que ce début vous plaise, vraiment ! J'aime beaucoup cette histoire et je pense que ça fait un moment que je ne m'étais pas investie autant dans une fic. **

**Vous êtes géniaux, sérieusement, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous alors encore un énorme MERCI !**

**Bref, j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions parce que pour le coup, vos avis comptent plus que jamais étant donné mon implication dans cette fic là. **

**Bref, un long chapitre ici avec quelques moments explosifs entre Regina et Emma mais aussi entre Henry et Evelyn ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Bienvenue à New-York**

En tant que parent d'élève, Regina Mills se devait de faire une bonne impression et un bon accueil à la jeune femme. Elle l'invita alors à prendre un verre, ce que ne refusa pas Emma puis elle prirent place dans le petit salon.

De petit, il n'avait que le nom. Emma était émerveillée de voir au mur une immense bibliothèque recelant une centaines d'ouvrages. Des lustres toujours aussi brillants et des moulures, exactes reproductions de ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans des châteaux ou des musées.

« C'est drôlement grand chez vous ! » lança innocemment Emma en vacant son regard un peu partout.

Elle était assise sur un large canapé, son fils à coté, et devant eux, Regina et sa fille, exact réplique miniature de sa mère, pensa Emma amusée.

« Alors miss … Swan ? »

« Oh appelez-moi Emma ! » s'enjoua la jolie blonde

Regina haussa un sourcil « Donc, miss Swan … » Emma perdit son sourire « Vous êtes, vous et votre fils, nouveaux en ville. »

« Ouais, on débarque du Maine. Rien à voir avec la grandeur et la décadence de New-York ! » dit-elle entre 2 gorgées de coca

Regina aurait pu être offusquée d'une telle attitude dévergondée, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma leur dise qu'elle venait du Maine : tout s'expliquait donc.

« Oh du Maine, vraiment ? Et qu'y faisiez-vous ? »

« Oh j'étais assistante du shérif du patelin où on vivait. »

« Un shérif ? C'est intéressant. Et vous avez été mutée ici ? »

« Oh non, j'ai démissionné. Je suis serveuse dans un resto sur Time Square. »

La réaction de Regina fut aussi violente que si Emma avait sorti une série de gros mots : elle écarquilla ses grands yeux noisette et mit une main sur son cœur. Voyant la réaction virulente de la jolie brune, Emma se racla la gorge « Ouais enfin, c'est temporaire hein … Je compte bien reprendre quelque chose de plus sérieux. »

Henry et Evelyn n'avaient pas dit un mot de tout l'entretien. Ils se cantonnaient à se fixer, d'un visage neutre, même si Henry ne réussi pas à tenir le regard face à une Evelyn dont un rictus de dégout se dessinait peu à peu sur son visage, au fur et à mesure qu'Emma ouvrait la bouche.

Il n'avait jamais eu honte de sa mère, jamais eu honte de son parcours, de leur vie atypique et de leur manière assez légère de voir la vie. Mais pourtant, à ce moment précis, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa mère se taise. Et comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son fils, et sentant l'atmosphère peser un peu plus, Emma se leva, suivit immédiatement par son fils.

« Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais … On a des trucs à faire, hein Henry ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Bon, je vous laisse. Merci pour le verre … et merci pour les cours. » dit-elle en tendant la main vers Regina puis vers Evelyn

« Bienvenue à New-York, miss Swan. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

« J'en suis sûre. » conclut Emma en un sourire qui en disait long avant de sortir de la maison, ainsi qu'Henry.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Regina se tourna vers sa fille « Je retire ce que je t'ai dis chérie. »

« Huh ? »

« Ce n'est pas charitable et altruiste de ta part … C'est une épreuve de force. »

Evelyn éclata de rire en voyant la tête de sa mère qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

* * *

« Eh bah … Quelle ambiance hein … »

A bord de leur coccinelle jaune, Emma et Henry avaient décidé de faire quelques courses pour remplir le frigo et s'offrir une pizza pour leur première soirée new-yorkaise.

Henry resta silencieux tout le trajet et pendant les courses. Une fois de retour à leur appart', Henry se vautra sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Une fois les courses rangées et les pizzas au four, Emma s'octroya enfin un moment avec son fils.

« Pas très bavard hein … C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Mills ? »

« Non … »

« Tu me fais la gueule ? J'ai gaffé c'est ça … »

« Mais non … » lança Henry « C'est pas ça … J'ai rien contre toi. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Ses yeux furent attirés alors vers une pile de magazine sur la table basse. Au dessus de la pile trônait fièrement le magazine _Elixir_, ce qui tira une grimaça spontané d'Henry.

« C'est la façon dont elles ont agi, toutes les deux. Comme si ce qu'on est c'est pas suffisant pour elles. Avec leur grande maison, leur belle bagnole … »

« Tu sais, elles sont peut-être riches, mais j'te parie qu'elles sont pas aussi heureuses que nous. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On dit souvent que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur … Mais qu'il y contribue quand même pas mal. »

« Ca c'est ce que disent les gens qui n'en n'ont pas … »

« Ouais, pt'être … En tout cas j'échangerais pas ma vie pour la leur. »

Henry sourit alors : il n'avait pas honte de sa mère, au contraire, il l'admirait. Sa vie n'avait pas été facile : elle avait eu une enfance heureuse aux cotés de ses parents, mais il avait suffit d'une rencontre avec le mauvais garçon pour l'entrainer dans une série de menus larcins et l'éloigner de ses parents pour aller vivre sa vie de bohême avec son petit ami.

Mais d'erreur en erreur, elle comprit qu'on était jamais mieux que chez soi. Et quand elle décida de rentrer chez elle, auprès des siens, elle ne revint pas seule : c'est avec un ventre bien arrondi, à seulement 18 ans, qu'Emma retourna dans le Maine.

Bien sur, rien ne fut simple et Emma, aidée de ses parents, avaient décidé de garder son enfant, malgré son manque de diplôme ou l'absence de travail. Alors, elle confia son fils à ses parents pendant qu'elle chercha du travail. Heureusement, Storybrooke était une petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait et où tout le monde s'entraidait. Si l'un d'entre eux avait des problèmes, la communauté se serrait les coudes.

Ainsi le shérif décida de prendre sa formation et de la prendre au sein de son bureau. Ainsi Emma pu économiser et se prendre un appart'. Elle décida de ne pas scolariser son fils et de lui faire la classe elle-même. Sa mère, professeur en école primaire, se chargea de son éducation jusqu'à son entrée en 6ième et même au-delà. Le garçon était en demande constante de savoir. Quand sa famille ne pouvait combler ses attentes, il trouvait ses réponses dans les livres. Voilà aussi la réponse pour laquelle il avait de l'avance sur le programme.

Quant à sa relation avec sa mère … Elle était basée sur la franchise et le respect. Emma avait toujours dit la vérité sur la paternité d'Henry : son père, en apprenant la grossesse d'Emma, avait délaissé la jeune femme et l'avait laissé se débrouiller toute seule. Il n'avait jamais demandé après son père, il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin.

Il était proche de sa mère, si proche qu'il représentait son point d'ancrage lorsqu'elle allait mal, il était la présence masculine de la maison et se comportait comme un père protecteur envers sa mère contre toute personne médisante. Et aujourd'hui, cette famille Mills avait été à la limite.

« Hey, tu sais, je me fous de ce qu'elles peuvent penser de moi … Mais j'ai pas envie que ça t'atteigne toi … »

« T'as pas de soucis à te faire, je suis grand, je sais me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Ouais sauf que je suis sensée être ta mère et prendre soin de toi, et pas l'inverse. »

« Je suis là pour ça. Et j'ai pas honte de qui nous sommes et ce que nous avons fait. Mais j'aime pas qu'on nous regarde et qu'on nous traite comme si on était moins bien qu'eux. »

Emma sourit alors : elle avait de la chance d'avoir son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, avec elle. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux « Alors, pizzas devant une partie de _Need For Speed_ ? »

« Prête à perdre … encore ? »

« Ah ! C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

* * *

Le lendemain offrit son lot de surprises à Henry : alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son casier, il vit Evelyn fouiller dans le sien.

« Hey salut ! » lança-t-il. Pour toute réponse, Evelyn referma sèchement son casier et le fixa d'un regard incrédule « Euh … Henry Swan, tu sais. Je suis venu hi… »

« … Je sais qui tu es. »

« Hey Evelyn, on te cherchait ! C'est qui lui ? Il te veut quoi ? »

Venait d'arriver en trombe 2 filles, une blonde et l'autre rousse, encerclant ainsi Evelyn « Oh lui … Un mec de ma classe, un nouveau, Harry. »

« Henry. » rectifia le jeune garçon mais les filles ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, étant déjà passées à un autre sujet, à savoir la prochaine fête donnée chez les Mills. Il haussa alors les épaules avant de retourner son attention vers son casier.

Quand les filles s'éloignèrent, c'est Arthur qui apparut « Salut ! Alors, les Mills ? »

Henry haussa un sourcil « Y'a que ça qui t'intéresse ? sérieux ? »

« Bah je voudrais bien savoir comment elle est dans l'intimité. »

« L'intimité ? »

« Tu m'as compris : sans qu'il y ait de gens autour pour qu'elle soit pas naturelle. »

« Bah tu seras pas surpris que je te dise qu'elle a été exécrable. »

« C'est Evelyn Mills après tout. » s'amusa Arthur

« Ouais, ça lui donne pas tous les droits. »

« C'est sur. C'est définitivement pas le grand amour entre vous deux huh … »

« Pas vraiment. » dit-il en voyant s'éloigner Evelyn et ses amies « Mais je suis du genre à me dire qu'il y a toujours du bon en chaque personne … »

« Tu crois au père Noel aussi nan ? » lança, amusé, Arthur

Sans répondre, Henry referma son casier : une nouvelle journée commençait.

Et si la matinée était passée dans un relatif calme, ce ne fut pas sans quelques regards de travers et des souffles d'exaspération de la jeune fille en voyant Henry s'asseoir à ses cotés pour les 3 cours de la matinée. Elle évita soigneusement ses regards et fit mine de ne pas entendre quand il lui posait une question, quelque chose qui le rendait hors de lui. Elle avait beau être la meilleure élève et être riche, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de traiter les gens ainsi. Et au risque de devoir changer d'école dans les jours qui suivent, il était bien décidé à dire à Evelyn ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Et l'occasion lui fut donné à l'heure du midi. Plateau en main, cherchant désespérément une place assise, il se balada dans les allées, à la recherche d'un regard amical, comme celui d'Arthur, et alors qu'il venait de l'apercevoir, et que ce dernier l'invita à la rejoindre d'un signe de la main, il se heurta violemment à quelqu'un, renversant son verre de jus d'orange sur son plateau.

« Hey ! » Quand il releva le nez, il eut un frisson : devant lui, Evelyn, le fixant d'un regard noir et mauvais, et derrière elle, ses 2 copines, presque outrées.

« Hey quoi ? C'est toi qui ne regarde pas ou tu vas. » lança Evelyn acerbement

« Ca te viendrait pas à l'idée de te pousser au lieu de forcer le passage ?! »

Evelyn haussa un sourcil, amusée « Pourquoi me pousserais-je pour quelqu'un comme toi ? Ca serait plutôt l'inverse non ?! »

Derrière elle, ses deux copines gloussèrent comme des dindes, alors que quelques regards commençaient à être attirés par la joute verbale au milieu du réfectoire.

« T'es obligée d'être aussi méchante ? »

« Je ne suis pas méchante, je suis seulement réaliste. » lança-t-elle dans un rictus de fierté

Henry fronça son nez et tourna les talons en murmurant un « pimbêche » qui ne manqua pas aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

« Hey ! » l'alpagua-t-elle. Henry se retourna alors « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? »

« Quoi ? Que tu étais une pimbêche ? »

Devant l'aplomb du garçon, Evelyn fut quelque peu déstabilisée. Jamais personne dans cette école n'avait osé se dresser contre elle. Elle avait toujours été celle que l'on admirait ou qu'on aimait même si, elle n'était pas idiote, cela ne revêtait qu'une hypocrisie et un intéressement égocentrique.

« Tu n'as aucun droit ! »

« Et qui va m'interdire de dire ce que je pense huh ? Toi ? Et tu vas m'en empêcher comment ? »

Dans un sursaut alors qu'Henry s'approchait d'elle, Evelyn renversa son lait aux fraises sur son débardeur. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter et tous les regards fixés sur les deux ados.

Evelyn arbora un air surpris, bouche grande ouverte « Espèce de …. Regarde ce que tu as fais ! »

« J'ai absolument rien fais, c'est toi toute seule. » rigola Henry « On récolte que ce qu'on mérite. Si tu traitais les gens mieux que ça … »

« De quoi tu parles hein ? Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu débarques de ta campagne du Maine où tu as été élevé en petit sauvageon, hors du système scolaire ! Remarque, je comprends ta mère … Moi aussi si j'avais un fils comme toi, je n'oserais pas le montrer en le mettant à l'école. »

Un rire de masse s'éleva alors, Evelyn arborant un air plus fier encore. Henry grimaça avant de faire un pas de plus dans sa direction :

« Je préfère encore être ce que je suis plutôt qu'une garce égoïste et imbue d'elle-même, qui méprise tout et tout le monde. Tu n'as pas d'amis Evelyn, tu as juste des gens autour de toi qui se servent de toi, de ton argent. Non, définitivement, je préfère être ce que je suis plutôt qu'être 10% de ce que tu es. »

Devant le brouhaha s'élevant et les messes-basse avec, Evelyn sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds : comment un petit nouveau avait pu la déstabiliser ainsi et la discréditer aux yeux des autres, Ca ne se passerait pas ainsi ! Elle s'avança vers lui jusqu'à entrechoquer son plateau au sien « Tu n'as aucun droit … Tu es aussi rustre et mal élevé que ta mère. » A l'évocation de sa mère, Henry se tendit. Evelyn savait alors qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible. Elle esquissa un sourire mesquin alors « Enfin si on peut appeler ça une mère : elle a arrêté de grandir quand elle t'a eu … »

Henry serrant son plateau dans ses mains, se contenant comme il pu « Moi au moins j'ai pas un magazine en guise de mère ! »

« Petit bâtard ! »

« Sale pimbêche doublée d'une peste. »

Evelyn ne tint plus, elle s'empara de la première chose qu'elle trouva, à savoir une fourchette de purée, et lui balança sur le visage.

Une marée de « ohh » et de souffles retenus se fit entendre alors. Henry ne se démonta pas et attrapa une poignée de petits pois à pleine main et lui jeta en pleine figure. Après un quart de seconde de surprise, Evelyn prit son yaourt et lui renversa sur la tête.

Bientôt une voix dans la foule s'éleva « Bataille de bouffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee » et en quelques secondes, la nourriture vola de part et d'autre, gommant toute trace de lutte entre Evelyn et Henry pour laisser place à un vaste capharnaüm dont les 2 ados étaient devenus les instigateurs malgré eux.

En quelques minutes, le réfectoire était un champ de guerre, et quand les surveillants arrivèrent enfin, le calme fut instauré avec mal. Quand ces derniers demandèrent ce qui s'était passé, tous désignèrent Evelyn et Henry comme ceux ayant lancé les hostilités.

Les 2 ados, couverts de nourriture se regardèrent alors d'un regard noir avant d'être conduits chez le directeur.

* * *

Regina Mills était la directrice de marketing la plus efficace de New-York. Elle était rapide, charismatique, polyvalente. Elle était crainte aussi car reconnue pour ne jamais mâcher ses mots. Certains la comparaient volontiers à Miranda Priestly dans « Le Diable s'habille en Prada ». Elle savait la peur et la crainte qu'elle inspirait et s'en servait pour instaurer son empire.

Elle était partie de rien, avait refusé les brillantes études de Droits qu'elle avait entamées, ainsi qu'un poste de procureur généreusement offert par sa mère. Elle voulait faire ce dont elle rêvait : devenir rédactrice en chef d'un grand magazine féminin. Elle débarqua alors à New-York avec pour seuls bagages ses économies, ses croquis et ses idées.

Elle démarcha des dizaines de grands magazines afin d'y faire de multiples stages et monter en grade peu à peu. De part son sérieux, ses efforts, son dynamisme et ses idées brillantes, elle avait su s'imposer et imposer son style jusqu'à ce que ses ambitions deviennent trop grandes pour la boite qui l'embauchait. Forte de ses expériences, elle débuta dans un hangar désaffecté avant de construire son empire : _Elixir_.

Fière de sa réussite qu'elle ne devait qu'a elle-même, elle demandait le même effort et la même implication à ses employés. Certains la taxait de cruelle et froide, mais d'autres savaient reconnaitre que, derrière ce masque de patronne distante et ambitieuse, sommeillait une femme juste et bonne qui savait récompenser ses employés les plus actifs, et reconnaitre les efforts fournis.

Il était vraiment dur de bosser pour Regina Mills, mais être accepté dans la boite signifiait aussi avoir beaucoup d'avantages : des salaires plus que généreux, des congés payés doublés, des soirées libres ou encore une prise en charge médicale complète grâce à une mutuelle peu chère mais efficace. Oui, tous ceux qui travaillaient pour Regina Mills travaillaient dur, mais ils étaient récompensés à leur juste valeur.

Et c'est pour cela que l'entreprise Mills tournait aussi bien et que le magazine Elixir pouvait faire concurrence à ces grosses pointures comme _Cosmopolitain_, _ELLE_ ou encore _Vogue_.

Il y avait pourtant un point noir à ce tableau idyllique que dressait Regina : sa famille. Son ambition et sa réussite avaient été au prix d'un éloignement du domicile. Eloignement qui eut raison de son couple quelques années auparavant, et qui détériorait ses relations avec sa fille.

Pourtant, elle aimait sa fille, plus que tout au monde, plus que son magazine lui-même. Mais n'ayant pas eu une enfance choyée et aimée elle-même, elle avait du mal à montrer à sa fille à quel point elle tenait à elle.

Pourtant, elle était fière de la réussite de sa fille : meilleure élève de son collège, musicienne de talent et cavalière de valeur, elle avait tout ce qu'une mère pouvait rêver d'avoir avec sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter d'une quelconque crise d'adolescence : sa fille n'avait jamais eu un caprice plus au que l'autre, elle ne l'avait jamais déçue, elle avait tout ce qu'elle demandait. Oui, tout ce qu'elle désirait, sa mère essayait de lui obtenir. Ne sachant pas vraiment montrer physiquement à quel point elle aimait sa fille, Regina préférait lui offrir tout ce dont elle rêvait pour combler ses attentes et démontrer à sa fille qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Alors quand, en pleine réunion avec ses employés pour la prochaine couverture d'hiver, elle reçut un appel du collège lui intimant l'ordre de venir sur le champ, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne lui avait rien dit au téléphone si ce n'était qu'il y avait eu un problème avec Evelyn et qu'elle devait venir de suite.

Frustrée de ne pas avoir fini sa réunion à temps, elle roula en direction du collège de sa fille en ruminant sa colère.

* * *

« Voilà madame, une pizza 4 fromages pour vous. Et pour vous … Une salade cheddar. »

Emma servait sa 10ième table de la matinée et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris avec ce métier : c'est qu'elle avait des muscles qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Ses jambes, son dos … Tout lui faisait mal, sans parler de ses poignets, soutenant les plateaux souvent bien garnis des clients.

Mais pourtant, elle aimait ce job sans prise de tête. Evidemment il était bien loin de celui d'adjoint du shérif dans le Maine. Mais elle aimait le changement, elle était comme ça : la bougeotte à toujours vouloir voir ailleurs. Heureusement elle avait passé ce virus à son fils qui aimait lui aussi voir du pays. Alors quand il fut l'heure de quitter le Maine pour New-York, aucun des deux n'hésita, surtout après les derniers événements.

Emma avait perdu son père quelques années plus tôt. Sa mère avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, même quand Emma lui demanda d'instruire son fils, afin de la sortir de la morosité dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. Mais après quelques années à lui enseigner son savoir, elle avait arrêté, prétextant qu'Henry en savait déjà bien plus qu'il ne devrait.

Finalement, sa mère mourut quelques temps pus tard, officiellement d'une crise cardiaque, mais Emma soupçonnait que sa mère s'était un peu aidée à coups de cachets. Bien sur, elle n'en avait rien dit à son fils et c'était avec cette ombre planant sur sa tête qu'elle avait finalement décidé de quitter Storybrooke, chargée de trop de souvenirs pour y vivre encore.

Elle espérait que New-York soit un nouveau départ pour elle et son fils. Elle était pleine de ressources, ainsi qu'Henry, et elle savait que tous les deux, ils s'en sortiraient. Henry était intelligent, fort et plein d'esprit, elle savait qu'il trouverait la force de rebondir.

Quant à elle, elle espérait sincèrement trouver quelque chose de plus consistant pour vivre. Elle avait pu s'acheter ce magnifique appartement grâce à l'héritage conséquent que lui avaient laissé ses parents. Elle savait que, plus tard, cet appartement reviendrait à son fils pour lui assurer un avenir qui ne serait pas sous les ponts.

Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir Henry avec elle. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage, il n'avait cessé de l'être toutes ses années. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait su avancer et ne pas se terrer dans sa monotonie. Après que son compagnon l'ait laissé tombé avec pour seul bagage un bébé dans son ventre, elle avait décidé que, jamais plus, quelqu'un régnerait sur sa vie et déciderait pour elle. Elle était indépendante et n'avait besoin de personne si ce n'était de son fils.

Heureusement pour elle, ce qui aurait pu être un problème de plus à gérer pour elle n'était qu'une bénédiction : Henry n'avait pas vraiment connu encore cette crise d'ado caractéristique, il aidait sans ronchonner, il avait su prendre soin de lui lorsque sa mère faisait des heures supp au bureau du shérif. Il était bon élève et aspirait à devenir chevalier plus tard ! Du moins c'était son idée lorsqu'il avait 8 ans. Aujourd'hui, il aspirait à devenir vétérinaire, ce qui demandait un certain niveau d'études et une exigence de résultat qu'elle savait son fils capable d'avoir.

« Hey Jerry, un œuf au plat bacon et … » Elle fut interrompue par la vibration dans sa poche. Elle fronça les sourcils : qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Peu de gens avec son numéro si ce n'était ses employeurs et … le collège.

Ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, elle mit quelques secondes à répondre « Allo ? Oui c'est moi. Oui c'est mon fils. Quoi ? Ok, j'arrive ! » Elle raccrocha et souffla « Hey Jerry, je dois y aller, y'a un problème avec mon fils au collège ! Je reviens dès que je peux. »

Elle enleva rapidement son tablier avant de prendre son sac et de monter dans sa voiture, direction l'école Roosevelt.

* * *

Quand Regina entra en trombe dans le bureau de la secrétaire, elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver une tête pas inconnue. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais elle l'avait vu hier, c'était la mère de ce gamin dont sa fille donnait des cours de rattrapage. Quand cette dernière se retourna pour lui laisser la place, elle la fixa « Oh euh … On se connait non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina fronça le regard et se tourna vers la secrétaire « Le directeur m'a appelé. Regina Mills, ma fille est … »

« Oui je sais. C'est moi qui vous ais appelé. Asseyez-vous, je le préviens que vous êtes là. » Elle attrapa son téléphone et invita Regina à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, aux cotés d'Emma. Soudain l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde et Emma n'osait même pas regarder la jolie brune en face. En y regardant de plus près, son visage lui était familier. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu avant hier. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent avant de se jeter mutuellement un coup d'œil.

« Je vous en prie, entrez. »

« Qui ? » lança en même temps les 2 jeunes femmes

« Vous deux. »

Regina haussa un sourcil alors qu'Emma esquissa une moue dubitative. Quand elles entrèrent, elles virent en même temps, leur enfant respectif, cheveux mouillés et habits de rechange sur le dos, assis sur des chaises en face du bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier s'installa et invita les jeunes femmes à prendre place aux cotés de leur enfant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda prestement Regina

« Voilà. Il y a eu un incident au réfectoire ce midi. »

« ? »

« Une … bataille de nourriture. »

Un rire contenu s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma, bien vite remise en place par les regards noirs de Regina et du directeur

« Il semblerait que vos enfants respectifs, Evelyn et Henry, en soient les instigateurs. »

Regina laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et mit sa main sur sa poitrine « Comment ça ? Il doit y avoir une erreur. »

« Malheureusement non. Nous avons entendu plusieurs enfants, ainsi que le personnel de cantine qui a assisté à la scène. De plus, vos enfants ont avoué. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de fixer sa fille qui rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, le regard baissé, fixant ses chaussures.

Emma, quant à elle, fixa son fils, incrédule « Explique. » Mais le jeune garçon resta silencieux

« Aucun des deux n'a voulu dire le pourquoi du comment. Ils ont juste admis avoir commencé la bataille. Ecoutez … Compte tenu du dossier irréprochable de miss Mills et du fait que monsieur Swan est nouveau, je ne mettrais qu'un avertissement verbal à vous deux. J'aimerais, pour l'heure, que chacune de vous parle à votre enfant afin d'éclaircir la situation. Je ne demanderais qu'une courte rédaction sur ce qu'ils ont fait, et leur ressentiment face à ça. »

« Entendu. » conclut Regina « Je veillerais à ce que tout cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Après avoir fait un signe de tête au directeur, elle se leva, ainsi que sa fille et sortit du bureau. Emma se leva alors à son tour et se racla la gorge « Moi aussi je … Je ferais ce qu'il faut. » Puis elle quitta le bureau, suivie d'Henry.

* * *

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lança Regina sur un ton neutre, mais qui n'engageait rien de bon

« … »

« Miss Evelyn Serena Mills… J'attends un peu mieux de ta part. Tu as toujours été une bonne élève avec un comportement irréprochable. Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui pour que tu sois embrigadée dans une bataille … De nourriture ! Vraiment ? » Evelyn se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors « Et regarde-moi quand je te parle. »

Evelyn leva alors le regard, les yeux embués de larmes. Regina n'avait vu que très rarement sa fille pleurer, y compris quand son père et elle avaient divorcé. Elle fut un peu déstabilisée mais se reprit, plus doucement. Elle lui caressa la joue « Evelyn, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je … »

« Hey ! » Les deux brunettes se tournèrent alors pour voir Emma marcher rapidement dans leur direction, suivi, un peu plus loin et d'un pas plus lent, Henry. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, Emma se stoppa, inspirant et expirant bruyamment « Je … Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolée. Je … Je sais pas ce qu'ils s'est passé entre eux mais … On devrait peut-être en parler non ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Pardon ? Si j'ai quelque chose à dire ou faire avec ma fille, ça ne regarde que moi. Et je doute qu'elle y soit réellement pour quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dis : ma fille n'a jamais eu aucun problème ici, aucune heure de colle, aucune punition depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds dans cet établissement. Et votre fils débarque et soudainement, à son deuxième jour de classe, ils sont convoqués dans le bureau du directeur. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que c'est un malheureux hasard. »

« Je … On sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je vous rappelle que le directeur a dit qu'ils avaient avoué tous les deux. »

« Elle a certainement voulu supporter, dans un geste altruiste, son camarade. Mais je doute qu'elle ait initié la bataille. Tout au plus a-t-elle répliqué pour se défendre. »

« Se défendre ? Vous sous-entendez que c'est mon fils qui l'a attaqué ?! »

« Je ne dis rien, les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes. Ma fille n'est absolument pas de ce genre. »

« Quel genre ? »

Regina soupira, prenant un air supérieur « Votre fils n'a jamais mis les pieds à l'école avant. Il semblerait qu'il faille faire quelques ajustements de comportement pour vivre en collectivité scolaire avec d'autres camarades. Nous ne sommes plus à la campagne ici, nous avons des règles, et il faut les respecter. La prochaine fois, ma fille ne protègera plus votre fils contre son ignorance. »

Emma serra les poings alors, les 2 ados sentant que la situation dégénérait « Mon fils a pas été élevé dans la jungle non plus ! Et tant qu'aucun des enfants n'aura expliqué les faits, je prends pour acquis que mon fils n'est pas en tort. »

« Evidemment … » hoqueta amusée Regina

« Vous en avez pas marre de prendre les gens de façon hautaine ?! »

« Excusez-moi ? »

A ce moment là, Evelyn tira la manche de sa mère « Viens maman, je t'en pris. » Et Henry de faire la même chose avec Emma.

Bien malgré elles, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre pour défendre l'honneur de la famille. Emma prit alors son fils par les épaules et partit en direction de sa voiture « Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Accuser mon fils de voyou ! »

Henry ne pipa mot, c'était inutile quand Emma était dans cet état. Il suffisait juste de la laisser grommeler toute seule et n'intervenir que lorsqu'elle aurait fini.

Quant à Regina, elle fixa la blonde partir au loin avant de s'autoriser à monter dans sa voiture en la maudissant, tandis qu'Evelyn monta à ses cotés, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège.

* * *

Emma s'était tue. Dès qu'elle descendit de sa voiture, elle se mura dans le silence. Dans l'appartement, elle prépara en silence le repas tandis qu'Henry se réfugia dans la rédaction du devoir demandé par le directeur.

Ce n'est qu'au moment du repas qu'Emma prit de nouveau la parole « Alors … Tu n'as rien à me dire … » Henry mâchouilla mollement sa salade avant de faire tomber ses couverts et se redresser « Je t'ai laissé le temps de préparer ta défense. »

« C'est … Compliqué. »

« Ah non, pas de ça avec moi. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Alors ? il s'est passé quoi dans ce réfectoire ? Miss Mills a raison ? C'est toi qui a initié la bagarre ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors, dis-moi la vérité. »

Henry soupira : il n'avait jamais menti à sa mère, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de le faire. Emma était sa mère, mais aussi sa meilleure amie : personne ne le connaissait mieux qu'elle. Elle connaissait ses failles.

« On s'est disputé. »

« Sur quel sujet ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre « Sur moi, sur nous … Sur toi. »

Emma laissa son dos reposer sur le dossier de la chaise, commençant à y voir plus clair « Elle a dit quoi ? »

« … »

« Henry, tu m'as souvent répété que je ne devais pas avoir honte de ce que j'étais et que, toi-même, tu n'avais pas honte de qui nous étions. Alors, dis-moi, je le prendrais pas mal. »

Il inspira alors « Je … Sans le faire exprès, je l'ai heurté avec mon plateau, elle m'a dit alors de me pousser. Je lui ais demandé pourquoi elle était aussi méchante … Et c'est parti en sucette. »

« Et cette sucette ressemble à quoi ? »

« Elle m'a dit que … »

« Oui ? »

« Que j'étais aussi rustre et mal élevé que toi … »

« Oh je vois … »

« Alors j'ai répondu que je préférais être ce que je suis plutôt qu'une pimbêche et garce comme elle. »

« Houlà … Tu sais parler aux filles toi. »

« Ensuite … Elle m'a dit que tu avais arrêté de grandir quand tu m'as eu. J'ai rétorqué que je préférais ça plutôt qu'avoir un magazine pour mère. »

« Belle répartie … Attends, un magazine ? »

Pour toute réponse, Henry se leva et alla chercher un magazine sur la table basse. Il lui tendit « Sa mère c'est la patronne de ce magazine. »

Emma fixa la couverture où trônait une magnifique rousse portant un smoking et fumant le cigare avec en guise de titre « _Le mythe de l'androgyne : tendance ?_ » Elle se frappa alors le front de la paume de sa main « Mais oui ! Voilà pourquoi elle me disait quelque chose ! J'ai vu une de ses interviews dans un magazine, y'avait sa photo ! »

« Super. » grommela-t-il

« Je comprends le palace dans lequel elle vit. »

« Ca me fait une belle jambe … »

« Et donc, tu lui as fais bouffer ta purée ? »

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle m'a envoyé de la purée, j'ai rétorqué avec des petits pois. Elle a enchainé avec un yaourt. Ensuite, ça a été le bazar dans la cantine. Je crois que j'ai reçu aussi un jus d'orange, mais pas sûr de savoir d'où il venait. »

« Je vois … Tu sais que c'est mal n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle a commencé ! J'allais pas me laisser insulter sans rien faire ! »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas te punir plus que le directeur. Je comprends que tu ais voulu nous défendre et que sans ses remarques, rien ne se serait passé. Mais je comprends pas : pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis au directeur ? Il l'aurait puni elle et pas toi. »

« … »

« Attends … Me dis pas que t'en pince pour elle ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Oh ok … Parce que je me voyais mal avoir des repas de famille avec sa mère. » Henry esquissa un sourire « T'as fini ta rédaction ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Bon. Dessert et ensuite dans ta chambre. »

« Hey, t'avais dis pas de punition ! On devait se faire un donjon ce soir. »

« Gamin, je suis peut-être cool, mais faut pas pousser non plus. »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil et Henry ne pu que sourire. Il en voulait très rarement à sa mère, et quand c'était le cas, ça ne l'était jamais très longtemps. Il débarrassa la table alors et, comme convenu, se rendit dans sa chambre. Et au lieu de faire une partie avec sa mère, il se plongea dans la lecture d'un roman policier.

* * *

Le trajet n'avait été qu'une cascade de jurons et autres noms d'oiseaux à l'intention de la jolie blonde. Des reproches à n'en plus pouvoir, tant et si bien que Regina manqua de salive en arrivant chez elle. Elle conclut son récit par un « Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! » avant qu'Evelyn, lasse, ne monte dans sa chambre et ne s'y enferme pour écrire sa rédaction.

Par où commencer ? Il était inutile de mentir, elle était certaine que, de son coté, Henry rédigerait la vérité. Et la vérité était que c'était elle qui avait initié les hostilités. Comment tourner cela sans qu'elle ne passe pour une garce patentée ?

Elle repensa alors aux paroles d'Henry … _Tu es obligée d'être aussi méchante … Je préfère encore être ce que je suis plutôt qu'un garce égoïste et imbue d'elle-même, qui méprise tout et tout le monde. Tu n'as pas d'amis Evelyn, tu as juste des gens autour de toi qui se servent de toi, de ton argent. _

Les larmes lui montèrent alors et bientôt elle ne pu apercevoir les lignes qu'elle écrivait tant sa vue était brouillée. Quand on toqua à sa porte, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et reprit contenance. Son sourire se fana quand elle aperçut non pas sa mère mais Granny.

« Miss … Ta mère a du repartir à son bureau. »

« Je m'en doutais … » soupira Evelyn

« Elle m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tu fasses tes devoirs et que tu manges. »

« Bien. »

Et devant la petite mine de l'adolescente, Granny s'approcha « Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie ? »

Evelyn sourit alors en sentant les lèvres de la vieille femme sur son front. Granny était ce qui ressemblait plus à une grand-mère, plus que n'importe qui. Sa vraie grand-mère, la mère de sa mère, était constamment en voyage. Ambassadrice des Etats-Unis à l'étranger, elle passait rarement pour voir sa fille et encore pus rarement sa petite-fille.

Parfois elle se demandait si sa mère avait ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait quand sa mère passait des journées, des week-end entiers à son travail sans la voir. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait un film où la grand-mère était une femme généreuse et aimante, elle zappait. Les seules marques d'affection que lui procurait sa grand-mère se bornaient à des chèques envoyés des 4 coins du monde pour son anniversaire et Noel.

En 12 ans de vie, Evelyn n'avait du voir sa grand-mère que 8 fois en tout et pour tout … et pas plus de 2 jours de suite.

Alors que Granny avait été la gouvernante de la famille depuis que sa mère, Regina, était petite. Elle gardait sa mère lorsque sa grand-mère était absente. Puis quand Regina tomba enceinte, elle demanda à Granny de venir travailler pour elle. Ce qui arrangeait la vieille femme qui n'avait pas une retraite épaisse et pouvait continuer de travail pour un salaire plus que généreux tout en étant logée et nourrie dans une belle demeure.

D'ailleurs, même si Evelyn avait une tante, elle aimait a appelé la fille de Granny « tante Rub' » qui passait parfois chez elles les week-ends.

« Alors ? Tu me racontes ? »

« C'est compliqué Granny. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

* * *

Emma était allongée sur son canapé, zappant d'une chaine à une autre sans réel but. Elle ne cessait de penser à son fils et ses paroles. Il avait beau être fort, il n'en restait pas moins un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'une mère plutôt que d'une amie.

Son regard glissa doucement de l'écran à la pile de magazines sur la table basse. Elle soupira alors et prit le premier au dessus « _Elixir _». Elle soupira avant de se redresser, d'attraper sa tablette et de tapoter sur l'écran « Regina Mills – Elixir »

Une vingtaine d'articles s'ouvrirent alors et Emma piocha l'un d'entre eux. Elle fixa alors la photo de la jolie brune. Car oui, elle avait beau être d'une arrogance sans non, il fallait bien reconnaitre que cette femme avait un charisme de fou et du chien.

Emma sourit alors et caressa du bout de l'index la photo, caressant les contours de son visage « Qui êtes vous miss Mills … » murmura-t-elle

* * *

Quand Regina revint à son domicile, le calme et la pénombre lui indiquèrent que tout le monde dormait. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard et elle avait fait de son mieux pour revenir assez tôt afin de parler avec sa fille de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école.

Elle déposa ses affaires, se déchaussa avant de monter les marches la menant jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Elle soupira alors et ouvrit la porte doucement. Dans son lit king size, Evelyn semblait dormir. Regina s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit, caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Elle avait l'air si paisible, si gentille … Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ce midi, mais elle resta là, silencieuse, admirant sa fille qui, en grandissant, ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

Elle se coucha alors près d'elle, elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des siècles. Elle soupira d'aise en serrant sa fille dans ses bras, collée à son dos.

« C'est ma faute tu sais … » murmura la jeune fille.

Regina sursauta à peine « Vraiment ? »

« Je l'ai insulté maman. » Regina fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire « Je suis méchante. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » lança doucement Regina

« Mais c'est vrai. Il a dit que j'étais méchante, pimbêche, garce et une vraie peste. »

Regina fulmina intérieurement : personne n'avait le droit de dire cela de sa fille. Ce morveux allait payer « Ce n'est absolu…. »

« … C'est vrai tu sais. Je suis vraiment méchante à l'école. »

Regina se figea alors … Elle ne comprenait plus. Sa fille avait toujours été la meilleure élève, la plus distinguée et, le pensait-elle, la plus choyée. Evelyn se retourna pour faire face à sa mère et Regina, dans la pénombre, distingua un mince filet brillant … Sa fille pleurait.

« Oh chérie … Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Il a raison … Ce garçon, Henry. Il a dit que je n'avais pas d'amis, qu'ils me parlaient simplement parce que j'étais riche, qu'ils profitaient de moi. »

« C'est ce que ce gamin t'a dit ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et il a raison. Je le savais … Mais je préférais ne rien voir, et me mentir à moi-même. J'ai été méchante avec lui, comme je suis méchante avec beaucoup … Et c'est moi qui ait commencé avec la nourriture, il n'a fait que riposter. » Evelyn le savait, même dans le noir elle pouvait sentir le regard de sa mère sur elle « T'es fâchée ? »

Regina garda le silence un moment avant de resserrer son étreinte et coller sa fille contre elle « Je suis désolée ma chérie. Est-ce moi ? Est-ce parce que je suis trop absente que tu te venges à l'école ? »

« J'en sais rien … Mais je te promets de ne plus le faire, je te promets de changer. »

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux : elle était passée à coté de sa fille, totalement. En réalité, elle la connaissait que très peu. Son travail avait pris le pas sur le reste, elle pensait que sa fille comprenait, qu'elle ferait avec … Mais elle oubliait parfois que derrière ses airs de grandes filles, ce n'était encore qu'une petite fille de 12 assaillie par les responsabilités.

« Je te promets de changer aussi Evie … D'être plus présente, plus à l'écoute. Tu ne dois pas te sentir seule, plus maintenant. »

Et après un moment de silence et quelques sanglots, Evelyn murmura « Je vais être punie hein ? »

« Je ne serais pas une bonne mère si je ne le faisais pas. Je me demande juste … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, si tu ressentais ça depuis un moment ? »

« C'est à cause de lui, ce garçon. Ca a été le premier, et le seul, à dire la vérité, à me mettre la réalité en face. Et tu sais, il m'a défendu devant le directeur. Quand je me suis dénoncée, il l'a fait aussi … »

« Je vois … » Soudain, elle eut une pensée pour la mère du jeune garçon, et la manière dont elle l'avait traité elle et son fils « Je téléphonerais à miss Swan demain pour m'excuser. »

Puis elles s'endormirent toutes les 2, espérant repartir sur de bonnes bases dès le lendemain, que se soit avec Henry, ou même Emma.

**TBC**

* * *

**NEXT : De plates excuses, un rendez-vous manqué et un intéressant compromis ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode :)**


	3. Trêve

**Hello ! Merci encore, mille fois merci pour vos reviews !  
**

**Sérieusement, j'espère que vous continuerez d'accrocher à cette fic !**

**_ps : Mea Culpa, _****_ m'a judicieusement fait remarquer mon erreur à propos du titre : il ne s'agit pas de "ying" mais du "yin" sans "G". Du coup, j'ai changé mon erreur et je la remercie de me l'avoir fait remarquer !_ **

**Dans ce chapitre : Des excuses, Des retards ... **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Trêve**

Le lendemain fut signe de bonnes résolutions pour chacun des adolescents : d'un coté Henry, qui devait s'excuser de ses propos rudes envers Evelyn, et de l'autre, cette dernière qui devait faire son mea culpa. Regina était aussi bien décidée à s'excuser pour sa rudesse envers Emma qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qu'elle avait déjà jugé sans même l'écouter.

« Je t'emmène en cours ce matin. » lança Regina au petit déjeuner

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais … Ton travail ? »

« Mon bureau ne souffrira pas d'une heure de retard. Je dois aller m'excuser auprès de miss Swan. Je ne saurais tolérer l'injustice et encore moins quand il vient de moi. Je me suis emportée hier. »

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais en venir aux mains. » concéda Evelyn en se rappelant leur joute verbale

« Justement. Je ne saurais donner une si mauvaise impression à une personne, qui plus est quand cette personne arrive tout juste en ville. Je vaux mieux que cela. »

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de ce qu'elle pourrait penser ? » lança nonchalamment Evelyn en triant ses céréales

« Parce que tous les avis comptent vois-tu. Dans ce monde, chaque chose qui se dit, se sait un jour. Il suffirait que cette miss Swan sache qui je suis pour me faire mauvaise presse. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça et Elixir non plus. »

Evelyn sourit alors : malgré ses bonnes résolutions, sa mère pensait encore et toujours à son magazine.

« C'est sur … Et moi je vais m'excuser auprès d'Henry. »

« Certes, mais n'oublies pas qu'il a aussi proféré des paroles assez rudes à ton encontre. »

« Mais des paroles qui reflètent la vérité. »

« Mais il y a une façon de le dire et le faire comprendre. Et une bataille de nourriture n'est certainement pas le meilleur moyen. »

« Ouais … » murmura-t-elle en se souvenant des péripéties de la veille.

« En parlant de cela, as-tu fini ta rédaction ? »

« Oui. Granny l'a relu pour les fautes. »

Regina sourit alors, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Granny lorsqu'elle était absente, ce qui était de plus en plus le cas ces derniers temps. Mais elle avait pris une bonne résolution : être plus présente pour sa fille et répondre à ses attentes.

« Allez dépêche-toi. »

* * *

Evelyn venait de donner sa rédaction au directeur. En apprenant qu'Henry ne l'avait pas encore fait, elle en profita pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Marquant la bonne foi de la jeune fille, et dû a son dossier scolaire irréprochable, le directeur n'émit aucune sanction à son encontre, mais simplement un conseil : aller parler à Henry et aplanir les choses.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle le retrouva près de son casier, à discuter avec un grand roux « Hey … » Les 2 garçons se retournèrent alors et la fixèrent sans dire un mot. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise « Je … Je peux te parler ? Seul à seul. »

Arthur se tourna alors vers Henry lui fit un signe de tête « Ok bon bah … Je t'attends … plus loin. » Et alors qu'il s'éloigna, Henry fixa la jeune fille.

« Ecoute … Je sais pas par quoi commencer, je … Je me suis jamais excusée auparavant. »

« Sans blague … »

« … »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je m'excuse. » La jeune fille le fixa, incrédule « Pour ce que je t'ai dis. J'avais pas à te parler comme ça. Et je m'excuse pour la nourriture dans tes cheveux. »

Evelyn sourit alors « Tu avais raison … Pour ce que tu m'as dis. »

« Peut-être, mais j'avais pas à le dire comme ça, je suis désolé. »

« Je … Je suis désolée aussi pour ce que j'ai dis sur toi et ta mère, je n'en avais pas le droit. A vrai dire … Je l'ai dis parce que … »

« J'avais été méchant avec toi. »

« Non, parce que tu avais été franc. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans ce collège, tu as été le seul à me dire la vérité. Et je l'ai pas supporté parce que tout le monde … me ment ou est gentil avec moi par intérêt. »

« Je suis désolé pour toi, vraiment. »

« Je suis aussi désolée pour la nourriture, et cette punition qu'on a récolté. D'ailleurs, je suis allée voir le directeur, et je lui ais dis la vérité. Il a été compréhensif. »

« Tant mieux alors. »

« Si on repartait de zéro, ok ? » Elle lui tendit alors la main « Salut, moi c'est Evelyn. Evelyn Mills. Et toi ? T'es nouveau ? »

Henry haussa un sourcil, amusé, mais joua le jeu « Henry Swan. Ouais, je viens du Maine. »

« Oh, intéressant. »

En se serrant la main, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Finalement, Henry trouva une alliée dans ce monde hostile, tandis que, pour la première fois, Evelyn trouva enfin une personne honnête avec elle.

* * *

Emma avait prit son service dans la matinée. Peu de clients mais, en 1 semaine de service, elle avait pu se rendre compte des habitués : à la table 5, il y avait un couple, assez jeune, qui prenait tous les matins un café et des viennoiseries avant d'aller en cours. A la table 8, un vieil homme, veuf, qui lisait son journal en mangeant son muffin à la myrtille et un café noir. Puis à la table 3, toujours la même femme blonde à lunettes, certainement une notable à en juger par son tailleur et son attaché case.

« Hey Em' … Tu prends ta pause ? »

Emma jeta un œil sur sa montre « Dans 5 minutes Jerry. » Puis elle prit une carte avant de se rendre à une nouvelle table où une personne, cachée par un large journal, se trouvait « Bonjour. Voici la car… » Elle se stoppa alors lorsque le journal tomba pour laisser apparaitre « Miss Mills ? »

La jolie brune se redressa alors, lui offrant un sourire de politesse « Bonjour miss Swan. »

« Oh euh … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je tenais à vous voir. »

« Moi ? Mais comment vous avez su où je bossais ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « J'ai mes sources. Pouvons-nous parler 5 minutes ? »

Emma enleva rapidement son tablier et s'assit à la place vacante en face de celle de Regina et refit prestement sa queue de cheval.

« Hey Em' ! »

« Je prends ma pause Jerry ! » hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter Regina « Désolée. » dit-elle en un rire crispé « Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Elle nota la soudaine gêne de la jolie brune qui se racla la gorge avant de prononcer un mot « Je tenais à m'excuser pour mes propos tenus à votre encontre hier. »

« Oh … Vraiment ? Mais … »

« Ma fille m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé hier. »

« Henry aussi. »

« Oh … Donc vous devez savoir que … Ma fougue m'a poussé à dire des choses totalement déplacées. Je m'en excuse. »

« Excuses acceptées. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez simplement voulu protéger votre fille, comme je veux protéger mon fils. » Regina lui sourit faiblement « J'ai demandé à Henry d'aller s'excuser à son tour auprès de votre fille. »

« Evelyn a promis de faire de même aujourd'hui même. »

« Tant mieux alors … Tout est bien qui finit bien. » s'amusa Emma

« Certes. Je ne sais pas si vous savez qui je suis mais …»

« Oh je sais. Enfin je savais pas jusqu'à ce que mon fils brandisse sous mon nez votre magazine. »

« Je vois. »

« Vous savez … Que vous soyez riche et célèbre ou que vous soyez simple habitant de New-York, ça ne change rien, en tout cas pour moi. » Regina se redressa alors, fronçant les sourcils « Ne vous méprenez pas. C'est super ce que vous êtes et je lis parfois votre magazine mais … Je tenais juste à vous dire que ça change rien pour moi. J'accepte vos excuses parce que vous êtes la mère d'Evelyn pas parce que vous êtes une businesswoman de renom. »

Emma la fixa alors d'un petit sourire alors que Regina soupira bruyamment « C'est tout à votre honneur. »

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

Regina plia le journal avant de se lever « Non merci, je dois reprendre le travail. »

Et alors qu'elle était sur le chemin pour partir, Emma l'alpagua « Je … J'espère que ça ira maintenant … Pour nos enfants je veux dire. »

« Ma fille n'a plus aucun intérêt à en vouloir à votre fils. Si problème y a encore, cela ne viendra certainement plus d'elle. » lança-t-elle sur un air hautain, avant de partir sans se retourner

Emma grimaça alors, elle devrait se contenter de ça, Regina Mills n'était surement capable que de ça.

Elle sourit alors : cette femme devait avoir un sacré tempérament et un caractère bien trempé, et une beauté, glaciale certes, mais captivante.

* * *

« Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec la Glaciale ou pas ? » lança Arthur entre 2 bouchées de frites.

« Y'a rien. On a juste mis les choses au clair. »

« Sans histoire de petits pois ni de purée ? » s'amusa le rouquin

« Sans ça. Je crois qu'on est reparti sur de bonnes bases. »

« T'es sérieux mec ? Tu veux dire que t'es pote avec elle ? »

« Je sais pas si on est amis … Mais en tout cas on est plus ennemis. »

« C'est déjà pas mal, surtout concernant la Glaciale. »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! » argua Henry « Elle est pas Glaciale, elle est incomprise. »

« Tu la défends maintenant ? J'te rappelle qu'elle t'a balancé sa bouffe. »

« Pour moi c'est déjà du passé. »

Arthur soupira alors « Si elle est pas si glaciale que ça … Tu peux m'arranger le coup avec elle ? »

Henry grimaça « T'es sérieux ? Y'a encore une minute, tu la traitais de glaciale. »

« Ouais mais … J'ai jamais eu un pote qui était vraiment ami avec elle alors … »

« Je t'arrangerais rien avec elle … Pas maintenant en tout cas. »

« Hey, tu viens à la sortie demain ? »

« Quelle sortie ? »

« Ah merde, tu es arrivé en cours de route, t'as surement pas eu l'autorisation de sortie. »

« Quelle autorisation ? Et quelle sortie ? »

« Tous les ans, on sort à Staten Island pour le week-end. Mais si t'as eu la feuille alors … »

« Ou on la demande ? »

Henry ne pouvait louper une telle occasion ! Il fallait qu'il obtienne ce papier car, il le savait, sa mère ne serait pas contre. Ce n'était qu'une formalité mais il devait le faire !

Sans attendre, il se rendit au secrétariat afin de retirer un formulaire d'autorisation parentale. Et bien que la vieille femme à l'accueil lui informa que c'était trop tard, il prit quand même le papier et se rua dans la classe de M. Gold

« M. Gold ! »

« Henry Swan, il y a des façons d'entrer dans une classe plus appropriée que cela. »

« Pardon. »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Je voulais vous parler de la sortie de demain. »

Gold haussa un sourcil avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez « Oh oui je vois. Tu n'as évidemment pas été prévenu … »

« J'ai obtenu une autorisation, il suffit juste que ma mère signe. »

« Mais j'avais besoin de cette autorisation il y a une semaine déjà. Je dois avoir un compte juste. »

« Mais Ryan est absent et son frère nous a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Je pourrais prendre sa place ! »

Stupéfait par l'aplomb du jeune garçon, il hoqueta de surprise « Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Sauf que j'ai besoin de cette autorisation avant de partir. »

« Si j'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle vienne la signer, y'aura plus de problème ? »

Gold fixa l'adolescent dont la détermination forçait le respect, puis soupira « Certes. »

« Merci ! » s'enjoua l'ado en sortant de la salle. Il se dirigea vers les premières toilettes venues, s'y engouffra et appela sa mère.

« M'man ? »

« _Quoi encore ? Sur qui tu as balancé tes légumes cette fois ?_ »

« Rien à voir. J'aurais besoin que tu passes à l'école. »

« _Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais je suis en service !_ »

« Tu pourrais finir plus tôt ce soir et venir me chercher ? »

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

« Demain y'a une sortie scolaire pour le week-end, et j'ai besoin que tu signes l'autorisation ! Si tu le fais pas avant la fin des cours, je pourrais pas y aller. »

Quelques secondes de silence plus tard et un soupir qu'Henry distingua derrière le combiné « _Okay, okay. A quelle heure tu finis ?_ »

Henry sourit alors … Sa mère ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Henry attendit patiemment sa mère. Regardant sans cesse sa montre, il trépignait sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Henry sursauta en découvrant Evelyn, sac à dos sur le dos « J'attends ma mère. »

« Tu prends pas le bus d'habitude ? »

« Si mais là j'ai besoin qu'elle … Attends, comment tu sais que je prends le bus ? »

Evelyn fronça le nez et détourna le visage « … »

« Et … Et toi, tu vas ou comme ça ? »

« Cours de piano. »

« Oh cool … »

Elle s'assit alors à ses cotés « Et toi, tu joues d'un instrument ? »

« Non … Enfin, j'me suis essayé à la batterie, mais ça n'a pas plu aux voisins. » s'amusa-t-il

« Je vois … »

« Et toi, tu prends pas le bus je suppose … »

« Non. Et comment ça _tu supposes_ ? »

« Bah j'me dis avec la mère que tu as, tu dois avoir genre un chauffeur avec limousine nan ? »

Evelyn grimaça « La mère que j'ai ? »

« Ouais, tu sais … Elle est riche non ? »

« Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? »

« Bah j'ai jamais dis que ça l'était. » dit-il en se grattant la nuque « Enfin si tu crois que c'était un truc négatif … »

« Non, non, désolée. C'est moi qui suis assez fébrile sur le sujet, pardon. Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, j'ai un chauffeur et pas une limousine, mais seulement une Mercedes. »

« C'est déjà pas mal. » sourit-il

« Au fait, je ne pourrais pas te faire cours ce soir … »

« Oh … C'est pas grave. »

Evelyn le fixa alors « Tu me caches quelque chose ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu détournes le regard. Quand les gens mentent, ils détournent toujours le regard. Alors ? »

Il se racla la gorge et la fixa alors « On a décidé de repartir sur de bonnes bases hein ? »

« C'est ce qu'on a dit oui. »

« Alors, je vais être franc avec toi : j'ai pas besoin de cours de rattrapage. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Ce qu'on est en train de faire en cours en ce moment, je l'ai étudié l'année dernière avec ma grand-mère. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? »

« J'en sais rien … Je voulais que ça se passe bien. Je voulais avoir des amis. »

« Tu as du bien te foutre de moi alors … » lança Evelyn en regardant l'horizon devant elle

« C'était pas le but recherché. »

« Ca veut dire que tu es mon concurrent direct. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour le classement général. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors tu seras certainement un des meilleurs élèves le trimestre prochain. Il est pas question que je perde ma première place. »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? On … On est encore amis ou pas ? »

« On est rivaux. »

« … »

« Mais on peut entretenir de bonnes relations pour autant. » dit-elle dans un semi sourire qui ne rassura pas Henry pour autant. Lui qui pensait que tout était réglé, s'il avait su, il se serait tu.

« Mon chauffeur est là. A demain Henry. Tu viens à Staten Island alors ? »

« Ouaip, si ma mère se décide à arriver. »

Elle sourit alors « A demain. »

Elle monta dans une vieille Mercedes de collection avant de disparaitre. Henry soupira alors avant de regarder son téléphone une fois encore … Sa mère était en retard. Il scrutait la sortie des professeurs, espérant que Gold n'allait pas partir maintenant.

Quand il entendit enfin le bruit métallique caractéristique du moteur de sa mère, il soupira enfin. Emma bondit hors de la voiture et se rua sur son fils, affolée « Je suis là, je suis là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! »

« Des embouteillages à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Va vraiment falloir que je songe à ne prendre que le métro dans cette satanée ville ! C'est pas trop tard au moins ? »

« Nan, signe ! »

Il lui tendit le papier qu'elle parcourut à peine du regard « Alors, il s'agit de quoi au juste ? »

« Une sortie tout le week-end à Staten Island. On va dormir dans une auberge et tout quoi … »

« Super. Tiens voilà. »

Il lui arracha des mains et bondit hors du banc « Voilà Gold, je reviens ! »

Elle suivit son fils du regard jusqu'à arriver devant un homme d'âge mur, assez sec, avec une canne. Elle le vit tendre le papier à cet homme puis revenir quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que l'homme monta dans sa voiture « Bah dis doc, il a l'air aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. »

« C'est mon prof principal. C'est à lui que je devais donner l'autorisation. »

« Et c'est bon ? »

« C'est bon. Départ demain à 10h. »

« Va falloir faire un sac alors. »

« On est pas pressé. Pizza ce soir ? »

« Encore ? »

« Chinois alors … »

« Adjugé pour le chinois ! » Elle l'attrapa par le cou et le colla à elle

« Mamannn ! »

« Quoi ? Je vais pas te voir durant 2 jours ! »

* * *

Quand Regina rentra ce soir-là, elle se retrouva, comme d'habitude à cette heure tardive, seule. Granny faisait certainement les derniers brins de vaisselle alors qu'Evelyn était dans sa chambre.

Elle soupira alors : il était plus facile de faire de bonnes résolutions que de s'y tenir. Elle monta alors doucement les marches la menant jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. La lumière sous l'embrasure de sa porte lui prouva que sa fille n'était pas encore endormie. Elle toqua alors avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte.

« Eve ? »

« Oui ? »

Regina s'approcha alors et s'assit au bord du lit où sa fille était allongée, lisant un livre de Jules Verne, son auteur favori.

« _De la Terre à la Lune_ … » soupira Regina en lisant le titre du livre « Tu ne l'as pas déjà lu ? »

« Si, 2 fois. Mais je préfère définitivement « _Le tour du Monde en 80 jours_ », l'histoire est plus attractive. »

« Alors pourquoi continuer à lire celui-ci ? »

« Parce que je l'ai commencé. » lança Evelyn, comme si cela coulait de source. Elle referma le livre avant de fixer sa mère « Tu as parlé à la mère d'Henry Swan ? »

« Oui. Elle travaille dans un Diner's … A peu près potable pour les standing du quartier. »

Evelyn soupira alors : sa mère ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et soudain, elle eut un flash : agissait-elle elle aussi comme cela avec ses camarades de classe ? Tout ce qu'Henry lui avait dit était vrai, mais ne se rendait pas compte à quel point jusqu'à maintenant.

« Eve ? Ca va ? »

« Huh … Oui, pardon. Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Rien. Elle m'a écouté. Elle est vraiment … étrange cette femme. Je ne sais pas si tous les gens venant de la campagne sont ainsi mais … »

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Critiquer les gens. »

« Mais Eve … »

« Elle est probablement différente de nous, mais pas forcément inférieur. Je comprends Henry quand il dit qu'à prendre tout le monde de haut, on finit par ne plus voir personne vraiment … »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends soudain ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi hargneuse ? Tu n'as jamais élevé la voix envers moi … »

« Pardon mais … »

« Je crois que cette sortie ce week-end te fera le plus grand bien. » Elle se leva alors et remit ses cheveux en place « Bon, il est temps de dormir. Il ne s'agirait pas de manquer le bateau demain. »

« Oui maman. »

« Bonne nuit chérie. » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front

« Bonne nuit. »

Regina quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant une Evelyn frustrée et en colère. Sa mère avait promis que les choses changeraient … Les choses seraient plus longues que prévues.

* * *

« Maman on va être à la bourre ! » lança Henry en avalant en vitesse son dernier pancake

« Voilà, voilà, j'arrive ! T'es gonflé quand même, mon seul jour de congé. »

Emma finissait de mettre son débardeur « Oh m'maaaaaannn, c'est dégueu ! »

« Roh arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchée ! Tu en verras des femmes dénudées un jour ! »

« Maman ! »

« En tout cas, pas avant tes 18 ans ! »

« Maman ! »

« Et pas sur des sites internet ! »

« MAMAN ! »

« Ok, ok, je rigole … Pour le site internet … » murmura-t-elle avant d'attraper sa veste « Allez, je t'emmène en voiture. »

« En voiture ? Mais et les embouteillages ? »

« Nan … T'inquiètes pas, il est encore tôt. »

« T'es sûre de toi ? Si je loupe ce bateau, je te parlerais plus jamais de toute ma vie, tu le sais ça ? »

Emma le fixa alors avant de souffler « Ok. Va pour le métro. J'ai pas envie de me brouiller avec mon fils jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. »

Il sourit alors et attrapa son sac.

* * *

« Marco, c'est moi qui emmène Evelyn ce matin. »

Quand Regina prit le volant, le vieil homme haussa les sourcils « Très bien madame. »

« Maman ? » s'étonna Evelyn en montant dans la voiture « Mais … »

« C'est moi qui t'emmène, monte. » La jeune fille ne broncha pas alors « J'ai donné leur journée à Marco et Granny. » et le moteur démarra, elles quittèrent leur demeure.

« Et toi ? »

« Comme tu n'es pas là, je me débrouillerais très bien seule, je sais encore cuisiner. »

« Y'a bien longtemps que tu ne m'as cuisiné quelque chose. »

Regina fronça les sourcils alors « C'est vrai. Je devrais faire cela plus souvent. Quand tu reviendras, je te ferais mes fameux chaussons aux pommes. »

« Tes fameux chaussons aux pommes ? Granny sait en faire aussi. » lança sur un ton de défi la jeune fille

« Oh mais les miens sont bien meilleurs. »

« Je veux bien te croire … En attendant, ceux de Granny sont très bons. »

* * *

Henry ruminait sur place, trépignant son impatience. Le métro qu'ils avaient choisi de prendre était non seulement bondé mais … coincé sur la rame.

Impuissante, Emma ne pouvait rien faire : revenir sur leurs pas jusqu'à chez eux prendrait trop de temps et ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'aller jusqu'au port. Non, ils devaient prendre leur mal en patience et prier pour que le métro reparte sans trop de retard.

* * *

Evelyn gigotait sur son siège. Elle se tapait le front contre la vitre de la voiture : elles étaient coincées dans les embouteillages, Regina n'ayant pas assez anticipé les bouchons un samedi matin.

Regina n'osait pas prononcer un mot : elle savait que cette sortie était très importante pour sa fille et elle se demandait, si Marco avait été à sa place, s'il aurait anticipé ou prit ce chemin là …

Elle s'en voulait et jetait de temps à autre des regards à sa fille qui ne pipait mot. Elle pouvait sentir sa déception car, sauf miracle, elles n'arriveraient jamais à temps avant le départ du ferry.

Et quand elles arrivèrent enfin au port, courant jusqu'au quai, ce ne fut que pour voir le bateau au loin … Regina, essoufflée, s'appuyait les mains sur les genoux, tandis qu'Evelyn regardait désespérément le bateau partir au loin, sans rien pouvoir faire. La déception était grande, elle avait tant attendu ce week-end loin de la prison de solitude de sa maison …

« Et merdeeeeuuhhh ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils en se retournant et en voyant alors arriver en courant Henry et sa mère, pestant. Emma se tenait le ventre, assaillie par des points de coté tandis qu'Henry voyait le bateau à l'horizon partir avec ses rêves d'évasion.

« Henry … Chéri, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. » lança Emma en se mettant à genou devant son fils, ses mains sur ses épaules « Je savais combien cette sortie était importante pour toi et les efforts que tu as fourni pour l'obtenir, je suis désolée. »

Henry afficha un triste sourire « C'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ais insisté pour qu'on prenne le métro. Si on avait fait comme tu voulais, si on avais pris la voiture … »

« … Vous auriez été comme nous. » compléta Evelyn, attirant le regard des Swan « Vous auriez été coincés comme nous dans les embouteillages. »

Emma se releva alors, époussetant ses genoux « Alors vous aussi vous … Avez loupé le bateau. »

« Exact. » répondit sobrement Regina. A ce moment son téléphone sonna et elle se mit à l'écart pour répondre.

« Bon bah il nous reste plus qu'à rentrer … J'te promets de t'offrir une journée sans pareil ! »

« T'es pas obligée maman … »

« Si, si, si, j'y tiens ! Alors … Ciné, parc d'attraction, cochonneries à manger et donjons en pagaille ? »

Henry ne pu que sourire à ce programme qui aurait fait rêver n'importe quel ado « Okay. » Evelyn sourit timidement alors à cette complicité, envieuse.

« Eve … Je vais devoir retourner au bureau, ils ont besoin de moi. » lança Regina, pressée

« Je rentre à la maison ? »

« J'ai donné sa journée à Granny. »

« Mais je suis assez grande pour être seule à la maison ! » protesta la jeune fille

« Ce n'est pas négociable ! Je vais te trouver une baby-sitter ! »

Soudain un raclement de gorge attira leur attention « Si je peux me permettre … Je … C'est mon jour de congé aujourd'hui et j'ai Henry de toute manière alors … Je peux veiller sur votre fille si vous voulez. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vraiment ? Vous voulez garder ma fille ? »

« Ca ne me dérange absolument pas, hein Henry ? »

L'ado ne pipa mot mais haussa les épaules. Regina fixa alors sa fille « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Evelyn souffla « J'aurais préféré être seule à la maison mais … Ca devrait le faire, je pense. »

« Cool alors … C'est bon ? Prenez votre temps et venez la chercher quand vous pourrez. Et si jamais y'a un contretemps, bah … Elle a ses affaires avec elle et j'ai de quoi la faire dormir … Juste … Au cas où. »

Regina soupira : elle avait beau être une mère peu présente, l'idée de laisser sa fille à une quasi-inconnue n'était pas pour lui plaire. Mais en même temps, il était hors de question que sa fille reste seule toute une journée ou plus : qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer ? Elle se pencha vers sa fille alors « Ma chérie … S'il n'y a aucun problème alors … C'est d'accord. Tu vas aller chez miss Swan et … »

« … Appelez-moi Emma. » lança avec un sourire la jolie blonde

Regina lui lança un regard en biais avant de revenir vers sa fille « Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi. »

Evelyn sourit alors, laissant sa mère l'embrasser sur le front avant de se diriger vers Emma et Henry, ce dernier l'accueillant avec un léger sourire gêné.

« Bon allez, on y va les loulous ! » Elle attrapa chaque enfant par une épaule et les conduisit vers la bouche de métro devant le regard impliqué de Regina qui sortit de sa contemplation par un nouvel appel.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une Mills au milieu des Swan, une folle journée et une nouvelle dispute ... Dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	4. Une journée folle

**Hello hello mes agneaux !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Et ces vacances (pour ceux qui en ont -') ?!**

**Bref, merci encore pour votre accueil, je suis contente que ça vous plaise.**

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui : une Mills chez les Swan, une prise de conscience, une nouvelle dispute**

**N'hésitez pas à prendre quelques secondes pour donner vos impressions, histoire de voir si je vais dans la bonne direction ou pas ... on sait jamais :/**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Une journée folle**

Evelyn n'était pas des plus à l'aise dans le métro, les gens se pressant contre eux. Voyant sa gêne notable, Henry s'approcha d'elle « Ca va ? T'as déjà pris le métro avant ? »

Evelyn le fusilla d'un regard noir « Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

« Hey les enfants, on va devoir faire quelques courses avant notre folle journée. »

« Okay. » lança Henry

Une fois l'épreuve du métro passée, Evelyn constata que le véhicule des Swan était comme eux : bizarre et hors norme « On va monter dans ça ? Ca roule au moins ? »

« Evidemment ! Allez monte ! » lança joyeusement Emma

Les enfants se retrouvèrent derrière et le voyage se passa en silence, chacun des enfants regardant du coté de sa vitre. Une fois la voiture garée au parking, Emma alla chercher un caddie dans lequel elle invita Henry à monter avant de commencer une folle course, zigzaguant entre les voitures. Evelyn haussa un sourcil, surpris, en voyant non pas une mère et son fils, mais 2 ados s'amusant joyeusement. Elle avait du mal à se dire que l'on pouvait avoir ce genre de relation entre une mère et son enfant. Celles avec sa mère étaient plus plates, plus conventionnelles. Mais bizarrement, elle s'imaginait totalement avoir une relation plus excentrique avec sa mère, si tant est qu'elle sortait de son carcan de femme d'affaire coincée.

« Evelyn, tu viens ! » lança Emma de l'autre coté du parking.

* * *

« Alors … On a acheté de quoi faire une soirée ciné sympa avec popcorns et chamallow. On va pouvoir faire d'énormes _grilled cheese spécial Swan_. » énuméra Emma en sortant les courses des sacs.

« C'est quoi ça un _grilled cheese spécial Swan_ ? »

« C'est un grilled cheese avec un ingrédient spécial dedans. Mais si je te dis ce que c'est, je devrais te tuer sur le champ … » dit-elle en pointant une spatule en bois vers elle « Et on ne voudrait pas ça car ta mère me tomberait dessus et engagerait des tueurs à gages. » Evelyn sourit alors « Alors … Henry, tu pourrais lui faire visiter les lieux huh ? Pendant que je range les courses. »

« Ok. » lança Henry en invitant Evelyn à le suivre. Il lui montra alors le salon, la salle de bain de sa mère, sa chambre avec sa propre salle de bain, plus d'une autre chambre d'ami qui serait, si jamais Regina ne pouvait la reprendre, sa chambre d'appoint pour la nuit.

« Ce sont tous tes livres ? » demanda Evelyn en jugeant de la collection impressionnante de livres qu'avait Henry dans sa chambre.

« Ouais, j'adore lire. »

Evelyn haussa un sourcil, surprise « _La légende du Roi Arthur, Camelot, Merlin l'Enchanteur_ … Tu aimes les légendes et la chevalerie ? »

« Assez oui. J'aime … la magie, mais pas seulement celles que l'on peut lire dans les livres de légendes mais aussi dans n'importe quel livre où les exploits des hommes peuvent paraitre comme tel. »

Evelyn resta impressionnée, sans toutefois le lui montrer « Moi j'aime Jules Verne. »

« _20 00 lieus sous les mers_ est mon préféré. » lança Henry en un sourire

« _Moi c'est le Tour du monde en 80 jours_. » Ils échangèrent un regard complice : ils venaient de trouver un premier terrain d'entente. Ils s'assirent alors sur le lit « Il est où ton père ? »

Henry soupira « Je le connais pas. Il a mis ma mère enceinte quand elle avait 17 ans … Et quand il l'a su, il s'est enfui … C'est un comportement chevaleresque hein … »

« Je … Suis désolée. »

« T'as pas à l'être. Moi-même je le suis pas. Il s'est comporté comme un con envers ma mère en la laissant se débrouiller toute seule toutes ces années. Et depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre, ma mère m'a tout expliqué. Et quand j'ai compris alors … Je me suis juré de prendre soin d'elle, comme jamais aucun homme n'a su le faire. » Evelyn comprenait maintenant la relation entre Henry et sa mère, et elle l'enviait « Et toi … Il est où ton père ? Pourquoi il aurait pas pu te garder aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais absolument pas où il est … Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais 6 ans. »

« Oh … »

« Mon père n'a pas supporté le train de vie de ma mère. Quand ils se sont connus, ils voulaient vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, de voyages et de découvertes. Mais au sortir de la fac, alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de prendre une année sabbatique pour découvrir le monde, ma mère a trouvé un stage dans une boite de marketing. Elle promettait sans cesse à mon père qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu … Mais plus tard. Mon père aimait réellement ma mère, et elle aussi je crois. Alors ils se sont mariés … Et puis elle est tombée enceinte dans la même année. En parallèle, le métier de journaliste sans frontière de mon père commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, tout comme la carrière de ma mère qui venait de créer Elixir. »

« Ca a coincé … »

« Plutôt oui. Un soir mon père a demandé à ma mère de choisir : sa famille ou son travail. Sauf que pour elle, le tout pouvait être concilié. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, son métier prenait le pas sur sa vie familiale … Ne laissant plus de place à son couple et à peine à son rôle de mère. Alors mon père a voulu divorcer … Elle l'a à peine retenu. »

« Et tu le revois pas ? »

« J'ai des cartes de temps en temps, des 4 coins du monde. Je sais pas grand-chose sur lui si ce n'est qu'il s'appelle Daniel, que j'ai hérité de lui sa passion pour les chevaux. Je le vois peut-être une fois dans l'année. Il n'est jamais dans le même pays d'un mois à l'autre. »

« Et ta mère a jamais voulu se remarier ? »

« Elle a vécu une histoire avec un autre homme une année avant que ce dernier ne fasse comme mon père et ne démissionne à son tour. C'est con, je l'aimais bien lui, il avait un fils de 5 ans, Roland, qui était gentil … Ils étaient gentils tous les 2. Mais ma mère a encore tout fait foiré. Et le problème c'est qu'elle ne pense pas que le problème vient d'elle. »

« Ouais … C'est dommage. »

« Tu n'en as jamais voulu à ta mère ou ton père ? »

« Nope. Mon père, je ressens rien pour lui, ni envie ni colère, je l'ignore tout simplement. Et ma mère … Quoiqu'elle choisisse, je serais de son coté, je la soutiendrais comme personne ne la fais, je lui dois bien ça. A cause de moi, elle a pas pu faire les études qu'elle voulait faire. Elle est devenue adulte trop tôt, trop vite. »

« Je comprends maintenant son comportement assez … infantile. »

« Ouais. » s'amusa Henry « Elle essaie de profiter maintenant que je suis plus grand et qu'on peut partager plus de trucs ensemble. Et venir ici, c'est un nouveau départ pour tous les deux. Et toi, comment tu t'entends avec ta mère ? »

« Oh ça n'a rien à voir … Ma mère … Je sais qu'elle m'aime, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, elle remuerait ciel et terre … Mais son travail … Il la bouffe tellement. Je sais plus à quand remonte notre dernier week-end ensemble, simplement à la maison, ou a faire du shopping. Je sais que tout ce que j'ai, c'est grâce à elle et ses efforts pour qu'on ait un train de vie aisé. Je sais que je dois être reconnaissante parce qu'elle se démène pour que je vive bien. Je dois pas être égoïste en lui disant qu'elle m'aime pas parce que je me rends compte que, si elle pouvait, elle ferait autrement. Elle a pas eu l'enfance aisée que j'ai eu. On a une famille assez … conflictuelle. »

Ils se regardèrent alors avant d'éclater de rire

« Hey les mômes, ça vous dis cet aprèm' : bowling et ciné ? » lança Emma en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte

« Yeah ! » lança Henry

* * *

Jamais Evelyn n'avait vécu un repas aussi atypique : Emma et Henry ne cessaient de parler, s'enjouer sur l'après-midi à venir. Elle s'amusa lorsqu'Emma initia un jeu « la meilleure tête de grilled cheese » avec du ketchup.

« Bon allez, si on veut faire tout ce qu'on a dit, faut pas trainer. C'est parti pour le bowling ! Evelyn, t'as déjà joué ? »

« Jamais. »

« On va t'apprendre ! »

Peu rassurée, Evelyn accepta toutefois, ce disant que c'était le moment ou jamais. Alors, devant l'immense complexe multi-jeux, Evelyn eut soudainement une hésitation « Euh … Je suis pas sûre là. »

« Allez, tu vas voir, c'est fun ! »

Emma la prit par les épaules et la poussa « Pour 3 personnes, dont 2 enfants. »

Une fois les chaussures mises, Henry se posta à coté d'Evelyn « Alors ? »

« C'est pas de la dernière mode mais … Ca pourrait être pire. »

« Allez les ados, vous deux contre moi ! »

« T'as aucune chance ! » lança Henry fièrement

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

* * *

Ils enchainèrent 2 parties d'affilé. Evelyn, qui avait eu du mal, avait finalement trouvé ses marques et réussissait à ne mettre dans la gouttière qu'une fois tous les 5 lancers. Assez fière d'elle, bien que son score était loin derrière ceux d'henry et d'Emma, elle s'amusait bien, comme rarement elle s'était amusée.

Et en sortant du bowling, sous les éclats de rire des échanges des meilleurs moments, elle fut interrompue par les vibrations de son téléphone « Allo ? »

« _Ma chérie ?_ »

« Hey maman ! »

« _Comment ça va ?_ »

« Super bien ! On a mangé des spécial Grilled cheese et là, on vient de faire du bowling ! C'est génial, on devrait essayer un jour. »

« _Oh … C'est bien alors … J'en ais encore pour au moins 3h chérie et …_ »

« … C'est pas grave, on va au ciné là ! » s'enjoua l'ado

« _Oh, je vois … C'est bien_. »

« Ouais … »

« _Ouais ?_ »

« Oui pardon. Je … Je dois te laisser, on monte en voiture là. A ce soir alors ? »

« _Oui, promis, j'essais._ »

Puis Evelyn monta en voiture avant que chacun ne débâte du film à choisir.

« Alors ? Science-fiction, fleur bleue ou horreur ? »

« Science-fiction ! » lança Henry

« Et toi Eve ? »

La jeune fille fut surprise. Seule sa mère l'appelait ainsi. Elle sourit alors « Je … Peu importe. »

« Ah non,il faut que ça plaise à tout le monde, alors, tu préfères quoi ? »

« Science-fiction ça me va. »

« Ok. Alors … On a … « _La planète des singes 2_ » … Ou encore « _Les Gardiens de la Galaxie _» … Ou encore … »

« Les gardiens ! » lança mutinement Henry

Et même si Evelyn n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce film, elle ne pu qui suivre son engouement et voter pour ce film aussi.

* * *

Regina était contrariée. Non pas parce que son assistante avait oublié les rushs de photos pour la futur couverture du mois d'Octobre, non pas parce qu'elle avait failli se bruler les lèvres avec son café brulant, non pas parce qu'elle en avait encore pour des heures avant de clôturer la couverture et d'être enfin tranquille.

Elle était contrariée parce que sa fille, la chair de sa chair, semblait s'amuser sans elle … Oui, Evelyn semblait passer une merveilleuse journée en compagnie d'inconnus. Et ce qui rendait Regina encore plus fébrile, c'est qu'elle n'imaginait pas avoir le temps dans un proche avenir de faire de même.

Elle fulminait de savoir que sa fille avait appris à jouer au bowling sans que ce soit elle qui le lui enseigne. Elle aurait aimé partager ces moments avec elle … Et pas que sa fille les partage avec une inconnue, et qu'elle s'amuse par-dessus le marché !

« Miss Mills ? Les coloristes sont arrivés. »

« Faites les entrer. »

Elle devait en finir au plus vite … Elle devait retrouver sa fille, même si cela incluait le récit de sa fabuleuse journée. Elle devait montrer à sa fille qu'elle pouvait aussi profiter de ce week-end avorté pour passer du temps avec sa fille, des moments agréables, drôles et tendres. Tout ce que cette femme, cette … Swan, était en train de lui voler.

Elle haïssait cette femme ! Elle l'avait trouvé rude et grossière, impolie et totalement immature. Comment cette femme pouvait avoir un enfant ?

Puis ses pensées dévièrent vers la jeune femme pour la détailler de nouveau : des vêtements visiblement trop courts pour elle, outrageusement serrés et voyants. Ses boucles blondes la rajeunissant plus que nécessaire. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Elle était incontestablement plus jeune qu'elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait du passé le reste de sa jeunesse à élever son fils, preuve de son immaturité.

Oui, elle détestait cette femme …

* * *

Après le film, la fatigue se fit sentir du coté des ados et Emma leur concéda alors une fin de journée plus calme chez eux. Et tandis qu'Emma voyait les heures défilées, elle se doutait qu'Evelyn dinerait chez eux ce soir. Et alors qu'elle préparait le repas, les deux ados se retrouvèrent devant la télé.

« Alors … Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Tu proposes quoi ? »

Henry lui tendit alors une manette « Une partie ? »

« De jeu vidéo ? Sérieusement ? » dit-elle en croisant les bras devant elle

« Bah quoi ? T'as peur de perdre ? »

« Tu m'as rétamée au bowling, ça t'a pas suffit ? »

« Hey, si tu veux on peut faire autre chose … »

« Non, va pour un jeu. Je vais te mettre la pâtée. »

« Bonbons ? »

« Ma mère ne m'autorise pas à en manger. »

Emma apporta un plein saladier de popcorns « Ca va pas te tuer d'en prendre quelques un … »

Il sourit alors avant d'allumer la console sur un jeu de courses, sous le regard amusé d'Emma.

Et quand l'heure du repas arriva, Evelyn ne fut même pas surprise que sa mère ne soit pas là. Emma lui proposa de l'appeler pour savoir ou elle en était, et quand sa mère l'informa qu'elle en avait encore pour une bonne heure … Evelyn l'informa alors qu'Emma lui avait proposé de dormir chez elle, et qu'elle avait accepté le temps qu'elle arrive.

Sentant l'amertume dans la voix de sa mère, Evelyn ne regretta pas son choix même si elle aurait préféré que sa mère vienne la chercher.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda Emma en entrant dans la chambre de fortune d'Evelyn « Tu ne dors pas encore ? »

« Non, j'ai toujours espoir que ma mère arrive dans les minutes à venir. »

« Si elle arrive, je te promets de te réveiller. » Evelyn l'en remercia d'un signe de tête « Ta mère à vraiment de la chance d'avoir une fille aussi belle, intelligente et douée que toi. »

« Vous avez Henry. »

« Ne lui dis pas, mais je l'échangerais bien contre toi. »

Elle rigola alors « Il a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme vous. Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui, en tout cas, plus que si j'étais restée seule chez moi. »

« Alors tant mieux. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. On fera la revanche au bowling, et à la course. »

« Vous croyez qu'il a été vexée que je le batte ? »

« C'est un garçon. Et être battue par une fille … Il s'en remettra. » Elles sourient puis Emma la borda, un geste qui surpris Evelyn « Bonne nuit. »

Et alors que les enfants dormaient et qu'Emma, allongée sur le canapé, zappant nonchalamment, on sonna à la porte. Quand elle bondit du canapé pour ouvrir la porte, elle aperçut Regina.

« Miss Mills ? »

« Bonsoir. Je … Je sais qu'il est tard mais … »

« Evelyn s'est endormie il y a 30 minutes à peine. »

« Oh … Je … J'espérais que … »

« Je vais la réveiller. »

« Oh non, ne la réveillez pas. »

« Je lui ais promis de la réveiller dès que vous arriverez. »

« Mais … »

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses. » Regina fut surprise mais n'insista pas « Entrez, je vais la chercher. Au fait … Comment vous avez trouvé mon adresse ? »

« J'ai demandé à Evelyn de me l'envoyer. »

« Oh … Ok. »

Emma s'absenta quelques secondes durant lesquelles Regina scanna l'appartement du regard : pas mal pour une mère ado débarquant à New-York. Peut-être n'était-elle pas celle qu'elle prétendait.

« Maman ? »

Regina se retourna alors et son cœur se gonfler de bonheur en voyant sa fille, à moitié endormie « Chérie. » Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle « Je suis si désolée d'arriver si tard. »

« Hm … »

« Je … On rentre ? »

Evelyn lui sourit alors « Ok. »

« Va chercher tes affaires. » Et quand la jeune fille disparut, Regina se tourna vers Emma « Merci miss Swan. »

Emma lui sourit « C'est rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Elle s'est bien amusée, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Oui. Merci. » Et quand Evelyn revint « Dis au revoir et merci à miss Swan, Eve. »

La petite se tourna alors et enlaça la belle blonde, geste qui surprit Regina, avant de lui soupirer un merci et à bientôt.

Quand Emma referma la porte et se tourna, elle vit Henry, bien éveillé dans le couloir « Elle est partie ? »

« Ouaip … Elle te manque déjà hein … » titilla Emma « Elle te plait hein ? Elle est mignonne ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Allez va te coucher, il est tard. »

« Hey, je peux veiller ? Demain y'a pas cours. »

« Mais moi je bosse demain. »

« D'ailleurs, je vais faire quoi demain moi ? »

« Je bosse que le matin et le midi. Tu peux dormir et faire la grasse mat', ensuite on avisera. »

« Mouais … »

« Allez, au lit. »

* * *

Quand Regina ramena Evelyn dans son lit, elle la portait presque. Elle la borda, la veilla pendant de longues minutes : sa fille était si belle et si grande. Depuis quand était-elle si grande ? Elle avait grandi d'un coup, et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue.

Elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille qui s'agita quelque peu. Regina sourit alors : elle était passée à coté de sa fille totalement. Mais demain, elle se l'était promis, elle passerait la journée avec sa fille et ferait que cette dernière se souviendrait à jamais de ce week-end.

* * *

« Ok … Je rentre a 13h. Tu bouges pas ok ? »

« Et si j'ai envie ? »

« Henry, je suis cool mais faut pas pousser : tu n'as que 12 ans. Et je laisserais pas mon fils de 12 ans dans une immense ville comme New-York, qu'il connait à peine. »

« Je vais avoir 13 ans ! »

« Peu importe. Si tu désobéis, tu seras punis, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Hm … Ok … » grommela-t-il avant que sa mère ne l'embrasse sur le front et ne parte pour le resto. Mais Henry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ce que ne savait pas sa mère ne pouvait la rendre furieuse, pas vrai ?

C'est dans cette optique qu'il s'habilla, déjeuna rapidement, s'empara d'un sac à dos avec quelques vivres, de l'eau et des cartes de New-York ainsi que du métro, avant de sortir de l'appartement, avec l'idée de revenir avant 13h.

* * *

« Que souhaites-tu faire ? » demanda Regina en servant un jus de fruit frais à sa fille qui venait de se lever.

« J'en sais rien … On pourrait rester à la maison et faire cocooning ? »

« Je n'ai pas pris ma journée avec toi juste pour rester vissée sur le canapé. Ca ne te dit pas d'aller faire du shopping au Rockefeller Center ? »

« Ah oui ! »

« Alors habille-toi. »

* * *

Henry avait tout d'abord fait un tour à Central Park. De ce qu'il jugea, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat : un bout de forêt au milieu de la ville … Il n'y avait guère que les citadins pour s'extasier de la sorte devant. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de la large forêt qui entourait Storybrooke qui se retrouvait alors coincée entre ça et la mer, un petit coin perdu du Maine.

Il décida de passer à un autre lieu, emblématique celui-ci. Il n'imaginait pas alors que le destin allait s'en mêler.

* * *

« La bleu ou la jaune ? » lança Evelyn en mettant devant elle 2 débardeurs de différentes couleurs. Sa mère, attentive, scrutait le moindre défaut mais, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, tout allait à sa fille. Elle faisait ce qu'elle aurait adoré faire avec sa mère au même âge. En ayant souffert, elle se devait de réparer cette erreur avec sa propre fille.

« Le jaune. »

« Et le jeans ? »

« Le noir. »

Une fois choisis, les vêtements atterrirent directement dans le panier que s'empressa Regina de payer. Rien n'était trop beau pour sa fille, rien. Alors quand elle la supplia d'aller dans un des magasins de chaussures les plus chers du centre commercial, sa mère ne pu refuser.

Elles allèrent donc essayer chaussures sur chaussures, se fichant du prix allant avec. Elles étaient simplement heureuses d'être là, ensemble, à partager une activité mère-fille, activité qui s'était fait attendre. Il aura fallu la concurrence d'une blonde aux jeans trop serrés pour réveiller Regina et son instinct maternel.

Regina détestait la concurrence, et la veille en entendant sa fille rire et s'amuser avec une autre qu'elle, sa jalousie et sa fierté en avait pris un coup.

« Regarde maman, t'en penses quoi de celles-ci ? »

Regina pencha la tête légèrement sur le coté et plissa les yeux « Hm … Un peu grandes non ? »

« Un peu, mais c'était juste pour voir. L'année prochaine peut-être ? »

Regina ne pu que sourire à l'engouement et la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de sa fille. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu sa fille sourire ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps la négligeait-elle ? Et, elle le voyait, Evelyn n'était pas contente de dépenser de l'argent, de dévaliser les boutiques … Elle était heureuse d'être simplement avec sa mère, de partager une journée ordinaire.

« Maman, tu rêves ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu prenais quelque chose ? »

« Oh … J'ai assez d'escarpins pour cette vie et les 2 suivantes mon cœur. Allez, prends-les. »

« Mais … »

« Tu les mettras pour la rentrée prochaine. »

Evelyn sourit alors : qu'elle obtienne ou pas ses chaussures, peu lui importait. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis, c'était qu'elle avait sa mère pour elle seule toute la journée. Une chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis une éternité, semblait-il.

« Il est près de midi, on se mange quelque chose ? »

« J'adorerais un fish&amp;chips ! »

« Ah oui vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Hier soir chez Emma on a mangé un fish&amp;chips et c'était super bon ! »

« Chez _Emma _? »

« Miss Swan. » reprit Evelyn « Pardon. »

Regina se détendit alors et soupira « Ce n'est rien… Alors … Tu t'es amusée chez elle ? »

« Oui. On a fait un bowling et on a été au cinéma. »

« Voir quel film ? »

« Oh un film de science-fiction. »

« Tu aimes ce genre ? » s'étonna Regina

« Ca ne me rebute pas. »

Elle connaissait si peu de choses sur sa fille. Tout ce qu'elle savait été qu'elle était assez bonne élève pour surpasser tous les élèves, qu'elle aimait les chevaux, le piano ou encore la natation.

Et alors qu'elles étaient en route pour un Fish&amp;Chips dans les allées du centre commercial, Evelyn se figea.

« Evie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je … C'est pas Henry là-bas ? »

Elle pointa du doigt un garçon avec un manteau gris et une longue écharpe grise et rouge. Regina du à son tour plisser les yeux pour reconnaitre ou pas le garçon. A cette distance et avec la foule, elle n'en était pas sûre.

« Ce n'est qu'un garçon commun … »

« Non, je … Je reconnais cette écharpe. »

« Que ferait-il ici ? Sa mère m'a dit qu'elle travaillait aujourd'hui. »

Mais quand le jeune garçon, qui semblait flâner seul dans les allées, se tourna alors, chacune distingua précisément Henry.

« C'est lui ! Henry ! » Bien évidemment, Henry ne l'entendit pas et continua sa marche « Viens maman, on va le rattraper ! »

« Evie ! »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Evelyn était déjà loin. Elle hâta le pas alors pour finalement les rattraper tous les 2 quelques secondes plus tard « Henry ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Oh euh … Bah j'me promène. »

« Tu … Tu te promène seul ? »

« Bah ouais. »

« Ta mère est au courant ? »

Henry se mordit la lèvre inférieure un quart de seconde avant de répondre machinalement « Ouais, bien sur ! »

Regina fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement contrariée : comment pouvait-on laisser un garçon de 12 ans seul dans cette ville ? Dans cet immense centre commercial où il était facile, pour celui qui le voulait, de le prendre.

« C'est impensable. »

« Quoi ? Oh non, y'a pas de soucis, vraiment ! »

« Je ne crois pas non. Comment peut-on laisser un enfant seul ici ? Allez viens, on va parler à ta mère ! »

« Quoi mais … » Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, Regina le prit par les épaules et c'est tous les 3 qu'ils sortirent du centre commercial pour se rendre à la voiture. Durant le trajet Evelyn nota l'inquiétude et le stress du garçon :

« T'as menti hein ? » lui murmura-t-elle. Il opina discrètement alors « Ca va chauffer pour toi. » Il déglutit alors, n'imaginant même pas l'engueulade qui allait s'en suivre.

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une quarantaine de minutes à Emma avant de finir son service et de rejoindre son fils. Elle avait prévu une après-midi jeux vidéo. Et alors qu'elle allait pour servir son énième client, une tornade brune entra dans le Diner's en compagnie de 2 enfants.

« Miss Swan ! »

« Miss Mills ? Henry ? »

Sa stupeur fut à la hauteur de la colère visible de la jolie brune qui fulminait « Je me demande ce qui m'était passé par la tête lorsque je vous ais confié ma fille ! »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Laisser un enfant de 12 ans se balader seul dans les rues de New-York ! Je vous savais immature, mais être aussi irresponsable … Vous avez de la chance que je n'avertisse pas les services sociaux ! »

A ces mots, Emma sentit ses joues rougir « Hey ! Je vous dis pas comment élever votre fille, alors ne me dites pas comment élever mon fils ! »

« Oh mais ma fille va très bien ! Je ne la laisserais pas seule au beau milieu d'une ville qu'elle connait à peine ! »

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de bien réfléchir avant de parler « Sérieusement ? Vous pensez que votre fille est heureuse ? Elle s'amuse plus en une journée avec une quasi-inconnue que sa propre mère dans toute l'année ! »

Regina écarquilla ses grands yeux noisette avant de faire un pas devant et envahir l'espace vitale d'Emma « Comment osez-vous … »

« J'ose comme vous osez vous-même. »

Elle expira fiévreusement avant d'attraper sa fille par les épaules « Viens Eve. Je t'interdis de reparler à ce petit sauvageon et son immature de mère ! » Puis elle claqua la porte en laissant un Henry plus mal à l'aise que possible et une Emma qui le fusilla du regard

« Oh toi jeune garçon, tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

* * *

« MAIS COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE CA ! » hurla Emma en faisant les cents pas dans son salon, sous les yeux baissés d'Henry, assis dans le canapé « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête bon sang ! Tu te rends compte ?! On est arrivé ici y'a une semaine et toi tu te balades en ville. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que New-York c'est pas Storybrooke ? C'est immense ! Et y'a des gens, et parfois des gens peu recommandables qui se seraient fait une joie de t'aider à pas retrouver ton chemin ! »

« J'avais téléchargé des plans de la ville et des transports … » murmura-t-il

« Mais c'est pas le problème ! Tu m'as désobéi Henry ! J'en avais juste pour la matinée ! »

« Je pensais pas en avoir pour longtemps. »

« Henry ! J'ai pas été assez clair en te disant de ne pas sortir ce matin ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi si on t'avait kidnappé ! Y'a des cinglés dans cette ville, y'a qu'à voir cette Mills ! »

« … »

« Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ! » lança-t-elle en se tapant le front de la paume de sa main « Non, mais les services sociaux ! Et si je les appelais moi pour délaissement d'enfant ! »

« Maman …. »

« Ah non ! Toi tu te tais ! Laisse moi passer ma colère sur cette femme, on sinon c'est toi qui va prendre cher ! »

Henry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé « Tu vas me punir ? »

« Et comment ! Je suis une mère cool, tu peux le reconnaitre, mais je suis pas stupide ! Henry tu m'as désobéi sciemment ! Tu as risqué ta vie et tu m'as fait passé pour la pire mère de l'année ! Pas de jeux vidéo durant 2 semaines. Pas de sortie durant un mois entier. Tu vas en cours, tu reviens, sans détour, sans retard ! »

« Mais Evelyn fait son anniversaire dans 15 jours ! »

« Ah non, je veux plus entendre parler de cette famille ! Tu es puni, un point c'est tout ! »

Henry bouda alors avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir.

Emma s'écroula sur le canapé, avec un mal de crâne naissant au creux de ses tempes. Quand elle repensait à l'arrivée tonitruante de Regina dans son restaurant ! Ah il était déjà loin le temps où elle l'a remerciait d'avoir pris soin de sa fille toute une journée ! Que se passait-il ? Henry ne lui avait jamais menti et encore moins remis en compte ses ordres. Etait-ce l'atmosphère de New-York, de cette grande ville, qui avait déjà des effets néfastes sur son fils ?

Avait-elle était trop laxiste ? Ou alors leur style de vie n'était-il fait que pour des petits patelins paumés comme Storybrooke ? Devait-elle se remettre en question et devenir plus sévère face à son fils et toutes les tentations de cette mégalopole ?

Elle s'allongea alors, essayant de trouver la paix … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Peut-être aurait-elle la solution en se réveillant plus tard …

* * *

Lorsque Regina rentra chez elle, sa colère n'était pas retombée. Elle maugréa tout au long du chemin, maudissant cette femme indigne qui osait remettre en question sa propre éducation. Mais qu'en était-il lorsque l'on laissait son enfant vagabonder seul dans les rues d'une ville telle que New-York.

« Cette femme … Cette femme ! » fulmina Regina « Je la hais ! Comment a-t-elle pu remettre en question mes capacités à élever ma fille … »

« Maman … »

« Ce n'est qu'une mère immature et idiote ! »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? » se retourna violemment Regina en fixa sa fille « On pardon chérie … »

« Maman … Miss Swan n'a rien à se reprocher. »

Regina fronça les sourcils alors avant de s'approcher de sa fille « Comment ça ? »

« Henry a menti. Il avait promis à sa mère de rester chez lui mais … Il a désobéi. Sa mère l'a jamais autorisé à sortir seul et à mon avis, il est en train de se prendre un sérieux revers … »

« Oh … » Regina comprit alors qu'une fois encore elle s'était trompée « Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'une mère responsable ne laisse pas son fils seul alors qu'elle part travailler ! »

« Maman, tu dois bien reconnaitre que, une fois encore, tu as un peu sur-réagi … Une fois encore. »

Regina soupira avant de s'affaler dans le canapé aux cotés de sa fille « Tu crois ? »

« Je crois oui … Deux fois ça fait beaucoup hein … »

« … »

« Je peux de nouveau parler à Henry. »

Regina jeta un œil vers sa fille « Tu l'aimes bien cet Henry ? »

« Il est sympa … Et franc. Et on aime tous les deux la lecture. Il aime Jules Verne tu sais ! Et je suis plutôt douée dans le maniement des jeux vidéo. » Dit-elle dans un sourire fier

Regina lui sourit alors en lui caressant la joue « Je t'aime, tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui maman. »

« J'irais m'excuser … Une nouvelle fois. »

Evelyn lui sourit alors … Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'elles n'en avaient pas fini avec cette famille Swan.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next: Des excuses (encore), un nouveau personnage haut en couleur, un déjeuner atypique, un anniversaire et une proposition intéressante ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	5. Avoir la paix

**Hello les amis !**

**Comment allez-vous bien ? Moi je suis crevée, mais passon, c'est pas le sujet !**

**Je voulais répondre à quelques petits malins qui ont bien reconnus le clin d'oeil au film "Un beau Jour" avec Michelle Pfeiffer dans la scène du bateau manqué dans le chapitre "Trêve" !**

**Bref passons à un chapitre intense avec plusieurs situations (dues à la longueur du chapitre ^^). Ainsi aujourd'hui nous avons au menu : des excuses, une invitation impromptue, un nouveau personnage, un déjeuner original, un anniversaire dans l'intimité ET une demande originale **

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, c'est l'un des plus longs/gros et, en quelque sorte, un premier tournant de l'histoire ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Avoir la Paix**

Quand Emma se réveilla le soir même, ce ne fut que pour entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge dans sa cuisine : il était près de 18h. Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux et à la seconde volée, elle sauta du canapé « Oui, c'est bon j'arrive … »

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle grimaça « Oh … Encore vous. »

« Bien … Je pense l'avoir mérité. » lança Regina d'accord

« Que me vaut le déplaisir ? »

« Je … Je venais pour … » Regina hésita

« Oui ? »

« Je m'excuse … Une nouvelle fois. »

Emma haussa un sourcil, bras croisé devant elle, elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte « Voyez-vous ça ? »

« Je … Evelyn m'a dit qu'Henry vous avez menti, que vous ne l'avez jamais autorisé à sortir seul. »

« Bah oui, quelle mère indigne, immature et irresponsable peut faire ça huh … »

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens aussi rapidement mais … »

« Eh bah, j'ai eu un traitement de faveur alors … » lança sarcastiquement Emma « Vous voulez entrer ? »

« Oh non je … Je voulais juste … Je tenais à éclaircir ce point. »

« Ou est Evelyn ? Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez laissé seule chez vous ?! » ironisa Emma

« Non, ma gouvernante est revenue, je vous remercie. » lança sur un ton moralisateur la belle brune « Mais … J'accepte la remarque, ce n'est que justice. »

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire avant qu'Emma ne le perde « Hey, vous ne croyez pas vous en sortir comme ça j'espère ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'accusez 2 fois de suite d'être une mauvaise mère négligente et immature. Vous croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir simplement avec des excuses. »

« Et que proposez-vous ? » demanda Regina en haussa un sourcil

« Un déjeuner. »

« Pardon ? »

« Accordez-moi un déjeuner … Pour mieux se connaitre. Ainsi on évitera les fausses accusations et les engueulades gratuites. »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« C'est … Une option envisageable. »

« Vous arriverez à me caser quelque part dans votre emploi du temps surchargé ?! » s'amusa Emma

Piquée au vif, Regina se redressa « Evidemment ! »

« Bon … Je vous donne mon numéro. Ca vous évitera de débouler comme une furie dans mon restau. Au fait, j'ai bien failli me faire virer à cause de vos conneries … »

Malgré le langage assez rustre de la jeune femme, Regina ne pu que se sentir coupable « Désolée … Encore une fois. »

« C'est cool. Si vous m'offrez un déjeuner, je vais pas être rancunière. »

Regina lui sourit poliment alors « Très bien, je vous tiens au courant. »

« Parfait. » Et alors que Regina s'éloignait « Oh … Au fait ! »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai appris par Henry que c'était l'anniversaire d'Evelyn dans 15 jours. »

« Exact. »

« Il est sensé être puni de sortie pour un mois … mais je serais tentée de faire une exception alors … Si je décide qu'il y aille … Y'a-t-il une liste de cadeaux ou je fais comme je le sens ? »

« Oh c'est une charmante attention … Mais non. »

« Sans blague, vous êtes riche comme crésus et Evelyn a surement tout ce qu'elle désire … Si Henry se pointe avec un bouquet de fleurs et une boite de chocolats, il va avoir l'air con non ? »

« Vous avez toujours un langage si châtier ? »

« Et vous, vous êtes toujours aussi coincée ? »

Regina se crispa alors mais expira doucement « Elle adore les livres, type Jules Verne. Elle aime aussi l'équitation et le piano… Et elle vient de se mettre au dessin. Charge à vous de trouver quelque chose maintenant. »

Emma grimaça « Entendu. »

« Je vous laisse donc et vous recontacterais pour un déjeuner. »

« Hey attention hein, me posez pas un lapin. »

Regina haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un timide sourire « Entendu. Bonne soirée miss Swan. »

« Bonne soirée miss Mills. »

Quand elle referma la porte, Emma découvrit derrière elle, un Henry tout sourire « Je vais pouvoir aller à sa fête alors ? »

Elle grimaça, prise en faute « Si tu es irréprochable pendant ces 2 semaines … On verra. »

« Cool ! Alors, tu vas déjeuner avec elle ? »

« Il va bien falloir qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente. On peut se disputer sans cesse. Surtout que nos enfants sont amenés à se marier dans un futur proche ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? non ! »

« Ouais, ouais … Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petite manège … En même temps t'as raison, elle est mignonne. »

« Maman arrête ! C'est pas mon genre. » »

Emma s'agenouilla devant lui et posa chacune de ses mains sur ses épaules « Tu sais c'est ok hein … Si ton truc c'est les garçons … »

Henry écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère « Ca va pas non ! Alors c'est ça ? Ca va être ça ma punition ? Supporter tes sarcasmes durant un mois ? »

« Oh t'as pas idée. » s'amusa Emma « Allez, on va bientôt manger. »

* * *

Quand Regina revint chez elle, se fut pour trouver Evelyn a table, l'attendant patiemment.

« Oh tu es déjà de retour, alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » lança Regina en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise

« Bah comment ça s'est passé ? Elle a accepté tes excuses ? »

« Pourquoi sembles-tu si impliquée ? »

« Bah je sais pas … J'ai pas envie que vous restiez fâchées … »

« Certes. Henry viendra à ton anniversaire, sa mère me l'a confirmé. Tâche de lui donner une invitation pour ta fête. »

« … »

« Evelyn ? Tu as entendu ? »

« Oui mais … Je ne pense pas faire de fête cette année. »

« Mais pourquoi ma chérie ? »

« Parce que j'arrête pas de repenser aux paroles d'Henry sur le fait qu'ils sont tous amis avec moi par intérêt. »

« Henry ne sait pas tout ! Tu as de vrais amis. »

« Non, je n'en ais pas. Ils restent tous parce qu'ils veulent être invités à ma fête. Et en y repensant … Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de leur faire profiter ma maison. »

« Très bien. Mais ne viens pas me dire que tu regrettes. »

« Au lieu de ça, j'aimerais … J'aimerais qu'on sorte toutes les 2. Qu'on passe la journée ensemble. »

Regina ferma son visage « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais … »

« Vraiment maman ? Pour mon anniversaire ! Et c'est pas comme si je te prévenais la veille ! Tu as 15 jours pour te préparer ! »

Evelyn se leva alors mais Regina lui attrapa la main et la fit se retourner vers elle « Non Evie, écoute… Désolée. Je serais là, je réserverais tout le week-end pour toi, promis. »

Evelyn soupira alors « Je fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourrais pas tenir. »

Sur ce, Evelyn se défit de la main de sa mère avant de rejoindre sa chambre, laissant Regina seule à la table d'un souper à peine touché.

* * *

« Hey … »

Henry, nez dans son casier à la recherche d'un livre qu'il ne trouva finalement pas, releva la tête pour voir Evelyn adossée à son propre casier « Quoi de neuf ? »

« On m'a passé le savon du siècle. »

« J'imagine. Alors … Ta punition ? »

« Privé de sorties durant un mois et de console pour 15 jours. »

« Je sais pas ce qui t'embête le plus sur ce coup … »

« Enfin tant que je peux venir à ta fête ! » dit-il enjoué

« Oh … Oui … A propos de ça … Je fais pas de fête cette année … »

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai juste envie d'être entourée des gens qui comptent. C'est pour ça que je réserverais mon anniversaire avec ma mère. »

Henry était déçu, mais d'un autre coté, il était content. Il sourit « Alors tant mieux. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment … »

« Je suis désolée que … »

« T'inquiète pas. »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant qu'Evelyn en reprenne la parole « Au fait, ta mère a accepté les excuses de ma mère ? » dit-elle en rigolant

« Tu m'étonnes. Dans le genre « _je juge plus vite que mon ombre_ » ta mère elle se pose là. »

« Elle est souvent comme ça avec les étrangers. »

« Bah j'espère que leur déjeuner leur permettra de mieux se connaitre et d'arrêter de s'engueuler. »

« Leur déjeuner ? »

« Ta mère t'a pas dit ? Elles vont déjeuner ensemble. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Aucune idée, je pense pas qu'elles aient fixé de date. »

« Pourquoi elle me l'a pas dit ? »

« C'est pas si important. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, Evelyn tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule de ses camarades.

* * *

Quand Evelyn rentra ce soir-là, elle eut la surprise de voir que sa mère était déjà là, assise sur le canapé du salon, des dizaines de dossiers éparpillés partout sur la table basse, par terre, sur ses genoux. Lunettes vissées sur le nez, Regina semblait en grande concentration quand sa fille l'interrompit « Maman ? »

« Oh Evie … »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lança la jeune fille en essayant de se trouver une place sur le canapé, sans bousculer le monticule de dossiers

« J'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer au bureau. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'arrivée de nouveaux stagiaires incapables et lents au possible. »

Evelyn hoqueta amusée avant de vagabonder son regard sur tous les dossiers « Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que tu comptais déjeuner avec la mère d'Henry ? »

La question fut aussi abrupte que la réaction de Regina qui fixa sa fille d'yeux ronds avant de soupirer et de retourner à ses dossiers « Oh simplement parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Elle a insisté. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça fait 2 fois que je me montre assez virulente envers elle. Hier soir elle m'a dit que les excuses ne suffisaient plus, qu'elle souhaitait un déjeuner afin de mieux se connaitre pour ne plus se méprendre l'une sur l'autre. »

« C'est honorable comme proposition. » concéda Evelyn « Tu vas y aller ? »

Regina lâcha alors ses dossiers et enleva ses lunettes, se frottant le visage « Hm je n'en sais rien. J'ai bien assez de travail pour perdre mon temps à un déjeuner avec une telle personne. »

« Tu lui as dis oui ? »

« J'ai dis oui afin qu'elle me lâche et que je puisse rentrer chez moi retrouver ma merveilleuse fille. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire Evelyn « De plus, je n'ai guère envie de me retrouver à discourir, même une vingtaine de minutes, avec une femme plus immature que ma fille et aussi irresponsable que son propre fils. Sans parler de son langage, grand dieu … Quelle vulgarité ! »

« Mais tu as dis oui. »

Regina souffla « Oui, j'ai dis oui. »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu n'aimes pas cette femme, pourquoi accepter un diner avec elle ? »

« Parce que … »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Parce que c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation ! » argua Regina

« Quelle situation ? »

« Etre redevable. Jamais je n'ai du m'excuser autant fois … D'ailleurs, jamais je n'ai du m'excuser. » souffla-t-elle

Evelyn sourit alors, reposant son dos sur le canapé « Je vois … »

« Alors j'ai accepté ce déjeuner afin d'effacer l'ardoise et de ne plus jamais y revenir. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais plus jamais à la revoir … Si tant est que tu ne fasses plus de bêtises avec son fils. » dit-elle en pointant d'un doigt accusateur sa fille « Entendu ? »

« Entendu. Est-ce que je peux faire mes devoirs ici avec toi ? »

Regina lui sourit avant de débarrasser la table basse « Avec joie. »

* * *

Emma était assez occupée avec son travail. En ce début Octobre, l'automne avait amené des clients frileux qui avaient abandonné les restaurant avec terrasse pour s'agglutiner au Diner's. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et si elle enchainait les plages horaires, les pourboires étaient en conséquence.

Henry avait retenu la leçon et elle savait qu'il ne tenterait plus de sorties en solo avant un bon moment. Et alors qu'elle prenait une pause bien méritée, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche « Oui allo ? »

« _Miss Swan, C'est Regina Mills, la mère d'Ev…_ »

« Oh miss Mills, ça va ? »

« _Oh euh … Oui merci. Je … Je vous appelle pour ce déjeuner …_ »

« Oh je vois. J'avais perdu espoir. Plus d'une semaine quand même. J'ai failli vous appeler. »

« _Certes, j'ai été assez occupée. Donc, avez-vous des disponibilités._ »

« Dites les vôtres, je vous dirais les miennes. »

_« Je peux avoir un créneau demain midi, vers 13h, si ce n'est pas trop tard pour vous._ »

« Nope, c'est parfait. Comment on fait, je vous rejoins à votre bureau ou … »

« _Non, non. Je viendrais vous rejoindre._ »

« Oh ok. Bon bah à demain alors. »

« _Oui c'est ça, à demain miss Swan._ »

Emma raccrocha et eu le sourire aux lèvres : Dieu que cette femme pouvait être coincée !

Et quand elle rentra le soir venu, elle retrouva son fils devant la télé, fixant avec désespoir sa console.

« Bah alors, tu déprimes ? » lança Emma en se laissant tomber dans le canapé

« Mouais … C'est comme d'être diabétique et de vivre dans une chocolaterie. »

« En parlant de ça « _Charlie et la chocolaterie_ » ce soir ? avec pleins de cochonneries sucrées ? »

« Mouais … »

Au fait, devine qui m'a appelé ce matin. »

« Aucune idée … Le père Noel ? »

« Nope, mieux : Regina Mills. »

« Sérieux ? Alors ? »

« On déjeuner ensemble demain midi. Ca avait l'air d'être une corvée pour elle plutôt qu'autre chose. »

« Pourquoi t'as accepté alors ? »

« Pour la faire chier évidemment. Si ça l'ennuie, autant que je l'ennuie jusqu'au bout. » s'amusa Emma

« T'es vraiment pas croyable toi … Je croyais que c'était pour faire une trêve ce déjeuner. »

« Elle m'a traité de gamine immature, puérile, irresponsable qui a un fils tout aussi incapable et borné qu'elle. Elle peut toujours se brosser pour que je lui pardonne ce coup-là. »

« Ca sera jamais fini entre vous hein ? »

« Pas tant qu'elle se dressera sur mon chemin avec ses tailleurs, ses haut talons et ses brushings impeccables. Et je parle pas de son fric qu'elle affiche sans retenue. »

« T'es jalouse parce qu'elle a de l'argent, avoue. »

« Je te rappelle qu'on en a aussi, et plus qu'il ne faut. De quoi t'assurer tes années universitaires ainsi qu'une bagnole quand tu auras l'âge. Voiture que tu n'auras pas si tu la défends encore. Mais t'es de quel coté toi ?! »

« Du tien évidemment. Mais … Je suis amie avec Evelyn. On s'entend bien. J'ai pas envie que vous vous brouillez toutes les 2 et que ça joue sur Evelyn et moi. »

« Tu l'aimes bien cette gamine hein ? »

« Assez. Elle me fait penser à Grâce. »

« Grâce, c'est pas cette gamine pour qui tu avais un crush en primaire ? »

« Hey ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis pas amoureux d'Evelyn. Je sais pas, on est pareil tous les 2 : on aime les livres, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, on s'entend bien, c'est tout. »

« Mouais … C'est le début de quelque chose ça. » titilla la jolie blonde

« A vrai dire, ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Parait que les opposés s'attirent. Ca se trouve, vous pourriez être les meilleures amies du monde avec sa mère. »

« Je crois pas non. » pouffa de rire Emma « On est bien trop différentes : on est pas du même monde, ça se voit. Je suis trop … Libre d'esprit, nature … »

« Bah peut-être que justement, tu pourrais apporter dans sa vie ce petit grain de folie qu'elle a visiblement pas. »

Emma le fixa alors « Attends, t'es pas en train de me caser avec elle là ? »

« Euh … Non je crois pas là ... »

Henry soupira : que les choses auraient été plus simples si leur mère respective s'était bien entendue. Emma avait souffert des années auparavant dans une relation perdue d'avance. Puis elle avait souffert une nouvelle fois des années après lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'ouvrir de nouveau son cœur : elle avait alors perdu son amour et la foi. Puis elle s'était perdue dans une relation à sens unique car, incapable d'aimer à sa juste valeur l'homme qui en pinçait pour elle, elle l'avait laissé croire qu'elle l'aimait, alors qu'elle était incapable de ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment. Elle s'était imperméabilisée à tout sentiment amoureux, pensant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer vraiment.

Henry, quant à lui, n'imaginait pas sa mère finir sa vie seule. Il était avec elle pour l'instant, mais il allait un jour quitter le nid familial et devoir laisser sa mère. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser à laisser sa mère seule. Il se sentait le devoir de la protéger, de veiller sur elle, même lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus sous le même toit.

« M'man ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu ferais un speed-dating ? »

« Tu veux être puni jusqu'à Noel ? »

* * *

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » lança Henry, plateau en main, visant une Evelyn en compagnie de ses 2 amies, la blonde et la rousse, dont Henry ne se souvenait plus les noms.

« Bien sur. » lança la brunette dans un grand sourire, tandis que ses 2 amis se regardèrent avant d'être soudainement gênées. Après s'être excusées, elles quittèrent la table sous les messes-basses et les regards en biais.

« Euh … C'est moi qui les fait fuir ? »

Evelyn rigola « Non, elles comprennent tout simplement pas comment on a pu passer de « _j'te balance ma bouffe en pleine figure _» à « _Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ?_ ». Un peu déroutant tu avoueras. »

« Oh je vois, c'est compréhensible. Au fait, tu sais que nos mères déjeunent ensemble ce midi ? »

« Oui j'étais à coté de ma mère quand elle a appelé ta mère. »

« Oh. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que ma mère n'a pas envie d'y aller. »

« Tout comme ça ne plaisait guère à ma mère d'initier l'invitation. »

« Pourquoi elles y vont alors si elles peuvent pas se voir ?! »

« Aucune idée. Parfois, les gestes déraisonnés des adultes resteront un mystère pour moi. »

« Tu crois qu'elles vont se balancer de la bouffe aussi ? »

« Hm … Ca pourrait être intéressant. »

Ils échangèrent alors un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Regina ne cessait de jeter un œil à sa pendule. Le travail s'amoncelait sur son bureau et elle se demandait si elle aurait vraiment le temps de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une heure pour aller manger.

« Tu as une tête à faire peur. »

Regina sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de sa collègue Kathryn « Pardon ? »

« Tu devrais prendre une pause. »

« Facile à dire. On doit boucler le numéro de Novembre à la fin de cette semaine. »

« Tu te surcharges pour rien. Il ne nous reste que 2 articles à finir et la couleur des gros titres. Ca ne va pas nous prendre des siècles. »

« J'aime être en avance. »

« Au fait, quelqu'un t'attend. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Mallie. Elle a dit que tu saurais. »

« Fais-la entrer. »

Kathryn haussa alors ses épaules et laissa sa place, quelques secondes plus tard, à une grande blonde aux boucles parfaites et aux yeux bleus perçants. Sans attendre, elle fit le tour du bureau et s'assit au bord, jambes croisés.

« Mal' je t'ai déjà dis que les fauteuils étaient fait pour ça, pas mon bureau. »

« Oh que tu es coincée mon dieu. Et, au fait, Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, descends de mon bureau. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Mallie, assise dans le fauteuil, regarda une Regina qui n'avait, visiblement, pas envie qu'elle soit là, racla sa gorge « Oh je vais bien, merci beaucoup. »

Regina soupira, releva le nez avant de quitter ses lunettes « Que veux-tu ? »

« C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta vieille amie ?! Charmant. »

« Mal' on s'est vues il y a quelques jours. »

« Et tu me manques déjà. » minauda la belle blonde en faisant une moue boudeuse

« Que veux-tu ? »

« T'inviter à déjeuner. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

« Ce midi ? Je ne peux pas. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore sauter un repas ! Tu as maigri non ? »

« Mal' ça suffit. »

« Et arrête de m'appeler Mal', j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à la fac … »

« … Et ce temps béni où tous les hommes passaient entre tes jambes et où tu les jetais comme de vieilles chaussettes. Te fut alors attribué le charmant surnom de Maléfique, de la sorcière de Disney du même nom : une sorcière vicieuse et mauvaise. Moi je trouve que ce surnom était tout à fait approprié. » lança Regina en souriant.

« Ca te va bien de dire ça toi, en plus je te signale que Maléfique est une fée à la base, pas une sorcière … Comment te surnommait-on déjà ? La méchante reine non ? » Regina grimaça « Parce que madame prenait ses airs supérieurs envers les autres et que tu étais aussi garce que maintenant. »

« Je me demande bien qu'elle folie m'a pris le jour où je t'ai parlé dans cette bibliothèque. »

« Oh, je suis la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, à part ma petite Evelyn bien sur. Au fait, comment va ma filleule préférée ? »

« Très bien. »

« Bon alors, tu viens déjeuner avec moi ou pas ? »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi non ? »

« Parce que je déjeune avec quelqu'un ! »

Aussitôt la phrase prononcée, Regina la regretta. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et n'osa pas regarder son amie qui, elle en était sûre, devait arborer un visage aussi intéressé qu'excité « Ah oui ? Quelqu'un huh …. »

« Laisse tomber Mal' »

« Oh non, Gina, hors de question ! Pour une fois qu'il semble y avoir un fait intéressant dans ta vie ! »

« Je vais simplement déjeuner. »

« Oui mais depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais déjeuné ailleurs que dans ton bureau. Je le sais, j'ai été ton assistante durant 5 ans Gina. Je sais que chaque fois quand il fait beau, tu prends une salade César avec un smoothie aux fruits rouge. Et quand il fait froid, tu prends des pâtes au saumon et un chocolat chaud. Je sais que tes couleurs sont le noir et le violet, que tu adores les chiens mais que tu es allergique à leurs poils, ce qui t'empêche d'en prendre. Alors, ma chère Regina, je sais quand ta vie est intéressante ou pas. Et je sais que sortir un midi pour déjeuner avec quelqu'un est important. » Regina soupira alors « Alors, tu craches le morceau ou je t'arrache les mots de la bouche moi-même. »

Et alors qu'elles débutaient un combat de regard où la première qui le baissait avait perdu, Regina, fatiguée et lasse en sachant que même si elle gagnait Mal' ne lâcherait pas le morceau, abdiqua « Ok. »

« Ah ! J'apporte les popcorns ? »

« Mal' ! »

« Ok, ok, désolée, vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Evelyn … Evelyn a un ami, Henry et … »

"Oh oh attends là … Evelyn à un copain ?"

« Non, pas un copain, un simple ami. Tu me laisses continuer ? »

« Oui pardon. »

« Cet Henry a une mère. Une mère quelque peu … immature. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Oh si tu la voyais : elle s'habille comme une ado, parle comme une ado et, m'est d'avis qu'elle a arrêté de grandir alors qu'elle était une ado. »

« Intéressant … Et donc ? »

« Je … Il s'est passé des choses. »

« Des choses ? Oh s'il te plait Gina sois plus précise. »

« Par 2 fois j'ai mal jugé des faits qui se sont avérés faux. Et par 2 fois, cette femme était l'un des paramètres. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de cette affaire dans laquelle Evie était mêlée à une bataille de nourriture au réfectoire de son collège ? »

« Oh oui, c'était drôle ! » s'esclaffa Mallie, mais devant le regard accusateur de Regina, elle perdit son sourire « Pardon. »

« Donc … Cette bataille, elle l'a initié avec ce garçon, cet Henry. »

« Oh je vois. »

« J'ai porté un jugement et des accusations trop rapides sur les faits et il s'est avéré que j'avais tort. Par 2 fois …. »

« Et donc, vous déjeunez ensemble ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est elle qui a tenu à ce que nous déjeunions. Evie et ce garçon s'entendent bien et je ne souhaite pas qu'il y a ait des tensions simplement parce que je ne m'entends pas avec cette femme. Donc j'ai accepté ce déjeuner pour aplanir les choses, voilà tout. »

« Hm … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tout ça pour ça. »

« Je te l'ai dis, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. »

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que vous auriez pu boire un verre dans un bar ou je ne sais quoi mais là c'est carrément un déjeuner ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Sur mon échelle graduée des rencards, le déjeuner arrive en second ! Juste derrière le diner dans un resto. Et devant le simple verre dans un bar, une sortie au ciné ou dans un parc d'attractions. »

« Tu es aussi puérile qu'elle. »

« Alors elle doit être fun. »

« Mal' ! »

« Je vois vraiment pas ce que vous pourrez vous dire durant ce déjeuner. »

« Figure-toi que je me le demande aussi. Quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter… »

« Au contraire, ça peut te faire que du bien ! Tu te socialises. »

« Tu te fous de moi là ? »

« Totalement ! Mais c'est drôle. »

« Dégage de mon bureau ! »

« Oh ce que tu peux être rabat-joie et coincée ! »

« Je-ne-suis-pas-coincée ! » articula-t-elle en tapant de la paume de la main sur son bureau, ce qui amusa Mal'

« Oh je t'en prie. Tu n'es pas la plus grande fêtarde du monde. »

« Je n'ais pas besoin de l'être. J'ai des responsabilités moi, j'ai une famille. »

Mal' sourit alors avant de se lever « Ouaip … Je t'appellerais ce soir pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. »

« Ce n'est pas l'événement du siècle bon sang ! »

« Ca, ça reste à voir. » conclut Mal' en un clin d'œil avant de sortir du bureau, laissant Regina plus qu'énervée.

En quoi était-ce un événement qu'elle déjeune hors de son bureau ?! A vrai dire, elle l'avait souvent fait … Pas plus tard que … Enfin … Elle était sûre … Mal' aurait-elle raison ? Etait-elle si casanière ?

Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à sortir en boite ou dans les soirées des diverses fraternités à la fac, peut-être parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, trop de travail, soit parce qu'on ne l'avait jamais invité. Elle soupira alors : elle était si concentrée sur son travail, qu'elle avait failli négliger sa fille. Allait-elle aussi négliger sa vie de femme à présent ?

Son magazine tournait plus qu'honorablement, du moins assez pour que Regina ne regarde plus à la dépense tous les mois, ou puisse offrir à sa fille ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle lui assurait aussi un bel avenir en ayant déposé, tous les ans depuis sa naissance, un petit pécule qui assurerait la vie de la jeune fille pour longtemps sans se soucier de trouver du travail de suite.

Mais elle repensa aussi au but premier de tant d'efforts : n'était-ce pas pour avoir une vie plus agréable pour elle et sa fille ? Pour qu'elles puissent partir en vacances ensemble ou qu'elles veuillent se faire de petits plaisirs entre une mère et sa fille, comme une journée shopping ?

Mais depuis quand ne profitait-elle de plus rien, y compris avec sa fille ? Elle était une femme d'affaire accomplie et son magazine tournait parfaitement. Elle pourrait, si elle le souhaitait, s'octroyer quelques jours de vacances loin du vacarme de la ville, avec sa fille. Mais elle n'en faisait rien, son travail lui demandant toujours plus, elle ne trouvait jamais le temps de profiter de ce que ses efforts lui octroyaient.

Quand elle jeta un œil à la pendule, il était 12h45.

* * *

Emme venait de finir son service. Elle avait à peine 30minutes pour ne plus sentir la frite et se recoiffer. A bien y repenser, ce déjeuner n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à cette femme ? Elles n'étaient pas du même monde, n'avaient, visiblement, pas reçu la même éducation, n'avaient pas le même destin. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, alors pourquoi avoir insisté pour déjeuner avec elle ? Cette heure allait être la plus longue de sa vie ! Et quand elle aperçut Regina à l'entrée du diner's, elle souffla un bout coup.

« Hey, à l'heure ! »

« Toujours. »

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien merci. »

« Bon … Bon on va déjeuner ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils « On ne déjeune pas ici ? Je croyais pourtant. »

« Oh non, j'y bosse déjà toute la journée, c'est pas pour y passer mes instants de liberté, venez. J'espère que vous aimez les hot-dogs ! »

Regina laissa passer Emma avant de grimacer : des hot-dogs …

« Le chariot est au bout de la rue, y'en a pour 5minutes à peine. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Durant la marche, aucune des deux ne prononça le moindre mot. Et quand elles arrivèrent devant le chariot à Hot-dogs, Emma sourit « Hey Julio ! »

« Hey Em' ! Toujours un spécial ? »

« Toujours ! Et pour vous ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Regina

« Pardon ? »

« Vous voulez quoi dans votre hot-dog ? Ketchup, moutarde, mayo, oignons, cornichons ? »

« Euh … Ketchup ? »

Emma lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Julio « Un ketchup avec. »

« C'est parti. »

« Vous allez voir, ceux-là valent le coup ! »

« … »

« Em' tiens ! »

Le vendeur lui tendit les 2 hot-dogs qu'elle prit en en donnant un à Regina, avant de prendre les barquettes de frites allant avec « Merci Julio, à demain ! Venez, on va s'asseoir dans le square. »

Regina la suivit sans dire un mot. Et quand elles se trouvèrent un banc et qu'elles s'y installèrent, elles commencèrent à manger en silence avant qu'Emma ne le brise « Alors … Ce hot-dog ? »

« Il … il est bon. Je suppose … »

Emma se figea alors et la regarda « Attendez, vous avez jamais mangé de hot-dog de votre vie ? Vous vivez à New-York ! »

« Est-ce obligatoire ? »

« Bah non mais … »

« Et pour votre gouverne, j'ai déjà mangé des hot-dogs. »

« Ok, ok. »

Regina grignota quelques frites avant de regarder autour d'elle « Alors c'est ici que vous venez manger tous les midis ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Ce régime alimentaire finira par vous tuer, ou du moins vous fera prendre 30kilos dans le mois. »

« J'ai un bon métabolisme. » dit-elle en finissant ses frites

« Quand vous parliez de déjeuner, je ne pensais pas que cela ressemblerait à des frites et un hot-dog sur le banc qu'un parc. »

« Pour les bougies et la musique douce, ça sera pour plus tard, désolée. » s'amusa Emma

« Très drôle. »

« Je vous ais pas demandé de déjeuner avec moi pour vous en mettre plein la vue, de toute manière j'ai pas les moyens de votre grandeur. Je voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, pour le bien de nos enfants. »

« Certes. »

« Alors … Parlez-moi de vous. »

« Pourquoi moi ? C'est vous qui avez invité. »

« Ok, ok. Alors … Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis … Une originale. J'ai toujours vécu dans un petit patelin du Maine. Mes parents étaient aimants, même s'ils étaient un peu trop fleur bleue pour moi. J'ai jamais été une fana des cours, alors j'ai passé ma crise d'adolescence à faire les pires conneries qu'on pouvait imaginé. J'ai même flirté avec la prison. »

Regina la fixa alors de stupeur « Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. Quand on rencontre les mauvaises personnes aux mauvais moments … »

« Les mauvaises personnes ? »

« Le père d'Henry, entre autre. »

« Oh … »

« Je l'aimais, enfin je crois. Comme une ado pouvait aimer un bad boy. Comme une ado pouvait se laisser séduire par un mec plus âgé qui lui promettait le monde. Il m'a promis pleins de choses à vrai dire, mais je n'ais récolté que des emmerdes … Et Henry bien sur. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. J'étais en train de me noyer et c'est lui qui m'a remonté à la surface. »

« Quel âge aviez-vous ? »

« Je suis tombée enceinte à 17 ans, j'ai accouché à 18. Autant dire que j'ai pas fais de grandes et longues études. Mais heureusement pour moi, ma famille était très appréciée là où on était … Quand j'ai voulu me prendre en main pour faire vivre mon fils, on m'a pris en tant qu'adjointe du shérif. »

« C'est une lourde responsabilité pour une débutante sans qualifications. » s'interrogea Regina

Emma sourit alors en grignotant une frite « Oh vous savez, être shérif à Storybrooke c'est comme être vigile dans une crèche … C'était surtout faire acte de présence : garder les ivrognes d'un soir en cellule, retrouver les chiens perdus … Ce genre de chose … »

« Oh je vois … »

« A partir du moment où j'ai tenu Henry dans mes bras … Ma vie a changé. Ma vie et ma vision des choses. Je n'étais plus seule maintenant, je devais aussi penser à mon fils. Alors j'ai travaillé dur pour gagner de quoi nous faire vivre. Même si mes parents étaient là en garde-fou, je voulais avant tout me débrouiller, pour … Je sais pas, me dire que j'en étais capable, que j'étais pas une bonne à rien. »

« Je comprends … »

« Alors … » dit-elle sur un ton plus léger « Quand vous m'avez taxée d'immature et de puérile … Vous aviez surement raison. Je veux dire : j'ai du grandir d'un seul coup. J'avais de nouvelles responsabilités, je devais devenir adulte à tout prix. Et je crois que, maintenant qu'Henry est plus grand, je me … lâche. Ca peut paraitre comme de l'immaturité j'en conviens. »

« Je suis désolée … Je ne juge pas les gens si vite d'habitude. »

« Oh je peux comprendre. Vous aimez votre fille autant que moi j'aime mon fils … Et dès qu'on s'en prend à elle, vous sortez les griffes. » dit-elle dans un sourire « Et vous alors, racontez-moi votre vie. »

« Oh euh … Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. »

« Etes-vous mariée ? »

« Divorcée. »

« Oh … »

« Depuis 6 ans. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

« Vous avez toujours des contacts avec lui ? »

« Non. Rarement. Il prend contact avec sa fille pour ses anniversaires et quelques Noel … »

« Si je vous demande les raisons, vous allez trouver ça trop personnel ? »

« Nous n'étions simplement plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous avions des points de vus totalement différents sur les choses. Quand nos vies se sont retrouvées incompatibles, il est parti. J'ai appris à faire avec. Je me suis plongée dans le travail afin d'offrir à ma fille les choses que son père ne lui offrirait jamais. J'avais à cœur de combler le trou qu'il laissait dans son cœur. Pour moi, il était impossible que ma fille puisse souffrir de son absence alors, j'ai rempli sa vie pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à ressentir cela : cheval, danse, dessin, musique … Je n'ai pas lésiné car, comme vous, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma fille. »

« Je comprends. » sourit Emma qui commençait à cerner la jeune femme

« Et vous … Avez-vous toujours des contacts avec le père d'Henry ? »

« Grand Dieu non. Et je ne souhaite plus jamais le revoir. »

« Henry sait-il à propos de son père ? »

« Il sait toute la vérité, je ne lui ais rien caché : il sait que son géniteur a fui dès qu'il a su qu'il m'avait mise enceinte et qu'il n'a jamais refait parler de lui. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu rude pour un si jeune enfant ? »

« Il n'a manqué de rien, pas même de l'absence de son père. Bien sur, y'a eu les sempiternels questions « _Il est ou ton père ?_ » mais Henry a toujours eu du répondant. »

« Oui, il ne manque pas de ressources. »

Emma sourit de plus belle « J'ai pas réussi grand-chose dans ma vie, mais ça, j'en suis fière. »

Regina se retrouva dans les paroles de la jeune femme. Malgré leurs différences, elles se rejoignaient sur ce point « Vous pouvez être fière en effet. »

« En plus, il doit ses aptitudes au lancer de purée de moi ! » s'amusa-t-elle

Regina haussa un sourcil « Oh je vois … »

« Ouais j'étais très forte à ça et au collage de chewing-gum dans les serrures. »

« Intéressant … »

Emma hoqueta d'amusement « C'est clair que vous, vous avez surement aucune anecdote de lycée de ce genre … »

Regina la fixa alors « Comment ça ? »

« Bah vous êtes pas de ce genre. »

« Quel genre ? »

« Le genre à faire les 400 coups au collège ou au lycée. Ce genre de coups où vous courrez pour vous planquer si vite comme si votre vie en dépendait. Le genre à faire le mur le soir pour aller s'amuser au pub du coin avec vos potes. »

En l'écoutant, Regina sourit … Elle avait fait ce genre de coups, mais elle se félicitait de ne plus, à présent, laisser paraitre son passé tumultueux à la fac « Et je suis donc de quel genre ? »

« Oh j'en sais rien : rat de bibliothèque, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, qui n'a jamais eu d'heures de colle ou de punitions … »

« Je vois. »

Emma se tourna alors vers la jolie brune « Je suis désolée pour le hot-dog. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je me rends compte que c'était peut-être pas approprié : un hot-dog, des frites et un banc dans un parc. »

Regina soupira alors avant de se tourner à son tour vers Emma « Ne vous excusez pas. C'était … rafraichissant. »

« Huh ? »

« Me sortir de mon bureau était une bonne idée, cela fait longtemps que je m'enfermais dedans pour manger … Quand j'avais le temps de manger. Prendre le temps aujourd'hui, même un hot-dog, ça fait du bien. »

Emma essaya de voir une note de mensonge, une quelconque malice … Mais rien. Elle sourit alors « Bah il faudra refaire ça un jour alors ! » lança-t-elle avant de jeter avec succès son emballage dans la poubelle à quelques mètres d'elle « Youhou ! 10 points pour Swan ! »

Regina ne pu que sourire : tout, pour cette femme, était prétexte au jeu et à voir la vie plus légèrement. Elle qui était si terre-à-terre, cela lui était inconnu. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre les choses avec plus de légèreté ? Et quand Emma se leva et s'étira, Regina jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Grand Dieu ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est 14h passé ! »

« Oh merde, mon service ! » lança Emma. Elles se regardèrent alors avant d'esquisser un léger sourire « Bon bah … Ca s'arrête là. J'ai été ravie qu'on puisse enfin parler. »

« Moi de même miss Swan. »

« S'il vous plait, pour que l'on reste en bon terme : appelez-moi Emma. »

Regina sourit alors « Très bien, Emma. A bientôt. »

« Oui certainement. »

Puis elles se séparèrent. Emma retrouva son restaurant tandis que Regina retourna dans son bureau. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le reste de l'après-midi, Regina se sentit plus légère et plus souriante.

* * *

Quand elle rentra le soir, elle eut à peine le temps d'être accueillie par sa fille que cette dernière l'asséna de questions « Ah tu as vu la mère d'Henry ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dis ? Ou avez-vous mangé ? »

« Evie stop ! »

« Pardon … »

« Pourquoi es-tu si enthousiaste ? »

« Parce que … J'en sais rien, je la trouve rigolote. »

« Certes. »

« Alors ? »

« Je … » son téléphona sonna alors, la poussant à couper court à la conversation. Mais si elle avait su qui était au bout du fils, elle n'aurait jamais décroché « Allo ? »

« _Hey Gina ! Alors ce rencard ?_ »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de mimer « _Je reviens_ » à sa fille et de partir vers la cuisine « Mal' … Ce n'était pas un rencard ! »

A ce moment, l'attention de Granny, qui préparait le repas du soir, fut attirée. Elle tendit discrètement l'oreille.

« _Oh appelle-ça comme tu veux. Alors ce déjeuner ?_ »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un déjeuner si tu veux savoir. C'était plus un repas sur le pouce dans la rue. »

_« Dans la rue ?_ »

« Dans un parc. Elle m'a gracieusement offert un hot-dog. » ironisa la jolie brune

« _Mon Dieu Regina ! Un hot-dog ? C'est le début de la fin si elle arrive déjà à détruire tes règles alimentaires !_ »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'était juste un déjeuner quelconque. »

« _Et de quoi avez-vous parlé lors de ce déjeuner quelconque ?_ »

« De tout et de rien … »

« _Et quoi en particulier ?_ »

« Nos visions de la vie et nos enfants respectifs. »

« _Et ça donne quoi ?_ »

« Elle est … De nature assez … Comment dire … »

« _Totalement ton opposé._ »

« Voilà. »

« _Mais … ça te plait non ?_ »

« Mal', peu importe si ça me plait ou pas. L'essentiel étant que nous avons mis les choses au clair pour nos enfants. »

« _Oh comme c'est chou …_ »

« Arrête. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« De faire ça. »

« _Ca quoi ?_ »

« Cette chose que je t'imagine faire en ce moment même en imaginant je-ne-sais quoi sur cette femme et moi. »

« _Eclaire-moi ma chère._ »

« Ne joues pas avec moi. Je suis fatiguée. »

« _Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ?_ »

« Non pas que je sache. Elle a sa vie, j'ai la mienne. »

« _Mais vous êtes amies ?!_ »

« Je ne crois pas non. Nous sommes juste deux parents qui nous nous connaissons et nous tolérons, c'est déjà bien plus qu'il y a une semaine … »

« _… Et bien moins que ce qu'il y aura la semaine prochaine !_ »

« Mal' ! Ca suffit. Ma migraine revient. »

« _Il faut que je la vois !_ »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« _Pour voir de mes yeux cette femme qui a réussi à te faire sortir de son bureau et qui, en plus, à réussi à te faire manger un hot-dog._ »

« Je te l'interdis. »

« _Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je ne vois la vérité en face huh … _»

« Je n'ai simplement pas envie que tu lui fasses peur. »

« _Très drôle._ »

« Mal', j'ai eu une longue journée, j'aimerais sincèrement prendre un bon bain et me détendre avec ma fille. »

« _Dans ton bain, tu vas penser à elle hein ?_ »

« Au revoir Mal'. »

« _Et pour te détendre, j'imagine que …_ »

Mallie n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase : Regina venait de raccrocher. La jeune femme se massa les tempes avant de jeter un œil vers Granny. Il ne semblait pas que la vieille femme ait entendu quoique se soit. Elle sortit alors de la cuisine … Granny avait le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

1 semaine et demi passa avant que les routes d'Emma et Regina ne se recroisent. En ce samedi matin, Regina réveilla doucement sa fille avec un petit déjeuner au lit « Ma chérie … »

« Hm … »

« Ma chérie, joyeux anniversaire … »

La tignasse brune de la jeune fille émergea de sous la couette pour laisser un sourire à moitié éveillé s'offrir à la jeune femme « Mmmannn … ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire. » répéta Regina en lui déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

Evelyn s'assit alors avant d'ébouriffer ses boucles ébènes « Quelle heure il est ? »

« Je t'ai laissé dormir une bonne partie de la matinée. »

« Quel est le programme ? »

« Je pensais que nous pourrions … Faire du shopping, t'acheter tout ce dont tu rêves, puis faire un tour à Broadway pour y voir … » Elle sortit de sa poche 2 billets qu'Evelyn attrapa avec ferveur

« Maman ! « _Wicked_ » ! J'adore ! »

« Je sais. Nous serons tout devant. »

Evelyn attrapa sa mère par le cou et l'embrassa sur la joue « Merci, merci, merci ! »

« Allez, déjeune et prépare-toi. »

« Entendu. »

* * *

« T'es sûr ? On aurait peut-être du annoncer notre arrivée. » maugréa Emma au volant de sa coccinelle

« Ca serait plus une surprise sinon. »

« J'en sais rien … c'est … Ca se trouve, elles sont même pas là. T'y a pensé à ça ? On aura l'air bien con devant leur portail fermé. »

« Regarde, quelqu'un en sort, vite accélère ! »

« Mais t'es pas bien toi ! Je vais pas forcer le passage pour entrer par effraction ?! »

« Comme si tu l'avais jamais fais … »

« Hey, c'était un autre temps, ok. » En arrivant à la hauteur du portail, elle ouvrit sa vitre conducteur « Excusez-moi. »

« Oui ? »

« Oh euh … Mon fils est un camarade de classe d'Evelyn Mills, il … Il aurait voulu la voir pour lui offrir un cadeau. Elle est là ? »

« Bien sur, entrez. »

« Ah tu vois ! » lança Henry, tout fier.

« Euh vous êtes sûr qu'on peut rentrer ? »

« Oui. Garez vous devant et sonner. »

« Ok, merci m'dame. » La vieille femme opina alors avant de partir. Emma profitant de l'ouverture du portail pour entrer « Merde, j'me souvenais plus que c'était aussi grand. »

« Gare-toi là. »

Et à peine le moteur fut coupé qu'Henry bondit hors de la voiture, cadeau en main, prêt à l'offrir à Evelyn. Emma hésita avant de sortir, mains dans les poches « Hey, je suis pas sûre que miss Mills soit du genre à aimer les visites impromptues tu vois … »

« Allez viens ! »

Emma grimaça avant de rejoindre son fils et de sonner, sous les insistances de ce dernier, à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre Evelyn.

« Henry ! Miss Swan ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Qui est-ce chérie ? » lança Regina en se postant derrière sa fille, les mains sur ses épaules « Oh, miss Swan ? »

« Sa… Salut. On vous dérange pas j'espère ?! »

« Absolument pas. Evelyn et moi n'avions l'intention de sortir que cet après-midi. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Oh bah … J'ai entendu dire que c'était l'anniversaire d'une jeune fille aujourd'hui … Qui fêtait ses 13 ans. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Joyeux anniversaire. » lança Henry en tendant un large paquet à la jeune fille. »

« Pour moi ? »

« De ma part et celle de ma mère. J'espère que ça te plaira. »

« Entrez. » proposa Regina

« Oh non, on voudrait pas s'imposer. C'est déjà limite de débouler à l'improviste … »

« Je vous en prie. Vous venez ici pour offrir un cadeau à ma fille. Quelle maitresse de maison déplorable je ferais si je ne vous invitais pas à entrer. » Emma soupira alors et accepta son invitation d'un sourire « Un verre ? »

« Oh euh … Juste un jus de fruit, si vous avez. »

« Je reviens. »

« Maman, je peux l'ouvrir ? »

« Evidemment. »

Evelyn posa alors le paquet sur la table basse et ne fit qu'une bouchée du papier cadeau pour découvrir « Wow … Henry c'est magnifique ! »

Quand Regina revint avec un plateau, 4 verres et une bouteille de jus de fruit, sa fille lui sauta presque dessus « Regarde maman ! Une mallette à dessin avec tout le nécessaire pour dessiner : de la craie, de la peinture, des pinceaux et même des pastels ! J'adore les pastels. »

Et devant l'enthousiasme de la petite fille, Regina ne pu que sourire « Merci. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Emma

« Oh j'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait commencer des cours de dessin. Je me suis dis que ça serait approprié. »

« C'était très bien pensé, merci encore. »

« Tu vas pouvoir me dessiner comme ça. » lança Henry fièrement

« Oh mais je n'aurais jamais de toile assez grande pour te dessiner toi et ton ego ! » rétorqua ironiquement la jeune fille

« Ah ah … »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un sourire alors

« Viens Henry, je vais te montrer ma collection de Jules Verne, j'en ais de très anciens ! »

« Cool, je peux y aller m'man ? »

« Ok, mais pas de bêtises hein ? »

« Promis. »

Les 2 ados disparurent alors en haut de l'immense escalier en marbre, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes seules dans le salon.

« Eh bah … Ils se sont vraiment trouvés ces deux là. » s'amusa Emma

« Il faut croire. »

« Tant mieux. C'était mal parti entre eux. » Regina sourit en lui servant un verre « Un peu comme nous quoi. »

« Certes. »

« Encore désolée de débouler comme ça … J'espère que ça contrarie pas vos plans ? »

« Absolument pas. Nous ne devons sortir que ce soir, nous allons voir une comédie musicale. »

« Sérieux ? Genre celle avec les chats ou celle parlant de la Révolution ? »

Regina hoqueta de rire « Vous parlez de _Cats_ et des _Misérables_ ? Non, ma fille adore Oz. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui. Petite, je lui lisais les aventures de Dorothy au pays d'Oz, et depuis, elle éprouve une sorte de fascination pour cette histoire. Nous allons voir _Wicked _ce soir. »

« Oh cool ! »

« Oui. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes, chacune le nez dans leur verre, la conversation stagnant.

« M'man, m'man ! » lança Henry en déboulant du haut de l'escalier

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as cassé ? »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel « Rieeennn … Dis, on peut faire Halloween ici ! »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Euh … Henry ? Tu m'expliques. »

« Je crois comprendre. » Emma se tourna vers Regina, un air dubitatif sur le visage « Evelyn lui as surement parlé de la fête d'Halloween qu'organise le quartier tous les ans. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui ! » s'extasia le jeune garçon « Y'aura un buffet de friandises, et on va aller dans le quartier pour en quémander ! Allez, ste plait, ste plait dis ouiiiiii ! »

« Henry … Calme-toi, tu vas faire une attaque. Henry, je veux pas casser ton trip mais … Cette fête s'organise entre les gens du quartier et, souviens-toi, on y habite pas. »

La joie d'Henry s'évapora alors, ainsi que ses rêves de déguisement et de bonbons « Oh … »

« Bah oui _oh_ … Désolée. » dit-elle vers Regina qui semblait aussi amusée que perplexe. Et quand Evelyn descendit à son tour, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure

« Peut-être … Pourrions-nous vous inviter pour cette journée ? Vous pourriez participer ainsi aux célébrations ? »

« Oh non miss Mills, ne vous sentez pas obligée. On s'est déjà imposé aujourd'hui … »

« Je vous invite. Vous ne vous imposez pas. »

« Oui enfin vous ne nous auriez jamais invité si _Henry_ n'avais pas lourdement, très lourdement, insisté. » insista Emma en fusillant son fils du regard. Henry grimaça alors de gêne avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé.

« Désolé … »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Henry, c'est une très bonne idée au contraire. » Puis Regina se tourna vers Emma « Je serais offensée si vous déclinez l'invitation. »

Le regard d'Emma alla de Regina jusqu'à son fils, en passant par le regard plein d'espoir d'Evelyn « Ok, ok. C'est d'accord ! »

« Ouais ! Ca nous rappellera les Halloween à Storybrooke ! » Il se tourna alors vers Regina et Evelyn « Tous les ans tout Storybrooke se décorait aux couleurs d'Halloween : les commerces, les restaurants, les rues … C'était trop beau ! »

« Eh bien quel enthousiasme. J'espère que ce que nous t'offrirons ici ne te décevras pas. »

« J'en doute fort ! » s'enjoua l'ado

« Bon … Je … C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on va vous laisser à cette journée spéciale. » lança Emma en faisant un clin d'œil vers Evelyn « Encore Joyeux anniversaire. »

Tous se levèrent alors et Regina et Evelyn raccompagnèrent les Swan à la porte « Bien. Alors à samedi prochain miss Swan. »

« Si vous voulez qu'on entretienne de bon rapport, appelez-moi Emma, définitivement. »

Elles se serrèrent la main et Regina sourit « Bien. Alors, à bientôt Emma. »

« Merci encore mille fois miss Swan pour le cadeau ! » lança Evelyn

« Et pour toi aussi le « Emma » est obligatoire, ok ? »

Evelyn se tourna vers sa mère comme pour lui demander son approbation, ce que cette dernière donna volontiers par un sourire et un hochement de tête « Merci Emma, merci Henry. »

Emma et Henry remontèrent alors en voiture et Regina ne quitta le porche de sa demeure que lorsque la coccinelle jaune disparut.

« Je suis désolé m'man, je voulais pas être grossier. »

« Je sais … Mais on a un plus gros problème sur les bras … »

« Lequel ? »

« On a une semaine pour trouver des costumes ! »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Un Halloween haut en couleur, une fin de soirée atypique, quelques éclaricissements, une invitation surprenante, une préparation stressante ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	6. Halloween

**Hello hello ! Bon, ce chapitre aurait été parfait le week-end dernier, mais tant pis XD **

**Je tiens encore à vous remercier de votre assiduïté et de votre fidélité, MERCI ENCORE !**

**A présent, place à Halloween !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Halloween**

La semaine passa à une lenteur extrême, du moins c'est ce que pensaient Henry et Evelyn. Les vacances avaient commencé et sans l'enchainement des cours, les journées leur semblaient bien longues.

Ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des messages, chacun prenant des nouvelles de l'avancement de la soirée ou des choix des costumes. Emma était prise par ses divers services et n'avait guère le temps de se trouver quelque chose. Elle décida donc de faire l'impasse sur son costume, préférant s'atteler à celui de son fils car, ce dernier avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait. Mais cette année avait un gout particulier : cette année ça ne serait pas Mary Margaret qui ferait le costume de son petit-fils.

« M'man … » demanda le garçon allongé sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de sa mère, tous les 2 regardant la télé.

« Hm ? »

« Tu avances sur mon costume ? »

Emma grimaça alors « Ouais, ouais … Plus que l'armure … » Henry se redressa alors et fixa sa mère d'un air dubitatif « Quoi, c'est vrai ! »

« Tu sais, si tu arrives pas, on peut aller en acheter un. »

Il fit alors une moue boudeuse « Ecoute, je suis nulle en couture, et j'ai pas vraiment le temps … Mais j'y tiens ! »

« M'man, je sais que c'était la tradition mais … grandma' n'est plus là alors … Je t'en voudrais pas si tu peux pas. »

« Chéri, tu sais pas ce que ça représente cette tradition. C'était une activité qu'on aimait partager … Ne pas la faire cette année ça voudrait dire que … C'est comme si … Comme on admettait qu'elle était vraiment partie. »

Henry la prit alors dans ses bras « Maman … »

« Je sais chéri, c'est égoïste parce que ça te pénalise … J'ai pas envie que tu ressembles à un chevalier au rabais. »

« Mais ça me dérange pas qu'on aille en acheter un. Et puis, si c'est toi qui l'achète, ça reste quand même dans la tradition nan ? »

« T'es sûr que tu m'en voudras pas ? »

« Non et puis … Je préfère que tu l'achètes si t'es pas sûre de ton coup. »

« Hey ! La confiance règne ! » dit-elle en le chatouillant « Espèce de petit … »

« Arrête, arrête ! Et toi, tu vas te déguiser en quoi ? »

« Oh, j'ai passé l'âge tu sais. »

« T'étais déguisée l'année dernière ! »

« Oh ça va hein ! T'es flic ou quoi ? »

« M'man … »

« Oui ? »

« Tu penses quoi de Regina ? »

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

« Depuis que tu lui as demandé de faire pareil avec toi. »

« Tu l'aimes bien hein ? »

« Détourne pas la conversation, je t'ai demandé avant. »

Emma sourit alors et s'affala dans le canapé, son fils retrouvant sa place sur ses genoux « Je l'apprécie … Bien plus que la première fois que nos chemins se sont croisés en tout cas. »

« Ca c'est sur … »

« Elle est un peu coincée et austère, mais bon … On s'y fait. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut être sympa avec quelques verres dans le nez. »

« Ca serait cool que vous deveniez amies … Ca t'en ferait au moins une ici. »

« Ouais, ça serait cool. »

* * *

Le quartier était métamorphosé, la fête battait son plein. Les rues ornaient des toiles d'araignées et des lanternes aux couleurs d'Halloween. Des enfants allaient déjà de maison en maison pour quémander des sucreries ou des sorts. Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux : cela lui rappelait ses Halloween à Storybrooke.

Emma entra dans la propriété des Mills, ouverte pour l'occasion, et se gara non loin de l'entrée. La maison, à l'instar des rues du quartier, était elle aussi décorée aux couleurs orange et noir avec des dizaines de citrouilles et leur bougie sur le perron. Des toiles d'araignées cascadant du plafond et des squelettes gigotant en lançant des cris fantomatiques.

Emma n'avait pas encore levé la main pour sonner que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas « Emma ! »

« Hey salut. » lança Emma en voyant Evelyn déguisée, visiblement, en petite sorcière : chapeau pointu, fausse verrue sur le nez, une robe en tulle noire et violette, et un balai dans une main « Tu es magnifique ! »

« Merci. »

« Salut Eve. »

« Oh Henry … Laisse moi deviner … Un chevalier ? »

Henry sourit alors en sortant son épée « Et je sens que je vais aller chasser quelques sorcières cette nuit ! »

« Ouuhhhh … »

« Hey doucement …. » lança Emma en voyant Henry se mettre à poursuivre la jeune fille dans toute la maison, laissant Emma seule sur le pas de la porte. Elle osa à peine entrer quand elle vit une silhouette descendre les grands escaliers.

« Evie, qui est-ce ? Oh … Miss Swan ? »

Emma resta figée sur place en voyant l'apparition : Regina était habillée d'une longue robe bordeaux et dentelles noire, laissant entrevoir discrètement un décolleté avantageux, dans une robe moulante affinant ses formes. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un haut chignon et son maquillage charbonneux rendait son visage plus sévère et, le pensait-elle, quelque peu machiavélique.

« Wow Regina … Vous êtes … »

« Et vous je constate que vous n'êtes pas. »

Emma plongea ses mains dans ses poches « Ouais, je suis pas du genre à me déguiser. »

« Quel dommage. Vous allez être la seule non déguisée dans le quartier. »

« Oh … »

« J'ai de quoi remédier à cela. Venez. »

« Mais … »

« Venez. »

Emma suivit alors Regina jusqu'au premier étage, puis longea un couloir avant d'arriver à la pièce que toute femme digne de ce nom rêverait d'avoir : un dressing plus grand encore que sa propre chambre.

« Wow, impressionnant. »

« J'ai ici quelques robes de bal qui pourraient vous aller. »

« Des robes de bal ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez avec de telles robes ?! »

« Vous êtes un peu plus fine, je pense que celle-ci fera l'affaire. »

Emma nota le déni visible de la jolie brune à lui répondre, mais oublia bien vite ce manquement quand Regina lui colla une robe écarlate devant elle « Parfait. »

« Hein, euh quoi ? »

« Vous allez mettre celle-ci. »

« J'ai dis à un moment donné que je voulais être déguisée ? »

« Vous ne serez pas déguisée, vous serez simplement … joliment apprêtée. »

« Mouais … »

« Je vous laisse vous changer. Si vous souhaitez, la salle de bain est sur votre gauche. »

« Merci miss Mi... »

« Regina. Avec plaisir. » lança la jolie brune

Il était étrange de voir un sourire aussi chaleureux sur le visage d'une femme qui arborait un tel accoutrement. Elle prit la longue robe bouffante rouge écarlate et se rendit dans la salle de bain : si elle devait être une princesse, alors elle le serait jusqu'au bout.

« Ou est ma mère ? » lança Henry en voyant Regina redescendre seule

« Elle se prépare. »

« Elle se prépare ? »

« Tu apprendras que quand ma mère a une idée dans la tête, elle l'a pas ailleurs. C'est un trait caractéristique des Mills. » lui murmura Evelyn

« Oh je vois … »

Et alors que la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, Evelyn se rua sur l'énorme saladier rempli de bonbons avant d'ouvrir la porte « Tante Mallie ! »

« Hey ma beauté ! Quel costume dis-moi, il a du mordant. »

« Le tien est pas mal non plus. Toujours le même à ce que je vois. »

« Toujours. » dit-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même. En effet, Mallie arborait tous les ans le même costume : une longue robe noir et violette toute faite de dentelles et de tulles. La tête était ornée de deux cornes et tenait dans une de ses mains un long bâton orné d'une sorte de boule de cristal. « Maléfique fait toujours son petit effet. » lança Mallie « Qui est ce beau chevalier ? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt Henry.

« Oh c'est un ami de l'école. »

« Hm … Intéressant. »

« Mallie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? » s'affola Regina

« Je suis un peu en avance certes, mais t'es pas obligée de paraitre si affolée. » s'offusqua la sulfureuse blonde

« Je ne suis absolument pas affolée. »

« Dis-moi, ce gamin, c'est bien celui auquel je pense ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Mouais, ça veut dire oui. »

« Ca veut dire : je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » argua Regina

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas simplement que tu l'as invité ? Y'a aucun problème. Et ça tombe bien, je vais enfin rencontrer cette perle rare. »

« Mal', si jamais ta langue fourche, je te l'arracherais. » menaça Regina

Mallie éclata de rire alors « Mais dis donc, tu es hargneuse ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre dans l'embarras. C'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, au contraire. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Tante Mallie, on y va ? »

« Oui mon cœur, on attend juste … Oh mon di… »

La tête de Mallie se figea dans un rictus de stupeur, suivi par les regards des 3 autres qui se figèrent tout autant en voyant Emma descendre les marches, peu assurée, arborant la magnifique robe rouge, ainsi qu'un chignon sur lequel était délicatement posée une tiare discrète.

« Woah m'man, t'es … »

« Sublime. » ponctua Evelyn « On dirait une vraie princesse ! »

Regina resta elle-même sans voix « Miss Swan … Quelle surprise. »

« Ouais, je suis pas super à l'aise à vrai dire … » Elle leva alors sa robe pour laisser apparaitre ses converses usées « Je pouvais pas mettre de talons … » dit-elle en minaudant

Retenant un rire, Regina se racla la gorge « Vous êtes parfaite. »

Emma se tourna vers son fils alors « Preux chevalier, acceptez de vous balader au bras de dame Emma ? »

Henry sourit « Gente damoiselle, laissez-moi être votre protecteur en cette nuit où les sorcières et les loups-garous rodent. »

« Oh sieur Henry, merci encore ! » minauda-t-elle devant les regards amusés de Regina, Evelyn et surtout Mallie, qui se pencha discrètement vers la jolie brune :

« Elle me plait, tu as touché le gros lot ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Si tu le dis Mal', si tu le dis … » dit-elle ironiquement

* * *

Henry et Evelyn étaient loin devant, toquant à chaque porte pour collecter des bonbons, sous les regards bienveillants de leurs mères respectives et d'une tantine plus amusée que jamais de la situation. Sous les regards insistants de son amie, Regina se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison particulière : elle avait invité Emma et Henry en toute innocence et pourtant, en regardant Mallie les fixer toutes les 2, elle avait l'impression que son simple geste de politesse devenait bien plus encore.

« Merci encore pour l'invitation. » lança Emma tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son fils quelques trente mètres plus loin « Henry s'amuse beaucoup. »

Regina sourit alors « Alors tant mieux. Evelyn y tenait beaucoup. Mais j'espère que vous vous amusez bien aussi ? »

« Oh oui. C'est pas mon rêve premier de porter un tel truc, mais si ça doit arriver alors, je préfère que ça soit dans ces circonstances, c'est plus fun. »

« Certes. Après la collecte, nous avons l'usage de déguster un _carrot cake_. Serez-vous des nôtres ? »

« Oh merci mais je voudrais pas m'imposer plus que ce qu'on a déjà fait. »

« Miss Swan c'est toujours une invitation. Vous pouvez la décliner certes, mais elle n'est en rien forcée. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu avant qu'Emma ne soit attirée par les cris enthousiastes de son fils l'invitant à le rejoindre pour regarder une maison dont le jardin était particulièrement bien décoré.

« Excusez-moi, le devoir m'appelle. » dit-elle en posant fugacement sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, avant d'accélérer le pas.

« Intéressant … » murmura Mallie à l'oreille d'une Regina qui sursauta

« Pardon ? »

« Votre interaction. Vous vous entendez bien. »

« C'est certainement mieux qu'il y a quelques jours. »

« Tu veux bien arrêter d'être aussi distante. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu parles comme un de tes magazines. Pas d'âme, pas de candeur, pas d'énergie. On dirait que tu es extérieure à toutes les choses que tu vis ou fais. Merde quoi ! Cette nana est un fait nouveau dans ta vie. »

« Elle ne fait pas partie de _ma vie_, comme tu dis. C'est une connaissance qui gravite autour de ma bulle. »

« Tu devrais en sortir de ta bulle un jour … Pour le bien d'Evie. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Elle … Elle t'a dit quelques chose ? »

« Il ne faut pas être devin pour voir que depuis ton divorce et surtout depuis Robin, tu es totalement hermétique à la moindre relation et que cela touche Evie. »

Regina se stoppa et arrêta Mallie en lui posant une main sur le bras « Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quelle relation ? Attends … Tu ne suggères pas que … »

« Je ne suggères rien, c'est totalement évidemment. »

« Mal' arrête ! Tu divagues. »

« Je divague, je divague … Et toi tu planes à 15 000 ! Tu te rends même pas compte de ce qui est juste devant tes yeux. »

« Ecoute, il n'est pas obligatoire que tu essaies de me caser avec toutes les nouvelles personnes que je rencontre, homme ou femme ! C'est maladif chez toi ! »

« Et oui que veux-tu … Je suis comme ça moi : je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

« Avant de t'occuper de mon bonheur, tu devrais t'occuper du tien ! »

« Oh mais j'y travaille, ne t'inquiète pas. » Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Ecoute … Si tu dines avec elle un soir, je te fous la paix. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Invite-là à diner un soir. Attention : sans les enfants. Juste elle et toi. Passez la soirée ensemble, discutez, buvez, rigolez … Et ensuite, si tu n'as pas le moindre doute, si la petite voix qui est en toi ne te souffle rien, alors je laisserais tomber. »

« Es-tu humainement sérieuse ? Tu es en train de m'arranger un rencard avec une femme ? Et qui plus est, une femme que je connais à peine ! »

« Justement, ça sera l'occasion de mieux vous connaitre. »

« Mais pourquoi elle ? Il y a des milliers de célibataires ici, des centaines qui arrivent chaque jour dans cette ville. Pourquoi te fixer sur elle ? »

Mallie jeta alors un œil vers les enfants et Emma qui sursauta en voyant un squelette sortir de son cercueil, et rire comme une enfant « J'en sais rien … Elle est différente. »

Regina suivit son regard alors et vit Emma rire à gorge déployée devant une imitation très réussie d'un zombie par Evelyn. Elle sourit discrètement « Nous sommes très différentes. »

« Justement. » sourit Mallie « Justement. »

* * *

« Hm … Ce cake était sublime ! » concéda Emma en se frottant le ventre

« Ma mère est la meilleure cuisinière de New-York ! » s'enjoua Evelyn

« Je veux bien te croire gamine, j'ai le ventre rempli ! »

« C'est … Un compliment que je n'ai jamais eu. » s'amusa Regina

Emma soupira d'aise « Il se fait tard, on va vous laisser. »

« Oh déjà ! » se plaignit Evelyn « Mais on a pas encore réparti les bonbons entre Henry et moi. »

« Miss Swan, vous prendrez bien un café ? Les enfants auront le temps de se répartir les bonbons. »

« Ok. »

« Bon, quant à moi, je vais rentrer. C'était une charmante soirée, très … instructive. » lança Mallie en lançant un clin d'œil vers Emma

« Bref ! » lança Regina en fusillant Mallie du regard « Je te raccompagne. »

« Au revoir Emma, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, vraiment. J'espère qu'on se recroisera un de ces jours. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

Et sur le pas de la porte, la jolie blonde se pencha sur Regina « Ne foire pas tout ce coup là. » avant de partir, laissant Regina sur le pas de la porte. Quand elle revint au salon, Emma, Evelyn et Henry partageaient les bonbons

« Je pose une option sur la guimauve. J'adore les guimauves. » concéda Emma

« Un café ? » proposa Regina

« Oh euh … Je suis pas super café. »

« Oh, un thé alors ? »

« Euh … Ouais … Enfin non. Je suis pas fan de l'eau chaude aromatisée. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée « Un chocolat peut-être ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » s'enthousiasma Emma avant de retourner à la collecte des sucreries

Quand Regina revint avec une tasse de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, chacun prit place autour de la table basse « Vous avez départagé ? »

« On a réussi à se mettre d'accord : Henry et moi prenons tous les sucres, Evelyn et vous gardez tout le chocolat. Honorable non ? »

« Partage … équitable certes. Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée alors ? »

« C'était génial, merci encore Regina ! » s'enthousiasma l'ado

Regina se tourna alors vers Emma qui dégustait en silence son chocolat et dont le regard était fixé amoureusement sur son fils. Les paroles de Maillie lui revinrent soudain en tête et une certaine gêne s'installa alors. Elle détourna le regard pour le poser sur sa fille.

« Je vais devoir enlever cette robe. » lança Emma

« Pa… pardon ? » balbutia Regina

« Bah je vais pas repartir dans cette robe. En plus, je pense pas pouvoir rentrer dans ma bagnole avec ça. »

Regina sourit « Evidemment. »

« Je … Vous m'excusez quelques instants ? »

Regina opina alors, et Emma remonta. Evelyn n'était pas folle ni aveugle, elle connaissait sa mère sur le bout des doigts, connaissait la signification du moindre rictus, du moindre regard … Alors quand elle vit sa mère suivre Emma du regard alors que cette dernière remontait les marches, elle esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers Henry « Alors … T'as pensé quoi de cette soirée ? »

« C'était cool ! Merci encore de nous avoir invités. »

« Ta mère semble s'être amusée aussi. »

« Ouais. Faut dire que depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, elle est pas beaucoup sortie. »

« Oh tu sais que j'ai pas mal utilisé le cadeau que tu m'as offert ! »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Oh oui, elle dessine tout le temps ! » confirma Regina

« J'attends toujours que tu fasses mon portrait. » s'amusa Henry

« En parlant de ça, faudra que je trouve une bonne idée pour ton cadeau pour ton anniversaire. » Mais en voyant Henry perdre son sourire instantanément, elle fronça les sourcils « Euh … D'ailleurs … Je ne sais même pas quand c'est ! »

« Oh c'est … pas maintenant. Mais … Je le fête pas. »

« Comment ça tu le fêtes pas ? Tout le monde fête son anniversaire. » dit-elle d'un air convaincu

« Pas moi. » conclut le petit garçon avant que sa mère ne redescende et ne note le malaise passable dans la pièce

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Et alors qu'Evelyn fixait intensément Henry, Regina se leva alors et rejoignit Emma « Quelque chose en particulier avec l'anniversaire d'Henry ? »

« Oh … » Soudain, Regina nota le visage fermé qu'arbora Emma « Je … »

« Maman on rentre, mes yeux commencent à se fermer. » demanda Henry

« Oh ok. » Elle se tourna alors vers Regina « Merci encore, c'était une chouette journée et une agréable nuit. »

« De rien, c'était un plaisir miss Swa… » et devant le regard insistant de la jolie blonde, Regina sourit « C'était un plaisir Emma. »

« Henry, on y va ? »

« Ouais, à dans une semaine Evelyn ! » dit-il d'un signe de main avant de sortir de la maison, suivit d'une Emma quelque peu gênée

« Bonsoir Regina. »

Quand Regina referma la porte, elle se tourna vers Evelyn « Que vient-il de se passer ? »

« Aucune idée … » lança Eve en haussant les épaules « Pourquoi il veut pas fêter son anniversaire … ? »

Regina se tourna alors vers la fenêtre et regarda la coccinelle jaune quitter sa propriété. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que sous cette apparente jovialité et légèreté, cette famille Swan avait bien plus à cacher.

* * *

Durant tout le voyage du retour, Henry ne prononça pas un mot, préférant regarder le paysage défilant sous ses yeux. Emma ne fut pas plus bavarde, se concentrant sur la route. Et quand enfin ils arrivèrent à leur appartement, Henry se rua dans sa chambre pour se changer tandis qu'Emma déposa les bonbons dans un saladier qu'elle mit à leur disposition sur la table basse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry revint « Tu tapes dans mes bonbons là ! »

« Hey, ils sont à tous les deux d'abord ! »

« Ouais mais c'est moi qui les ais récolté ! »

« Comme si ça avait été l'épreuve du siècle. »

Ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé, chacun fixant la télé sans vraiment l'écouter ou la voir.

« Dis … T'as pas été super sympa avec elles. »

« … »

« Henry, je sais que ca a pas été facile pour toi mais … Tout le monde n'est pas au courant. »

« Je sais … Je devrais m'excuser tu crois ? »

« Non pas la peine, j'en toucherais 2 mots à Regina au téléphone. »

« C'est juste que … Je peux pas encore tu sais … »

« Je sais. Et je comprends. Même si ça m'embête un peu aussi, je respecte ton choix. »

Henry l'en remercia par un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue « Je vais me coucher. »

Une fois seule, Emma fixa son téléphone portable : demain elle devrait s'expliquer à Regina.

* * *

Regina venait de finir une séance photo pour la couverture de son mois de novembre et la plupart de ses articles étaient bouclés. En somme, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était sereine sur le numéro à sortir.

Et quand son téléphone portable sonna, elle ne râla pas en s'imaginant que cela pourrait retarder son travail « Oui allo ? »

« _Re… Regina ? C'est Emma._ »

Regina se redressa alors « Emma ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« _Je vais bien merci. Je … Je tenais à vous remercier, en mon nom et celui d'Henry, pour la soirée merveilleuse d'hier._ »

« Oh mais de rien, ce fut un réel plaisir. »

« _Je … Je tenais aussi à éclaircir quelque chose._ »

« Oh ? Dites-moi. »

« _Hier … Henry ..._ »

« Oh ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, Evelyn a tendance à être très curieuse alors … »

« _Non, non. Ecoutez, je tenais à vous expliquer. Nos enfants ne sont pas amenés à se revoir avant une semaine, avant la rentrée et, je voudrais pas qu'il y ait de tensions entre eux. »_

« C'est tout à fait honorable. »

« _Voilà … En fait … La raison pour laquelle Henry ne souhaite pas fêter son anniversaire c'est … » _Regina entendit Emma soupirer au téléphone_ « C'est parce que … J'ai perdu ma mère il y a un peu plus de 2 ans. Nous … Nous étions une famille très proche, vivant sous le même toit. Quand mon père est décédé, ma mère a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Pourtant Henry et moi avons fait notre possible … Mais … Elle était très déprimée._ »

« Oh … »

« _Elle est décédée 2 jours avant l'anniversaire d'Henry. Il ne s'en est jamais remis. Il n'a jamais manifesté son deuil si ce n'est en refusant de fêter son anniversaire depuis. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire non. C'est idiot je sais mais …_ »

« Non, non je comprends tout à fait. Je l'expliquerais à Evelyn, elle comprendra j'en suis sûre. »

« _Ouais, enfin voilà … Je tenais juste à éclaircir ce point, voilà tout._ »

« Merci. Je pense savoir à quel point cela a été dur pour votre fils. J'ai moi-même perdu mon père il y a quelques temps, je peux comprendre la peine qu'endure un garçon de l'âge d'Henry. »

« _Merci encore … Bon … Je … Je vais vous laisser, je ne voulais pas vous déranger surtout._ »

« Oh non, non, non. Tout va bien, vraiment. »

« _Bien alors … A une prochaine fois peut-être_. »

« Oui, certainement. »

« _Au revoir Regina._ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Regina sourit. Puis elle repensa soudain aux paroles de Mallie. Non, elle devait chasser cette idée de sa tête ! Pourtant, l'idée d'un diner en compagnie d'Emma la séduisait. Non pas pour l'idée même d'un rencard, mais parce qu'en compagnie de la jolie blonde, Regina oubliait tous ses problèmes, tout son quotidien, elle s'amusait et prenait la vie, pour une fois légèrement.

« Tu rêves ma chérie ? »

Regina sortit de ses pensées pour voir Mallie adossée contre sa porte « Oh Mal' … Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez … Pour savoir à qui tu parlais au téléphone. » dit-elle en s'asseyant devant elle « Alors … Comment s'est terminée la petite soirée ? »

« Normalement. Les enfants ont trié leurs bonbons puis ils sont partis. C'est tout. »

« Et … ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

« Fais quoi ? »

« L'inviter à sortir ! »

« Mal' ça suffit. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de … »

« Tu es coincée, admets-le. Tu aimerais te laisser tenter mais je-ne-sais-quoi te retient. Qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur ? »

« Rien Mal' voyons. »

« Je sais … Tu as peur d'aimer ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Sa compagnie. Tu as peur d'aimer et de te dire que tu ne pourrais pas t'en passer. »

« Tu es ridicule. C'est une femme ! »

« Et alors. Justement : tu n'as jamais trouvé le bonheur avec un homme, peut-être que tu le trouveras avec une femme. Je suis ouverte d'esprit tu sais. »

« Oh oui, je me souviens de ton ouverture d'esprit quand tu as couché avec un jeune sorti à peine de la fac l'année dernière … Ou encore cette fois où tu m'as appelé complètement paniquée après une soirée de beuverie parce que tu t'étais retrouvée, on ne sait comment, dans une orgie. »

« Arrêtes un peu. Sinon pourquoi ne l'aurais-tu pas déjà invité à diner si tu n'avais pas peur d'aimer ça ? »

« Et qui te dit que je lui plairais ? » murmura Regina « Nous sommes trop différentes. »

Mallie sourit alors, voyant que l'idée faisait son chemin dans la tête de la jolie brune « Bah … Tu devrais te dépêcher … Ou sinon tu vas te la faire piquer. »

Regina pencha sa tête légèrement sur le coté « Mal' … »

« Allez, prends ton téléphone et rappelle-là. Arrangez un rendez-vous et je garderais les petits ! »

« Toi ? » gloussa Regina

« Bah quoi ? Je suis géniale avec les enfants. »

« Laisse-moi en douter. »

« As-tu déjà eu à te plaindre quand je gardais Evelyn lors de tes heures supp ? »

« Evidemment que non, tu lui laissais faire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. »

« Bah alors ! Allez, laisse-toi aller. Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer ? Au pire, vous restez des connaissances qui se voient uniquement pour les anniversaires respectifs des bambins … Au mieux, tu peux débuter une nouvelle vie avec une nouvelle idylle. »

« Comment peux-tu croire qu'elle et moi nous pourrions … »

« Y'a tellement longtemps que tu t'interdis de vivre, d'aimer par peur … » Regina soupira alors « Appelle-là. »

Regina fixa alors son téléphone qu'elle tritura avant de composer un numéro sous le regard satisfait de Mallie.

« _Allo ? »_

« Emma … C'est Regina … Encore. »

« _Oh Regina, un problème ?_ » Regina jeta un œil à Mal' qui lui fit un geste de continuer sur sa lancée « _Regina ?_ »

« Oh oui pardon … Je … Je me demandais, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter … »

« _Dites toujours. Comment je pourrais accepter ou non quelque chose que je ne sais pas._ »

« Voulez-vous diner avec un moi ? » La question fut abrupte et dite si rapidement que Regina avait retenu son souffle « Je … Je veux dire, boire un verre et … manger ensuite. »

« _Oh bah … Pourquoi pas, ça peut être sympa. _»

« Vous acceptez ? »

« _Avec plaisir. Vos dispos …_ »

« Oh quand cela vous arrange. »

« _Bah, je termine tôt après demain. On peut se dire vers 19h._ »

« Retrouvez-moi chez moi. Amenez votre fils, une de mes amies jouera les baby-sitter. »

« _Oh cool. Ok. A demain alors._ »

« Oui. » Quand Regina raccrocha, Mallie la fixa, un petit sourire conquérant sur le visage « Oh s'il te plait, arrête avec ce sourire. »

« Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être heureuse pour toi non ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un simple diner. »

« Et, comme je t'ai dis hier, si ce simple diner ne remue rien en toi et ne te fais pas poser de questions alors je lâcherais l'affaire et te ferais de plates excuses. Mais en attendant, si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras jamais. »

* * *

« Henry ? T'es là »

« Ouaip. » dit-il en sortant de la cuisine, une cuisse de poulet dans la main

« Hey, ne picore pas ! »

« J'ai faim. Tu reviens tard ce soir. »

« Désolée, j'ai fais une heure d'heure supp pour être libre demain plus tôt. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dine avec Regina demain. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouaip. Et toi tu vas rejoindre Evelyn chez elle. »

« Je peux rester ici tout seul ! » argua-t-il

« Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seul … »

Henry grimaça alors avant de s'affaler dans le canapé, suivi par sa mère qui lui chipa la cuisse de poulet « Hey ! »

« Hey quoi ? Quand tu auras un job et que tu t'achèteras ta bouffe, tu pourras râler. »

« Alors … Comme ça tu dines avec Regina ? »

« Ouais, elle m'a appelé ce midi pour me proposer de boire un verre et manger ensuite. »

« Et tu as accepté. »

« Visiblement. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah je sais pas. On s'entend bien et, comme tu l'as si bien dis : je dois me socialiser ici. »

« Ouais c'est vrai. »

Oui, il était temps qu'Emma sorte de ses fourneaux. Regina était une femme influente à New-York, mais aussi cultivée. Elles n'avaient rien à voir l'une avec l'autre mais pourtant, semblait-il, elles pouvaient devenir amies.

* * *

« Maman … Tu es devant ce miroir depuis 20 minutes et tu n'as toujours rien choisi. »

« Je sais, je sais. Je … Je ne sais simplement pas comment m'habiller : si je m'habille trop chic, elle se sentira certainement mal à l'aise et je paraitrais trop coincée. Mais je ne peux décemment pas y aller en jeans et Tshirt. »

« Tu lui as dis où tu comptais l'emmener ? »

« Non. »

« Mais tu lui as donné un _dress code_ ou pas ? »

« Je … Non, je lui ais dis qu'on allait boire un verre et probablement diner ensuite, c'est tout. »

« Alors oublies la robe de soirée et opte plutôt pour quelque chose de plus décontracté. Des habits de tous les jours. »

Regina minauda « De tous les jours … »

« Détends-toi, c'est quand même pas un rencard. » pouffa Evelyn

Regina afficha un sourire crispé « Evidemment que ce n'est pas un rencard, c'est juste … une sortie entre … »

« Amies. »

« Voilà. »

« Donc cesse de te triturer le cerveau et accélère sinon tu seras toujours en peignoir quand elle arrivera. »

Sur ce, Evelyn quitta la chambre de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de fixer son reflet dans le miroir : des amies. Oui, c'était certainement ça, du moins, c'était par cela qu'il fallait commencer. Evidemment, elle entendait déjà les remarques acerbes et perverses de Mallie qui lui dirait de passer la seconde et de l'emmener dans un Love Hotel dès leur premier rencard.

Mais la vérité était que ce diner n'était rien d'autre aux yeux d'Emma qu'un diner entre 2 potentielles amies. Mais qu'en était-il aux yeux de Regina ?

Elle avait en mémoire les paroles de Mallie sur la possibilité de retrouver quelqu'un, de sortir de sa monotonie … Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Emma, qu'elle était loin de l'être. Après tout, elles se connaissaient à peine et ne connaissaient presque rien de la vie de l'autre. Si ce diner débouchait sur autre chose, Regina était-elle prête à l'admettre et le vivre ?

Oui, finalement, ce diner était moins un rencard, qu'un moyen de mieux connaitre Emma, de mieux cerner cette femme et de mieux appréhender les choses.

Oui, il n'était pas question pour l'instant de parler de quelconques sentiments.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Un diner sous le signe de la confession et une nouvelle opportunité de rencontre ... Tout ça dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	7. Rencard ou pas ?

**Hello hello mes zamiiiii(e)s ! **

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, je publie un ... vendredi ! **

**Simplement pace que je ne serais pas présente ce samedi (Paris Manga oblige ^^).**

**Donc voila ! Ce soir au programme : THE premier diner de nos demoiselles et les impressions qui s'en suivent ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Rencard ou pas ?**

Regina avait donné rendez-vous à Emma devant un restaurant style pub irlandais. Légèrement stressée, elle était arrivée près de 10 minutes en avance et attendait impatiemment dans sa voiture, fixant l'entrée du pub à la recherche d'une tignasse blonde.

Jetant d'incontrôlables regards à sa montre, elle priait pour qu'Emma arrive. Et soudain se posa à elle une tonne de questions : et si Emma ne pouvait plus venir ? Si elle ne connaissait pas le lieu ? Elle eut alors un sursaut de lucidité : Mallie lui avait envoyé un message lui disant qu'elle avait bien récupéré les 2 enfants, ce qui signifiait donc qu'Emma était bien partit.

« Tu es stupide ma fille … » se maugréa-t-elle à elle-même

Puis son regard fut capté par le passage d'une coccinelle jaune reconnaissable entre toute, même ici à New-York. Elle sortit alors de la voiture et se rua à l'entrée du restaurant. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand Emma l'alpagua, il semblait que Regina l'attendait depuis des heures.

« Hey salut, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, je viens juste d'arriver. » mentit la jolie brune « Vous avez trouvé facilement ? »

« Vive le GPS. Je suis pas encore accoutumée des rues ici. C'est sympa comme coin par ici. »

« Oui, je viens souvent là … Le restaurant est très bon. »

« Je vous fais entièrement confiance. »

Ce n'est qu'au moment de rentrer dans le restaurant que Regina détailla la tenue d'Emma : jeans noir, petits escarpins noirs, chemisier écru à petits pois noirs. Elle était vraiment très élégante. Regina avait eu une bonne idée de mettre sa petite robe noire en cuir.

Elles s'installèrent à une table où, pour seule paroi, était installé un immense aquarium.

« Sympa la déco. » Regina lui sourit « Alors … On boit ?! » s'amusa Emma

« Avec modération bien sur. »

« Evidemment. »

Et après leur commande et quelques gorgées d'alcool, l'atmosphère se détendit et les langues se délièrent.

« Dites-moi comment on devient riche dans cette ville ? » s'amusa Emma

« Du travail, du travail et encore du travail. Avec une pointe de volonté. Mais surtout du travail … Parfois au détriment de sa famille. » avoua-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse

« Parfois l'ambition est la plus forte. »

« J'ai ruinée mon mariage à cause de mon ambition. »

« Vous regrettez ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Votre divorce. Est-ce qu'avec le recul vous ne vous dites pas que vous auriez pu le sauver ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Daniel et moi étions pourtant sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais … En grandissant nous perdons nos idéaux futurs. J'ai eu de l'ambition et lui a voulu rester à ses rêves de gosse. Notre vision de la vie n'était plus compatible. Et s'il m'avait été donné de revenir en arrière, je crois que j'aurais fais exactement la même chose, les mêmes choix. »

« Alors, vous n'avez pas de regrets à avoir. » lança Emma tout sourire « Ces personnes sont rares. Beaucoup se disent que si telle ou telle chose n'était pas arrivée, ils auraient pu changer les choses. »

« Et vous, quel est votre point de vu là-dessus ? »

« Hm … Je ne suis pas croyante, ni pratiquante mais je pense qu'il ya une force au dessus de nous, quelque chose, une destinée. Pour moi, chaque chose a une explication, chaque fait qui arrive, arrive pour une bonne raison. Tout s'explique et s'enchaine même si on a pas toujours conscience de cet enchainement. »

« Vous pensez donc que nous ne sommes pas maitre de notre destin ? Que quelqu'un décide pour nous ? »

« Non, je crois qu'on fait des choix à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie, et que ces choix arrivent pour une bonne raison. Par exemple … Si je n'avais pas déménagé à New-York, Henry et Evelyn ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. S'ils ne s'étaient pas battus, on ne se serait jamais rencontré. »

« Je vois. »

« J'essaie juste de prendre le meilleur parti de ce qui m'arrive tous les jours. Dans les moments sombres de ma vie, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des réponses : pourquoi moi, pourquoi ça … Et finalement, je me suis dis que tout ça était programmé. Si je n'avais pas rencontré et craqué pour mon imbécile de BadBoy je n'aurais jamais pu avoir Henry. »

« C'est une vision optimiste. Voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide. »

« J'ai pris le parti maintenant de boire le verre cul-sec. » rétorqua en souriant Emma

« Si mon mariage a été une catastrophe, il m'a au moins apporté Evelyn. »

« Vous voyez ! C'est pas si difficile ! » lança Emma en levant son verre « A notre vie programmée ! »

Regina leva son verre dans un sourire avant que leur plat respectif n'arrive. Et si Regina avait commandé une salade richement garnie, Emma avait opté pour un fish &amp; chips.

« Comment pouvez-vous manger comme vous le faites sans vous soucier des conséquences ? »

« C'est vachement bon ! » Regina grimaça lorsqu'Emma lui parla la bouche pleine « Je suis certaine que vous n'avez jamais gouté. »

« Bien sur que si : ce n'est que du poisson frit et des frites. »

« Ah ah ! Vous avez tout faux. » lança la belle blonde en pointant Regina de sa fourchette d'une façon accusatrice « Si vous aviez déjà gouté un fish &amp; chips, vous n'auriez jamais pu dire cela. Quoique les meilleurs soient ceux du Pier 39 à San Francisco, ceux-là ne sont vraiment pas mauvais. »

« Vous avez déjà été à San Francisco ? »

« Yep. Ca fait un bail maintenant. Mais ne changez pas le sujet ! Revenons au fish &amp; chips. Goutez. » dit-elle en lui tendant une fourchette

« Dans votre assiette ?! »

« Ca va, j'ai pas la gale. Goutez je vous dis et jugez ensuite, allez ! » dit-elle en insistant.

Regina déclina la fourchette d'Emma mais préféra picorer un petit bout directement dans l'assiette de cette dernière. Quand elle mit sa fourchette en bouche, Emma attendait fébrilement son verdict. Et après quelques secondes à mâchouiller …

« C'est … »

« Oui ? »

« C'est … Délicieux. » concéda la jolie brune « Le poisson est fondant et la friture pas si grasse que ça. »

« AH ! vous voyez ! Ne jamais juger sans avoir gouté ! »

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire « Un point pour vous. » Emma sourit alors, toute fière d'elle « Alors comme ça vous avez déjà été à San Francisco ?! »

« Yep. Quand j'avais l'âge d'Henry. On y a été avec mes parents. C'était génial, j'adorerais y retourner un jour. Et vous ? »

« Avant que je tombe enceinte d'Evelyn, Daniel et moi avons fait un tour au Canada. »

« Classe ! J'adorerais voir les chutes du Niagara. Comment c'est ? »

« Très beau. »

« Faudrait que j'y emmène Henry un jour. Encore faut-il que j'ai le temps entre mon job et les cours. »

« Les cours ? »

« Ouais … Je prends des cours par correspondance. »

« Ah oui ? vraiment ? Quel genre de cours ? »

« J'aimerais vraiment reprendre un job dans la police. Malheureusement toutes mes années en tant qu'adjoint du shérif d'un patelin paumé n'est pas un gage de bonne foi. Je dois combler mes lacunes avec des cours et de la pratique."

« Quel genre de pratique ? »

« Tout ce qui a rapport avec la sécurité : routière, ferroviaire, public. »

« Vigile ? »

« Ouais aussi. » sourit Emma

« Si vous avez besoin d'heures de pratique, je pourrais vous trouver une place dans mon équipe de sécurité. »

« Dans votre boite ? »

« Exact. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée. »

« Certes. C'est pour ça que cette proposition est ouverte. Vous êtes libre de la refuser, je ne m'en offusquerais pas. Mais si vous cherchez un stage et que toutes vos recherches sont vaines, alors sachez que vous aurez une place qui pourrait vous attendre. »

Emma lui sourit et soupira « Très bien … c'est noté. Merci encore. »

La conversation stagna un moment et les deux jeunes femmes se concentrèrent sur leur assiette. Quand le dessert arriva, l'atmosphère était bien plus légère et les 2 jeunes femmes étaient bien plus à l'aise à présent. Regina devait l'admettre, Emma était une agréable compagnie et sa légèreté était plus rafraichissante que ses longs et lourds diners qu'elle pouvait partager avec sa mère et sa sœur.

« Alors … Qu'avez-vous pensé de la soirée Halloween ? »

« Oh c'était génial ! »

« Henry a laissé entendre que vous faisiez de belles choses aussi chez vous. »

« Exact. Y'avait pas grand-chose à faire là-bas. Alors Noel, Halloween, les changements de saisons, bref … Tout était une excuse pour pouvoir faire la fête et sortir de ses habitudes. »

« A vous entendre parler de ce village, vous le regrettez je me trompe ? »

« Parfois … Parfois le soir ça me manque. Vous savez que même avec les doubles vitrages, on entend pas mal de bruit ici, on a eu du mal à s'y faire ! » protesta Emma, ce qui fit sourire Regina

« Oh vous savez, ce qui vous choque maintenant, j'y suis habituée depuis toujours. »

« Vous avez toujours vécu ici ? »

« Croyez-le ou non mais je suis née à la campagne. »

« Sérieux ? A vous regarder, on a pas l'impression que vous soyez une fille des champs. »

« Nous n'y sommes pas restés longtemps. Nos parents n'ont cessé de déménager. Ma mère est ambassadrice des Etats-Unis, et pour son travail, mes 10 premières années de vie, nous avons voyagé un peu partout. Nous nous sommes installés à New-York pour mon entrée au collège. »

« _Nos_ parents ? Vous avez des frères et sœurs ? » s'enthousiasma Emma

« Oh j'ai une sœur ainée. Nous avons 2 ans d'écart. »

« Oh cool, elle vit aussi à New-York ? »

« Non. Elle vit en Europe. Elle est styliste pour une maison de couture anglaise. »

« La vache : une mère ambassadrice, une fille ainée styliste, une fille cadette patronne d'un grand magazine … La famille Mills est une famille prospère. » s'amusa Emma

« Si vous le dites. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas aussi famille que vous. Je n'ai pas vu ma sœur depuis 2 ans déjà. Quant à ma mère, elle donne des nouvelles que lorsqu'elle y pense, ou lorsqu'elle est au pays, le plus souvent pour les anniversaires d'Evelyn ou le mien. »

« Je vois … »

« Entre avoir une famille prospère financièrement mais totalement distante et une famille modeste mais soudée, mon choix est vite faite. Et ces derniers temps, j'essaie de rattraper le temps perdu avec ma fille. » Elles échangèrent un sourire « Et vous, avez-vous des frères et sœur ? »

« Nope. Je suis fille unique, d'où le fait que j'ai été choyée et, malgré mes conneries passées, j'ai toujours été soutenue, aidée et guidée. J'essaie de ne pas être trop rigide avec Henry, mais je crois que, parfois, je suis aussi trop laxiste. La preuve en est cette petite excursion solitaire alors que je travaillais. »

« Vous êtes certainement laxiste là où moi je suis sévère. Je suis assez stricte et exigeante avec Evelyn. Je veux qu'elle réussisse à l'école car, et je le sais, le travail mène à tout. Si l'on veut quelque chose vraiment, il faut travailler dur pour l'avoir. Si elle décide d'être chirurgien, avocat ou professeur, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. »

« Et si elle veut devenir l'éleveur de pur-sang sur les hauteurs de l'Andalousie ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Bah si elle a pas des idées d'autant de grandeur : chirurgie, avocat, professeur. Je sais que si on a pas la vocation, si on a pas la petite flamme … On aura beau travailler pour l'obtenir, on ne sera jamais réellement heureux et épanoui. »

Regina fixa Emma « Certes. Je souhaite avant tout que ma fille soit heureuse et qu'elle mène sa vie comme elle l'entend mais … Il faut se dire ce qui est : on ne vit pas que d'une passion. Elle aime l'équitation mais elle sait qu'un cavalier ne vit pas que de sa passion. Elle commence le dessin, mais elle sait qu'il est rare de pouvoir vivre de ses œuvres. Je souhaite qu'elle s'ouvre à un maximum de choses pour ne pas être fermée à une seule vision, mais je souhaite aussi qu'elle garde les pieds sur terre et qu'elle fasse la différence entre ce qu'elle aimerait faire et ce qu'il serait bon de faire. »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Ouais … Je suis pas du même avis. Certes on peut pas seulement vivre de dessins mais si on a pas la passion, même si on a un job qui paie assez pour vivre sereinement, dans notre tête on sera pas bien. Je pousse pas Henry à devenir un artiste saltimbanque et à vivre au jour le jour, je veux qu'il trouve un job stable mais aussi et surtout un job qui lui plaise. »

« Il est souvent difficile de trouver les 2 en même temps. »

« N'êtes-vous pas heureuse avec votre magazine ? »

« Si bien sur mais … »

« Mais si vous aviez eu à choisir, vous auriez aimé vivre de quelque chose d'autre. »

« Sauf que dans la société actuelle, assurer notre futur, notamment financier, est la priorité … Bien avant de satisfaire des besoins personnels. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous auriez aimé faire ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous n'avez pas démenti quand j'ai dis que vous auriez aimé faire quelque chose d'autre. Alors ? »

Regina soupira alors, pensant que cette conversation commençait à prendre un tour plus ennuyeux pour un diner « Je … »

« Oui ? »

« C'est idiot … »

« Allez-y toujours. »

« Je … Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'imaginais créer un ranch pédagogique. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Elever des chevaux dans le but d'une équithérapie : aider les personnes en difficulté, physiquement, mentalement ou socialement, par l'apprentissage de l'équitation. »

« Woah. Beau projet. »

« J'aime les chevaux, quand nous étions à la campagne, nous avions une écurie avec quelques chevaux. »

« Vous aviez un cheval ? »

« Rocinante. J'ai appris à monter avec lui … » dit-elle nostalgiquement

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir persévéré dans cette voie ? »

« Ma mère. »

« Oh … »

« Elle avait une idée bien précise de ce qui était bon pour moi ou pas. Elle a essayé de manipuler et d'asseoir son autorité sur ma sœur, mais cette dernière a toujours eu une très forte personnalité, plus que moi en tout cas. Elle a toujours voulu travailler dans le monde de la mode. Mais ma mère trouvait que ce n'était pas assez « classe ».

« Oh … »

« Mais ma sœur était roublarde. Elle a fait ce que ma mère voulait jusqu'à son entrée en faculté. Elle a alors profité de la distance entre la fac et notre domicile pour partir en Europe afin de démarcher des maisons de couture … Quand ma mère l'a appris, il était trop tard, ma sœur avait déjà un contrat et ne comptait pas revenir avant d'avoir fait ses preuves là-bas. Elle n'est revenue que 3 ans plus tard. Ma mère lui en a longtemps voulu. Et même si aujourd'hui elle est fière de la réussite de ma sœur, ma mère a toujours cette petite rancune au fond d'elle parce qu'elle n'est pas l'instigatrice de sa réussite. »

" Hm je vois …. Du coup, elle a reporté son attention sur vous. »

« Ma sœur partie, ma mère a décidé de ce qui était mieux pour moi. Il est peut-être difficile de le croire maintenant, mais plus jeune, j'étais introvertie, timide, peu sûre de moi … Ma sœur avait le don de magnétiser toute l'attention sur elle : les gens la regardaient, ils ne voyaient qu'elle et du coup, j'étais toujours dans son ombre. Ma mère s'est servie de ça pour prendre le pas sur moi. Elle m'a subtilement dirigé vers des études de marketing. Elle a choisi pour moi l'université ainsi que mes stages pratiques. Finalement c'est lors d'un de ces stages que j'ai finalement trouvé ma voie et ce que je souhaitais faire. Ma mère aime à se dire que je dois ma réussite à ses conseils et les choix fait pour moi. »

« Je vois … »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de diriger la vie de ma fille. Je veux simplement lui montrer toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à elle. Elle pourra choisir sa voie, mais encore faudra-t-il qu'elle soit sûre de son choix et de ce que cela représentera. Mais elle est assez responsable et mature pour savoir qu'on ne vit pas de rêves et d'espoir. »

Emma sourit alors « C'est certain. Elle aurait pas dans l'idée de reprendre votre idée qu'équithérapie ? »

« Pas que je sache. »

« Et si elle décidait de le faire ? Elle aime beaucoup les chevaux … »

« J'aime le café, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais devenir cultivateur de café … »

« Pourquoi avoir abandonné cette idée de ranch ? Ca aurait pu marcher non ? »

« Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien … »

« C'est dommage, je vous imaginais bien en jeans et bottes de cowboys montant sur un canasson … » lança Emma amusée

« Vous montez vous-même ? »

« Quoi moi ? Oh non merci ? Je suis pas fana d'avoir 300kg de viande sauvage sous les fesses. »

« Vous avez peur de monter à cheval, vous qui roulez dans un cercueil ambulant ?! »

« Hey ! ma voiture est sans danger. Pour l'avoir plus que tester sur tout type de route et par tout temps, elle roule nickel ! »

« Si vous le dites. » lança Regina en haussant un sourcil

Emma soupira avant de fixer la jolie brune « C'est cool ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce petit diner. On en apprend un peu plus sur chacune comme ça. J'ai appris que vous aimiez les chevaux, que vous aviez une sœur et une mère un peu beaucoup excessive. J'aime ça ! »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Ca vous rend plus humaine. A vrai dire avec vos tailleurs impecc', votre brushing parfait, je me demandais si vous étiez réellement humaine ou alors une sorte de cyborg secrètement mis en circulation afin de vivre parmi nous, simples mortels. »

Regina pouffa de rire « Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! »

« Désolée, je crois que je passe trop de temps avec Henry et ses fichus jeux vidéo. » concéda Emma en esquissant une moue gênée

« Ne vous excusez pas. A vrai dire vous êtes … rafraichissante. »

« Huh ? J'ai l'air d'une eau de toilette ? »

« Nooon. Vous êtes fraiche, pétillante … Ca contraste avec mon monde quasiment austère. Vous me faites penser à mon amie Mallie. »

« Hm … Mallie, pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? »

« Vous l'avez rencontré à la soirée d'Halloween. »

« Ah oui Maléfique ! »

« Exact. » pouffa de rire Regina

« Elle est spéciale non ? »

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

Emma gigota sur sa chaise avant de se pencher « Elle … Elle m'a demandé si … »

« Si quoi ? »

« Si j'étais gay. »

Regina ne pu retenir sa réaction : Elle s'étrangla, projetant le vin qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur la table « Qu…Quoi ? »

Emma, devant la réaction de Regina, ne pu retenir un rire « La vache, ça va ? »

« Pa… Pardon … Mais … Comment a-t-elle osé … » murmura-t-elle

« Sans vous vexer, je crois qu'elle a une araignée au plafond. Je crois qu'elle m'a demandé si j'aimais les orgies … Ou suggérer de participer à l'une d'elles, je sais pas trop. »

Regina oscillait entre malaise et honte incommensurable « Oh mon dieu … Je suis tellement désolée pour elle … »

« Oh elle est marrante hein, c'est juste … que … Elle est … originale. Je crois qu'elle avait un coup dans le nez ... Enfin j'espère. »

« Oui c'est certain. Je suis encore désolée si elle vous a mis mal à l'aise … »

« Oh non, c'était juste … Entre les citrouilles et les sorcières quoi … Elle a juste … Enfin voilà quoi. » Regina ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle sentit ses joues rosirent et la tête lui tourner. Elle détourna le regard alors et tritura sa serviette « Hey, y'a pas de malaise hein, c'était inattendu sur le coup, mais en y repensant, ça m'a fait marré. Elle est drôle. Et on doit bien se marrer avec elle quand même ... Si elle boit pas trop. » pouffa Emma

« Certainement … »

« Quoi vous le savez pas ? Vous avez jamais pris de cuite ?! » rigola Emma. Mais devant l'air neutre de Regina, elle perdit son sourire « Nan, sérieux ? »

« Je … Je ne suis pas très … fêtarde. »

« Oh … J'me disais pourtant qu'avec une amie comme elle, vous seriez du genre à sortir les week-end et a refaire le monde autour de bières. »

« Je … Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais j'avais des priorités qui m'empêchaient de sortir comme je l'entendais. »

« Je suis chanceuse alors d'avoir trouvé une place dans votre planning de ministre. » sourit Emma en buvant sa dernière gorgée de vin

« C'est normal, et j'en suis ravie aussi. »

« La prochaine fois c'est moi qui invite. »

« La prochaine fois ? » s'étonna Regina, amusée

« Bah ouais. Si vous n'avez jamais pris de cuite, en tant qu'amie, je me dois de vous faire connaitre ça au moins une fois. »

« Une … amie ? »

« Bah ouais … On s'entend bien, on passe de bons moments et nos enfants s'adorent. » lança Emma comme si ce fait était logique

« Evidemment. »

« Cool ! On … On devrait peut-être y aller, il se fait tard. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

Et alors qu'elles sortaient du restaurant, Emma se tourna vers Regina « Je récupère Henry demain, c'est ça ? »

« Passez quand vous le souhaitez. »

« Ok alors …. Bonne nuit Regina, à demain. »

"Bonne nuit Emma. »

Et alors que la jolie blonde s'en allait, elle se stoppa et fit demi-tour pour revenir à la hauteur de Regina « Je … J'ai adoré cette soirée, c'était super merci, vraiment. » Elle lui attrapa la main et exerça une petite pression avant d'esquisser un léger sourire puis de la lâcher « Voilà. A demain. »

Regina la regarda s'éloigner, avant de fixer la main que venait de prendre Emma … _Une agréable soirée _… Et sans pouvoir vraiment le contrôler, elle sourit béatement.

* * *

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Regina ne fut même pas surprise de voir que Mallie l'attentait fébrilement, un verre à la main.

« Bonsoir belle brune. »

« Les enfants dorment ? »

« Depuis un moment déjà. Et pourtant Evelyn a lutté pour rester éveiller afin de te voir. »

« Oh … Je vais aller l'embrasser. »

« Oui fais ça. Tout pour éviter la conversation huh. »

« Quelle conversation ? »

« Celle que je vais avoir avec toi sur ce fameux diner ! »

« Tu es pénible. »

« Hm je préfère dire que je suis têtue. » conclu-elle dans un sourire « Alors, tu vas cracher le morceau oui ou non. »

Mallie la prit par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où elle la força à s'asseoir « Mal' … Ce n'était qu'un diner. »

« Vous vous êtes dit quoi ? »

« On a parlé de tout et de rien : notre passé, nos familles, nos enfants. »

« Chiant à mourir quoi … Et quoi d'autres ? »

Regina fixa soudain Mallie d'un regard noir « As-tu vraiment demandé à Emma si elle était gay ?! »

« Ah euh … Elle t'a dit ? »

« Oui elle m'a dit, elle te prend pour une folle. »

« Oh ça va. Elle a pas répondu en plus ! Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Mal' ! Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Nous avons bu, manger et discuter. Un simple diner je te l'ai dis. »

« Et donc … A la fin de ce _simple _diner, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« T'es pénible : d'Emma ! »

« C'est une jeune femme intéressante, drôle et … »

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Je te parle … Physiquement ! Y'a de l'alchimie entre vous ou pas ? »

« Ecoute-moi, il n'y a rien entre Emma et moi si ce n'est une amitié naissante que je n'ai absolument pas envie de briser à cause des lubies perverses d'une amie en mal de potins. »

« Tu es désespérante. »

« S'il te plait, je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais aller me coucher. »

« Ok, ok … Réponds simplement à une dernière question. »

« Ok, vas-y. » souffla Regina

« Qu'as-tu ressenti à la fin du diner, au moment où vous vous êtes dis au revoir ? »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Tu lui as proposé une orgie ? » lança-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

« Tu détournes encore ! Réponds franchement à cette question et je te laisse tranquille. Et, en passant, elle a pas dit non non plus à une orgie. »

« Je … J'ai aimé cette soirée, c'était très agréable. Pour une fois je n'ai pas pensé à mon travail, ou mes problèmes quotidiens. J'ai juste profité du moment et c'était très … Très agréable. »

« Oh … Deux « _très_ » pour une même appréciation … Ca veut tout dire. »

« Sauf que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire quoique se soit. Nous sommes amies, du moins nous commençons à l'être et il n'est pas question que je brise ça. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas attendre combien de temps avant d'attaquer ? »

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas compliquer les choses. Et amener dans cette relation amicale de quelconques sentiments qui s'apparenteraient à des sentiments amoureux, ça briserait tout et ça gâcherait tout, surtout si, au final, elle ne ressent pas la même chose en retour. Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas y penser et je ne veux même pas l'imaginer. Je veux juste vivre au jour le jour, et voir où cette amitié va. Parce qu'à part toi, Mallie, je n'ai pas réellement d'amis et que j'ai besoin d'élargir mon cercle amical. Et ce n'est pas en sautant sur la moindre personne qui se présente que ça arrangera les choses, tu comprends ? »

« Ok. Et tu as probablement raison. Je suis impulsive que veux-tu. Tu as probablement raison sur le fait de construire une amitié durable et stable plutôt qu'une relation plus poussée trop précipitée. Enfin tant que tu n'as aucun sentiment amoureux envers elle, tout va bien donc. »

Regina posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules « Je ne ressens rien pour Emma Swan, si ce n'est une profonde amitié qui, j'espère, durera longtemps. »

Mallie planta sur regard dans celui noisette de son amie, cherchant une petite étincelle, le moindre indice d'un mensonge. Mais en voyant le visage neutre et son regard qui l'était tout autant, elle soupira alors « Bien, très bien comme tu veux. »

« Donc, on est bien d'accord : plus d'allusions, plus de questions insidieuses, plus de regards ? »

« Promis. »

« Bien. »

Et alors que Mallie mit sa veste, elle se tourna vers Regina qui enlevait ses talons aiguilles « Oh au fait, j'ai dégoté des places pour Cats, la nouvelle version. Je suis pas fana alors j'ai pensé te les donner. »

« Oh … Evelyn sera enchantée." Mallie lui tendit alors 4 billets "Mais … Pourquoi 4 places ? »

« Bah j'ai pas eu le choix. Tu sais moi les comédies musicales … Tu pourrais y emmener Emma et son fils ! » dit-elle légèrement

« Mal' … » gronda Regina d'un regard noir et accusateur

« Hey, j'ai rien dis ! Et puis vous pouvez y aller en tant qu'amies, y'a rien de mal non ? Sauf si … »

« Sauf si quoi ? »

« Sauf si l'une des deux amies en pince pour l'autre … » chantonna Mallie

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Tu es impossible. »

« Allez, à plus tard Gina ! »

Regina poussa un soupir à la fois d'agacement et de soulagement que son amie soit enfin partie, ne la harcelant plus de questions ou ne faisant plus de références perverses. Elle s'écroula de fatigue dans son canapé et ferma brièvement les yeux, repensant au déroulement de cette soirée en compagnie d'Emma. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. Il était vrai que leur vision des choses étaient totalement différentes mais, elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi, avoir Emma à ses cotés était rafraichissant mais aussi apaisant.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait passé une bonne soirée, sans prise de tête, sans questionnements. Juste le plaisir d'apprécier le moment présent avec une personne agréable qui a envie de tout, sauf de parler boulot ou problèmes quotidiens. Juste là à échanger des mots simples, banals … Juste là.

Regina sourit en repensant que, oui, être aux cotés d'Emma signifiait prendre la vie simplement comme elle venait. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu une jeune femme avec un tel dynamisme, une telle joie de vivre mais aussi une manière assez enfantine de voir les choses. Elles étaient totalement opposées sur ce point, Regina étant plus terre-à-terre, plus compliqué, plus brusque et surtout bien plus ternie par la vie qu'enjouée par cette dernière.

« Maman ? »

Regina sursauta presque en voyant sa fille, à moitié endormie et en pyjama « Chérie, tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je t'ai entendu rentrée … Tante Mallie est déjà partie ? »

« Oui. Elle m'a donné ça pour nous. » dit-elle en lui tendant les billets pour_ Cats_. Quand la jeune fille les vit, elle écarquilla ses grands yeux endormis et les arracha littéralement des mains de sa mère « Sérieux ? »

Regina sourit « Sérieux. »

« Pourquoi il y en a 4 ? «

« Parce qu'elle en a eu 4, voilà tout. »

« Qui pourrait-on emmener ? »

« Aucune idée chérie. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a dans ce salon une jeune fille qui devrait être déjà au lit. »

« Oh … vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Ok. Oh au fait, comment s'est passé ton diner avec Emma ? »

« Très bien. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui. Je l'avais mal jugé. »

Evelyn sourit alors avant de se pencher sur sa mère et de l'embrasser sur la joue « Tant mieux alors … A demain. »

Regina lui sourit alors avant de se lever à son tour avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, c'est sereinement et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle ferma les yeux, une brève image d'Emma lui traversa l'esprit.

* * *

Evelyn, quant à elle, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, fit un léger détour par la chambre d'amis où dormait Henry. Elle entra discrètement, et secoua le jeune garçon .

« Henry … Henry ! »

« Hm … »

« Henry ! »

« … Hm … woi … »

« Henry débout ! »

L'ado s'éveilla avec difficulté, ses yeux encore à demi clos « Hm… Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Evelyn lui afficha alors un large sourire et lui montra les places « Tu aimes les comédies musicales ? »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une subite invitation, un malentendu, une belle comédie jouée, des sentiments contrariés et un demi aveu surprenant ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	8. Une vraie comédie

**Hi there ! Comment vous allez bien ? **

**Allez, dans 3 semaines c'est NOEL \o/ !**

**Bon bref, merci encore de me suivre et, je dois vous l'annoncer, cette fiction sera certainement l'une de mes plus longues J'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 19 et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié ^^' **

**Alors, alors, dans ce chapitre, pleins de choses et pas mal sont centrées sur Evelyn/Henry. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Une vraie comédie**

Henry n'avait jamais vu un petit déjeuner aussi copieux : sur la table, viennoiseries, confitures, pancakes, fruits, chocolats, caramels …

« Woah ! »

« Merci jeune homme. » lança la vieille femme en un clin d'œil « Tu vas faire honneur à mon petit déjeuner j'espère ? »

« Absolument ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il avant de s'asseoir et de se servir un chocolat chaud. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Evelyn, tout sourire « Bon appétit. »

« Merci. Dis, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Je me demandais … C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Que tu as été si méchante avec une fille qu'elle a changé d'école et a déménagé. »

Evelyn sourit malicieusement alors « C'est totalement … Faux. »

« Oh ? »

« Elle a déménagé parce que sa mère avait été mutée. C'est vrai que je l'aimais pas vraiment, mais j'ai rien à voir avec son départ. Je m'en suis juste servie à mon avantage. Après ça, ma réputation de … »

« La Glaciale. C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle au collège. »

« Je sais. »

« Moi ça me plait pas. » dit-il en piquant quelques pancakes qu'il nappa de sirop

« Oh, serais-tu mon preux chevalier me défendant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » dit-il fièrement.

« Bonjour les enfants. » lança Regina déjà pimpante « Comment s'est passé votre soirée hier ? »

« Oh nous avons regardé un film et Granny nous avait fait des chamallows et du chocolat. »

« C'était génial ! » s'enjoua Henry

« Et qu'à fait Mallie ? »

« Bah … Je crois qu'elle a pris le bain le plus long du monde. » s'amusa Evelyn

« Hm je vois … Une digne baby-sitter. »

« Je te rappelle que dans le mot « baby-sitter » y'a « baby » et on est loin de l'être avec Henry. On s'est bien comporté, même sans Mallie. »

« C'est vrai. » conclut Henry la bouche plein de pancake

« Tant que vous vous êtes amusés, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Quand est-ce qu'Emma vient te chercher ? » demanda Evelyn

« Oh elle devrait plus tarder. A moins qu'elle soit rentrée très tard hier soir. »

Regina haussa un sourcil mais ne pipa mot et picora quelques fruits avant qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, on ne sonne à la porte. Regina alla ouvrir, suivie des 2 enfants. Evidemment, c'est sans surprise qu'elle trouva Emma, tout sourire, sur le pas de la porte.

« Hey salut ! »

« Bonjour. »

« Je … Henry est toujours vivant ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« Oui, du moins il l'était il y a quelques instants lorsqu'il déjeunait. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Henry n'apparaisse, sac à dos sur le dos. Il rejoignit sa main qui mit ses mains sur ses épaules « Tu dis merci. »

« Merci, c'était génial. »

« Bien … On va y aller. A une prochaine fois ! » lança la belle blonde avant qu'Evelyn ne jaillisse

« Miss Swan ! »

« Emma. » corrigea Emma avec un sourire

« Emma … Aimez-vous les comédies musicales ?! »

Regina se figea alors, fusillant sa fille du regard … Regard qu'évitait soigneusement la jeune fille.

« Les comédies … musicales … Euh bah … J'ai jamais été en voir une en tout cas … »

« Ca vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ? On a des places supplémentaires pour aller voir Cats. »

« Cats ? »

« Ouais, m'man tu sais celle avec les chats ! »

« Ah oui … Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Il échangea un regard complice avec Evelyn. Bien sur, il ne dirait en aucun cas qu'ils en avaient longuement parlé la veille dans la nuit, et il ne dirait pas non plus comment ils avaient monté ce stratagème pour coincer la jolie blonde.

« Oh euh Evie chérie … Peut-être qu'Emma a des choses à faire. »

« Oh … » lança Evelyn faussement déçue « Pardon. »

« Nan t'excuse pas. A vrai dire … Ca pourrait être sympa. »

« Emma, vous n'êtes pas obligée de dire … »

« Non, non, je le pense. Après tout, quoique mieux que d'aller voir pour la première, et peut-être unique, fois de ma vie une comédie musicale dans le temple de la comédie Musicale. Broadway, c'est pas rien ! »

Regina lui sourit « Vous n'êtes pas obligée … »

« Bah je serais curieuse de voir des chats danser et chanter à vrai dire … »

« Cool ! » lança Henry et Evelyn quasiment en même temps.

Regina mima un « _Je suis désolée_ » vers Emma qui lui sourit de plus belle en leva une de ses mains et en mimant « _pas de problème_ ».

« Bon alors c'est décidé ! On a le choix de la date … Pourquoi pas le week-end prochain ! Et on pourrait les inviter à diner ici maman, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense que tu prends beaucoup de décisions sans m'en parler avant. »

« Désolée … »

Regina fixa sa fille avant de souffler et de se tourner vers Emma « Mais elle a raison. Je … Je vous invite à diner après la représentation. »

« Ne vous sentez pas obligée Regina, vraiment. On s'impose déjà assez comme ça. »

« Baliverne. C'est une invitation. »

« Sérieux … Vous venez de dire _baliverne_ là ? C'est juste que … Je crois que j'ai pas entendu ce terme depuis des années … »

« Avez-vous quelque chose à redire à ma façon de parler miss Swan ? » dit-elle d'un ton plus rauque qui se voulait menaçant

« Quoi .. Euh … Non, non. Je disais juste que … ca fait … Enfin bref … »

« Bien, pour réparer cet affront, je vous oblige donc à diner en notre présence. Est-ce mieux ainsi ? Vous ne pouvez refuser, je serais vexée et blessée. »

Emma sourit alors et, tout en se massant la nuque « Okay. C'est entendu. »

« Yes ! » lança Henry

Emma et Regina échangèrent alors un sourire amusé avant de se dire au revoir et de se promettre de se retrouver dans une semaine pour une journée qui s'apprêtait à être épique.

* * *

A peine la porte fut fermée que Regina fusilla sa fille du regard :

« Quoi ? » lança innocemment la jeune fille

« Pourquoi as-tu dis cela ? »

« Bah quoi ? On avait 2 places en plus. Et, excuse-moi mais même si j'adore les comédies musicales, revoir Cats 2 fois de suite n'est pas ce que je préfère. Alors autant ne pas les gâcher … »

« Mais pourquoi eux ? Nous aurions pu inviter Mallie et … »

« … Oh s'il te plait, on sait très bien toutes les 2, que tante Mal' n'est pas du genre « comédie musicale ». C'est bien pour ça qu'elle nous a donné ces places, non ? »

« Certes. »

« Et puis tu t'entends bien mieux avec Emma maintenant. Et j'aimerais bien faire découvrir à Henry ce que j'aime aussi. Après tout, il m'a fait découvrir les jeux vidéo. » dit-elle dans un sourire malicieux

Il semblait à Regina que sa fille avait tout prévu. Impuissante, elle ne pu que soupirer et opiner « Très bien, très bien. De toute manière, l'invitation a été faite. Mais je t'interdis de me remettre au pied du mur comme cela, tu m'entends ? »

« Promis maman. »

* * *

« C'est cool hein ?! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Bah d'aller voir ce truc. »

« Je te pensais pas si fan des comédies musicales … Heureusement que tu aimes les jeux vidéos, sinon je penserais que tu es gay. » s'amusa Emma

« Hey ! C'est des vieux clichés ça ! »

« Quoi ? T'es un gay qui aime les jeux vidéo ? »

« T'es nulle … » maugréa le garçon

« Ohhh je déconne, désolée, si j'ai froissé ta susceptibilité. Mais c'est une petite vengeance pour m'avoir mise au pied du mur tout à l'heure. »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles … »

« Ah ouais ? Depuis quand tu es intéressé par des chats qui dansent et qui chantent ? »

« … Bah ça peut être marrant … Non ? »

« Faut voir … »

« Si t'avais pas envie d'y aller, fallait dire non… »

« Et comment j'aurais pu ?! Vous nous avez piégées Evelyn et toi ! C'est moche, c'est vraiment moche ! »

« Ca va être marrant. Et puis tu t'entends mieux avec Regina nan ? »

« Ouais … Mais c'est pas une raison pour nous coller ensemble à chaque sortie. Elle va en avoir marre de nous. »

« Nan, je crois pas … » sourit-il

* * *

« Hey salut ! » lança Arthur en arrivant devant son casier où se trouvait Henry qui déposait ses affaires

« Salut. »

« Alors … Bien joué. »

« Huh ? »

« Tu sais qu'on parle que de ça au collège ? Enfin pas que, mais on en parle. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bah toi et la Glaciale. Parait que tu aurais réussi à faire fondre son cœur de glace … Dans tous les sens du terme. »

« Hein ? »

« Bah ouais, vous sortez ensemble non ? Le petit nouveau qui sort avec la bonne élève. Ca pourrait faire un bon film ça. »

« T'es dingue, y'a rien entre Evelyn et moi. »

« Ouais c'est ça … T'es là depuis plus d'un mois et vous vous lâchez pratiquement plus. Tu sais qu'on vous a vu la semaine dernière au centre commercial … Ensemble ! »

Henry se gratta la tête … » La semaine dernière ? Oh ouais, y'avait pas une grande blonde avec nous ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! »

« Ca devait être le soir où j'ai passé la soirée chez elle. »

Arthur écarquilla ses yeux avant de poser chacune de ses mains sur les épaules d'Henry « T'es sérieux ? T'as passé la nuit chez elle …. ? »

« Hey attends, il s'est rien passé ! Nos mères sont sorties, et … »

« Peu importe mec, t'as passé la soirée et la nuit chez Evelyn Mills … Bah mon vieux … »

« Il s'est rien passé. On a regardé un film et on est allé se coucher dans 2 chambres séparées. »

Arthur dévia le regard avant de sourire « Ouais, je vais te laisser, on en reparle plus tard ! »

Arthur partit alors à vitesse grand V devant un Henry dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! »

Henrys sursauta avant de se tourner et de voir qu'Evelyn venait d'arriver « J'en sais rien. Il est bizarre. Tu savais que tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble ? »

« T'es … T'es sérieux ? »

« Ouaip. C'est stupide, t'es pas du tout mon genre. »

Evelyn haussa un sourcil « Parce que tu crois que t'es le mien, pauvre geek. »

« Espèce de coincée. »

Ils se fixèrent alors avant de pouffer de rire « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a dit ta mère hier ? »

« Que je l'avais mis au pied du mur et, elle a pas vraiment apprécié. »

« Tiens, étonnant, ma mère m'a dit exactement la même chose, mot pour mot. »

« Comme quoi, elles se ressemblent peut-être bien plus qu'elles ne le croient. »

« C'est certain. » lança Evelyn d'un sourire

* * *

Henry bouclait une nouvelle fois sa semaine de cours. Rien de bien nouveau, les cours étant toujours aussi barbant, lui qui avait déjà quelques coups d'avance. Demain il assisterait pour la première fois de sa vie à une comédie musicale … Il hésitait entre être curieux ou encore perdu.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as été raconter à ton pote ?!»

Evelyn venait de débouler comme une furie dans les couloirs, tapant sa main sur le casier d'Henry, refermant la porte violemment et manquant d'y coincer la tête et les doigts d'Henry.

« Huh ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Evelyn avait les yeux rougies comme si elle venait de pleurer et un air furieux sur le visage « Ce qui me prends ? CE QUI ME PRENDS ? » hurla-t-elle attirant les quelques regards sur eux deux.

« Hey, calme-toi. Il se passe quoi là ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit de moi ? »

« Euh … Que t'es la Glaciale ? »

« Non ! Non espèce d'idiot ! On dit que je l'ai fais ! »

« Fais quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de le prendre par le col de sa veste et de le plaquer contre son casier, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien « Que j'ai couché. »

« Qu… Quoi … ? »

« Tout le monde dit que j'ai couché avec toi ! Que je suis une fille facile qui doit certainement aimer ça pour le faire à ses 13 ans à peine ! Espèce d'idiot. »

« Hey mais j'y suis pour rien moi, j'aurais jamais dis un truc pareil ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors comment savent-ils que tu étais chez moi le week-end dernier et que tu as dormi chez moi ? »

Henry écarquilla subitement les yeux et soupira « Oh non … Quel con … »

« Je te le fais pas dire. » Elle relâcha son emprise avec rudesse « Ne m'approche plus ! »

« Mais … »

« T'as fais assez de dégâts comme ça ! »

« Mais j'ai rien fais ! J'ai juste dis que … »

« Je sais ce que tu as dis, mais t'as même pas pensé que ça pouvait être compris autrement ou transformer ? Ah bah non c'est vrai, comment tu aurais pu, toi qui n'as jamais mis les pieds dans une école avant ! Tu es comme ta mère : impulsif, immature et tu ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences ! »

« Evelyn, attends … »

« Non ! T'as même pas idée de ce que tu as fait ! T'es un idiot, le pire des idiots ! Je veux plus te voir ! »

Puis elle fit volteface et s'éloigna alors même qu'Henry se demandait encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il soupira alors puis il ressenti un petit malaise : lui qui ne faisait pas attention aux regards à son encontre, il crut soudainement que chacun le fixait, murmurait … Etaient-ils tous en train de penser qu'Henry et Evelyn avaient vraiment fait ça ?

Puis il repensa au lendemain : demain soir ils étaient tous sensés se rejoindre pour aller voir Cats et manger ensemble. Mais là, c'était quasiment impossible qu'Evelyn et lui se voient de près ou de loin pendant les prochains jours …

* * *

« Regina, un appel pour toi sur la 4. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Une certaine … Swan ? »

« Swan ? Emma Swan ? »

« Exact. »

« Ok, je prends merci. Allo ? Emma ? »

« _Hey, j'espère que je vous dérange pas ? J'ai essayé de vous appeler sur votre portable, mais vous répondiez pas._ »

« Non, je laisse mon téléphone en silencieux quand je suis au bureau … J'essais de boucler mon mois de Décembre, il me manque la couverture. »

« _Oh … Clair que c'est important une couverture pour Décembre._ »

« … »

« _Vous savez … Couverture … Décembre … Hiver … Laissez tomber._ »

« Oh je vois … » Regina esquissa un léger sourire « Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? »

«_ Oh euh … Je crois qu'on va devoir annuler la sortie de demain._ »

« Oh. Rien de grave j'espère ? »

« _Henry est souffrant. Je crois qu'il va rester au lit tout le week-end. Désolée, j'espère que vous n'aviez pas déjà prévu le diner …_ »

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Quoique soit déjà le repas, il sera manger quoiqu'il arrive. »

« _Et pour les billets ?_ »

« Ils n'ont pas de date. Nous pourrons remettre cela ultérieurement, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« _Oh ok, je voulais surtout pas d'embrouilles._ »

« Pas de soucis Emma. Prenez soin d'Henry. »

« _Ouaip, ca va être soupe et câlins, y'a que ça de vrai !_ »

Regina sourit « Oui, ça marche toujours. Bon et bien bon week-end à vous. »

« _Bon week-end Regina !_ »

Et quand Regina raccrocha, elle eut un petit gout amer dans la bouche. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, encore moins à Mallie, mais elle était déçue que cette sortie ne se fasse pas. Elle était déçue de ne pas revoir demain Emma.

* * *

Henry avait été bien plus chamboulé que prévu de sa dispute avec Evelyn. Il avait alors prétexté ne pas se sentir bien au retour du collège et s'effondrer sur son lit. Emma n'avait pas l'habitude de voir si fils avec si peu d'entrain. Alors quand il lui demanda de rester au lit tout le week-end, elle ne se posa pas de questions et accepta.

Elle appela de suite Regina pour l'avertir puis s'enferma avec son fils tout le week-end.

Quand Regina rentra chez elle tard ce soir-là, elle retrouva sa fille dans sa chambre, sur son lit.

« Bonsoir chérie. »

« Bonsoir. »

Regina s'assit au bord du lit « Emma m'a appelé aujourd'hui. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. Henry est souffrant, nous n'irons pas voir Cats. Pas trop déçue ? »

« Oh non … Cats se joue jusqu'en 2015 de toute manière … »

« Quelque chose ne va pas Evie ? »

« Tout va bien. »

« Sûre ? »

« Sûre. Je suis juste fatiguée, je t'attendais. »

« Pardonne-moi … On tourne en rond au bureau. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne couverture de Décembre … »

« Pourquoi tu poses pas toi ? »

Regina pouffa de rire « Oh ma chérie, c'est gentil mais je ne suis pas vraiment mannequin. »

« Bah tu devrais. »

« Et toi, pourquoi ne poserais-tu pas pour mon photographe ? »

« Parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on voit mon visage partout. »

« C'est bien dommage, tu es tellement jolie. » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue

« Il parait que je ressemble à ma mère. » lança mutinement Evelyn en un clin d'œil

« Oh … Je vois … Tu as mangé je suppose ? »

« Maman, il est plus de 22h. »

« Alors bonne nuit chérie. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Et lorsque Regina referma la porte, Evelyn fronça les sourcils : Henry soudainement malade ? N'était-ce pas plutôt un stratagème gros comme le monde afin de ne pas la voir du week-end ? Après tout, c'était elle qui ne voulait plus le voir. Après cette journée, tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait couché avec un garçon et, elle le sentait, d'ici la semaine prochaine, tous les tordus et les pervers viendraient la voir et la solliciter. Elle n'imaginait pas le calvaire que les jours suivants seraient : des insultes certainement, des graffitis sur son casier, des rumeurs qui feront croire que, bientôt, toute l'équipe de foot du collège lui serait passée dessus.

Elle était en colère contre Henry, de sa bêtise, des mots choisis … Oui, en ce moment-même, elle le détestait comme jamais elle n'avait pu détester quelqu'un. Et pourtant, quand sa mère lui annonça que le week-end avec les Swan était avorté, une pointe de déception naquit en elle.

* * *

Henry fut pris à son propre jeu. Et si le vendredi soir avait été facile, le samedi était plus compliqué : sensé être malade, il ne devait pas quitter le lit. Emma avait pris sa journée pour s'occuper de lui et faire les courses. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle s'absentait, qu'il pouvait enfin se lever.

A sa demande, Emma avait bougé la console du salon dans la chambre de son fils afin qu'il puisse y jouer, lui qui était cloué au lit. Mais évidemment, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il ne devait pas en abuser et se plongeait parfois dans un de ses livres. .

La journée lui sembla d'une longueur infinie mais il ne devait pas lâcher, il devait feindre jusqu'au bout.

« Hey, comment tu vas ? »

« Ca va. J'ai … Mal à la tête. »

« Oh … Je reviens de courses, j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses qui devraient te remonter le moral. »

« Ah ? »

« Tiens. » Elle lui donna un petit paquet que déballa avec plus ou moins de précaution

« Woah _Lancelot_, je l'avais pas celui-là ! Merci m'man ! »

« Comme tu es coincé au lit, autant que tu t'occupes en lisant des trucs que tu as pas encore lu. Au fait, comme j'ai pris ma journée aujourd'hui, je vais devoir bosser demain. Tu veux que j'appelle Evelyn pour voir si elle veut passer la journée avec toi ? »

« Non ! » lança rapidement, trop rapidement au gout d'Emma, le jeune garçon « Non, ça va aller. Je vais pas la déranger. Et puis ça se trouve je suis contagieux. » Emma fronça les sourcils et le fixa « Quoi ? »

« Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Bon je vais faire à manger, repose-toi. »

Evidemment, Emma pouvait être une vraie ado mais elle n'en restait pas moins une mère qui se souciait du bien-être de son fils. Elle savait que son fils simulait, mais comme cela ne lui faisait manquer aucun cours, elle laissait couler en espérant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire à la fin du Week-end, et encore plus si cette histoire incluait Evelyn.

* * *

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, à la fin du week-end. Henry avait dénié sortir de son lit. A présent à table avec sa mère, il mangeait en silence sa purée et son steak.

« Alors, prêt pour la reprise demain ? »

« Ouaip … »

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Ca pourrait être mieux … »

« Je vois. Donc, ce qui te travaille c'est pas physique mais mental. »

Henry la fixa « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Henry, je suis pas idiote. Je te connais par cœur. Je sais quand ça va ou pas, quand tu es vraiment malade ou pas … Et tu ne l'étais pas. En tout cas pas ce week-end.

« … »

« Bon, tu ne veux rien dire, alors je vais devoir deviner … Ca n'a aucun rapport avec l'école, sinon tu aurais simulé bien avant ou juste ce soir … Donc, je me dis que ça a un rapport avec ce week-end. »

« … »

« Hm … Alors … Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu te faire rester au lit hier ... Qu'est-ce qu'on avait à faire de bien précis hm ? Toujours pas bavard ? »

« … »

« Bon, alors je vais devoir aller au fond de ma réflexion : Ce n'est pas à cause de Cats, tu m'as bassiné pour qu'on y aille. Je dirais donc que ça à un rapport soit avec Regina, soit avec Evelyn. »

« … »

« Et comme tu es revenu de cours en feignant être malade … A moins que Regina ait fait une visite surprise au bahut, je dirais que ça a un rapport avec Evelyn. Je suis sur la bonne voie ou pas ? »

« … »

« Je prends ce silence pour un oui. Donc, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer : pas de bagarre de bouffe, sinon le collège nous aurait appelé Regina et moi, pas de baston physique car une fille ça griffe et tu n'as aucune marque … Je pencherais donc pour la dispute basique. Là encore, j'ai tout bon ? » Henry détourna le regard en grimaçant « Ah ah ! Je le savais. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ou pas fait qui t'a mis en boule jusqu'à annuler ce week-end qui s'annonçait cool et … musical ?! »

« … »

« Hey gamin, je veux bien être sympa … Mais je te renvois pas demain au collège si tu t'embrouilles avec elle. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le bureau du dirlo. »

« T'inquiètes, ça arrivera pas. »

« Oh mais il parle mes amis ! Alors, dis-moi, il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Rien … J'ai merdé. »

« Hey langage ! » pointa Emma de sa fourchette « Fais gaffe. »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel « J'ai dis un truc qui a été transformé et maintenant, elle m'en veut à mort. »

« Tu peux être plus précis ? »

« Tu sais Arthur. »

« Hm Arthur … Le grand rouquin ? »

« Ouais, lui. Je lui ais dis j'avais dormi chez Evelyn. Et, je ne sais comment, ça s'est transformé en « J'ai couché avec elle » et elle m'en veut parce que tout le monde la traite de fille facile maintenant. »

« Qui peut être assez stupide pour croire qu'elle coucherait avec toi ? »

Henry pencha la tête sur le coté, un air blasé « Sérieux ? »

« Nan, ce que je veux dire c'est : comment ils peuvent croire qu'elle peut coucher alors qu'elle a que 13 ans ?! »

« Tu sais aujourd'hui, on voit de tout. »

« Henry … »

« Hm ? »

« Tu … Tu me le dirais si … Si t'avais une copine hein ? »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? Bah c'est toi aussi ! T'es dingue de me dire des trucs pareils ! »

« J'ai pas de copine et même si j'en avais une : j'ai que 13 ans ! »

« Tu les as pas encore. »

« Ouais enfin bref … Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas sortir ce week-end. J'avais pas envie de gâcher la sortie. »

« Je vois … Mai tu sais que tu es amené à la revoir dès demain ? »

« Je sais … »

« Va falloir que tu règles ça rapidement. »

« Comment je fais ? Je veux dire : dès que je veux lui parler, les gens croient qu'on sort ensemble. »

« Bah alors, éloigne-toi d'elle assez pour que tout le monde croit que vous avez rompu, mais ça n'est pas solution. Les gens croient qu'elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'a absolument pas fait. Faut vous débrouiller pour mettre les choses au clair. »

« Pas facile si on est amené à devoir s'éviter. »

« Tu trouveras. Et s'il faut, j'en parlerais avec Regi… »

« Non ! Je veux régler ça tout seul. Ca vous regarde pas, ok ? Je t'interdis de lui en parler. »

« Hey ! Depuis quand tu m'interdis des trucs toi ? »

« Maman … »

« Ok, ok, promis. Mais de ton coté, tu fais tout pour arranger les choses. Ou, dans le cas contraire, tu l'évites, ok ? »

« Ok. »

* * *

Et dès le réveil, Henry se demanda comment il allait pouvoir faire pour l'éviter : ils avaient pratiquement les mêmes cours, avaient des casiers cote à cote … Cela serait un vrai casse-tête pour lui, sauf s'il décidait d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Evelyn.

Il n'imaginait pas ce que cela devait être pour elle. Elle l'avait copieusement évité toute la semaine dernière, il en serait certainement de même cette semaine. Mais elle avait eu raison : il n'avait qu'à réfléchir bien avant de parler. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses dires auraient été transformés ainsi.

Quand il se retrouva devant le bahut, un gout amer s'insinua dans sa bouche et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il devait cesser cela, il devait cesser ce sentiment de culpabilité. Alors, sur le chemin menant à son casier, quand il croisa Arthur, il empoigna ce dernier pour le forcer à entre dans un des toilettes à proximité.

« Hey mais t'es malade, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! » argua le jeune garçon

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« De tout ça ! Ce qu'il se passe avec Evelyn ! »

« Je vois pas de … »

« Je t'ai dis que j'avais dormi chez elle. Et le soir même, elle vient me voir pour me dire que j'avais raconté à tout le monde que j'avais couché avec elle ! T'es qu'un crétin. »

« Hey, j'ai juste répété ce que tu m'avais dis, c'est pas ma faute si les autres ont cru que … »

« Je m'en fous ! Maintenant, elle me parle plus parce que t'as détourné mes paroles ! Alors maintenant, tu vas défaire tout ce que tu as fait ! »

« Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, tu te débrouilles ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! »

Henry le lâcha alors, poussant Arthur contre le mur, avant de partir, laissant seule le rouquin.

* * *

Henry avait pris une grande décision : il devait éviter Evelyn à tout prix. S'il était néfaste pour elle, alors il devait couper les ponts.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, l'après-midi même, alors qu'ils avaient les mêmes cours : en entrant dans la salle, Henry s'assit au fond près de la fenêtre. Et quand Evelyn entra dans la pièce à son tour, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la place, habituellement prise par Henry, vacante. Elle balaya son regard sur la pièce et vit le jeune garçon, le nez dans son livre. Sans protester, elle s'assit à son tour à sa place non sans lancer, de temps à autre, de discrets regards vers Henry.

A la fin du cours, Henry fut un des premiers à sortir de la classe, talonné par Evelyn « Hey ! »

Mais Henry accéléra le pas, imité bientôt par Evelyn « Hey, Henry ! »

Le jeune garçon fit la sourde oreille et se planta devant son casier, Evelyn se stoppant devant lui « Henry … Je … » Henry rangeait ses affaires, la tête dans son casier « J'ai vu Arthur, il m'a dit … Que c'était sa faute … Qu'il avait tout arrangé et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Au début je l'ai pas cru et puis Ed Harris, le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey … Il est venu en personne s'excuser alors … Je m'excuse aussi, pardon Henry. Je crois que l'affaire est close … Non ? Henry ? »

Henry claqua sa porte de casier, faisant sursauter Evelyn, avant de le cadenasser et de se tourner vers la jeune fille, un regard vide la fixant « Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir. »

« Quoi ? » lança, décontenancée, Evelyn « Que … Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour nous qu'on se fréquente plus. Je suis néfaste pour toi, je préfère m'éloigner et qu'on reste des connaissances. »

« Tu … Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Non. Tu l'as dis toi-même, j'y connais pas grand-chose … Mais ce que je sais c'est que cette histoire m'a ouvert les yeux : tant mieux si tout s'arrange pour toi. Mais de mon coté, j'ai pas envie de faire la girouette. Je crois qu'on devrait simplement s'en tenir à des rapports de camaraderie. Plus d'invitations quelconques, plus de sorties, plus de soirées. Rien qui ne dépasse le cadre du collège. »

« Attends, t'es sérieux là ? »

« Ouais, salut Evelyn. » dit-il en lui passant devant

« Henry ! »

Mais le jeune garçon ne se retourna pas. Evelyn sentit alors comme une crampe dans son estomac. Que venait-il de se passer ? Etait-ce entièrement sa faute ? Avait-elle eu tort de blâmer Henry de la sorte ? Pourtant, elle avait eu toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir au jeune garçon. Henry disait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien … Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle encore plus mal à présent ?

* * *

Au bout du 3ième jour lors duquel Henry avait soigneusement évité Evelyn, la jeune fille rentra, furieuse et dépitée, chez elle. Plus encore lorsqu'elle ne trouva pas sa mère, cette dernière étant plus souvent, ces derniers temps, à son bureau que chez elle.

« Evelyn ? Ca ne va p… »

La jeune fille se rua dans sa chambre sans aucun détour ni aucun regard pour Granny. La vieille femme qui connaissait la jeune fille depuis sa naissance savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, elle monta à sa suite et toqua 3 fois à la porte. N'ayant aucune réponse, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle entra dans la chambre pour voir la jeune fille allongée sur son lit.

« Oh chérie, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. »

« Bien sur qu'il n'y a rien sinon tu ne serais pas rentrée comme une furie et tu ne te serais pas cachée dans ta chambre avec ta mine fermée. »

Evelyn esquissa un léger sourire puis se tourna vers Granny, avant de se redresser « C'est juste … »

« Oui ? »

« C'est Henry. »

« Oh … Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il ne me parle plus depuis une semaine. C'est ma faute je sais mais … Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je … C'est un quiproquo. Il a dit quelque chose à un de ses amis qui a transformé les paroles et ça s'est retourné contre moi. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai dis des choses affreuses à Henry. Mais maintenant, il a réparé les choses mais il ne veut plus ni me parler, ni me voir. Il dit qu'il est néfaste pour moi et que c'est mieux pour nous deux si on ne s'en tient à des politesses d'usages. Sauf qu'il ne me regarde même plus. »

Granny haussa un sourcil « Chérie … Es-tu amoureuse de cet Henry ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sur que non. Je l'ais jamais envisagé comme ça. Je l'aime bien oui, on s'amuse bien. Il est intelligent et on s'intéresse aux mêmes choses. Mais je l'aime pas, je l'apprécie. »

Granny lui sourit en lui caressant la joue « Si ce n'est qu'un ami de passage, pourquoi tant te soucier de cela alors ? »

« Parce que … C'est le premier qui dit la vérité. Qui dit ce qui va ou ne va pas. Il n'est pas comme les autres hypocrites qui jonchent ce collège. Il est franc. Et … On s'amuse bien ensemble et … »

« Et quoi ? »

« Non rien. » dit-elle en détournant le visage

« Evelyn ? » Granny glissa son index sous le menton de la jeune fille pour qu'elle lui fasse face « Que ne me dis-tu pas ? » Granny connaissait la jeune fille comme sa propre main. En un rictus, elle savait si Evelyn allait bien ou pas, si elle était heureuse ou si quelque chose la tracassait et à cet instant précis, elle savait que dans la petite tête brune d'Evelyn, une tempête grondait.

« C'est rien, c'est … C'est idiot. »

« Dis toujours, je jugerais par moi-même. »

Evelyn soupira alors et opina « Ok… Je … C'est stupide … » Et devant l'insistance du regard de Granny, Evelyn continua « Je pensais … Je pensais que, peut-être, enfin je ne sais pas mais … Je pensais qu'Henry et sa mère pourraient … »

« Oui ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils pourraient être … Plus … Importants … Dans nos vies » elle murmura tant la dernière partie de la phrase que Granny du tendre l'oreille

« Importants ? Dans quel sens ? »

« Non, laisse tomber, c'est débile … »

« Evelyn … Ta mère et cette … Emma Swan ?! »

L'idée était saugrenue et Granny du imaginer un quart de secondes Regina et cette tornade blonde ensemble

« Je sais, c'est idiot. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ta mère pourrait … être attirée par cette femme ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une femme ? » demanda Evelyn

« Parce que c'est Emma Swan. Il n'y a pas plus opposé que cette femme à ta mère. »

« Je … J'en sais rien. Je me dis que c'est peut-être la pointe de folie qu'il manque à sa vie. Elle a quitté mon père parce qu'ils étaient aussi chia… mornes l'un que l'autre. Ca n'a pas marché avec Robin parce qu'au lieu de la changer d'air, il a voulu la suivre et il l'a perdu. »

« Et tu penses qu'avec cette Emma ça pourrait être différent ? »

« Je le sens. Alors … Etre embrouillée avec Henry … »

« … Ca ne t'arrange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai tout foiré. »

Granny haussa un sourcil « Je ne sais pas si cette Emma pourrait changer ta mère, mais Henry agit sur toi … Et ton langage. »

« Pardon. »

Granny lui sourit alors en lui remettant une mèche bouclée rebelle derrière l'oreille « Ma chérie. Je connais ta mère depuis qu'elle a ton âge, même avant, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je la connais certainement plus que ta grand-mère … »

« Tu crois que l'idée d'être avec une femme pourrait la rebuter ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais si tu comptes changer les choses, il va d'abord falloir arranger les choses avec Henry. »

« Je sais, mais comment faire ? Il ne cesse de m'éviter ! Les garçons sont parfois si stupides ! »

« Oh ma chérie, je ne te le fais pas dire … »

« Hm … »

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je me souviens que la première rencontre entre ma mère et Emma fut à cause d'une bagarre entre Henry et moi. Et si … »

« Oh oh miss Mills, vous avez une idée en tête et cela ne va pas me plaire … »

Pour toute réponse, Evelyn esquissa un sourire sadique.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Un message suspect, une visite impromptue, une séance photo surprenante, des réconciliations attendues et une seconde tentative ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode.  
**


	9. Le début de la gloire

**Hello hello mes amis ! Comment allez-vous bien ?!**

**Moi, nickel ! Je tenais encore et toujours à vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme à chaque chapitre, ze vous naime !**

_**Je poste aujourd'hui car j'ai un gros problème de PC, donc avant de ne plus en avoir, je poste maintenant !**_

**Alors quelques réponses à des petites questions qu'on me pose : **

**\- Non, il n'y aura pas de ship Henry/Evelyn, mais juste une très forte amitié (si, je vous jure que ça peut exister ^^). J'imagine pas qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble alors que leur mère respective sont ensemble (car oui, promis, ça va arriver)**

**\- La raison principale pour laquelle je ne publie qu'une fois par semaine est ***petit moment de fierté*** qu'on m'a contacté récemment pour que je retravaille certaines de mes fics afin qu'elles soient publiées en tant qu'Ebook sur un site spécialisé. Du coup, j'essaie d'alterner entre écriture de cette fic et relecture/réécriture de "_Confidante's Diary_" pour laquelle je suis sollicitée. **

**J'ai été surprise qu'on me contacte car, comme vous le savez, j'ai tellement confiance en moi et mes écrits ... ' **

**Bref, c'est un petit rêve qui se réalise et, du coup, j'essaie de m'y investir malgré mon taff et l'écriture de cette fiction car, il faut le dire, y'a un sacré boulot de réécriture/relecture avant qu'elle convienne pour une publication. **

**Et malgré le fait que j'ai de l'avance sur celle-ci, pour l'instant, je préfère garder le rythme d'un chapitre/semaine. Si je m'avance assez, il se peut qu'en début d'année prochaine, je publie de nouveau à hauteur de 2 fois/semaine (Mercredi &amp; samedi) et si c'est le cas, je vous en informerais ! **

**En attendant, un nouveau chapitre avec une séance photo que beaucoup attendent ...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Le début de la gloire**

Emma finissait à peine son service … Quand elle rentra chez elle, se fut pour voir Henry affalé sur le canapé, manette en main.

« Hey, t'as même pas mis la table … » grommela Emma, totalement éreintée après une rude journée

« Hm … »

« Je te parle Henry ! T'as fait tes devoirs ? »

« Mouais … »

Agacée, Emma soupira avant de se poster devant la télé, gênant Henry « Hey ! »

« Je te parle ! » Le jeune garçon soupira alors avant de poser sa manette et de fixer sa mère d'un regard las "Qu'est-ce que t'as toi en ce moment ? »

« … »

« Oh ca y est … J'avais prié pour que ça n'arrive jamais, mais c'était reculer pour mieux sauter … »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ta crise d'adolescence ! »

« N'importe quoi … »

Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux cotés de son fils « Alors, tu veux pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

« … »

« Y'a un problème en cours ? »

« … »

« C'est … Une fille alors, t'as le béguin pour une fille qui t'a mis une veste ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça. »

« Alors c'est peut-être … Evelyn. » Henry la fixa alors, haussant un sourcil « Je suis pas idiote. T'es chiant depuis que vous vous êtes embrouillés tous les deux. C'est quoi le problème maintenant ? »

« C'est rien … »

« Ouais c'est ça. Raconte. »

« C'est juste que … Je l'évite depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. »

« Tu l'évites ? »

« Je lui adresse plus la parole et j'évite son regard quand je la croise dans les couloirs ou ailleurs. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Elle disait que j'étais néfaste pour elle alors je me suis dis que si je m'éloignais, on s'en porterait pas plus mal tous les deux. »

« Mais c'est pas le cas ? »

« Je pensais que si mais … »

« … Elle te manque ? » conclut Emma

« Ouais … »

« Alors pourquoi tu vas pas la voir, lui parler de nouveau ? »

« Parce que ça craint. »

« Pourquoi ça craint ? »

« Parce que c'est moi qui ais décidé de mettre de la distance. Alors revenir sur ce que j'ai fais et dit … Ca craint. »

« Ouais, je suis à la masse niveau stratégie adolescente mais … Si tu veux rien faire, alors comment les choses vont changer ? »

« … »

« Tu crains. »

« J'te l'avais dis. »

« Je vais faire à mang… » Son téléphone vibra et quand elle ouvrit la boite de message, elle eut la surprise d'y lire un message de Regina « _J'ai besoin de vous parler. Venez à mon bureau à 17h._ » Puis s'en suivit l'adresse des bureaux d'Elixir.

« C'est qui ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Regina veut me voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée. Peut-être que tu crains plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Ah ah très drôle. »

* * *

Emma était une fille des champs, une fille nature qui avait toujours vécu, ou presque, dans le Maine et sa campagne. Elle avait fait ses premiers pas sur la plage de Storybrooke, ses premières brasses dans la mer. Quand elle voulait s'isoler, elle partait dans la forêt bordant la ville. Quand elle était enfant, elle aimait à se cacher dans les divers barques et bateaux jonchant le port … Oui Emma était une fille des champs. Et venir à New-York était une épreuve pour elle. Une épreuve qu'elle était prête à assumer, avec son fils. Alors quand elle posa ses valises au sortir de sa voiture et que ses pieds touchèrent le bitume du trottoir, elle avait espoir.

Et à présent qu'elle se trouvait devant un immense building, caractéristique d'une ville comme New-York, elle se demandait si sa place était vraiment là, dans cette ville … Elle souffla un bon coup avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Une fois devant, elle retint son souffle une nouvelle fois : aux dominantes noires et blanches, le hall paraissait austère et, bizarrement, il ressemblait à Regina. Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil et se pencha devant une jeune femme brune à l'air sévère et peu enviable.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Je … Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Regina Mills. »

« Votre nom ? »

« Emma Swan. »

Après avoir pianoté quelques instants sur son ordinateur, la jeune femme releva son nez et esquissa une moue dubitative « Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous au nom d'Emma Swan. »

« Oh bah … Elle a peut-être oublié de vous le notifier. Mais regardez … » Elle ouvrit son téléphone et montra le message de Regina « Elle m'a envoyé ça y'a une heure. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil « Bien. Je vais l'avertir. Pour rejoindre son bureau, prenez l'ascenseur sur votre gauche. Montez au 36ième étage. »

« Woah 36 …. Ok, merci. »

La jeune femme la regarda s'éloigner, un air curieux sur le visage.

Emma, elle, était mi excitée, mi impressionnée par la taille du bâtiment. L'ascenseur lui-même était plus grand que son dressing. Quand elle monta jusqu'au 36ième étage, et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle fut impressionnée de voir un open space clair et les gens s'affairer comme des petites fourmis. Oui, décidément, elle était tombée dans un autre monde.

* * *

« Non, non, non ! On y est pas là ! »

« Mais Regina c'est le 12ième mannequin que l'on voit ce soir … » gémit Kathryn « J'en ais marre. »

« Je sais et je n'ai que faire de tes plaintes. Je sais ce que je veux et ce n'est absolument pas ce genre de fille filiforme, au visage terne et maigrichon. La couverture de Décembre nous a toujours posé problème : on cherche des femmes qui peuvent être belles avec un bonnet et une écharpe, pas un mannequin qui soit à l'aise qu'en maillot de bain. Aucune de ces femmes n'a ce petit quelque chose. »

« Mais tu cherches quoi au juste ?! »

« J'en sais rien : une femme généreuse, heureuse et pleine de vie, une femme qui incarnerait la période de Décembre avec tout ce que cela suggère : Noel, les fêtes, la joie des vacances d'hiver … Je veux quelqu'un qui resplendisse face à l'objectif, une tête qui attirerait les regards non pas parce qu'elle est à moitié nue mais parce qu'elle suscite la curiosité et l'engouement. Une personne comme … Emma ? »

Kathryn haussa un sourcil « Emma ? C'est quoi ça Emma ? »

« C'est moi Emma. » s'amusa la jolie blonde, campant sur le pas de la porte « Sympa la déco. »

« Kathryn, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? »

La jolie blonde soupira alors avant de refermer son dossier et de le prendre sous son bras avant de quitter le bureau.

« Emma que faites vous ici ? »

« Bah, vous m'avez demandé de venir. » dit-elle nonchalamment avant de se diriger vers les immenses baises vitrées « La vache, sacrée vue ! »

« Miss… Emma, comment ça je vous ais demandé de venir ? »

Emma sortit alors son téléphone avant de lui lire à haute voix son message. Regina fronça les sourcils « Je n'ai pas pu vous écrire un tel message pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai laissé chez moi. »

« Sérieux ? Mais alors qui … »

« Evelyn. » conclut Regina « Je ne vois qu'elle. »

« Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? »

« Aucune idée. C'est la première chose que je lui demanderais en rentrant. »

« En parlant d'Evelyn … Vous le savez peut-être mais … Ils sont en froid, Evelyn et Henry je veux dire. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Emma se figea alors : cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient disputés et Regina n'avait visiblement rien vu. Etait-elle si aveugle ou trop occupée par son travail pour passer à coté de sa fille de la sorte ? Soudain, elle repensa à sa discussion avec son fils et se sentit chanceuse d'avoir un rapport privilégié avec lui.

« Oh bah … Si j'ai bien compris un quiproquo … »

« Hm. »

Emma vaqua son regard dans le bureau avant de revenir sur une Regina passablement occupée « Vous bossez sur quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez l'air vachement concentré. »

« Je coince pour ma couverture de Décembre. »

« Oh toujours ? Ca craint non ? »

« Oui ça … Craint, comme vous dites. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses …. Silence qui devint gênant tant Emma ne semblait pas à sa place ici. Regina ne savait que faire : en un sens elle avait trop de travail pour s'occuper des petits déboires d'Emma et d'un autre coté, elle ne savait pourquoi, voir la jolie blonde en ses murs lui insufflait un vent de légèreté et d'apaisement.

« Vous … Souhaitez-vous faire une visite des lieux ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, je vais pas vous déranger. »

« Je dois me rendre au studio photo, suivez-moi. » lança Regina en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Sérieux ?! »

Devant l'enthousiasme d'Emma, Regina ne pu que sourire avant de l'inviter à la suivre « Ici nous avons les bureaux de mes différents journalistes. »

« Leur job ? »

« Me trouver des sujets pour étoffer chaque mensuel. Ils ont à charge de trouver des sujets, les travailler. Et si ces derniers m'intéressent, je les choisi pour paraitre dans l'édition du mois prochain. »

« Mais vous les choisissez pas tous ? »

« Non, seulement une dizaine de sujets sur la trentaine proposées. »

« Donc … Ca veut dire que vous avez des journalistes qui font des articles pour rien ? C'est pas injuste pour eux ? »

« C'est le prix de l'excellence. Mes journalistes dont les articles ont été retenus ont un bonus à la fin du mois. »

« Oh je vois … »

« Venez, je vais vous montrez le studio. »

« Cool ! »

Elles descendirent 3 étages plus bas et, durant les quelques secondes dans l'ascenseur, Regina sentit une petite pointe de stress naitre en elle, sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi. L'air lui manqua soudain avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'elle ne bondisse littéralement hors de l'ascenseur, devenu bien trop petit pour elle.

« Voilà … »

« Woah ! Comme dans les films ! » lança Emma en découvrant la grande toile blanche au mur, les énormes appareils photos, les flashs parapluie « C'est trop beau. »

« Ne touchez à rien. » ordonna Regina dont l'assistante venait de la rejoindre afin qu'elle paraphe quelques dossiers. Et alors que la jolie brune délaissa du regard quelques minutes Emma, cette dernière en profita pour se faufiler derrière les appareils et s'amusa à poser.

« Hey Regina, regardez, une vraie pro ! » lança, amusée, Emma

« Oui, oui, Emma » lança Regina sans vraiment prêter attention à la jeune femme et ses gesticulations. Elle signa chaque dossier, puis jeta un œil nonchalant vers une Emma qui posait telle une petite fille. Regina fixa alors la belle blonde et se stoppa.

« Appelez-moi Reid. »

« Mais il est … »

« Je me fous d'où il est et de ce qu'il fait … Je le veux ici et tout de suite. » argua-t-elle « Ou sinon il est viré. » Et en moins de 10 minutes, le fameux Reid pointa le bout de son nez « Reid, regarde-ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Elle pointa du doigt Emma déambula devant l'objectif « En effet ça … change. »

« Prends-la en photo. »

« Pardon ? »

« Fais ce que je dis. »

Le photographe se plaça alors derrière l'appareil et enchaina les clichés, Emma jouant le jeu, amusée. Regina resta en retrait mais n'en loupa pas une miette. Les yeux braqués tantôt sur le rendu sur ordinateur, tantôt sur une Emma semblant à l'aise devant les caméras, elle admirait la jeune femme et sa fluidité. Oui, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de faire … En fait si : elle admirait Emma.

Au bout d'une dizaines de clichés, Reid se tourna vers Regina et opina en guise de consentement.

« Emma ? »

« Hm ? »

Regina s'approcha et lui tendit un bonnet et une écharpe assortie « Mettez ceci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca vous dirait de devenir mannequin d'un jour pour Elixir ? »

« Huh ? »

* * *

Quand Emma revint chez elle, se fut pour trouver Henry, finissant de mettre la table « T'en a mis du temps. Elle te voulait quoi Regina ? »

« Oh euh … Tu me croiras pas si je te le dis. »

« Dis toujours. »

Pour toutes réponses, elle sortit de son sac une enveloppe craft qu'elle lança sur la table. Henry fronça les sourcils avant de prendre l'enveloppe « C'est quoi ? »

« Ouvre. »

Il obtempéra alors et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une dizaine de photos, semblant être des photos de sa mère faite par un photographe professionnel. »

« C'est quoi ça ? T'as été faire des photos ? Et pourquoi tu portes un bonnet ? »

« C'est Regina. Elle m'a fait visiter ses bureaux, y compris son studio photo et … Je me suis amusée devant l'objectif à faire des poses, tu vois juste pour rigoler et … Un mec est arrivé et m'a prise en photo … Ensuite Regina m'a demandé de porter ça … »

« Et tu l'as fais ?! »

« Bah je trouvais ça rigolo … Je pensais pas qu'elle prendrait ça au sérieux. Ensuite elle m'a dit que je serais parfaite pour sa couverture de Décembre. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Faut croire. Elle a dit que ça se jouerait sur ces 2 clichés. » dit-elle en montrant une photo d'un gros plan où elle portait le bonnet et l'écharpe, arborant un sourire radieux, puis une autre où elle semblait lancer ce qu'il ressemblait à de la neige en polystyrène.

« Ca veut dire que ma mère va être en couverture d'Elixir tout un mois ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Tu te rends compte qu'on va te voir sur les bus, sur Time Square ou dans les pubs ? »

« Euh … Ouais ? »

« Maman … »

« Oh quoi, c'était fun ! »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel « Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait te voir ? Pour que tu poses pour elle ? »

« Nope, elle a oublié son téléphone chez elle … Du coup … »

« Evelyn ? »

« Certainement. Le coup de la couverture c'est arrivé par hasard … Mais je sais pas pourquoi Evelyn aurait fait ça … » lança Emma tout en manipulant une nouvelle fois les photos « Hey, ça en jette pas mal hein ? »

Henry fit une moue interrogative « Mouais … »

* * *

Henry repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, il repensa aussi au message qu'elle avait reçu … Evelyn se serait-elle trompée de destinataire ?

Il devait en être sûr, il devait … lui parler de nouveau. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son casier, il se figea en voyant au loin Evelyn à son propre casier, fouillant dedans. Il déglutit alors et marcha en sa direction, ne cessant de fixer la jeune fille. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il ouvrit son casier en silence et dans un grincement caractéristique de la porte, il attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui se tourna furtivement vers lui.

Là où avant elle aurait essayé de provoquer le dialogue, à présent, elle se murait dans le silence et évitait son regard. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards dans sa direction. Puis soudainement leurs regards se croisèrent, elle se figea alors : venait-elle de discerner l'esquisse d'un sourire ? Elle jeta de nouveau un regard curieux vers le jeune garçon qui, à présent, la fixait intensément. Elle ne tint plus alors et rompit ses vœux de silence :

« T'as un problème ? » lança-t-elle hargneusement

Henry ne fut ni offusqué par le ton, ni blessé par le regard noir qu'elle lui envoyait, après tout, c'était lui qui avait coupé les ponts sèchement la semaine précédente. Il lui sourit faiblement alors « Je … Je voulais m'excuser. »

Evelyn écarquilla les yeux : elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles « Ah vraiment ? Tu me fous de coté durant plus d'une semaine et tu crois que je vais revenir avec de simples excuses ? Qui sont surement pas sincères en plus ! »

« Si elles le sont ! » argua Henry « C'est juste que … J'me suis planté. » Evelyn le fixa, silencieuse, Henry continua donc « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je … J'ai cru que ça serait mieux pour toi et moi qu'on arrête là. »

« Qu'on arrête là ? Quoi c'est tout ? »

« Non je … Je comprendrais que tu veuilles plus ma parler … »

« Après toutes ses journées où je t'ai fais des appels que tu as ignoré, tu crois vraiment que je vais revenir comme ça ? Alors c'est selon tes envies ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Si t'as pas envie alors je respecterais ça. »

« J'avais juste envie de comprendre … Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, tu m'as ignoré en prétextant que c'était pour mon bien. »

« Je pensais que c'était mieux. Je tiens à toi et je voulais pas te tirer vers le bas. J'ai souvent repensé aux paroles de ta mère : comme quoi t'avais jamais eu de problèmes à l'école avant mon arrivée. Et soudain je suis là et on se bagarre et tu es convoquée par le directeur, tu manques de te faire renvoyer ou d'avoir un dossier scolaire entaché par ma faute. Alors … Je me suis dis que je pourrais être une mauvaise influence pour toi. Après tout, on est pas du même monde. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, qui parurent une éternité pour Henry, Evelyn ouvrit enfin la bouche « J'ai jamais entendu autant de conneries en si peu de temps. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Henry fut surpris du langage qu'employa Evelyn, elle qui faisait toujours attention. Il haussa un sourcil, ne sachant si cela était bon ou pas pour lui, pour eux « Avant de faire ton procès et de penser à ma place, tu aurais pu m'en parler. Au lieu de cela, tu l'as joué solo et tu as cru bien faire, mais tu t'es planté royalement. »

Henry baissa le regard « Je sais. »

Evelyn soupira alors, devant l'air abattu du jeune garçon « Bon … Tu comptes t'aplatir encore longtemps comme ça ? » s'amusa la jeune fille

« Tu me fais encore la gueule ? »

« Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner si facilement … »

« … »

« … Mais si tu veux qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases alors … Je suis d'accord. »

Henry releva le visage, un sourire confiant sur le visage « Cool. Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ? »

Pour toute réponse Evelyn lui sourit en lui tapant l'épaule de son poing « Crétin. »

* * *

« Dis, j'peux te poser une question ? » lança Henry en picorant son poulet

« Dis toujours. »

« Pourquoi t'as envoyé un message à ma mère en te faisant passer pour la tienne ? »

Evelyn se figea alors quelques secondes « Oh euh … Bah … J'en sais rien. »

« Tu mens. »

« Je … Non, c'est stupide. »

« Dis toujours. » dit-il en imitant la jeune fille

Evelyn se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure « Je sais pas, j'imaginais que … Que ta mère et la mienne … »

« Ouais ? »

« Qu'elles pourraient … Etre … Am…. »

« Amies ouais. » la coupa Henry « C'est pas déjà le cas ? »

Evelyn fixa Henry et comprit en une fraction de seconde que le garçon, et certainement sa mère, n'imaginaient pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose qu'une forte amitié. Elle soupira alors en souriant faiblement « Oui c'est vrai. Mais je connais ma mère et je sais qu'elle aurait jamais osé demander à la tienne de visiter ses bureaux alors … J'ai forcé un peu les choses. » mentit-elle

« Oh ok … Bah pour le coup, ça a tellement bien marché que ma mère se retrouve en couverture du magazine de ta mère. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouaip. »

Evelyn n'en revenait pas : sa mère mettait parfois 3 semaines entières, jour et nuit, pour se décider pour une couverture. Elle disait toujours que l'important dans un magazine c'est qu'il attire l'œil du lecteur ou du curieux qui passe devant un kiosque. Et pour cela, il fallait souvent des titres accrocheurs ou alors une belle femme en couverture.

« Oh je vois … C'est pire que ce que je pensais … » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Henry

« Hein ? »

« Non rien. Dis, vu que notre dernière sortie à été avortée, ça te dirait qu'on retente la sortie comédie musicale ? Je me doute que t'étais pas vraiment malade, mais c'est ce que ma mère croit alors … »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Demain soir ça te dit ? »

« Si tôt ? »

« T'as quelque chose de prévu peut-être ? »

Henry la fusilla gentiment du regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel « Ok, ok, j'en parlerais à ma mère ce soir. »

« Je ferais pareil. »

* * *

Et c'est la première chose que fit Henry. Sachant que sa mère travaillait plus tard ce jour-ci, il fit un détour par son restaurant après les cours. Il retrouva sa mère en train de servir une table d'un jeune couple se disputant.

« Hey m'man. »

« Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les cours ? »

« Non, non, tout a bien été. Je voulais te parler d'un truc. »

« Henry je suis encore en service pour une heure au moins, ça peut pas attendre à la maison ? »

« Si si mais … »

« Alors ça attendra. C'est la folie ici ce soir. Je t'en prie, soit un ange et rentre à la maison, fait tes devoirs, mets la table, prépare le repas et fais-moi couler un bon bain chaud avec pétales de roses, bougies parfumées, et musique douces. » Henry la fixa, haussant un sourcil « Ok, laisse tomber les pétales. »

Henry roula des yeux avant de soupirer en souriant « Ok à ce soir. »

Et il tint promesse : en arrivant chez lui, il fit ses devoirs, puis mit la table avant de préparer le repas et sortir le poulet froid qu'il mit sur la table. Il fit couler un bain à sa mère, zappant les pétales, les bougies et la musique.

Et quand sa mère arriva, Henry venait tout juste de mettre les pâtes dans l'eau « Ah t'es là ! »

« Ouais … Quelle journée de merde … » soupira-t-elle en s'écroulant littéralement dans le canapé, la face contre ce dernier, laissant son sac et sa tenue à terre. Henry sourit alors, d'un sourire triste : il savait que leur situation n'était pas déplorable. Grâce à l'héritage laissé par ses grands-parents, Henry n'aurait certainement pas à s'en faire pour ses études futures. Mais en venant dans une ville telle que New-York, il savait les sacrifices qu'avait fait sa mère : elle quittait sa petite vie campagnarde, sa tranquillité, un job pépère, une vie faite de choses simples. Oui, elle avait tout quitté, ses amis qui étaient aussi sa famille, elle avait tout quitté pour lui, pour lui donner la chance qu'elle n'avait pas eu : faire des études, avoir la vie qu'il voulait avoir et non pas celle qu'on lui offrirait par défaut.

Il comprenait et s'était donné pour optique de faire honneur au sacrifice de sa mère, faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle soit fière de lui et qu'elle n'ait pas à regretter son choix de quitter Storybrooke pour une grande ville comme New-York.

Alors quand il voyait sa mère harassée de fatigue comme ce soir, il se devait d'être l'homme de la famille, celui qui devait prendre soin de sa famille, de sa mère.

« M'man …. Je t'ai fais couler un bain. »

Emma releva subitement la tête, une étincelle d'espoir naquit dans ses yeux « Sérieux ? »

« Sérieux. »

Elle se releva maladroitement et serra son fils dans ses bras « Je t'aime toi ! »

« Par contre, dépêche-toi, les pâtes vont bientôt être prêtes. »

« Ok, c'est définitif, tu es l'homme de ma vie ! Je me dépêche. »

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de sortir quelques secondes plus tard « Hey ! Sont ou mes bougies et ma musique ?! »

« Mamannnnnn … »

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Henry finissait les pâtes.

* * *

« M'MANNNNNNN c'est prêt ! »

Emma sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir, l'air totalement relaxé, ses cheveux humides cascadant sur ses épaules « Chéri, tu es un amour. »

« Demain tu finis aussi tard ? »

« Heureusement pour moi, je finis a 15h, pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Evelyn aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui ? Vous êtes plus fâchés ? »

« Euh ça pourrait aller mieux mais c'est sur la bonne voie. »

« Cool, content pour toi alors. »

« Et du coup … On se disait qu'on pourrait retenter la sortie Cats … »

« Oh je vois … »

« Ouais … Demain soir. »

« Demain soir ? Merci de me prévenir assez tôt ! »

« … T'as dis que tu bossais pas demain soir. »

« J'aurais peut-être voulu me reposer non ?! »

« On est en WE dans 2 jours. »

« Pourquoi tu as réponse à tout ? »

« Parce que je suis le plus malin. »

« Ou parce que tu es le plus casse-pied. »

« C'est aussi une option. » dit-il d'un large sourire espiègle

Emma refusait rarement quelque chose à son fils. Ils avaient noué tous les 2 une étroite relation que même les parents d'Emma avaient eu du mal à appréhender et à comprendre. Pourtant, lorsqu'Emma appris qu'elle était enceinte, sa première réaction fut la panique, puis la peur et finalement le vœu d'abandon. Oui, elle avait osé penser à donner à l'adoption son fils. Mais dès qu'elle l'eut dans les bras, elle sentit un lien immédiat se créer.

Ce petit être n'avait rien demandé, il n'avait pas demandé à avoir un père faux-jeton, à avoir une mère à peine sortie de l'enfance. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un bonheur qu'elle avait rarement connu. Dès lors, elle se responsabilisa et prit sa vie en main. Heureusement ses parents lui apportèrent soutien physique et financier. Et grâce à Henry, elle avait grandi, elle était devenue mère. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait sauvé sa mère, dans différents domaines.

Ils avaient toujours eu des rapports mère-fils assez proches, allant jusqu'à la camaraderie plutôt qu'un rapport maternel basique. Oui, et c'est ce que reprochait la mère d'Emma à sa fille : d'entretenir des rapports plus amicaux que maternels avec son fils.

« Tu es infernal … » soupira Emma « C'est d'accord. Et va pas croire que tu obtiendras tout ce que tu veux juste en préparant la bouffe et en me faisant couler un bain. »

Henry sourit alors avant d'avaler une large fourchette de pâtes.

* * *

Quand Regina rentra ce soir-là, elle était éreintée. Ereintée mais heureuse : grâce à Emma, elle venait de boucler son mois de Décembre. Même le photographe avait été emballé. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Regina avait confié la couverture de son magazine à une quasi-inconnue qui n'avait pour elle que son joli minois et un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace. Elle se remémorait le moment où Emma enfila le bonnet et s'enroula dans l'écharpe, ce moment où elle se dandina devant l'objectif avec une candeur et une fraicheur que seule une novice pouvait avoir. Oui Regina avait été conquise par la candeur et le coté enfantin de la jolie blonde. Oui, elle était sous le charme.

Puis les paroles de Mallie lui revinrent en tête … Cette Emma Swan était une véritable énigme … Une énigme qu'aimerait bien percer Regina. Puis elle secoua sa tête alors et cette pensée s'envola aussi vite qu'Evelyn dégringolant les escaliers pour l'accueillir « Maman ! »

« Hey … Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? »

« J'arrivais pas à dormir, je t'attendais. »

« Et bien me voilà. »

« Alors … »

« Alors ? Quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Bah … Tu sais … J'ai reparlé à Henry de _Cats_ et il est d'accord pour qu'on y retourne. »

« Ah oui ? Et vous vous êtes concertés tous les 2 tous seuls ? »

« Oui, demain soir sera idéal. »

« Pardon ? Demain soir ? Mais j'ai du travail Evie ! »

« C'est faux, je sais que tu as bouclé ton numéro de Décembre aujourd'hui même. »

Regina se figea alors, fixant sa fille d'yeux ronds incrédules « Co… Comment … »

« Henry me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que tu avais demandé à Emma d'être sur ton magazine, c'est vrai ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. »

« Alors tu vois. On a donc tout le temps. »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi Emma ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi elle sur la couverture ? Je t'ai vu des nuits entières plancher sur des couvertures, notamment et surtout celles de Décembre … Et jamais tu n'en as confié une à une inconnue. »

« Ne sois pas idiote, miss Swan n'est pas une inconnue. »

« Tu m'as comprise. »

« … »

« Tu … Tu l'apprécies n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina lâcha un hoquet de surprise « Oh bien sur que je l'apprécie, elle est aimable et … bien différente de … nous. »

« Oui c'est sur. Mais elle est gentille et Henry aussi. Ils sont atypiques mais … attachants. »

« Si tu le dis … » lança Regina nonchalamment comme si elle-même n'avait pas remarqué qu'Emma pouvait être attachante. Car, elle pouvait le jurer, si Emma était restée une heure de plus dans ce studio photo, elle lui aurait proposé d'aller boire un verre et …. Plus si affinités ?

Que disait-elle ? Emma et elle ? Non, impossible elles étaient trop différentes, elles venaient de 2 mondes opposés, 2 univers aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Elles n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'était 2 enfants.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Oh euh … Oui, _Cats_ demain soir … Bonne idée. »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une comédie féline, confidences autour d'un hotdog, un anniversaire bien entouré, un aveu sur l'oreiller, une vérité qui saute aux yeux, un dur retour à la réalité ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode.  
**


	10. Autour d'un verre

**Heyyy coucou ! **

**Comment vous allez ?! Moi j'attends toujours fébrilement le retour de mon PC .. *et dieu créa la tablette***

**Ma frustration fut atténuée par vos reviews géniales comme toujours, je sais plus quoi dire ... les merci semblent si fades !**

**Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et vos felicitations suite a ma future publication :3**

**Beaucoup attendent ce chapitre ci ..j'espère ne pas vous décevoir .. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin ... ^^**

** ENJOY **

* * *

**Autour d'un verre**

« Hey … Tu peux me dire comment on se fringue pour aller à une comédie musicale ? »

Voilà, là était la question d'Emma dès qu'elle avait eu confirmation auprès de Regina par téléphone qu'ils se rendraient tous les 4 le lendemain soir pour voir Cats. Elles avaient convenu de se retrouver devant Broadway dans 1h et Emma avait pensé toute la journée à ce qu'elle allait porter, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui devait être porté pour aller voir une comédie musicale.

Et si Henry était déjà prêt, il constatait avec amusement que sa mère stressait pour rien « C'est genre un opéra en moins classe ou … Quelque chose de moins coincé ? »

« J'en sais rien, t'as qu'à t'habiller normalement, on s'en fout. »

« Bah non on s'en fout pas. J'ai pas envie qu'on pense qu'on est a coté de la plaque. Imagine que je me pointe en jeans et finalement tout le monde est en robe de soirée ou un truc du genre … »

« Ouais c'est sur. Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Regina ? »

« Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'elle se foute de moi. Elle pense déjà qu'on débarque d'une autre planète. J'ai pas envie qu'elle se foute de nous. »

« Je croyais que tu t'en foutais de ce que les gens pensaient ?! »

« Ouais mais … Enfin tu vois, j'ai quand même envie de faire bonne impression. J'ai pas brillé par ma « première impression » face à Regina. Elle est tellement … Enfin tu vois quoi … »

« Différente ? »

« C'est ça. Bon alors ? »

« Pourquoi tu mets pas ta robe rouge ? »

« Parce qu'elle me sert lors de mes rencards. »

« Ca fait un moment qu'elle moisit dans l'armoire hein… »

« Tais-toi ! »

« La noire alors, tu sais celle avec les bandes en cuir ? »

« Trop sexy. »

« La bleu marine, elle est jolie. »

Emma tiqua alors et sourit « Banco ! »

* * *

« Maman, t'es prête ? » toqua Evelyn à la porte de la chambre de sa mère « On va être en retard. »

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » s'empressa de répondre Regina alors même qu'elle était toujours à moitié nue, devant 2 tenus choisies après d'âpres concessions : pas trop court, pas trop décolleté, pas trop voyant, pas trop terne non plus. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, loin de là. Et elle avait déjà diné avec Emma en tête à tête donc son anxiété et sa nervosité ne venait pas du fait de revoir la jeune femme dans un cadre plus neutre et moins intime qu'un resto …

Seulement, c'était leur première sortie depuis qu'Emma avait surgit dans son bureau et était devenue l'égérie de son magazine. Oui, depuis ce jour, Emma symbolisait autre chose qu'une simple mère de famille dont l'enfant était ami avec sa fille. Non, à présent, quelque chose avait changé … Mais elle ne saurait dire quoi.

« Maman ! »

« Oui ! » Regina soupira alors et ferma les yeux avant de tourner 3 fois sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter et de pointer son index devant elle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir un ensemble pantalon noir à pince avec une chemise bordeaux en satin cintrée. Elle soupira alors : adjugé !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit enfin de la chambre, au grand soulagement de sa fille « T'en a mis un temps ! »

« _Tu_. _Tu en_ as mis un temps. » la corrigea Regina « Je cherchais mes chaussures. »

« Prête ? »

« Prête. »

« T'es … _Tu_ es très jolie. » concéda la jeune fille, une idée derrière la tête

* * *

16 fois.

16 était le nombre de fois où Regina avait regardé sa montre depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées devant le théâtre jouant_Cats_. Evelyn s'amusait à compter et, à chaque fois, à voir le visage de sa mère se figer en un rictus mêlé de stress et de malaise. Bien évidemment, elle ne le fit pas remarquer, par peur de braquer sa mère, mais son amusement était à peine voilé.

Et elle comprit qu'Emma et Henry venaient d'émerger dans la foule quand le visage de sa mère se détendit pour afficher un large sourire confiant masquant l'angoisse de se prendre une veste.

« Désolée, le métro … C'était la galère … » suffoqua Emma « On a rien loupé ? »

« Non. Mais on ne devrait pas trop tarder. Alors Henry, ravi de voir ta première comédie musicale ? »

« Curieux ouais. »

Evelyn l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans le théâtre, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes un peu en retrait « Et vous Emma, curieuse aussi ? »

« Assez. Voir des chats qui dansent et chantent, ça peut être que marrant. » Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Emma ne rajoute « Au fait, sympa le chemisier. » avant de rejoindre les enfants, laissant Regina derrière les joues légèrement rosies.

Evelyn s'était stratégiquement placée : elle avait emmené Henry et s'était assise à coté de lui, laissant les 2 places vacantes à coté d'elle, libres pour sa mère et Emma qui n'eurent donc pas d'autres choix que de s'asseoir l'une à coté de l'autre.

« Et donc … C'est genre on peut grignoter ou pas ? Popcorn, glace ? »

« Non Emma pas de grignotage, même ici. »

« Oh … »

« Mais … » Regina se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant avant de parler « Si vous voulez, nous … Nous pourrions boire un verre, ou même manger dans un des petit restaurant du coin ? »

« Ah ouais cool ! » lança Emma avec un grand sourire qu'appréciait de plus en plus la jolie brune.

Puis la lumière se baissa et soudain les murmures cessèrent et après quelques secondes de silence, les premières notes de musique résonnèrent. Regina jeta de temps à autres quelques regards discrets vers Emma et pu constater avec amusement que cette dernière était totalement absorbée par le spectacle devant elle. Evelyn, qui était assise à coté de sa mère, nota le petit manège de Regina et s'en amusa.

Les tableaux s'enchainèrent, offrant son lot de chansons, de personnages tous aussi poilus que colorés, et les 2h de spectacle passèrent si vite que lorsque le rideau de fin se baissa, Emma fut presque déçue. Les lumières se rallumèrent alors et instantanément elle se tourna vers Regina et posa ses mains sur les siennes, surprenant la jolie brune « C'était génal ! J'ai totalement aimé ! Franchement, je dois vous avouer qu'au départ j'étais pas chaude : voir des mecs déguisés en chat et danser sur des musiques folkloriques … C'était pas mon truc. Mais là, j'ai pris une grosse claque, c'était d'enfer ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune femme sans jamais lâcher les mains de Regina qui ne pouvait absolument pas se résoudre à les enlever.

« Je … Je suis ravie que cela vous ais tant plu. »

« Grave ! Hey Henry, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

« C'était … Bah c'était cool. » concéda-t-il

« Vous voyez ! » lança Emma en lâchant les mains de la jeune femme en se levant de son siège, imitée bientôt par Regina.

Et durant tout le chemin menant du théâtre au premier restaurant venu, Emma ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur ce qu'elle venait de voir, analysant tout, commentant chaque tableau « Sérieusement, j'ai compatis pour cette pauvre Grizabella … Et Deuteronomy …. »

« Je suis heureuse de tant d'enthousiasme de votre part. »

« Je pensais pas non plus tant aimer ce genre. »

« J'ai bien fais de vous proposer alors ! » lança, fièrement, Evelyn « En plus, ils l'ont ressorti juste pour son anniversaire. Cette comédie musicale ne se joue plus depuis des années. »

« C'est bien dommage car le message derrière tout ça est super fort. » conclut Emma, ce qui surpris Regina

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah prenez Grizabella : en marge de la société, incomprise, en piteux état … Et finalement c'est elle que choisit Deuteronomy pour qu'elle renaisse. Comme quoi parfois il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Macavity est un méchant qui veut simplement qu'on l'écoute, quitte à utiliser des manières peu orthodoxes … Je trouve ces tableaux assez imagés mais très efficaces. »

Regina fut surprise « Très juste. »

« Hey, si vous aimez ce genre alors vous adorerez Wicked ! » mança Evelyn

« Wicked c'est pas la comédie musicale sur Oz ? » demanda Henry

« C'est ça, mais c'est moins centré sur Dorothy que sur les sorcières. Peut-être qu'un jour on ira le voir, hein maman ? »

« Oh euh … Emma a surement mieux à fa… »

« … Oh non, au contraire, je trouve ça fun moi ! »

Regina sourit alors « Bien. Mangeons ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Le repas s'était passé dans une atmosphère cordiale : entre une Emma qui rejouait Cats en plein milieu du restaurant, les rires des enfants et bientôt les anecdotes gênantes sur l'enfance de ces derniers « Je vous jure, il adorait ça ! »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? C'est pas grave Henry. L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui, cette passion du parfum t'est passée. »

Le jeune garçon grommela alors que Regina se tourna vers Evelyn « Evie a aussi eu son lot quand elle était petite. »

« Oh maman, non s'il te plait …. »

« Elle adorait … » continua Regina, feignant de ne pas entendre les suppliques de sa fille « … Manger le beurre comme de la glace. »

« Erk … Sérieux ? »

« Elle le prenait, se mettait sous la table et le grignotait. Je prévoyais toujours un budget spécial pour le beurre avec cette petite terreur. »

« Maman ….. »

« Hey c'est notre privilège de nous foutre de vous ! » lança Emma, amusée « Vous êtes trop parfaits. Même au lançage de bouffe. »

« Emma ! Il n'est certainement pas nécessaire de le leur rappeler. » sermonna Regina

« Ouh pardonnn… » lança Emma en brandissant les mains en l'air en signe de retraite

Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne humeur et une légèreté que n'espérait même pas Regina. Parfois, elle captait un sourire ou un regard de sa fille mais sans vraiment y prêter une quelconque signification.

Et quand l'heure de rentrer sonna, Regina insista pour raccompagner Emma et Henry, leur évitant le métro à une heure tardive, ce qui était assez suicidaire dans ce coin de New-York. Emma accepta alors et au pied de l'immeuble, alors que les enfants discutaient sur le trottoir, les deux jeunes femmes se disaient au revoir « Bien… Je vous invite pas à voir mon appart' … C'est le bordel. »

« Une prochaine fois. »

« Evidemment ! »

« En parlant de prochaine fois … J'aimerais m'entretenir de quelque chose avec vous … Peut-être autour d'un verre ? »

« Oh bah pourquoi pas. Je suis libre demain, je commence mon service qu'a 16h. »

« Parfait. On peut se rejoindre … »

« Vous vous souvenez du petit stand de hot-dog près du parc ? »

« Oui bien sur. »

« On peut s'y retrouver demain, vers 14h, ok ? »

« Parfait. » répondit Regina d'un large sourire « Nous allons vous laisser maintenant. A demain donc. »

« A demain. » répondit Emma d'un sourire chaleureux.

Sur le trajet du retour, Evelyn nota le petit sourire discret à la commissure de ses lèvres, discret mais bien présent. Oui, décidemment, il se passait quelque chose chez sa mère, encore fallait-elle qu'elle-même s'en rende compte.

* * *

Et comme promis, le lendemain Regina prit quelques heures sur son emploi du temps enfin de se rendre au centre de New-York, retrouvant le petit vendeur de Hot-dog. Elle eut le plaisir d'y retrouver Emma, déjà en train de commander son repas.

« Toujours aussi diététique à ce que je vois. » s'amusa Regina dans le dos d'Emma

Quand cette dernière se retourna, elle avait dans les mains 2 hot-dogs, dont un qu'elle tendit à la jolie brune « Ketchup. Je me trompe pas ? »

Regina lui sourit avant de prendre le hot-dog « Oui merci. »

« Une petite balade dans le parc ? » lui proposa Emma

« Avec plaisir. »

Et alors qu'elles marchaient en silence, tout en mangeant leur hot-dog, Regina appréciait cette compagnie atypique. Jamais elle n'avait autant mangé de mal bouffe depuis qu'elle connaissait la jolie blonde, et soudain, elle s'imaginait lui apprendre les rudiments de la cuisine saine, et lui faire gouter de nouvelles saveurs.

Cette pensée s'envola sitôt la voix d'Emma retentit « Alors ? Vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Oh … Oui je … Voilà, vous avez offert à ma fille une cadeau d'anniversaire et, même si ce sujet semble être sensible, je tiens … J'aimerais vraiment offrir moi aussi un cadeau à Henry pour son anniversaire. »

« Oh … »

« Je sais que c'est un sujet tabou pour Henry mais … »

« C'est le 1er Décembre. Son anniversaire je veux dire … »

« Mais c'est dans quelques jours ?! » s'étonna Regina qui avait donc failli passer à coté de cet événement « Et je suppose qu'il ne veut rien faire ? »

« Encore plus cette année : on a déménagé. Ici, rien ne nous rappelle mes parents … »

« Emma, laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour lui. »

« Il va m'en vouloir à mort s'il sait que j'ai balancé son anniversaire. »

« J'en endosse la responsabilité. Emma si vous voulez qu'il reparte sur de bonnes bases, et je ne dis pas que cela sera simple, vous devez … effacer l'ardoise. »

« Je sais, je sais … Mais j'ai du mal. Henry et moi on … On est 2 mômes perdus dans cette jungle urbaine. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je suis aussi en deuil quelque part. Aujourd'hui on est ici, nouvelle école, nouveau job, nouvelles perspectives … Je devrais lui dire de se ressaisir, d'aller de l'avant mais … la vérité c'est que moi-même j'y arrive pas. »

Regina sentait la fragilité d'Emma, derrière ce masque de fraicheur et de candeur qu'elle affichait sans cesse, comme ces personnes mal dans leur peau qui préférait montrer un visage souriant alors qu'à l'intérieur, les larmes coulaient. Sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, Regina posa une main sur l'avant-bras de la jolie blonde « Emma, vous n'êtes pas … plus seuls. Je suis là, et Evelyn aussi. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'organiser une fête avec ballons et gâteau … Mais je viens vous voir aussi au nom d'Evelyn qui tient vraiment à remercier Henry pour son cadeau. Ca ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses. Et si Evelyn apprend que l'anniversaire d'Henry est passé, elle m'en voudra.»

« Ok mais si jamais je lui demande de sortir ce jour-là, il va se douter de quelque chose. Il est pas stupide … malheureusement. »

« Et bien … Si Henry ne vient pas à nous, c'est nous qui irons à Henry. »

« Huh ?! »

« Ne vouliez-vous pas me faire visiter chez vous ? » lança Regina, amusée

« Ok, marché conclu. »

* * *

« Dis donc, tu pourrais ranger ta chambre non ? » lança Emma à Henry qui avait le nez dans son bol de Cherios.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais pouvoir la traverser pour prendre ton linge sale sans devoir utiliser un GPS pour retrouver mon chemin. »

« Ok, ok … »

« Hey … » Emma vint s'asseoir en face de lui et glissa sur la table un petit paquet plat rectangulaire, de la taille d'un livre de poche.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

« … »

« Hey c'est pas parce que tu veux pas le fêter que je peux pas t'offrir de cadeau, ok ? »

« Ok. » soupira-t-il

« Bon alors tu l'ouvres ou pas ?! » Henry leva les yeux au ciel, abandonnant sa cuillère, et ouvrit le paquet. Il sourit faiblement en voyant le contenu « Ca te plait pas ? Je pensais que tu aimais les jeux de voiture. Le vendeur m'a dit que c'était le top du top, le dernier sorti. »

« Si si … Mais tu t'es plantée … J'ai pas cette console là. »

« Oh … T'es sûr ? »

« Ouaip, j'ai la gamme en dessous, ça c'est un jeu de la nouvelle console. Le vendeur t'a arnaqué. »

« Et merde … Ca partait quand même d'un bon sentiment non ? » grimaça-t-elle timidement

Henry ne pu que sourire « Ouais, évidemment. Pi … De toute manière, y'a bientôt Noel. »

« Bah voyons, tu perds pas le nord toi ! Allez, finis ton petit dej' et ensuite va me ranger cette décharge qui te sert de chambre. »

« Ok, ok. »

Et la matinée passa dans le calme : Henry s'était certainement perdu dans le capharnaüm de sa chambre tandis qu'Emma préparait en secret un gâteau, chocolat cannelle, le préféré d'Henry. Usuellement, ils ne fêtaient pas son anniversaire : cela se cantonnait à un cadeau donné autour d'un repas, clôturé par un gâteau, généralement le même, sur lequel n'était même pas disposé de bougies. Puis la journée se finissait sans chant, sans fête, sans excitation particulière pour laisser place au quotidien le lendemain, Henry oubliant très vite cette journée.

Et alors qu'Emma allait amener le gâteau, on frappa à la porte « 2 minutes ! » lança Emma en déposant le cake sur la table devant les yeux gourmands de son fils. Quand Emma la porte, elle découvrit sans surprise Regina et Evelyn, tout sourire « Hey ! Bienvenue ! »

« Merci, on ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Absolument pas. Entrez. »

Et quand Henry vit Evelyn et Regina, il soupira « Maman … » grommela-t-il

« Quoi ? Elles sont juste venues nous rendre visite, sois poli ! »

« Justement aujourd'hui ? »

« Justement aujourd'hui. »

Henry soupira alors et se leva pour accueillir les Mills « Bonjour. »

« Henry … Je sais que tu ne veux pas souhaiter ton anniversaire donc … Accepte ce cadeau comme un cadeau de remerciement après avoir en offert un à ma fille. » conclut Regina en lui tendant un large paquet

« Il ne fallait pas. »

« Oh bien sur que si. »

« Ouvre-le ! » s'enthousiasma Evelyn

Henry esquissa alors un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, imité par Evelyn, et déballa son cadeau au papier argenté et noir. Et lorsqu'il découvrit ce que contenait l'emballage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction « Mais … Maman ! »

Henry brandit alors la console dernier cri allant avec le jeu que sa mère venait de lui offrir « Il faut croire que Noel est un peu en avance cette année. » lança-t-elle amusée

« Miss Mills vous n'auriez pas du ! »

Regina sourit alors « Oh mais je n'y suis pour rien. C'est l'idée d'Evelyn. Je ne m'y connais pas assez là-dedans pour t'offrir ce qu'il faut. »

Henry se tourna vers Evelyn alors « J'ai l'air fin moi maintenant avec ma simple mallette à dessin. »

« Crois-moi, ton cadeau valait largement le mien. Alors, t'attends quoi ? Tu l'installes que je puisse te mettre la pâtée ! »

Emma opina de la tête pour donner son accord et il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune garçon pour se précipiter sur la télé.

« Vous voulez un verre ? » demanda Emma en se tournant vers Regina

« Oh avec plaisir. Si vous avez du jus de fruit je suis preneuse. »

« Vendu ! »

Elles s'assirent alors à table, les enfants non loin déjà dans leur jeu de voiture « C'est vous qui avez fait ce gâteau. » lança Regina en jetant un œil sur le cake au chocolat.

« Ouaip. J'ai pas de mérite, je tiens cette recette de ma mère et je la pratique tous les ans depuis 13 ans maintenant. J'ai eu le temps de me faire la main. Par contre, je suis incapable de faire autre chose. »

« Je vois. »

« Merci d'être passées et merci pour ce cadeau. Grâce à vous, mon taux d'interaction avec mon fils va chuter à 10% maintenant. » Regina sourit alors, familiarisée de plus en plus avec l'humour, parfois acerbe, de la jolie blonde « Oh et au fait … Merci pour la pub. Maintenant, tous les matins quand je me lève, c'est un hymne à ma personne ! »

« Je … Je ne comprends pas. »

« Retournez-vous et regardez par la baie vitrée. »

Regina s'exécuta alors et comprit ce que voulait alors dire Emma : dehors, à la hauteur de son appartement, trônait fièrement, sur l'immeuble d'en face, une pub géante pour Elixir avec la tête d'Emma portant le fameux bonnet en laine.

« Oh … Je suppose que votre fils adore l'idée … »

« Vous avez pas idée. Le mieux ça a été quand il s'est levé, a vu ça et est ensuite descendu prendre son bus et a vu la pub placardée sur le bus même. Il m'a fait la gueule 2 jours. »

« Désolée. »

« Oh pas pour ce que vous croyez. Il était fier lui, c'est ses copains qui lui ont bien fait remarquer que sa mère était … bonne. »

Offusquée d'un tel langage, Regina hoqueta avant de boire une gorgée de son verre « C'est … Est-ce un compliment ? »

« Grave ! A 31 ans, je suis encore potable, c'est bon à savoir ! »

« Vu comme ça … »

« Je vous ais jamais demandé … Quel âge vous avez ? Je veux dire, je sais que ça se demande pas mais … J'arrive pas à mettre un chiffre sur votre visage. »

Regina sourit « J'ai 37 ans. »

« Wow … Vous les faites pas. Enfin vous voyez dans 3 ans vous aurez 40 ans. »

« Calcul juste. »

« Parait que c'est à 40 ans que les femmes sont le plus épanouies. Vous me le direz dans ces cas là … » dit-elle mutinement

« Très drôle. »

« Vous êtes vieille en fait. »

« Emma … »

« Mais une vieille super bien conservée. »

« Et ça, c'est un compliment ? »

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors, attirant l'attention d'Evelyn qui quitta l'écran quelques secondes

« BOUMM ! J'ai gagné ! »

La jeune fille soupira alors « T'as vu ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Bah ouais, je viens de te battre ! » dit-il fièrement

« Noooonn, je te parle … d'autre chose. »

« De quoi ? »

« Non rien, laisse tomber. » soupira la jeune fille visiblement bien plus informée qu'Henry sur ce qui était en train de se passer entre sa mère et la sienne.

Et finalement, de fil en aiguille, les Mills restèrent toute l'après-midi chez les Swan alors que les enfants s'amusaient sur la console et qu'Emma et Regina papotèrent de tout et de rien. C'est finalement le soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon qui incita Regina à clôturer cette petite journée sympathique.

« Hey, vous pouvez restées si vous voulez, je peux faire un truc rapide. »

« C'est gentil Emma mais il y a cours demain et … C'est très gentil à vous. Mais je retiens l'invitation pour plus tard. »

« C'est une promesse ? »

« C'est une promesse. » confirma Regina

« Ok cool. Alors à bientôt. » lança Emma avant de surprendre Regina en la prenant dans ses bras et en la pressant contre elle. Ce geste avait duré quelques fractions de secondes mais bouleversa Regina qui en perdit son latin.

« Oh je euh … Oui à bientôt. »

Et quand la porte se referma, Evelyn du lui tapoter le bras pour la sortir de sa rêverie « On y va ? »

« Oui. »

* * *

Regina n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Elle ne cessait de ressasser cette après-midi en compagnie des Swan : voir sa fille s'amuser et s'épanouir avec Henry, la voir faire autre chose que ces sempiternels devoirs ou encore s'enfermer dans ses diverses activités. Elle avait noté le changement d'attitude chez elle : plus ouverte, plus lumineuse.

Puis elle repensa à sa discussion avec Emma. Elle qui était d'habitude si peu expansive, si renfermée, et si discrète sur sa vie, avec Emma, elle se voyait parler, discuter et même s'amuser comme avec rarement de personnes dans son entourage. Seule Mallie venait à son esprit : avec elle seule, Regina pouvait s'ouvrir sans jugement, sans peur. Avec elle seule, elle pouvait parler de ses pensées les plus enfouies, les plus intimes. Seule Mallie connaissait les secrets de Regina, les plus intimes, les plus sombres.

Mais avec Emma, c'était autre chose qu'elle partageait : une vision de la vie moins morne, plus joviale et festive, plus colorée que ce dont elle était habituée jusqu'ici. Là où son quotidien n'était délimité que par sa demeure et son bureau, aujourd'hui, son espace s'élargissait : maintenant elle ne pouvait que sourire lorsqu'elle croisait un vendeur ambulant de hot-dog, elle envisageait de pouvoir se poser, même quelques instants, assise sur un banc dans un parc.

« Maman ? »

« Evelyn ? »

La petite tête brune de sa fille émergea de la porte « Je peux venir ? »

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

Pour toute réponse, Evelyn vint se glisser dans le lit de sa mère, s'engouffrant dans l'épaisse couette « J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? La dernière fois que tu t'es glissée comme ça sous mes draps, tu devais avoir 8 ans et tu avais peur de l'orage. Alors … De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« De rien … précisément. »

Regina soupira alors et se laissa glisser un peu plus sous les draps, imitée bientôt par Evelyn « C'était une bonne journée hein ? »

« Oui. »

« J'aime bien Emma. »

Regina posa alors sa joue au dessus du crâne de sa fille « Ah oui ? »

« Oui. J'aime bien te voir avec elle … »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Elle te fait rire. » Regina sourit alors « Tu sais, tu es rarement détendue. T'es toujours stressée ou pressée … Et là, je t'ai vu rire avec elle. Elle me fait penser à tante Mallie. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Dans un style un peu plus excentrique. Mais elle est … rafraichissante. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Elle est drôle, elle semble prendre la vie avec légèreté. Et j'aime bien Henry. »

« Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Tu sais … Si d'aventure tu … Enfin vous … Si vous êtes amenées à vous revoir souvent, je ne serais pas contre. »

Regina se figea alors et fixa alors sa fille « De quoi parles-tu ?! »

« Bah … Je dis que, si toi et Emma vous voulez vous revoir … »

« J'ai bien compris cette phrase, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que tu insinues derrière. »

Regina sentit Evelyn gigoter un peu sous la couette « J'en sais rien … »

« Oh Evelyn Mills, tu sais exactement ce que tu voulais dire. »

Evelyn se mordit la lèvre alors puis soupira lourdement « J'aime beaucoup Henry, et j'apprécie énormément Emma, ce qu'elle t'apporte, ce vent de légèreté qu'il te manquait dans sa vie bien trop chargée … Et je me dis que si elle était plus présente encore, cela ne nous ferait que du bien. Tu vois si … Elle et toi vous deveniez … Plus que des amies. »

Regina retint une fraction de seconde sa respiration « Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

Evelyn se tourna alors pour faire face à sa mère « N'as-tu jamais eu de penchant pour les femmes ? »

Cette question tomba sur la tête de Regina comme une chape de plomb. Une vague de froid l'enveloppa alors, tandis que dans sa tête résonnait un bourdonnement sourd « Ev… Evelyn … »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas une tare. J'y ais souvent pensé. Non pas que je sois attirée par les filles mais plutôt … toi. Je me dis qu'Emma et toi feriez certes un couple atypique mais … un très beau couple quand même. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est … C'est absurde. » balbutia de gène Regina

« Tu sais, même si tu me disais le contraire, je ne serais pas en colère ou dégoutée. Ca fait un moment que j'y pense à vrai dire. On connait les Swan depuis plus de 2 mois maintenant, et à chaque fois que je vous ais vu ensemble, les choses devenaient de plus en plus évidentes pour moi. Evidemment, Henry et Emma n'ont pas l'air d'en avoir conscience mais … »

« Stop ! Evelyn stop. Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Moi attirée par une femme ? As-tu déjà oublié ton père ou encore Robin ? »

« Bien sur que non mais … On a déjà vu des femmes qui se sentaient soudainement attirées par d'autres femmes. Certaines par curiosité, d'autres par défaut et d'autres … Parce qu'intérieurement, elles l'étaient depuis longtemps, ils leur suffisaient de trouver la bonne personne. »

« Tu sembles y avoir murement réfléchi. » s'amusa Regina

« Oui assez … Et c'est devenu évident entre vous à chaque nouvelle rencontre. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur toi : tu t'adoucis, tu te tempères, tu es moins pressée, plus détendue. »

« Je le suis aussi avec Mallie et ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de sortir avec elle ! »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, parce que tu l'as remarqué aussi. Et Mallie ce n'est pas pareil, tu l'as connais depuis une éternité, elle est comme ta sœur, et c'est bien pour ça que je l'appelle Tant Mallie. »

« Evelyn ce que tu dis est … »

« Irrationnel je sais. Mais … c'est bizarre à entendre certainement … Mais j'aime bien Emma. Maman, tu lui as donné la couverture de ton magazine ! Tu n'as jamais fais cela en 11 ans de carrière ! »

« Je l'ai fais parce que c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire à ce moment-là. Pourquoi me serais-je privée d'une telle occasion ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'était Emma, c'est parce que c'était simplement … la bonne personne à ce moment là. » Evelyn lui sourit alors « Quoi ? »

« Si tu l'invitais à diner ? »

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire au moins ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu persistes ?! »

« Parce que plus je t'écoute et plus tu essaies de te défendre, et plus tu rougis. »

Regina mit ses mains sur ses joues et sentit le feu monter « C'est … n'importe quoi. »

« Maman, tu devrais te laisser une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse. »

« Je l'étais avec Robin et vois comment tout ça s'est terminé. Il est parti, comme ton père avant lui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'en sera pas de même avec Emma ? »

« Parce qu'elle a déjà eu des effets bénéfiques sur toi. Ne nous cachons pas la vérité si ça n'a pas marché avec papa ou encore Robin c'est parce que tu ne faisais aucune concession, ton travail passait avant tout. Ils en avaient juste marre de passer au seconde plan. Mais avec Emma, tu as déjà fais tellement de choses dont tu n'avais pas l'habitude. Et je suis certaine que ça continuera. »

« Admettons. » concéda Regina « Admettons que j'ai une quelconque attirance pour Emma, qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire qu'il en est de même pour elle. »

« Oh maman s'il te plait, tu l'as bien regardé ? »

« … ? … »

« Tu lui plais, c'est indéniable. Et je suis prête à parier qu'elle a déjà eu des aventures avec des femmes avant. »

« Tu ne fais là que des suppositions. »

« Mais imagine qu'elles s'avèrent justes ? Ca se trouve, tu lui plais et elle pense que tu ne ressens rien pour elle. Imagine qu'elle ne pense pas une seconde qu'elle soit ton type … »

« Mais je n'ai pas de type ! »

« Maintenant si : tu as Emma. » conclut Evelyn d'un large sourire

Sur ce, Evelyn s'allongea et éteignit la lampe de chevet tandis que Regina resta là, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que venait de dire sa fille : était-ce si évident qu'Emma l'attirait ? Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme pourrait remuer autant de choses en elle. Comment le croire ? Elle qui avait eu 2 hommes dans sa vie et ces 2 hommes l'avaient quitté. Etait-ce alors une attirance par défaut : si elle ne réussissait pas avec les hommes, peut-être devrait-elle se tourner vers les femmes ?!

C'était ridicule … Et même si cela était possible, comment imaginer qu'Emma pouvait être attirée par elle ou même partager ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qui attirait Regina vers elle…

Houla … Venait-elle d'avouer avoir des sentiments pour la jolie blonde ?! Elle secoua sa tête alors et se laissa glisser dans ses draps, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa fille avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser divaguer son esprit vers une certaine blonde aux yeux verts.

* * *

Regina avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Elle devait tout mettre au clair : son esprit, ses sentiments … Et Emma. Depuis la discussion qu'elle avait eu 3 jours plus tôt avec sa fille dans sa chambre, elle n'avait cessé de penser à la belle blonde : envisager quelque chose avec elle ? Former une famille avec elle et Henry ? L'idée était aussi ridicule que plaisante.

« Hey beauté ! »

Regina n'eut même pas à relever le nez pour voir qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau sans y être annoncée « Mal' … »

« Alors petite cachotière, on me dit rien … »

« De quoi tu par… » Mallie lança alors sur son bureau le numéro de Décembre d'Elixir « Oh ca … »

« Oui_ ca_, comme tu dis. Alors comme ça tu n'en pinces pas pour cette jolie blonde hein ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Oh mais si, ça a tout à voir. »

« Non absolument pas. Elle était venue à mon bureau, et avec le photographe, nous cherchions encore notre couverture … Nous avons essayé avec elle et il s'est avéré qu'elle collait parfaitement au profil. »

« Bah voyons … »

« La preuve, je viens de recevoir les chiffres des premières ventes et c'est le meilleur démarrage de Décembre depuis 4 ans. »

« Tu es si transparente que je vois clair à travers toi. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh s'il te plait, pas de ça avec moi ! Elle est juste magnifique sur ces photos ! Même une femme pas attirée par une femme se doit de reconnaitre qu'elle est sublime dessus ! »

« Peut-être. »

« Peut-être ? Pourquoi tu veux pas admettre qu'elle est magnifique ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Je te connais par cœur, je te comprends sans même que tu ais besoin d'ouvrir la bouche ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors à quoi je pense là ? »

« Oh ça a surement à voir avec ma bouche justement … » Regina ne pu que sourire « Alors, vous avez été voir Cats ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? Alors, raconte ! »

« Rien, nous y avons été puis nous avons pris un verre … C'était très sympa. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'es coincée … C'est pas humain d'être si coincée. »

« Mais quoi ? Tu aimerais me voir sauter partout en hurlant que c'était génial ? »

« Par exemple oui. »

« Et bien désolée de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas si expansive que toi. J'ai effectivement appréciée cette sortie et ce moment avec Emma et Henry. Il s'entend avec Evelyn, et je m'entends avec Emma. »

« Oh quelle charmante petite famille ! » minauda Mallie

« Arrête. »

« Tu devrais diner de nouveau avec elle, en tête à tête cette fois. Je garderais encore les mômes s'il le faut. »

« Non. Tu m'as dis que si le premier diner n'avait rien donné, alors on en restait là. »

« Mais … »

« Et » coupa Regina « Je ne ressens rien qu'une amitié naissante avec elle. Et je ne compte pas tout gâcher pour une lubie passagère et menée simplement par la curiosité de la nouveauté. »

« Ca tu n'en sais rien. Ca se trouve vous vivrez la plus belle histoire d'amour de New-York. »

« Tu fabules. De plus, on ne sait même pas si ce sont les femmes son … truc. »

« Non mais … Hey, réveille-toi ma grande : regarde un peu sa touche ! Plus gay tu meurs. D'ailleurs, c'est bien simple, dès que je l'ai vu la première fois, mon gaydar c'est affolé. »

« N'importe quoi … Et Henry tu en fais quoi ? »

« Bah il se peut qu'elle ait été échaudée par les hommes après le fiasco avec le père du gamin. C'est pas nouveau de voir des femmes s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons par envie, curiosité ou juste … par fantasme. »

« Et tu crois que je suis de celles-là ? »

« Je crois que tu es du genre trop coincée pour aller voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, hors de ta bulle qu'est ton bureau. Si on m'avait dit, ne serait-ce qu'il y a quelques mois, que tu mangerais des hot-dogs, que tu sortirais de ton bureau ou même que tu ferais ta couverture avec une quasi inconnue … »

« C'est juste parce que je l'apprécie. Ca ne veut absolument pas dire que j'ai envie d'elle comme autre chose qu'une amie. »

« Tu es fermée et hermétique, ça en devient ridicule. »

« Et toi tu agis comme une gamine complètement impulsive et irréfléchie. »

« Ca te ferait pas de mal d'être un peu comme moi. »

« Et toi comme moi. »

Regina soupira alors, dépassée et fatiguée « Penses-y Regina … Peut-être que ça vaut la peine. »

« Oh oui ? Comme ça valait la peine avec Robin ?! » argua méchamment la jolie brune, ce qui surprit Mallie

« Ah je vois … C'est donc ça … » Regina détourna le regard, un regard qui s'emplissait de larmes « C'est pas que tu ne ressens rien pour cette Emma, c'est juste que tu as peur. Tu as peur de te bruler les ailes … Encore une fois. »

« J'ai trop donné dans cette relation pour qu'elle marche, pour qu'au final, ça n'aboutisse à rien. J'y ais mis trop d'efforts et d'espoir pour que tout soit anéanti. »

« Si tu y avais vraiment mis tout ton cœur et tous tes efforts, cette relation aurait marché. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Oh s'il te plait : il te fallait avoir une secrétaire personnelle pour qu'elle te rappelle que tu devais rentrer chez toi pour faire acte de présence, ou que tu ne devais pas oublier le diner avec Robin ou encore l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Tu n'étais pas vraiment investie dans cette relation. Tu voulais qu'il fasse tout, mais il a été fatigué, comme l'a été Daniel. »

« Arrête. »

« Sinon quoi ? De quoi as-tu peur Regina ? Qu'on te montre enfin la vérité en face ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de garder une relation stable et durable. Et ça ne vient pas des hommes que tu as eu : Daniel était charmant et attentif, Robin était doux et affectueux … La vérité est que tu aimais plus ton travail qu'eux. »

« S'il te plait … »

« Mais ce que je vois en ce moment … Ce que je vois c'est que tu quittes facilement ton travail pour aller manger un simple hot-dog, que tu réserves tes soirées pour des diners ou des sorties avec ta fille, que tu laisses une inconnue entrer dans ton bureau et même faire la couverture de ton magazine. »

« … »

« Tout ça pour dire que tu fais avec cette femme toutes les choses que tu aurais du faire avec Daniel ou Robin. Ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange huh ? »

« … »

« Je te laisse méditer là-dessus. » Mallie se leva alors et, au pas de la porte, elle se retourna « Au fait, félicitations pour tes chiffres. » Puis elle disparut, laissant Regina entre désespoir et perdition.

La jeune femme fixa alors la couverture de son magazine et caressa du bout des doigts le contour du visage de la jolie blonde, s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Des sentiments envers elle ? Non certainement pas, elle connaissait à peine Emma et en savait si peu sur elle que cela ne tiendrait que sur un post-it. Se sentait-elle attirée par elle ? Peut-être. Après tout, il fallait être hypocrite ou aveugle pour ne pas avouer qu'Emma était un joli brin de femme : elle était gentille, pétillante, drôle … Elle avait certainement toutes les qualités qu'un homme recherchait.

Alors si c'était vraiment le cas … Pourquoi était-elle encore célibataire ? Mallie avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'elle aimait les femmes et que les prétendantes étaient moins nombreuses que les hommes.

Regina soupira alors en se laissant tomber à la renverse sur son fauteuil, reposant sons avant-bras sur ses yeux. Venait-elle d'admettre qu'Emma lui plaisait ?!

Elle était totalement perdue. Elle qui pensait ne devoir faire sa vie qu'avec un homme, en l'occurrence son mari … Ses rêves de famille idéale furent balayés lorsqu'il claqua la porte de leur maison. Rien ni personne n'avait su la convaincre qu'il était le bon choix, pas même sa mère qui, à n'en pas douter, était heureuse de cette situation. Cora n'avait jamais caché son déplaisir lorsque sa fille se maria avec lui, ne le trouvant pas à la hauteur des ambitions de sa fille, encore moins quand elle tomba enceinte. Alors quand Daniel décida de quitter femme et enfant, Cora n'encouragea pas le moins du monde sa fille à essayer de le reprendre car, elle le savait, cet homme ne pouvait supporter d'avoir une femme réussissant dans la vie lorsque lui s'empêtrait dans un boulot qui n'était pas à la hauteur des ambitions qu'elle avait pour sa fille.

Pour Robin, les choses furent différentes. Regina n'avait pas parlé de lui à sa mère, tout simplement. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au hasard, et avaient tout de suite senti quelque chose, une attirance, entre eux. Quand il lui présenta son fils de 5ans, elle craqua littéralement pour ce bout de chou et envisagea alors de former de nouveau une famille. Evelyn n'était pas contre, l'encourageant alors dans cette voie.

Alors elle s'était prise à rêver d'un nouveau quotidien, d'une nouvelle vie avec un homme à la maison … Elle s'était investie autant physiquement et mentalement … Du moins le croyait-elle. Si Mallie disait vrai alors … Elle avait du faire les mêmes erreurs avec Robin qu'elle avait fait avec Daniel : le délaisser, lui et ses attentions, pour son boulot encore et toujours. Elle se souvenait que les premières semaines avec Robin avaient été passionnelles, éreintantes, mais sulfureuses. Puis, lentement, cela s'estompa peu à peu, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, laissant place de nouveau à ses vieux démons. Bientôt elle fut absente pour les soirées, ou alors trop fatiguée pour une quelconque nuit torride avec son amant, elle répondait peu ou pas à ses appels et ne voyait plus Robin qu'à la va-vite le matin, déposant un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir travailler.

Oui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait délaissé Robin qui avait finit par se lasser de devoir lutter contre un magazine. Le seul tort qu'il eut fut certainement d'être parti sans se battre, sans donner d'explications … Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que la lutte serait de toute manière vaine.

Regina y avait tant cru que quand elle le perdit, elle fut dévastée. Au premier abord, elle n'avait pas compris le pourquoi du comment, Robin n'ayant donné aucune explication si ce n'était « _Un jour tu comprendras, quand tu trouveras la personne faite pour toi_. ». Muée par la colère, elle avait renié ses erreurs, imputant ce départ à l'immaturité de Robin, mais finalement, des mois après, elle commençait à comprendre que le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais d'elle.

Elle avait aimé sincèrement Robin, mais cet amour avait-il été moins fort que son travail ? Il fallait le croire … Aujourd'hui elle est seule et Robin avait surement retrouvé l'amour. Il avait surement avancé quand elle, elle stagnait toujours, coincée et empêtrée dans sa frustration et sa colère de l'avoir perdu. Elle s'était réfugiée corps et âme dans son travail, négligeant à son tour sa fille. Elle s'en était aperçue … Quand Emma et Henry déboulèrent dans leur vie à chacune.

Oui, ces deux là avaient provoqué un changement subtil mais bien présent dans leur vie, leur manière d'agir et voir les choses. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais quitté aussi facilement son bureau pour « _juste un hot-dog dans un parc_ ». La Regina d'il y a encore 2 ans n'aurait jamais choisi une inconnue pour faire la couverture de son magazine.

Elle se redressa alors et la vérité lui sauta aux yeux comme un feu d'artifice le soir du 4 Juillet : elle était attirée par Emma … Cette femme lui plaisait. Avait-elle des sentiments ? Mis à part ceux de vouloir la revoir ou de passer du temps avec elle … Mais était-ce vraiment des sentiments ? Se rapprocher d'elle, être à ses cotés, vouloir la voir et même … la toucher ?

Lorsqu'il y a quelques jours Emma l'avait prise dans ses bras, un frisson traversa Regina. De la sentir contre elle, ses bras autour d'elle et sa respiration chatouillant sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ce frisson depuis bien longtemps … Depuis Robin à vrai dire …

« C'est pas vrai … » murmura-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de penser Regina … »

Non, il était impossible qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour une femme … Et encore moins pour Emma Swan ! Cette femme était aux antipodes d'elle : une situation moins avenante, une éducation certainement plus laxiste, des manières bien moins nobles que les siennes, sans parler d'un langage plus familier que le sien. Non, elles n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'était le fait qu'elles avaient un enfant chacune.

Non, il était impossible qu'un tel couple marche. Il était impossible qu'elles soient un jour un couple tangible et sûr. Non c'était certain … Puis son téléphone vibra et ses certitudes s'envolèrent quand elle vit le nom d'Emma Swan s'afficher sur son écran, son cœur rata un battement et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Quand elle ouvrit son message, son sourire ne cessa de grandir « _Hey, rdv au parc ce midi ? J'ai un truc à vous dire ! _»

Regina répondit alors de suite avant de jeter un œil à sa pendule : dans 1h. Mais si elle ne ressentait vraiment rien pour Emma, alors pourquoi elle comptait déjà les minutes la séparant d'elle ?

* * *

Regina semblait connaitre le chemin par cœur, alors qu'elle n'y avait été que 2 fois. Quand elle reconnut le petit chariot à hot-dog de Julio, elle sourit. Puis quand elle aperçut une crinière blonde émerger sur le coté, son sourire s'amplifia. Emma la vit et lui fit un large signe, accompagné d'un sourire franc et pétillant.

A ce moment précis, Regina su. Elle sut tout de suite qu'Emma Swan lui plaisait. Elle sut qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, qu'elle voulait en apprendre plus sur elle, qu'elle voulait voir la vie de son coté. Elle voulait tout cela. Maintenant, elle s'en rendait compte.

« Hey salut ! »

« Bonjour. »

« J'espère que je vous ais pas détourné d'une tâche cruciale à votre bureau ?! » s'amusa Emma

« Non, sinon je n'aurais pas pris le temps de venir. »

« Ou alors que vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de me voir ! » rigola Emma, ce qui crispa Regina quelque peu

« Oh … Euh, a vrai dire … »

« Relax, je plaisantais. On marche ? »

Regina commanda son hot-dog et c'est cote à cote qu'elles marchèrent dans le parc « Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose d'important ? »

« Ah oui ! Vous savez même pas ce qui a pu m'arriver ce matin ! »

« Absolument pas. »

Emma la stoppa alors et se posta devant elle en posant une de ses mains sur l'avant-bras de la jolie brune « J'ai signé mon premier autographe ce matin ! C'est pas dément ça ! » s'excita Emma

Excitation contagieuse car Regina ne put que sourire à son tour en voyant la moue mutine et enfantine d'Emma « Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. Une gamine, d'une douzaine d'années, est arrivée avec le magazine entre les mains. Elle s'est postée au comptoir et m'a demandé si c'était moi sur la couverture. Quand j'ai affirmé, elle me l'a tendu pour que je le signe. C'est cool non ? »

« Le début de la gloire en somme. Peut-être vous prendrez-vous au jeu. »

« Oh nan je pense pas. Je suis pas du genre à poser mécaniquement pour des photos, ou encore à manger une feuille de salade par jour pour la vomir le soir venu … »

« Image très glamour que vous dépeignez là du mannequinat. »

« Bon c'est vrai, c'est pas une généralité mais … Je suis pas du genre à faire ça. »

« Mais vous l'avez fait pour moi. »

« Ouais mais parce que c'était vous. Je le ferais pas pour tout le monde. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil qui déstabilisa quelque peu Regina

« Ou… oui, certes. » dit-elle en remettant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, cachant par la même occasion le rose de ses joues

Elles marchèrent de nouveau alors dans un silence lourd, trop lourd pour Regina. Si vraiment elle ne se sentait pas attirée par Emma, pourquoi son cœur, à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait, battait la chamade ?! Le pire était : et si Emma était totalement indifférente à Regina ? Après tout, si elle était gay, ou supposée comme dirait Mallie, elle n'était pas sensée savoir que Regina pourrait avoir une quelconque attirance pour les femmes aussi … Devait-elle lui donner un indice alors ? Suggérer quelque chose par des mots ou un comportement qui laisserait alors à penser qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente ?!

« Emma » / « Regina »

Les 2 jeunes femmes avaient parlé en même temps, ce qui fit naitre un sourire de part et d'autre.

« Oh désolée, allez-y. »

« Non, allez-y. » insista Regina

« Ok … On … Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant d'opiner et c'est sur le premier banc qu'elles trouvèrent sur leur chemin qu'elles se posèrent. Emma, qui venait de finir son hot-dog, prit une posture que ne lui connaissait pas encore Regina : dos droit, mains jointes sur ses genoux, elle semblait sérieuse, ou du moins prête à dire quelque chose de sérieux. Après quelques secondes de silence, Regina le brisa « Emma ? Ca va ? »

« Oh euh oui, désolée je … En fait … Bon, ça va vous paraitre étrange hein … Et ne croyez pas que je dise ça à tout le monde … c'est juste qu'avec vous je … Je sens comme … Je sais pas, comme une connexion … Vous voyez ? Non, c'est nul je sais. »

« Non, non, je … Je ressens la même chose. » lança Regina en retenant sa respiration « Je veux dire cette connexion, ce lien. »

« Ouais, on se connait peu mais … Je sens que je peux vous faire confiance, me confier, vous voyez ? »

« Je vois. » répondit Regina d'un large sourire. Peut-être, finalement, n'aurait-elle besoin de se lancer elle-même, Emma le ferait peut-être avant … Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tant et si bien qu'elle pensait que cela se verrait sous son chemisier.

« Voilà donc … Ce que je voulais dire c'est … Comme maintenant on est proche, genre amies vous voyez, je … J'ai … J'ai un truc à vous dire … demander. Enfin bref. Soyez pas surprise parce que vous savez, je fais facilement confiance aux gens et je me confie facilement à eux alors … Vous êtes la première que je connaisse ici et … »

« Emma, respirez. » dit-elle en posant machinalement ses mains sur celles, jointes, d'Emma, exerçant une légère pression d'encouragement

La jolie blonde sourit de plus belle et expira lourdement « Ok. Alors voilà … Vous … Je … »

« Oui ? » s'impatienta Regina

« Je suis pas là depuis longtemps mais … Y'a quelques jours déjà … Enfin, c'est pas la première fois mais … Je voulais me confier … Je suis pas sûre … »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Emma ? »

« Ok … » Elle inspira avant de sortir une phrase qui frappa Regina en plein cœur « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une douche froide, des présentations officielles, le retour des magouilles adolescentes, bowling et billard, une soirée sous le signe de la légèreté ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	11. Le chat et la souris

**Hello les loulous ! **

**Et non toujours pas de PC, je vais donc tuer des gens je crois (priez pour qu'il y ait des ordis pour que je puisse tout de même poster ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, tuer des gens c'est une chose mais pas pouvoir poster une suite c'est pas la même histoire !). Retour prévu pour le 26 ... Joyeux Noël ...  
**

**Bon bref ... En tout cas, je ne saurais comment vous remercier car pas mal de reviews suite au dernier chapitre et surtout à la dernière phrase (finalement, c'est pi être moi qui vais me faire tuer XD) !**

**Evidemment, je ne serais pas Sedgie si je ne malmenais pas un peu notre couple préféré !**

**Bon, je vous laisse donc découvrir de quoi il en retourne et les conséquences !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Le chat et la souris**

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

La phrase bourdonna dans la tête de Regina qui mit quelques secondes pour assimiler la chose

« Ah… Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » balbutia-t-elle avant d'enlever ses mains de celles d'Emma

Soulagée d'avoir enfin lâché sa phrase, Emma se détendit et sourit « Ouais … C'est un habitué du resto où je bosse. Je le voyais quasiment toutes les semaines, puis tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne m'aborder y'a quelques jours en disant qu'il venait plus pour moi que pour les menus. »

Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre posture « Ah oui ? »

« Je …. Je voulais pas vous en parler mais … J'avais l'habitude de me confier à ma meilleure amie à Storybrooke sauf qu'on a déménagé et … Elle est loin … Même si je lui en parle, elle comprendra pas : elle a jamais foutu les pieds dans une grande ville, elle pourrait pas comprendre l'ambiance qui règne ici. »

« Certes. »

« Et puis nous, nous sommes amies pas vrai ? »

« Oui bien sur. » lança Regina, une pointe de déception dans sa voix qu'elle cacha tant bien que mal

« Alors … Je me suis dis que je vous en parlerais à vous. J'ai hésité, j'avais peur que vous trouviez cette démarche cavalière et déplacée. On se connait mais … Enfin vous voyez. »

« Oui je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas … » feint-elle avant de retenir sans respiration « Que … Comment est-il ? »

« Je sais pas grand-chose pour l'instant : juste qu'il s'appelle Killian, un peu plus vieux que moi, il bosse dans la marine, j'ai pas encore tout saisi. Il se définit lui-même comme un pirate, ce qui me fait dire qu'il a un humour merdique mais bon … Il a des yeux bleus à tomber littéralement par terre, ça compense. » minauda-t-elle

S'en était trop pour Regina qui s'était contenue jusque là. Elle sourit avant de jeter un œil à sa montre « Oh mon Dieu, j'ai une réunion, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

Emma, étonnée, se leva en imitant Regina « Oh ok … Je … On se revoit bientôt ? »

« Bien sur, avec plaisir. » Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle se stoppa alors et se tourna pour voir qu'Emma la fixait « Et encore félicitations pour … Vous et cet homme. » Emma lui sourit, elle fit de même par politesse, avant de se retourner, d'expirer et de partir à pas précipité en essuyant une larme discrète au coin de son œil.

* * *

L'après-midi fut une véritable épreuve pour Regina : malgré les divers rendez-vous qu'elle eut, les réunions et autres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Emma et ce qu'elle venait de lui dire : Emma avait quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui : un homme.

D'un coté, c'était normal : elle le reconnaissait elle-même, Emma était une très jolie femme. Il était idiot de penser qu'elle n'attirerait pas les regards, ni même les compliments. Il était donc logique qu'elle finisse par trouver quelqu'un qui l'apprécie, la trouve jolie et l'aime à sa juste valeur. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été si aveugle et apeurée pour prétendre que cette personne pouvait être elle. Maintenant, c'était trop tard.

« Maman ? Tu rentres déjà ? Mais il est si tôt. Maman ? »

« Oh … Oui, je … Je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Je vais me reposer un moment. » lança Regina en montant les marches menant à sa chambre alors qu'Evelyn fronça les sourcils. Sa mère n'avait jamais fais cela : rentrer plus tôt, sauf la fois où Evelyn était tombée de la balançoire en primaire et où elle s'était cassée le bras droit. Sa mère s'était ruée à l'école, abandonnant son bureau.

C'était, elle le pensait, la seule fois où sa mère était rentrée si tôt de son bureau. Quelque chose devait s'être passé : peut-être une réunion qui s'était mal passée, un assistant ou stagiaire qui n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait ou encore les chiffres du début de mois qui n'était pas bon.

Elle n'en prêta pas ombrage jusqu'à l'heure du diner où sa mère resta aux abonnés absents.

« Granny ? »

« Oui ma belle. »

« Maman est toujours couchée ? »

« Elle a du s'endormir. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va se lever dans la nuit certainement pour manger. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir faire 2 repas. » soupira la vieille femme

« Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait. » concéda Evelyn

Elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère et frappa 2 fois sans réponse. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte alors et vit que les volets étaient baissés. Elle s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit. Quand Regina sentit des mouvements, elle se retourna et vit sa fille. Rapidement, elle sécha ses joues, burinées de larmes.

« Maman, t'as pleuré ?! »

« Qu… Quoi ? Non, non. Je suis seulement fatiguée, très fatiguée. Tout va bien. »

« T'es sûre ? Mais … »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » la coupa-t-elle

« Oh euh … Il est près de 20h. »

« Quoi ? Mais … »

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es jamais rentrée aussi tôt, tu n'as jamais passé autant de temps dans ta chambre à dormir. Quelque chose s'est passé aujourd'hui au bureau ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. Chérie, écoute, tout va bien. J'étais juste un peu fatiguée, mais ça va mieux. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Positivement oui. Allez, allons manger. »

Et même si Regina affichait un sourire de façade, Evelyn n'était pas dupe. Il se passait quelque chose et sa mère avait du mal à le gérer.

* * *

Emma avait attendu une longue semaine avant de prendre la décision de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Killian. Et la chose sérieuse quand on envisageait de vivre quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui avait un enfant, ce n'était pas de coucher ensemble, mais de présenter le futur conjoint à son enfant. En l'occurrence, Emma avait décidé, ce soir même, de présenter Killian à Henry, ce qui était, pour elle, un pas plus grand encore que de coucher avec lui, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait, pour des raisons qui échappaient à Emma.

« Henry ? »

« Hm ? »

« J'ai … J'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu peux … Hey, tu peux arrêter de jouer 2 minutes ? »

Henry soupira alors et lâcha sa manette. Il vint s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, sa mère faisant le repas « Alors ? Tu veux me dire quoi ? »

« Oh euh … Voilà. Ecoute … Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si … Si j'te disais que … j'ai rencontré quelqu'un … »

« Ah ouais ? »

Emma vint s'asseoir en face de lui « Ouais. Je … Je voulais t'en parler avant qu'il n'arrive. Je l'ai invité à diner ici ce soir. »

« Oh … Il est gentil ? »

« Il l'est. Il s'appelle Killian. »

« Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine tout juste. C'est tout neuf mais … Faut bien commencer par quelque chose. »

« C'est sur. »

« J'aimerais que tu sois cool avec lui ok ? On est nouveau ici et … »

« … Tu l'aimes ? » la coupa Henry

« Oh euh … On peut pas parler de truc comme ça maintenant. Je veux dire, ça ne fait qu'une semaine. »

Henry fronça les sourcils alors « Si t'es pas amoureuse de lui, pourquoi tu sors avec lui ? »

« Oh bah, j'en sais rien : il est marrant, je me sens bien avec lui … On passe du bon temps. »

« Erk … »

« Nooon pas comme ça ! On a rien fais … Encore. »

« Arrête, arrête ! » dit-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles chastes

« Je plaisante. Attends de le voir au moins avant de te faire une idée. »

« Ok, ok, t'inquiètes pas. Tu crois que ça sera sérieux ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ca fait qu'une semaine … Je te dirais ça au bout d'un mois. » di-elle en rigolant « Allez, sois présentable, j'ai pas envie qu'il pense que j'élève un petit singe. »

« Tu lui as parlé de moi au moins ? »

« Evidemment. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle il vient ce soir. Il est prêt à faire ta connaissance. »

« Il sait quoi de moi ? »

« Que tu t'appelles Henry, que tu as 13 ans, que tu es l'amour de ma vie et que, quoiqu'il se passe, tu passeras toujours en premier. Allez file ! »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et disparut dans sa chambre. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Emma se recoiffa rapidement avant de jeter un œil à l'œilleton de la porte. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un homme se tenait là, un bouquet de fleurs à la main « Hey ! »

« Hey, ponctuel. »

« Toujours pour les jolies filles. »

« Entre. »

« Tiens, des fleurs. C'est ringard mais je savais pas si tu aimais les chocolats. »

« C'est gentil merci. Henry ! Viens, je te fais faire le tour des lieux. » Elle le prit par la main « Salon, salle à manger et cuisine ouverte. Dans le couloir là-bas ma chambre et salle de bain, ainsi que celle d'Henry. »

« Ta chambre huh … »

« Ouais ? ça on en reparlera plus tard. » sourit Emma en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez

Puis Henry se pointa alors, témoin des roucoulades de sa mère et de son nouveau soupirant. Il annonça sa présence par un raclement de gorge, qui fit s'éloigner Emma de Killian « Oh Henry … Te voilà. Henry, je te présente Killian … Killian, voici Henry, mon fils et ma fierté. »

« Salut buddy ! »

« Buddy ? »demanda Henry en haussant un sourcil

« Désolé, habitude. »

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Killian ne voit la console sur la table « Oh, le nouveau modèle ? »

« Je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire. »

« Cool ! »

« Une partie ? »

« C'est parti ! »

Chacune prit place sur le canapé, manette en mains devant une Emma qui haussa un sourcil, amusée « Une bière et un soda je suppose ? »

« Hm hm … » répondirent en cœur les hommes.

Emma le savait, elle venait d'adopter un second enfant.

* * *

Une semaine … Cela faisait une semaine que sa mère était taciturne, renfermée, peu loquace. Evelyn n'avait rien réussi a tirer si ce n'était que sa mère était fatiguée. Et après son retour inopiné une semaine auparavant, le reste de la semaine ne fut pas de même : Regina partait tôt le matin et ne revenait que tard le soir, si tard qu'Evelyn avait déjà mangé et était sur le point d'aller au lit.

« Granny … »

« Hm ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'à ma mère ? »

« Absolument pas. Et ça ne me regarde pas. »

« Tu n'es même pas un peu curieuse ? »

« J'ai appris avec ta mère à être discrète. »

« Mais tu as remarqué son attitude depuis une semaine non ? »

« Oui, oui mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? »

Granny remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa la jeune fille. Quand elle vit le regard curieux mais déterminé d'Evelyn, elle soupira en baissant le regard « J'allais dire : ça ne me surprend pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai déjà vu ce comportement chez elle. »

« Quand ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. » »

« Oh oui par 2 fois. Mais il est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas : la première fois tu n'étais qu'une petite fille, la deuxième fois, tu entrais au collège, tu avais d'autres préoccupations, et ta mère cachait, à ce moment-là, assez bien les choses. »

Evelyn fronça les sourcils alors et regarda dans le vague, essayant de se souvenir ….

« Quand j'étais petite … Quand je suis entrée au collège … » Puis soudain, un flash de lucidité la frappa « Quand j'étais petite … Papa ! A mes 6 ans ! Et mon entrée au collège, c'était Robin ! »

Granny lui sourit alors « Je ne t'ai rien dis. »

« Mais … ça veut dire que ça a un rapport avec … un homme ? Elle aurait rencontré quelqu'un ?! »

« A ça je n'en sais rien. Moi je ne fais qu'interpréter les signes. »

« Si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, elle me l'aurait dit, non ? »

« Peut-être oui. Peut-être attendait-elle d'être sûre pour t'en parler. »

« Mais si elle agit comme ça, ça veut dire que c'est fini entre eux. »

« Aucune idée. Mais si tu veux avoir des réponses, tu n'as qu'à les demander à la source. »

« Oh ma mère n'est pas du genre à parler de ça … J'ai déjà essayé. »

« Ah oui ? »

« … »

« Evie ? Qu'as-tu fais ? »

« Rien, rien. J'ai juste mis devant les yeux de ma mère un choix qui, pour moi, était évident. »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Tu … Tu te rappelles d'Henry ? »

« Hm hm. »

« Sa … Sa mère. » dit-elle, discrètement « Oui je sais c'est surprenant mais … »

« … Mais pas impossible. »

« Tu crois ?! » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille « Je pensais que cette idée serait utopique. Je veux dire, ma mère n'a jamais eu d'aventures avec une femme avant, enfin du moins à ce que je sache. Alors … Je me suis dis que cette idée ne lui plairait pas, mais j'ai quand même tenté de lui en parler et … »

« Et ? »

« Et même si elle était dubitative, elle a pas été aussi réfractaire que ce que je pensais. C'est encourageant non ? Surtout si elle vient de se prendre une nouvelle veste avec un homme. »

« Certes. »

« Je vais devoir faire mon investigation et, finir par provoquer les choses. »

« Evie, fais attention car, je connais ta mère, bien avant ta naissance, et si tu pousses trop loin, si jamais tu te loupes, ça sera un aller sans retour. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance et ta mère se refermera comme une huitre. »

« Je sais. Je sais. »

* * *

Evelyn repensa aux paroles de Granny toute la nuit. Elle dormit peu cette nuit-là, mais fut convaincue d'une chose en se réveillant : elle devait faire quelque chose.

Mais elle ne pouvait le faire seule : elle devait avoir un allié et qui de mieux placé que le fils de la femme qu'elle convoitait pour sa mère ?! C'est dans cette optique qu'elle aborda Henry à son casier dès la première heure de cours.

« Salut ! »

Henry sursauta « Salut ! Comment va ? »

« Bien … Assez bien. Et toi ? »

« On fait aller. Je suis claqué. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de ton week-end pour être si fatigué ? »

« J'ai un marathon jeux vidéo avec ma mère et Killian. On est monté jusqu'au donjon 87 ! J'avais jamais réussi ! Tu verrais le Boss, il est corsé ! »

« Killian ? » la coupa Evelyn « Qui est-ce ? »

« Oh c'est le nouveau mec de ma mère. »

Evelyn se figea sur place « Ton … Ta mère sort avec quelqu'un ? »

« Ouais, depuis peu. Elle me l'a présenté hier, et il a passé la journée à la maison. »

« Je vois … Mais … Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Ma mère m'a dit une semaine à peine. Pourquoi ? »

« Une semaine … » murmura Evelyn pour elle-même

« Ouais. Il est sympa. Il a un style vestimentaire très prononcé cuir avec un humour que je comprends pas toujours mais bon … »

« Tu … Tu crois que c'est sérieux entre eux ? »

« J'en sais rien … On débarque ici, peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de prendre ses marques. On peut pas dire que ma mère est eu du bol en amour pour l'instant, allant de relation merdique en relation merdique … Si celle-là marche, alors tant mieux. »

« Mais toi, tu l'aimes bien ce Killian ? »

« Ca va. J'attends de voir. L'important pour moi, c'est que ma mère soit heureuse, qu'elle se sente bien avec lui, ou un autre, peu importe. »

« Oh… »

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu t'intéresses à ma mère ? » s'amusa-t-il

« Non pas moi. » laissa-t-elle échapper

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Non rien. »

« Tu mens, je le vois, tu sais pas mentir. »

« Et depuis quand ?! »

« Depuis que je te connais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça et grâce à ça qu'on se connait mieux. »

« … »

« Alors ? Raconte. Qui en pince pour ma mère ? »

Evelyn se mordit la lèvre avant de dévier son regard « Peut-être bien … ma mère ? » lança-t-elle

Henry fronça les sourcils alors et fixa la jeune fille « Attends … Ta mère est … ta mère est gay ? » murmura-t-il discrètement

« Non. Enfin je ne crois pas … »

« Alors pourquoi tu dis que … »

« … Parce que je l'ai vu interagir avec ta mère comme jamais je ne l'ai vu avant, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. »

« Ca veut rien dire ça. Elles sont amies c'est tout. »

« C'est ce que je croyais au début : que c'était une toute nouvelle amitié et que cette nouveauté lui faisait faire des choses qu'elle ne faisait pas ou plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser alors que ta mère en pince pour la mienne ?! »

« Je l'ai remarqué depuis un moment déjà. Je crois … Depuis leur diner ensemble. Et ensuite à Cats … Et j'en ais été définitivement convaincue cette semaine. »

« Cette semaine ? »

« Elle a changé de comportement : elle était plus renfermée, plus morne. J'ai cru que c'était en rapport avec son boulot mais … Y'a précisément une semaine … »

« …. Ma mère sortait avec Killian. » conclut logiquement Henry « Je vois. Donc tu crois qu'elle l'a appris et qu'elle est … quoi ? Jalouse ? »

« Déçue. Quelques jours plus tôt, je lui avais parlé de ce que je pensais être une certitude : je sentais que ta mère ne lui était pas indifférente. »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? Tu lui en as vraiment parlé ? »

« Je pensais lui ouvrir les yeux et précipiter la chose. Mais … Elles se sont peut-être vues, ou alors ta mère l'a appelé, j'en sais rien, et ma mère a appris pour son copain, et depuis elle déprime. Mais elle ne le reconnaitra jamais. »

Henry se posa quelques instants « Ta mère et la mienne … »

« Oui je sais, ça peut surprendre mais … »

« Pas tant que ça si on y pense. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Enfin j'y avais pas pensé, j'en étais loin, et je suis prêt à parier que ma mère en est encore plus loin que moi. »

« Ouais, pour preuve ce Killian … Tu crois que c'est sérieux entre eux ? »

« Woah woah … Attends là, il est pas question que je provoque leur rupture pour qu'elle ait une chance avec ta mère ! En plus, on sait pas si elle pourrait lui plaire, ET elle semble heureuse avec lui, j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher sans savoir si elle pourrait être aussi heureuse avec ta mère. »

« Je dis pas ça mais … Peut-être que ta mère n'a jamais envisagé une telle opportunité parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait plaire à ma mère Après tout, elles sont si différentes. »

« Tu crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort là ? C'est pas parce que nos parents sont tous les 2 célibataires, et qu'ils sont amis, qu'ils sont forcément faits pour être ensemble. Y'a pleins d'amis qui sont pas attirés l'un par l'autre, regarde-nous. »

« Nous c'est pas une référence. Et puis, tu imagines, si nos mères se fréquentent ? On sera demi frère et sœur ! » s'amusa Evelyn.

« Très drôle. Je pense pas que ça marche … »

« On pourrait au moins essayer. Si ça donne rien, je laisserais tomber. »

« Tu proposes quoi ? »

« Une soirée. »

« Une soirée ? »

« Ouais, une sortie tous les 4 ensemble. »

« Tu crois vraiment que ta mère voudra sortir avec nous ? »

« Ouais … Elle risque de pas être à l'aise. »

« Alors ? »

« Et si on se retrouvait, chacun de notre coté ? Genre une sortie familiale. »

« Ma mère et moi d'un coté et la tienne et toi de l'autre ? Mais elles vont pas se douter de quelque chose ? Et quelle sorte de sortie ? »

« Ca, j'ai ma petite idée. » conclut la jeune fille dans un sourire

* * *

« Evie … Dis-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici déjà ? »

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé. Tu m'as accordé une faveur et … voilà ! »

« Mais un bowling ? Vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? On a jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, j'avais envie d'essayer avec toi. »

Regina n'avait pas su dire non à sa fille, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Emma et son nouveau flirt, elle ne s'était jamais plongé autant dans le travail, partant tôt, revenant tard, ne voyant quasiment pas sa fille, qui désespérait.

Alors hier soir, veille du week-end, elle avait décidé de veiller jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre. Dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte, Evelyn la mit au pied du mur, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de repousser son offre : lui consacrer une journée entière. Pour la convaincre, elle lui énonça une liste de griefs que ne pu qu'admettre la jeune femme.

« D'accord. » avait fini par conclure Regina lorsqu'Evelyn lui proposa une sortie mère-fille le lendemain, peu importe le type de sortie. Et quand Evelyn lui annonça que c'était le bowling qu'elle avait choisi, prétextant qu'elle aurait aimé savoir y jouer, Regina, malgré son hésitation, accepta.

Et les voici, devant l'entrée du multiplex, Regina hésitant longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit poussée par sa fille « Allez, ça va être marrant ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Tu n'y a jamais joué ? jamais, jamais ? »

« Il y a bien longtemps à la fac mais … je n'étais pas très douée. » admis Regina

« On va rattraper ça hein ? »

Regina lui caressa le visage alors et se rendit compte à quel point elle fut lointaine de sa fille cette dernière semaine. Elle s'en voulait, surtout pour une femme qu'elle ne pensait même pas aimer.

« Allez, viens, on va demander une piste. » lança Evelyn en entrant dans le complexe.

Regina n'était pas vraiment rassurée : sur sa droite une vingtaine de pistes dont les néons fluo lui donnait déjà mal au crane. La musique en fond sonore n'était absolument pas de son gout, mais lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, extatique à l'idée de jouer, elle soupira et accepta de jouer le jeu, y compris quand sa fille lui annonça qu'il fallait qu'elle abandonne ses bottes de haut couturier pour des chaussures rigides aux couleurs criardes.

« Sérieusement ?! » maugréa Regina

« Oh c'est juste des chaussures, tout le monde porte les mêmes ici, personne ne te remarquera. »

« … »

Et alors que Regina se pencha pour nouer ses lacets, la voix qu'elle entendit lui glaça le sang

« Hey ! Vous ici, quelle surprise ! »

Regina se redressa alors, peut-être un peu vite car elle vit flou quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir dans ce chaos la tignasse blonde reconnaissable d'Emma, Henry à ses cotés. Elle balbutia alors « Em… Emma ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Henry et moi on adore le bowling, on s'est dis que ça serait une bonne sortie. » dit-elle en poussant du coude son fils qui opina « Et vous ? Je vous imaginais pas du genre à faire des journées bowling, surtout qu'Evelyn nous avait dis qu'elle n'en avait jamais fais avant ! » s'amusa-t-elle

« Je … C'est juste que … »

« C'est la première fois pour ma mère. » la coupa Evelyn

« Sérieux ? Hey, ça vous dis qu'on partage une ou 2 parties ? »

« Mais … Emma, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on s'impose … »

« Nan au contraire, ça va être fun ! Je vais réserver une piste ! »

Henry s'assit aux cotés de Regina et enfila ses chaussures. Il pu constater un léger malaise chez la mère d'Evelyn, couplé par le fait que cette dernière ne cessait d'envoyer de furtifs coups d'œil à Emma. Il compris alors et sourit « Hey Regina, je suis content de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi Henry. » se détendit la jeune femme

« Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment eu l'occasion de vous remercier. »

« Ce n'est rien Henry, c'était avec plaisir. »

« Vous savez que maintenant, elle aimerait en voir d'autres des comédies musicales ! On pourra s'en refaire un jour, non ? »

« Oh euh … Oui, pourquoi pas … » dit-elle en détournant le visage lorsqu'Emma revint « On a la piste 11. »

Le quatuor s'installa à leur petit box « Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? » lança Emma

« Jus de fruit pour moi »

« Et moi aussi. »

« Ok, Regina ? »

« Un Mojito. »

« Hm intéressant, je reviens ! » Après avoir passé commande, elle revint alors « Alors comment on procède ? Les Swan contre les Mills ? »

« Ca ne serait pas très juste : vous êtes des pros et nous des novices. » concéda Regina

« Exact alors … Les adultes contres les enfants, ça marche ?! »

Et si Henry et Evelyn furent d'accord, Regina ne pu que suivre le mouvement et fut bientôt la partenaire de jeu d'Emma.

« Ok alors, Regina suivez bien : vous ne mettez dans les trous que le pouce dans le plus gros, et l'annulaire et le majeur, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Vous voyez, y'a une marque noire au sol, vous devez vous arrêter avant, sinon vous avez une pénalité. Et bien sur, évitez de mettre la boule dans la gouttière. »

« La gouttière ? »

« Ouais les rigoles à droite et a gauche de la piste. »

« Oh très bien. »

« Maintenant venez. » Emma posa sa main au creux des reins de Regina et la poussa légèrement sur la piste « Ok, le truc c'est qu'il faut visualiser une trajectoire. Si on donne de l'effet à la boule, elle peut aller dans le sens contraire vous voyez ? »

« J'essaie. »

« On va d'abord faire simple : penchez-vous légèrement, faites un mouvement de balancier avec votre bras et le but c'est d'envoyer votre boule le plus doucement sur la poste, on doit pas entendre l'impact de la boule sur la piste, elle doit glisser … » Emma se colla derrière Regina et glissa son bras sur celui de la jeune femme « Ok, quand vous le sentez, vous lancez la boule, ok ? »

« Hm hm … »

« Visualisez … » murmura Emma au creux de l'oreille de Regina qui fut tellement déstabilisée qu'elle envoya la boule directement dans la gouttière

« Ouch … »

« C'est pas grave. Vous avez compris le principe. Après c'est juste une histoire d'ajustements et de force. Je vous laisse faire la seconde. » conclut Emma en s'écarta de Regina.

Ne sentant plus que le regard d'Emma sur elle, Regina se détendit légèrement et se concentra, assimilant tous les conseils donnés par Emma, avant de lancer la boule qui roula doucement sans tomber dans la gouttière mais ne faisant tomber qu'une quille au passage.

« Yeah ! » s'enthousiasma Emma

« Pas de quoi s'affoler, ce n'est qu'une seule quille. » lança, blasée, Regina

« Hey, c'est votre première fois. Avec de la pratique ça ira de mieux en mieux ! Vous êtes douée, ça se voit ! »

« Ne vous moquez pas ! »

« Absolument pas. » lança Emma en un clin d'œil, qui fit détourner le regard une nouvelle fois de Regina « Ok à mon tour ! »

Emma choisit une boule bleu ciel puis se concentra, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était la chose la plus difficile au monde, ce qui amusa Regina. A ce moment précis, Evelyn vint s'asseoir à ses cotés :

« C'est sympa hein ! »

« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège à toi et Henry. »

« De quoi tu parles ?! » lança innocemment la jeune fille

« Un hasard que nous nous retrouvions au même endroit ? Mais bien sur … »

« Oh maman, sois sympa. On va bien s'amuser. Détends-toi, amuse toi, tu me dois bien ça après la semaine de déni que tu viens de me faire vivre. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée « Voyez-vous ça. »

« Oui, alors tu as ordre de t'amuser, d'accord ? »

Regina lui sourit alors « Oui, promis »

« BINGOOOOOOOOO ! » Evelyn et Regina sursautèrent alors en voyant Emma sauter sur place, bras en l'air, comme une petite fille « Strike ! Ah ah, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça Swan Junior ! » dit-elle en pointant du doigt son fils qui grimaça.

« Hey, c'est que le début. » admit-il

« Ouais, ouais … On verra. A toi Evelyn, tu veux que je te remontre la marche à suivre ? »

« Oui merci. »

Regina ne lâcha pas d'une miette Emma et Evelyn interagir ensemble : elles sentaient qu'elles avaient déjà une belle complicité, mêlée à de l'admiration et du respect. Evelyn lança avec peu d'assurance sa première boule qui dégomma 3 quilles en laissant 2 avec un écart « T'as vu ça maman ?! » Regina opina alors, très fière de sa fille, avant que cette dernière ne relance et, aidée par Emma, elle en fit tomber 5 de plus, la mettant sur un petit nuage.

« T'as fais un split, pas mal ! » s'enjoua Emma

« Un quoi ? »

« Un split. Petite leçon de vocabulaire : un strike c'est quand tu fais tomber toutes les quilles du premier coup, un spare c'est quand tu les fais toutes tomber au deuxième lancer. Et un split c'est quand tu fais un écart entre 2 quilles ou plus. »

« Oh ok. »

« Ah toi Henry, montre lui ce qu'est un homme, un vrai ! »

« Ah ah très drôle. » Henry soupira alors avant de glisser à Evelyn « Elle se fout toujours de moi parce que j'arrive jamais à faire des strike, mais que des spare. »

Evelyn sourit avant de jeter un œil vers sa mère et Emma, assises l'une à coté de l'autre « Alors, vous vous amusez ? » lança mutinement Emma

« Oui. »

« Oh quelle surprise … » lança, amusée Emma

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Bah je sais pas : en vous voyant comme ça on dirait pas que vous êtes du genre à vous éclater à une après-midi bowling. »

« Ah oui ? et je suis de quel genre alors ? »

« Bah je sais pas, genre brunch entre amis … »

Regina haussa un sourcil amusée « Je suis certaine que vous n'avez même pas idée de ce qu'est vraiment un brunch, avouez. »

« Ouais c'est vrai. Mais rien que le mot fait snob et chiant, non ? »

« Il est vrai que l'ambiance est loin d'être aussi joviale qu'au bowling, mais on peut s'y plaire. »

« Faudra me prouver ça un de ces 4 ! »

Regina sourit malicieusement « Avec plaisir » Leur regard se planta l'un dans l'autre et soudain, il leur semblait qu'elles étaient seules au monde. Etait-ce une impression où il semblait à Regina qu'Emma se rapprochait doucement d'elle ?

« YEAH ! SPARE ! » Le cri d'Henry éloigna soudain les 2 jeunes femmes l'une de l'autre « Les jeux sont pas encore fait miss Swan ! » dit-il en imitant le geste qu'Emma lui avait adressé quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qui décrocha un rire de Regina.

La complicité évidente entre Emma et son fils lui plaisait autant qu'elle lui faisait de la peine. Non pas parce qu'elle n'aimait ni l'un ni l'autre, mais parce que cette complicité lui laissait transparaitre sa propre lacune avec sa fille. Elle aimait sa fille, plus que tout. Mais elle fut si souvent maladroite avec sa fille, et si souvent distante qu'elles n'avaient jamais crée une complicité telle qu'une tradition familiale à instaurer comme une après-midi au bowling par exemple. Bien sur, elles avaient les petits rituels tels que leur soirée Halloween dans le quartier ou encore Noel toutes les 2 avec un repas spécifique, une soirée spécifique, un déroulement spécifique, du moins lorsque sa mère ou sa sœur n'était pas dans les parages à ce moment-là. Mais en y repensant, elles n'avaient jamais partagé un sport en commun ou une activité, comme une activité manuelle ou artistique. Evelyn venait de commencer le dessin … Elle aurait pu prendre du temps le week-end pour en prendre avec elle …

« Hey Regina, ça va ? Dans la lune ? »

« Hm pardon quoi ? »

« C'est à vous. »

« Oh bien sur, j'arrive. »

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? »

« Non je pense que ça ira. »

« Cool. Allez on va donner une bonne leçon à ces jeunots ! » dit-elle en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Regina. Cette dernière frissonna un tantinet avant de se dégager gentiment de l'étreinte d'Emma pour se diriger vers la piste, dans l'intention d'impressionner la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa une boule, plaça ses doigts correctement, visualisa le trajet espéré, se pencha légèrement avant en effectuant un mouvement de balancier du bras, puis elle lança la boule dans un léger impact au sol. Il lui semblait que tous étaient en train de regarder son lancer. Au bout de quelques secondes, la boule percuta 7 quilles dans un bruit fracassant.

Première étonnée de son résultat, elle n'entendit même pas les acclamations d'Emma. Elle se retourna et vit alors la jolie blonde taper dans ses mains et lever ses pouces en l'air, criant « Génial ! » et quand Regina s'approcha pour attraper une nouvelle boule, elle ne pu que sourire aux encouragements de la jolie blonde « Allez Regina, vous êtes la meilleure ! » Regina lui sourit avant de se lancer sur la piste et, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma, elle dégomma le reste des quilles. « Wooh wooh ! » cria Emma, et quand Regina revint, la jolie blonde lui sauta au cou, surprenant Regina, ainsi qu'Evelyn « Allez, à mon tour ! » dit-elle sans se rendre compte du tumulte qu'elle venait de provoquer en Regina, dont les joues rosirent légèrement, heureusement invisibles grâce aux divers néons de la salle.

Et le jeu dura encore et encore, alternant les lancers, les « hourra » ou les grognements d'insatisfaction. Le score tantôt mené par les enfants, tantôt par les mères, le tout sous les rires et l'amusement général. Et les minutes, puis les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun ne donne signe d'ennui ou de lassitude.

Et quand les 2 parties qu'ils venaient d'enchainer furent finies, les scores donnèrent vainqueurs Regina et Emma à 50 points d'écart.

« Maman, on peut aller jouer aux jeux vidéos ?! » s'enthousiasma Henry « Y'a un nouveau jeu de voiture dément il parait ! » dit-il en se tournant vers Evelyn

« Ah oui ? Encore un jeu où je vais te battre. » lança sur un ton de défi la jeune fille

« Cause toujours. Alors m'man ? »

« Oh bah … Je suppose que ça vous dit pas à vous les jeux vidéos ? »

« Pas vraiment. » confirma Regina

« Ok bon. On vous laisse une petite heure, Regina et moi on va faire un billard, ça vous dit ? »

« Oh euh … Je n'ai jamais … Ok. »

« Ok cool. On vous laisse. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure, ok ? »

« Ok. » confirmèrent les 2 enfants en cœur avant de disparaitre dans le coin jeux vidéos

* * *

« Ok, Je suppose que vous savez pas jouer, je me trompe ? » lança Emma en attrapant une queue de billard

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?! » lança avec véhémence Regina

« Bah vous connaissez pas le bowling, je me doute que vous avez jamais joué au billard non plus. »

« … »

« C'est pas une tare hein, je vais vous apprendre. Ne suis-je pas, d'ailleurs, un excellent professeur ?! »

« Ca va les chevilles ? »

« Super. Alors je vous montre ? »

« Mais faites donc. »

Emma fit le tour de la table de billard et prit le triangle qu'elle combla avec les différentes boules « Ok, je connais pas les règles du billard français, moi je joue qu'au billard américain. Mais une fois qu'on a la base, c'est pareil. Alors prenez une queue. » Regina s'exécuta « Vous pouvez mettre du bleu au bout, ça évite que la queue ripe sur la boule. Bref. Vous avez ensuite un seul but : mettre toutes les billes de couleurs dans les différents trous du tapis, grâce à cette bille blanche. Si vous loupez votre coup, c'est à moi de jouer. Le but étant d'accumuler le plus de billes possibles. »

« Compris. »

« Maintenant, après la théorie, la pratique. Venez. » Regina s'approcha alors et soudain Emma se plaqua derrière elle, la faisant sursauter « Ok. Prenez la queue » Regina s'exécuta, légèrement mal à l'aise de sentir Emma si près d'elle. Des réminiscences de parties de billard à la fac ressurgirent alors et elle se positionna à peu près correctement « Parfait maintenant, comme pour la boule de bowling, vous devez visualiser la trajectoire que vous voulez. C'est que de la physique : si vous tapez à droite de la bille, elle ira à gauche et inversement. Idéalement, on aimerait tirer directement d'une bille à l'autre, mais parfois faut faire des rebonds sur les bandes. On va d'abord faire simple : tirez pleine bille assez fort pour éclater le triangle. Faites gaffe de pas trouer le tapis hein … »

Regina aurait voulu demander à Emma de reculer, mais la vérité était qu'elle aimait cette soudaine proximité, sentant presque son souffle sur sa nuque. Evidemment, elle n'oubliait pas qu'Emma était prise et qu'elle n'était pas son genre … Elle soupira doucement alors, ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de tirer d'un coup sec, faisant éclater les billes partout sur le tapis.

« Pas mal ! Je sens que la partie va être intéressante » lança Emma en s'écartant de Regina « On parie ? »

« Un pari ? »

« Ouais, pour rendre le jeu plus corsé. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh allez, ça peut être sympa. Allez … On parie quoi ? »

« Je n'en ais aucune idée. De plus, cela serait injuste : je n'ai pas joué depuis une éternité et je ne connais pas votre niveau. »

« Hm … Certes. »

« Un … Un diner ? »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Hm ok. Celle qui perd offre un diner à l'autre. Resto ou chez soi ? »

« A votre convenance. »

« Ok, alors c'est parti ! Une bière ? »

Regina la fixa alors et fut soudainement déstabilisée : Emma était adossée contre la table de billard, dans une position qu'elle ne pensait certainement pas aussi lascive qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle déglutit alors « Une bière … Avec plaisir. »

* * *

« Oh merde Regina … Je crois que la bière me monte à la tête … »

« Est-ce une pitoyable excuse pour expliquer votre piètre résultat miss Swan ? »

« Oh pas le moins du monde chère miss Mills. Je suis juste impressionnée par vos talents. Vous m'avez laissé croire que vous ne saviez pas jouer et finalement je découvre que vous êtes une redoutable concurrente. Est-ce l'appât du gain qui vous a motivé hm ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne savais pas jouer. » Regina éclata de rire, l'alcool aidant, et débuta un furtif jeu de séduction dont elle n'avait elle-même pas conscience « Le gain est certes l'une des raisons qui me pousse à me surpasser … Mais j'avais aussi et surtout envie de vous prouver que je ne suis pas non plus la femme coincée que vous pensez que je suis. »

« Ais-je dis que vous étiez coincée ? » se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même en tapotant son menton de son index « Hm … Peut-être bien oui. Mais vous êtes en train de me prouver le contraire. »

« J'espère bien … » dit-elle en faisant quelques pas vers Emma « J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc. »

Elle se posta juste devant Emma, à quelques centimètres de son visage « Ah oui ? »

« Oh oui. »

Soudain, les bruits autour ne furent que du brouhaha, de sombres échos lointains, et leur regard s'ancra l'un dans l'autre. Regina se sentit légère, l'alcool aidant surement. Son regard dévia alors des yeux bleus verts de la belle blonde, à son petit nez joliment dessiné jusqu'à ses lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement glossées. Elle déglutit avant de passer un bout de langue entre ses lèvres.

« Hey, vous faites quoi ? »

Soudain, Regina bondit à 2 mètres d'Emma, les joues visiblement cramoisies « Oh euh … Billard ? » dit-elle, complètement perdue

Evelyn remarqua son trouble et en sourit, presque satisfaite « On vous attendait en bas nous. »

Emma jeta un œil à sa montre « Effectivement. »

« Alors qui a gagné ? » lança Henry

« Regina. Et avec brio. Du coup, je lui dois un diner. »

« Un diner ? » demanda Evelyn « Comment ça ? »

« On a parié et j'ai perdu. » lança mutinement Emma « Moi qui voulais un diner à l'œil, je me suis faite avoir par les talents cachés de ta mère. » lança Emma

« Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer maman. »

« Mes lointaines années universitaires me sont revenues. Je n'ai pas toujours été le nez dans mes bouquins. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil vers Evelyn qui sourit alors « Ca veut dire qu'Emma va t'inviter à diner ?! »

« Faut croire ! » lança Emma en rangeant queues et billes « Il se fait tard. Et si on faisait ce diner ce soir miss Mills ? »

« Ce soir ? » S'étonna Regina « Mais … Et les enfants ? »

« Bah ils viennent évidemment. » s'amusa Emma

Regina lui sourit faiblement : évidemment, personne n'avait parlé d'un diner en tête à tête. Elle lui sourit alors « Entendu. »

* * *

« C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, tu m'entends ?! »

Regina fulminait dans sa voiture, Evelyn ne savait pas pourquoi. Du moins, avait-elle une petite idée :

« Tu dis ça parce qu'on t'a interrompu ? » dit-elle amusée

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh s'il te plait, je ne suis peut-être pas encore majeure mais je suis pas stupide. Quand on est arrivé vous étiez si près l'une de l'autre qu'on avait l'impression que vous étiez en train de vous embrasser. »

« Qu… Quoi ! Mais non ! »

« Calme-toi, je me doute bien que tu l'as pas embrassé comme ça en public. »

« Evidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ! De plus … Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie. »

« Oh vraiment ? » feignit Evelyn

« Oui. Nous sommes juste amies, point final. Et cela me convient parfaitement. »

« Ok, ok. Mais tu avoueras que vous étiez drôlement près l'une de l'autre. »

« Ca suffit ! Je suis heureuse pour Emma, elle mérite d'avoir quelqu'un de bien qui prenne soin d'elle. »

« Ce quelqu'un ça aurait pu être toi. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris c'est vraiment ridicule … » conclut-elle avant de se tourner vers la vitre et regarder le paysage défiler

Regina soupira alors, elle ne voulait plus penser à ce fichu billard qui avait failli lui couter beaucoup plus qu'un diner « Au fait, nous avons passé le 1er Décembre, et nous n'avons toujours pas acheté notre sapin de Noel. Il va falloir préparer aussi l'arrivée de la neige, elle se fait attendre cette année. »

« On aura peut-être pas de neige pour ce Noel … »

« Nous sommes à New-York chérie, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu de la neige à Noel ici. Nous sommes arrivées. Descends. »

Evelyn s'exécuta et elle sortit pour retrouver Emma et Henry au pied de l'immeuble « Hey, j'ai rien préparé encore alors, si ça vous dérange pas d'attendre … »

« Absolument pas. C'est déjà gentil de nous inviter chez vous. »

Regina et Evelyn suivirent Emma et Henry. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme entrait dans l'appartement d'Emma, mais à chaque fois, la première chose qui l'envahissait était l'odeur du chocolat et de la cannelle.

« Entrez. Henry tu … »

« Ouais, Evelyn une partie ? Je me suis entrainé depuis la dernière fois. »

« Mais bien sur. » lança avec orgueil la jeune femme.

« Regina je m'absente dans la cuisine, vous voulez un verre pour attendre ? »

« Seriez-vous dérangée si je vous suivais en cuisine ? »

« Absolument pas, avec plaisir. Bon je prétends pas faire de la gastronomie française … » Emma sortit des poêles et des casseroles « Il me reste du rôti et des pommes de terre, ça vous va ? »

« Excellent. »

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais peut-être du remettre à demain ce diner, ne serait-ce que pour vous offrir quelque chose de décent. Vous l'avez bien mérité après la pâtée que vous m'avez flanquée au billard. »

« Ca me va parfaitement et, pour être franche, demain soir étant dimanche, j'évite de sortir pour ne pas qu'Evelyn se couche tard. »

« Evidemment. »

« Vous me permettez de vous aider ? »

« Vous êtes sensée être invitée. »

« J'aimerais vous aider. Laissez-moi faire. Je vois que vous avez des pommes, puis-je vous proposer un de mes desserts préférés : le chausson aux pommes. »

« Ouhhh ça à l'air appétissant. Je suis pour ! »

Et quand Evelyn et Henry se détournèrent un cours instant de leur jeu se fut pour voir une scène atypique : les 2 jeunes femmes affairées en cuisine, l'une pour le plat, l'autre pour le dessert. C'était comme une évidence pour les 2 enfants que ces deux femmes étaient faites pour s'entendre. A les voir cote à cote dans la cuisine, comme si elles avaient toujours fait ça … Et Henry s'imaginait très bien voir ce genre de scène dans le futur : Regina préparant leur repas, de concert avec Emma, chacune mêlant son savoir-faire, complétant ou échangeant des recettes, des conseils.

Evelyn aussi aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Que sa mère pouvait être butée, qu'Emma pouvait être aveugle. Pire que des enfants, aucune ne se rendait compte de l'alchimie qui émanait de leur personne. Ensemble dans la cuisine, elles ressemblaient à un couple quasi normal.

« Woah, ça sent rudement bon ! » lança Emma en surplombant Regina et son épaule « Vous êtes douée ! »

« Je vous l'ai dis, j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc. »

« Pourtant, je pensais qu'en ayant une cuisinière perso, vous ne saviez même pas faire cuire des pâtes. » s'amusa Emma

« Granny n'est pas simplement une cuisinière, elle fait partie intégrante de la famille. A vrai dire, je suis bien plus proche qu'elle que de ma propre mère. »

« C'est triste quand même … De ne pas être proche de ses parents. J'aimerais bien que les miens soient encore là … »

Regina nota un voile de tristesse dans le regard d'Emma. Elle se racla la gorge alors « Si vous voulez je vous donnerais ma recette. »

« Je suis nulle en dessert. Henry me demande sans cesse de lui faire des trucs mais j'en suis incapable. Moi je fonctionne à l'instinct. La pâtisserie c'est un truc trop calculé, trop calibré. Si on se plante dans les grammes, c'est dégueu. »

Regina lui sourit « C'est ce qui me plait moi, la pâtisserie. C'est justement le fait que ce soit limite une science exacte. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, tout est calculé. » Emma pouffa de rire alors « Quoi ? »

« Rien, je me rends compte qu'on est toutes les 2 si différentes. Mais que notre manière de cuisiner ressemble à notre vie : la votre est calculée, sans hasard. La mienne c'est le freestyle total. »

« Effectivement. Vous me montrez le four ? »

Emma l'aida à enfourner les chaussons aux pommes puis dressa la table à laquelle furent conviés les enfants qui eurent maille à quitter la console et leur jeu. Le repas s'engagea le plus naturellement possible et, évidemment, le sujet principal de la conversation fut l'après-midi passée au bowling et au billard. Henry se vanta d'avoir battu aux points Evelyn aux jeux d'arcade tandis qu'Emma ne dirigeait toujours pas sa défaite au billard.

« M'man, on peut quitter la table ? »

« Plus de jeu. Vous avez eu votre compte pour aujourd'hui je pense. »

« Ok. Eve tu viens, j'ai un truc à te demander au sujet d'un cours. »

La jeune fille embrassa sa mère sur le front avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, laissant une nouvelle fois Emma et Regina seules. Elles débarrassèrent la table avant qu'Emma n'invite la jolie brune à le rejoindre sur le canapé, autour d'un dernier verre de vin.

« Alors … Je vois que vous ne décorez pas votre appartement pour Noel ? » demanda Regina en vaquant son regard dans la pièce principale

« Oh … Disons que quand j'ai déménagé, j'ai rien emmené. Faudrait que je trouve le temps d'aller acheter ce qu'il faut avec Henry. On est très festifs, on adore Noel avec une tradition bien à nous. »

« Ah oui ? Serait-ce trop curieux de vous demander laquelle ? »

« Oh rien de bien compliqué : on voue une passion démesurée à la guimauve. Alors, chaque Noel, on se fait un feu de cheminée et on grille des chamallow … Puis on se regarde « Miracle sur la 34ième rue » et d'autres films de Noel … A minuit pile, on se donne une partie de nos cadeaux, puis le reste le lendemain. Voilà. »

« C'est charmant. »

« Et vous … Vous fêter Noel ? »

« En général oui. Je suis souvent occupée mais à Noel je tiens à prendre mon temps. Au programme : diner typique de Noel avec rôti en sauce, purée de pomme de terre, haricots verts et carottes nouvelles … On ouvre nos cadeaux la veille. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne les ouvre plus au réveil. » dit-elle dans un sourire nostalgique en repensant à sa fille de 8 ans bondissant sur son lit en hurlant que le père Noel était passé. « Nous aussi nous aimons faire un bon feu de cheminée. Je ne sais pas pour Storybrooke mais ici les hivers peuvent être rudes. Il n'est pas inhabituel d'avoir des tempêtes de neige ou de glace, nous coinçant chez nous des jours durant. »

« On a pas de tels trucs nous … Mais de bons hiver avec de la neige oui. »

Puis le silence s'installa quelques secondes. Regina jeta de temps en temps des regards furtifs vers Emma. Puis elle soupira, se lançant « Alors … Comment cela se passe avec votre ami ? »

Emma se tourna vers elle et soupira « Oh bah … Ca va. Il est gentil et, fait non négligeable, il plait à Henry. »

« Ah … Tant mieux alors … »

« Et vous, personne en vu ? »

« Oh je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et je ne cherche pas non plus. »

« Quel gâchis ! Une si belle femme ne devrait pas rester seule ! »lança Emma

« Disons que … J'ai eu des expériences malheureuses par le passé et, depuis, je suis assez distante. »

« Le père d'Evelyn ? »

« Entre autre oui. Je l'ai aimé. Mais je pense que j'aimais l'image que j'avais de lui à la fac : un homme libre d'esprit et rêveur. Mais quand vint le moment de grandir et d'affronter la réalité de la vie … Il n'a plus été le même. »

« C'est sur … Moi aussi j'avais une idée légère de la vie … Jusqu'à ce qu'Henry vienne au monde et que je me prenne des responsabilités en pleine face. » Elles sourirent toutes les 2 « Après votre ex mari, vous n'avez eu personne ? » Regina haussa un sourcil « Désolée, c'est trop indiscret ? »

« Non, non, ça va. Il y a eu un autre homme qui a beaucoup compté dans ma vie. Il s'appelait Robin. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard et … l'alchimie à tout de suite fonctionné. C'était comme une évidence, comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Il avait un fils, Roland, de 5 ans, auquel je me suis tout de suite attachée. Evelyn l'a prise sous son aile et a adopté Robin tout de suite. Nous formions une petite famille idéale … »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je crois … Je crois que c'est … ma faute. »

« … »

« Ce qui a fait fuir mon mari voilà 7 ans, à aussi fait fuir l'homme qui m'avait redonné le sourire durant des mois. Des mois de pur bonheur et de sérénité. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas assez pour moi … J'ai encore tout loupé. Je l'ai négligé, oublié au profit de mon travail et des heures passées au bureau plutôt que dans ses bras. Nous nous aimions et pourtant, j'ai été incapable de le garder auprès de moi. Je me suis dis alors que si mon travail passait une nouvelle fois avant l'amour, c'est qu'il n'était peut-être pas le bon. Si vraiment je l'aimais, j'aurais su faire la part des choses et le retenir, non ? »

« Oh ne me parlez pas de ça et ne me demandez pas conseil … Je suis nulle en amour, une vraie handicapée des sentiments. J'ai toujours loupé mes amours, de ma maternelle à maintenant. »

« Vous n'êtes pas plus optimiste pour votre relation avec … »

« Killian. Oh j'en sais rien … On verra où ça nous mène. J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait plus rien attendre de l'amour, sous peine d'être déçue. Et j'en ais marre d'être déçue. Je me suis toujours dis que jamais plus je ne me laisserais imposer quelque chose par un homme. Depuis le géniteur d'Henry, je n'ai accumulé que des relations sans passion, parfois sans lendemain. Je crois que j'ai perdu la foi en la race masculine. Pourtant j'essaie, la preuve avec Killian, mais je ne veux plus espérer pour rien. Je vis au jour le jour. »

Regina lui sourit « C'est un concept honorable. »

« On devrait plus se laisser dicter par les hommes ! » lança Emma en levant son verre

« Amen. » répondit Regina en l'imitant avant d'éclater de rire ensemble

« Quel dommage quand même … Vous êtes si jolie … C'est regrettable … » lança Emma en prenant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de Regina, qu'elle replaça derrière son oreille. Regina frissonna à ce contact, ancra son regard dans celui émeraude de la jolie blonde. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors et bientôt elle du détourner le regard pour ne pas rougir de honte

« Oui … Et bien … Qui sait … peut-être qu'un jour … Je … Je finirais par trouver. » balbutia-t-elle

« J'espère. Parce que vous êtes une femme géniale : belle, intelligente, riche … Qu'est-ce qu'un homme attend ? »

« Parfois la réussite d'une femme peut la rendre inaccessible, ou tout du moins le faire croire. »

« Ouais ça ou … alors vous êtes un mauvais coup. »

« Pa… Pardon ? » s'offusqua Regina

« Ca arrive vous savez. On peut pas tout avoir. » dit-elle en s'amusant « Faut bien vous trouver un défaut. Bon bah vous êtes nulle au lit … ça peut arriver et, heureusement pour vous, ça peut s'arranger. »

Regina comprit le sarcasme et entra alors dans son jeu « Certes. Mais ne pensez-vous pas que ce sont les hommes qui ne sont certainement pas à ma hauteur ? Je suis peut-être aussi exigeante au lit que je ne le suis au bureau. »

Emma haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner complètement vers elle « Ah ouais ? Moi je crois que vous êtes justement trop prise avec votre travail pour … vous encombrer de bagatelles au lit. »

« Vous avez tout faux, j'aime le sexe. » Cette phrase tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe, surprenant autant Emma que Regina. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Regina plaqua une main sur sa bouche en écarquillant ses yeux « Oh mon dieu, je suis … confuse. » Puis elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains ce qui fit éclater de rire Emma « Arrêtez de vous moquer ! »

« Oh mon dieu … Ce que vous pouvez être coincée ma parole … »

A ces mots, Regina se dégagea ses mains et la fusilla du regard « Je ne suis pas coincée, je suis seulement … overbookée. »

« Ok, ok … » lança Emma en reprenant sa respiration et en séchant ses larmes de joie « Alors, quel est le truc le plus fou que vous ayez jamais fais dans votre vie ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! Allez ! On est amies non ? On peut tout se dire. Après tout, vous venez de m'avouer que vous aimiez le sexe ! » dit-elle en retenant un hoquet de rire

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

« Alors, j'attends : un truc fou ? »

Regina soupira alors et réfléchit quelques secondes … Mais bizarrement, elle ne trouva pas quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Depuis la fac, toute sa vie était contrôlée à la seconde. Et du jour où elle créa Elixir, elle n'avait plus eu de moments de folies.

« Quoi sérieux ? Rien ? »

Regina avait bien une chose … Un truc fou que jamais elle n'aurait osé faire auparavant : si elle s'écoutait, elle embrasserait la jeune femme tout de suite, là sur ce canapé, après cette magnifique après-midi passée ensemble, comme une famille. Oui, si elle s'écoutait, le truc le plus fou qu'elle ferait serait d'embrasser Emma jusqu'à perdre son souffle.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle se tut, préférant passer pour une coincée plutôt qu'une perverse. Qui plus est, Emma sortait à présent avec un homme, elle n'avait aucun droit de la détourner de cela.

« Non rien. » admit Regina d'un timide sourire

« C'est dommage … Mais ça peut changer ça. Je finirais par trouver un truc ! » lança Emma

« C'est une promesse ? » s'amusa Regina

« C'est une promesse. »

Elles se sourient alors et, une nouvelle fois, l'atmosphère s'alourdit avec, pour seul fond sonore, le bruit des klaxons à l'extérieur. Pouvait-elle distinguer sur les lèvres d'Emma un léger sourire discret mais si séduisant. Non ! Elle devait cesser de faire ça ! Elle était prise !

« Je … Il se fait tard, nous devrions y aller. »

« Ouais … J'ai pas entendu les enfants, je sais pas si c'est bon signe. »

Elles se levèrent toutes les 2 et se dirigèrent vers la chambre ou Emma colla son oreille mais fronça les sourcils en entendant que le silence. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit Evelyn allongée sur le lit et Henry sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains. Elle sourit alors de s'avancer, suivie de Regina

« On devrait les laisser dormir … » murmura la jolie blonde en couvrant son fils d'une couverture en s'assurant qu'il était bien installé, tandis que Regina couvrit sa fille de la couette du lit

« Oui c'est préférable. Je repasserais dans la matinée. »

Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent les enfants dormir et Emma raccompagna Regina jusqu'à la porte « Alors à demain. »

« A demain. »

« J'ai passé une super journée encore. »

« Moi aussi Emma. »

« Je constate que c'est souvent le cas quand on la passe ensemble. » lança légèrement Emma dans un sourire

« Oui effectivement. »

Une nouvelle fois Emma prit Regina par surprise en intimant une embrassade polie, rajoutant, cette fois-ci, un léger baiser sur sa joue, ce qui affola Regina. Sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau, Regina soupira d'aise avant de s'éloigner « A demain. »

Emma la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle ne pouvait décrocher le sourire béat qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une rencontre fortuite, une illumination, autour d'un sapin, des sentiments mis à jour et une nouvelle ligne de conduite ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	12. Sentiments et Histoire de Sapin

**Bonjouuuuur mes agneaux !**

**Bon 3 bonnes nouvelles: mon PC revient dans la semaine, je suis en vacs ET vous allez adorer ce chapitre !**

**Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse en profiter !**

**Je vous souhaite d'avance un joyeuxNoël !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Sentiments et histoire de sapin**

Regina eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là, repensant sans cesse à sa discussion avec Emma. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu le verbe facile, elle était toujours aussi surprise de voir à quel point la discussion était facile avec la jolie blonde, jusqu'à parler de choses intimes.

Elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit, repensant à chaque mot, chaque geste, ces doigts qui lui frôlèrent la joue lorsqu'Emma remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le regard qu'elles échangèrent, semblant être empli de sous-entendus.

Oh oui, si Emma n'était pas déjà prise, Regina jugerait qu'elle la draguait. Mais il n'en était rien, non, loin de là. Emma était bien trop loin de la vérité, bien trop enfantine pour imaginer que Regina puisse être, ne serait-ce qu'intéressée par elle. Qui le pourrait ?

Seules Mallie et Evelyn semblaient y croire. Sa fille …. La conversation qu'elles avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt dans ce même lit lui revint à elle : était-ce si évident ? Même elle n'en avait pas eu conscience avant que sa fille ne la mette au pied du mur. Et maintenant, elle devait se débrouiller seule avec ses sentiments naissants pour une femme qui en aimait un autre …

C'est en grommelant qu'elle entendit son réveil sonner quelques heures plus tard. C'est en trainant les pieds qu'elle arriva devant la glace de la salle de bain. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, elle grimaça : pas étonnant avec le peu d'heures de sommeil à son actif. Elle prit sa douche puis, en sortant, arrangea comme elle pu ses cheveux qu'elle finit par nouer en une queue de cheval haute.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : il était près de 10h15. Emma et les enfants devaient être levés à présent. Et, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite mais, elle était impatiente de revenir chez Emma.

Sur tout le chemin la menant vers la jolie blonde, Regina ne cessait de sourire et d'imaginer leur prochain diner ensemble à bavarder de choses et d'autres, des plus légères au plus compliquées. Et quand elle se gara devant l'immeuble, son cœur se gonfla d'un bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, du moins pouvait-elle se permettre d'imaginer.

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et quand les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'un homme s'apprêtait à sonner à la porte de l'appartement d'Emma. Elle fronça les sourcils un quart de secondes avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et de le rejoindre sur le palier.

« Bonjour. »

« Salut. » lui dit-il d'un sourire qui se voulait ravageur, mais que Regina trouva stupide

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre « Hey Regina, je vous att … Killian ? » s'étonna Emma en imaginant que derrière la porte se trouvait la jolie brune venue chercher sa fille

« Hey bébé. » dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille et en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Emma fut surprise et écarquilla les yeux, juste le temps de voir sur le coté une Regina qui les fixait, gênée.

Emma coupa alors le contact, repoussant avec virulence Killian » Re… Regina ? »

« On est arrivé en même temps. » conclut Killian en souriant

« Entrez. » invita Emma. Et si Killian entra sans se poser de question, Regina elle ne s'avança que jusqu'au pas de la porte « Vous ne rentrez pas ? »

« Oh non je … » elle jeta un œil vers Killian qui s'installa dans le canapé « Je … Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Oh ok … Les enfants viennent de se lever, ils ont pas déjeuné. Je pensais qu'on aurait déjeuné tous ensemble. »

« Oh … Désolée mais … il est préférable que nous rentrions. »

« Préférable ? Vous parlez de Killian ? »

« Ca ne me regarde pas Emma, vraiment. »

« Mais … »

« Vous pouvez … appeler Evelyn s'il vous plait. »

Regina voyait la déception se lire sur le visage d'Emma mais il était hors de question pour elle d'entrer dans l'appartement si c'était pour voir Emma et ce type se bécoter toute la journée devant ses yeux, ça elle n'en serait pas capable.

Quelques instants plus tard, Evelyn apparut et rejoignit sa mère, Emma juste derrière elle « Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Absolument. Passez un bon dimanche Emma. » conclut-elle dans un triste sourire

« Ok … » Les filles s'éloignèrent alors avant qu'Emma ne les alpague une dernière fois « Hey … On se revoit bientôt ? »

Regina esquissa un timide sourire, qu'Emma vit forcé, avant de balbutier « Je … Nous verrons, oui peut-être … »

Mais Emma ne su pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle imagina alors ne plus revoir Regina, et quelque chose en elle la remua. Elle ne les lâcha pas du regard avant que ces dernières disparaissent derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. Une fois parties, Emma retourna dans le salon pour voir Killian et Henry discourir chaudement sur les dernières sorties de jeux vidéo pour Noel. Elle sourit alors, mais malgré cela, quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

« Hey babe. » Killian se leva avant de prendre Emma dans ses bras « Ca va ? »

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle lui sourit faiblement et lui répondit « Oui bien sur. » même si cela était un piètre mensonge.

* * *

Killian passa la journée chez Emma entre câlins à sa compagne et parties de jeux avec Henry, mais même ce dernier se rendit compte qu'Emma n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle semblait ailleurs, contrariée par quelque chose. Alors quand Killian s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, Henry prit sa mère entre 4 yeux et c'est autour de l'évier, lavant et essuyant la vaisselle qu'il l'interrogea « Ca va pas ? »

« Si, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ché pas, t'as l'air ailleurs … T'es pas contente ? »

« Si, si tout va bien. Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ca m'a fait drôle de voir Killian et Regina sur le palier ce matin. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Aucune idée, j'ai eu une sensation bizarre que j'arrive ni à décrire ni même à m'enlever de la tête. »

« Quel genre d'impression ? »

« Je sais pas, comme un malaise. J'ai pas l'impression que ça pourrait coller entre Killian et Regina. »

« Pourquoi t'as envie que ça colle entre eux ? »

« Bah je sais pas : Regina est mon amie et Killian mon mec … Ils sont sensés être amenés à se revoir non ? Je sais pas … Pour une sortie entre potes ou … un restau … » Henry lâcha un hoquet de rire « Quoi ? »

« Tu préférerais sortir au restau avec Regina hein ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bah tu pourrais aller au restau avec Killian seulement … Alors pourquoi inclure sans cesse Regina ? »

« … »

« Mouais, t'es complètement paumée hein ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et puis toi tu t'entends bien avec Evelyn et elle non ? »

« Moi c'est pas le problème, c'est plutôt ton problème. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! »

« C'est simple : je crois que tu hésites entre Regina et Killian, c'est simple non. »

Emma se figea alors « Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Comment ça 'entre Regina et Killian' ? De quoi tu … Attends … »

« Moi je dis ça … »

Quand Killian revint et enlaça la jeune femme, Emma sentit un frisson la parcourir et soudain une illumination : Regina …

* * *

3 jours.

3 jours passèrent depuis ce dimanche où Regina croisa Killian pour sa première et dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas voulu en reparler et déviait sans cesse la conversation quand cette dernière tournait autour Emma. A vrai dire, Evelyn s'était rendue compte que le prénom d'Emma était tabou à la maison et depuis 3 jours, Regina s'était de nouveau réfugiée dans son travail.

Et une fois encore, alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé refuge derrière son bureau, le nez dans ses dossiers de presse, la venue de Mal' chamboula son quotidien, pour le plus grand déplaisir de la jolie brune.

« Hello hello. Comment va depuis la dernière fois ? » lança Mallie en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face de Regina

« Ca va. »

« Oh toi … Y'a quelque chose qui va pas. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Tu mens, tu as toujours menti et tu ne sais pas mentir. »

« … »

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles avec Emma ? »

« Ca suffit Mal … »

« J'ai eu Evie au téléphone. J'ai cru tomber à la renverse quand elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez essayées au bowling ! »

« C'était un coup monté de sa part. »

« Hm hm … Coup monté ? Ne me dis rien : pour te faire rencontrer Emma c'est ça ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Evelyn a du t'en parler. D'ailleurs, je commence à me dire que l'influence que tu as sur elle n'est peut-être pas la meilleure. »

« Cette gamine m'adore ! Ne détourne pas la conversation : alors ce bowling ? »

« C'était … intéressant. »

« Intéressant ?! Vous vous êtes pratiquement embrassées ! » s'enthousiasma Mallie

Regina fronça les sourcils « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas de cette journée ? »

« Alors c'est vrai ? Vous avez failli vous embrasser ? »

« Absolument pas. Elle m'expliquait seulement les rudiments du billard. »

« Les rudiments du billard ?! Mais … A la fac, tu étais la plus douée de tous ! »

« Moi je le sais, mais pas elle. » sourit Regina

« Oh petite maline ! » s'amusa Mallie « T'es accro toi. »

Regina perdit son sourire alors « Elle a quelqu'un tu sais. Emma. Elle sort avec quelqu'un. »

Mallie fronça les sourcils « Evie m'a dit. Mais j'ai la foi. »

« La foi en quoi ? Je ne suis pas du genre à faire rompre les couples. Ils sont bien et heureux ensemble, je n'ai aucun droit de lui enlever ça. »

« Je vois … Mais … Maintenant tu sais. »

« Je sais quoi ? »

« Ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

Regina se laissa tomber en arrière sur son fauteuil et soupira alors. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, se remémorant la douleur en coup de poignard qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant ce Killian sur le pas de la porte d'Emma. La douleur quand il passa la porte pour entrer dans l'appartement tandis qu'elle, se sentant de trop, elle resta au dehors.

« Si être amoureux de quelqu'un c'est penser à lui sans cesse, vouloir le voir, l'entendre et le toucher à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Vouloir le rendre heureux comme il nous rend heureux. Partager des choses et en vivre de nouvelles … » Elle inspira alors, fermant brièvement les yeux « Alors oui … Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »

Mallie ne pu contenir un sourire « C'est génial ! »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Elle n'est pas libre, et quand bien même elle ne le serait pas, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'imagine un seul instant comme autre chose qu'une bonne amie. Et … Si c'est le prix à payer pour garder de bons rapports avec elle … Alors je …. »

« … Oh pitié me fais pas le plan de la nana compatissante ! Tu aimes cette femme, faut te battre pour la récupérer ! »

« Mallie, parfois tu es aussi immature que crédule. Ta vision des choses est si simpliste qu'elle en est risible. »

« Peut-être, mais ce que je dis est vrai. Tu veux garder de bons rapports avec elle, mais comment le faire si tu la fuis ?! »

« … »

« Tu ne peux pas tout avoir Regina : tu ne peux pas rester son amie tout en la désirant. Elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Bah fais en sorte qu'elle ne le soit plus. Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, ça se voit. »

« C'est trop tard. Je l'ai vu, cet homme. Il est beau, il semble l'aimer … »

« Oh s'il te plait, ça fait qu'une semaine … On est pas vraiment un couple en une semaine, tout peut changer. »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui changerait quoique se soit. Je ne veux pas être celle qui fait rompre les couples. S'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble, alors ils s'en rendront compte eux-mêmes. »

« Mais dans combien de temps ? Combien de nuits elle passera avec lui dans ses bras au lieu d'être dans les tiens. »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Oh quoi ? Le sujet du sexe est-il tabou chez notre chère miss Mills ? Tu n'imagines pas qu'un homme qui fréquente une femme telle qu'Emma Swan n'a pas envie de coucher avec elle tout de suite ?! »

« Ca suffit ! » lança Regina en tapant sur la table du plat de sa main

« Oh la vision d'Emma couchant avec un autre te rend jalouse ? Mais c'est ce qui se passera avec lui si tu décides de leur laisser le temps de se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Enfin s'ils n'ont pas couché ensemble avant … »

Regina grimaça légèrement : oui, il était évident qu'Emma était une femme attirante et que ce Killian n'était pas moche non plus. En soi, ils semblaient bien aller l'un avec l'autre … Il était évident, du moins le pensait-elle, qu'ils avaient déjà approfondi leur relation … Et rien que d'imaginer Emma et ce Killian enlacés, la nausée lui vint.

« Peu importe. Si les choses doivent se faire, elles se feront. En attendant, j'ai du travail, alors si tu veux bien disposer. »

« Je dispose, je dispose … Mais on en a pas fini toi et moi, crois-moi. »

« Oh je te crois. »

* * *

« Ca craint ! » lança Evelyn en s'affalant sur le banc où se trouvait Henry

« Qu'est-ce qui craint ? »

« Noel. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ca et le fait que nos mères ne se sont pas reparlés depuis 4 jours. En attendant Noel approche et elles n'ont pas avancé. »

Henry soupira « T'es tarée, tu le sais ça ?! »

« Je sais … Noel est dans 10 jours. Les vacances sont demain soir … On va plus se revoir avant l'année prochaine. Tout ca craint ! »

« Attends, ton plan c'était que nos mères soient ensemble pour Noel ? »

« C'était une idée oui. La magie de Noel marche toujours : c'est romantique. »

« T'as encore 10 jours … » s'amusa Henry

« Comment tu veux que je fasse ? En plus … Son mec est pas moche … »

« Mouais, enfin y'a de l'eau dans le gaz à mon avis. »

Evelyn se redressa « Quoi ? Raconte ! »

« Bah quand vous êtes parties … Killian a passé la journée avec nous, ça s'est bien passé. Mais quand il a voulu rester le soir dormir, enfin tu vois, elle a refusé. »

« Oh … »

« Ouais, il était déçu mais il est parti. Et hier soir, ils ont été diner au resto et là encore je l'ai entendu l'éconduire au pas de la porte en prétextant qu'elle se sentait pas bien. »

« Et c'était pas vrai ? »

« Nope. Elle s'est foutue dans le canapé et a regardé la télé jusque 3h du matin. Autant te dire qu'elle était pas fraiche ce matin pour aller au taff. »

« Je vois … Et tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ma mère ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. J'en sais rien. Je discute pas de ces trucs-là avec elle. Tu sais le romantisme tout ça … »

Evelyn esquissa un sourire « Je m'en doute bien. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour qu'elles se voient une nouvelle fois, je crois que celle-là sera la bonne ! »

« Si tu le dis … »

« Il faut trouver un end… Hey, dis-moi que vous avez pas encore acheté votre sapin ! »

« Non, on a pas le temps. Et toi ? »

« Non plus, ma mère se réfugie encore dans le travail. Mais elle m'a promis qu'on irait samedi pour le décorer dans la foulée. Tiens … » Elle écrivit rapidement sur un bout de papier « C'est l'adresse du pépiniériste chez qui on s'approvisionne tous les ans. Les sapins sont de bonnes qualités et y'en a pour toutes les bourses. »

« Merci. »

« Envoies-moi un message pour me donner l'heure, je m'arrangerais pour qu'on s'y retrouve _par hasard_ … » dit-elle en levant les yeux

« Ouais, vive le hasard. »

« Cette fois c'est la bonne, je le sens … Elles vont finir par craquer ! » s'enjoua Evelyn avec certitude

* * *

« Et celui-ci ? »

« Non, trop petit. »

« Celui-ci ? »

« Pas assez touffu. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Evelyn, il va falloir te décider ! Ca fait 30 minutes qu'on tourne dans les allées, aucun sapin ne trouve grâce à tes yeux. Il commence à neiger ! »

« Je sais, je sais … Mais j'ai envie que celui-ci soit parfait. »

Regina leva les yeux et ne vit pas qu'Evelyn regardait sans cesse sa montre « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang …. » grommela-t-elle

« Pardon ? »

« Hein ? Non, rien, je disais juste qu'il commençait à faire froid. »

« Alors dépêchons-nous, veux-tu ! »

Evelyn et Regina s'étaient levées de bonne heure ce matin-là, la jeune fille pressant sa mère pour acheter un sapin. Après tout, Noel était dans 10 jours et rien n'était installé chez elles. Regina avait consenti alors à prendre tout un week-end pour décorer leur maison et les extérieurs, en commençant par acheter un beau sapin dont les exigences d'Evelyn faisaient prolonger les courses hivernales.

Regina s'impatientait un peu face au 10ième refus de sa fille pour un sapin. Elle n'avait qu'une idée : rentrer chez elle. Et quand Evelyn vit, au bout d'une allée, ce qu'elle cherchait, elle soupira d'aise et afficha un large sourire.

« Evie ça va ? Est- ce que … Emma ? » lança, surprise, Regina en voyant à l'autre bout de l'allée, Emma et Henry cherchant visiblement un sapin

« Hey salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

« Si cela n'est pas évident : nous venons chercher un sapin, tout comme vous il me semble. Quel hasard. » dit-elle en fusillant sa fille du regard

Evelyn et Henry s'éloignèrent un peu « Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? »

« Embouteillage. Ma mère a failli faire demi-tour. Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

« On verra bien. Maman ! »

« Oui ? »

« Henry et moi on va essayer de trouver nos sapins. »

« Mais … » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les 2 ados avaient disparu dans une allée, la laissant avec Emma.

Emma lui sourit alors et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches « Le hasard fait bien les choses … Il faut croire. »

« Il faut croire oui. »

Elles se sourient et avancèrent dans les allées « Alors … On s'est pas trop reparlé depuis ce dimanche … »

« Oh oui … J'ai été occupée. »

Emma se stoppa alors et posa sa main sur son avant-bras « Dites, c'est moi où … Y'a eu comme un malaise ? »

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. Vous sembliez … distante dimanche. Est-ce à cause de Killian ? »

Regina frissonna à ce nom, son visage revenant dans sa mémoire « Absolument pas. Je ne tiens juste pas à être à un endroit où je ne suis pas demandée. Je ne voulais simplement pas vous déranger. »

« Oh … Mais vous ne dérangiez pas. »

« Croyez-moi, tenir la chandelle n'est pas une priorité. » s'amusa Regina

« Il n'était pas question de ça mais … On aurait bu boire un café, je sais pas … »

« Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. »

« Ok alors, remédions à ça : allons prendre un café ou un bon chocolat chaud une fois que nos terreurs auront trouvé leur sapin idéal ! Allez, s'il vous plait ! »

Emma sautilla sur place, les mains jointes devant elle, comme si elle priait. Amusée, Regina laissa un hoquet de rire s'échapper « Très bien, très bien. »

« Chouette ! »

« Maman ! » hurla Henry, attirant ainsi l'attention des 2 jeunes femmes « Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Et quand Regina et Emma trouvèrent les enfants, ils étaient tous deux devant 2 immenses sapins fournis et verdoyants.

« Woah. Ils sont magnifiques. T'es sûr que celui-ci rentrera dans notre appart' ?! »

« Ouais, faudra juste trouver un moyen de le faire passer dans la cage d'escalier. On le prend ? »

« Ok gamin, on le prend. »

" On le prend aussi maman ? Il sera parfait dans le salon près de la cheminée ! » s'enjoua Evelyn

« Très bien. »

« Bah dis donc, va falloir qu'on achète des déco parce que celles qu'on a ne couvriront même pas 1 tiers du sapin. »

« Nous connaissons un beau magasin avec de superbes déco, et pas cher en plus ! » lança Evelyn « On pourrait vous montrer, hein maman ! »

« Evie, peut-être qu'Emma et Henry veulent faire leurs courses de Noel en famille. »

« Oh bah … On avait décidé de boire en un verre ensemble, on a qu'à prolonger avec une séance shopping derrière, non ? »

« Ouais ! » lancèrent les 2 enfants en même temps

« Vous voyez : 3 voix contre une. Allez, alleeeezzzzzz …. »

Et si Regina pouvait débattre et résister contre sa fille, il en était tout autre avec Emma. Il suffisait que la jeune femme la regarde intensément de ses yeux verts et de son sourire éclatant. Regina n'avait jamais été une faible femme, encore moins en amour … Mais Emma avait le don, ou la malédiction, d'anéantir toute volonté de la part de la jolie brune.

« Très bien, faisons cela. »

« Yes ! Alors … Maintenant qu'on a choisi nos monstres d'épines, comment on les transporte jusqu'à chez nous ? »

« Ils offrent la livraison gratuite. » répondit Regina

« Cool ! Alors c'est parti pour une journée shopping ! »

* * *

Face à cette grande ville, Emma se laissa guider gentiment aux travers des rues, boulevards et avenues, arpentant les vitrines de grands magasins, décorés pour l'occasion des plus beaux atours de Noel. Emma était émerveillée, telle une petite fille. Regina lui montra les plus beaux magasins, les lieux les plus atypiques, et quand enfin elles arrivèrent dans une petite rue excentrée pour tomber sur une petite boutique à la façade ancienne, Emma eut le souffle coupé : comme dans tous les plus beaux films de Noel, quand Emma entra, elle découvrit des étagères entières de décorations multiples : des guirlandes en passant par les boules, ou encore des sujets à mettre dans les sapins, des décorations multicolores de toutes tailles et toutes formes. Tout cela agrémenté de musiques de Noel planant dans la boutique. Emma était sur un petit nuage, allant d'allée en allée, pointant du doigt chaque déco, chaque objet, tantôt une guirlande lumineuse qui pourrait orner leur balcon, tantôt un père Noel chantant « Jingle Bells » en remuant ses hanches.

« C'est magnifique ! »

Et si Emma était hypnotisée par le magasin, Regina, elle, était conquise par Emma et son coté juvénile. Elle ne cessait de la regarder, l'admirant, la contemplant. Emma était si belle que cela était indécent à regarder.

« Regina un problème ? » demanda Emma lorsqu'elle remarqua Regina en retrait et les yeux dans le vague semblant … la fixer ?

« Qu… Quoi ? Non, tout va bien. Je suis contente que ce magasin vous plaise. » Emma se posta alors en face de Regina et après quelques secondes de silence elle lui plaça doucement un bonnet de père Noel sur la tête « Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« Vous êtes très mignonne avec ça. » conclut Emma, ce qui fit instantanément rougir la jolie brune

« Vous … Je … »

Puis Emma se mit elle aussi un bonnet « Et moi je suis comment ? »

Regina la fixa alors et s'approcha d'elle un peu plus près et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa ses mains sur le bonnet et le plaça correctement « Vous êtes très jolie. » Emma perdit alors son sourire et fixa Regina. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de faire un pas de plus vers Regina :

« Je … Regina, je … »

Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau, et sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, leurs mains se joignirent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Et quand un bruit sec de quelques boules de Noel tombant au sol se fit entendre, elles se séparèrent plus vite que l'éclair.

Leurs souffles se firent plus rapides, plus saccadés … Elles n'osaient plus se regarder en face et quand Evelyn appela sa mère au travers des rayons pour qu'elle vienne voir sa trouvaille, Regina ne se fit pas prier pour s'éclipser.

« Et merde … » soupira Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Les achats furent nombreux, les cartes bleues chauffèrent et les coffres des voitures furent remplis. Tout le monde était exténués mais heureux : Evelyn et Henry ne tarissaient pas sur le sujet « Noel » tandis que Regina et Emma restèrent quelque peu éloignées l'une de l'autre, aucune n'osant affronter le regarde de l'autre.

« On va boire un chocolat chaud au Rockefeller Center maman ? » demanda Henry

« Oh euh … Je … On est fatigué Henry … » lança-t-elle, n'imaginant même pas devoir se retrouver face à face avec Regina autour d'un chocolat chaud

« Mais … Ca conclurait la journée en beauté ! »

« Allez s'il te plait. » lança Evelyn vers sa mère.

Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors et Emma lui sourit faiblement, mais s'en était trop pour Regina, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de se retrouver si près d'Emma. Non pas que sa présence la dérangeait, au contraire, mais elle ne pouvait se retrouver en position de faiblesse … Et c'est dans cette optique qu'elle secoua la tête « Non Evie je … Nous avons déjà assez abusé. Et puis je suis … fatiguée. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Emma, qui le capta tout de suite. La jolie blonde sourit alors : oui, il semblait que s'en avait été trop pour elles aujourd'hui. Regina lui en voulait-elle ? Elle le pensait. Oui, elle avait été certainement trop loin avec elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Je comprends, je suis moins même fatiguée. C'était une belle journée et merci encore pour l'adresse Regina. »

« De rien. Bon … »

« Bon … »

« Si on ne se revoit pas, passez de bonnes fêtes de Noel. »

« Vous de même. » répondit cordialement Regina tandis qu'Evelyn et Henry se regardèrent dépités.

Les 2 jeunes femmes se séparèrent les bras chargés, évitant un dernier regard. Et malgré une magnifique journée une nouvelle fois, elles se quittèrent avec une étrange sensation et un gout amer dans la bouche.

* * *

Emma et Henry avaient passé le reste de la journée à décorer le sapin qui avait été livré en fin de journée. Henry avait insisté pour qu'ils commencent la déco le jour-même. Et malgré une bonne ambiance autour d'un chocolat cannelle et de chants de Noel, Henry nota le léger trouble chez sa mère depuis leur retour. Et alors qu'ils décoraient le sapin, Henry mettant les boules et Emma agençant les guirlandes « Hey … Il s'est passé quoi avec Regina ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien : avant d'entrer dans ce super magasin de déco de Noel, tout allait bien et quand on en est sortis, y'a eu comme un malaise … Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Non, non. Tout va bien. » mentit Emma

« Hey, on t'a déjà dit que tu mentait très mal ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas. Tu veux pas m'en parler ? »

« Pourquoi tu te sens si impliqué ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est la deuxième fois, avec Evelyn, que vous nous mettez dans une situation improbable. »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu pa… »

« … Hey, hey et là, qui ment huh ? »

« … »

« Tu crois que je vous ais pas capté tous les 2. Je sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire mais … arrêtez tout de suite. »

Henry soupira alors, faisant une moue boudeuse « C'est l'idée d'Evelyn … »

« Raconte. »

« … »

« Henry, dépêche-toi avant que je t'extirpe moi-même les mots de la bouche avec une tenaille. »

« Tu ferais jamais ça. »

« Je vais me gêner. Alors ? »

« Elle … Elle pense que toi et Regina … Elle … »

« Quoi ? Accouche ! » lança impatiemment Emma

Henry la fixa alors : si les choses devaient être et dites, il fallait que ce soit maintenant. Peut-être que ça ferait bouger les choses ….Ou alors peut-être que ça lui ferait peur et qu'elle s'éloignerait de Regina.

« Evelyn pense que Regina en pince pour toi. »

De surprise, Emma lâcha la boule qu'elle tenait dans les mains qui s'explosa par terre « Que … Répètes ?! »

« Regina. Elle t'aime bien … »

« Non, non, c'est pas ce que tu as dit. »

Henry fut aussi las qu'amusé face à la réaction de sa mère à la limite du trépignement adolescent « J'ai dis qu'elle en pinçait certainement pour toi. Et ça date pas d'aujourd'hui. »

« Mais … Mais … Mais … »

« Tu vas t'en remettre ou pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Tu es avec Killian non ? »

Emma se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague : Elle plaisait à Regina ? Soudain elle comprit mieux le malaise dans la boutique de Noel. Qu'elle avait été cruche !

« Depuis quand ? »

« Huh ? »

« Depuis quand je lui plais ? »

« Aucune idée, t'as qu'à lui demander. »

« Henry ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est sérieux ! »

Henry fronça les sourcils alors et se posta devant elle « Elle te plait aussi alors ? »

« Qu… Non c'est … C'est juste que je suis curieuse et surprise, c'est tout. Je … Je pensais pas que Regina pouvait être attirée par … Moi. Enfin je veux dire, regarde nous : y'a pas plus contraire que nous deux. »

« Parait que les opposés s'attirent … »

« … »

« Ca se voit qu'elle te plait. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Ah ouais ? Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette boutique ou pas ?! »

« … »

« Tu vois, j'avais raison : t'en pince pour elle autant qu'elle en pince pour toi. On dirait 2 ados attardées sentimentalement. Vous vous tournez autour sans jamais vous toucher … A force de tourner, vous allez avoir le tournis. »

« … »

« Hey, tu sais … Quand Evelyn me l'a dit, moi non plus j'ai rien vu au départ. »

« Henry ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu … T'en penserais quoi ? Je veux dire : ta mère avec une autre femme ? »

« Je trouverais ça bizarre au départ, mais si t'es heureuse avec alors ça me va. »

Emma soupira alors et s'imagina avec Regina, ses journées, ses nuits, leurs week-ends en famille, les sorties comme celle d'aujourd'hui, parfaites en tout point. Elle sourit faiblement avant de perdre son sourire en imaginant la douche froide qu'avait du recevoir Regina aujourd'hui dans la boutique et la fuite qu'elle avait eu envers elle.

« Arrgghh … » grogna-t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Ma tête va exploser. »

Henry haussa un sourcil avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa mère « Et ouais … C'est ça l'amour ! »

* * *

Regina n'avait pas dit un mot. Elles étaient rentrées et avaient eu la surprise de voir que le sapin, livré puis réceptionné par Granny, avait été placé, certainement par Marco, dans leur salon. Evelyn s'était alors enjouée à la perceptive de pouvoir le décorer dès le lendemain.

Regina, elle, resta en retrait, n'ayant en tête qu'Emma et son bonnet de Noel vissé sur la tête. Elle revoyait la scène se rejouer sans cesse dans son esprit avec, à chaque fois, des détails qui lui avaient manqué la première fois : le collier d'Emma, son parfum, la forme du bonnet …

« Maman ? T'es dans la lune ? »

« Hm ? Non je … Je suis simplement fatiguée. »

« On peut déballer ce qu'on a acheté ? »

« Fais ma chérie, je vais prendre ma douche. »

Evelyn avait noté le trouble et le comportement en retrait de sa mère depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Emma et Henry. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait peur d'évoquer cela avec sa mère sous peine de la braquer. Elle se tut alors et déballa, seule, ses paquets.

Quant à Regina, c'est sous sa douche qu'elle repensa à Emma. Sous les vapeur florales, elle ferma les yeux et repensa à ce contact, cette question et surtout cette réponse … A quoi jouait Emma ? Elle était avec cet homme ! Pourquoi tant jouer ? Peut-être n'en avait-elle pas conscience … Peut-être ne voyait-elle définitivement Regina que comme une amie, une très bonne amie avec qui l'on pouvait être tactile, avec qui l'on pouvait blaguer et faire des double-sens sans qu'il n'y est d'ambiguïtés. Oui, Emma devait être à 1000 lieus de penser que Regina ressentait une quelconque attirance pour elle.

Que valait-il mieux ? Ne plus revoir Emma sous peine de souffrir ou alors en prendre son parti et enterrer définitivement ses espérances et ses sentiments pour garder Emma, si ce n'était comme amante, au moins comme amie.

Elle resta un long moment, trop long moment car elle entendit au bout d'une heure, Evelyn toquer à sa porte « Maman ? Ca va ? On va bientôt manger … »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive chérie. »

Oui, cela devait être à présent sa ligne de conduite : Emma était son amie et rien ne changerait.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une rupture, une discussion sur le perron, quelque chose de fou, un petit déjeuner atypique, une proposition intéressante ... La suite au prochain épisode !  
**


	13. Quelque chose de fou

_**JOYEUX NOEL, MERRY CHRISTMAS, FELIZ NATAL !**_

**J'espère que le barbu aux habits écarlates a été généreux avec vous ?! **

**Moi j'ai de nouveau mon PC ... AMEN ! \o/**

**J'ai aussi été gatée : argent, chocolats et ... un chiot, prénommé Alf ! Trop chou c'est un golden retriever noir :3  
**

**Bon bref, pour ce joyeux jour, je vous offre une suite qui va très certainement vous plaire!**

**Encore un joyeux noel !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Quelque chose de fou**

Emma avait gambergé tout le reste de la soirée, repensant aux paroles d'Henry, à l'attitude de Regina, et tout devenait plus clair à présent : ses gestes, ses regards et parfois ses joues qui rosissaient … Comment n'avait-elle pas vu les choses avant ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'une femme comme Regina puisse être attirée par une autre femme, et qui plus est une femme telle qu'elle. Il était indéniable que, mis à part le fait qu'elles étaient mères toutes les 2, elles n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun : ni l'enfance, ni les études, ni la vie sentimentale, ni même le métier ou les projets futurs.

Non, 2 personnes aussi opposées ne pouvaient coller ensemble, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, Emma le reconnaissait, à chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, que ce soit en ville avec les enfants ou seules au parc mangeant des hot-dogs, le temps passait beaucoup trop vite, la présence de l'autre était rassurante autant que vitale. Oui, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais Emma était constamment en demande de la présence de Regina, même si au départ ce n'était qu'amicale.

Il fallait bien reconnaitre que Regina était une belle femme, non … Une très belle femme. Elle était classe, éduquée, riche. Elle était son aînée de 6 ans mais pourtant jamais Regina ne lui avait fait sentir plus jeune ou plus modeste ou moins instruite, au contraire, elle avait su être conciliante, à l'écoute … Elle avait été parfaite, du moins si on excluait leur première rencontre.

A cette pensée, Emma sourit : oui elle se souvenait de leur premier échange, ce dernier n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'Emma s'étonnait aujourd'hui de l'attirance que pouvait avoir Regina pour elle. Elles étaient parties de si loin ...

Oui, Regina était parfaite … Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte avant ? Et si elle était vraiment attirée par elle, et si Emma aussi ressentait quelque chose, se pouvait-il alors qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elles ? Et ce quelque chose pouvait-il être sérieux et tenir sur la durée ? Ca, elle ne pourrait le savoir que si elles tentent quelque chose.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle triturait ses doigts, assise sur une chaise devant la porte d'entrée. Henry était couché depuis longtemps et elle était seule à présent, enfin plus pour très longtemps. Toutes les 5 minutes, elle jetait un œil à son téléphone où les minutes s'égrainaient si lentement qu'elle pensait ne jamais entendre sa satanée sonnette d'entrée retentir.

Et quand elle l'entendit enfin, elle sursauta presque, son cœur battant nerveusement dans sa poitrine. Elle se leva et se retrouva à trembler quand elle ouvrit la porte pour y laisser apparaitre un Killian tout sourire « Hey ma belle. » Sans pouvoir faire un geste, Killian l'attrapa par la taille avant de la coller à lui et de l'embrasser tendrement. Se laissant d'abord faire, elle le repoussa gentiment quelques secondes plus tard « Ca va ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. Entre. »

« J'ai été surpris que tu m'appelles si tard … Je pensais pas te voir avant 2 jours, tu m'avais dis que … »

« Killian. Ecoute … Si je t'ai fais venir c'est parce que … J'ai longuement réfléchis … »

« Oh je vois. Est-ce que c'est ce genre de conversation qui commence par « _Faut que je te parle._ » Parce que j'ai le sentiment que … »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus au vu du regard que lui offrait Emma en ce moment même « Killian. Je … »

« C'est fini n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

Killian soupira alors en souriant et se massant la nuque « Ouais, je m'en doutais … »

« Ah oui ? »

« Emma, on sort ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine et … Excuse-moi mais … On a pas couché ensemble une seule fois. C'est pas que je doute de toi mais … Je doute encore moins de moi et mes aptitudes physiques. »

Emma lui sourit « Ah je vois … »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. Mon but était pas de coucher avec toi à tout prix, mais c'est vrai que … Je me demandais pourquoi mon charme n'opérait pas. »

« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?! »

« Parce que je voulais pas passer pour un pervers qui pensait qu'à te mettre dans son lit. »

« … »

« Alors ? C'est fini ? »

« Je suis désolée Killian. T'es un type bien, et tu feras le bonheur d'une femme un jour, mais pas moi. »

« Ca va peut-être être narcissique ce que je vais demander mais … Pourquoi ? »

Emma soupira alors « Je … Je crois que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

* * *

Décembre était le pire mois pour travailler.

Regina détestait le mois de Décembre au bureau : à cause des fêtes de fin d'année, elle n'avait jamais son équipe au complet pour finir de boucler le mensuel de Janvier. Cette fois encore, elle croulait sous le travail. Il restait une semaine avant Noel et le rush s'intensifiait.

« Miss Mills, votre rendez-vous de 15h est arrivé. »

« Très bien, j'arrive. Amenez-les au studio. »

Et alors que Regina se leva, elle eut la surprise de voir débouler Emma à son bureau.

« Em… Emma ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Bah je passais par là … J'ai vu de la lumière, enfin voilà quoi. » devant le regard dubitatif de la jeune femme, elle compléta « Je … Vous avez pas reçu mes messages ? »

« Oh si mais … Je n'ai guère eu le temps d'y répondre ces derniers temps. » mentit-elle, en partie

« Pas une seule fois en 3 jours ? »

« Désolée, quand je rentre le soir, je suis si fatiguée que je m'écroule et quand je pense à vous répondre, il est soit trop tard, soit trop tôt. »

« Ouais … C'est pour ça que je passe maintenant. »

« Malheureusement, j'ai peu de temps à vous consacrer, j'ai une réunion. »

« Peu de temps c'est déjà mieux que rien. » dit-elle en souriant

Regina ne pu que sourire aussi « Certes. Alors ? »

« Alors … Je … Voilà … »

« Emma ? »

« Il faudrait qu'on se parle. »

« Ne sommes-nous pas en train de le faire ?! »

« Si, si mais … Je … »

« Emma, je n'ais pas toute l'après-midi. »

« Oui pardon je sais … Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est … C'est pas idéal de le faire dans un lieu si impersonnel qu'un bureau. »

« Pourquoi être venue alors ? »

« Ok, vous ne répondez à aucun de mes messages depuis 3 jours. A vrai dire … Depuis qu'on a acheté nos sapins ensemble et qu'on a fait les boutiques. »

« … »

« Et donc … Enfin, y'a eu comme un léger malaise et … »

Emma fut interrompue par une blonde au tailleur jupe impeccable « Regina, ils t'attendent. »

« Oui j'arrive Kathryn. Ecoutez Emma, je … C'est gentil d'être passée mais … »

« Je passe chez vous ce soir. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire et je veux vous le dire … mais chez vous. »

« Oh … »

« Donc je passe ce soir. Dites-moi à quelle heure vous finissez. »

« Oh je n'en sais rien … Disons 20h ? »

« Ok 20h, à ce soir Regina. » Et avant de quitter le bureau, elle se retourna et lança dans un large sourire « J'adore votre jupe. » Puis partit, laissant Regina complètement hébétée. Que venait-il de se passer ? Emma avait déboulé dans son bureau telle une tornade blonde, l'avait sommé de l'écouter … Quelle était cette chose si importante qu'elle tenait à lui dire ?

Elle avait réussi à l'éviter durant les 3 derniers jours, ne répondant ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Pourquoi ? Simplement pour mettre au clair son esprit. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait avoir Emma, elle préférait mettre quelques distances pour l'instant et prendre du recul face à cela. Mais l'intervention d'Emma venait de balayer ses belles résolutions.

Ce soir, elle serait fixée : savoir si oui ou non elle pouvait compter Emma parmi ses amies ou si cela était trop pénible pour elle de l'avoir à coté d'elle sans pouvoir la posséder.

* * *

Les heures s'égrainèrent et furent comptées par chacune des jeunes femmes, à la minute près. Regina ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux pendules ou à sa montre, Emma faisant de même. Et quand Regina quitta le travail, il était déjà plus de 20h30, la réunion de dernière minute s'étant prolongée.

Et quand elle se gara devant chez elle, elle eut la surprise de voir la coccinelle jaune cabossée d'Emma. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit de sa voiture pour voir qu'Emma était assise sur le perron de la porte « Emma ? Mais … Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrée ? Vous allez avoir froid ! »

Emma se leva et s'épousseta les fesses avant d'afficher un large sourire « Je savais que vous arriveriez en retard. »

« C'est indépendant de ma volonté. Une réunion tardive. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Vous voulez entrer ? » »

« Non je … On peut parler ? »

« Nous serions mieux à l'intérieur non ? »

« J'en ais pas pour longtemps. »

« Ca va ? »

« Et vous ? »

Regina fut surprise « Moi ? »

« Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure … Y'a eu un malaise non ? A la boutique ? »

« Pas … Pas que je sache. »

« Si, vous savez avec le bonnet et tout ça … »

« Oh … »

« Vous savez … Je suis du genre tactile avec les gens, je connais pas forcément les codes et les convenances … Alors si j'ai fais un truc déplacé … »

« Oh non pas du tout ! » s'empressa de dire Regina « A vrai dire, moi c'est plutôt l'inverse. Nous ne sommes pas férues des démonstrations physiques dans notre famille. »

« Ouais … »

« Excusez-moi mais … Moi j'ai froid. » lança Regina en se dirigeant vers sa porte.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en grognant doucement « Vous savez que vous me facilitez pas la tâche. » murmura-t-elle avant d'attraper l'avant-bras gauche de Regina de la faire se retourner sèchement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu… » soudain, sans vraiment comprendre comment et pourquoi, les lèvres d'Emma vinrent se coller maladroitement aux siennes. Des papillons frétillèrent et batifolèrent dans tout son être, des frissons la parcourant de ses lèvres jusqu'à chaque extrémité. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes durant lesquelles Regina, les yeux grands ouverts, ne cessait de fixer une Emma qui, une fois éloignée, avait les joues aussi rouge qu'une cerise.

« Woah… » soupira Emma, surprise de l'effet qu'elle ressentit en embrassant la jolie brune

« Mais … »

« Ecoutez … Je … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Bah parce que … J'en sais rien. Je crois que j'ai compris certaines choses. »

« Certaines choses ? »

« Que je vous plaisais et que vous me plaisiez et … »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« J'ai pas vu tout de suite, faut dire que j'étais à des kilomètres d'imaginer que vous étiez … Enfin que vous aimiez les femmes. Et des kilomètres encore d'imaginer que je pouvais être votre type. »

« Je n'ais pas de _type_ comme vous dites. Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes. »

« Mais … »

« Je suis seulement attirée par vous. » La déclaration fut aussi abrupte qu'Emma en perdit son latin « Vous avez des manières bien cavalières miss Swan. Et sachez qu'il est hors de question que je sois la 5ième roue du carrosse. »

« Pardon ? »

« Jouer la maitresse n'est pas mon objectif. »

« Mais … »

« Avant de venir m'aborder, veillez à ce que tout soit éclairci dans votre vie personnelle. »

Sur ce, Regina s'éloigna et entra dans sa maison en claquant la porte. Emma comprit quelques secondes plus tard ce que voulait dire Regina « Et merde … encore. » Mais cette fois-ci, il était hors de question de laisser en suspens les choses.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte et toqua « Regina ! Regina écoutez … Je … J'ai rompu avec lui. J'ai rompu avec lui y'a déjà quelques jours. En fait … J'ai rompu à cause de vous. Enfin … Merde, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ça. Vous voyez … Vous êtes si différente de moi, de mon style de vie, j'aurais jamais imaginé que … Oh Regina, ouvrez je vous en prie. J'ai déjà du mal à parler mais m'adresser à une porte c'est pas évident. »

Et soudain la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter et reculer Emma qui se retrouva face à Regina, silencieuse.

« Oh euh … Ouais, c'est mieux … »

« … »

« Ecoutez, je suis désolée, c'était maladroit. J'aurais pas du. Je suis nulle en amour et … J'étais totalement à coté de la plaque. Je … J'imaginais pas que … Que je pouvais vous plaire parce que, vous voyez je suis … Je suis ce que je suis et ce que je suis c'est quelqu'un de différent de vous. Vous êtes classe, belle et brillante et moi … Enfin vous voyez. Et puis Henry m'a dit …. Enfin, il m'a montré que je vous laissais certainement pas indifférente et … J'ai compris, je me suis rendu compte des choses et des indices … J'étais aveugle et à 1000 lieux d'imaginer que vous et moi on pourrait … Mais c'est cool, j'ai compris et … Enfin je comprendrais si vous en avez marre de moi et des mes enfantillages et … »

« Stop. » Emma se tut alors, pinçant ses lèvres « Pourquoi ? »

Cette simple question dérouta Emma « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi avoir rompu avec lui ? »

Emma se détendit alors et lui sourit « Parce que je me suis rendu compte que votre présence m'était plus agréable que la sienne, qu'à chaque fois que l'on se quittait, après une super journée ensemble avec les enfants, j'étais triste parce que vous me manquiez. Et puis … Je … Je lui ais dis que … Que je pouvais pas continuer à être avec lui alors … Que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Regina se figea alors « Amoureuse ? »

« Je crois que je le suis depuis longtemps, inconsciemment. Je vous trouvais belle et attirante bien avant d'imaginer que je pourrais moi aussi vous plaire. Alors, peut-être que dans mon subconscient, j'ai refoulé mes pensées, préférant être votre amie plutôt que de tenter quoique se soit et de vous perdre définitivement. »

Regina sourit alors « J'ai pensé la même chose. Je ne pensais pas que … Enfin … Vous voyez. Et Killian est arrivé et … »

« Oh Regina, je suis désolée … Je vous ais annoncé ça comme ça … Si j'avais su … » dit-elle en se remémorant cet instant sur le banc où Emma avait annoncé à Regina qu'elle venait de rencontrer quelqu'un. A présent, ce genre de moment apparaissait si compliqué et si dur ...

« Mais vous ne pouviez pas imaginer. Tout comme moi. Et tout comme moi vous avez préféré refouler tout ça. »

« Mais aujourd'hui … Enfin vous voyez … Je suis libre et … J'ai pris conscience que … Enfin … voilà. » Emma se serait donnée des gifles tant elle paraissait idiote face à Regina « Regina ? » la jolie brune la fixa « Ecoutez … Vous vous souvenez du jour où je vous ais demandé de me dire la chose la plus folle que vous ayez faite ? Vous ne saviez pas quoi répondre. Alors … Aujourd'hui, faites cette chose folle Regina … Acceptez de m'écouter, de me voir … De me laisser une chance. Faites cette chose folle Regina : Sortez avec moi." Elle murmura alors "Laissez-vous une chance. »

La jolie brune assimilait tout ce que venait de dire Emma : ses sentiments envers elle, sa rupture avec Killian et cette déclaration au pas de sa porte. Son cœur, tant il battait, lui faisait mal à la poitrine. Toutes ces semaines à se tourner autour sans jamais pouvoir la toucher et à présent, elle était tout acquise à sa cause. Les choses allaient un peu trop vite mais … Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle fit un pas à l'extérieur avant d'empoigner le col d'Emma de ses 2 mains et de la coller à elle dans un langoureux baiser. Emma l'attrapa par les hanches et sentit la fougue de Regina lorsque sa langue demanda permission pour caresser la sienne. Dans un long et profond soupir, leur baiser pris une tournure plus intime, moins chaste, leur langue jouant une frénétique chorégraphie, leurs souffle se mêlant, leur poigne se resserrant sur l'autre jusqu'à coller leur corps. Leur corps justement qui s'engourdissaient à chaque seconde passée. Au bout d'une longue, très longue minute, Regina se détacha alors et reprit son souffle. Elle fixa une Emma encore remuée de cet échange presque bestial « A demain Emma. »

Et sans crier gare, elle recula et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant une Emma pantoise mais sur un véritable petit nuage. Comment ne pas s'être aperçue avant qu'elle désirait cette femme par chaque fibre de son corps, par chaque cellule, chaque millimètre de peau qui répondit plus que favorablement à son contact. Oh oui, Emma en était sûre maintenant : elle était dingue de cette femme !

* * *

Une fois la porte refermée, Regina prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et essaya de reprendre son souffle sereinement.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Regina sursauta avant de fixer sa fille, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit encore embrumé de son échange plus que fougueux avec Emma « Ri… Rien chérie je … »

« C'était qui à la porte ? »

« C'était … Une erreur. » répondit-elle sèchement « Bon je … Je vais prendre un bain. » Et sans en dire plus, elle s'éclipsa, sentant ses joues rosir.

Evelyn haussa un sourcil, suspect : une erreur, vraiment ? Elle eut soudain un flash et prit son téléphone, puis envoya un message à Henry « _Ma mère est toute bizarre. Ou est la tienne ?_ »

Quelques secondes pus tard, Henry répondit « _Pas à la maison. Tu crois qu'elles se sont vues ?_ »

« J'en _ais bien l'impression. Cuisine-la à son retour et tiens-moi au courant._ »

_« Ok._ »

Evelyn ferma son téléphone : sa mère n'y échapperait pas, à sa sortie de la salle de bain, elle serait assaillie de questions.

* * *

Emma rentra le plus discrètement possible mais peine perdu quand son fils la surprit en un raclement de gorge, bras croisé, assis su le dossier du canapé « T'étais où ? »

« Merde Henry, tu m'as fait peur ! T'es pas encore au lit ?! »

« Détourne pas le truc. Ou t'étais ? »

Emma se pinça la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard « Je … J'étais chez Regina. »

« Ah ouais ? » lança le jeune garçon en s'approchant d'elle, curieux « Raconte ! »

« On … On s'est parlé, enfin je crois, c'était un peu confus. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me jeter alors … Je l'ai embrassé. »

« Qu… Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? »

« Un peu ouais… Elle … Elle croyait que j'étais encore avec Killian alors … Je lui ais montré que non. »

« Et comment elle a réagi ?! »

« Elle a été choquée. Puis elle est rentrée chez elle … Me claquant la porte au nez. »

« Oh merde … »

« Ouais, j'ai cru que j'y avais été trop fort, tu vois. Mais … Elle a ouvert de nouveau sa porte et je lui ais déballé mon cœur, tout ce que je ressentais, en vrac, ca avait ni queue ni tête … »

« Et ? »

« Et … Elle m'a … Embrassé à son tour. »

« Sérieux ? Regina ? »

« Sérieux … Et pas un baiser, genre smack … Un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de passionnel et sexy là dedans. J'ai jamais été embrassée comme ça avant. »

« Erk c'est dégueu …. »

« Tu comprendras quand tu trouveras une fille pour qui tu voudras embrasser de la sorte. »

« Et toi, t'as trouvé cette fille ? » dit-il dans un sourire « C'est pas trop tôt. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire « Alors … Maintenant, il se passe quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien … Elle m'a dit _« A demain_ » alors je suppose qu'on va parler de tout ça, des possibilités, du futur … La nuit porte conseil."

« Hey tant qu'elle revient pas sur ce qu'elle t'a dit et fait. » dit-il en s'amusant

« Attends, t'es sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait regretter et revenir sur tout ça ? »

Henry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère « Crois-moi, elle est accro depuis bien plus longtemps à toi que toi à elle. Elle est pas prête à laisser tomber maintenant. Mais … va falloir se battre hein. »

« Je sais. » soupira-t-elle « Je sais … »

* * *

Le week-end s'annonçait étrange. Après leurs baisers échangés, Regina s'attendait évidemment à ce qu'Emma revienne à la charge, et c'est ce qu'elle fit le samedi matin, alors que Regina et Evelyn venaient à peine de se lever et qu'elles entamaient leur petit-déjeuner.

Quand l'on toqua à la porte, les 2 demoiselles se regardèrent d'un air suspect « Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda Regina

« Non. » lança Evelyn en secouant la tête

Regina enfila son peignoir et quand elle ouvrit la porte, son cœur rata un battement : devant elle : une Emma tout sourire tenant Henry par les épaules, tout aussi souriant.

« Salut ! »

« Emma ? Mais … »

« Désolée, je sais qu'il est tôt … Trop tôt ? »

Devant la moue enfantine et désolée d'Emma, Regina sourit « Non, entrez. Nous sommes en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, voulez-vous le partager avec nous ? »

« Oh on veut pas vous déranger, on vous pensait déjà levées mais … On repassera plus tard. »

« Non, non rentrez, j'insiste. »

Ils entrèrent alors « C'est Henry qui a insisté ! »

« Hey ! »

Regina sourit alors « Venez. Evelyn, nous avons de la visite. »

Evelyn leva le nez de son assiette et quand elle vit Emma et Henry, un large sourire naquit sur son visage « Hey ! Vous tombez bien, ma mère à fait des pancakes pommes cannelle, sa spécialité ! »

« Cool ! » lança Henry qui s'installa directement à coté d'Evelyn qui lui servit une assiette.

Devant cette scène, Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se retrouver gênées : c'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient depuis la veille et leurs baisers sulfureux. Et quand Emma regardait Regina à présent, elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête cette image des lèvres de Regina mangeant les siennes …

« Je … On … »

« On parlera plus tard. Mangeons d'abord. » concéda Regina dans une sérénité qui déstabilisa Emma

Les enfants eux, firent semblant de ne pas noter le trouble chez leur mère respective, Henry ayant raconté en détails à Evelyn tout ce que sa mère lui avait avoué la veille dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre et sûr que sa mère était endormie. Evelyn trépignait telle une petite fille le jour de Noel, n'imaginant pas meilleur scénario pour convaincre l'une et l'autre de leurs sentiments respectifs.

Emma n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille : il semblait que tout allait bien du coté de Regina, même sans avoir parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Peut-être que Regina n'en voyait pas la nécessité, peut-être pour elle était-ce évident ? Mais pour Emma, qui envisageait Regina seulement comme une bonne amie depuis le début, tout cela se bousculait dans sa tête.

« Vous faites quoi pour Noel ? » demanda Henry en mâchonnant un bout de pancake

« Oh rien. On reste à la maison. » répondit Evelyn en se versant un verre de lait « Et vous ? »

« Rien non plus. Comme on vient de débarquer ici … Je pense qu'on ira voir l'illumination du sapin du Rockefeller. »

« Cool. »

Emma et Regina sourient alors avant que la jolie brune ne tende une tasse de café à Emma « Merci. »

« De rien. » lui dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire qui fit rougir légèrement Emma

« Et si on passait Noel ensemble ? »

Cette simple question d'Henry fit naitre un silence mi inquiétant, mi gênant. Emma se figea, n'osant même pas jeter un coup d'œil vers Regina. Et quand elle entendit sa voix rauque lui répondre, son cœur rata une nouvelle fois un battement « Hm … Un Noel ensemble ? Pourquoi pas. Emma ? »

« Huh, hein … Qu… Pardon ? » balbutia-t-elle sans se rendre compte que Regina aimait l'idée

« Un Noel ensemble, tous les 4 ? »

« Ca … Ca serait génial. » consentit-elle à répondre finalement « Ouais, ça serait chouette. »

Et devant le sourire chaleureux de Regina, Emma se détendit alors : elles passeraient Noel ensemble, avec leurs enfants respectifs. Cela sonnait à ses oreilles aussi bizarrement qu'agréablement.

« On pourrait passer la journée ensemble non ? » lança Evelyn vers sa mère « C'est Noel dans une semaine … On pourrait trouver nos cadeaux respectifs ? »

« Bien. Veuillez nous excusez ma fille et moi, nous devons nous préparer. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. »

« Pas de soucis ! » lança Emma en voyant Regina pousser sa fille par les épaules vers les escaliers.

Lorsque ces dernières furent à l'étage, Regina poussa sa fille dans sa chambre « Vous miss Evelyn Mills, vous allez avoir de sacrés problèmes. » menaça Regina en refermant la porte pour être sûre que des oreilles indiscrètes n'écoutent.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Vas-tu enfin me dire la vérité ? As-tu organisé cela avec Henry ? Cette journée et Noel ? »

Evelyn s'assit au bord du lit et soupira « A vrai dire. C'est ce qui était prévu, plus tôt. Mais les choses ont changé hier soir … »

« Hier soir ? »

« Tu aurais pu me dire ce matin ce qu'il s'était passé avec Emma hier soir. Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? »

Regina se figea et fixa sa fille « Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« Tu m'as dis que c'était personne … Mais j'ai eu confirmation par Henry que sa mère t'avais rendu une petite visite et qu'elle s'était agrémentée par 2 baisers ! »

« Chut ! Cris plus fort encore ! »

« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?! »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« Je … Je n'imaginais pas que l'idée de voir ta mère avec une femme puisse t'enchanter. »

« Tu as cru que je serais contre ? »

« … »

« Mais je t'ai prouvé que j'étais tout à fait ouverte d'esprit là-dessus. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ais ouverte les yeux sur Emma. Je suis seulement déçue que tu m'en ais pas parlé hier soir, c'est tout. »

« Oh Evelyn, ce n'est en rien un manque de confiance en toi. Je suis, j'étais … Je voulais tant t'en parler mais, je n'étais pas sûre … Et puis là, Emma est là et … »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je … Je suis attirée par elle. »

« En es-tu amoureuse ? »

Regina n'eut à réfléchir qu'un quart de seconde avant de lui répondre dans un timide sourire « Oui. Oui je le pense. »

Evelyn lui sourit à son tour, se leva et se stoppa à sa hauteur avant de lui prendre les mains « Je sais que cette fois-ci, ça va marcher. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes 2 femmes ? »

« Non. Parce que tu as déjà commencé à changer. » conclut-elle « Je vais me préparer. » Et quand elle s'apprêta à sortir, elle se tourna vers sa mère « Ce Noel va être génial, je le sens. »

Regina sourit car elle-même était convaincue que ce Noel serait exceptionnel. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point il le serait.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Shopping, une discussion nécessaire, une charmante routine, une première nuit et un doux réveil ... Dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	14. Destin

**HAPPY NEW YEAR ! BONNE ANNEE !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année. Qu'elle vous apporte amour, bonheur, santé et des sous ! **

**Je voudrais encore vous remercier pour tout ce que vous, chers lecteurs (anonymes ou non), vous m'avez apporté ! Merci pour vos follow, vos reviews, vos favorites. Merci pour vos coms passionnés, vos avis toujours précieux et sincères, vos idées aussi, votre attention et surtout votre fidélité.**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et que 2015 soit aussi prolifique que 2014. Je sais déjà que de grands projets m'attendent (dont la publication d'une de mes fics, des conventions, des voyages ...) et que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ! **

**En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre : Je savais que le dernier vous plairait. Nous passons maintenant la vitesse supérieure avec nos 2 demoiselles ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Destin**

New-York était une ville splendide, qui regorgeait de surprises. C'est ce que pensait Emma. Elle avait trouvé une situation financière stable, son fils s'épanouissait et, comble de tout, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui : une femme.

Si on lui avait dit cela quand elle ferma le coffre de sa voiture, remplis de ses valises pour la Grande Pomme, elle aurait rit à gorge déployée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle marchait dans la rue cote à cote avec une femme sublime, belle et intelligente et voyait que son fils avait adopté ce style de vie avec facilité.

« Maman, on peut aller à la chocolaterie Dunkan ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers sa mère, puis elle se tourna vers Henry « C'est une des meilleures chocolaterie de la ville. C'est là qu'on s'approvisionne à chaque Noel. »

« Elle a raison. J'espère que vous n'avez pas de régime particulier ? Nous avons toujours la fâcheuse tendance à bien s'approvisionner, quitte à en avoir bien plus qu'il n'en faut pour les semaines succédant Noel. »

« Oh non, je suis une grande gourmande, j'adore le chocolat ! »

« Alors tant mieux. » Des flocons commençaient à tomber mollement sur leurs épaules, Emma voyant la chevelure ébène mouchetée de tâches blanches, leva sa main pour épousseter les cheveux de Regina, mais se ravisa quand cette dernière se tourna vers elle « Un problème ? »

« Aucun. »

Emma se maudissait elle-même : pourquoi les choses étaient si dures quand il s'agissait de Regina ? Elle semblait coincée alors que Regina semblait détendue.

« Nous y voilà. » lança Regina, sortant Emma de ses pensées. Et quand la jeune femme entra dans la boutique, un effluve de chocolat envahit ses narines. Elle le respira et soudain ses appréhensions s'envolèrent. Elle était de nouveau une petite fille dans un magasin de chocolats dont les étales colorées et parfumées « Woahhh ! »

Les yeux d'Emma allaient et venaient sur chaque étale, chaque vitrine, chaque figurine en chocolat présentée. Son émerveillement amusait Regina qui imaginait bien la petite Emma, du haut de ses 8 ans, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche formant un « O » dans une telle boutique. C'est ce coté enfantin de la jeune femme qu'appréciait Regina et qui donnait un coté léger à leur couple. Car couple elles étaient, même si elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler. Mais elle se le jurait, en rentrant ce soir, elles devraient faire le point sur leurs attentes et leurs sentiments respectifs.

« Ohhh Regina, Regina ! Venez voir ça ! » Sans s'en rendre compte, Emma prit la main de Regina afin qu'elle vienne admirer l'énorme pommier tout en chocolat dans la vitrine. Et après cela, elles ne se lâchèrent plus les mains.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant du magasin, les bras chargés de paquets de chocolats, qu'Emma consentit à lâcher la main de Regina. Mais à sa grande surprise, Regina lui attrapa de nouveau la main dans un sourire qui la fit fondre : oui, tout semblait naturel et simple pour Regina. Cela la rassurait de voir qu'au moins l'une des 2 semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Et ce fut alors dans les rires et la joie que tous entamèrent un long périple au travers des rues de New-York, à la recherche de cadeaux de Noel. Et si les enfants avaient leur idée sur la chose, les jeunes femmes n'avaient aucune idée de ce que l'autre souhaitait.

« Encore une énième librairie. On en est à combien là ? » maugréa Emma en voyant son fils et Evelyn entrer dans une boutique pour trouver leurs cadeaux

« Je crois que c'est la 4ième, et espérons, la dernière. »

« Moi qui croyais qu'il voudrait un jeu vidéo. »

« Hey ça c'est mon idée ! » lança Regina en plaisantant

« Nan, sans déconner, si vous m'enlevez cette idée, je saurais plus quoi lui offrir. Et pas question qu'on lui en offre un chacune, il passe déjà sa vie devant la console. »

Regina lui sourit « Promis. »

Emma perdit son sourire en sentant le regard pénétrant de Regina sur elle, la détaillant si crument qu'elle en fut soudainement gênée « Regina, je … »

« Plus tard Emma … Quand nous rentrerons, nous aurons cette discussion. »

« Quelle discussion ? »

« Celle à laquelle vous tenez tant depuis hier soir. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil qui déstabilisa Emma

« Parce que vous n'en avez pas besoin vous de cette discussion ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

La réponse assomma Emma. Etait-elle si coincée ? Parce que Regina semblait prendre la chose mieux qu'elle. Devait-elle s'inquiéter de devoir se poser autant de questions ? Ou est-ce que Regina feignait-elle une décontraction de façade ? Peut-être était-elle aussi angoissée qu'elle mais ne le montrait pas ?

« Maman, maman ! On a trouvé un truc ! »

« Alléluia ! » lança Emma en levant les mains au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Regina

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique qui sentait le vieux livre et la poussière, et virent Evelyn feuilleter assidument un livre à la couverture usée et aux couleurs passées. Regina rejoignit sa fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules « Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

« C'est un vieux livre de contes. »

« Les contes ? Je pensais que … »

« Henry m'en a fais lire, et je dois dire que j'aime assez. Certains rejoignent la fantaisie de Verne. » Regina sourit alors et déposa sur le haut du crâne un tendre baiser à sa fille

« Prends-le. »

« Mais tu sais même pas le prix. Il est pas donné. »

« Prends-le. » répéta Regina, sûre d'elle, avec un sourire plus assuré encore. Puis elle jeta un œil vers Henry qui avait amené sa mère vers une allée de livres « Tu les aimes bien ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Aussi. » lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire « Ou penses-tu que cela va nous mener ? »

« Loin j'espère. » lui répondit la jeune fille qui se tourna vers elle « C'est le destin. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Je pense oui. Qui aurait cru sinon qu'une femme telle que toi rencontre sur son chemin, dans une ville comme New-York, une femme telle qu'Emma ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'est c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

« Bah tu accorderas que vous êtes une peu comme … Le yin et le yang. »

« Le yin et le yang ? »

« 2 forces opposées mais complémentaires. Les opposées s'attirent mais vous … c'est plus que de la complémentarité ou de l'attirance. C'est … passionnel. »

Regina haussa les sourcils « Ah oui ? Tant que ça ? »

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en amour tu avoueras mais … Quand je vous ais vu les premières fois … J'ai tout de suite compris. »

« Compris quoi ? »

« Que c'était évident. Que l'amour était évident quand c'était le bon. »

« Pas si évident que ça puisqu'Emma et moi ne l'avons pas vu. »

« Oui mais ça c'est parce que nous ne cherchiez pas. Maintenant, vous vous êtes trouvées. »

« Je l'espère ma chérie, je l'espère. » dit-elle en fixant Emma

* * *

Une fois sortis de la librairie, tous se dirigèrent vers le Rockefeller Center où ils s'arrêtèrent un long moment, boisson chaude en mains, pour regarder les patineurs flânant sur la glace.

« Vous savez patiner ? » lança Emma au Mills

« Oh oui, tous les hivers nous essayons de nous trouver du temps pour venir ici. Et vous ? » répondit Evelyn

« On avait l'habitude de patiner sur les petits lacs gelés de Storybrooke. Mais rien de comparable à cette immense patinoire. » lança Emma en tendant les bras vers la patinoire

« Et bien, il faudra y venir ensemble. » conclut Regina dans un sourire charmeur qui fit sursauter le cœur d'Emma

« Pour sur ! » répondit la belle blonde

« Maman, on peut aller chercher des marrons ? » lança Henry, trépignant littéralement sur place

« D'accord, d'accord. Tiens. »

Elle lui donna un billet de 10$ avant que les enfants ne disparaissent, laissant les 2 femmes seules sur leur banc. Regina se rapprocha de la belle blonde, jusqu'à coller son épaule contre la sienne.

« Vous … Vous avez froid ? » balbutia Emma

« Un peu. » Emma ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle si empotée face à Regina ? « Détendez-vous Emma, je n'ai guère l'habitude de m'épancher en public. »

« Hein ? Oh … Oui, c'est sûr … Moi non plus. »

Regina posa alors sa main sur celle d'Emma « Alors pas d'inquiétude. Nous avancerons doucement. »

Emma la fixa alors « Y'a qu'à moi que ça fait ça ? Je veux dire, ça semble si … normal pour vous. »

Regina sourit « Disons que j'ai eu plus de temps pour me faire à l'idée qu'une femme telle que vous pouvait me plaire. »

« Je … Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne pas avoir vu … les signes. »

« Je les ais bien cachés. » dit-elle avec le sourire « Mais je n'ais plus à le faire maintenant. »

« Alors, vous avez aucun problème avec ça ? »

« Avec quoi ? »

« Le fait de sortir avec une femme. »

« C'est ce qui vous pose problème ? Que je sois une femme ? »

« Non, non. Je … Vous me plaisez aussi, vraiment beaucoup et … Enfin, j'ai jamais ressenti ça … Encore moins pour une femme. J'ai jamais eu l'idée de … Sortir avec une femme. Et là, je me retrouve complètement paumée. Vous semblez tellement plus sûre de nous que moi. »

« Peut-être l'âge ou la maturité. J'ai donné beaucoup dans mes anciennes relations, mais aucune ne m'a amené où je pense que la notre pourra nous amener. »

« Ou ca ? »

« Au bonheur. Le véritable, le pur, le profond bonheur. Je me trompe peut-être, et le temps nous le dira mais, je crois sincèrement que nous sommes ensemble pour une bonne raison. »

« Une sorte de destin ? »

« En quelque sorte oui. C'est vous qui m'avez parlé de cette chose, cette fatalité qui nous contrôle : nous rencontrons des personnes, faisons des choses pour une bonne raison. C'est pour cela que j'appréhende notre relation certainement plus sereinement que vous. J'imagine que tout se passera bien, même si je sais qu'il y aura des hauts et des bas, comme dans tout couple. Mais je crois que nous passerons ces épreuves, plus fortes encore. »

« Quand vous parlez de nous comme ça, ça donne envie. » s'amusa Emma

« Je ne demande que ça : avoir envie. Envie d'aimer de nouveau, de faire confiance, de partager. J'ai mis longtemps cela de coté car je m'en croyais incapable … Puis vous êtes arrivée et vous avez tout remis en cause, même si vous n'en étiez pas consciente. »

Emma sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et soudain, elle fixa son regard sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la belle brune. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'humecta les lèvres du bout de sa langue et soudain Regina approcha son visage du sien « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'embrasser Emma ? »

Cette phrase avait été presque murmurée mais Emma en entendit le moindre petit mot, n'en perdant pas une miette. Elle pourrait écouter des heures cette voix rauque et suave susurrer son prénom. Elle imagina soudain une nuit d'hiver dans les bras de la belle brune, leur corps soudés par la sueur d'ébats nocturnes intense. Elle imaginait la langue de Regina, curieuse, prendre possession de son être, tout son être, annihilant sa volonté, lui faisant perdre pied, comme à cet instant où les lèvres de Regina appelaient les siennes dans un échange brutal.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit : elle scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux, où les langues s'enroulèrent l'une avec l'autre, étouffant quelques gémissements sourds. En pilote automatique, Emma laissa ses mains déboutonner la veste de Regina avant de se glisser dessous, trouvant la chaleur du corps de Regina plus excitant encore.

La belle brune n'était pas en reste, ayant attrapé le col de la veste d'Emma afin de ne pas rompre tout de suite le contact. C'était comme si chacune se nourrissait de l'essence vitale de l'autre par ce baiser : plus il durait, plus elles en voulaient. Des images peu chastes virevoltèrent dans l'esprit de chacune, les langues entamèrent un ballet intense et frénétique, tout comme leur respiration qui devenait anarchique. C'était comme un baiser d'adolescent, un premier baiser dans lequel on mettait toute son ardeur, tout son être.

Et quand elles se séparèrent par manque d'air, c'est essoufflées qu'elles se retrouvèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre « Si c'est toujours aussi passionné entre nous, je serais sur les rotules très vite. » s'amusa Emma

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable alors. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors « J'ai hâte de le découvrir. »

« Hm hm … On vous dérange ? » lança Evelyn

Et si Emma s'écarta rapidement, camouflant son visage dans son écharpe, Regina ne fit que sourire, tout en gardant une main sur le col d'Emma « Non plus maintenant. »

Evelyn et Henry échangèrent un regard « C'est dégoutant … »

« Tu l'as dit. » confirma Henry, ce qui fit éclater de rire Regina et Emma

Les enfants vinrent alors se confiner entre leurs 2 mères et c'est ensemble qu'ils grignotèrent les marrons en regardant les patineurs exécuter pirouettes et arabesques sur la glace. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil disparut, que la température chuta, incita Regina, Emma et les enfants à rentrer ensemble, les bras chargés de cadeaux pour Noel.

* * *

Regina et Evelyn insistèrent pour qu'Emma et Henry restent pour diner. Evidemment, il ne fallut pas insister longtemps et les Swan acceptèrent. Et alors que les enfants étaient à l'étage pour emballer les premiers cadeaux, Regina, accompagnée d'Emma, était dans la cuisine, préparant assidument le repas, Regina ayant donné sa soirée à Granny. Et en voyant le savoir faire de la jolie brune, Emma fut impressionnée « Tu es douée … »

« J'adore cuisiner, même si ces dernières années je n'ai guère eu le temps de le faire. »

« Tu es ta propre patronne, pourquoi ne jamais te donner de vacances ou au moins de congés pour être avec ta fille ? »

« Parce que le travail est mon refuge. »

« … »

« Quand je suis mal, angoissée, ou simplement stressée, être derrière mon bureau est salvateur. C'est ainsi que j'ai pris, au fur et à mesure, l'habitude de m'y cacher, au détriment de ma fille parfois. »

« Mais plus aujourd'hui ? »

« Plus aujourd'hui. Je ne referais plus la même erreur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'avant, cette erreur m'a couté mon mariage et une relation à laquelle je tenais beaucoup. J'ai aussi failli perdre ma fille et ça, c'est impensable. Si j'ai construit cet empire c'était pour assurer à ma fille un bel avenir. Mais en fait, je ne profitais ni de ma fille, ni de l'avenir prospère que je nous offrais. »

« Je vois … »

« Mais maintenant, tout cela va changer. Mon magazine peut tourner sans ma présence quasi constante, je vais en profiter pour redécouvrir les joies maternelles avec ma fille. Elle est à un âge où il faut partager avec sa mère, il faut parler, échanger … Si je ne me ressaisi pas, elle s'éloignera de moi, et je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière. Et puis … Il y a toi. Toi et Henry maintenant. »

Emma s'approcha alors « Ah oui ? Développe. »

« Je n'ai plus envie de passer à coté de ma vie de mère, mais aussi et surtout à coté de ma vie de femme. Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai perdu deux amours à cause de mon entêtement et ma fuite. Mais aujourd'hui, avec toi, je n'ai plus envie de fuir. A vrai dire, j'ai même envie de rattraper le temps perdu avec toi. »

« Ca, ça m'intéresse … » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jolie brune « Rattraper le temps. »

« Et toi, qu'espère-tu avec moi ? »

Emma fut prise de cours par la question et se figea « A vrai dire … J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'avec toi, j'ai envie de pleins de choses, de revivre. New-York était une grande aventure pour nous, et jamais je n'aurais cru en avoir autant. » sourit-elle « Alors je prends au jour le jour, on verra bien vers où ça me mène. »

« Une sorte de Carpe Diem revisité. »

« En quelque sorte oui. » s'amusa Emma

Un léger silence s'installa avant qu'Emma ne rêve une nouvelle fois des lèvres de la plantureuse brune devant elle. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa frustration quand Regina s'écarta pour retourner à ses fourneaux. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, se maudissant d'être sous l'emprise de cette femme diabolique qui semblait bien mieux contrôler les choses qu'elle-même.

* * *

« Tu peux me passer les patates ? » lança Henry

Evelyn lui servit bien gentiment le plat, sous les regards amusés mais aussi envieux de leurs mères respectives.

3 jours. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'Emma et Regina avaient officialisé leur union auprès des enfants et donc 3 jours qu'elles se ne cachaient plus.

3 jours aussi qu'Emma et Henry étaient invités tous les soirs à diner chez les Mills. Regina avait repris le travail, tout comme Emma, mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à garder ses soirées pour sa fille, mais aussi pour les Swan. Car si Emma et elle étaient amenées à une relation plus sérieuse, elle désirait en apprendre un peu plus sur Henry.

Ainsi, tous les soirs maintenant depuis 3 jours, les Swan, venaient manger chez les Mills. Et si cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Regina de cuisiner pour 4 personnes, Emma, elle, aurait aussi aimé participer en invitant les Mills quelques fois. Mais les choses étaient compliquées : Emma n'avait pas toujours le temps avec son travail, de préparer ce qu'il fallait pour recevoir. Ainsi, Regina s'était proposée et cela ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde, surtout qu'elle avait une aide précieuse en la personne de Granny qui l'aidait bien volontiers.

Et cette soirée encore serait placée sous le signe d'un bon repas, suivi d'une soirée DVD. Soirée ordinaire et peu affriolante, mais cela suffisait amplement aux 2 jeunes femmes. Elles se plaisaient ainsi à imaginer une vie de famille quotidienne faite de petites soirées avec les enfants, de repas animés autour de discussions aussi variées que la politique, le quotidien, l'école … Tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur, agrémenté par quelques regards langoureux, baisers volés, et gestes affectifs discrets des 2 jeunes femmes.

Elles se laissaient porter par cette relation au gré des jours, sans vraiment se poser de question. Et Noel approchant, l'esprit qui l'accompagnait les rendait plus rêveuses que jamais sur un avenir ensemble.

« Tiens, je ramène les verres. » lança Emma en voyant Regina commencer la vaisselle « C'est Granny qui doit être heureuse aussi du fait qu'on soit là tous les soirs. »

Regina sourit « Certes. Pour toutes les fois où elle a sacrifié ses jours et nuits me permettant de vivre dans mon bureau … Je lui dois bien quelques verres lavés. »

« Dis donc … On a pas encore fait de soirée … entre nous. »

« Ne venons-nous pas d'en faire une ? »

« Non, je veux dire, rien que toutes les 2. Comme … Un rencard en somme. »

Regina posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier et leva le nez, comme si elle réfléchissait « Nous avons déjà diné ensemble 2 fois non ? »

« Ouais, mais à l'époque on était pas ensemble. »

Regina sourit alors « Certes. Donc … Tu veux un rencard ? » dit-elle amusée

« J'aimerais qu'on se retrouve toutes les 2 seules autour d'un bon repas qui ne serait pas fait par nos mains. »

« Un rencard donc. »

« Un rencard. Alors ? »

Regina se remit à la vaisselle « Très bien. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? « _très bien_ » et rien d'autre ? »

« Tu aimerais que je saute sur place d'excitation ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'espère un peu plus d'enthousiasme en tout cas. »

Regina laissa la vaisselle de coté avant de se tourner entièrement vers Emma « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le montre pas que je ne le suis pas. »

« Et comment je suis sensée le savoir moi ? J'ai pas encore le manuel du « _comment comprendre Regina Mills_ ». Excuse-moi d'être assez curieuse quand tout dans cette relation est nouveau pour moi. »

« Désolée. »

« Ca semble si simple pour toi. »

« Parce que j'ai envisagé un « _nous_ » depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. »

« J'étais complètement à la masse hein … »

« Oh c'est ce qui fait ton charme … » dit-elle lascivement avant de s'approcher et de lui déposer un timide et léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de rejoindre le salon.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre le petit salon où Regina l'attendait devant l'âtre. Elle s'agenouilla alors à son tour et fixa avec attention et envie la jolie brune dont le feu donnait des reflets donnés à sa chevelure : elle était magnifique, splendide, superbe … Emma manquait de qualificatifs pour décrire une femme comme Regina Mills. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver, elle qui en était si différente.

« Quelque chose te plait ? »

La question sortit Emma de sa contemplation et se rendit compte que Regina ne la regardait même pas, ses yeux comme hypnotisés par les flammes dansantes entre les buches.

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je … Je me demandais … Ce que tu faisais avec une fille telle que moi. » conclut-elle presque timidement

Regina se tourna vers elle alors « Comment ça ? N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« … »

La jolie brune lui offrit alors un sourire rassurant tout en posant une de ses mains sur les siennes « Emma. Ce qui m'attire en toi est justement cette part qui m'est inconnue, ton exotisme. »

« Mon exotisme ? Genre noix de coco ? »

Regina laissa un petit rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres « Si on peut dire. J'aime toutes tes différences. Quel intérêt de se mettre avec quelqu'un qui vous rappelle constamment ce que vous êtes ? Je crois que j'avais besoin de ce petit vent de folie dans ma vie. Et tu es apparue. »

Emma lui sourit « Comme par magie ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« Oui comme par magie. J'ai mis du temps, et il aura fallu aussi que ma fille m'ouvre les yeux … Pour que je me rende compte de ce que j'avais devant les yeux. »

« J'ai été si aveugle que ça … Pourquoi Henry ne me l'a pas dit ?! »

« A ce que j'en sais, il semblerait qu'il ait été aussi aveugle que toi. Peut-être qu'il n'imaginait pas, tout comme toi ou moi, que nous puissions être plus que de simples amies. » Emma lui sourit alors et s'approcha un peu plus, posant une main légère sur sa hanche « A vrai dire … Personne n'aurait cru que la noix de coco serait mon parfum préféré. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire soudain avant que Regina ne l'attrape par le col et ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant d'approfondir l'échange par une langue voluptueuse et des mains curieuses dont le bout des doigts glissait subrepticement sous la chemise de la belle blonde, frôlant sa peau qu'elle sentait tressaillir sous son épiderme.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et fit courir ses mains jusqu'à son dos, les remontant légèrement jusqu'à buter contre le soutien-gorge. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'écarta des lèvres d'Emma, dont le visage aux yeux clos, n'aspirait qu'à gouter un peu plus sa saveur.

« Il faut que tu saches. » lui murmura-t-elle

« Hm ? »

« Je ne couche jamais avant le 5ième rendez-vous. »

A ces mots, Emma ouvrit grand les yeux et la fixa « Qu… Quoi ? 5ième ? Mais … »

« Mais pour toi, je ferais une exception, et n'attendrais que le 3ième. » sourit malicieusement Regina

« Hm … 3ième ? Si on compte les 2 que nous avons déjà eu, ça veut dire que notre prochain rencard … »

« Nuh nuh. Rendez-vous officiels en tant que couple, et pas amies. »

« Mais c'est une éternité ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Voyez-vous cela. Emma Swan serait-elle impatiente ? »

Prise en faute, Emma fit une moue boudeuse « C'est juste que … »

« Emma … Quand le temps sera le bon, il viendra en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, prenons les choses dans l'ordre. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Alors … Plus de câlins ? » minauda Emma

Regina lui sourit en lui caressant le visage « Nous pouvons toujours mais … En gardant une certaine retenue. »

« Autant dire que ça sera un supplice, voire littéralement une torture. »

Pour toute réponse, Regina se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement « Une douce torture. Pour le bien de tous. Bruler les étapes ne serait pas pour le mieux. »

« Je sais. »

« Nous pouvons flirter, débuter ainsi et voir où cela nous mène. Il ne sert à rien de bruler les étapes, je suis là et je ne compte pas m'envoler, ni toi non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Exact. »

« Alors ne voyons pas d'urgence ici et profitons. »

« Là maintenant, j'ai envie de profiter de tes lèvres … »

Regina sourit alors face à l'immaturité parfois de la jolie blonde et ne pu s'empêcher de déposer des dizaines de légers baisers sur son visage, n'oubliant évidemment pas ses lèvres « Il se fait tard. »

« Tu as raison. Au fait … Merci pour Noel. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas obligées de nous inviter. »

« Non sens. Noel est une fête de famille. » lança naturellement Regina, ce qui gonfla le cœur d'Emma

« Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour passer à coté de toi si longtemps ! » dit-elle en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant chastement

« Il est tard … » soupira Regina, sentant que si les lèvres d'Emma touchaient une fois de plus les siennes, elle ne répondrait plus de rien

« Je sais. Je vais chercher Henry. »

Elles se levèrent alors puis montèrent à l'étage où elles trouvèrent les enfants endormis : Evelyn sur son lit et Henry au pied de celui-ci, un livre sur ses jambes en tailleur. Les 2 jeunes femmes se sourirent alors « Je peux pas le laisser comme ça … »

« Si tu ne veux pas faire de route, je peux vous offrir le gite et le couvert. »

« C'est gentil mais … »

« La chambre d'amis est juste à coté. » la coupa Regina en lui montrant effectivement une porte juste à coté de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Emma se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de soupirer « Ok. »

La jolie blonde essaya de transporter son fils, mais au vu de son poids et sa taille, elle laissa tomber et préféra le secouer légèrement « Henry … Hey Henry, lève-toi chéri … »

Et tel un zombie, les yeux à peine ouverts, il se leva, soutenu par sa mère qui le guida vers la chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit. Il ne lui fallu pas 30secondes avant de replonger dans un profond sommeil, durant lequel elle lui enleva chaussures et pull.

« Bien, si tu as besoin de quoique se soit. »

« Merci. A demain. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Regina lui sourit et referma la porte avant qu'Emma ne se déshabille pour ne se laisser qu'une culotte et son débardeur, avant de se glisser sous les draps, rejoignant bientôt son fils au pays de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut Henry qui fut surpris de se trouver dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue, et encore plus quand il découvrit sa mère profondément endormie. Il se leva alors discrètement et sorti de la pièce pour sentir une douce odeur sucrée envahir ses narines. Guidé par ces effluves, il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine pour y découvrir une Regina matinale, enroulée dans un peignoir en satin « Bonjour Henry. »

« Bonjour. Pourquoi … Pourquoi je me suis réveillé ici ? » lança-t-il, encore passablement endormi

« Ta mère était fatiguée et toi, visiblement endormi. Nous avons décidé de vous faire dormir ici pour profiter de votre nuit. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, ce fait le ravit. Il s'approcha alors « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Œufs brouillés et bacon. Des pancakes sont faits aussi. »

« Woah. On a ce genre de petits déjeuners que les week-ends ! » dit-il enthousiaste

« Et bien je suis ravie de pouvoir satisfaire ton estomac ce matin. » Henry lui sourit avant de la fixer « Quoi ? »

« Rien… C'est juste que … Je suis heureux que ma mère et vous soyez ensemble. »

Regina répondit à son sourire par un plus chaleureux aussi « Si tu veux que l'on entretienne de bons rapports tous les deux, je ne te demanderais qu'une chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que tu me tutoies. J'ai l'impression d'être une de ces marâtres que l'on peut voir dans les contes de fées. »

Henry rit alors en imaginant la scène avant de remercier la jeune femme quand cette dernière lui servit une part d'omelette et une tranche de bacon grillée. Puis elle lui servit un verre de jus d'orange. Henry était aux anges « Vous …pardon, tu aimes vraiment ma mère ? »

La question fut abrupte mais Regina s'attendait un jour à ce qu'elle évoque le sujet avec le petit garçon. Car du haut de ses 13 ans, même s'il semblait intelligent et mature, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était un fils avant tout, qui aimait profondément sa mère et qui la protègerait coute que coute. Elle soupira alors et s'accouda au plan de travail « Oui. J'aime profondément ta mère. Je tiens à elle, et à toi aussi. Même si ce n'est pas mon rôle premier, sache que je tiens aussi beaucoup à toi, et votre bien être à tous les 2. Nos vies peuvent être compliquées parfois, mais je te promets de toujours faire ce qu'il faut pour que vous soyez heureux. »

Rassuré, Henry quitta son assiette pour faire le tour du plan de travail, avant d'enlacer la jeune femme qui, surprise, se figea tout d'abord, avant de se relaxer et de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras « Je crois que ça peut marcher tous ensemble, comme une famille je veux dire. »

Regina sourit « Je le crois aussi. »

Puis Henry se dégagea avant de se retrouver son assiette. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'Evelyn montra le bout de son nez, à peine surprise de voir Henry ici aussi tôt. Après quelques tendresses auprès de sa mère, elle vint s'asseoir aux cotés d'Henry et c'est dans un certain calme que chacun déjeuna sous le regard attendri de Regina.

* * *

Quand Emma ouvrit les yeux, pour une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda où elle était. Puis son esprit remit les pièces du puzzle ensemble : sa soirée avec Regina et les enfants, les câlins près de la cheminée et … Henry endormi dans la chambre d'Evelyn. Ca y est ! Elle se souvenait. Elle tourna alors sa tête sur le coté pour ne voir qu'un espace et un oreiller vide.

Elle se redressa alors et s'habilla promptement. Au contraire de son fils, ce n'est pas l'odeur sucré qui l'attira, mais les rires cristallins qui s'échappaient du rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit discrètement jusqu'à la cuisine et passa un regard dans la pièce et ce qu'elle y vit lui gonfla le cœur si fort qu'elle pensait s'envoler et que ses pieds quittent le sol : Regina semblait s'amuser avec les 2 ados en concoctant un gâteau. Chacun avait de la farine sur le visage et les mains pleines de pate à gâteau. Voir henry rire à gorge déployée lui emplissait le cœur de multiples papillons gravitant autour d'elle.

Quand elle décida de se montrer, la jovialité ne quitta ni les enfants, ni Regina qui accueillit l'arrivée de la jolie blonde par un immense sourire chaleureux « Tiens donc. Qui nous fait le plaisir de montrer enfin sa frimousse. »

« Bonjour. » Emma fit des clins d'œil aux enfants avant de se poster devant Regina et de tapoter de son index le bout du nez enfariné de la belle brune « Cuisine ? »

Regina lâcha un hoquet amusé « En quelque sorte oui. »

« On fait des crêpes ! » lança Henry

« Oh voyez-vous ça … Des crêpes huh … Je pourrais gouter ? »

« Evidemment. »

« En attendant, j'aimerais gouter à autre chose … » lança timidement Emma en enlaça Regina et initiant un mouvement pour embrasser la jeune femme. Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par des « Erkkk » d'Evelyn et Henry. Regina, amusée, lui sourit avant qu'Emma n'hausse un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Bon, je vais me doucher moi ! » lança Evelyn

« Ouais et moi … Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture. »

Enfin seules, les jeunes femmes purent se laisser aller à quelques gestes tendres « Je comprends pas pourquoi ils sont dégoutés … C'est tellement bon de t'embrasser. » s'amusa Emma

« Oui j'imagine. Alors tu repars ? »

« Faut que je me douche. »

« Tu peux la prendre ici. »

« Et que je me change. »

« Je peux te donner des affaires. »

« Et qu'Henry fasse de même. »

« Ah oui … »

« Dommage que tu n'es pas eu un garçon aussi, ça aurait réglé la chose. »

Regina lui sourit avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jolie blonde « Tu reviens ? »

« Tu veux ? »

« J'ai fais des crêpes. »

« Elles peuvent se garder. »

« J'ai envie que tu reviennes aujourd'hui. »

Emma l'embrassa sur la joue « Ah oui ? »

« Oui »

Puis ses baisers cascadèrent sur l'arête de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, avant qu'elle ne joue mutinement avec le lobe de l'oreille de Regina, du bout de sa langue. Quand elle entendit un discret soupir, elle sourit avant d'accompagner son geste de mains plus curieuses et tendres. Ses mains glissèrent doucement de ses hanches pour attraper les fesses rebondies de Regina qui sursauta de surprise en sentant une pression, amenant son corps contre le sien.

« Emma … » grommela Regina

« Regina … »

« Henry t'attend dans la voiture. »

Emma grogna de frustration avant de s'écarter « C'est pas juste. »

« Lave-toi et revient pour déjeuner. »

« Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus que je quitte cette maison, et je déménage de suite pour vivre ici. »

« Ne sois pas si impatiente. De plus, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire. »

« A oui ? »

« Noel est dans 2 jours Emma, et j'ai besoin de préparer au moins les repas. »

« Ce que tu es prévoyante. »

« Ne te moque pas. Tu m'en reparleras quand tu gouteras ma dinde à l'orange. »

« Tu sais que je peux partager aussi et faire le dessert ? »

« Oh mais je compte bien te faire participer … Y compris pour le dessert. »

Au double sens de la phrase, le visage d'Emma tourna rouge pivoine. Elle détourna le regard « Hm oui bon … Euh … On … Je vais y aller, Henry m'attends. »

Devant la gêne palpable de la jeune femme, Regina s'amusa. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de lui donner une tape sur les fesses pour la pousser vers la sortie « Allez, file ! A tout à l'heure. »

Emma lui envoya un clin d'œil tout en lui tirant la langue avant de s'éclipser et de laisser une Regina rêveuse. Oui les choses semblaient aller pour le mieux. Si Regina s'était une seconde doutée de la tempête qui allait gronder sous peu sous son toit, elle aurait profiter d'Emma sans la lâcher une seule seconde.

Et tout démarra par une simple sonnerie de téléphone …

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : un quotidien qui s'installe, une neige capricieuse, une visite inattendue, un stress naissant, des explications nécessaires ... Dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	15. Clair Obscur

**Hello hello ! Comment allez-vous ? La rentrée s'est bien passée ?**

**Bon, en ces temps obscurs où la liberté d'expression, que ce soit par le dessin ou par les écrits, est mise à mal, ayons une pensée pour les 17 personnes ayant perdu la vie durant ces 3 derniers jours.**

**Je reviendrais pas sur les circonstances ni même le pourquoi du comment, mais écrivant moi-même, je ne peux qu'être touchée par le fait qu'aujourd'hui en France on peut être tuée pour dessiner ou écrire ses idées, un point de vue. **

**Alors aujourd'hui : **

_**Je suis Charlie**_

* * *

** Bref, passons à quelque chose de plus gai, voulez-vous ! **

**Au programme : la tempête que vous attendez ! Certains ont trouvé d'ailleurs ^^ **

**Bah oui, ça serait trop simple que tout aille bien entre nos héroines ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Clair obscur**

Comme promis, Emma et Henry revinrent 2h plus tard pour passer le reste de la journée auprès de Regina et Evelyn. Avec les chutes de neige de la veille, le courant avait été coupé toute la journée, plongeant les Mills et les Swan dans une hibernation forcée durant laquelle ils se chauffèrent exclusivement au feu de bois et s'éclairèrent de bougies et de l'âtre de la cheminée.

Nous étions le 22 Décembre au soir, et dans les esprits de tous, Noel primait. Et c'est autour d'un jeu de Monopoly, que les Swan et les Mills évoquèrent leur premier Noel en commun et, ils l'espéraient, pas le dernier.

« Alors, il faut se mettre d'accord : les cadeaux, ça s'ouvre le 24 ou le 25 au matin ? » questionna Emma

« Nous pourrions en ouvrir une partie le 24 au soir et l'autre le 25 au matin. » lança Regina

« C'est un bon compromis. Les enfants ? »

« Ok. » répondirent-ils tous les 2 « Tu me dois 12 000$. » lança Henry en fixant sa mère

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais c'est du vol ! »

« C'est le prix a payer quand tu t'arrêtes sur Beverley Hills avec mes 2 villas. »

« L'arnaque ! » grommela Emma qui rechigna à donner les billets à son fils

« Maman, je peux avoir une autre crêpe s'il te plait ? »

« Voilà. Henry ? »

« Oui merci. »

Emma assistait à cette scène comme un spectateur extérieur visionnant un film romantico-familial. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait et vivant en ce moment-même, n'ayant jamais espéré un tel cadre familial, n'ayant jamais imaginé pouvoir se sentir si à l'aise avec une femme, qui plus est une femme avec déjà un enfant. Ella aimait Regina et apprenait à ses cotés à s'apaiser. Il était vrai qu'elles étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre et si Regina apprenait à avoir quelques pointes de folie dans sa vie, Emma, elle, apprenait à se tempérer et redevenir l'adulte qu'elle devait être, notamment auprès de son fils.

Et si ces précédentes relations n'étaient prises qu'à la légère, pour Emma, sa relation avec Regina était certainement le point central d'un changement dans sa vie. Elle voulait ce changement, elle l'acceptait et se battrait pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Regina et Evelyn dans sa vie, et dans celle d'Henry.

« Emma, tu rêves ? »

Ce fut la main de Regina sur la sienne qui la sortit de ses pensées « Pardon ? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais une crêpe aussi ? »

« Oh, oh oui, pardon, avec plaisir. Au sirop s'il te plait. »

Et quand Regina lui servit, Emma l'en remercia par un chaste et rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Les enfants se regardèrent alors, amusés, avant de prendre congés, prétextant vouloir faire une bataille de neige dehors. Regina accepta et c'est donc seules qu'elles rangèrent le jeu de société. Et alors qu'Emma était à genoux au sol, Regina se plaça à ses cotés et la poussa soudain épaule contre épaule « Tu semblais pensive aujourd'hui. Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête Emma Swan ? »

« Rien … Au contraire. Je pensais à nous. »

« Positivement j'espère. »

« Plus que ça. Je nous imaginais comme … Une famille. Tu sais, avec ce genre de matin comme celui-ci où on se réveille et qu'on se retrouve tous autour d'un bon petit déjeuner. Et qu'ensuite on passe la journée ensemble à se promener, à jouer, à discuter … »

« C'est en effet une belle vision. »

« Et dans tout ça, on était ensemble et heureux. »

« Aimerais-tu qu'une telle vision se réalise ? »

« Mieux que ça, j'ai l'impression de la vivre en ce moment. J'ai juste pas envie que ça s'arrête. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour cela. » rassura Regina en lui caressant la joue « Ensemble et heureux, c'est tout ce que je demande aussi. »

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa tendrement, demandant implicitement l'accès plus suavement à sa bouche, Emma ne pouvant que lui accorder. Soudain, Emma se sentit basculer en arrière et tomba mollement sur le tapis, Regina la surplombant. Ses mains se retrouvèrent bien vite sur les hanches de la jolie brune, flirtant avec la décence lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent le dessous de son débardeur.

Regina ne laissa pas une seule fois Emma respirer, mangeant littéralement sa bouche de la sienne, ses mains bien curieuses frôlèrent plusieurs fois la poitrine de la jolie blonde, sans le vouloir et, à chaque fois, Emma retenait sa respiration. Sentir le poids et la respiration de Regina sur elle, ne pouvait que l'inciter à en vouloir plus. Et alors qu'elle attrapa fougueusement les fesses de Regina, cette dernière enjamba une cuisse d'Emma pour coller une des siennes sur son entrejambe.

Et si elle sentit une hésitation de la part d'Emma, cette dernière ne l'empêcha pas d'aller plus loin. Et quand la jambe de Regina se colla un peu plus, le réflexe d'Emma fut de coller la sienne entre les cuisses de Regina. De discrets gémissements se firent entendre avant qu'Emma ne sente le bassin de Regina se mouvoir un peu sur sa cuisse.

Elle rompit alors le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes et la fixa, incrédule « Regina … Je … »

Sentant l'hésitation et la peur d'Emma, Regina se redressa et se dégagea rapidement en se recoiffant « Pardon. »

Emma se redressa pour s'asseoir et constata sa respiration anarchique, le bourdonnement dans son crâne et la légère moiteur entre ses jambes. Elle se sentit soudainement gênée et n'osa même pas regarder Regina lorsque cette dernière se releva et lui offrit une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'accepta Emma.

« Emma, je suis désolée, je … »

« Non, non. Y'a pas de mal … Je … J'ai juste été surprise, c'est tout. Y'a pas de malaise, vraiment. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Et quand Regina appuya sons regard vers Emma, comme pour déceler une parcelle de mensonge, elle soupira « J'avais pensé que … »

« Que quoi ? »

« Lorsque nous plaisantions hier sur le sexe après le 3ième rendez-vous … Je pensais que ce sujet n'était pas tabou pour toi. Tu semblais à l'aise alors. »

« Je … Je le suis, vraiment. C'est juste que … Enfin tu sais, c'est la première fois avec une femme alors … Je … J'ai pas l'habitude. D'habitude je suis pas prude sur le sujet mais là … C'est tout nouveau et … Tu avais raison en disant qu'il faut prendre les choses dans l'ordre et être patient. »

« Est-ce à dire que tu n'es pas prête ? »

« … »

« Emma, regarde moi. » dit-elle en glissant un index sous son menton afin que le regard de la belle blonde se pose sur le sien « Il n'y a aucune soucis, vraiment. Si tu n'es pas prête alors nous attendrons. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme ni de raisons de se précipiter. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être stupide. »

« Tu ne l'es pas, absolument pas. C'est normal d'être anxieuse. »

« Pourquoi tu l'es pas toi ? »

« Oh je le suis. » la rassura-t-elle d'un large sourire « J'essaie juste de surmonter cela. Pour moi aussi c'est une grande première, mais … Je suis d'aventure curieuse et … Cette relation m'attire dans la nouveauté qu'elle m'apporte. Et explorer les possibilités que cette relation nous apporte c'est ce que je compte faire, y compris les possibilités physiques. »

« … »

« Mais je peux comprendre tes hésitations et je les accepte. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine capricieuse qui boude devant un superbe cadeau. »

« C'est moi le cadeau ? » s'amusa Regina

« Evidemment. C'est juste que … Enfin tu sais… Cette relation est différente des autres. »

« Parce que je suis une femme ? »

« Parce que je veux qu'elle soit sérieuse, je veux qu'elle dure. Tu sais, en 31 ans, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de mecs sur qui je pouvais compter. Le premier de tous fut le père d'Henry. Après ça, je crois que j'ai enchainé les relations que je savais instables. Tu sais, comme pour me rassurer sur le fait qu'elles ne tiendraient pas de toute manière … »

« Je vois. Et avec ce Killian ? »

« Je crois que c'était pareil. Il était bien plus un pote qu'un potentiel mari. Il s'amusait avec Henry, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un autre ado à la maison. Je savais que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner … Du moins, je l'imaginais. Mais avec toi … »

« Avec moi ? »

« Je … Je veux que les choses soient bien faites. Je veux que cette relation soit sérieuse. Et ça me fout les j'tons parce que j'avais jamais envisagé une telle relation, moi qui suis si libre d'esprit, qui me laisse vivre, qui prends la vie comme elle vient. »

« Qu'est-ce qui change maintenant ? »

« Toi. Toi et Evelyn. Nous pourrions être une famille tous ensemble, et cela demande des responsabilités, des attentes, des priorités, des sacrifices. C'est prendre la vie plus sérieusement et arrêter de rêver comme la petite fille que je suis. »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Je suis effrayée. Non pas parce que tu es une femme, mais parce que je sens que cette relation est LA relation tu vois ? Je sens que je t'aime tant que ça prend une dimension qui me dépasse. Et même si l'attirance physique est là, je … J'ai peur Regina, j'ai peur de tout foirer. »

Regina fut touchée par chaque mot prononcé par Emma. Elles avaient déjà longuement parlé du fait qu'elles étaient 2 femmes et qu'elles n'imaginaient pas, il y a encore un mois, qu'elles pouvaient faire quelque chose ensemble. Mais d'entendre Emma évoquer ses peurs et ses attentes sur leur couple, cela la rassura sur le sérieux avec lequel Emma pensait leur couple et leur relation : non pas comme une bagatelle ou encore une passade non, elle envisageait qu'ils forment tous ensemble une famille et ça, elle imaginait bien que cela pouvait être effrayant pour une femme qui n'avait jamais eu de responsabilités autres que celles qu'incombaient le fait d'avoir un fils.

« Oh Emma … Je t'aime aussi. Et je comprends tes peurs, et les respecte. Ca me rassure même. »

« Le fait que j'ai peur te rassure ?! »

« Parce que cela prouve à quel point tu tiens à nous : à nous 2, mais aussi à nous en tant que famille, tous les 4. Tu dis être encore une petite fille et pourtant il faut faire preuve d'une grande maturité pour assumer ses peurs et les montrer. Je préfère cela plutôt que tu ne t'éloignes … »

« Alors … Ca te parait pas idiot ? »

« Non, au contraire, c'est très sensé. Et nous ferons avec. Nous avancerons à ta vitesse, à guise, à tes envies … Je ne suis ni triste, ni en colère, ni frustrée. Je suis au contraire contente que tu m'en parles. Cela me rassure. »

« Ok alors … Tu … T'es pas … »

« J'ai toujours envie de toi, mais je respecterais ton choix et nous attendrons jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. Pas seulement prête à passer à la vitesse supérieure avec moi, mais prête à passer la vitesse supérieure tous ensemble. Nous formerons une famille Emma, une famille dont les membres se soutiendront les uns et les autres. Tu n'auras pas seule la charge de cette famille, je serais là aussi. Et les enfants sont assez grands et réfléchis pour aider aussi. Ne te mets pas plus de pression que tu n'en as déjà. Avance à ta guise, je te suivrais, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je ne te lâcherais pas en route. »

Emma ne su quoi répondre. Ses yeux emplis de larmes, elle colla soudain ses lèvres à celles de Regina dans un baiser désespéré mais aussi aimé. Et quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir les enfants, couverts de neige, Henry lança à Evelyn « Tu vois, j'te l'avais dis. Elles ont autres choses à … faire que de venir avec nous. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se séparèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant que Regina ne se lève « Moi je crois que je suis plus que prête pour une bataille de neige Swan contre Mills. Emma ? »

La jolie blonde acquiesça et, aidée de Regina, elle se releva « Pour sur ! Viens Henry on va leur montrer ce que les gars du Maine peuvent faire ! »

Et c'est main dans la main qu'Emma et Regina retrouvèrent les enfants dehors pour une partie de bataille de boules de neige effrénée.

* * *

« Je suis claquée ! » soupira Emma en s'affalant sur le canapé

« Tes vêtements ! » hurla Regina, effrayée à la perspective de voir son cuir tâché « Lève-toi ! »

Emma bondit hors du canapé « Oh pardon ! Et je fais comment moi ? Je suis pas sûre que ta fille, ni mon fils d'ailleurs, apprécient que je me balade quasiment à poil dans le salon. » s'amusa Emma

« Certes. Je peux te prêter un jeans et un débardeur. Viens avec moi. »

« Oublies pas les bougies. »

En effet, le courant n'était pas revenu de la journée, plongeant, au fur et à mesure de la journée, la demeure dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par des ombres oranges projetées la cheminée. Pour se déplacer, la lampe torche ou les bougies étaient de rigueur. Et si cela amusait grandement les enfants, il fallait croire que la situation commençait légèrement à irriter Regina.

C'est donc à la lumière d'une bougie qu'elles montèrent à l'étage, se dirigeant vers la chambre de la jeune femme. En passant, Regina jeta un œil dans la chambre de sa fille qui pianotait sur son téléphone sur son lit tandis qu'Henry faisait de même adossé contre le lit, par terre.

Rassurée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où l'attendait Emma.

« Déshabille-toi. » Emma haussa un sourcil, amusée du ton autoritaire que prenait Regina « S'il te plait.. » chantonna la jolie brune pour adoucir son ton

« A vos ordres ! »

Et après avoir enlevé ses bottes et son jeans, se retrouvant en culotte face à Regina, Emma fut soudainement gênée et s'assit sur le lit. Regina nota sa gêne mais ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, elle trouvait cela mignon. Elle choisit un jeans noir et un débardeur de la même couleur avant de les donner à Emma « Libre à toi de prendre une douche. »

« Hey, tu risquerais de me vexer là : je sens tant que ça ?! »

« Bien sur que non. Seulement tu t'es roulée dans la neige, je n'aimerais pas que tu sois malade pour Noel, c'est tout. »

« Oh … »

« Dépêche-toi, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire sans courant. »

« Tu crois qu'il va revenir bientôt ? »

« En hiver il est fréquent qu'il y est des coupures intempestives. Il faut juste être paré et patient. »

« Super … »

« C'est beaucoup plus rare en centre ville, les lignes électriques étant majoritairement enterrées. Ce quartier est assez vieux et les lignes sont en plein air. Il est fréquent qu'en hiver elles gèlent et qu'on est pas de courant pendant des heures, voire des jours, mais c'est plus rare. »

« C'est sensé me rassurer ça ? »

Regina lui sourit « Aurais-tu peur du noir ? »

« N'importe quoi … » grommela Emma alors que Regina sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte, son ricanement retentissant jusqu'en bas.

* * *

Emma s'engouffra sous la douche et c'est sous un jet d'eau quasi brûlant qu'elle repensa aux derniers jours passés : son rapprochement avec Regina, le début de leur relation, leurs moments en famille avec les enfants qui étaient, semblait-il, les premiers heureux de la situation.

Tout avait été si vite pour elles : il y avait encore 5 jours, elles n'étaient que des amies qui déjeunaient ensemble et qui avaient partagé un Halloween et des soirées entre filles. Mais aujourd'hui, elles étaient ensemble, elles étaient en couple … Elle osait à peine y croire. Regina était si différente d'elle, si belle, si intelligente … Mais que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ? Si ce n'était une attirance physique qu'Emma n'était pas prête à lui dévoiler encore. Elle se maudissait d'ailleurs : mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ?! Les choses étaient si bien parties, la situation était idéale et l'envie était là. Alors quoi ? Emma serait-elle farouche ? Serait-elle trop impressionnée par une Regina qui semblait sûre d'elle quoiqu'elle fasse ?

Elle tapa du poing contre le carrelage de la douche avant d'y coller son front et de sentir des filets d'eau chaude s'insinuer dans son cuir chevelu, cascadant sur sa nuque et longeant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se remémora alors la douce sensation de Regina au dessus d'elle, bougeant subrepticement son bassin contre sa cuisse, cette sensation d'excitation mêlée à la peur de l'inconnue. Elle avait la curieuse impression d'être comme à sa première fois : excitée par l'idée mais apeurée par la situation.

Elle se maudissait d'être aussi stupide et coincée. En temps normal, on aurait pu croire qu'Emma serait la plus à l'aise avec tout cela, mais finalement, Regina semblait maitresse de la situation quand elle-même semblait la fuir. A vrai dire, tout ce qu'elle espérait à présent, c'était que Regina ne s'impatiente pas et n'aille voir alors. En était-elle vraiment capable ? Non, elle ne le pensait pas, mais tout au fond d'elle, elle imaginait que Regina pourrait, à la longue, se lasser d'attendre si Emma ne se donnait pas un coup de pied aux fesses !

« Emma ? Ca va ? »

Emma sortit la tête de la cabine de douche « Oui pourquoi ? »

« Ca fait déjà près d'une heure que tu es dans cette douche … »

« Sérieux ? »

« Le repas est servi. »

« J'arrive ! »

Emma se hâta alors et sortit de la chambre au bout de 10 minutes, propre et pimpante. Elle rejoignit les enfants et Regina qui étaient déjà à table autour du comptoir de la cuisine « Désolée » murmura-t-elle s'asseyant discrètement.

Regina lui sourit avant de la servir. Et le repas se fit dans un calme relatif jusqu'à ce qu'Evelyn soulève une question qui mit dans l'embarras les 2 jeunes femmes « Maman …Emma et Henry vont-ils venir vivre ici ? »

Regina crut s'étouffer tandis qu'Emma écarquilla les yeux de surprise en fixant son fils « Pa… Pardon … Enfin c'est juste que … »

« Ca viendra. » répondit Regina calmement, coupant la parole à une Emma qui ne savait quoi répondre. Et quand Regina répondit, elle resta silencieuse, surprise « Ca viendra en son temps. Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes qu'aux prémices de ce qui sera, j'espère, une longue et belle histoire. Nous devons nous laisser du temps, ainsi que vous. Vous devez être patients et je sais que cette situation vous plait, et c'est tant mieux. Mais vous devez aussi prendre en compte que c'est un début pour l'instant. Nous devons attendre de voir comment cela va évoluer au fils des jours, puis des semaines. »

Evelyn opina alors et lui sourit « Ok. Mais en tout cas, sachez que nous, on y voit aucune objection, hein Henry ? »

« Aucune ouep ! »

Emma et Regina échangèrent alors un regard amusé et attendri, imaginant que si elles venaient à entretenir une relation plus poussée, les enfants ne seraient ni un problème, ni une gêne. Alors c'est dans les rires et la légèreté que le repas se déroula, puis se termina. Il était tard et le courant n'était toujours pas revenu. Mais le lendemain Emma travaillait et devait absolument rentrer chez elle ce soir.

Après avoir demandé mainte et mainte fois à Regina si elle ne voulait pas, elle et sa fille, venir à la maison et après mainte et mainte refus de la part de la jolie brune, elle capitula alors et c'est sur le pas de la porte par un doux baiser que se clôtura leur magnifique week-end.

Et alors qu'Emma et Henry étaient probablement chacun dans leur chambre endormis, Regina lisait dans son lit tranquillement quand on frappa à sa porte de chambre. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Evelyn apparut.

Regina lui sourit, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue rendre visite à sa mère dans sa chambre c'était pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments envers Emma.

« Je peux ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina tapota le coté vacant de son lit et Evelyn y sauta presque avant de s'engouffrer sous les draps.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien, je voulais juste être là. »

« Chérie, tu as 13 ans maintenant. » lança-t-elle en haussant un sourcil suspect

« Je … Je voulais parler avec toi de notre situation. »

« _Notre _situation ? »

« Oui avec les Swan. »

Regina lui sourit alors, amusée de l'implication que semblait se donner Evelyn dans cette relation « Oh… Je vois. Alors parlons. »

« En fait … Je voulais juste … Savoir ce que tu allais faire avec Emma. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous vous fréquentez depuis près d'une semaine déjà et … J'aimerais savoir … Si tu aimes ce que tu vis en ce moment. »

Regina la fixa alors et, sur le coup, elle aurait bien dit à sa fille que cette histoire ne regardait qu'Emma et elle, mais … C'était faux. Cette histoire les concernait tous, tous les 4, tous ensemble. Elle soupira alors avant de fermer brièvement les yeux « Je me sens bien. Je suis heureuse. »

« Tu l'es ? Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Cette relation est bien différente de toutes celles que j'ai vécu par le passé, sur bien des plans. Je me sens bien avec Emma et je m'entends bien avec Henry. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi ? »

« Oui c'est pareil. J'aime beaucoup Emma et avec Henry, nous nous entendons depuis plus longtemps que toi et Emma. »

« Oui, c'est sur. »

« J'ai hâte qu'on passe les fêtes ensemble. »

« Oui moi aussi. »

« Tu as pensé à un cadeau pour Emma ? »

« Non … Pas vraiment. Je me rends compte que, même si nous sommes ensemble, j'en connais très peu sur elle. Il va falloir changer cela. Et toi as-tu trouvé un cadeau pour Henry ? »

« Oui. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je pense que ca lui fera plaisir. »

« Le courant n'est toujours pas revenu. Il va falloir prier pour que nous l'ayons pour après demain. »

« En attendant, c'est au feu de cheminée qu'on se chauffera et à la bougie qu'on s'éclairera. »

« Exactement. Allez, au lit. »

Evelyn s'engouffra sous les draps, imitée par Regina et c'est dans un paisible sommeil qu'elles plongèrent, inconscientes de la tempête qui gronderait le lendemain, inconscientes qu'à leur réveil, elles ne seraient plus aussi sereines.

Car dans la nuit le courant revint. Et sans qu'elles ne le sachent, la petite diode rouge du répondeur de Regina clignota, témoignant d'un appel manqué et d'un message laissé.

* * *

« Maman ! On est bloqué dans la maison ! » lança Evelyn de bonne heure, sautant sur le lit de sa mère qui avait peine à se réveiller.

« Hm quoi ? »

« Il a neigé toute la nuit semble-t-il car il y a plus d'un mètre de neige devant la maison. Impossible d'ouvrir la porte d'entrer sous peine de mettre de la neige dans la maison. »

Regina ouvrit alors les yeux subitement et se redressa « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Evelyn fit une légère grimace « Bah … J'ai essayé … »

« Oh non. » lança Regina en bondissant hors du lit. Elle attrapa son peignoir qu'elle enfila prestement avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour voir de la neige dans son entrée.

« Evelyn ! »

« Mais je savais pas moi ! Comment on va sortir maintenant ? Et si nous on peut pas sortir, comment Emma et Henry vont entrer ? »

« Habille-toi chaudement, je vais appeler Marco pour qu'il vienne nous aider. Il y a des pelles à neige dans le garage. Sors par la cuisine. »

« Compris. »

Et quand Evelyn remonta à l'étage, Regina se dirigea vers le téléphone, mais avant même qu'elle ne s'approche du combiné, Granny apparut dans la cuisine « Mon Dieu quel temps ! »

« N'est-ce pas. »

« J'ai appelé Marco pour qu'il vienne déblayer devant la maison. »

« C'est immense, il ne pourra pas le faire seul. »

« Oh il ne sera pas seul, Leroy et ses amis seront là aussi. »

« Oh très bien … J'avais justement demandé à Evelyn de s'habiller pour … »

« … Oh surement pas ! Ce n'est pas un travail pour une petite fille. »

« Si elle était là, elle vous demanderait qui est la petite fille dont vous parlez. »

Les 2 femmes éclatèrent de rire alors « Granny, je ne vous ais même pas demandé ce que vous faisiez pour Noel. »

« Je vais certainement le passer avec ma petite-fille. »

« Que devient Ruby ? »

« Oh toujours en vadrouille. Elle vit de petits jobs par-ci par-là. Tant qu'elle est heureuse … »

« C'est l'essentiel. »

« Et vous alors avec cette miss Swan ? »

Regina la fixa alors d'un regard surpris « Je … Je … »

« Pas de panique Regina, je sais que c'est délicat et que cela ne me regarde pas mais … Sachez, pour ce que ça compte, que je suis très heureuse pour vous, pour vous et pour Evelyn. »

Regina lui prit alors les mains « Votre avis compte beaucoup au contraire. Et je suis heureuse que vous l'acceptiez. » concéda Regina d'un large sourire « Et en parlant de cela. Emma et son fils passeront Noel ici. Je vous décharge de faire le repas, je m'en chargerais moi-même. »

« Mais je peux le faire vous savez. »

« Je le sais, mais j'aimerais que, pour une fois, cette année vous ayez de véritables vacances pour Noel. »

« Oh Regina … »

« Je vous en pris. Vous avez tant fait pour moi, pour nous, ces dernières années. Je sais Ô combien j'ai pu être absente, je sais combien de fois vous avez pris ma relève concernant Evelyn, ses devoirs, son éducation parfois. Vous avez joué pour elle le rôle de la grand-mère qu'elle n'a que rarement eu. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine ni le temps de vous remercier comme il se devait. Je suis bien consciente que mon travail m'a considérablement éloigné des bases familiales et que je vous ais souvent délaissé, mais sachez que jamais je ne vous ais considérée comme une simple employée. Même si j'ai eu peine à le montrer ces derniers temps, je vous considère bien plus que ça. »

La vieille femme lui sourit chaleureusement « Si j'osais je vous serrerais dans mes bras. »

« Alors osez. »

Sur ce, Regina ouvrit ses bras et Granny ne refusa pas l'étreinte « Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je vous prenais dans mes bras pour vous réconforter d'un pénible cauchemar. »

Regina sourit alors contre la joue de la vieille femme, se rappelant ces instants de tendresse entre elle et Granny lorsque sa mère s'absentait si longtemps que Regina pensait que sa vraie mère était Granny.

« Oui je me souviens. »

« Je suis si fière de votre réussite, de ce que vous êtes devenue : une femme accomplie, belle et intelligente. Une mère même. Oh Regina si vous saviez l'émotion que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris que vous étiez enceinte. »

« Et j'ai failli faire les mêmes erreurs que ma mère concernant l'éducation de ma fille. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas votre mère, Dieu Merci. Vous êtes bien différente. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant l'ardeur que j'ai mis dans mon travail au détriment de ma fille me fait dire que je ne suis pas loin du modèle qu'elle m'a amèrement montré. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas elle, car vous, vous vous rendez compte aujourd'hui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, de ce que vous risquez de perdre. »

« Oh Granny … Je vous en conjure, prenez quelques jours de vacances, je vous en supplie. Vous les méritez, vraiment. »

« J'y penserais Regina. En attendant, laissez-moi vous aidez à avancer votre repas de Noel. »

Regina accepta d'un sourire et toutes 2 s'attelèrent en cuisine une bonne partie de la journée avant qu'Evelyn ne revienne de dehors, couverte de neige, les joues rougies.

« Chérie, j'avais demandé de déblayer la neige avec des pelles, pas de te rouler dedans. » lança Regina en haussant un sourcil

« Je sais, mais c'était tellement fun ! Avec Marco on a mis pleins de neige de coté pour l'immense bonhomme de neige qu'Henry et moi comptons faire demain ! »

Regina sourit alors « As-tu vu l'état des routes ? Sont-elles dégagées ? »

« Ils sont à l'œuvre oui. En espérant qu'il ne reneige pas dans la nuit, sinon Emma et Henry ne pourront jamais venir jusqu'ici en voiture. » dit-elle sur un ton désespéré

« Tout ira bien. Et connaissant Emma, il est peu probable que de la neige la freine … »

Evelyn sourit alors « Oui c'est sur. » Elle échangea un sourire avec sa mère avant de se rendre dans le salon « Oh maman, t'as vu que tu avais des messages ? »

« Hm ? »

« Sur ton répondeur. »

« Oh … Non. Le courant a été remis dans la nuit, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

Légèrement, Regina se rejoignit sa fille dans le salon, tandis que cette dernière zappait nonchalamment les chaines TV, Regina chantonnait un joyeux « Jingle Bells »avant d'appuyer sur la diode rouge du répondeur.

Un bip retentit alors puis quelques secondes de silence avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre, une voix qui glaça le sang de Regina, et qui attira l'attention d'Evelyn.

« _Bonjour ma chérie. C'est ta mère … Du moins te souviens-tu d'en avoir une. Je dois rentrer demain à New-York et je pensais qu'il serait judicieux de venir voir ma fille et ma petite fille pour les fêtes de Noel. Je serais donc chez toi pour le 25 si cela te convient. Evidemment, j'aurais voulu te prévenir plus tôt mais tu connais mon emploi du temps imprévisible. De plus, j'ai cherché à te joindre toute la journée, et je n'ai pas réussi._ »

Evelyn se pointa alors près de sa mère et leurs regards inquiets se croisèrent alors. Et pensant que s'en était assez. La voix de Cora Mills résonna une dernière fois

« _Oh et, je suis actuellement en Europe, je pars de Londres et j'emmène ta sœur avec moi. Elle est ravie aussi de pouvoir revoir sa sœur et sa nièce adorée. Quand nous serons sur le sol américain, je te préviendrais. A bientôt._ »

Si Regina n'avait pas eu de chaise sur laquelle s'asseoir, elle se serait certainement écroulée par terre, à peine soutenue par sa fille, elle-même sous le choc.

« C'est pas vrai … » soupira enfin Evelyn après quelques secondes de silence « Grand-mère et tante Zelena … Toutes les 2 ici pour Noel … Ca fait une éternité qu'on ne les a pas vu. »

« Et c'est ce moment qu'elles choisissent pour réapparaitre … Toutes les 2 en même temps en plus. Comment vais-je faire … »

« Maman, ça va ? »

« Je … Il est impossible que ma mère découvre l'existence d'Emma aussi tôt. »

Evelyn haussa un sourcil « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est trop tôt ! Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis une semaine à peine … »

« Et alors ? De toute manière, tu lui en aurais bien parlé tôt ou tard non ? »

« Bien sur mais … C'est trop tôt, je … Je pensais avoir le temps de consolider ma relation avec Emma. Je sais déjà ce que ta grand-mère dira quand elle apprendra pour Emma et moi : elle pensera à une lubie, une passade. »

« Que ça fasse une semaine ou un an, ça ne changera pas ce que tu penses d'Emma et votre relation. Tu l'aimes, et elle t'aime. Il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter. Et mettre des mois dans cette relation ne changera rien si ce n'est renforcer l'amour qu'il ya déjà entre vous. »

Regina fixa alors sa fille et lui caressa la joue « Quand as-tu grandi si vite ? »

Evelyn sourit « Tu ne seras pas seule, je serais là, et Emma et Henry aussi. Nous sommes une famille, et si ce n'est pas encore le cas, nous voulons l'être. Grand-mère et Zelena ne sont qu'une parenthèse. Nous les voyons si peu … Alors que nous sommes amenés à vivre avec Emma et Henry pour le reste de nos vies … Si tout va bien. »

« Moi qui voulait que ce Noel soit inoubliable … »

« Oh il le sera, à n'en pas douter … Et sur bien des points, il le sera. » lança Evelyn en imaginant le diner familial entre Cora et Emma …

« Je vais devoir avertir Emma … »

« Ca serait plus sage en effet. Pas sûre qu'elle te pardonne le fait de la mettre au pied du mur le jour J. »

« Elle va fuir. »

« Elle va rester. Doutes-tu d'elle ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Alors, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle sera là, juste à tes cotés pour accueillir grand-mère. »

« Je vais l'appeler, il faut que je la vois aujourd'hui … »

« Tant mieux, j'ai envie qu'ils soient là tous les 2. Et tu n'as qu'à lui dire de prendre une valise. Avec la neige, il serait préférable qu'ils dorment ici jusqu'à Noel. »

Regina fixa sa fille d'un sourire « Heureusement que tu es là. »

« Toujours maman, toujours. »

* * *

Quand Emma reçut l'appel de Regina lui demandant s'il était possible qu'elle et son fils viennent plus tôt à cause de la neige, elle bondit sur place ! Elle venait justement de poser ses congés et lorsqu'elle annonça la nouvelle à Henry, ce dernier était extatique.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, valises dans le coffre, ils prirent la route, direction la maison des Mills pour au moins 3 jours, ce qui enchantait Emma comme cela la terrifiait. Regina savait qu'elle n'était pas prête et il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre elles. Et pourtant, au fond de sa tête, elle n'imaginait pas passer 3 jours chez Regina sans au moins passer une nuit avec cette dernière, même si ce n'était pas le but recherché de la belle brune.

Mais quelque chose d'autre chiffonnait Emma : la voix de Regina au téléphone était fébrile, comme si quelque chose clochait. Etait-ce la pression de devoir passer un Noel avec eux ? Etait-ce l'appréhension d'une neige trop persistante ? Ou d'une coupure de courant qui pourrait compromettre leur Noel ? Regina lui en dirait certainement plus lorsqu'ils seraient chez elles.

* * *

« Hey salut ! » lança chaleureusement Emma quand la porte de chez les Mills s'ouvrit. Mais la jolie blonde perdit son sourire quand elle vit la mine blafarde et le sourire crispé de Regina « Oh euh … Ca va ? »

« Entrez. »

Les Swan entrèrent alors et si Emma déposa un discret baiser sur la joue de la jolie brune, elle sentait la tension émaner de la jeune femme.

« Viens Henry … » lança Evelyn en attrapant le jeune garçon par la main pour l'emmener à l'étage, laissant Regina parler à Emma

« Y'a un problème là ou j'me trompe ?! »

« Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait. »

Emma fronça les sourcils mais suivit Regina dans le salon où elles s'assirent l'une à coté de l'autre, presque épaule contre épaule.

« Alors ? Il se passe quoi ? »

« Emma … »

« Ok, ca y est, j'ai compris, laisse tomber … » la coupa Emma « Je savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard … On est bien trop différente, c'est normal … »

« Emma ! » lança Regina, ce qui figea Emma « Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de rompre avec toi. »

« Ah oui ? » soupira-t-elle de soulagement « Ouf, tant mieux … Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si tendu ? »

« Attends, tu crois vraiment qu'on est amené à se séparer ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non. »

« C'est ce que tu viens de dire : que tu savais qu'on était trop différentes pour rester ensemble. C'est ce que tu crois vraiment ? »

« Non, enfin … On est différente c'est sur. Mais je pense pas que ça aura raison de notre couple … Mais … Mais c'est toi aussi ! Si tu voyais la tête que tu tires ! C'est pas engageant ! J'ai de quoi me faire du souci ! »

Regina soupira alors, mi amusée, mis fatiguée « Je vois. Et … Ca n'a rien a voir avec cela. Quoique … »

« Quoique quoi ? »

« Je t'ai peu souvent parlé de ma famille … »

« De ce que j'en sais : ton père est décédé, ta mère vit aux 4 coins du monde en tant qu'ambassadrice de notre beau pays, et tu as une sœur, de 2 ans ton ainée, qui gère une maison de couture en Angleterre. J'ai tout bon ? »

« Exact. »

« Et je sais aussi que vous vous voyez peu, voire pas du tout. »

« Oui, ça ... Ca j'aurais aimé que ça soit vrai encore maintenant. »

« Huh ? »

« Ma … Ma mère a appelé hier. Mais avec la coupure de courant, je n'ai eu le message qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Et elle disait quoi ? »

« Qu'elle venait. »

« Sérieux ? Ici ? »

« Pour le jour de Noel. Et … Elle ne vient pas seule, elle vient accompagnée de ma sœur. »

« Houlà … »

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dis. »

« Ca craint tant que ça ? »

« Bien plus encore … »

« Mais c'est ta famille, tu devrais être heureuse de les revoir non ? »

« Certes … »

« C'est pas le cas ?! »

« J'aurais préféré les revoir en d'autres circonstances. »

« Quelle meilleure circonstance que Noel ? C'est une fête de famille ! »

« … »

« A moins que ça ne soit pas Noel le problème … Mais moi … »

Regina la fixa alors et sentit comme un coup de poing dans son cœur lorsqu'elle vit le visage mué dans une moue boudeuse et fautive. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes « Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne seras un problème ! »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« C'est juste … Ma mère … Elle n'imagine surement pas, de près ou de loin que … »

« … Que sa fille soit lesbienne ? »

Le terme choqua Regina autant qu'il lui ouvrit les yeux « Lesbienne … » murmura-t-elle comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce fait

« Comment tu veux appeler ça sinon ? Ok tu as un passé et une histoire hétéro, tout comme moi, mais …. Tu es amoureuse d'une femme, tu embrasses une femme et, ne dis pas le contraire, tu aimerais coucher avec moi … Au mieux tu es bisexuelle. » s'amusa Emma, mais qui reprit vite un air plus sérieux quand elle vit le visage fermé de Regina « Je sens que je te perds là non ? »

« Je … Je ne sais même pas ce que ma mère en penserait. Nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de conversation … Je ne sais pas comment sera sa réaction : si elle pourrait l'envisager ou si elle est radicalement contre … Peut-être va-t-elle me renier. »

« Te renier ? Genre comme les nobles ? Au mieux elle t'enlève de son héritage et alors ? Ton magazine marche assez pour que tu n'ais pas besoin d'un soutien financier de sa part. »

« Je sais mais … »

« Mais regardez-moi ça : la grande Regina Mills, femme d'affaire hors pair et patronne impitoyable, mère sévère … La grande Regina Mills a peur de la réaction de sa maman quand elle lui apprendra qu'elle sort avec une femme … Qui, en plus, a elle-même un enfant. »

Regina la fusilla d'un regard noir qui n'avait pas besoin d'être accompagné de mots pour définir tout ce qu'elle pensait d'Emma et sa réflexion à ce moment précis. Et Emma s'en rendit compte : elle se racla la gorge avant de regarder ailleurs « Ou sinon … Y'a la solution de rien lui dire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah, tu m'as dis que rares étaient les fois où vous vous voyez … Si tu lui mens, si tu lui dis qu'on est pas ensemble … »

« Et comment j'explique ta présence pour Noel ?! »

« Bah je suis une amie qui a un dégât des eaux chez elle et que tu héberges charitablement pour Noel, car son fils va au même collège que ta fille. Ou sinon … »

« Sinon ? »

« Henry et moi on repart, et on revient que pour le jour de l'an. »

Regina se redressa alors, dégageant ses mains de celles d'Emma « Hors de question ! »

« Ca réglerait le problème et ça ne serait qu'une histoire de quelques jours. »

« Non ! »

« Mais Regina … »

« Il est hors de question que je te cache, ou même que je mente sur qui tu es. »

« Alors quelle solution ? Si tu ne veux pas que je me cache, si tu ne veux pas que je mente, si tu veux pas dire la vérité à ta mère … Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Regina ? Dis-moi, et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut … J'ai pas l'intention de te perdre pour ça, on revient de trop loin toutes les 2, mais je peux pas me battre à tes cotés, si je sais pas ce que tu veux, ce que tu attends de moi. Si tu me veux auprès de toi aussi, si tu ne veux pas que je cache qui je suis … Comment on fait ? Dis-moi ! »

Regina plongea son regard dans celui émeraude d'Emma puis caressa doucement son visage, glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds « Je te veux toi. » Emma lui sourit alors, de ce sourire dont ne pouvait plus se passer Regina « Je te veux, toi et Henry. Je vous veux dans ma vie, dans celle d'Evelyn. Je te veux dans cette maison, je te veux pour tous les Noel, les anniversaires … »

« Regina … »

« Non, laisse-moi finir. Certes j'ai fais les premiers pas, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi avant même que tu n'en prennes conscience toi-même … Et c'est vrai aussi que tout ce qui concerne ma famille, à savoir ma mère et ma sœur, est assez sensible. Et c'est vrai que je n'avais pas envisagé une seule seconde que tu puisses rencontrer ma mère aussitôt dans notre relation. Parce que j'avais à cœur de lui montrer que nous deux c'était du sérieux, mais qu'avec une seule semaine de relation, elle me rira au nez en prétextant que c'est trop jeune pour être pris au sérieux. »

« Mais peu importe les jours ou semaines que dure notre relation … Si toi et moi nous y croyons assez pour la convaincre que ce n'est pas une passade. Ca ne l'est pas pour moi, et pour toi ? »

« Evidemment que non. »

« Alors c'est réglé ! On a rien a lui prouver tant que nous on sait ce que notre couple vaut. Si sa famille ne lui convient pas, alors on va se faire la notre à nous : Henry, Evelyn, toi et moi ! »

Regina s'amusa de la fougue de la jeune femme, fougue contagieuse, avec ce brin de courage et de ténacité qui lui manquait pour affronter sa mère dans 2 jours. Oui, seule, elle n'aurait jamais pu. Elle bénissait d'avoir Emma à ses cotés.

« Tu as raison. »

« Ah tu vois ! Je suis totalement immature mais pas trop quand même ! » rigola Emma

Pour toute réponse, Regina s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement, de ce genre de baiser qui ne cherchait pas la perversité. Un chaste et doux baiser sur les lèvres tendres d'Emma. Quand elle s'écarta, ce fut pour mieux coller son front à celui de la jolie blonde « Tu sais que je t'aime toi. »

« C'est sur ça que je compte à chaque fois. » s'amusa Emma « Je suppose qu'Evelyn est partie expliquer la situation à Henry ? »

« Je suppose oui. »

« Alors comment on procède ? »

« Je vous ais installé dans 2 chambres d'amis. »

« Je ne partagerais pas ta chambre ? » lança mutinement Emma

« Je croyais que tu voulais avancer lentement ? » s'étonna Regina

« Bah ça n'empêche qu'on pourrait …. »

« … Oh Emma, tu me connais bien mal pour penser que je resterais stoïque si tu dors à mes cotés … »

Emma rougit soudain, imaginant une soudaine promiscuité entre elles. S'embrasser, se câliner, se caresser oui, mais dormir dans le même lit, c'était une autre histoire « Ouais … »

« Ne parlons plus de ça. Parlons de Noel ! »

« Ca, ca m'intéresse ! »

« Le repas. »

« Oh bah tu sais … Henry et moi on fait des trucs assez … Enfin pas … comme vous. »

Le regard dans le vide, Regina semblait réfléchir quelques instants « Bien alors coupons la poire en 2 : je fais le plat principal et nous ferons votre dessert. »

« Tu … Tu veux vraiment manger des chamallows grillés au feu de bois et une fondu au chocolat ? »

Regina esquissa un léger sourire « S'il y a des fruits avec la fondu. » confirma, amusée, Regina

Emma s'approcha jusqu'à se coller à Regina. Elle l'encercla de ses bras et l'embrassant sur les lèvres, puis sur la joue, puis cascada dans son cou où elle s'enivra du parfum fruité de la jolie brune qui laissa échapper un soupir en sentant le nez d'Emma flirter avec sa nuque. Par reflexe, elle pencha légèrement la tête pour lui donner un peu plus accès. Dans ce genre de moment, Regina aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le temps s'arrête, qu'elles se retrouvent dans leur bulle, isolées de tout et de tous. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la langue curieuse de son amante dessiner de petits cercles sur sa peau.

Elle attrapa Emma par les épaules alors et la repoussa doucement, malgré elle « Regina ? »

« Tu joue avec le feu Emma … Et je n'ai guère envie de te bruler. »

« Désolée … Je suis très tactile. »

« Ce qui ne va pas me faciliter la tâche tu sais ? »

« Je sais, pardon. »

« Embrasse-moi de la sorte encore une fois et je ne répondrais plus de rien. »

Emma sourit alors et poqua le nez de Regina de son index « Bien, puisque c'est ça, je vais m'installer dans ma future chambre. »

« Je te conduis. »

Emma attrapa son sac, ainsi que celui de son fils et suivit Regina à l'étage où elle découvrit la chambre qu'allait occuper son fils durant leur court séjour. Une chambre assez spacieuse qui conviendrait parfaitement à son fils tant les murs étaient recouverts d'une large bibliothèque et une centaine de livres « C'est la bibliothèque en temps normal. Mais le canapé est convertible. J'espère que ça lui suffira. »

« Tu rigoles ! Il va être comme un pacha ici ! »

« Je te montre la tienne. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Mais à mesure que Regina parcourait le couloir, Emma perdit son entrain et son sourire « Euh … T'avais pas plus loin encore ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Je sais que la tienne et au bout du couloir. Et que ma future chambre et à l'autre bout du couloir … Tu penses vraiment ne pas pouvoir te retenir ? »

« Non sens. Je n'ai que 2 chambres d'amis viables. Il fallait faire un choix. »

« Pourquoi viable ? »

« Parce qu'il y en a encore 2 autres au 2ième étage, mais elles servent plus comme débarras. »

« Y'a quoi encore au second étage ? »

« Le passé. » répondit Regina dont les yeux se voilèrent de tristesse

« Le passé ? »

« Ce sont majoritairement les affaires de mon ex mari qui y sont entreposées. »

« Pourquoi les garder ? »

« Quand il est parti, il a pris peu de choses avec lui, laissant la plupart des meubles qu'il avait acheté au début de notre mariage. Des vêtements, des objets en tout genre … J'étais tellement dévastée que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de me défaire de tout. J'ai donc tout stocké au second étage. Etage dans lequel nous n'allons jamais. Nous avons assez à faire ici avec pièces, 2 salles de bain. Et en bas avec 2 salons, une cuisine et une salle à manger. »

« Dit comme ça, c'est sur … Et cet étage est banni ? »

« Il est en libre accès, je sais que quand elle était plus jeune, Evelyn aimait s'y cacher. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« C'est juste un débarras. »

« Le père d'Evelyn ne lui manque pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Si c'est le cas, elle le cache bien et ne me l'a jamais dis. »

« Vous n'en parlez jamais ? »

« Très peu. A vrai dire, ces derniers temps, les seules discussions sérieuses que nous ayons eu ma fille et moi, te concernait toi et Henry. » s'amusa Regina

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui. Tu es le sujet de conversation favori de la famille Mills. Et, crois-moi, tu vas l'être encore plus quand ma mère et ma sœur seront là. »

« D'un coté … C'est un mal pour un bien. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ça. Mais j'aimerais vraiment en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, sur ta famille. Et quoi de mieux que d'en parler avec les principales intéressées. »

« Pas sûre que les versions que tu auras seront très objectives. »

« Ca, j'en jugerais par moi-même. Mais ne crois pas que je sois sans ressources. Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire. Je ne suis pas sans défense. »

« Tu ne connais pas ma mère. Moi-même je ne sais pas si je la connais parfaitement, et pourtant je peux te décrire la réaction qu'elle aura quand elle apprendra qui tu es. »

« Elle est homophobe ? »

« Disons qu'elle croit en la famille traditionnelle. Quand je lui ais annoncé mon divorce d'avec Daniel, même si elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, l'idée même du divorce la révulsait. »

« Comment était ton père ? »

Emma nota alors le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de sa compagne « Il était bon. Il était gentil et noble. Pas dans le sens financier, mais dans le sens généreux du terme. Quand j'étais petite, il passait le plus clair de son temps à m'apprendre mainte et mainte choses. De part les voyages que l'on devait faire à cause du travail de ma mère, mon père n'a jamais su garder un travail sur le long terme. Homme au foyer, il s'est occupé de mon éducation en grande partie. »

« Quand est-il mort ? »

« Lors de ma première année universitaire. Crise cardiaque. »

« Ca a du être dur pour toi. »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Mais c'est quelques temps plus tard que j'ai rencontré Daniel et qu'il m'a aidé, m'a soutenu. »

Emma lui sourit alors et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille « Tu devais être bien mignonne en lycéenne intello. » Regina ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller ouvrir les volets de la pièce, la vue donnant sur un jardin totalement enneigé « Un tel jardin mérite une bataille de neige non ? » s'enthousiasma Emma

« Je crois qu'Evelyn a d'autres projets pour vous. »

« Ah ? »

« Ils sont bien silencieux non ? »

« Ils sont calmes c'est tout. » Les 2 jeunes femmes se fixèrent alors « Hey dit ... Tu penses que … Tu crois qu'Evelyn et Henry en pincent l'un pour l'autre ? Je veux dire … Si nous on est ensemble, est-ce qu'il leur est permis de s'aimer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ils sont amis ! » s'insurgea Regina

« Hey doucement … Je me disais juste que … L'alchimie colle bien entre eux, c'est tout. »

Regina sortit alors de la chambre, bousculant Emma à coup d'épaule avant de se ruer vers la chambre de la jeune fille, talonnée par Emma, avant d'ouvrir sans ménagement la porte. Evelyn, assise sur son lit et Henry assis au bureau sursautèrent en fixant, incrédules, la jeune femme. Quand elle se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation, elle sourit, gênée.

« Un problème maman ? »

« Je … Nous … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Evelyn leva son livre de mathématiques « Nos devoirs. Henry m'aide, j'ai du mal avec les équations. »

« Ouais, en échange, elle m'aide en français. » répondit Henry, tout sourire

« On s'est dis qu'on les ferait ensemble et avant Noel pour être tranquilles ensuite. »

« Oh … Très … Très bien. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Regina entendit les gloussements d'Emma derrière elle, puis soupira « Non, absolument pas. Je … Je vais préparer le repas. »

« D'accord. » lancèrent-ils à l'unisson

Et quand Regina referma la porte, elle fusilla du regard une Emma pouffant de rire. Elle la tapa sur l'épaule du poing avant de descendre en silence, suivie de loin par Emma.

« Oh écoute, c'était drôle non ? Et puis, avoues : au début de toute cette histoire, tu pensais pas que ta fille en pinçait pour mon fils ? Parce que moi j'étais certaine qu'il craquait pour elle. »

« Absolument pas ! Elle n'a que 13 ans. »

« Et alors ? A 13 ans moi je … »

« Stop ! » la coupa Regina en levant sa main devant elle « Il est hors de question que tu ais ce genre d'influence sur ma fille. »

« Quelle influence ? »

« Oh s'il te plait, tu m'as fais comprendre que tu n'avais pas été des plus sages dans ton enfance. Et tu es tombée enceinte a 17 ans. » En voyant le visage d'Emma se décomposer, Regina se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et porta sa main à sa poitrine et l'autre sur sa bouche « Emma, pardon, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Emma baissa le regard et traça de son index d'invisibles cercles sur le comptoir de la cuisine « Si, c'est parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire. »

« Emma … »

« Et tu as raison. » Regina s'approcha doucement avant qu'Emma ne fasse un pas en arrière « J'ai fais bien des choses étant gamine, encore plus en étant ado : fugue, vols, arnaques en tout genre … J'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes et mes parents n'étaient pas préparés. Pour eux, Storybrooke dans le Maine ne pouvait être qu'un havre de paix où on était à l'abri de la corruption et du Mal. Mais ils se trompaient, et avant qu'ils puissent faire quoique se soit, ils m'avaient déjà perdu. »

« Emma … »

« J'ai fais des conneries, des choses horribles pour une ado de 16 ans, j'ai traité mes parents comme de la merde, je suis partie de chez moi en passant que je serais mieux ailleurs, avec mes rêves de gamines débile … Mais on est jamais mieux que chez soi. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends, mais il était trop tard. »

« … »

« Je suis pas fière de ce que j'ai pu faire, de ce que j'ai pu dire et des gens qui ont croisé mon chemin et qui m'ont écarté encore plus de chez moi en me disant que c'était la meilleure chose pour moi. Et le résultat ? Je suis tombée enceinte et tous ces gens que je croyais être des amis sont partis avec mon copain qui m'a chevaleresquement mis en cloque. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule, perdue, et déprimée. Tu sais j'ai pensé à un moment à en finir avec la vie … »

Regina la fixa d'yeux ronds « C'est vrai ? »

« Je me disais que j'avais tout foiré : ma vie, mes amours et même ma famille. Je pouvais plus revenir en arrière : trop de choses avaient été dites et faites et je pensais que c'était irréversible. Alors je croyais être seule … Et cette vie en moi que je ne désirais pas, que je n'attendais pas … Je voulais en finir avec tout. Alors … J'ai pensé que si je partais, avec cette chose en moi, je ne manquerais à personne, que personne ne m'attendait plus … Je voulais disparaitre. »

« Mais tu es là. »

« Parce que … Je … Tu sais, je crois pas en Dieu ou tous ces trucs là … Mais, lorsque j'étais au bord de cette falaise, que je me demandais si je mourrais par la chute ou par la froideur de l'eau … J'ai … J'ai vu un bateau. Il était pas loin des rives et … Il s'appelait le Queen Mary Margaret. » Et devant l'air dubitatif de Regina, Emma compléta « Ma mère s'appelle Mary Margaret. »

« Oh je vois … »

« J'ai reculé alors … Et je me suis dis que … Peut-être … Pet-être que mes parents … Et puis si finalement ce n'était pas le cas, j'avais toujours la possibilité de sauter plus tard. Alors … Je suis revenue chez moi … Et finalement, ils m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts. » elle hoqueta, amusée « J'ai toujours cru qu'ils m'avaient oublié, renié de la famille … Et finalement, j'ai été accueillie comme le messie. Et puis je leur ais dis que j'étais enceinte … Et ils m'ont aidé. »

« Comme des parents sont sensés aider et soutenir leur enfant. »

« Je l'ai compris bien plus tard. Ils ont été là pour moi tout au long de ma grossesse. Et j'ai changé … Plus je voyais mon ventre s'arrondir, plus je prenais conscience qu'une vie était en moi et qu'elle dépendait de moi, de mes choix futurs. J'ai muri, j'ai changé … Et j'ai accouché dans une terreur sans nom, hésitant sur ma capacité à tenir à bout de bras cette petite vie qui n'avait pas demandé à avoir une mère ratée comme moi. »

« Tu n'es pas ratée. »

« C'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Puis mes parents m'ont montré qu'on pouvait tous y arriver, si on s'en donnait les moyens. Alors, secondée par mes parents, j'ai élevé Henry. Mais je voulais rattraper aussi mes erreurs passées : alors ma mère a pris l'éducation d'Henry sous son aile pendant que mon père et moi commencions ma formation au bureau du shérif. »

« Emma … Je suis désolée, je … J'ai eu tort : tu as plus de mérite que n'importe qui. »

« Je cherche ni la compassion, ni les félicitations … J'ai fais des conneries que j'assume et je sais qu'Henry n'aurait jamais existé sans tout cela. Alors, si le prix à payer était de faire tout ce que j'ai fais … Je ne regrette rien. Je sais que j'aurais pu faire mieux de ma vie, mais … »

Regina la coupa alors en l'attrapant par la taille et en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Et après quelques secondes, Regina recula « Pardonne-moi Emma. Je n'aurais pas du te juger … »

Emma soupira alors puis caressa la joue de Regina « Je crois qu'on a encore devoir travailler là-dessus. Il va falloir qu'on en apprenne un peu plus l'une sur l'autre avant de passer à la prochaine étape. »

« Oui. »

« Ce soir j'aimerais que tu me parles de Regina Mills, ok ? »

« Promis. »

« En attendant … Si on parlait bouffe … »

« Nourriture. » rectifia Regina

« Pardon : nourriture. On mange quoi ce midi et … Il faut aussi penser à ce qu'on va servir à ta mère et à ta sœur. »

« Mon Dieu, je vais devoir aller faire les courses … »

« De l'aide ? »

« Non, Granny va m'accompagner, elle m'assistera aux fourneaux. »

« Et je fais quoi moi en attendant ? »

« Je te l'ai dis : Evelyn a prévu quelque chose pour vous. » dit-elle en embrassant le bout du nez de la belle blonde

Oui, cette fin d'année réserverait son lot de surprises, et les Swan Mills n'avaient aucune idée de l'amplitude que cela prendrait.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Courses complices, bataille de neige, veille de Noel, tensions et des cadeaux ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	16. Noel

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Commen vous allez bien ? **

**Désolée d'être en retard (même si techniquement, je le suis pas hein, on est toujours samedi XD) !**

**Ah ah, Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ais plu. Place maintenant à Noel (avec quelques semaines de retard, j'aurais eu un bon timing !) et son lot de cadeaux, sentiments et autres ! **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Noel**

Dès que Regina s'absenta avec Granny, les enfants avaient bondi hors de la chambre, habillés pour affronter le froid au dehors « Neiiiiigggggee » hurlèrent-ils en dévalant les escaliers.

« Hola petits monstres, vous courez où comme ça ? »

« Bah dehors ! » lança Henry « Tu viens ? »

« Oh j'en sais rien … »

« Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire de toute manière. » conclut Evelyn

Emma vaqua son regard dans le salon et constata, qu'effectivement, sans Regina dans les parages, elle n'avait rien à faire « Ok. » finit-elle par lâcher, pour la plus grande joie des enfants.

Elle s'habilla alors en conséquence avec bonnet, écharpe et gros manteau puis suivit Evelyn et Henry jusqu'à la cour arrière où une immense montagne de neige stagnait « Wow ! »

« Nous avons dégagé la neige devant la maison et j'ai demandé à Marco de mettre de coté pour que l'on fasse le plus gros bonhomme de neige de New-York ! »

« C'est une super idée ça ! Hey Henry, on va rentrer dans le guiness book des records ! » s'amusa Emma

Et c'est sous les clameurs, les rires et la neige, qu'Emma et les enfants s'amusèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

* * *

« Alors … Comment vous sentez-vous ? » lança Granny au milieu de l'étale de légumes

« Je vais bien. »

« Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas sereine à l'arrivée impromptue de votre mère. »

Regina attrapa quelques pommes de terre avant de perdre son regard dans le vague « Il est vrai que j'imaginais Noel plus … Enfin moins … »

« Je vois. » s'amusa Granny « Mais n'ayez crainte, Emma s'en sortira parfaitement, j'ai la foi. »

« J'aimerais être aussi sûre de vous. Non pas que je doute d'Emma, bien au contraire, mais … Ma mère a le don unique de ruiner tout ce qu'elle touche. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle touche à Emma. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle remette mon couple en cause simplement parce qu'il ne lui plait pas. Elle a déjà fait cela avec Daniel et cela n'a pas aidé à régler la situation entre lui et moi, situation qui était déjà assez tendue. »

« Emma est bien plus forte que cela. »

« Je sais. Elle … Elle a vécu des choses que je ne saurais imaginer. Elle est bien plus forte que moi sur certains points, malgré son apparente immaturité et jovialité, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond, de plus noir. »

« Je crois que la confrontation avec votre mère risque d'être intéressante. »

« J'en ais bien peur. »

« Faites confiance à Emma. »

« En elle j'ai toute confiance. C'est en ma mère et ma sœur que je doute. Grand Dieu, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elles choisissent précisément ce Noel pour refaire parler d'elles. »

« Ce sera une belle épreuve pour votre couple ceci dit. »

« Je m'en serais bien passée…. » grimaça Regina en choisissant ses produits « Moi qui souhaitait avancer avec Emma dans une certaine sérénité, je crois que nos projets sont un peu bousculés … »

« Vous y arriverez. »

Regina lui sourit alors « Que pensez-vous d'elle ? »

« D'Emma ? Je la trouve … Parfaite. »

« Parfaite ? »

« Parfaite pour vous. » Regina sourit « Vous vous complétez à merveille et chacune apporte à l'autre ce qu'il lui manquait. Oui, vous vous êtes bien trouvées je pense. Et, point non négligeable, elle a un fils adorable qui s'entend à merveille avec Evelyn. »

« Ma mère ne verra pas tout cela, elle n'est pas aussi compréhensive. »

« Regina, je sais qu'il est aisé de parler mais … Vous devriez faire fi de son arrivée. Profitez de votre temps, de votre Noel en compagnie des Swan. Vous anticipez tellement l'arrivée de votre mère que vous laissez passer les fêtes de Noel alors que cela doit être un moment de joie familiale. »

« Je sais mais … Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Votre stress est contagieux, soyez plus sereine sinon vous allez gâcher votre premier Noel avec elle. »

Regina sourit de plus belle alors et se tourna vers la vieille femme « Si vous n'étiez pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. »

« Vous feriez pareil … mais avec plus de réflexion. » Elles éclatèrent de rire avant de finir les courses dans une relative légèreté.

* * *

Quand Regina et Granny rentrèrent, elles furent surprises du silence qui régnait dans la demeure « On est revenues ! Emma ? Evelyn ? » Mais pas de réponse

« Je vais ranger les courses dans la cuisine. » lança Granny en prenant les sacs des mains de Regina.

Cette dernière monta alors à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de chambre de sa fille pour n'y voir qu'une chambre rangée mais surtout vide. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre, en bruit de fond, des rires semblant venir de l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha alors de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'Emma, Henry Et Evelyn s'étaient attelés à la confection d'un immense bonhomme de neige. Elle sourit alors : d'un coté elle voulait les rejoindre et d'un autre, elle ne pouvait cesser de les admirer tous les 3, interagissant comme une vraie petite famille. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur un Henry, qui semblait chercher des branches assez costauds pour soutenir la comparaison de l'immense buste du bonhomme, puis sur Evelyn qui consolidait les bases et enfin d'Emma qui donnait ses ordres aimablement, tout en rigolant, couverte de neige comme si elle s'était roulée dedans.

Regina oscillait entre vouloir faire partie de ce tableau et l'admirer encore et encore. Si on lui avait dit, il y avait un mois, qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'une femme, qui plus est une femme si différente d'elle, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant maintenant, elle n'imaginait que difficilement sa vie sans elle.

Puis elle soupira alors avant de descendre et de les retrouver dans le jardin.

« Hey Regina ! » lança Emma avant que cette dernière ne se prenne une boule de neige en pleine face, faisant sursauter Regina

« Oh mon Dieu Emma, ca va ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jolie blonde dégagea la neige sur sa joue avant d'éclater de rire et de lancer sa boule en direction de ses 2 attaquants, cachés derrière le bonhomme de neige.

« Petits monstres, je vous aurais ! »

« 3-2 pour nous ! »

« C'est pas juste ! Vous êtes 2, je suis seule ! »

« Mais on est plus jeunes ! »

« Regina aide moi ! » supplia Emma qui vint se cacher derrière elle

« Qu… Quoi mais non voyons ! Il fait froid, tu es trempée, tu vas être malade et les enfants aussi ! »

« Oh s'il te plait, décoince-toi un peu ! » dit-elle en se cachant derrière elle

« Je ne suis pas coincée ! »

« Un peu quand même. » Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de sentir Emma se coller derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et approchant ses lèvres de son oreille « Miss Mills serait-elle vexée ? »

Regina frissonna avant de fermer brièvement ses yeux « Emma … » La jolie blonde sourit alors avant qu'elle ne soit découverte par une Regina qui venait de s'accroupir pour éviter un missile enneigé qui atterrit, du coup, en pleine face d'Emma. Les enfants se figèrent avant d'éclater de rire et de crier un glorieux « 4 pour nous ! »

Quand Regina se releva et se retourna vers Emma, elle ne pu retenir un rire cristallin qui résonna aux oreilles d'Emma comme une douce musique. Elle l'attrapa alors par la taille et la colla contre elle « Je me prendrais une tonne de neige sur la tête si c'est pour pouvoir t'entendre rire ainsi. »

Regina perdit son sourire avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres « Chocolat chaud ? »

« Tu veux pas rester, t'es sûre ? Je suis en train de me faire laminer. »

« Je suis sûre. » Puis elle se retourna « Les enfants, chocolats chauds ? »

« Yeah ! »

Elle se tourna vers Emma « Viens, rentrons, je vais te réchauffer. » Emma haussa un sourcil, amusée « Oui enfin tu m'as comprise. »

« Effectivement. » rigola la jolie blonde.

* * *

Granny somma Regina de rester auprès d'Emma et des enfants pendant qu'elle-même s'attelait aux fourneaux. Et quand la vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnants arriva dans le petit salon où Emma et les enfants se réchauffaient avec un tableau garni de chocolats chauds ainsi que de confiseries en tout genre, elle fut accueillie en héroïne.

« Granny, je vous connais peu, mais je vous aime déjà ! » lança Emma en dégustant une part de tarte

« Mais c'est réciproque ma chère. » lança Granny en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Regina entra alors à son tour dans la pièce, apportant quelques plaids. Les enfants en prirent un chacun puis s'installèrent devant la cheminée, leur tasse de chocolats à la main. Quand Granny quitta la pièce, Emma et Regina s'installèrent sur le petit canapé, mangeant amoureusement du regard leur progéniture. Regina enroula Emma tendrement dans le plaid avant que la jolie blonde ne lève son bras afin que Regina se glisse contre elle, emmitouflée sous la couverture.

« Je suis bien … » soupira d'aise Emma

« Moi aussi. » répondit doucement Regina

« Alors c'est ça être heureux … »

Regina fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas : quel genre de vie avait pu avoir Emma pour dire cela ? Quelle femme n'avait-elle jamais été heureuse, au moins une fois dans sa vie ? La naissance de son fils fut un état de stress, et son éducation fut un combat de tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas du souvent se reposer pour contempler son œuvre, notamment avec son fils.

Elle se redressa alors et l'embrassa sur la joue « Oui c'est ça. »

« Dis-moi que tout va bien se passer … »

« Tout se passera bien. » la rassura Regina. Et elle le pensait, vraiment. Elle ressassa les paroles de Granny : elle devait passer de belles fêtes de Noel parce que c'était le premier Noel depuis longtemps qu'elle ne passerait pas seule avec sa fille. Oui, elle sentait que cette année serait différente, et pour plusieurs raisons. Elle avait peur oui, mais elle savait qu'avec Emma à ses cotés, elle pourrait vaincre sa mère.

Elle se calfeutra un peu plus dans les bras d'Emma, qui referma ses bras sur elle, l'enveloppant dans le plaid. Elle posa une de ses mains sur le ventre d'Emma et sentit sa douce respiration, sereine, paisible. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir en entendant les enfants rire en faisant un concours de grimace.

« Un chamallow ? » proposa Emma

« Non merci. »

« T'es pas super sucrerie hein … »

« Si mais … » elle tapota sur le ventre d'Emma « J'aimerais que ça, ça reste plat et ferme. »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai une bonne physiologie … L'hiver je manque juste de sport. »

« On va remédier à ça. » murmura Regina en enfouissant son nez son le plaid, cachant ses joues rosies. Emma lui sourit alors avant de glisser son index sous le menton de la jolie brune pour qu'elle relève la tête.

« Hey … Je suis à toi tu sais. Promis, bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de cette sucrerie là. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux devant l'air suave et langoureux d'Emma : comment voulait-elle qu'elle résiste ?!

* * *

La veille de Noel était toujours une chorégraphie impeccable chez les Mills. Granny s'attelait aux fourneaux dès les premières heures du jour, Evelyn peaufinait les dernières décorations tandis que Regina, usuellement, travaillait jusqu'au soir, ne revenant que pour le diner.

Mais cette année, tout était différent : Granny était bien aux fourneaux, mais accompagnée de Regina qui avait pris congés jusqu'au début d'année. Evelyn peaufinait toujours les décorations, mais cette fois-ci aidée par Henry.

Et Emma était dehors avec Marco, déblayant la neige qui était encore tombée drue durant la nuit.

« Hey, il te reste des boules rouge ? » lança Henry juché sur un escabeau

« Tiens. »

« Tu crois qu'on aura assez pour finir le salon ? »

« Largement. »

Evelyn sortit une large guirlande vert bouteille dans laquelle elle s'empêtra avant qu'Henry ne vienne à son secours « Tu galères un peu là non ? De l'aide ? »

« Tu attends que je m'étouffe avec ou bien que je te supplie de venir m'aider ou quoi ? »

« T'as pas dis le mot magique … » s'amusa-t-il

« Crétin ! »

« Ah nan, c'est pas celui-là. »

« HENRY ! »

« Ok, ok … Calme-toi. Je me vois mal graver sur ta tombe « morte étouffée par une guirlande de Noel ». Quoique ça serait original. »

« La ferme ! » grommela-t-elle en se dégageant

« Langage miss Mills ! » Les enfants sursautèrent en voyant Regina, un plateau en main, débouler dans le salon. Elle déposa le plateau garni de petits bonhommes en pain d'épices sur la petite table avant de se tourner vers sa fille « Je ne te connaissais pas aussi vulgaire. » la sermonna la jeune femme

« Pardon maman. »

« C'est ma faute Regina, désolé. »

« Surveille ton langage aussi. Il ne manquerait plus que ma mère entende cela. »

Henry fronça les sourcils alors mais ne releva pas. Au lieu de cela il se tourna vers le plateau « Du pain d'épice ? »

« C'est la tradition ici. » répondit Evelyn

« Nous on mange des chamallow. »

« On en fera aussi Henry. » promit Regina en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule « Vous avez décoré admirablement le salon, c'est très joli. »

« Il nous manque la grande rambarde à faire avec cette grosse guirlande là. »

« Soyez prudents. Je retourne en cuisine. »

Evelyn attrapa la guirlande et, suivie d'Henry, ils l'installèrent autour de la rampe menant au premier. Puis Evelyn sortit une boite à chaussures rouge « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sans répondre, elle l'ouvrit et en sortie une longue chaussette qui semblait assez vieille sur laquelle était brodée en lettres d'or « _Evelyn_ » puis, dans la boite, une seconde chaussette sur laquelle _« Regina_ » était marquée.

« Elles sont jolies. »

« Oui … » Elle les prit et les attacha au rebord de la cheminée.

Henry jeta un œil alors dans la boite et nota qu'il en restait une dernière. Il se douta alors qu'elle devait appartenir au père d'Evelyn. Il referma consciencieusement la boite alors et se concentra sur toutes les décorations finalement installées.

Et lorsqu'Emma rentra, couverte de neige, Regina se rua dans l'entrée en la sommant de quitter ses bottes boueuses et ses vêtements trempées.

« Nous avons une salle d'eau en bas, change-toi là-bas. »

« Ok merci … Oh … C'est quoi le programme ? »

« Nous déjeunons dans 30 minutes, le repas est fait pour ce soir, les décorations mises … Il n'y a plus rien à faire qu'à profiter. »

« Ca, ca me plait ! »

« Allez file, je t'apporte tes vêtements. »

Emma se déchaussa puis se rendit dans la petite salle de bain où ne résidaient qu'un lavabo et une petite cabine de douche. Elle se déshabilla et bientôt Regina toqua à la porte « Emma ? Tes vêtements. » La jolie blonde lui ouvrit la porte alors et attrapa le bras de Regina pour l'attirer dans la petite pièce « Mais qu'est-ce qu… »

Soudain les lèvres de la jolie blonde se collèrent avec fougue aux siennes, l'empêchant de parler. Elle la colla contre la porte, coinçant son corps entre le sien et la porte. Par réflexe, Regina agrippa les hanches d'Emma avant de descendre subrepticement ses mains pour presser fermement les fesses rebondis et à peine couvertes par la culotte en lycra.

Un léger gémissement de part et d'autre et soudain Regina la repoussa doucement « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » soupira-t-elle « Non pas que ça me déplaise mais … Pour quelqu'un qui aimerait attendre et prendre les choses doucement, je te trouve bien entreprenante. »

Emma lui sourit « J'avais envie. » dit-elle mutinement

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Avec les enfants dans les parages, on reste discrètes alors … On peut profiter un peu non ? »

« Tu joues avec le feu je te l'ai déjà dis. » la sermonna Regina qui sentait sa résistance faillir dès que les mains d'Emma étaient sur son corps. Elle respectait le choix d'Emma d'attendre mais il était difficile d'honorer sa promesse quand la jolie blonde était entreprenante.

« Je pensais que ça te plairait. »

« Oh ça me plait, bien plus que ce que tu crois, et c'est bien là le problème. »

« Miss Mills n'aurait-elle pas assez de self-control pour résister à une femme ? »

Regina la fixa d'un regard qui déstabilisa Emma quelques secondes, avant de l'attraper par la nuque et de la coller à elle dans un baiser tout aussi fougueux. « Tu n'aurais pas du … » dit-elle entre 2 baisers « … Te dévêtir … » murmura-t-elle en glissant ses mains sur les fesses rebondis d'Emma « … De la sorte … » finit-elle d'expirer alors qu'elle plongea ses lèvres dans le cou de la jolie blonde, léchant sexuellement la naissance de sa nuque.

« Regina … » soupira Emma, totalement à la merci de la sulfureuse brunette

Regina la prit et retourna la situation en la collant à son tour contre la porte. Elle le savait, Emma voulait attendre, elle-même n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ni de la manière de procéder quand il s'agissait de deux femmes. Elle pourrait être maladroite, incapable de la satisfaire et pourtant, à ce moment précis, la seule chose qu'elle désirait entendre était les gémissements de plaisir d'Emma.

Elle fit cascader ses lèvres de la nuque jusqu'au point de pulsation du cou, Emma lâchant sa tête en arrière pour lui donner plus facilement accès.

« Emma … » murmura-t-elle contre sa peau « S'il te plait … » dit-elle alors que ses mains devenaient plus curieuses « Demande-moi … » ses doigts se glissèrent subrepticement sous le débardeur de la jolie blonde « D'arrêter tout de suite. » sa cuisse droite se glissa contre l'entrejambe d'Emma, exerçant de légères pressions qui firent frissonner Emma « Emma …. » elle lécha suavement le lobe de l'oreille de sa compagne « Je t'en prie. »

Elle le savait si elle ne sentait pas de résistance d'Emma, elle continuerait jusqu'au point de non retour. Et il était hors de question que leur première fois se passe aussi crument dans une salle de bain. Alors, avant même qu'Emma ne la repousse, elle s'écarta, faisant naitre un grognement de frustration d'Emma.

« Regina … »

« Il ne faut pas. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. »

« Désolée … »

« Ne le sois pas, vraiment. » Elle lui caressa la joue « J'attendrais que tu sois prête, mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi. Nous nous aimons assez pour ne pas avoir à se le prouver physiquement, en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant. Evidemment que j'ai envie de toi, même si je ne sais pas encore ce que cela implique vraiment. »

« Je suis aussi dans le flou que toi. »

« Alors nous avancerons ensemble. »

« Ouais, c'est une chose de se tripoter, s'en est une autre de coucher ensemble hein … »

« C'est … Un autre stade oui. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait regarder …Enfin tu vois … »

« Non pas vraiment, quoi ? »

« Bah tu sais … Genre … Des … Des films …. Enfin, tu vois … Pour adultes … »

Regina écarquilla les yeux en comprenant les paroles d'Emma, puis vira rouge pivoine « Emma ! »

« Bah quoi ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait … s'en inspirer. »

« Emma ! Non ! As-tu … En as-tu déjà vu ? » bafouilla Regina, plus gênée que jamais

« Quoi des pornos ? »

Regina lui plaqua la main sur la bouche « Vas-tu te taire oui ! Les enfants ne sont pas loin ! »

Emma retira la main intrusive de la jolie brune et pouffa de rire « Jamais de pornos lesbiens non. »

Sous-entendus qu'elle avait déjà du voir des films pour adultes, Regina détourna le regard, les joues en feu, ne pouvant soutenir le regard d'Emma « Oh mon Dieu … » soupira-t-elle, soudainement plus que gênée

« Hey, c'est ok si tu veux pas, c'était juste une suggestion. Tu vois parce que … Bah parce qu'on sait pas comment s'y prendre c'est tout. »

« Nous trouverons ! » argua Regina « Le sujet est clos. »

« Hey pas besoin de te braquer de la sorte. » s'offusqua Emma alors que Regina avait déjà tourné les talons « Regina ! »

Pour toute réponse, Regina se figea, tournant le dos à Emma « Le déjeuner est bientôt prêt. » Puis elle referma la porte.

Emma grimaça, se massant la nuque : ce qui était une blague, certes de mauvais gout, avait tourné amèrement pour la jolie blonde. Elle oubliait parfois que Regina avait eu une éducation plus stricte, une enfance et adolescence plus contraignante que la sienne. Elle devait faire attention, et plus encore quand sa mère et sa sœur seraient là.

Elle grogna alors en se tapant le front contre la porte avant de se changer rapidement puis de rejoindre les enfants qui arguaient sur ce qui devait trôner au sommet du sapin

« Hey, il se passe quoi ? »

« Une étoile ! »

« Un ange ! »

« Une étoile ! »

« Hey, hey ! On se calme, ok ? Alors on m'explique ? »

« Henry veut mettre une étoile sur le sapin, sauf que nous avons l'habitude de mettre un ange. »

Emma haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Henry « Pourquoi pas un ange ? »

« Parce que. » Répondit-il simplement

« Hey, ça marche pas comme ça si t'as pas d'excuses valables. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lança Regina en sortant de la cuisine, dénouant son tablier

« Henry veut une étoile et moi un ange sur le sapin. »

Imitant Emma, Regina haussa un sourcil avant de prendre l'étoile des mains d'Henry et l'ange de celles d'Evelyn et les jugea quelques secondes « Nous avons toujours mis un ange sur l'arbre. » répondit simplement Regina

« Henry, pour ta défense ? » lança Emma

« … »

L'ado restant muet, Regina tendit l'ange à sa fille « Nous montrons donc l'ange. » conclut la jeune femme tandis qu'Henry détourna le visage, bras croisés. Emma nota l'énervement de son fils mais laissa couler.

Et quand Evelyn monta sur l'escabeau pour accrocher l'ange, Henry quitta la pièce pour monter à l'étage sans que personne ne s'en rende compte … Avant que Regina n'annonce que le repas était servi.

« Ou est Henry ? » lança Evelyn

« Je vais le chercher. » Emma monta alors à l'étage et toqua 3 fois à la porte de la chambre. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle prit sur elle d'ouvrir la dite porte pour trouver son fils allongé sur le ventre sur le lit, le nez dans un livre « Hey … On mange. »

« Pas faim. » maugréa-t-il

« T'es sûr ? Ca sent super bon. »

« J'me réserve pour ce soir. »

« Tu mens très mal. C'est cette histoire d'ange qui te fout en boule ? »

« … »

« Hey Henry, il se passe quoi là ? Y'a un problème avec Evelyn ? »

« Non. »

« Henry … »

« Et si c'était le cas hein ?! En quoi c'est un problème ! On a le droit de pas s'aimer tout le temps. » argua l'ado

« Houlà … T'es vraiment en pétard. T'as bien choisi ton jour. »

Henry retourna à la lecture de son livre avant qu'Emma ne lui retire des mains « Hey ! »

« Avant on se parlait, on se disait les choses … Depuis quand tu gardes tout pour toi ? »

« Depuis que tu passes plus de temps avec Regina qu'avec moi. » lança-t-il sur un ton glacial

« Okayyyy … Je croyais que ça te plaisait que Regina et moi on sorte ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a changé ? »

« … »

« Hey Henry … »

Soudain l'ado se redressa faisant face à sa mère « Y'a rien. » Puis il se leva alors et sortit de la pièce, laissant Emma complètement défaite et surprise. Elle avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir affaire à un ado difficile, rebelle ou encore insolent. Au contraire, son fils était studieux, intelligent, et doux avec sa mère. Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où ils s'étaient disputés violemment jusqu'à ne plus s'adresser la parole durant des jours et des jours.

Emma n'était pas du genre à laisser les choses stagnées. Elle devait parler à son fils avant les festivités de ce soir et aussi, et surtout, l'arrivée des Mills demain.

En attendant, elle descendit rejoindre les Mills, et eut la surprise de découvrir Henry à table, discutant gentiment avec Evelyn. Elle fronça les sourcils alors mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant s'asseoir aux cotés de Regina pour entamer le repas.

« Alors, comment se déroule le reste de la journée ? » demanda Emma en mâchouillant une part de quiche

« Il faut finir d'emballer les cadeaux. Puis j'ai quelques ajustements à faire pour la cuisine. Nous dinons vers 20h pour avoir fini le plat principal juste avant la messe de Minuit. Puis en revenant, vers les minuits, nous pouvons ouvrir chacun un cadeau, en en laissant pour le lendemain. Les cadeaux ouverts, nous prenons le dessert et ensuite … au lit. »

Emma haussa un sourcil, amusée « Et bah dis donc, c'est quasi militaire. Pas de place à l'improvisation … Euh attends … Messe de Minuit ? »

« Oui. »

Les regards d'Emma et Henry se croisèrent alors « On … On a jamais été à la messe nous. Genre, jamais … Ni pour Noel, ni pour autre chose de religieux tu vois. »

« Oh … Je vois. Et bien … Vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous suivre, nous comprendrons. »

Emma lui sourit alors avant de se racler la gorge et, entre 2 gorgées « Bah … On … On pourrait venir et découvrir. Après tout, ça pourrait nous plaire. Hein Henry ? »

« … »

« Oh non, non Emma. Vraiment, ca ne nous vexera pas. »

« On peut faire un effort. Et puis c'est notre premier Noel ensemble. » Emma posa une de ses mains sur celle de Regina en lui souriant

« Très bien, avec joie. »

Et le repas se déroula sans qu'aucun ne remarque qu'Henry non seulement ne prononça aucun mot mais toucha à peine à son assiette.

Et lorsque le repas se finit, chacun débarrassa avant qu'Henry ne file dans sa chambre, prétextant devoir faire encore quelques paquets. Evelyn l'imita et bientôt Emma fit de même. Seule Regina resta au rez-de-chaussée pour peaufiner le repas du soir et envisager le repas du midi qui accueillerait 2 bouches supplémentaires.

* * *

Regina était heureuse : au pied du sapin, une dizaine de cadeaux trônaient, la cheminée était allumée, la radio diffusait de doux chants de Noel, une odeur sucrée de pain d'épice et de cannelle flottait dans l'air, tout était parfait. Regina avait demandé à ce que chacun se mette sur son 31 afin d'aller à la messe dans leurs plus beaux atours.

Postée près de la cheminée, fixant les buches crépitant dans l'âtre, Regina était pensive : tout ce qu'il s'était passé en seulement quelques mois, depuis qu'Emma avait débarqué dans sa vie. Et les voilà, en couple depuis une semaine, passant une des fêtes les plus familiales qui soit ensemble. Ensemble et heureuses.

Elle avait appliqué les conseils de Granny et avait occulté, pour ce soir, l'arrivée imminente de sa mère et sa sœur le lendemain. Elle voulait profiter de cette soirée avec sa fille, Emma et Henry. Elle voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite.

Et lorsqu'Emma descendit les marches dans sa longue robe bleu marine, Regina en oublia de respirer. Son regard vaquait sur toutes les parcelles du corps d'Emma : de sa poitrine avantageusement mise en avant, ses bras nus, ses hanches cintrées, son ventre plat … Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux ramenés sur le coté droit, ses boucles blondes cascadant sur son épaule droite.

« Tu es … Superbe. »

« Merci. Tu sais que je sors cette tenue que pour les occasions rares. »

« Je suis flattée donc que tu la portes ce soir. »

« Tu es magnifique aussi. » lança Emma en fixant la belle robe en velours bordeaux que portait la jolie brune.

Elles se sourient avant qu'Evelyn ne descende à son tour dans une petite robe de satin robe pâle et des cheveux rehaussés en un chignon laissant quelques mèches tomber sur ses épaules « Evelyn … Une vraie petite femme. » constata avec plaisir Emma

« Merci. Ou est Henry ? »

« Je vais le chercher, il est surement en train de se battre avec sa cravate. » s'amusa Emma

Et alors que la jeune femme disparut à l'étage, Evelyn se tourna vers sa mère « Ca va être un Noel particulier n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, certainement un des meilleurs depuis bien longtemps. » lança Regina en la prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

« Hey, je peux entrer ? » lança Emma en glissant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte

Assis au bord de son lit, Henry ne répondit pas. Habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste de la même couleur, il avait autour de son col une cravate dénouée.

« Ah je savais que tu n'y arriverais pas. » Emma s'approcha et s'assit à coté de son fils « De l'aide pour la cravate ?

« Non … J'ai pas envie d'en mettre. »

« Ca ferait mieux pour la messe. »

« Pourquoi on est obligé d'aller à la messe ?! On y a jamais été avant ! »

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas habituel et qu'on croit pas à ces choses-là mais … Fais un effort, ça ferait plaisir à Regina. »

« … »

« Elle a déjà fort à faire avec l'arrivée de sa mère demain … J'aimerais qu'on fasse bonne impression. Et j'aimerais surtout qu'on passe un bon Noel, tu peux faire ça ? »

Henry fixa alors sa mère et soupira en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de cette dernière « Ok … »

Emma lui sourit « Allez, montre-moi cette cravate récalcitrante. »

* * *

Le repas se déroula dans un calme tout relatif : car si Emma et Regina pensaient au lendemain, les enfants, eux, pensaient déjà à l'ouverture de leur cadeau le soir même.

Regina ne cessait de jeter quelques regards discrets vers une Emma plus belle que jamais tandis que la belle blonde faisait un effort sans précédent pour se tenir correctement et ne pas tacher sa belle robe.

« Pourquoi y'a autant de fourchettes ? » lança-t-elle complètement perdue

« Il faut aller de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur : de l'entrée au dessert. » répondit Evelyn

« Oh ok. Mais pourquoi on peut pas se servir de la fourchette et du couteau à salade pour la viande ou le poisson ? »

« Le mélange des saveurs. Même si c'est subtil, on ne mélange pas les gouts et chaque chose à sa place, comme le verre à vin, le verre à eau et la flûte à champagne. » rajouta Regina

« Je suppose que ta mère est à cheval là-dessus ? »

« Assez oui. J'ai été élevée ainsi, j'en ais fais de même avec Evelyn. »

Henry grimaça alors avant de jeter un œil vers sa mère qui semblait aussi dubitative que lui. Il pouffa de rire discrètement avant de choisir au hasard une fourchette qu'il planta dans sa dinde, sous les yeux d'une Evelyn mi amusée, mi effarée.

« Tu as donné à Granny sa soirée ? »

« Je lui ais donné une semaine. »

« Ca veut dire que Miss Mills sera aux fourneaux ?! » s'étonna Emma

« Devrais-je me sentir vexée d'une telle question ou du ton employé ? »

« Non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est étonnant que tu te mettes aux fourneaux alors que ta mère sera là ? »

« Je lui ais donné une semaine, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle a accepté. Elle reviendra demain dans la matinée, elle a su être convaincante. »

« Super comme ça, tu passeras plus de temps avec moi ! »

« Tu as peur de te retrouver en tête à tête avec ma mère ? » s'amusa la belle brune

« Evidemment ! Vu la trouille que tu as toi, alors que c'est ta mère, qu'est-ce que je dois ressentir moi ? »

« La trouille ? »

« Ouais la trouille. Tu as peur de ta mère … Quelle mère peut inspirer la peur à sa fille ? Et tu penses que moi je ne n'aurais pas peur ? Je suis brave mais pas à ce point-là. »

Regina fixa Emma, incrédule presque choquée, de tels propos « Emma ! »

« Bah quoi c'est vrai non ? Tu as peur depuis que tu sais qu'elles seront là demain. »

« Je n'ai pas … peur. J'appréhende seulement … »

« Seulement quoi ? »

« … Leur point de vue. »

Henry se redressa alors et posa ses couverts si fort que cela attira l'attention de tous à table « C'est … C'est bientôt l'heure non ? » balbutia-t-il alors que Regina jeta un œil à sa montre

« Il a raison, nous devons nous mettre en route. » Elle se leva, suivit d'Emma, puis se pencha vers la jeune femme « On en reparlera plus tard. »

* * *

Henry n'avait jamais cru à Dieu, ni à toutes ces choses religieuses que l'on pouvait lire dans la Bible. A vrai dire, pour lui, la Bible n'était que la toute première secte sacralisée et officielle du monde. Sa mère avait un point de vue moins radical sur la chose mais ne nourrissait pas non plus un engouement pour la religion.

Ses parents étaient athées, elle-même était sans religion aucune, pas de baptême ni de communion. Pas de dimanche à l'église ou de messe de minuit à Noel. Pas de croix accrochée à l'entrée de la maison ou de prière autour de la table.

Oui, il n'y avait pas moins à leur place qu'Emma et Henry dans une église. Alors quand ils rentrèrent dans la cathédrale St Patrick, Emma se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise avant que l'espace grandiose et lumineux, ainsi que l'ambiance particulière de Noel, ne la surprenne « Wow. »

« Je suppose que ce n'est en rien l'église de … Storybrooke. »

« Rien à voir c'est sur. Même si j'y ais pas souvent mis les pieds. »

Pour Noel, la cathédrale avait revêtu ses habits de lumière, la chorale entonnant un gracieux « Oh Holy Night » tandis que les fidèles, simples passants ou touristes prenaient place sur les bancs en bois de chaque coté de l'allée centrale.

Evelyn et Henry encadrèrent Emma et Regina qui s'assirent en bout de banc. Emma aurait voulu poser sa main sur celle de Regina mais fut soudainement prise de doute « Hey … » murmura-t-elle en se pensant vers Regina

« Oui ? »

« Dis … C'est pas … Enfin, c'est pas contradictoire de se retrouver ici ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« L'église n'est pas contre les homosexuels ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Certes. Mais moi je n'ais rien contre l'église. »

« Oh … Ok. »

« Evitons simplement les démonstrations affectives ici. »

Et quand le prêtre entra et pris place, Emma n'écouta en rien son discours. La seule chose qu'elle voyait était ce plafond et ses arches en pierres immenses, ses vitraux multicolores et ses longues colonnes qui semblaient soutenir la nef à bout de bras, des tonnes de pierres habilement encastrées.

Même si Emma n'était pas croyante, elle ne pouvait que reconnaitre la grandeur de personnes si croyantes qu'elles bâtissaient des choses frôlant les lois de l'apesanteur. Durant tout l'office, et même si elle ne chantait pas les cantiques de Noel, Emma devait bien reconnaitre que l'ambiance générale était séduisante.

Quant à Henry, il rechigna à se lever sans cesse pour rien, ne chanta pas les cantiques qu'ils trouvaient ringards, n'admira pas la cathédrale tant ses yeux se fermaient d'ennuis et de sommeil.

Et lorsque la messe fut finie, Emma ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la structure où la messe elle-même « Franchement, c'était géniale. Bon, les trucs sur Jésus je passe mais … Je dois bien reconnaitre que même si on est pas croyant, c'était pas mal. »

« Ravie que ça t'ait plu alors. Henry qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

« Ouais … »

Le peu d'enthousiasme de l'ado n'offusqua personne tant Emma reprit la parole pour détailler la messe et demander à Regina telle ou telle signification. Mais Evelyn, elle, remarqua le changement s'attitude du garçon depuis quelques heures.

Voulant en savoir plus, elle le prit par le bras et ils pressèrent le pas pour se retrouver à quelques dizaines de mètres de Regina et Emma

« Alors tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Tout va bien. »

« Non c'est faux, tu mens très mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Comme si tu me connaissais bien. »

Evelyn fronça les sourcils alors « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ta mère et toi, vous savez tellement ce qui est mieux pour nous, pauvres ploucs du Maine. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« … »

« Henry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Rien. »

« Hey les enfants ça va ? » lança Emma derrière eux

« Nickel ! » lança faussement joyeux Henry

Il rejoignit sa mère tandis qu'Evelyn resta en retrait, pensive et frustrée.

* * *

A leur retour dans la demeure des Mills, chacun déposa ses vêtements avant de se réunir autour de l'arbre afin d'ouvrir, chacun, un cadeau.

« Tiens, il est pour toi celui-là. » annonça Emma en tendant un paquet ressemblant à un vêtement à Evelyn « Je savais pas ce qui te plairait … Tu dois avoir une garde-robe bien garnie déjà … »

Evelyn prit le paquet avant de l'ouvrir et découvrit une large étole en soie bordeaux et noire « Elle est magnifique ! »

« Vraiment ? Ta mère m'a aidé. »

Evelyn vint enlacer Emma, ce qui surprit la jeune femme, avant de lui donner à son tour son cadeau « Ce n'est pas grand-chose …. » Emma ouvrit la petite boite et découvrit un pendentif en argent massif rond avec un cygne gravé dedans « Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir. Et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous deux. »

« Il est superbe. Tu me le mets ? » Evelyn lui sourit avant de lui mettre, sous les yeux amoureux et attendris de Regina.

« A mon tour. Emma ... Ce cadeau est plus symbolique qu'autre chose, il est pour vous deux. »

Elle lui tendit une boite plate rectangulaire. Emma invita Henry à s'asseoir à ses cotés pour découvrir son contenu ensemble. Elle déchira le papier et ouvrit la boite pour découvrir 2 chaussettes identiques à celles accrochées à la cheminée. Elle les prit dans ses mains et constata les broderies nominatives « Oh Regina … »

« Je pense qu'elles ont largement leur place ici. »

« Henry, tu les mets s'il te plait. »

L'ado les prit et, en silence, les accrocha aux cotés des deux autres. Et en voyant toutes ces chaussettes les unes à coté des autres, il frissonna.

« Henry … C'est pour toi. »

Il se retourna et vit Evelyn, planté derrière lui, tenant dans ses mains un immense cadeau rectangulaire d'au moins un mètre de haut. Elle lui tendit le paquet qu'il hésita à prendre avant de céder et d'ouvrir consciencieusement le paquet. Et ce qu'il découvrit le surpris autant qu'il lui plut : il s'agissait vraisemblablement un portrait du jeune garçon, habillé en chevalier, chevauchant un destrier à la robe caramel.

« C'est pas grand-chose mais … »

« Il est magnifique. » souffla-t-il, impressionné par l'habileté et l'exécution « T'as fais ça avec le kit de dessin que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Exact. Je me suis entrainée un moment pour arriver à un résultat à peu près potable. »

Il la fixa alors et lui sourit « Merci, il est génial. »

Emma et Regina étaient les témoins silencieux et admiratifs de l'interaction de leurs bambins. Puis Emma offrit à son fils un énième jeu vidéo tandis que Regina offrit à Evelyn le fameux recueil de poésie vu quelques jours plus tôt dans une librairie.

Les cadeaux offerts et déballés, les estomacs criaient famines. Emma annonça avec ferveur alors que les chamallow n'attendaient qu'eux !

Regina apporta un plateau garnis d'une vingtaine de chamallow, des crackers, mais aussi du chocolat fondu « Oh Regina …. Je t'aime, définitivement ! »

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt ton estomac qui parle ? »

« Certainement ! »

Chacun dégusta alors les chamallow, grillés au feu de bois ou simplement plongé dans le chocolat fondu. Jamais Regina n'avait mangé aussi calorique en un dessert, mais voir la lueur de plaisir et de joie dans les yeux d'Emma lui faisait oublier toute considération calorique.

Et c'est dans les rires, les chants de Noel, et les regards langoureux que chacun termina cette douce soirée de veille de Noel. Quand l'horloge du salon annonça 3h du matin, Regina décréta qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Les yeux emplis de sommeil, les enfants ne se firent pas prier et montèrent, leurs cadeaux en main, en n'oubliant pas d'embrasser chacune des jeunes femmes, les laissant seules alors.

« Je t'aide à débarrasser ? » lança Emma en se levant

Mais elle fut bien vite arrêtée par Regina qui posa sa main sur son avant-bras « Rien ne presse, assieds-toi. »

Emma reprit place près de la jolie brune qui ne perdit pas un instant avant d'embrasser langoureusement la belle blonde. Agréablement surprise, Emma l'enlaça à son tour avant de la repousser doucement « Hm … Regina, on devrait aller se coucher aussi. Ta mère et ta sœur arrivent dans quelques heures. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on ne ressemble pas à des zombies insomniaques quand elles arriveront, non ? »

« Certes … Mais je n'ai guère envie de clôturer cette magnifique soirée sans gouter à tes lèvres avant. »

Regina la poussa légèrement afin qu'Emma s'allonge sur le sol, la tête presque sous le sapin « Hey tu te souviens que … Que j'aimerais attendre hein ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais rien qui puisse être irréversible. » Dit-elle en embrassant son front, puis son nez, puis ses lèvres, son menton avant de s'appesantir dans son cou, s'attardant sur sa jugulaire.

L'odeur du pin envahissait les narines d'Emma, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt de sapin à faire des choses peu catholiques. Et lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Regina remonter subrepticement de ses hanches à sa poitrine, elle se figea, essayant d'occulter le plaisir qui naissait entre ses cuisses, cette moiteur caractéristique lorsque Regina posait ses mains sur elle.

Si elle s'écoutait, elle lui donnerait accès à son intimité sans même réfléchir, mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore, pas maintenant … Alors elle grogna de frustration quand elle repoussa Regina qui la fixa, incrédule « S'il te plait … »

« Trop loin ? »

« Pas assez, c'est là le problème. »

« Je ne comprends pas : tu aimerais … ou pas ? »

« J'adorerais, si tu savais comme j'aimerais passer la nuit avec toi sous ce sapin, à t'embrasser, te toucher … Te faire l'amour mais … »

« Mais pas encore. »

« Je sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi. Tu es magnifique, désirable, à chaque fois que tu poses tes mains sur moi, je suis troublée mais … J'ai la trouille. De l'inconnu, de l'après … »

Regina l'aida à se redresser « Parce que ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. Et que cette relation est bien différente de toutes celles que j'avais avant. Non pas parce que tu es une femme, mais parce que l'implication est différente. Comme je te le disais : cette relation pour moi c'est … C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux. Je t'aime et … Je pensais pas que j'aimerais quelqu'un si fort si vite. Et ça me fait peur … »

« Ca te fait peur de m'aimer ? »

« D'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort en si peu de temps. D'être attachée à toi comme si nous étions ensemble depuis des années alors qu'on se connait que depuis quelques mois et qu'on sort officiellement ensemble que depuis une semaine. On est pratiquement chez toi depuis le début des vacances et maintenant, on dort chez toi … C'est comme si … Comme si tout allait trop vite. »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Tu … Est-ce que tu veux qu'on stoppe tout ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, non. J'ai pas dis ça ! J'ai dis ça ? »

« Non enfin ... T

u dis que tout va trop vite alors … »

« Non, je … J'aime ce que je vis avec toi, j'arrive simplement pas à me rendre compte de la facilité avec laquelle notre relation avance. C'était pourtant pas gagné au départ … Mais je ne regrette rien. Je dis juste qu'avec un départ aussi fulgurant, aller doucement ne serait pas inutile. »

« Je suis d'accord. J'ai seulement un gros problème. »

« Lequel ? »

« Quand je te vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir t'embrasser et te toucher. »

« Ah … En effet, c'est un gros gros problème. » s'amusa Emma « A vrai dire, c'est mon lot quotidien tu vois. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, je suis terriblement trop belle, du coup les gens ne peuvent s'empêcher de vouloir me regarder, m'apprécier, me toucher. C'est un fardeau si dur à porter tu sais … »

« Oh je vois … Mais j'espère que je suis la seule qui ais le droit de te toucher ! » ironisa Regina

« La seule et unique. »

« Alors, s'il n'y a que moi, je crois pouvoir faire un effort et attendre, tant que je sais que tu seras près de moi quand le moment serait là. »

Emma lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui murmurer à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres « Joyeux Noel Regina. »

« Joyeux Noel Emma. »

Sur ce, elles se levèrent toutes les 2 et c'est main dans la main qu'elles montèrent à l'étage. Et avant que Regina n'entre dans sa chambre, Emma la retint par le bras. Elle lui sourit alors et sortit de derrière son dos un brin de gui qu'elle mit au dessus d'elles. Regina sourit alors avant qu'elle ne l'enlace. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent une dernière fois, longue et tendre fois, avant que leur chemin ne se sépare et que chacune ne trouve la porte de sa chambre respective. C'est avec un dernier coup d'œil à chacune qu'elles disparurent derrière leur porte de chambre.

Elles s'endormirent ce soir-là sans penser au lendemain, sans imaginer cette rencontre qui angoissait tant Regina. Oui, pour l première fois depuis le début de cette journée, Regina avait totalement occulté le fait que sa mère viendrait bousculer leur petite famille fraichement installée.

Demain serait un autre jour, plus ardu, plus compliqué.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une arrivée stressante, des présentations étonnantes, une rebellion surprenante, une neige capricieuse ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	17. De mère en filles

**Hello mes cherriiiiiiisss ***_mode Cristina Cordula ON*****_

**Avant tout : plus de 400 reviews ! O_O' **

**En fait, vous dire merci serait bien pâlichon face à votre fidélité et votre engouement ! **

**Mais bon, je me lance quand même : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *_***

**Enfin voilà, je suis contente ! J'ai aussi reçu mon contrat pour mes futurs publications numériques \o/**

**Donc malgré le froid, je garde la pêche (car pas facile de d'écrire quand on sent plus le bout de ses doigts XD !)**

**J'ai aussi pris une résolution, concernant mes reviews : je sais que beaucoup d'auteurs le font, je ne le fais que rarement donc, c'est décidé : A présent, je répondrais aux reviews, promis ! XD **

**(ouais je sais, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde, mais finalement je pense que ça peut instaurer un contact avec mes lecteurs, autre que "_j'écris, vous reviewez_" puis ça peut ausi répondre à des questions que certains se posent ou des éclaircissements. Attention, pas de Fic-spoilers hein :p).**

**Enfin bref, trêve de blabla, beaucoup l'attendaient : bienvenue à Cora et Zelena dans notre histoire ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**De mère en filles**

Jamais Emma ne pensait voir Regina aussi stressée, elle qui contrôlait tout, de son image à sa vie entière, de son magazine à ses sentiments. Et aujourd'hui, en ce matin du 25 Décembre, elle faisait les 100 pas dans le salon, tournant et retournant en rond, jusqu'à donner le tournis à Emma, Henry et Evelyn.

« Regina … Je t'en pris, viens t'asseoir. »

« C'est impossible. Je ne cesse de ressasser tous les points de la journée : est-ce que le repas sera prêt et bon, les cadeaux seront-ils convenables … C'est n'importe quoi, je n'ais jamais été aussi nerveuse, pas même le jour de mon mariage. »

Emma était amusée mais se gardait bien de le lui montrer. A vrai dire, si la situation était inversée, elle ne savait pas qu'elle réaction aurait pu avoir ses parents en découvrant Regina et leur relation.

« Hey relax ok ? Tout ira bien. Au pire, elle me détestera et te reniera, au mieux, elle m'accueillera dans la famille bon gré mal gré. »

« Me renier ? »

« Ou te déshériter, j'en sais rien moi … » Regina laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'embrasser la jolie blonde sur le front « C'est pour quoi ça ? »

« Rien. Je suis simplement heureuse que tu sois là. »

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire avant qu'Emma ne jette un œil sur la pendule « A quelle heure elles doivent débarquer ? »

« Ma mère m'a envoyé un message à 10h pour me dire qu'elles venaient d'atterrir. Le temps que Marco les conduisent ici, elles ne devraient pas tarder. »

A ce moment là, les enfants descendirent tous les 2 « Alors, comment on procède ? » lança Evelyn

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suppose que si grand-mère voit Emma tout de suite, elle va se poser des questions … Est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas mieux introduire le sujet d'abord et présenter Emma et Henry ensuite ? »

Regina soupira « Oui, tu as certainement raison. » Puis elle se tourna vers Emma « Ca ne t'embête pas ? »

« Non, je préfère d'ailleurs. Elle passera sa stupeur et son incompréhension d'abord sur toi. » s'amusa Emma

Mais sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, le visage d'Henry se ferma, fronçant les sourcils avant qu'il ne remonte les marches « Bah tu vas ou ? » lança sa mère

« Je monte, de toute manière, elles arrivent. » dit-il en pointant du doigt la fenêtre donnant sur l'allée devant la maison. Regina se figea alors avant de sentir les lèvres d'Emma sur sa joue « Courage. » lui souffla-t-elle avant de monter les marches puis de se retourner une dernière fois pour croiser le regard noisette de Regina. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire rassurant, sourire qui gonfla de courage et d'amour Regina qui sursauta presque en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée. Evelyn glissa alors sa main dans la sienne et exerça une timide pression.

Un peu plus rassurée, elle souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Qu'il était étrange d'avoir en face de soi les personnes qui étaient sensées être les plus proches de Regina mais qui apparaissaient, au final, comme de véritables inconnues : sa mère n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, 2 jours en été quelques années auparavant. Il semblait que le temps n'avait pas de prise sur elle : sa chevelure châtain aux reflets auburn naturels étaient attachés en un chignon d'un autre temps. Habillée d'un tailleur dans un gris anthracite qu'elle affectionnait, Cora Mills avait, pour une femme de son âge, un corps qui ne pouvait faire rougir les femmes de 20 ou 30 ans ses cadettes.

La femme d'un âge mûr se tenait là, droite comme un « i », loin des accolades qu'une si longue absence entre une mère et sa fille auraient pu suggérer. Au lieu de cela, elle afficha un large sourire « Regina chérie ! »

« Mère. »

« Tu es radieuse ! »

« Merci. Tu es … inchangée. » lança Regina, quelque peu tendue

La jeune entra alors pour laisser place à une plantureuse rousse aux yeux bleus perçants et immenses. Regina lui sourit alors, là encore les retrouvailles restant très discrètes « Sis' ! »

« Lena. »

La rousse incendiaire l'attrapa dans ses bras, respectant quand même un espace de sécurité avant de reculer « Tu es superbe ! »

« Toi aussi. »

Zelena était une femme magnifique. Elle tenait énormément de sa mère. Car même si Cora ne pourrait renier Regina, il était encore plus flagrant de voir Zelena et Cora l'une à coté de l'autre. C'était bien simple : Zelena était la copie parfaite de sa mère, mais en plus jeune.

Regina avait hérité les cheveux noirs ébène de son père et le teint légèrement latin de sa famille paternelle. Et si le sujet était tabou et largement évité dans la famille Mills, tous savaient que Zelena et Regina n'avait pas le même père. Car oui, avant de connaitre l'homme qui deviendrait son mari, Cora avait eu une aventure fugace qui ne lui avait laissé qu'un souvenir bien particulier : un bébé.

Quand elle rencontra Henry Mills, Cora était enceinte et Henry éleva la petite comme sa propre fille. Puis Regina était apparue 2 ans plus tard et les années passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un cours de biologie traitant du sang, des différents rhésus et d'un test sanguin ne mettent la puce à l'oreille d'une Zelena adolescente mais pleinement lucide sur ce que voulait dire les résultats.

Ayant demandé des explications à sa mère, cette dernière décida de dire la vérité à ses filles qui prirent la nouvelle avec plus ou moins de réaction. Et ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'un timide, mais bien présent, fossé se creusa entre les 2 sœurs.

Et quand Zelena eut l'occasion de partir et de s'affranchir de l'emprise de sa mère, elle n'hésita pas, laissant sa sœur en pâture à leur mère. Depuis, les choses s'étaient atténuées, chacune des jeunes femmes ayant grandement réussi dans leur vie professionnelle, pour le plus grand plaisir de leur mère et malgré la distance, elles entretenaient des rapports bien plus amicaux que fraternels.

« Entrez. »

Les deux femmes vaquèrent leur regard sur l'entrée d'habitude austère mais qui, pour l'occasion, était décorée du sol au plafond.

« Et bien, fêterais-tu Noel en grande pompe cette année à cause de notre présence ? » s'amusa Cora. Regina lui sourit … _Si tu savais_ … pensa-t-elle alors. « Mais que vois-je ! Cette magnifique jeune fille serait-elle … Evelyn ?! »

« Bonjour grand-mère. » lança Evelyn d'un chaleureux sourire. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher et l'enlacer comme chaque petit enfant le ferait avec sa grand-mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais elle connaissait sa grand-mère et sa répulsion aux effusions et démonstrations physiques. Elle se contenta alors de lui prendre la main et de la serrer dans la sienne.

« Evelyn, si ta mère me l'autorise, je ferais de toi l'égérie de ma future collection pour ados ! »

« Du calme Zelena, elle n'a que 13ans. Et un voyage en Europe n'est pas prévu pour l'instant. » la freina Regina qui n'imaginait pas envoyer sa fille chez sa sœur qu'elle savait incapable de prendre soin d'autre chose qu'elle-même.

« Penses-y, elle ferait fureur sur un podium. » sourit la jolie rousse en prenant une mèche bouclée ébène entre ses doigts « Magnifique. » souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa sœur « Du beau travail sis' ! »

« Merci … Du compliment. Vous … Voulez-vous vous détendre devant un verre ? »

« Volontiers. L'alcool des Premières Classes en avion n'est plus ce que c'était ! » se complaignit Cora avant d'enlever son manteau, qu'attrapa Evelyn au vol pour le déposer sur un porte manteau. Elle échangea un regard avec sa mère avant que cette dernière ne les conduise dans le salon « Whisky ? »

« N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose de moins fort ? »

« Un cidre fait maison ? »

« Parfait. » Regina servit alors les 2 verres et tendit l'oreille en écoutant la conversation entre sa mère et sa fille « Alors Evelyn, le collège ? »

« Ca va très bien. »

« Elle est modeste : elle est la meilleure élève de sa promotion, et l'un des meilleurs résultats du collège entier. »

Cora hoqueta, amusée « Il faut dire que les standards d'un collège public sont certainement moins élevés que dans l'enseignement privé. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as tenu à la mettre dans cet établissement. »

« Il est très bien coté. » se défendit Regina

« Mais tu avais les moyens de la mettre dans un collège privé bien meilleur et offrant de multiples services. » s'offusqua Cora « A moins que ton magazine ne soit plus aussi prospère qu'avant. » conclut-elle

Regina serra les poings avant de sourire faiblement « Mon magazine se porte très bien. »

« Vraiment ? Alors tant mieux. » lança Cora même si l'on sentait qu'elle se fichait bien de savoir si son magazine était en train de couler ou pas.

Regina s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où étaient assises sa mère et sa sœur, sirotant leur cidre dans un silence morne. Si on ne les connaissait pas, on aurait peine à imaginer qu'elles étaient toutes de la même famille, en dépit d'un physique commun évident, et encore moins qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, pour certaines, depuis plus de 3 ans.

« Dis donc sis', je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour les vieilles voitures aux couleurs flashy. »

« Pardon ? »

« La coccinelle jaune dehors. » répondit Zelena en donnant un coup de tête sur le coté.

Regina se figea un quart de seconde avant de sortir la première chose qui lui vit par la tête « Oh non c'est … C'est la voiture de Granny ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Cora « Es-tu devenue si pingre pour ne payer un salaire qui ne permettrait que d'acheter une telle épave ? »

« Non, non c'est … C'est plus affectif qu'autre chose. Elle y tient. »

« Hm … Comment va Granny justement ? »

« Elle va bien. »

« Elle travaille donc toujours ici ? »

« Toujours oui. »

« Ou est-elle ? »

« Je lui ais donné quelques jours pour qu'elle les passe avec sa famille. »

« C'est honorable de ta part. Dois-je en conclure que tu seras une maitresse de maison en tout point ? »

« Tu conclues bien. » soupira Regina qui sentait poindre une migraine au creux de ses tempes.

« Alors … Comment se passe tes visites à travers le monde ? » lança Regina pour changer de sujet

« Très bien. Je suis actuellement basée en Grèce mais en Mars je migre en Chine pour quelques semaines. Charmant pays au demeurant. »

« Et toi Zelena, comment se porte ta nouvelle collection ? »

« Elle va. Je commence a tabler sur la collection été. D'ailleurs, un article dans ton magazine serait la bienvenue. »

« Exiges-tu une interview ? » s'amusa Regina

« Pourquoi pas. Je t'offrirais une entrevue exclusive de la grande styliste Zelena Mills. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« J'en dis que nous serons quelque peu occupées aujourd'hui pour prendre le temps de s'entretenir. » ironisa Regina

« Certes. Mais je reste une semaine à New-York. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Regina « Mais … Comment, pourquoi ? »

« J'avais envie de prendre quelques jours de vacances. »

Regina ne su pas pourquoi mais la perspective d'avoir sa sœur dans la même ville qu'elle ne l'enchantait guère « Et toi mère, tu restes aussi ? »

« Oh non, je dois repartir le 28. » Regina lui sourit faiblement : elle ne savait pas si cette idée l'enchantait ou la peinait « Alors … Mise à part le bon fonctionnement de ton magazine, que nous racontes-tu ? »

Regina déglutit difficilement et tritura ses doigts « Oh … Rien, tout va bien. »

« Pas d'homme en perspective ? » lança mutinement Zelena

« Non, non, pas le temps. » répondit rapidement la jolie brune

« Pas même une touche ? »

« Zelena, ça suffit ! » la coupa Cora « Tu es bien curieuse. »

« Je m'intéresse c'est tout. »

« En fait … » lança Regina, plus hésitante que jamais, attirant l'attention de sa mère et de sa sœur

« Ah tu vois ! » sermonna Zelena

« J'ai … J'ai bien rencontré quelqu'un. » balbutia Regina, molle comme si elle était vidée de toute substance, comme si elle n'était plus dans son corps et qu'elle s'entendait parler et se sentait bouger mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Cora « Et bien, tu sembles bien pâle, que se passe-t-il ? Regina ? »

« Je … Cette personne … Je la connais depuis quelques mois déjà et notre relation ne débute que depuis peu … »

« Et ? »

« Et … » Regina hésita alors, avant de sentir la main de sa fille se poser sur son épaule « Cette personne … a un enfant ! » lança-t-elle

« Oh … Et bien, toi aussi. » concéda Cora « Et donc ? Regina pourquoi sembles-tu si mal à l'aise ? Que vas-tu m'annoncer ? Qu'il est plus vieux que toi ? Que c'est un clochard ? Et pourquoi pas une fille pendant qu'on y est ! » s'amusa Cora d'un sourire sarcastique

A ce moment là, Regina perdit sa belle assurance, son sourire et sa verve. Elle resta là, silencieuse à fixer sa mère quand cette dernière perdit son sourire « Regina ? Tu … »

« Elle s'appelle Emma. » finit par lâcher Regina alors qu'Evelyn exerçait une légère pression d'encouragement sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Co… Comment ? Tu … Veux-tu bien répéter ? » balbutia Cora en fixant sa fille d'yeux ronds alors que Zelena lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Cora se tourna alors vers son ainée « Tu savais ? »

« Oh non, absolument pas ! » lança Zelena en levant ses 2 mains devant elle en guise de défense

Cora se tourna alors de nouveau vers Regina « Explique toi. »

Le ton neutre, limite glacial de sa mère, n'engageait rien de bon pour la jeune femme. Mais soudain, elle croisa le regard de sa fille, et son sourire rassurant, alors elle inspira un grand coup « Nous nous connaissons depuis quelques mois déjà. Notre relation a pris une tournure plus … intime, il y a une semaine. »

« C'est ridicule ! » Regina le savait, sa mère n'était pas du tout acquise à sa cause « Mais enfin … Et Daniel ? »

« Daniel est mon passé mère. Ainsi que toutes les autres relations que j'ai pu avoir après lui. »

« Mais … Une femme Regina ? Voyons, tu te moques de moi ? »

« Absolument pas mère. Je … Je suis amoureuse. » Cora lâcha un hoquet de stupeur « J'aime cette femme. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis sentie aussi sereine. »

« Ridicule … »

« Crois-tu que ça a été facile et évident pour moi ?! Ne crois-tu pas que moi aussi je me suis dis que c'était ridicule et insensé ? J'y ais longuement pensé … Emma m'apporte beaucoup. »

« Mais enfin … Comment peut-on passer d'un homme à … une femme ? As-tu ces penchants depuis longtemps ? »

« Je te l'ai dis, j'ai longtemps lutté pour ce que je pensais être quelque chose d'insensé. Je croyais que c'était juste une curiosité malsaine mais … La vérité est que je suis bien, comme rarement je l'ai été dans ma vie. Je suis sereine et heureuse … Et surtout amoureuse. Cette relation compte mère, pas comme une amourette ou juste une passade, je suis amoureuse et j'ai envie que cette relation marche et dure. » Cora resta silencieuse, tandis que Zelena se fit discrète « Je … Il y a autre chose … »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Elle est ici. Aujourd'hui. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je l'avais invité à passer Noel avec nous bien avant de savoir que vous viendriez. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire non. »

« Et n'as-tu pas pensé que cette situation serait … étrange pour nous ? »

« Elle ne l'est pas pour moi. Emma compte beaucoup pour moi, si elle doit faire partie de ma famille … Autant qu'elle fasse connaissance de la mienne. »

« Je déteste qu'on me mette au pied du mur Regina, tu le sais. »

« Cette situation ne dérange que toi mère. »

Cora se figea alors, tandis que Regina se tourna vers sa fille et opina avant qu'Evelyn ne disparaisse. L'atmosphère se tendit alors, les 3 Mills restant muettes jusqu'à ce que Regina entende des pas derrière elle. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Emma apparut près de Regina, glissant discrètement sa main au creux de ses reins, ce qui donna l'impulsion à Regina pour introduire la jeune femme auprès de sa famille « Mère, Zelena … Voici Emma Swan. Emma, voici ma mère, Cora Mills … »

« Enchantée. » lança Emma pleine d'ardeur en tendant la main vers la femme, mais cette dernière la regarda de haut en bas sans bouger. Emma se rétracta alors dans un sourire figée, avant que Regina ne reprenne la parole

« Et voici ma sœur, Zelena. Zelena, voici Emma. »

Emma réitéra alors et tendit la main vers Zelena « Ravie de vous rencontrer. » A son grand soulagement, elle constata que la jolie rousse lui sourit avant d'accepter sa main et de la serrer chaleureusement

« Moi de même. »

Puis Henry apparut alors et Regina posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules « Et voici Henry, le fils d'Emma. »

Après un hoquet de surprise, Cora lança « Excusez moi, j'ai besoin de me rafraichir. » en fendant la foule et en s'éclipsant sans se retourner, laissant une mauvaise ambiance derrière elle. Zelena soupira alors et échangea un regard avec sa sœur avant qu'Emma ne prenne la parole.

« Eh bah ça a pas été si horrible que ça. » ironisa-t-elle

« Oh ne crois pas ça. »

« Oui, c'est encore pire quand elle ne dit rien. Notre mère est une championne dans ce domaine. On aurait aimé qu'elle hurle ou crie, mais elle a toujours préféré le silence, ce qui est encore plus morbide. »

« Super … J'ai du soucis à me faire alors ? »

Regina entrelaça ses doigts aux siens « Pas plus que ça. Le plus dur a été fait. Zelena, laisse-moi te présenter Henry. Henry, voici ma sœur ainée. »

« Enchanté. » dit-il en lui tendant la main

« Mais quel gentleman. Enchanté. »

« J'imagine que tu as des questions. »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » s'esclaffa Zelena

Regina lui sourit alors, presque surprise que sa sœur prenne les choses aussi bien « Par quoi commencer … »

« Par le début serait une bonne idée. Comment vous êtes-vous connues ? »

« Les enfants. Henry et Evelyn sont dans le même collège. »

« Oh … Et comment vous êtes vous retrouvées à vous côtoyer ? »

« A vrai dire … C'est assez ironique … » lança Emma « Ils se détestaient. Nous avons été convoquées chez le directeur après une bataille de nourriture qu'ils avaient initié. »

« Sérieusement ? Comme le hasard fait bien les choses … Je t'avouerais que je suis très surprise de ce … revirement. »

« Je peux comprendre. »

« En venant ici je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Te voir si … Heureuse et épanouie avec … une femme, c'est insensé. »

« Je sais. Crois-moi, j'ai eu aussi du mal à me dire que c'était réel. J'ai longtemps lutté en trouvant ça incohérent mais … plus le temps passait et plus ça devenait une évidence. »

Zelena sourit alors avant de se tourner vers Evelyn « Et toi, comment appréhendes-tu la situation ? T'entends-tu mieux avec … Henry c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Beaucoup mieux. On s'entend bien oui. »

« Alors tant mieux. Pardonnez-moi si … Enfin si je suis encore quelque peu … intriguée mais cette situation … »

« Je sais, ça peut en surprendre plus d'un. » s'amusa Emma

« Mais alors … Vous … Etes-vous … »

« Si j'ai déjà eu une femme auparavant ? Jamais. J'ai découvert cela avec Regina. C'est encore hésitant et l'on progresse pas à pas toutes les 2, avec les enfants. »

« Vous avez donc eu des hommes dans votre vie … »

« Dont le père d'Henry effectivement. Je n'imaginais pas une seconde être attirée par une femme, et encore moins une femme comme Regina. Nous sommes totalement différentes l'une de l'autre et personne ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle et moi pourrions être ensemble. »

« Effectivement. » concéda Zelena « Vous semblez si … différentes. »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard complice, ce qui surprit Zelena « Tu penses qu'elle va s'en remettre ? » lança Regina en se tournant de nouveau vers sa sœur

« Elle finira bien oui. Et si ça ne lui plait pas, elle a toujours la possibilité de repartir. »

« Ca serait dommage qu'elle ne me laisse pas une chance … J'aimerais qu'elle connaisse Emma, car elle fait partie de ma vie à présent, ainsi qu'Henry. »

« Tu imaginais bien qu'avec une telle nouvelle, elle serait surprise et décontenancée. Et tu sais à quel point elle déteste être prise au dépourvu. »

« Je sais. »

« A quoi t'attendais-tu en faisant une telle annonce ? Ca fait des années que tu ne l'as pas vu et tu lui balances ça … Tu connais notre mère, à quel point elle est coincée … Elle a des idées préconçues, des stéréotypes … »

« Je sais. Mais Il n'était pas question que j'évince Emma … »

« Pour ce que ça compte, je suis ravie pour toi, pour vous. » lança Zelena d'un large sourire

Emma fut surprise : aux dires de Regina, Zelena était une femme hautaine, distante et froide, avec qui elle n'avait que peu d'interactions fraternelles ces dernières années. Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle prenait assez bien la chose, qu'elle était enthousiaste même de cette situation.

« Je vais mettre la dinde au four. » lança Regina

« Je vais t'aider ! » lança Evelyn en bondissant du canapé, laissant Emma et Henry avec Zelena

« Alors comme ça vous êtes styliste à Londres ? » demanda curieusement Emma

« Exact. Dans une maison de prêt-à-porter au centre de Londres. »

« Waouh… C'est impressionnant. »

« J'imagine que … » Elle toisa Emma de haut en bas « … Vous n'en avez jamais porté. »

Henry fronça les sourcils et alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sa mère le devança « Pas vraiment, je suis une fille de la campagne moi : les talons, les tailleurs et les brushings sont très loin de moi. »

« Oui … Je vois ça. » minauda Zelena

Henry serra les poings et encore plus quand Emma ne répondit nullement à ces attaques gratuites, dans le dos de Regina, que par des sourires de convenance « Chacun son truc. Heureusement j'ai d'autres atouts que mes gouts vestimentaires. »

« Il faut croire, sinon ma sœur ne se serait jamais retournée vers vous. »

Henry se leva soudainement et, devant la surprise des deux femmes, il se racla la gorge « Je … Je vais voir si Regina et Evelyn ont besoin d'aide ! » Puis il disposa sans que sa mère puisse dire quelque chose

« Il est très attentionné. Certainement l'un des traits redondants des garçons élevés par leur seule mère. »

« Peut-être. Je ne l'ai pas élevé dans l'optique d'en faire une petite nature : il est débrouillard, intelligent, il m'aide quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Il prend soin de moi, c'est un amour. Et s'il m'entendait parler de lui comme ça, il me tuerait. » se moqua-t-elle

Zelena haussa un sourcil « Oh je vois. »

« Et vous, vous n'avez pas d'enfant ? »

« Grand Dieu non. Je n'ai pas le temps … Et surtout pas l'envie. Je n'ai jamais eu la fibre maternelle, certainement parce que notre mère n'a pas été un modèle de vertu avec ses filles. »

« Etes-vous mariée ? »

« Pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont fait ne pas avoir d'enfant : pas le temps et pas l'envie. Peut-être n'ais-je pas trouvé le bon … Ou alors peut-être suis-je attirée par les femmes ? C'est peut-être de famille … Il semblerait que cela surgisse à tout moment. » ironisa-t-elle

Emma nota le subtil sarcasme mais ne releva pas, comprenant que la jeune femme essayait de la pousser à bout. Finalement, elle révisa son jugement : cette femme était maline et rusée. Ce sourire figé n'augurait finalement rien de bon … Car si Cora Mills semblait plus franche, Zelena, elle, était plus roublarde, attendant que sa sœur soit loin pour envoyer ses petites piques gratuites.

* * *

Quand Henry entra dans la cuisine, Regina se figea « Tu as laissé ta mère seule avec Zelena ? »

« Elles discutent … » dit-il l'air morose

« Maman, vas-y, Henry et moi on se charge de mettre la table. »

« Merci chérie. » dit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front avant de s'éclipser.

Devant l'air taciturne d'Henry, Evelyn hésita avant de finalement parler « Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je suis pas stupide : entre ta scène hier soir et ton silence aujourd'hui … Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu mens très mal. »

« Et toi tu m'agaces ! »

« Parle-moi Henry … Si on est amené à devenir une fam… »

« Ca c'est pas encore fait ! » la coupa-t-il

Evelyn haussa un sourcil alors et croisa les bras devant elle « Ah oui ? »

« Tout à fait. Plus je nous vois ensemble, et plus je me dis que ça peut pas coller. »

« Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis tout le temps. J'te signale que j'ai jamais vu ce que toi tu sembles avoir vu chez ta mère : c'est-à-dire une attirance et un intérêt pour l'autre. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Nos mères sont trop différentes. _ON_ est trop différents. »

« Mais … Ca t'as jamais vraiment posé de problème avant ? Et moi ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Parle pour toi. » maugréa-t-il

« Développe. »

« Y'a rien qui va. On est pas du même monde : la messe de minuit, les dix milles couverts à table, notre langage, nos attitudes … Ta famille. »

« C'est ça qui te perturbe ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a que nous qui faisions des efforts ! » argua-t-il « Et ça me fatigue parce que ça donne juste l'impression qu'on est pas assez bien pour vous ! »

Evelyn resta alors sans voix devant un Henry dont les yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Elle ne pu rien ajouter avant qu'Henry ne sorte de la cuisine.

Le jeune garçon s'empressa alors de sortir et, au détour d'un couloir, se heurta à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, se fut voir Cora Mills juste devant lui, l'air stoïque. Mais loin de se démonter, il lança d'un air mauvais un « Pardon » à peine audible, qui surpris la femme, avant de partir et monter les escaliers.

Cora haussa un sourcil, surprise d'une telle attitude avant de voir Evelyn sortir à son tour de la cuisine, certainement à la recherche du jeune garçon. Mais quand elle découvrit sa grand-mère, elle se figea avant d'essayer de reprendre constance « Oh grand-mère. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Oh rien, rien du tout. » dit-elle en affichant un sourire de façade.

Sourire qui ne marcha qu'à moitié pour sa grand-mère mais qui ne s'en formalisa pas « Ou est ta mère ? »

« Dans le salon avec Emma et Zelena. »

« Bien. »

Cora lui passa devant en lui tapotant sur l'épaule avant de se rendre dans le salon où elle trouva Emma et Regina en face de Zelena. A son entrée dans la pièce, toutes se levèrent « Mère ? »

« J'ai … J'ai bien réfléchi. »

« … »

« Je sais que l'on ne s'est pas vues depuis longtemps et que l'on n'entretient pas de rapport mère-fille comme ce que pourrait suggérer cette filiation. »

« Ou veux-tu en venir ? »

Cora, visiblement gênée, se racla la gorge avant de joindre ses mains devant elles, dans une posture qui se voulait charismatique « J'en viens au fait que … Tu sais comme je suis, tu sais pertinemment que cette nouvelle serait compliquée a m'avouer. On se voit si peu qu'il aurait été aisé pour toi de ne rien me dire, ou de me mentir. Mais tu as préféré me dire la vérité, m'affronter moi et mon jugement. Si tu es prête à faire ça, c'est qu'il doit y avoir de bonnes raisons. »

Regina n'en revenait pas : sa mère était-elle en train d'accepter le fait d'en apprendre plus sur Emma ? « Mère je … »

« Pas de sentimentalisme pour autant. Il est toujours difficile pour moi d'imaginer ma fille avec … Une autre femme. Mais si c'est ton choix, et si ce choix te parait si important pour toi que tu vas même jusqu'à subir les foudres de tes proches alors … Je me dois de faire bonne figure et, si ce n'est d'accepter entièrement ce fait, au moins d'essayer. »

Regina sourit alors et serra la main d'une Emma qui semblait encore dans le flou : l'aimait-elle ou pas ? Peu importait car, au final, Regina avait le sourire, et c'était le plus important pour elle.

« Nous … Nous pouvons passer à table. » balbutia Regina, encore sous le choc de ce que venait de dire sa mère « Ou est Henry ? »

« Oh je crois que ce jeune homme est monté à l'étage. » répondit sobrement Cora

« Je vais l'appeler. » lança Emma en se glissant entre les convives afin de sortir de la pièce. Car malgré l'espace du salon, elle semblait ne plus avoir d'air et, une fois sortie, elle semblait respirer de nouveau. Elle monta à l'étage alors et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son fils, mais n'ayant aucune réponse, elle se permit d'entrer et vit son fils assis sur son lit.

« Hey, on passe à table, tu viens ? »

« Pas faim … »

Emma entra alors et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« J'aime pas qu'elles soient là. Elles sont … Elles sont … » Il ne trouvait même pas les mots pour décrire l'attitude de la famille Mills.

« Je sais, c'est difficile mais … »

« Y'a pas de mais ! Pourquoi tu t'écrases comme ça ? » argua-t-il « Tu m'as toujours dis qu'il fallait avoir la foi en ce que l'on était, ce qu'on croyait, ce qu'on faisait. Et quand cette femme s'attaque à toi, tu dis rien et tu souris ! »

« Henry, écoute moi. Je fais ça pour Regina … » Henry lâcha un hoquet de moquerie « C'est vrai ! On est pas prêts de les revoir avant un long moment. Alors elles peuvent dire ce qu'elles veulent, ça ne m'atteint pas. »

« Mais moi si ! »

« Henry … »

« Depuis qu'on est ici … On est plus pareil. Depuis quand on va à la messe ? Depuis quand on mange avec des couverts en argent, 3 fourchettes différentes ou encore des verres en cristal ? Nous on met une étoile en haut de notre sapin. On a même plus le droit de parler comme on veut, de faire ce qu'on veut ! »

« Chéri, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ici c'était chez Regina alors … On se fond dans le décor. »

« Et si j'aime pas ça hein ? Si j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison ?! »

« Tu le souhaites ? Tu veux qu'on reparte à la maison ? »

Henry haussa les épaules « Même si je dis oui, tu le feras pas à cause de Regina. »

« Là tu as tort. Tu le sais, je te l'ai dis et promis : tu passeras toujours avant. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, et qu'en plus j'en suis la cause … S'il faut rentrer pour que ça aille mieux, alors on rentre. »

« Bien sur, et Regina comprendra pas, elle me détestera parce qu'elle pensera que je l'aime pas. »

« Regina comprendra. Elle n'est pas aussi coincée et bornée que tu le crois. Elle aussi est maman et comprends qu'il faut passer le bien de son enfant en premier. Si tu as besoin de souffler un moment, de revenir à la maison, je comprends. Ca fait 4 jours qu'on traine ici presque non-stop. »

« … »

« Henry, je comprends ce que tu dis : tu crois qu'on se perd ici. Qu'on oublie qui on est au profit de personnes que Regina aimerait qu'on soit, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas son intention, du moins pas intentionnellement. Et il n'est pas question que je change pour quelqu'un d'autre. Regina est tombée sous le charme d'une femme qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de changé, sinon quel intérêt ?! »

« …. »

« S'il te plait. Ecoute, laisse-lui une chance, une dernière. On finit cette journée stressante, on se pose un peu et si demain ça va toujours pas, je dirais à Regina qu'on doit repartir ok ? »

« Vous allez pas vous séparer ? » s'inquiéta l'ado « Parce que c'est pas ce que je veux hein. Je veux que tu sois heureuse ! »

« Et moi je veux que_ TU_ sois heureux. Et si pour ça on a besoin de faire le point quelques jours sans les Mills, pas de soucis. En attendant, veux-tu prouver à ces Cora et Zelena Mills que je n'ai pas élevé un petit sauvageon en descendant avec moi et en essayant de passer un bon moment ? »

Henry ancra son regard dans celui de sa mère, puis soupira avant de lui prendre la main « Ok. Mais si elles redisent quelque chose sur toi ou moi … »

« Promis, je ne me laisserais plus marcher sur les pieds. Allez viens ! »

* * *

A table, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus festives. Regina trônait en bout de table, sa mère en face. A sa droite Emma et Henry, à sa gauche Zelena et Evelyn. L'entrée s'était faite dans le silence le plus complet, bien qu'Henry avait pu capter quelques regards discrets de Cora vers Emma, certainement pour voir si cette dernière ne mangeait pas avec les doigts.

« Alors … Miss Swan ... Etes-vous originaire de New-York ? »

« Oh non, nous sommes du Maine. »

« Du Maine ? Et que venez-vous faire ici en ville ? »

« Pour les études d'Henry. J'ai voulu qu'il connaisse aussi les joies d'une grande ville. »

Cora hoqueta « N'ya-t-il pas d'écoles potables dans le Maine ? »

« Si mais nous avions surtout besoin de changer d'air. »

« Mère, ca ne sert à rien d'être si indiscrète. » argua Regina

« Excuse-moi mais … J'aimerais savoir de qui ma fille s'éprend ! »

« C'est rien Regina. » Elle tapota sur la main de Regina avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Cora

« Et que faites-vous ici ? »

« Oh je suis serveuse. Dans un Diner. » Elle nota le discret rictus de dégout sur le visage de la vieille femme

« Oh vraiment … Serveuse … »

« Mais je n'aspire pas qu'à ça. Je prends des cours actuellement. J'aimerais entrer dans la police, ce qui serait une suite logique à ce que je faisais dans le Maine où je bossais dans le bureau du Shérif local. »

« La police … N'est-ce pas trop dangereux lorsque l'on a un enfant à charge ? Je présume qu'entre être shérif d'une petite bourgade du Maine où il ne se passe pas grand-chose et être policier à New-York, il y a une marge. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. Voilà pourquoi je suis une remise à niveau avant de me jeter dans le grand bain. »

« Hm … Je vois … »

Devant l'air plus que réprobateur de Cora, Regina s'éclipsa avec Emma pour débarrasser la table, laissant les enfants seuls avec les Mills.

« Alors chérie … Ta mère m'a dit que tes résultats scolaires étaient brillants. As-tu déjà envisagé un lycée et une faculté ? »

« Non. Je n'ai que 13ans. »

Cora hoqueta alors « Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire des recherches et envisager l'avenir. »

« Je sais mais … »

« Sais-tu au moins la branche qui t'intéresserait ? Les sciences ? Les Lettres ? »

« Pas encore … J'aime le dessin et l'équitation aussi. »

Cora se figea et la fixa alors « Mais cela doit rester des passions. Aucune de ces 2 activités n'amènent le succès et le pouvoir. »

« Je te rappelle que j'excellais en dessin et que je suis devenue styliste de renom. » contra Zelena, ce qui fit sourire Evelyn

Cora fronça son nez avant de se tourner vers Henry « Et toi jeune homme, aspires-tu à quelque chose ? »

Henry nota le sarcasme mais ne releva pas « J'aime la physique et la lecture. »

Cora haussa un sourcil « Vraiment ? »

« Henry est l'un des meilleurs élèves du collège. »

« Ah oui ? Il serait fâcheux que tu sois détrônée par … ton ami. »

Evelyn baissa le regard « Ca n'arrivera pas. »

Henry fronça de nouveau les sourcils et se tourna vers Cora « Et si c'était le cas, ça serait si grave que ça ? » Cora le fixa, hoquetant « J'aime bien Evelyn, on s'entend bien. Je vois pas pourquoi tout serait à prétexte de compétition. Que je sois premier ou elle, ca changera foncièrement pas notre destin. Elle aurait plus de soucis à se faire par son environnement familial. »

« Oh ! Comment oses-tu ?! » s'offusqua Cora

« Grand-mère … »

« Non, t'as pas besoin de me défendre, je peux le faire tout seul. Elle me fait pas peur, ni elle, ni ses bons mots, ni son argent ni son prétendu pouvoir ! Vous êtes pas mieux que nous, que ma mère, que moi. C'est pas parce qu'on a moins d'études, moins d'argent, moins de connaissances qu'on vaut moins. Ma mère à fait des choses qui forcent le respect. Elle a pas eu la vie facile, elle a du se débrouiller, elle a fait des erreurs mais a appris d'elles. Je supporte pas qu'on la traite comme une merde simplement parce qu'elle a moins d'année d'études ou moins d'argent. Oui elle est serveuse, mais elle se définit pas seulement par ce statut. Parce qu'ici, ce que je constate c'est qu'une simple serveuse vaut bien plus qu'un ambassadeur ! »

Un silence morbide plana quelques secondes, Henry essayant de reprendre son souffle, tandis que Zelena et Evelyn restaient bouche bée

Quand Regina et Emma revinrent et constatèrent le silence plombant le diner « Que se passe-t-il ? » lança Regina

« Ri… Rien … » soupira Cora

Mais alors, Henry se leva subitement et quitta la pièce en courant, bousculant les 2 jeunes femmes au passage « Henry ! » lança Emma qui se rua à sa suite quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Regina fixa alors sa mère « Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

« Moi ? Comment peux-tu croire que je suis pour quelque chose dans le comportement de ce petit sauvageon impoli. »

« Je connais Henry et il n'est pas irrespectueux ni sauvageon. Qu'as-tu dit pour qu'il prenne la fuite les larmes aux yeux ? N'as-tu aucune retenue ? T'en prendre à un adolescent de 13 ans. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Regina fulmina alors, plateau en main. Elle aurait aimé courir après Henry aussi, mais elle devait tenir tête à sa mère : trop c'est trop !

* * *

« Henry ! Et merde ! » grommela Emma en se rendant compte de l'immensité de l'immense allée ouvrant sur l'entrée de la demeure « Henry ! »

La neige tombait drue jusqu'à ne pas voir à 3 mètres devant soi et Emma sentait déjà le froid lui mordre la peau. Elle se frictionna les bras de ses mains avant de suivre les traces de pas fraichement dessinées au sol. Elle trouva soudain Henry, assis, la tête dans les genoux, au pied d'un immense pommier nu de feuilles.

« Henry … »

« Je la déteste ! » hurla-t-il, le visage buriné de larmes

La jolie blonde vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et le prit dans ses bras « Je suis désolée Henry. Je suis désolée parce que je t'ai pris pour un adulte. »

L'ado la regarda alors, séchant ses larmes du revers de sa chemise « Comment ça ? »

« Tu as toujours été l'homme de la maison, l'homme de la famille. Je me suis beaucoup appuyée sur toi pour m'épauler, me soutenir, tenir les rênes quand j'étais pas là. Tu as eu beaucoup de responsabilités pour un si jeune garçon … »

« Maman … »

« Oui, voilà ce que j'aurais du être pour toi depuis longtemps. Etre une mère pour toi et pas une copine ou un pote de console. En tant que mère, j'aurais du mieux te préparer, j'aurais du te prévenir contre ce genre de personnes. Parce que dans le Maine on a pas connu ce genre de personne vile et perfide. Je pensais pas qu'une telle personne existait … »

« Elle est méchante gratuitement. Pourquoi elle te rabaisse comme ça ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a besoin de ça pour se sentir supérieure. Finalement, c'est elle qui est à plaindre. »

« Je vais devoir m'excuser tu crois ? »

« Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dis, mais elle avait pas à te faire pleurer. C'est sensé être une adulte. »

« … »

« Allez viens, il commence à faire vraiment froid. On rentre. »

« Est-ce qu'on va rentrer à la maison ? »

« Je crois que c'est préférable oui. »

Henr se leva alors, imité par sa mère et c'est ensemble qu'ils rentrèrent. Discrètement ils fermèrent la porte d'entrer en entendant des effusions de voix, Emma reconnaissant distinctement celle de Regina.

« Comment peux-tu venir ici, asseoir ton autorité comme si tu étais chez toi, bousculer nos habitudes et traiter Emma et Henry de la sorte ?! »

« Regina … »

« NON ! Tu vas m'écouter à présent ! J'aime Emma ! Que ça te plaise ou non. Je l'aime, et j'aime Henry, je tiens à eux deux comme s'ils faisaient partie de la famille. Car à l'instar de ma propre mère, ils sont de ma famille ! Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu leur parles comme s'ils étaient des sous-hommes. Emma a traversé bien plus d'épreuves que tu n'en n'auras jamais eu. Henry est un brave garçon intelligent et bien éduqué. Elle a fait un bon travail avec lui et je suis fière qu'elle partage ma vie pour ce qu'elle peut m'apporter autant que je peux lui en apporter. »

« C'est ridicule ! Cette … femme n'est pas pour toi, tu vaux mieux ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu me connais à peine mère ! J'ai passé mon enfance à être élevée et éduquée par père et Granny. Tu n'étais qu'une ombre, préférant ton travail à ta famille. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai eu que ce modèle que j'ai reproduis avec ma propre fille. J'ai failli la perdre parce que je la négligeais au profit de mon travail. Et sais-tu qui a sauvé ma relation avec elle ? Henry. Henry et Emma. Ils m'ont fait comprendre à quel point je me trompais sur ma façon de voir la vie, de voir la famille. J'étais dans l'erreur parce que je reproduisais le seul schéma familial que je connaissais : le tien. »

« … »

« Mais j'ai connu Emma, et sa manière de voir la vie, cette fraicheur, cet amour irradiant la famille Swan, j'en ais même été jalouse avant qu'ils ne nous incluent dans leur cocon. Il est hors de question que tu brises cela parce que tu ny'arriveras pas. Oui ils sont différents, oui ils n'ont pas autant de bagage que toi ou moi … Peu importe parce qu'ils sont importants pour moi. Et ce qui est triste à dire c'est qu'ils le sont bien plus que toi. Toi que je ne vois qu'une fois tous les 3 ans … Toi qui est sensée être ma mère mais qui n'est qu'une parfaite étrangère à mes yeux. J'aime Emma et Henry pour ce qu'ils sont et pourtant, je me rends compte que ces 2 derniers jours, j'ai fais en sorte qu'ils soient potables à tes yeux, comme si ton avis comptait … mais je me trompais, il ne compte pas, il ne compte plus. J'avais l'espoir qu'en te la présentant tu te rendes compte à quel point elle comptait pour moi, à quel point c'était difficile pour moi de te braver … Mais tu n'en as que faire. Tu te fiches de moi comme tu te fichais de père. Tu l'as perdu, et tu me perds aussi … »

Regina avait la tête qui tournait, l'air lui manquait et sa vue se brouillait de larmes naissantes. Ainsi, elle distinguait à peine les regards hébétés de Zelena et Evelyn et le regard froid et figé de Cora.

De leur coté, Emma et Henry avaient entendu l'entièreté de la conversation. Henry tira sur la chemise de sa mère pour obtenir son attention et lui murmurer, une fois retournée vers lui « Je veux plus partir … »

Emma sourit alors et lui tendit la main « Allez viens. » Et c'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent Regina, se postant à ses cotés, bravant alors le regard de Cora qui ne tarda pas à réagir. Elle se dégagea de sa serviette qu'elle posa avec vigueur sur la table « Bien … Puisque c'est ainsi ... Si je ne suis pas attendue quelque part, je préfère encore partir d'ici. »

Regina soupira alors, car même si elle entretenait une certaine animosité envers sa mère, elle aurait aimé que les choses tournent autrement, qu'elle finisse par comprendre tout comme elle avait su comprendre. Elle baissa les épaules alors « Je vais appeler Marco. Zelena, tu pars aussi ? »

Et si Cora la fixait intensément, la jolie rousse ne cessait de fixer Regina. Et après quelques secondes de silence, elle sourit « Je reste. »

Regina fut soulagée mais Cora, elle, fulminait. Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant ainsi comprendre à sa fille qu'elle souhaitait partir. Regina sortit alors son téléphone et appela Marco

« Marco c'est Regina, pourriez-vous venir ? Ma mère souhaite repartir et … Quoi ? Vraiment ? Mais … Combien de temps ? Très bien, j'aviserais. » Quand elle raccrocha, Emma posa sa main sur son avant-bras

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« La neige … Les routes sont coupées, les aéroports sont fermées et les trains à l'arrêt. Il n'y a plus de transport quelconque. »

« C'est ridicule ! » lança Cora « Il n'est pas question que je reste ici. »

« Crois-moi, à ce moment précis, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que le fait de te savoir ailleurs qu'ici. Mais je ne te hais pas assez pour vouloir ta mort. Si tu prends la route maintenant, c'est dangereux. »

« T'attends-tu à ce que je reste ici ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Zelena et toi allez devoir passer la nuit ici. D'ici demain les déblayeuses auront dégagé le terrain, sauf grosses chutes de neige encore. »

Emma et Regina se regardèrent alors, tout comme Henry et Evelyn. Oui, décidément, ce Noel serait particulier sur bien des points …

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une colocation surprenante, dialogue autour d'un feu de cheminée, une prise de conscience, le panckae de la paix ... Et plus encore dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	18. Mea Culpa

**Hey hey ! Comment va ? **

**Moi ... IL NEIGE ! Ca pourrait être cool ... Si je stressais pas pour aller bosser du coup :/**

**Le seul point positif = Premiers pas dans la neige de mon chiot ... A mourir de rire XD**

**Bon bref, on s'en fout de ma vie hein, je suppose que vous attendez la suite avec impatience !**

**Pour ceux qui ont reviewé en _guest_ : je vous remercie de vos reviews et suis contente que cette fameuse rencontre vous ait plu ! Merci encore \o/**

**Allez, allez, passons à la suite et à la cohabitation Cora/reste de la famille ^^ **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Mea Culpa**

Henry ramassa ses affaires et les posa au pied du lit d'Evelyn qui laissa gracieusement sa chambre au Swan tandis qu'elle dormirait avec sa mère dans la chambre de cette dernière. Et alors qu'Emma finissait d'acheminer ses vêtements de sa chambre à celle de fortune pour la nuit, elle croisa Henry « Hey … C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir proposé ta chambre. »

« C'est normal. J'ai pas plus que toi envie de la voir ici, mais on peut pas lui donner raison en se comportant en gens pas civilisés. »

Elle lui chiffonna les cheveux alors « Depuis quand tu es devenu un homme toi ? »

« Depuis un moment je crois. » dit-il en toute humilité

« Coté gauche ou coté droit ? »

Henry jeta un œil vers le lit XL de la jeune fille et grimaça « Si ça te gène pas, je préférerais pas dormir là dedans. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est un lit de fille ! Et que je vais me lever demain matin, je serais parfumé ! »

« T'es nul. Tu va spas dormir sur le canapé ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fais une fois. Et puis ça sera que pour cette nuit. Avec un peu de chance les déblayeuses auront rendu les routes praticables. »

« T'as de l'espoir … Peut-être que demain ça ira mieux. »

« Ou pas. Elle a pas voulu manger ce soir. »

« Ca vaut peut-être mieux. Si c'était pour rendre l'atmosphère détestable, il valait mieux qu'elle y soit pas. »

« J'ai de la peine pour Regina … »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Si elle avait eu une relation avec sa mère, comme toi tu as eu avec grand-mère, ça aurait été tellement plus simple. »

« C'est sur. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'aurait pensé ta grand-mère de Regina ? De notre couple ? »

Le petit garçon leva le nez comme s'il réfléchissait avant de la fixer « J'en sais rien. Je pense qu'elle aurait été surprise, curieuse … Et peut-être qu'elle aurait pas compris au début. Mais je suis sûre qu'en rencontrant Regina, elle l'aurait adoré. »

Emma lui sourit « Telle mère, telle fille. »

Puis soudain, on toqua à la porte et Regina apparut « Tout va bien ? »

« L'installation se termine. » sourit Emma « Et vous ? »

« Pareil. Je suis désolée que cette nuit se passe ainsi. »

Emma se lava alors et prit Regina par la taille, la collant à elle « Sinon, y'avait la possibilité qu'Henry dorme ici avec Evelyn … Et moi avec toi. »

« J'y ais pensé. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Mais jamais je ne pourrais rester une nuit dans la même pièce que toi sans pouvoir … »

« Erk … C'est dégueu ! » lança Henry grimaçant en voyant sa mère peloter Regina

« Ferme les yeux ! » lança Emma en se tournant de nouveau vers Regina avant de l'embrasser tendrement

Regina posa ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant d'approfondir le baiser d'une langue bien curieuse. Emma ne tarda pas à glisser ses mains sur les fesses de la jolie brune, appuyant son emprise.

« Prenez vous une chambre ! » argua Henry en leur balançant un oreiller

« Hey ! Petit monstre ! »

« Il a raison … On ne devrait pas faire ça devant eux … » murmura Regina

« Henry m'a déjà vu embrasser mes ex, il est simplement casse-pied. » lança Emma avec un large sourire

Regina perdit le sien « Je ne suis pas très fans du fait que tu me rappelles que tu as eu des ex, et encore moins que tu les embrassais devant ton fils. »

« Pardon. »

« Mais je suis encore moins fan de tant de démonstration physique devant les enfants. Ca peut … vite déraper. »

« Oh je vois … » minauda Emma « Je suis si irrésistible que ça ? »

« Si tu continues … » menaça Regina

« Oh tu me fais peur ! » rigola Emma avant de se calmer « Tu crois qu'il y aura encore de la neige demain ? »

« C'est fort probable. »

« Du coup, tu penses que ta mère va rester un moment ? »

« Je pense qu'elle ne tiendra pas si longtemps et qu'elle trouvera un moyen ou un autre pour partir d'ici. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée que ça se passe comme ça … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'attendais à son rejet. Ca n'est qu'un de plus sur sa longue liste. »

Emma prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts « Nous sommes là, tu le sais ? »

« Heureusement. » lui répondit-elle en un sourire chaleureux tout en lui caressant la joue

« Maman ? »

Evelyn se glissa dans la chambre « Je te cherchais. Grand-mère et Zelena sont bien installées. Grand-mère m'a dit de te dire qu'elle comptait se coucher de suite. »

« C'est étonnant. » lança ironiquement Regina en haussant un sourcil « Nous allons faire de même, il est tard et je dois me lever tôt demain pour faire un repas convenable. »

« Te surcharges pas, j'ai l'impression que ta mère va faire la grasse matinée jusque dans l'après-midi. » ironisa à son tour Emma

« Bonne nuit Emma … »

« Bonne nuit. »

Elles s'embrassèrent furtivement devant des enfants qui échangèrent un haussement de regard, avant que les Mills ne sortent de la pièce.

Emma se glissa alors dans le lit tandis qu'Henry s'installa confortablement dans le canapé « T'es sûre que tu veux pas dormir avec moi ? »

« Je suis sûr. Bonne nuit m'man. »

« Bonne nuit chéri. »

* * *

Evelyn se glissa sous les draps, suivie de peu par Regina. Et lorsque cette dernière éteignit la lumière, un long silence plana avant qu'Evelyn ne se tourne vers la silhouette de sa mère « Maman … »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais … C'est pas grave pour grand-mère, tant que tu nous as nous. »

Evelyn ne le vit pas dans la pénombre, mais Regina venait de sourire « Je sais chérie, et c'est le plus important. »

« J'ai cru qu'Emma et Henry allaient partir ce soir … »

« J'ai eu peur aussi. Je sais qu'Henry était quelque peu fébrile ces 2 derniers jours : tant de changements, de perceptives … J'ai mes torts aussi. »

« Tout le monde ne mange pas avec 3 fourchettes et 3 couteaux en argent maman … »

Regina soupira « J'y ais été trop fort non ? »

« Je crois que j'ai mes torts aussi. Tu sais le coup de l'ange ? Je crois qu'Henry a du mal avec tout ce qui est religieux … »

« La messe de minuit a surement du être la goutte d'eau … J'irais lui parler demain. »

Evelyn se pressa contre sa mère alors « Tu penses que grand-mère va survivre à demain ? »

« Elle devra s'y faire, elle n'a pas le choix … Enfin si, elle a le choix de partir. »

« Tu es triste ? »

« Un peu déçue, mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'y attendais. »

« Je suis désolée maman. »

« Tout va bien chérie, tant que j'ai les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi autour, peu importe le reste. »

* * *

Il était près de 3h du matin quand Henry ouvrit les yeux. Il aurait du accepter le lit d'Evelyn : son cou était raide, le canapé n'était pas si large que ce qu'il pensait, et encore moins confortable que le moelleux matelas et les draps en satin dans lesquels était surement enroulée sa mère.

Il se redressa alors, jeta un coup d'œil vers la forme immobile dans le lit à quelques mètres de lui, le souffle lourd attestant qu'Emma dormait profondément. Tandis que la soif le tirailla, Henry se leva, s'étira un peu et, discrètement, il sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, le silence qui régnait le fit frissonner. Il descendit alors et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Et en passant devant le salon, il sursauta en voyant la lumière de l'âtre de la cheminée illuminé le salon et une silhouette non loin, accroupie, attisant le feu à l'aide d'un tisonnier.

Il s'approcha alors, sans bruit, et s'aperçut que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que Cora, enroulée dans un peignoir qui était visiblement à sa fille. Et alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, une buche éclata, le faisant sursauter en lâchant un hoquet de surprise, attirant ainsi l'attention de la femme qui se tourna.

« Henry ? »

« … »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je … J'avais soif … »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le feu, abandonnant Henry. Le jeune garçon fit alors demi-tour, se retrouvant dans la cuisine, piochant dans le frigo une bouteille d'eau dont il but un verre avant de revenir sur ses pas. Son regard croisa de nouveau vers Cora toujours assise près de la cheminée. Il hésita mais fit quelques pas vers les escaliers avant de se raviser et d'entrer dans le salon, s'asseyant aux cotés de Cora. Quand elle vit le jeune garçon près d'elle, elle haussa un sourcil « Tu ne vas pas dormir ? »

« Pas vraiment sommeil … Ma mère ronfle. » mentit-il

Puis quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent, chacun fixant les flammes dansant dans la cheminée, avant qu'Henry ne jette quelques coups d'œil rapides vers Cora pour la détailler. Ce qui le frappa en premier fut la ressemblance de Regina avec sa mère, même si au premier abord, Zelena semblait celle qui avait le plus de points communs avec sa mère. Regina avait hérité de sa mère essentiellement son sourire, son regard et une prestance et une élégance qui semblaient être innées chez les Mills.

« Je m'excuse … » lança-t-il soudain

« Pardon ? »

« Je … Je m'excuse, j'aurais pas du vous parler comme ça ce midi. »

Cora resta sans voix avant de soupirer « Tu n'as fais que défendre ta mère, ce qui est légitime. »

« Peut-être, mais y'a des manières de le faire plus polies que ce que j'ai fais. »

Cora fut surprise « Tu es tout excusé. Car si tu penses avoir dépassé les limites, j'ai mes torts aussi. » Henry se tourna complètement vers elle alors « Il y a bien longtemps que je ne sais plus parler à ma fille. »

« C'est dommage que vous vous entendiez plus. Normalement, une mère est sensée protéger et soutenir ses enfants. Je sais que parfois ma mère est trop collante mais … Si elle l'était pas, ça me manquerait je pense. »

« Tu aimes vraiment ta mère n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis son fils, sa seule famille à présent. C'est mon devoir de la protéger aussi un peu. »

Cora n'imaginait pas par quelles épreuves était passée Emma, ni même celles qu'elle avait traversé avec Henry. Mais elle imaginait bien que cela avait du renforcer les liens de la mère et de son fils, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire avec sa propre fille, au contraire, la distance n'avait fait que les éloigner un peu plus encore chaque année …

« Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas la mère que je devrais être pour mes filles. »

« J'ai pas à vous juger. J'ai pas aimé que vous le fassiez pour moi, ça serait hypocrite de le faire avec vous. »

Cora était toujours plus étonnée par ce jeune homme « Tu es bien sensé pour un garçon de ton âge. »

« Ma mère m'a bien élevé. » dit-il fièrement, ce qui décrocha un léger sourire de Cora

« Voilà encore une chose que j'aurais du savoir avant de juger. »

« C'est pas trop tard. Peut-être que le destin a voulu que vous restiez une journée de plus pour rattraper les choses. »

« Le destin ? »

« Ma mère croit en ça. On croit pas en grand-chose dans la famille, mais on pense que rien n'arrive par hasard : le fait qu'on soit arrivés à New-York, que j'ai rencontré Evelyn, qu'on soit devenu ami et que nos mères se soient rencontrées par notre biais. Et que, finalement, elles soient tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Je crois que tout ça, si c'était pas écrit, c'est au moins arrivé pour une bonne chose. »

Cora fronça les sourcils alors « Tu crois que cela est une bonne chose ? Regina et ta mère ? »

« Je crois oui. Elles sont différentes mais complémentaires à la fois. Et je vous cache pas qu'au début, j'y croyais pas non plus. C'est Evelyn qui m'a ouvert les yeux, qui m'a dit que Regina en pinçait pour ma mère. Moi je pensais ça impossible, je les trouvais trop différentes. Mais finalement, l'adage « Les opposés s'attirent » est vrai. »

Cora resta silencieuse un long moment, repensant aux paroles d'Henry « Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur des attentes de ma fille, une fois encore je la déçois … »

« C'est pas trop tard. Si vous voulez que Regina vous accorde une quelconque crédibilité, vous devez lui laisser une chance de vous montrer que tout ce qu'elle fait n'est pas irréfléchi ou stupide …Vous pouvez encore réparer les choses avec elle, vous devez simplement le lui dire. »

« J'ai plus d'une fois eu tort avec elle, mes chances sont épuisées à présent. »

« Y'a toujours une chance, toujours. Ma mère aussi pensait qu'elle avait épuisé ses chances en amour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Regina. Pour vous c'est pareil : tant que votre fille est ici et vous aussi, vous avez une chance de vous rattraper, de parler, d'échanger. Y'a toujours de l'espoir. Les mères doivent pas être des étrangères ou des ennemies, elles doivent être un support, un ami, une oreille attentive. Vous devez recoller les morceaux avec elle.»

Cora sourit alors à ces propos qui pouvaient, hors contexte, paraitre enfantin et utopique. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit « Tu es un jeune homme très chanceux. »

« Oui je crois. » dit-il en souriant « Il est tard, je vais me recoucher. »

Il se leva alors et Cora lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Et alors que l'ado allait sortir du salon, il se retourna « Vous savez … » Cora se tourna alors vers lui « J'ai perdu mes grands-parents … ma grand-mère y'a 2 ans. Ca pourrait être cool d'en avoir une autre de temps en temps. » dit-il avec un sourire avant de partir, laissant une Cora surprise dont l'attention fut de nouveau tournée vers l'âtre. Elle prit un tisonnier et taquina quelques buches qui crépitèrent alors, faisant jaillirent quelques étincelles. Dans ses pensées, elle resta encore une longue heure dans le salon avant de finalement retourner dormir.

* * *

Quand Regina s'éveilla, la place à coté de la sienne était vide. Elle avait passée une horrible nuit, ses pensées constamment tournée vers le fait que sa mère était sous son toit. Les rideaux étaient à peine tirés et ce que pu entrevoir la jeune femme ne lui plut pas vraiment : le ciel était ombragé de gros nuages gris, emplis de neige qui tombait déjà en fins flocons.

Elle grogna alors avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte « Entrez ? »

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle vit la tignasse blonde d'Emma dépasser de la porte, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage « Hey salut. »

Regina se redressa alors et Emma vint s'asseoir au bord du lit « Déjà debout ? »

« Moi ? Ca fait plus de deux heures déjà. »

« Mais quelle heure est-il ? » lança Regina en s'ébouriffant les cheveux

« Qu'est-ce que t'es mignonne au réveil. » sourit Emma. Regina pencha sa tête légèrement sur le coté avant de lui voler un baiser puis de grogner en s'enfonçant dans ses draps « Tu as l'air grognon ? »

« Tu as vu le temps ? Il neige encore … »

« Oui Marco a appelé. »

« Il a appelé ? Mais je n'ai pas entendu de sonnerie ?! »

Emma lui sourit « Il a appelé pour dire que les routes étaient en cours de déblaiement mais que les aéroports seraient fermés encore au moins jusqu'à demain. Donc en gros, ta mère peut partir de la maison, mais pas de la ville. » s'amusa Emma

« Génial … »

Emma se pencha alors et embrassa de nouveau la jolie brune « Tu es craquante … »

« Ne dis-tu pas cela parce que je suis quasi nue dans un lit ? »

« T'es nue là ? »

Regina la tapa sur l'épaule « Idiote. Embrasse-moi plutôt. »

« C'est demandé avec tant de gentillesse … »

Emma se pencha alors et colla doucement ses lèvres à celles de Regina, entamant un langoureux baiser où les mains de chacune arpentèrent les courbes de l'autre, les doigts d'Emma glissant sous la couette « Hm … Tu as les mains gelés ! »

« Pardon … » murmura Emma entre 2 baisers

Et si Regina avait mal dormi, son réveil fut tout autre : elle glissa ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme, effleurant ses côtes, flirtant avec sa peau qu'elle sentait frémir sous son toucher. Si elle avait su avant qu'il était si bon d'embrasser une femme, elle se serait lancée plus tôt. Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'aimait pas les femmes, elle aimait juste Emma. Elle n'imaginait pas toucher un autre corps féminin, embrasser d'autres lèvres de femme, rêver faire l'amour avec une autre femme … C'était Emma qu'elle voulait, rien qu'elle.

« Hm … Je veux d'autres réveils comme celui-là. »

« J'adorerais aussi. »

« Viens t'allonger. »

« Tu sais que ça ne serait pas raisonnable. »

« Juste pour être à mes cotés. »

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne sera pas juste une histoire de _rester à tes cotés_. On le sait toutes les deux. » sermonna Emma « Et bien que ça soit tentant … »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Ca t'ennuie hein ? Que je veuille pas … enfin tu vois. »

Regina se redressa alors « Jamais. Je comprends et respecte. Désolée de paraitre si pressée, ce n'est absolument pas mon but. »

« Je sais. Mais t'es quand même drôlement craquante dans ce lit. » minauda-t-elle « J'aurais presque envie de toi … »

Sans crier gare, Regina l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit basculer au dessus d'elle sur le lit, dans un cri de stupeur de la jolie blonde. Elle se colla alors sur son flanc gauche « Presque ? »

« Presque. »

« Et que faudrait-il que je fasse pour que tu es totalement envie de moi ? »

« Pas grand-chose, je t'assure. »

Regina lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement « Je t'aime … » Emma lui sourit avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, replaçant quelques mèches derrière son oreille.

« T'es tellement belle, même au réveil. Généralement on a toujours des têtes de c… Euh pardon, des têtes d'enterrement. » se reprit la jeune femme, ce qui amusa Regina

« Tu sais, ce que je disais hier sur le fait de vous avoir forcé la main à changer … Je suis désolée. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Evelyn l'a senti, et moi aussi … Je suppose qu'Henry t'en a parlé. La messe de minuit, ma mère … Je comprends les efforts que vous avez fournis pour moi, pour elle. Et tout ça pour un tel résultat. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Henry est … »

« Je vais lui parler. » la coupa-t-elle « Il est hors de question que je laisse cela stagner entre nous. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se dégrade, et encore moins à cause de ma mère. »

« T'en fais pas, tu auras tout le temps pour lui parler. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est près de 10h. »

« Quoi ? Mais … Le petit déjeuner ?! »

Emma sourit alors « Oh ça … Tu vas pas le croire si je te le dis. »

* * *

Quand Emma redescendit en compagnie de Regina, cette dernière eut la surprise de trouver Cora, Henry et Evelyn dans la cuisine.

« Oh la marmotte est enfin réveillée ! » lança Cora, spatule en main, retournant les pancakes

« Mais qu'est-ce que … » Regina se tourna vers Emma « Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprends le plus : qu'elle cuisine ou qu'elle sache faire des pancakes… »

« C'est mérité. » lança Cora « Installe-toi. »

Regina s'exécuta, aux cotés d'Emma, tandis que les enfants sourirent « Maman, peut-on aller jouer dehors ? Il a beaucoup neigé. »

« Si vous vous couvrez correctement oui. »

« Chouette ! » lancèrent-ils à l'unisson

Et tandis que les enfants s'échappèrent, laissant les adultes entre eux, Regina vaqua son regard dans la cuisine « Zelena n'est pas là ? »

« Je crois que le décalage horaire a eu raison de son énergie. » répondit simplement Cora

« Mère je … »

« Plus tard Regina, nous parlerons plus tard. » assura sa mère tout en retournant une dernière fournée de pancakes « C'est amusant, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais cuisiné, moi qui suis coutumière des restaurants ou des services d'étage. »

« Dure vie. » constata ironiquement Emma, ce qui figea Regina dans la stupeur

« Exact. » répondit simplement Cora, sans pour autant se vexer « C'est une vie que j'ai choisi, une vie pleine de conditions, de contraintes, de pouvoirs mais aussi de facilités. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai eu une maison avec un jardin à moi, mes propres meubles, mes habitudes à l'épicier au coin de la rue ou des promenades simples dans les petits parcs. »

« Et ça vous plairait pas de retrouver ça ? Cette quasi normalité ? »

« J'aime mon métier miss Swan. C'est un train de famille caractéristique des Mills : ma politique, la mode de Zelena et le magazine de Regina. J'aime à dire que nous aimons faire les choses biens et que nous ne sommes satisfaites que lorsque le travail commencé est fini. »

« Oui, j'ai pu constater l'opiniâtreté de votre fille quand elle veut quelque chose. » lança Emma en faisant un clin d'œil à la jolie brune dont les joues se teintèrent de rose

« Emma … »

Mais à sa grande surprise, Cora laissa un hoquet amusé sortir d'entre ses lèvres « C'est évident. Sinon nous ne serions pas là. »

« Aidé par la neige. » conclut Emma en finissant son pancakes « Bon mesdames, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre les enfants. » Elle se tourna alors vers Regina « A tout à l'heure. » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front avant de disparaitre.

Quelques secondes de silence suffirent à Regina pour reprendre conscience des quelques minutes venant de se passer « Tu m'expliques ? » lança-t-elle sans détour

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu cuisiner, je devais avoir 12 ans. Et là, tu prépares un petit déjeuner ?! »

« Tu tardais, il fallait bien nourrir les enfants. »

« Emma aurait pu s'en charger. »

« Je l'ai envoyé te réveiller. Aurais-tu préféré que ce soit moi qui vienne ? » lança-t-elle ironiquement

« A quoi tu joues ? Hier soir, tu refusais presque de partager mon toit, et ce matin, tu es dans ma cuisine à faire des pancakes ?! »

« Que veux-tu : la nuit porte conseils. »

« La nuit vraiment ? »

Cora lui sourit alors et posa la spatule « Que veux-tu ? Que je m'excuse ? Que je reprenne mes paroles ? Très bien : je m'excuse Regina. »

« Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Les excuses, c'est comme les promesses, si on y croit pas, ça ne marche pas. »

« Je le pense Regina. Je m'excuse de mon comportement d'hier. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé entre hier soir et maintenant ? »

« J'ai … Une petite voix m'a éclairé sur le fait que j'avais des filles, la seule famille qui me restait, et que si je continuais à les traiter ainsi, je n'aurais bientôt plus personne. Tu avais raison en disant qu'il était triste qu'une mère et sa fille soient de parfaites étrangères. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, au contraire, je voulais tout vous donner, que vous soyez heureuses en ne manquant de rien … Et si matériellement c'était le cas, ce qui vous manquait paradoxalement était la présence d'une mère. J'ai bien conscience de ne pas avoir été la mère de l'année mais … serait-ce illusoire de penser que je pourrais rattraper le temps perdu ? »

Regina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle resta béate de stupeur avant de déglutir « Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai espéré entendre ces mots de ta bouche, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulu que tu me prouves, que tu veuilles me montrer à quel point tu tenais à moi, à Zelena … »

« Est-ce trop tard ? »

« Tu ne peux pas rattraper le temps perdu mère, trop de choses se sont passées, trop de temps … »

« … »

« Mais tu peux toujours faire table rase du passé et vouloir repartir du bon pied, il n'est pas trop tard. »

« Je le souhaite, sincèrement. »

« Et pour Emma ? »

« Je souhaite la connaitre. Après tout, je l'aurais fais pour n'importe quel prétendant. »

Regina soupira de soulagement, son cœur gonflé d'un espoir qu'elle ne pensait jamais ressentir avec sa mère. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approcha de sa mère. Mais n'étant pas coutumières des grandes démonstrations physiques et sentimentales, elles hésitèrent alors. Ce fut Cora qui initia le geste et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Regina se sentit soudain légère et prit sa mère à son tour dans ses bras, ses larmes s'échappent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Quant à Cora, lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de sa fille légèrement secoué de sanglots, elle ferma les yeux, serrant plus fort son étreinte : oui, comment une mère pouvait-elle faire pleurer sa fille de joie par le simple fait de s'excuser ? Il devait y avoir beaucoup de rancœur et de non-dit pour que Regina en arrive à se laisser aller de la sorte dans les bras de sa mère, ce qui attrista encore un peu plus Cora et fit accroitre son sentiment de culpabilité. Intérieurement alors, elle se jura de réparer ses fautes, même si sa fille pensait qu'il était trop tard pour panser les plaies.

« Eh bien, il se passe quoi ici ? »

Cora et Regina se séparèrent alors, surprises, et se tournèrent vers une Zelena aussi amusée que peu réveillée.

« Et voilà ma deuxième marmotte. » concéda, amusée, Cora

« On m'explique ? »

* * *

La neige tombait dru sur le sol, recouvrant ce dernier d'un épais manteau blanc qu'Emma imaginait persistant jusqu'au lendemain, ce qui signifiait que Cora et Zelena allaient certainement passer une autre nuit dans la demeure de Regina.

« Hey m'man attrape ! »

« Qu… » Elle eut à peine le temps de tendre les bras qu'une grosse boule de neige lui éclata dans les mains, lui mouchetant le visage de flocons

« Oups. » lâcha malicieusement Evelyn « Désolée. »

« J'en crois pas un mot. » marmonna Emma « Tu vas voir toi ! »

Emma agglutina un amas de neige dans ses mains, formant une boule assez conséquente avant d'engager une lutte sans merci contre les ados.

« Tu devrais aller les rejoindre. » souffla Cora en rejoignant sa fille dans le salon, qui regardait Emma et les enfants jouer ensemble

« J'aime les regarder ensemble. » sourit Regina

« Evelyn et Emma s'entendent bien ? »

« Oui. Ils ont passé tous les 4 une journée ensemble, bien avant qu'Emma et moi sortions ensemble. Evelyn ne cesse de m'en reparler depuis. »

« Alors tant mieux. Et toi et Henry ? »

« Ca a été plus difficile. Aujourd'hui encore … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je … Emma et moi ne sommes pas du même monde : ils ont leurs habitudes, nous avons les nôtres et je me rends compte que je leur ais demandé bien plus de concession que eux l'on fait pour nous, et cela a affecté Henry. »

« Oh je vois … »

« Je dois lui parler aujourd'hui. Je dois m'excuser. »

Cora posa une main protectrice et amicale sur l'épaule de sa fille « Crois-moi Regina, il le sait. »

Regina se retourna alors vers sa mère en fronçant les sourcils « Il t'a parlé ? »

« … »

« C'est donc ça … Cette petite voix dans la nuit n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes parlés ? »

« C'est un adolescent surprenant, en tout point. Il est très réfléchi pour son âge, sa mère lui a prodigué une bonne éducation. »

« Cela va sans dire. Alors dis-moi ? Que t'a-t-il dit pour te faire changer d'attitude ? »

« Cela restera entre lui et moi si tu veux bien. Sache juste qu'il a su trouver les mots et que, malgré mes quelques doutes persistants, je pense que vous ferez une, étrange certes, mais magnifique famille. En espérant qu'elle t'apporte plus que ce que ta propre famille a failli à te donner. »

Regina lui sourit « Merci, ça compte tellement pour moi. » Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre « Il neige encore … Je crois que vous allez devoir passer une nuit encore ici. »

« Cela nous permettra de rattraper notre soirée de Noel ratée. »

« Certainement. » concéda Regina

Et après quelques secondes de silence, en fixant Emma couverte de neige, elle sourit « Je l'aime tu sais. »

Cette déclaration abrupte surprit Cora mais soudain, elle sourit : si cela était le premier pas l'une vers l'autre, elle l'accepterait avec plaisir « Je crois qu'elle t'aime aussi. » sourit-elle

* * *

Lorsque les enfants et Emma rentrèrent ce fut pour être sermonnés par Regina d'aller se changer rapidement avant de salir la maison et d'attraper froid.

L'atmosphère était bien plus détendue que la veille, le repas s'en fit ressentir. Et si Cora était encore un tantinet fébrile sur le sujet « _ma fille est en couple avec une autre femme_ », elle n'en laissa rien paraitre, les sujets de conversation étant surtout tournés sur les enfants et l'école, la nouvelle collection de Zelena et le magazine de Regina.

« Mais oui ! Je savais bien que votre visage ne m'était pas inconnu ! » lança Zelena en pointant Emma de sa fourchette « Miss Décembre ! »

« Pa… Pardon ? » bafouilla Emma « J'ai jamais été miss … Quoique j'aurais pu être miss Sardines en boite à Storybrooke mais … »

« Non, non, non. Je sais ce que je dis : vous avez fais la couverture d'Elixir ce mois-ci, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cora haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers la jolie blonde « Vraiment ? Raconte-nous Regina. »

Soudainement mal à aise comme une petite fille prise en faute, elle se tortilla sur sa chaise et, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, Emma la devança « En fait, c'était assez drôle : j'étais venue la voir à son bureau … Et … Elle m'a fait visiter. Quand on est arrivé au studio photo, je me suis amusée à prendre la pose. A l'époque, elle était en rade de modèle pour sa couverture de décembre … Alors, quand elle a vu que ça pouvait coller, elle m'a demandé et j'ai accepté. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être fun ! J'ai d'ailleurs signé mon premier autographe peu de temps après, c'était drôle ! »

« Oh je vois … » soupira Zelena « Mais vous ne sortiez pas ensemble à l'époque ? »

« Nope. »

« Mais tu y pensais grandement Regina, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jolie brune se raidit alors et quand Emma se tourna vers elle « Sérieux ? »

« Je … Non, je … »

« Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu accordé une si grande confiance à cette femme en lui donnant un rôle aussi important qu'une couverture de magazine. Hm hm, c'est évident. » en conclut Zelena

Emma fixa Regina dont les joues s'empourprèrent « Regina, sérieux ? »

« Bref ! Je vais chercher le dessert ! » lança la belle brune en se levant subitement, suivie du regard par tout le monde, y compris Emma qui se leva à son tour quelques secondes plus tard pour la suivre « Excusez-moi. »

Quand elle se rendit dans la cuisine, Regina sortait ses chaussons aux pommes du four « Hey … ça va ? »

« Tout va bien, j'ai failli oublier mon dessert au four. » lança-t-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait léger

Mais Emma n'était pas dupe, son soudain malaise l'alarma « Hey … Regarde-moi. » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour la faire se retourner vers elle « C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Rien, c'est … Rien. »

« Bien sur. Regina, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est quoi le problème ? Que Zelena dise que je t'attirais bien avant qu'on sorte ensemble ? Moi ça me va … Je sais que je suis irrésistible. » ironisa-t-elle

« Non ce n'est pas ça … C'est … C'est juste que … Que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on étale ma vie privée en public, et encore moins quand il s'agit de membres de ma famille. »

« Oh je vois … »

« Mais … C'est vrai. »

« Vrai ? »

« Zelena a raison … Elle avait raison quand elle disait que j'en pinçais pour toi ce jour-là. »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Je n'en avais juste pas conscience encore. »

Emma lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras « Hm … L'essentiel étant que tu en ais pris conscience à temps ! » s'amusa Emma en descendant ses mains jusqu'à les placer astucieusement à la naissance des fesses de Regina, dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule gauche de sa compagne.

« Je suis bien là … » soupira Regina contre Emma

« Moi aussi … Mais je pense que 4 ventres affamés nous attendent de l'autre coté. »

Regina s'éloigna alors, n'oubliant pas de poser un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde « Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. » lança avec un sourire très fier Emma qui, pour le coup, se fit fouetter l'arrière-train par un torchon « Hey ! »

« File avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de répréhensible dans cette cuisine ! »

« Ouh, mais quelle dévergondée ! » minauda Emma en emporta le plat

« Emma ! »

* * *

Le reste du repas fut plus calme et personne ne remarqua que la neige avait cessé.

« Grand-mère … Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion la nuit dernière alors … » Evelyn sortit de sous le sapin un petit paquet argenté « Joyeux Noel. »

« Oh … » Soudain, Cora se retrouva penaude : elle prit le petit paquet et se tourna vers sa petite-fille « Evelyn, c'est une charmante attention ma chérie … » Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un cadre en argent dans lequel était posée une photo de Regina et Evelyn, tout sourire, dans leur jardin semblait-il

« Comme ça, nous aurions été avec toi à chacun de tes déplacements. »

Cora fut touchée, tant qu'elle colla le cadre sur son cœur et attira sa petite-fille contre elle « Merci ma chérie … » Puis elle se détacha « Mais je ne peux garder cette photo. »

Le visage d'Evelyn se décomposa « Mais pourquoi ? »

D'un visage sévère, Cora passa à un visage doux avec un sourire « Parce que cette photo n'est pas complète. »

Evelyn comprit alors et sauta au cou de sa grand-mère « Oh … Grand-mère, vraiment ? »

« Je pense que Noel est une parfaite occasion pour une belle photo de famille, non ? »

Regina se leva et attrapa son appareil photo, qu'elle avait gardé pour l'ouverture des cadeaux le 24 au soir « Allons près du sapin ! »

Toute la petite famille se leva alors : Cora se plaça au milieu, Zelena a sa droite, Regina à sa gauche et Emma aux cotés de Regina. Les enfants se placèrent devant. Après avoir mis le retardateur, Regina se glissa entre sa mère et sa compagne et en quelques secondes, une photo fut prise.

« Je vais l'imprimer, tu pourras repartir avec. » assura la belle brune

« Magnifique. »

Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si on lui avait dit il y a encore un mois qu'elle se retrouverait ici, avec sa mère, sa sœur et une femme comme compagne, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser tant il était gonflé d'amour et de joie.

Et quand Regina s'éclipsa pour imprimer la photo, elle demanda à Henry de l'aider. D'abord soupçonneux, poussé par sa mère, il suivit Regina dans le petit bureau.

« De l'aide avec l'informatique ? » ironisa le jeune garçon

« Henry … » Regina s'assit sur le petit canapé en cuir « Assieds-toi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

L'ado fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je tenais à m'excuser. »

« De quoi ? »

« De tout. Je … Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose de vous faire venir ici souvent. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cela demanderait tant de sacrifice de votre part, à tous les 2. »

« Quels sacrifices ? »

« J'ai compris, bien trop tard sans doute, que je vous en demandais trop, que je vous demandais non pas d'être les personnes que j'aimais, mais les personnes qui pourraient plaire à ma mère. Toute cette histoire de messe de minuit, d'ange dans le sapin, de couverts en argent … Ce sont de petites choses mais qui, accumulées, faisaient beaucoup trop. »

« …. »

« Je … Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais du essayer de vous changer. »

« C'est juste … Que j'ai du mal avec tous ces trucs religieux. Ma mère et moi on y croit pas trop. »

« Je sais, et j'apprécie d'autant plus l'effort que vous avez fait pour moi, pour nous. Et c'est pour cela aussi que mes demandes n'étaient pas légitimes. J'aime ta mère, j'aime ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, pas la femme que j'aimerais qu'elle devienne en mangeant avec des couverts en argent, en parlant un langage soutenu, non. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'a plu en plus, et j'ai eu tendance à l'oublier au fur et à mesure que vous veniez chez nous. Tout cela renforcé par l'arrivée de ma mère … Ce n'est pas une excuse, loin de là, mais une circonstance atténuante. »

« … »

« Ce … Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que … Je n'aurais jamais du vous forcer la main. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, et je ne le referais plus. Et si jamais cela se reproduit, je t'autorise à me le dire et à me remettre sur le bon chemin. Entendu ? »

Henry lui sourit alors « Entendu. »

« Et nous allons enlever l'ange pour y mettre l'étoile. »

« Pas la peine. L'année prochaine, on trouvera notre propre figurine à mettre en haut du sapin. » Il s'approcha alors et la serra dans ses bras « Tant que tu prends soin de ma mère, tout ira bien. »

« Promis. »

« Du coup … C'est pas grave si on mange qu'avec une seule fourchette hein ? »

Regina ne pu que sourire « Absolument pas. Allons imprimer cette photo, tu veux bien ? »

« J'aimerais en avoir une aussi. »

« Entendu. »

* * *

Dans le salon, alors que Zelena et Evelyn débarrassait la table, Cora prit à parti Emma, près du sapin. Son regard fixait une étoile en cristal dont les reflets dessinaient un arc-en-ciel « Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais fêté Noel de la sorte. » soupira simplement Cora

« J'imagine. C'est pas tous les jours que votre fille vous annonce qu'elle sort avec une autre femme huh. » ironisa Emma

Cora lui jeta alors un regard amusé, haussant un sourcil « Certes. Mais j'entends par là : passer les fêtes en famille. J'ai plutôt passé Noel dans un avion ou seule dans un hôtel. »

« J'aurais tendance à vous plaindre … Mais en fait non. » Cora la fixa « A vrai dire, c'est vous qui avez choisi ce style de vie. Vous seule. Tout comme Zelena a choisi de traverser la l'Atlantique pour bosser ou Regina d'avoir sacrifié sa famille pour son magazine. On a tous le choix, certains sont bons et d'autres non. »

« Vous parlez par expérience. »

« Plutôt oui. Ma vie n'a été faite que de choix, et la majorité ont été à coté de la plaque. J'ai foiré beaucoup de choses à cause de mauvais choix : j'ai fui mes parents, j'ai suivi les mauvaises personnes, j'ai fais des choses répréhensibles. Je vais pas vous mentir, j'ai pas un passé blanc comme neige. Et je suis sûre que si, une fois de retour dans votre bureau ou je ne sais quoi, vous mandatez un détective privé pour enquêter sur la petite amie de votre fille, il vous dira que j'ai plus que frôlé les emmerdes. Je suis allée en prison pour mes mauvais choix. »

Cora se figea alors « La prison ? »

« Pas de panique, c'était juste pour des petits trafics d'objets volés, des montres de luxe. J'ai passé plus de 2 ans dans les rues à enchainer les arnaques et vols en tout genre pour survivre. A l'époque, je pensais que c'était une vie. Mais aujourd'hui, si mon fils me faisait le quart de ce que j'ai fais étant ado, je crois que je ferais une syncope. » sourit-elle

« Et vos parents ? »

« Je suis passée à coté d'eux, totalement. Vous savez, on vivait dans un bled paumé dans le Maine. On pensait que là-bas, rien de grave ne pouvait arriver, qu'on était protégé d'un monde décadent. Mes parents ne faisaient pas exception. Leur déception fut aussi grande que les espoirs qu'ils avaient mis en moi. Et pourtant, quand je suis revenue, enceinte, ils m'ont ouverts les bras. Je sais même pas si j'aurais été capable de faire pareil si mon fils avait fait ce que j'ai fais, mais eux, ils l'ont fait. Evidemment, ça a pas été tout rose : j'ai du rendre des comptes. J'avais perdu leur confiance, il a fallu que je travaille dur pour la regagner, leur prouver que j'étais pas complètement perdue à leurs yeux. »

« Qu'ont-ils dit pour votre fils ? »

« Ironiquement, ils n'ont pas été surpris. Avec toutes les conneries que j'avais faites, ils se doutaient bien que ça finirait comme ça : la taule et un gamin. Je crois que mon retour a été mon salut mais aussi le pire de ma vie : voir la déception et tristesse dans le regard de mes parents. J'ai juré à partir de ce jour, de ne plus faire naitre un tel regard chez eux. Alors quand Henry est né … J'ai été soutenue et j'ai juré d'être une bonne mère, à l'image de la mienne, et je crois avoir plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à présent. »

« Henry est un garçon étonnant en tous points, c'est indéniable. » lança Cora en se remémorant leur petite discussion la veille

« Ouais. Alors je sais que je suis certainement la dernière personne qui devrait être avec Regina. Vous penserez peut-être que je vais la tirer vers le bas ou je ne sais quoi … Mais en fait, j'espère plutôt qu'elle me tirera vers le haut. Et ça, ça a été un choix que j'ai pris, que j'ai décidé de prendre : lui faire confiance. Alors oui, je pense qu'on a tous le choix. J'avais le choix de partir, de ne pas répondre à Regina, et j'aurais eu beaucoup de raisons pour ça, mais je l'ai choisi, et tout ce que cela implique, compris une mère psycho-rigide et invisible. »

Cora sentit une certaine amertume dans la voix d'Emma « Vous dépeignez là un portrait très peu flatteur. »

« Je connais Regina depuis peu c'est vrai, mais jamais je l'ai vu dans l'état dans lequel l'a plongé la nouvelle de votre venue. Et j'imagine pas le genre de parent qu'on peut être pour inspirer tant de peur, de froideur et de distance à son enfant. Je crois que je ne vous aimais pas, avant même votre arrivée. »

« … »

« Je peux comprendre que la situation soit ambigüe : vous avez pas vu votre fille depuis longtemps et soudain elle vous annonce qu'elle est gay et qu'elle a une copine, qui a elle-même un enfant. Je peux comprendre que ça bouleverse. Et même si je souligne vos efforts depuis ce matin … Pour moi, une mère ne devrait pas inspirer un quelconque remord de s'être comporté de la sorte. Comprenez-moi, j'ai rien contre vous et j'apprécie les efforts que vous faites vis-à-vis de Regina, mais si vous aviez fait des choix différents au départ, vous n'auriez pas autant de chemin à faire pour regagner le cœur de votre fille. »

« Je comprends … »

« Je préfère vous dire les choses plutôt que de vous sourire hypocritement. J'ai peut-être pas fait beaucoup d'études mais je sais cerner les gens, c'est comme un don, bon à part quand Regina craquait pour moi, j'ai rien vu. Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas foncièrement mauvaise, d'où le fait que faire du mal non-intentionnellement à votre fille est encore pire selon moi. Mais si on passe au-delà, alors je suis prête à faire en sorte que ce Noel-ci ne soit pas le dernier en famille. » dit-elle dans un sourire sincère et chaleureux

« Je crois reconnaitre Henry en vous, à n'en pas douter. »

« Je prends ça pour le plus beau des compliments. »

Elles échangèrent un large sourire tandis que Zelena, Regina, Evelyn et Henry revinrent dans le salon « Je rêve ou … » murmura Zelena à l'oreille de sa sœur

Pour toute réponse, Regina sourit : il semblait que les tensions de la veille s'étaient envolées, que les non-dits étaient à présent étalés au grand jour, et que tout allait bien. Regina était sereine, et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

« C'est toujours bien de se mettre sa belle-mère dans la poche. » s'amusa Zelena

Regina hoqueta « Et toi alors, quand penseras-tu à présenter quelqu'un à mère ? »

« Maintenant que tu as aplani le sujet avec Emma, je pense que je pourrais lui présenter Luke. »

« Luke ? »

Zelena lui sourit « Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans. »

« Oh Zelena, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené ici ? »

« Oh … Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il passe Noel avec sa famille … Sa femme et leur fils. »

Regina lui donna un regard approbateur « Oh Zelena non …. »

« Je sais, je sais. Je ne devrais pas. D'ailleurs, jamais je n'aurais pensé devenir la maitresse un jour. Mais je n'y peux rien. »

« A-t-il … A-t-il au moins l'intention de la quitter ? »

« Absolument pas. Et je ne lui ais jamais demandé. »

« Tu vas briser un couple. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis grande je sais ce que je fais. De plus, je n'imagine pas la vie avec lui. »

« Alors pourquoi risquer de briser une famille ?! Pourquoi rester avec un homme qui préfère sa femme ? »

« Parce que … Je préfère ça plutôt que d'être seule. » Regina fronça les sourcils alors, la fixant « Quand je te vois avec Emma … Si tu savais comme je t'envie : ton bonheur, votre amour, cette parfaite petite famille que vous formez. Et à présent, vous avez même l'aval de notre mère. Je te jalouse Regina. Depuis si longtemps … Et c'est une des raisons que j'ai voulu m'éloigner : parce que je pensais que les kilomètres qui nous séparent m'éviteraient la comparaison. Et me voici, dans ta demeure, avec ce parfait tableau de famille qui me rappelle à quel point que je suis loin de ça avec mon homme marié et père de famille qui n'a nullement de quitter sa femme et pour qui je ne sers qu'à réchauffer son lit lorsque sa femme ne le satisfait pas. »

« Zelena tu vaux bien mieux que ça, tu vaux bien mieux que ce type de relation. »

« Peut-être. J'ai du mal à y croire … J'essais pourtant, mais tant d'efforts pour si peu de résultat. J'ai tendance à baisser les bras assez vite, d'autant plus que ma vie est déjà bien remplie. Je n'ai guère le temps et l'envie de trouver mieux … Je l'ai lui pour l'instant, et même si ça ne mène nulle part, je me contente de cela. Au moins je ne suis pas seule. »

« Toutes les compagnies ne sont pas bonnes à prendre … »

« L'important est que je m'en rende compte n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui sache prendre soin de toi. »

« Comme Emma prend soin de toi ? »

Regina sourit alors en fixant la jolie blonde parlant avec sa mère « Certainement. »

« Tu es raide dingue amoureuse de cette femme, pas vrai ? »

« Est-ce si évident ? » répondit-elle ironiquement

« En tout cas, elle, elle semble raide dingue de toi … Est-ce que vous … Vous avez déjà … Enfin tu vois. »

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de partager ma vie intime, et encore moins avec toi. »

« Cette réponse peut avoir 2 raisons : soit c'est vraiment intime, soit ça ne l'est pas assez. »

« … »

« Oh je vois … Elle ou toi ? »

Regina la fixa alors « De quoi tu parles ?! »

« Est-ce elle ou toi qui a peur ? »

Regina se figea alors, plongeant son regard dans le vert émeraude perçant de sa sœur qui semblait, quand elle fixait quelqu'un, lire en lui comme dans un livre. Elle savait très peu mentir ou cacher quelque chose à sa sœur, c'était un pouvoir que Zelena aimait à s'approprier, surtout quand elles étaient jeunes.

Lasse, et parce qu'elle voulait aussi partager quelque chose avec sa sœur, elle soupira « Elle. »

« Oh … Pourquoi ? »

« Elle … Elle a eu plus de mal que moi à envisager une relation … avec une femme. Et si aujourd'hui, notre relation ne lui pose plus de problème, les rapports physiques c'est … autre chose. »

« Vous avez essayé ? »

« On …_J'ai_ essayé. » soupira Regina tout en gardant son regard fixé sur la jolie blonde qui était toujours à coté du sapin, discutant avec Cora « Je sens qu'elle aimerait mais … Je ne sais pour quelle raison, elle a peur. »

« Tu sais, c'est nouveau pour elle. »

« C'est aussi nouveau pour moi. »

« Oui mais c'est toi, si j'ai bien compris, qui a eu le déclic en premier … Tu as eu plus de temps pour te faire à l'idée d'une relation avec une femme, de ce que tu en attends, de ce qu'il faudrait faire. Pour Emma, les choses lui tombent dessus les unes après les autres, s'enchainant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Mais ça viendra. »

« Oui je sais. J'ai juste … J'ai seulement envie de lui montrer à quel point je tiens à elle. »

Zelena lui sourit alors et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule « Oui, vraiment tu es très chanceuse. »

Et quand Emma se tourna pour la fixer, elle lui envoya un large sourire et agita la main en réponse à son geste identique. Quand la jolie blonde s'approcha, elle glissa une de ses mains au creux des reins de sa compagne « Hm alors, ça complote ? »

« Absolument. Mais si nous vous disions notre plan, je serais obligée de vous tuer. » ironisa Zelena

« Alors, je ne prendrais pas ce risque. » s'amusa Emma en levant les mains en signe de défense

« Je préfère cela. » s'amusa Zelena avant de rejoindre sa mère tandis qu'Emma et Regina se postèrent, épaule contre épaule, l'une à coté de l'autre

« Alors … Ca se passe plutôt bien non ? »

« Oui, mieux que ce que j'aurais originellement pensé. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! On est passé du « Je veux sortir de cette maison maudite » à planifier notre prochain Noel ensemble. Plutôt une belle évolution huh … »

« De quoi as-tu parlé avec ma mère ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? Ce sont des choses entre une mère et sa belle-fille ! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors, bien plus détendues qu'i jours. Leurs mains se lièrent alors, plus soudées que jamais « Je t'aime. » lui murmura Regina avant d'embrasser son épaule.

« Moi plus encore. » conclut Emma

Oui des jours meilleurs étaient à venir, elles en étaient certaines, même si, elles le savaient aussi, des nuages viendraient assombrir leur parfait cocon. Et elles n'imaginaient pas que le premier nuage viendrait de dessous leur propre toit.

**TBC **

* * *

**Next :** **Des au revoir, un coup de fil intrusif, un petit mensonge pour une grosse envie, une visite dérangeante, une douce nuit ... Dans le prochain épisode !**


	19. Tu veux ou tu veux pas

**Hello les amis !**

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, je poste ce vendredi pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas là du WE !**

**Je serais au _Paris Manga_. D'ailleurs, si vous passez par là, je serais au stand des acteurs US, en vente.  
Si vous voyez donc une blonde à lunettes rouge, il se pourrait que ce soit moi :p**

**Bref, passons donc à la suite de ce soir ! Je vous laisse la découvrir :p **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Tu veux ou tu veux pas**

La neige tomba drue encore toute la journée, empêchant ainsi Zelena et Cora de partir avant le 27 au matin. Marco était arrivé tôt pour les avertir que les routes étaient enfin dégagées et que, même si les trains n'étaient pas encore tous en circulation, les avions, eux, pouvaient décoller.

Et les au revoir furent plus beaucoup plus chaleureux que ce qu'auraient pu penser Emma et Regina 3 jours auparavant.

Et sur le pas de la porte, toutes les difficultés des Mills face aux démonstrations physiques se firent ressentir. Et si pour Evelyn, Henry et Emma se fut naturel, pour Cora, Zelena et Regina, les choses étaient plus compliquées.

« Eh bien … Ce fut un Noel haut en couleurs, en tout point. » s'étonna Cora

« Certes. Mais j'ose espérer que tu as aimé, malgré les quelques … nouvelles annoncées. »

Cora lui offrit un sourire rassurant tout en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras « Elles l'ont été, vraiment. Je suis longtemps passée à coté de ta vie … Mais je suis contente de dire aujourd'hui que … Je suis heureuse pour toi. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, Regina ne pouvant retenir un l'élan affectif, allant jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras et exercer une pression qu'elle fut contente de ressentir du coté de sa mère aussi.

Et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Cora reprit constance en se raclant la gorge « Hm Bon … Assez d'épanchement affectif. »

Regina ne pu que sourire avant de se tourner vers sa sœur « J'espère ne pas attendre 3 ans avant de te revoir. »

« Je n'espère pas. » Elle se pencha alors à l'oreille de sa sœur « J'espère revenir pour un certain mariage. »

Regina hoqueta alors avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de fixer sa sœur. Pour un infime instant, la vision d'elle et d'Emma en robes de mariées sous une arche fleuries au milieu d'un parc lui traversa l'esprit, et cela lui plu …

« A bientôt Zelena. »

« A bientôt Sis'. »

Marco chargea les bagages et Cora et Zelena montèrent en voiture, non sans un dernier regard et sourire vers les Swan Mills. Et lorsque la voiture disparut au détour de la route, Emma attrapa Regina par la taille « Bon bah c'était pas si terrible finalement huh ?! »

Regina lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de rentrer. Evelyn et Henry étaient au pied du sapin, dessinant avec le kit qu'Henry avait offert à Evelyn pour son anniversaire.

« T'as vu ça ? On dirait déjà des frères et sœurs. » s'amusa Emma

« Ou… Oui … C'est vrai. » balbutia Regina

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Bien sur, je suis seulement fatiguée par ce Noel, physiquement et moralement. »

« Je peux comprendre, mais finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien. Et …. Je pourrais te détendre, il parait que mes doigts sont magiques ! »

Regina la fixa, haussant un sourcil, amusée « Ah oui ? »

Comprenant la méprise, Emma se figea « Euh … Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, je … Je voulais juste dire que je suis douée de mes mains. »

« Bien mieux c'est sur. » s'amusa Regina

« Non, non ! Je voulais dire que je suis douée en massage ! » balbutia Emma, alors que son visage devenait rouge de honte.

« Du calme … Je… » Elle sursauta alors en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche « Oh c'est Mallie. »

« Elle ne devait pas venir ? »

« On va voir ça. Allo ? »

« _Hey belle brune ! Alors le choc des Mills, y'a des morts ? Faut que j'apporte la serpillère pour nettoyer le sang sur les murs ?_ »

« Très drôle. Ca c'est très bien passé, qui l'eut cru ! » dit-elle en jetant un regard vers Emma qui lui sourit

« _Ah bah tout va bien alors ! Et avec Emma comment ça va ?_ »

« Ca va très bien, on ne peut mieux. »

« _Est-ce que ça veut dire que toutes les deux vous avez … froisser les draps ?_ »

« Mal' … » la gronda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche

« _Oh ça veut dire non _? »

« Ca veut dire : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Emma tendit l'oreille, ce que remarqua Regina qui s'excusa d'un clin d'œil avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, laissant Emma perplexe dans le salon. Mais curieuse, et sachant très bien que la conversation était à présent tournée sur sa personne, Emma d'espionner alors et se faufila dans le couloir, près de la porte de la cuisine.

« Mal', je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de cela avec toi au téléphone ! »

« _Tu as de la chance alors que je débarque chez toi cet après-midi_. »

« Quoi ? Depuis quand t'invite-tu toute seu… Oh, je n'ai rien dis : tu l'as toujours fais ! »

« _Ne sois pas si coincée. Je te connais et j'imagine très bien que ça te travaille cette histoire. Ca te fera du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un, autre que la personne concernée. _»

« Mallie, je t'en prie, n'en fait pas une affaire d'état ! »

« _Mais tu ne peux pas évincer cette question. Le sexe est crucial dans un couple !_ »

« Le sexe n'est qu'un des paramètres dans un couple, pas une finalité ! »

Emma se crispa alors : il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle soupira alors et fut plus attentive alors à la conversation.

« _Bien sur que ça a son importance. Vous allez quand même pas vivre une relation platonique !_ »

« Pour l'instant, cela me convient très bien. Il n'y a pas à se presser. »

« _Y'a presser et presser. Y'a bien un moment où ça va bouillir._ »

« Tu es soulante. Et je réitère : je ne compte pas parler de ça au téléphone. »

« _Ok, très bien. Je passerais vous voir vers 15h._ »

« Mal' … »

« _Quoi ? De toute façon, j'ai un cadeau à remettre à ma filleule préférée_ ! »

« Comme tu veux … » finit par lâcher Regina, dépitée de tant d'opiniâtreté, avant de raccrocher. Elle se massa les tempes avant de souffler un bon coup.

Emma se rua alors dans le salon, s'asseyant auprès des enfants « Qu'est-ce que vous dessinez ?! »

« Nous. » répondit simplement Evelyn en lui montrant l'esquisse de son dessin montrant les contours des 4 corps composant leur drôle de famille

« C'est … très ressemblant. » grimaça Emma

« Je viens à peine de commencer ! » argua, un tantinet vexée, Evelyn

« Et toi, tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à son fils

« C'est de l'art abstrait. » dit-il en montrant un arc-en-ciel finissant en tourbillon multicolore

« Ah ouais, effectivement … »

« Je suis plus doué aux jeux vidéos. »

« Ouais, ça, ça reste à prouver. » minauda Evelyn

« Ah ah, très drôle. »

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les 3 ? » lança Regina tout sourire

« Rien on discute. Et toi, comment va Mallie ? »

« Oh bien. Elle … Elle va venir cet après-midi. »

« C'est vrai ? Tante Mallie va venir ?! »

« Elle ne fait que passer. » conclut Regina

Emma esquissa un sourit poli mais le perdit bien vite quand elle comprit que Mallie venait.

* * *

Le déjeuner se passa dans un calme relatif, bien trop relatif pour Regina qui pensait qu'avec le poids de la visite de sa famille passé, Emma se détendrait un peu plus. Mais au lieu de cela, la jolie blonde semblait taciturne, silencieuse, pensive.

Puis les enfants se calèrent devant la télé alors que Regina et Emma se retrouvèrent autour de la console centrale de la cuisine, Regina mettant les détritus dans la poubelle et Emma commençant la vaisselle. N'en pouvant plus du silence imposé par Emma, Regina se posa à ses cotés, coupant l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que … Tu veux la faire ? »

« Non, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien. »

« Ah vraiment ? C'est pour cela que tu n'a spas décroché un mot du repas ? »

« J'ai parlé. » haussa Emma des épaules

« Demander du sel à Evelyn et le plat de purée à Henry ce n'est pas une conversation. » pointa Regina

« Je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire c'est tout. »

Regina glissa alors ses mains autour de la taille de la jolie blonde et posa son menton sur son épaule « Tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire quoique se soit n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoique se soit simplement parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Je sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise… »

Regina fronça les sourcils devant le ton quelque peu rude d'Emma, ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Désolée … C'est juste que je pensais que … »

« Bah tu penses mal ! »

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour Regina, qui fulmina « Oh oui, il est clair que tout va bien là ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ?! »

Emma se tourna alors et fut presque choquée du regard triste avec lequel Regina la fixait. Son cœur rata un battement « Je … Pardon. » soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes « Rahhhh je suis nulle, désolée ! »

Regina s'approcha et lui caressa la joue « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien, je … C'est juste que … » Elle fixa alors Regina, sentant sa main sur sa joue, son regard dans le sien. Elle combla la courte distance entre elles, par un langoureux et soudain baiser, qui surprit même Regina. Ses mains descendirent plus au sud, se posant sur ses fesses rebondies, collant Regina contre elle. La jolie brune se laissa gracieusement faire avant d'enfouir ses mains dans la longue chevelure de sa compagne, gémissant de plaisir à mesure que les mains d'Emma la pressaient contre son corps. Emma fit reculer Regina contre le frigo avant qu'une de ses mains ne glisse sur sa cuisse, avant que son index ne crochète la jupe de Regina pour la relever encore et encore avant de glisser sa main en haut de la cuisse.

Sans jamais détacher ses lèvres de celles de Regina, Emma posa son autre main sur l'épaule de sa compagne, exerçant une légère pression avant de la faire descendre jusqu'au sein gauche de Regina qui sursauta en sentant la main curieuse de la belle blonde se poser doucement sur sa poitrine.

Motivée par l'engouement soudain de sa compagne, Regina fit de même et alors qu'une de ses mains se détacha de la chevelure blonde pour s'appesantir sur ses fesses, l'autre attrapa la nuque et appuya le baiser plus profondément, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Mais peu importait, parce que sentir Emma partout sur son corps était la sensation la plus agréable qu'elle ait connu depuis longtemps. Elle avait envie d'Emma comme jamais, son corps appelant le sien, ses lèvres semblant parfaitement dessinées pour les siennes.

Peu importe, à ce moment précis, qu'elles soient dans la cuisine, que les enfants étaient de l'autre coté, pouvant surgir à n'importe quel moment, Regina avait envie d'Emma comme jamais. Mais quand sa main trouva un chemin sous le débardeur d'Emma, ses bouts de doigts touchant les agrafes du soutien-gorge, prêts à le déclipser, Emma se crispa et coupa l'échange.

« Emma ? »

« On … On devrait pas faire ça … Pas ici. » balbutia-t-elle

« Oh … Oui c'est sur. Tu … Tu veux qu'on monte ? » demanda doucement Regina, espérant ne pas la pousser sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

« No… Non, non. Je … Mallie va bientôt arriver et … J'ai envie … »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai envie qu'on ait toute une nuit et pas simplement une heure à la va-vite, tu comprends ? »

« Bien sur, c'est évident. » Emma soupira, rassurée que Regina soit patiente « Je … Mais, tu es sûre ? Ce soir ? »

« Ou… Oui bien sur, ce soir ça sera parfait ! » mentit Emma

Car mensonge s'était. Emma n'avait nullement l'intention de passer à la vitesse supérieure ce soir avec Regina. Car quand elle l'embrassa quelques instants plus tôt, elle pu constater avec quelle envie dévorante Regina avait envie d'elle. Une envie qu'Emma ne pouvait gérer pour l'instant. Non pas qu'elle était prude, loin de là, mais l'enjeu était à la hauteur de ce que représentait cette relation pour elle.

Elle savait que Mallie serait là dans une heure et qu'elle tiendrait à avoir une discussion avec Regina, ou même elle, sur une thématique qui ne devrait pas dépasser le cadre de leur vie privée. En promettant à Regina cette nuit, elle imaginait certainement que la jolie brune n'aurait plus besoin de parler à Mallie de ce sujet.

Quant à savoir quoi faire lorsque le moment viendra, le soir même, Emma n'en avait encore aucune idée. Elle aviserait au moment venu, lorsque Mallie serait repartie et qu'elle serait seule avec Regina pour en parler.

« Emma ça va ? »

« Bien sur. La fatigue surement … »

Regina pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et lui caressa la joue « Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi ces derniers jours. Même si tout est bien qui finit bien, ce fut un stress dont on se serait bien passé. »

Emma lui sourit alors « Ouais … Le plus bizarre des Noel que j'ai jamais eu. »

« Je te promets que les prochains seront plus sereins. »

Les prochains … Emma se prit alors à rêver aux prochaines années en compagnie de Regina et d'Evelyn : les anniversaires, les Noel, les Saint Valentin, les sorties, les moments en famille … Oui, elle imaginait bien une vie avec Regina, malgré leurs différences, malgré les obstacles … Oui, elle imaginait aisément sa vie à 4.

* * *

C'est blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre, regardant « _Miracle sur la 34ième rue_ », leur enfant respectif non loin, qu'Emma et Regina se trouvaient lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Ce fut Evelyn qui bondit du tapis sur lequel elle était installée aux cotés d'Henry, pour aller ouvrir à Mallie.

« Tante Mallie ! »

« Hey ma filleule préférée ! Joyeux Noel ! »

« Joyeux Noel à toi aussi ! »

« Alors ... Y'a des morts ? »

Evelyn roula des yeux avant de soupirer « Non, mais presque. Viens ! »

Mais avant d'entrer dans le salon, Mallie attrapa le bras d'Evelyn et lui murmura « Hey attends .. Comment ça va entre ta mère et Emma ? »

Evelyn lui sourit « On ne peut mieux. » avant de partir vers le salon.

Mallie se redressa alors « Hm … Ca, on verra. » puis déboula dans le dit salon où ce qu'elle vit la ravie : une famille qui semblait sereine et unie « Hey Gina ! »

« Mal'. Joyeux Noel. »

« A toi aussi ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant « Hey miss Emma Swan. Joyeux Noel ! »

Emma se leva du canapé, main dans les poches arrière de son jeans, et fut surprise quand Mallie la prit dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

« Hey Henry ! »

« Mallie, joyeux Noel. »

« A toi aussi. Tenez, c'est pour vous. » dit-elle en tendant un paquet à chacun

« Tu n'aurais pas du … » sermonna Regina

« Et puis quoi encore ! Je suis sensée être la tante sympa et laxiste je te rappelle. »

Henry déchira son paquet pour voir un coffret regroupant une trentaine de comics « Wow ! Enorme ! Comment tu as su ? »

« Oh j'ai été aidée par une petite voix … » dit-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil discret à Evelyn « Allez, ouvre le tien ! »

Evelyn s'exécuta, ouvrant plus précautionneusement son paquet, comme si elle désirait garder le papier cadeau. Quand elle découvrit son contenu, elle sourit de toutes ses dents « Merci tant Mallie ! »

« Il me semblait bien que tu étais à court de peinture. Il parait que tu ne cesses de dessiner ? Du coup, je me disais qu'une recharge en peinture, encre, pastels et aquarelle ne serait pas superflu. »

Evelyn la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse « C'est parfait ! »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard et un sourire complices, ce qui ne manqua pas à Mallie « Tiens, ça c'est pour toi. » lança-t-elle en tendant un sac rempli de papier de soi « Je pense que ça peut être utile. »

Regina prit le paquet en fronçant les sourcils avant de mettre le nez dedans. Soudain, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle referma bien vite le paquet « Mallie ! » la sermonna-t-elle

« Bah quoi ? » répondit en toute innocente et d'un large sourire la jeune femme

« Y'a quoi dans le paquet maman ? »

« Rien, rien ma chérie ! Si tu allais chercher les cookies et les boissons avec Henry ! »

« Mais … »

« S'il te plait. » gronda Regina en appuyant chaque syllabe les dents serrées

Evelyn soupira alors et donna un coup de tête à Henry afin qu'il la suive, laissant les 3 jeunes femmes dans le salon. Une fois sûre que les enfants n'étaient plus dans les parages, Regina tapa Mallie de son poing sur son épaule.

« Hey ! Ouch ! »

« Tu es folle ! »

« Oh je t'en prie ... Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche. »

« De quoi elle parle ? » lança Emma, un peu paumée par la situation. Pour toute réponse, Regina lui tendit le sac qu'Emma ne tarda pas à ouvrir. Et ce qu'elle vit dedans la fit aussi rougir que Regina quelques secondes avant « Oh ok … Je vois. »

Elle plongea sa main et en ressorti un ensemble de dessous en dentelles rouge vif, accompagné d'une nuisette transparente qui montrait plus que ce qu'elle cachait. Et Regina hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'Emma trouva au fond du sac un petit flacon aux couleurs orangées.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« C'est … Une huile de massage … gout fraise. » lu Emma sur le flacon

« Mallie ! »

« Oh quoi ?! Tu aurais préféré un autre gout ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« Tu es impossible… » soupira-t-elle

« J'ai hésité à en offrir aussi à Emma. D'habitude je visualise assez bien les tailles, mais j'avais pas envie de me tromper. Alors … »

Elle lui tendit un deuxième paquet qu'Emma hésita à prendre. Quand elle découvrit son contenu, elle sourit, crispée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda avec anxiété Regina, qui s'attendait à tout avec les idées saugrenues de Mallie

Emma sortit alors un ensemble semblable au rouge, mais noir ne comprenant que la nuisette et ce qui ressemblait à des guêtres en résille « Je vois … »

« Mallie, tu es irrécupérable ! »

« Je trouvais ça drôle … » haussa, Mallie, d'un sourcil interrogateur « On dirait des vierges effarouchées … »

« Non mais si j'avais voulu un tel cadeau … J'aurais préféré que cela reste intime à notre couple. »

Et alors que Mallie allait répondre, les enfants revinrent, plateau en mains « A table ! » lança légèrement Evelyn

Emma prit Regina par le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu sais … Jamais j'aurais pu t'offrir une chose pareille …. » admit Emma « Je suis trop coincée pour ça. »

Regina pouffa de rire « Non tu ne l'es pas. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue « Et la perspective de te voir porter ça … est intéressante. »

« J'aurais préféré porter quelque chose que tu aurais toi-même choisi, et pas quelque chose que ta perverse d'amie imagine sur moi. » grimaça Emma

« Ne sois pas si amère. Mallie est Miss Pied-dans-le-plat, ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Fais comme si elle n'était pas là. »

« Je vais subir ses piques tout le reste de la journée ? »

« Relaxe-toi Emma. Je serais là pour te défendre et pour la freiner… »

Et même si Emma en doutait, elle se laissa quelque peu convaincre par un sourire « Ok. »

* * *

Mallie passa la soirée avec la famille, s'amusant avec les enfants, étant complice avec Regina. Pourtant elle nota la timide distance que semblait instaurer Emma. Et quand cette dernière se rendit dans la salle de bain, Mallie attrapa Regina par la main et la train dans la cuisine.

« Mallie, mais qu'est-ce que tu … »

« Ok, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« D'Emma et toi. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. »

« A vraiment ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle est distante ? »

« Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui la rends mal à l'aise. »

« Moi ? Mais … »

« Avec tes allusions lourdingues ! » argua Regina

« Oh s'il te plait. Elle n'a plus 10 ans. Si vous avez du mal à parler de sexe, je comprends que vous soyez toujours un couple platonique. »

« Mallie … »

« Mais quoi c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bon sang ! Vous êtes certainement le couple gay le plus hot que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ! »

« Emma a besoin de temps. »

« De temps pour quoi ? »

« Elle … Il faut qu'elle se fasse à cette idée de vivre une relation avec une femme. »

« C'est débile … Tu seras toujours une femme dans une semaine, tout comme elle. Alors cette idée d'être ensemble, elle se l'ai faite ya un moment déjà, sinon elle ne serait pas avec toi aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de la bousculer. »

« Et si, au contraire, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire ? Parce que, avouons-le, même si tu es loin d'être vierge … »

« …Mallie ! »

« … Laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc : même si tu es loin d'être vierge, il faut bien reconnaitre qu'en matière de femme, tu es novice, tout comme elle. Donc je peux comprendre que vous soyez hésitantes toutes les 2. Mais si vous vous poussez pas un peu, vous allez attendre longtemps. »

« Nous ne sommes pas pressées. »

« Mais si Emma pense que tu ne l'es pas, elle ne se forcera pas non plus. Je pense qu'il faut un minimum de … »

« … Tu te trompes. »

« Huh ? »

« Emma … Elle … Elle m'a promis. Ce soir. »

Mallie écarquilla les yeux « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Et je n'ai pas à te donner plus de détail. »

« Mes petits cadeaux tombent bien donc. » lança, toute fière, Mallie

« Il est hors de question qu'on porte ça pour notre première fois. »

« Pourquoi ? Je les ais payé une petite fortune ! »

« Là n'est pas la question. Emma ne veut pas porter quelque chose d'aussi sexy qui n'ait pas été choisi par moi, et je peux la comprendre. Elle te prend déjà pour une perverse. »

« Quoi ? Moi ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui lui a demandé, alors que vous vous connaissiez à peine, si elle était gay et si elle voulait participer à une orgie ! »

« Tu remarqueras que j'avais raison pour le coté gay de la chose. »

« Mallie ça suffit. »

« De toute manière, il est fort à parier que vous ne garderez pas de dessous très longtemps quand ça arrivera … »

« Ca suffit, le sujet est clos. »

« Je crois pas non. Regina … Je te connais, et surement mieux que toi-même d'ailleurs. Je sais que le sexe n'est pas une priorité mais … »

« C'est important, je sais. Et j'y travaille. Mais avec Emma, je veux que les choses soient bien faites, dans l'ordre et surtout pas précipitées. J'aime Emma de tout mon cœur et je veux que tout soit parfait pour ce soir. »

« Oh je vois … Je ne vais donc pas m'attarder. » lui dit-elle en un clin d'œil « Et je veux un compte rendu demain ! »

« Compte là-dessus ! » ironisa Regina

« Hey ! Au lycée on l'a bien fait l'une pour l'autre ! D'ailleurs, je me remets toujours pas du fait que ta première fois ait été mieux que la mienne. »

« C'était il y a une éternité, et depuis nous avons grandi. »

« Tu me donneras au moins quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent non ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Ok, alors j'irais harceler ta copine alors ! »

« Si tu fais ça, je te maudirais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie Mal' ! »

« Ouh, que tu es hargneuse quand il s'agit de ta précieuse petite Emma. »

« Oui précieuse elle l'est, à mes yeux. » clôtura Regina

« Ok, ok. Mais tout ce que je te dis c'est qu'attendre pour attendre, ça cache bien autre chose que de bien faire les choses, voilà tout. »

Regina lui tira la langue alors avant de repartir vers le salon. Sans qu'elles ne le sachent, des oreilles indiscrètes avaient tout entendu …

* * *

Mallie resta jusqu'au diner qui se passa tout aussi calmement que le reste, Emma veillant à ne pas croiser le regard de Mallie.

Et lorsque l'heure fut venue de partir, Mallie prit à part Emma « Hey … Je sais qu'on est pas très bien partie toutes les 2, mais … Je tenais à vous dire que vous formez un super couple. »

« Merci. »

« Non mais c'est vrai. Je suis contente de voir Regina enfin heureuse et épanouie. C'était il y a si longtemps. » Emma ne pu que sourire « Tu es une bénédiction pour elle, et pour Evelyn. Il était temps que cette famille Mills sorte de ses habitudes et vous êtes arrivés, vous et Henry. J'espère que cela durera. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

« Bon, si on ne se revoit pas, je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année et un début de prochaine année aussi, voire plus, romantique que jamais. »

Emma lui sourit « C'est ce que j'envisage. »

« Alors tant mieux ! Et j'espère qu'on aura plus de temps la prochaine fois pour mieux se connaitre. »

Emma ne lui répondit pas mais espérait la connaitre mieux et dans de meilleures circonstances la prochaine fois. Elle opina alors avant de répondre à son étreinte. Sur le pas de la porte, et après avoir dis au revoir aux enfants, Mallie échangea quelques mots avec Regina, qu'Emma pensait être sur elle et son couple, avant de repartir alors que la nuit tombait.

Et lorsque les enfants donnèrent les premiers signes de fatigue, chacun embrassa sa mère respective avant de monter dans leur chambre, qu'ils avaient retrouvées dès que Cora et Zelena quittèrent les lieux.

Seules dans le salon, Regina tardait à entamer la discussion. Préférant titiller une buche flamboyante dans la cheminée grâce à son tisonnier, Regina n'aurait jamais imaginé être aussi coincée sur un sujet tel que celui-ci. Elle avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver à la veille de sa première fois avec Ben, un des joueurs de l'équipe de Polo de son lycée avec lequel elle avait entretenu une relation assez stable, du moins comme un lycéen pouvait le croire.

Sa première fois n'eut rien de spontané : tout avait été planifié : du lieu en passant par la date, les gestes aux paroles prononcées. Elle avait tout préparé, rien laissé au hasard. Ben n'avait pas été maladroit, même si son expérience se bornait au strict minimum, cela n'avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable à Regina qui n'en garda ni un bon, ni un mauvais souvenir.

Mais cette fois-ci, si les enjeux étaient différents, le symbolisme qu'elle mettait dans cette première fois était double : première fois avec une femme et première fois avec une personne qui comptait assez pour qu'elle remette en compte sa vie entière.

« Regina ? » La jolie brune sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Emma qui était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés « Ca va ? »

« Oui … Et toi ? »

Emma soupira et s'approcha d'elle « Fatiguée. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh … »

« Regina écoute … »

« J'ai compris. » lança, blasée, Regina tout en se relevant

« Non écoute. » Emma la suivit et lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras « Regina, simplement … Pas ce soir. »

« As-tu au moins envisagé que cela soit ce soir ? Ou était-ce un mensonge pour me faire patienter encore ? »

« … »

« Je vois … »

« Non attends, c'était pas intentionnel ! »

« Bien sur … »

« Regina écoute-moi ! » Regina se stoppa alors, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, et se tourna vers la jolie blonde. Ayant toute son attention, Emma soupira alors et mit les mains dans ses poches arrière de jeans « J'avais pas l'intention de te mentir. A vrai dire … C'est de la faute de Mallie. »

« Mallie ? »

« Elle … Je sais ce qu'elle pense de nous, du fait qu'on a pas encore … »

« Ca ne la regarde pas. »

« Mais ça l'empêche pas d'y penser … Ou même de l'évoquer avec toi. »

« … »

« Je vous ais entendu, au téléphone et plus tard dans la journée. Je … Je sais que tu en as envie, j'en ais envie aussi. »

« Alors … Pourquoi attendre ? »

« Parce que, je te l'ai dis, cette relation est surement celle dans laquelle je mets le plus d'espoir. Je crois en nous, en notre couple, en notre famille. J'ai envie de faire les choses bien , de profiter de tout, ne pas aller trop vite … »

« Je sais mais … »

« _Mais_ … Tu as envie de sexe. »

« Non, j'ai envie de toi, simplement. Le sexe n'est pas qu'une histoire physique. Je t'aime et cela passe par des petits gestes au quotidien, des obstacles à traverser ensemble, comme la venue de ma mère ici. Le sexe … Est important certes, mais pas essentiel pour se prouver qu'on s'aime, car cela passe par beaucoup d'autres choses, tout aussi symbolique. J'ai juste envie de te montrer physiquement que je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, crois-moi … »

« Alors pourquoi attendre ? Qu'est-ce que l'attente t'apportera de plus que maintenant ? »

Emma se tapa le front de la paume de sa main « Rahhhh j'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression de plus rien savoir, d'être comme … une pucelle effarouchée ! »

Regina lui sourit « Si ce n'est que cela … Je suis moi-même dans le flou tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

Regina se posta devant elle et colla son front au sien, caressa ses cheveux d'une de ses mains « Mais pas ce soir. »

Pour toute réponse, Emma pinça ses lèvres « T'es fâchée ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Je te promets de … »

« Chut. » murmura Regina en posant un index sur les lèvres de sa compagne « Ne promets rien. Cela se fera en temps voulu. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Si tu insistes … Veux-tu passer la nuit à mes cotés ? »

« A tes cotés ? Dans le même lit ? »

« De préférence oui. » hoqueta amusée Regina

« Mais, tu n'as pas peur de ne pas pouvoir … résister ? »

Regina lui sourit de plus belle « Si tu me laisses simplement dormir dans tes bras, je te promets d'être sage. »

« Deal. »

* * *

Assise au bord du lit de Regina, Emma semblait tendue et peu confortable. Pourtant le lit queen size et les draps en satin pouvaient garantir que la nuit serait des plus douces et confortables. Mais Emma était stressée : dormir aux cotés de Regina … Jamais elles ne seraient aussi proches l'une de l'autre …

« Tu n'es pas changée ? »

La voix de Regina sortant de la salle de bain la tira de ses pensées. Quand Emma releva le nez ce fut pour voir la jolie brune dans un pyjama en soie bleu nuit.

« Oh euh … Je voulais prendre une douche avant. »

« Oh très bien. »

Emma se leva alors tandis que Regina se glissa dans ses draps, ouvrant un livre. Emma attrapa ses vêtements de nuit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain où son cœur palpita si fort que sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

« Merde Emma, ressaisis-toi … » se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche où elle fit couler de l'eau brûlante jusqu'à faire rougir sa peau. Quand elle fut presque étourdie des vapeurs émanant de sa douche, elle en sortit. Elle fixa le reflet que lui offrait le miroir « Bon sang Emma … »

« Emma ? Ca va ? »

La jolie blonde se redressa avant de se sécher prestement et de s'habiller d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon de pyjama. Lorsqu'elle sortit, seule la lumière de la table de chevet de Regina était allumée, donnant à l'atmosphère une ambiance tamisée.

« Emma ? »

« Désolée … J'adore les longues douches chaudes. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » sourit Regina « Je ne vais pas te manger … Sauf si tu me le demandes. »

Emma pouffa de rire avant de s'engouffrer dans le lit aussi « Tu lis quoi ? »

« Quelques articles que mes employés ont écris. Je dois en choisir pour l'édition de Février. »

« Tu n'arrêtes jamais ?! »

« Eh bien … » Elle posa ses articles sur sa table de chevet et se tourna vers Emma « Distrais-moi. »

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« Fais en sorte que mon regard soit ailleurs que sur ces articles … »

Soudain, les joues d'Emma rosirent à la pensée de tout ce qu'elle pourrait, ou voudrait, faire pour distraire Regina. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'allongea et écarta ses bras. Acceptant l'invitation, Regina se coucha et se posa contre Emma.

Après quelques secondes de silence et d'immobilité, Emma murmura « C'est … Bizarre hein ? »

« On s'y fera. »

« C'est sûr. Tu pourrais t'habituer à mes bras. »

« Je ne me lasserais jamais de tes bras. » dit-elle en se calfeutrant un peu plus contre Emma qui referma son étreinte « Bonne nuit Emma. »

« Bonne nuit Regina. »

Elles s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, les appréhensions de chacune bien loin maintenant. Emma hésitait toujours mais, en s'endormant aux cotés de Regina, elle était sûre d'une chose : pour le reste de sa vie, elle aimerait s'endormir avec Regina dans ses bras.

**TBC **

* * *

**Next : Rated M ...  
**


	20. Intime

**HelloooooOOOOooooo ! What's up ?!**

**Moi, semaine en demi teinte mais passons ! **

**Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient(e)s de lire cette suite, bande de cochons ^^'**

**Evidemment, y'a rien à voir avec "50 nuances de conneries", et j'espère avoir assez bien retranscrit une première fois entre 2 femmes tout en subtilité et finesse, tout en gardant un léger érostime. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours assez délicat pour moi d'écrire ce genre de scènes (c'est prou cela que j'en fais peu) car si j'ai peu foi en mon écriture, lors de ce genre de scènes, c'est encore pire XD **

**Bref, je vous laisse ... déguster cette suite qui est évidemment /!\RATED M /!\**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Intime (NC17)**

Jamais réveil ne fut plus doux et plus agréable pour Regina. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était réveillée aux cotés de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sa tête reposait sur l'avant bras d'Emma, servant d'oreiller de fortune. Quand elle tenta de se lever, Emma, dans son sommeil, se tourna alors, faisant se coller au dos de Regina, et sa main libre se posa sur la hanche de la belle brune qui, pour le coup, retint sa respiration quelques secondes avant de se relaxer en sentant le souffle d'Emma contre sa nuque.

Elle posa sa propre main sur celle d'Emma et entrelaça ses jambes aux siennes. Elle resta un long, très long, moment avant de sentir la respiration d'Emma changer, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Elle se tourna alors pour se coucher sur le dos et constata qu'Emma, les yeux grands ouverts, la fixait amoureusement.

« Bonjour toi. » murmura Emma

« Bonjour. »

Regina se redressa afin qu'Emma dégage son bras pour le plier et soutenir sa propre tête « Je ne pensais pas cela possible. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu sois encore plus belle au réveil. » avoua Emma en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres

« Tu l'es tout autant. » répondit Regina en l'embrassant à son tour « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Emma jeta un œil sur le réveil « Il est tôt encore, on a le temps de lézarder un peu. »

« Lézarder ? »

Emma soupira d'aise alors et se coller à Regina « Hmm Oui … lézarder. » dit-elle en enfouissant son nez au creux du cou de Regina, s'enivrant du doux parfum fruité de sa chevelure « Je suis bien là. »

« Et moi donc … »

Emma s'aperçut alors qu'un des boutons de la chemise de pyjama de Regina était ouvert, laissant apparaitre la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle détourna le regard mais une irrépressible envie la poussa à plonger son regard dans ce décolleté de fortune. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta sa main de la hanche de Regina à son ventre, pour remonter subrepticement jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Emma ? » Sans un mot, Emma fit courir son index sur la couture de la boutonnière, allant de bouton en bouton jusqu'à arriver à celui qui avait cédé « Emma … » Par curiosité, le bout de l'index se glissa sous la soie de la chemise pour frôler la peau de la belle brune « Emma … » Elle continua son expédition alors et glissa sa main entière sous la chemise, ses doigts flirtant avec le téton de sa compagne. Qu'il était étrange de toucher un sein qui n'était pas le sien … Comme si, finalement, on touchait son propre corps mais d'un point de vue différent « Emma, s'il te plait … » Soudain, elle pu sentir sous ses doigts le téton durcir, téton qu'elle coinça entre son pouce et son index, ce qui fit sursauter Regina qui posa soudainement sa main par-dessus celle d'Emma « Je t'en prie, arrête. »

Emma se redressa alors et sortit sa main rapidement « Pa… Pardon, je … »

« J'aime ta curiosité mais … »

« Pardon. »

Regina se redressa à son tour « Tu peux tu sais. Mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ce que tu touches chez moi, je le touche chez toi. Ce que tu me fais, je te le fais. » sourit-elle « Deal ? »

Emma mordilla sa lèvre inférieure : elle voulait attendre, mais pourtant les mots de Mallie résonnèrent dans sa tête. Mais ce qui la surpris plus que tout : elle avait aimé toucher Regina, et ne rêvait que d'une chose : recommencer.

Alors elle s'allongea de nouveau, Regina l'imitant « Je … J'avais pas l'intention de … »

« De me tripoter ? » s'amusa Regina

« Non ! Enfin … Je … »

« Hey … Du calme … » Regina l'embrassa alors et le regard d'Emma dévia discrètement sur la poitrine de la jolie brune. Poitrine qui se dessinait sous la soie du pyjama « Tu peux les toucher … Ils sont à toi. » sourit Regina

« Je … Je sais … » balbutia Emma alors que l'idée même de reposer sa main sur le sein de Regina l'excitait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, sa main repartit à la conquête des courbes de sa compagne et elle reposa bientôt sur le sein droit de Regina. Laissant échapper un discret soupir, Regina ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant la légère pression qu'exerçait la main aventureuse. Elle se prit alors à rêver à ce que ces mains pourraient lui procurer, elle qui éprouvait déjà un profond plaisir juste par de simples pressions.

Emma n'aurait jamais cru que voir Regina, les yeux clos, soupirant d'aise sous ses caresses serait aussi sexuellement attirant. Elle déboutonna alors un autre bouton, puis un autre, et encore un … Finalement, elle écarta les pans de la chemise pour découvrir le buste nu et parfaitement dessiné de Regina. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle retint sa respiration quelques secondes.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Emma sortit alors de sa contemplation pour voir que Regina la fixait, un léger sourire amusé sur le visage « Oh euh … »

« Un cadeau de Noel ouvert avec un peu de retard … »

« On peut dire ça … » murmura Emma dont l'attention se tourna de nouveau vers les seins de Regina dont les pointes brunes semblaient appeler ses caresses. Doucement alors, elle fit courir son index du nombril jusqu'aux cotes puis entre les seins, décrochant un frisson de plaisir de sa compagne. Elle dessina de petits cercles autour des aréoles avant de caresser les pointes durcies de plaisir. Regina se crispa alors, se refreinant de quelconque gémissements, préférant se concentrer sur les tendres gestes de sa compagne.

Mais quand elle sentit la chevelure d'Emma lui chatouiller les cotes, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Emma s'apprêter à donner un traitement de faveur à sa poitrine. Elle la stoppa alors et Emma la fixa « Attention rappelle-toi : ce que tu me fais, je devrais faire de même pour toi. »

Emma ancra son regard dans celui de Regina et frissonna presque de la luxure qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pupilles. Elle aurait pu faire machine arrière et se contenter de gestes tendres et simples mais la vérité était qu'elle en avait envie.

Alors après avoir fixé Regina, elle lui offrit un léger sourire avant de se pencher bien plus et de flatter de sa langue une des pointes tendues à l'extrême. Regina sursauta, ne pouvant retenir un hoquet de surprise mêlé au plaisir. Machinalement, elle planta une de ses mains dans la chevelure d'Emma, tandis que l'autre s'agrippait aux draps.

Voyant la réaction passionnelle que sa langue avait pu avoir, Emma réitéra son geste en appuyant un peu plus son geste, donnant quelques coups de langue, embrassant le sein voluptueux, cette peau douce et tendre, attrapant la pointe entre ses lèvres, entre ses dents.

Après quelques secondes, elle réserva le même traitement à l'autre sein avant que Regina ne la stoppe pour la coucher à son tour sur le dos « A mon tour. » lui murmura-t-elle simplement, avec prudence et sans précipitation.

Emma se laissa faire et bientôt, Regina se retrouva à califourchon sur la belle blonde « Ca va ? »

Emma opina simplement, ayant en pleine vu une Regina à demi nue sur elle, ses seins dressés de plaisir, sa peau frissonnant des tendres attentions buccales qu'elle lui avait prodigué.

Regina se pencha alors et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme « Tout ce que tu fais … » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une de ses mains descendit subrepticement le long de son cou, flirtant avec sa clavicule, son épaule, la naissance d'un sein « … Je te le fais. » conclut-elle en posant délicatement sa main sur le sein d'Emma, qui se contracta au toucher. Mais en voyant le regard empli d'amour que lui offrait Regina, elle se détendit, commençant même à apprécier les subtiles pressions exercées par la main curieuse. Le contact de sa main, accentué par le tissu qu'était le débardeur firent réagir instantanément le corps de la belle blonde dont les tétons imitèrent bien vite ceux de Regina. Et ce fut avec un infini plaisir que Regina découvrit la fermeté et la dureté de son sein.

Elle gémit alors avant de passer sa main sous le débardeur et de poser sa main directement sur le sein, se délectant de la chaleur de sa peau, de la douceur de son sein. Elle soupira d'aise avant d'inciter Emma à enlever le débardeur gênant. La jolie blonde se redressa et obtempéra, bien qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix, et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva à demi nue à son tour.

L'idée même que le corps de Regina se colle au sien lui traversa l'esprit et cela lui plut. Alors quand Regina posa ses 2 mains sur chacun de ses seins, elle se laissa gracieusement faire, laissant même passer quelques soupirs d'aise lorsque les doigts de Regina pincèrent à tour de rôle ses pointes roses.

Elle laissa même échapper un petit cri lorsque Regina commença un vigoureux massage de sa poitrine, titillant ses pointes en les pressant entre son pouce et son index. Regina se pencha alors et embrassa fougueusement sa compagne, tout en gardant ses mains sur ses seins. Emma posa les siennes au creux des reins de Regina, glissant ses mains sous l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama de Regina. La jolie brune cascada ses baisers le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur sa clavicule et, avant d'oser toucher un des seins, Regina leva les yeux, comme pour demander le consentement d'Emma … Consentement qui arriva sous forme de sourire, presque confiant mais empli aussi de stress.

Alors Regina, doucement, descendit ses lèvres encore et encore jusqu'à embrasser un des seins, sa langue caressant doucement ce trésor qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps. Elle sentit les mains d'Emma glisser de ses reins à ses fesses, sous son pantalon, imaginant faire de même par la suite.

« Re… Gina … » haleta Emma qui n'imaginait pas ressentir plus grand plaisir. Car si ce genre de geste n'était pas exceptionnel, la personne qui lui prodiguait revêtait une importance symbolique. C'était la première fois qu'elle était touchée par une femme, la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela pour une femme.

« Je continue ? » demanda mutinement Regina alors qu'en coupant le contact de ses lèvres sur la peau d'Emma fit naitre un grognement de frustration de la part de celle-ci « Si je continue Emma, je crains fort de ne pouvoir m'arrêter … »

Emma ouvrit alors les yeux et sortit les mains du pantalon de la jolie brune « Je … »

« C'est entendu. » lança simplement Regina qui descendit de sa position pour revenir se coucher près d'elle

« Tu … Tu es fâchée ? »

« Absolument pas. Ce que tu viens de m'offrir est bien meilleur. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Tu es magnifique. »

« Tu l'es tout autant. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant de se glisser sous les draps et de s'enlacer, leur buste nu se pressant l'un contre l'autre « Je t'aime. »

Emma lui sourit alors car elle était rassurée : de ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti ce matin, elle savait que leur première fois serait exceptionnellement merveilleuse.

Elles se rendormirent alors, dans une sérénité et une intimité jamais vécue auparavant.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner fut agréable. Les enfants avaient remarqué que le comportement de leurs mères avait changé : plus proche, plus complice. Ils en étaient certains, leurs mères avaient franchi le pas.

Mais loin de vouloir des détails, ils se réjouissaient que cette relation passe un cap, les rapprochant d'une relation stable et sûre.

« J'aimerais sortir … » lança Evelyn tandis qu'elle était accoudée à son bureau, sa tête calée entre ses mains, son regard flânant au dehors, là où des enfants s'amusaient, en pleine rue, à une bataille de neige.

« Avec la venue de ta grand-mère et de Mallie, on a pas vraiment avancé … »

Evelyn se tourna alors vers Henry, assit en tailleur sur le lit de la jeune fille, livre de math sur ses jambes « Ca te dit pas qu'on prenne l'air ? On a encore une semaine avant la rentrée. »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai envie de m'en débarrasser et d'être tranquille ensuite. »

« Rho allez ! Juste aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« J'en sais rien … »

« Vous faisiez quoi chez vous dans le Maine ? »

« Pour les vacances de Noel ? Des trucs simples : on se baladait en forêt, on patinait sur les lacs gelés, on faisait des bonhommes de neige en plein milieu de la ville. On décorait tous ensemble les rues et un immense sapin en centre ville. On faisait de longues guirlandes en pop corn … Et puis le soir du jour de l'an, on se rassemblait tous autour d'un gros buffet, chacun apportant quelque chose … On danse et on chante des chants de Noel … »

« A t'entendre … Tu regrettes de pas passer les fêtes là-bas, je me trompe ? »

« Ca me manque c'est sur … Mais New-York, c'est une nouvelle aventure aussi, de nouvelles choses à faire, de nouvelles personnes à rencontrer et une nouvelle vie avec vous. »

Evelyn lui sourit alors « Ce que tu peux être fleur bleue. » se moqua-t-elle

« Tais-toi … la Glaciale ! »

« Espèce de … » Elle lui envoya un stylo en pleine face

« Hey ! » Il rétorqua alors en lui lançant un oreiller et bientôt ce fut une bataille qui se joua entre les 2 ados, attirant l'attention de leur mère respective

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Evelyn ! » Les ados se stoppèrent net « Mais regardez-moi ce bazar ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend bon sang ? »

« C'est Henry … » répondit la jeune fille « Il aimerait sortir. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Oui, je crois que c'est nécessaire là. »

* * *

Et comme promis, la neige étant largement déblayée, les Swan et les Mills décidèrent de faire un tour en ville, profitant des dernières sensations de Noel, avant le passage à la nouvelle année.

« Oh, on pourra venir sur Time Square pour voir l'énorme boule tomber du ciel ?! » s'extasia Henry

« Ah ouais, j'adorerais voir ça aussi ! » compléta Emma

Et devant la ferveur des Swan, Evelyn et Regina, amusées, acquiescèrent « C'est une bonne idée. Cela fait un moment que je n'y ais pas été. »

« Sérieux ? Tu vis ici et tu n'as jamais fais un jour de l'an à Time Square ?! »

« Je n'ais pas dis ça. J'ai dis qu'il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fais. »

« C'est dingue ! Si moi j'étais habitante de New-York, j'irais tous les ans. »

« Oh à force, c'est usité tu sais. »

« T'es tellement blasée, c'est déroutant et vexant. »

« Vexant ? »

« J'ai l'impression de passer pour une débile s'extasiant de tout … Et toi la nana rationnelle à coté. » bougonna Emma en croisant les bras

Regina gloussa discrètement avant de la prendre par la taille « J'aime ton air bougon. »

« Te moque pas ! »

« Au contraire. De plus, je ne suis pas plus rationnelle que toi. Et il m'arrive encore de m'extasier parfois. »

« Ah oui ? Et la dernière fois c'était quand huh ? » lui lança-t-elle comme un défi

Regina lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue « Le jour où j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de toi. »

Emma la fixa alors et sourit « Mouais … Ok, t'as gagné ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres « Va falloir que j'aille chez moi. »

Regina perdit son sourire « Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai plus de fringues propres. »

« J'ai un lave-linge. »

« Et je dois arroser mes plantes, vider mon frigo des denrées périssables et prendre mon courrier. »

« Je vois … »

« Mais on peut se retrouver sur Time Square cet après-midi ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Absolument pas. Je vais mourir d'ennui en t'attendant et mes bras vont se sentir bien seuls sans avoir à t'étreindre … Mais nous avons aussi chacune nos maisons et nos vies à gérer. »

« Et puis, c'est pas bon d'être tout le temps collées l'une à l'autre, on va finir par se lasser. »

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je me lasse de toi. » conclut Regina dans un large sourire « Allez, tu devrais y aller avant que je ne t'emprisonne dans mes bras pour ne plus en sortir. »

« Compris chef ! Henry ! On y va ! »

L'adolescent déboula de l'étage, suivi d'Evelyn « Ou on va ? »

« On rentre. »

« Ou ca ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'on a un appart' à nous. »

« Oh … On revient pas ? »

« On retrouve Regina et Evelyn sur Time Square cet aprèm'. »

Le visage de l'ado s'illumina alors et il grimpa de nouveau les escaliers 4 à 4.

« Il est accro lui aussi. » s'amusa Emma

« Accro ? »

« A cette vie, cette maison, à toi et Evelyn … Y'a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai vu aussi détendu. Depuis la mort de ma mère, il était taciturne mais là, depuis Evelyn, il a ce pétillement dans son regard qu'il avait quand nous vivions à Storybrook. »

« J'en suis ravie. Je sais à quel point il est important que nos enfants se sentent bien dans ce contexte. »

« Quel contexte ? »

« Notre relation. »

« Ah … Oui c'est sur. Si Henry avait été contre, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »

« Ca aurait été difficile en effet. Heureusement, ils ont été plus clairvoyants que nous et c'est nous qui avons du nous faire à leur relation atypique. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors qu'Henry revint, sac sur le dos « A tout à l'heure ! » lança-t-il à Evelyn et Regina.

* * *

Qu'il fut étrange au Swan de revenir dans leur appartement, alors qu'ils avaient élu domicile chez les Mills depuis presque une semaine. Leur salon paraissait bien petit comparé à l'immensité de la demeure de Regina. Emma laissa son sac à terre et se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitrée qui surplombait les rues de New-York, flirtant avec les plus hauts gratte-ciels. Devant elle, son portait ornait encore un panneau publicitaire, elle sourit.

« M'man, tu crois qu'on y retourne pour combien de temps ? »

Emma se tourna vers lui « Pardon ? »

« Pour savoir si je dois prendre beaucoup de fringues ou pas. »

« Henry vient là. » L'ado obtempéra et Emma posa ses mains sur ses épaules « Tu sais qu'on a notre chez nous hein ? »

« Evidemment pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est ici chez nous. Nous vivons chez Regina pendant ces vacances parce que c'est arrangeant mais … »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change, vous finirez par habiter ensemble non ? » dit-il mutinement

« Bah … Euh, c'est pas à l'ordre du jour mais … Oui, un jour peut-être. »

« Je vois pas l'intérêt d'être avec quelqu'un si c'est pas pour partager le quotidien. Vous vous tournez autour depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce que vous voulez. Moi ça me va en tout cas, sache-le. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te va ?! »

« Bah qu'on finisse par vivre avec Regina et Evelyn. J'ai aucun problème avec ça. »

« Ohla, ohla … Attend. Tu vas pas un peu vite là ? On sort ensemble que depuis 2 semaines à peine. C'est pas un peu tôt pour passer à l'étape « _vivre ensemble_ » non ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi non. Quand on sait qu'on aime quelqu'un, je vois pas en quoi ça aiderait de prendre du temps si ce n'est en perdre un peu plus encore. » dit-il en haussant les épaules

Soudain, ses paroles résonnèrent dans le crâne d'Emma comme les paroles de Mallie : pourquoi attendre quand on est sûr de soi ?! Elle repensa alors à son doux réveil aux cotés de Regina et de la normalité que furent les gestes sensuels qui s'en suivirent : les caresses, les baisers, les regards … Tout cela paraissait normal.

« Hey, ça va ? T'es dans la lune ? »

« Hm ? Mouais je … Non rien. Prépare tes affaires. »

« Pourquoi combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'à la rentrée. »

* * *

« Tu es heureuse. » lança Evelyn en fixant sa mère qui préparait en chantonnant le repas du midi.

« Oui je le suis. Et toi ? »

« Aussi. » Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur sa mère alors que cette dernière s'affairait entre les plaques électriques et l'évier. Quand elle sentit le regard insistant de sa fille sur elle, elle se stoppa et la fixa « Un problème ? »

« Non rien … »

« Evelyn ? »

« Je … Je me demandais … Non rien, c'est stupide, et ça me regarde pas. »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Explique-moi. »

« Je … Je sais comment … Enfin tu vois entre un homme et une femme … Alors, je me demandais … Entre 2 femmes … Enfin … Tu vois … »

Regina lui sourit « Je vois … » Puis elle perdit son sourire en fixant sa fille « Comment ça tu sais entre un homme et une femme ?! »

Evelyn haussa un sourcil en penchant sa tête sur le coté « Maman, j'ai 13 ans … » comme si cela allait tout expliquer

« Je peux savoir comment tu peux savoir à 13 ans ?! »

« Déjà parce qu'on en parle en sciences, et qu'ensuite j'ai des amies qui … l'ont déjà fait. »

Regina failli s'étrangler, son teint devenant blafard « A 13 ans ? »

« C'est rare, mais ça arrive. »

« Mais et toi … »

« T'inquiète pas, c'est pas le cas. »

« Mais tu t'interroges. »

« Normal non ? Et je préfère avoir des réponses par toi plutôt qu'en ayant des témoignages biaisés ou par des films … peu orthodoxes. »

« Certes. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tu … Tu serais prête à répondre à mes questions ? »

« Comme tu viens de le dire, il vaut mieux que tu ais tes réponses par une source sûre. De plus, je n'ai absolument pas honte de ce que je vis avec Emma. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Evelyn se racla la gorge « Ok alors … Est-ce que c'est différent d'embrasser une femme ? Par rapport à un homme. »

« C'est … Similaire … Et différent en même temps. C'est plus doux, plus tendre. »

« Hm … Et … Pour le reste ? »

Regina se redressa alors « Le reste ? »

Evelyn se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de se redresser à son tour « Ok. Pour … Les rapports sexuels comment ça se passe ? »

Regina fut surprise, mais comprenait la curiosité de sa fille « Pourquoi te poses-tu autant de questions ? »

« J'en sais rien … » lança Evelyn en se dandinant sur son tabouret

« Evelyn … Dis-moi la vérité. »

« … »

« Evelyn ? »

« En fait … Toutes mes amies sortent avec des garçons. Enfin pratiquement toutes, et moi … J'ai personne. C'est pas que les garçons veulent pas, au contraire, mais … Je sais pas, ils m'attirent pas. Je me suis souvent demandée si j'étais normale ou quoi … Et puis te voir avec Emma, si heureuse, je me dis que peut-être … Je suis comme toi. »

« Comme moi ? »

« A penser aimer les hommes et en fin de compte à trouver le bonheur avec une femme. Je suis peut-être lesbienne … »

Regina lui sourit alors et posa ses mains sur les siennes « Chérie, si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas une fatalité. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique soit tes choix de vie, je te soutiendrais. Parce que ma mère ne l'a pas fait pour moi et que j'en ais souffert, et qu'il est impensable pour moi de te faire souffrir de la sorte … Je serais là pour toi. Maintenant, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne trouves pas d'intérêt aux garçons maintenant, qu'il n'est pas dit que ça ne soit pas le cas plus tard. Les collégiens ne sont pas les plus intéressants. Tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur au lycée, ou à l'université … »

« … Tu crois ? »

« Je ne peux en être sûre. Mais sache que quoique soit ton choix, je serais là. » dit-elle dans un sourire rassurant

« Alors … » dit-elle en minaudant « … Tu me dirais comment c'est de faire ça avec une femme ou pas ? »

« Eh bien … » dit-elle en se redressant « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te raconter quelque chose d'aussi intime. De plus, chacun à ses propres expériences et ressentis de la chose. Mais … Sache qu'Emma et moi … N'avons pas encore franchi le pas. »

« Ah bon ? Mais … D'habitude, on fait pas ça dès qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Ce n'est pas une obligation. Et si quelqu'un, homme ou femme, te dit le contraire … Ce n'est pas bien. Faire l'amour est un acte important, et tu ne dois pas te donner à n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Cela doit être réfléchi et tu devras peser le pour et le contre avant de franchir ce cap, et ne pas te donner sous prétexte que c'est la chose logique à faire. »

« Oh … Mais … Le sexe … ça fait pas parti d'un couple ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis plus de 10 jours maintenant et … Enfin je pensais que, vous l'auriez fait. Vous semblez si amoureuses l'une de l'autre. »

« Notre situation est compliquée. »

« Parce que vous avez été avec des hommes auparavant ? »

« Exact. Vois-tu, entre Emma et moi c'est … comme une première fois. Nous redécouvrons comment aimer, comment appréhender l'autre, parce que c'est différent d'avec un homme. Il faut tout réapprendre, comme une première fois, y compris pour le sexe. »

« Alors vous avez rien fais encore ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Mais je vous ais vu sortir de ta chambre ce matin … Je pensais … »

« Tu nous espionnes maintenant ? » s'amusa Regina

« Quoi ? non, non, non. Je … J'allais sortir et j'ai vu Emma sortir de ta chambre, et toi quelques minutes après. »

« Si tu veux tout savoir, nous avons dormi ensemble, mais nous n'avons pas _couché_ ensemble. » nuança Regina

« Oh je vois … Et vous avez l'intention de … le faire quand même ? »

Regina gloussa « Oui chérie, oui nous avons l'intention de … le _faire_. Nous ne sommes pas pressées. »

« Ils vont venir vivre ici ? »

« Ca je n'en sais rien. Ne précipitons pas les choses. Nous verrons ce qu'il se passera à la rentrée. Emma reprendra son travail et moi le mien, vous reprendrez l'école, cela sera une autre dynamique. »

« Ouais … » Evelyn quitta alors la cuisine, puis se ravisa en se tournant vers sa mère « Et quand vous l'aurez fait, tu m'en parleras ou pas ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Ou pas. »

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

* * *

« Tu te rends compte ? On est à Time Square ! » s'enjoua Emma en trépignant comme une petite fille.

« T'es vraiment pas croyable. On dirait une gamine ! »

« C'que tu peux être rabat-joie, sérieux ! T'imaginais pas qu'on puisse finir ici hein … Nous qui venons du fin fond du Maine. »

« C'est sur. A quelle heure elles doivent arriver ? »

« Regina m'a envoyé un message y'a 15minutes … Elles devraient plus tarder. »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Emma aperçut Regina dans un long manteau rouge écarlate, bonnet en laine blanc vissé sur le crane et longue écharpe de la même couleur enroulée autour de son cou.

« Hey ! » lança Emma en faisant de grands signes vers elles, ce qui capta instantanément l'attention de la belle brune.

« Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

« On vient à peine d'arriver. » mentit Emma alors qu'Henry fit un signe négatif de la tête à Evelyn pour lui signifier qu'elle mentait, ce qui fit glousser la jeune fille.

La neige tombait en fin flocons et l'atmosphère hivernale enchantait les rues de New York. De temps en temps, Emma glissait une de ses mains dans celle de Regina, mais relâchait son emprise dès que le trottoir était assez clairsemé pour qu'on les distingue. Regina ne le remarqua mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle se disait juste qu'elle lui en reparlerait le soir même.

Les enfants étaient aux anges, léchant les vitrines et s'extasiant des décorations de Noel, ne prêtant nullement attention à leurs mères respectives derrière eux.

* * *

L'après-midi passa et la petite famille rentra sereinement à la demeure des Mills. Il était, d'ailleurs, assez étrange de voir à quel point Emma s'était familiarisée avec l'idée de retourner chez Regina. Sans vraiment se concerter, Regina proposa à Emma et Henry de profiter de son véhicule pour rentrer chez elle, ils acceptèrent gracieusement.

Emma déposa donc son véhicule à son appartement, reprit leurs sacs puis reparti vers la demeure des Mills. Et ce fut tout aussi logiquement, qu'elle déposa son sac au pied du lit de Regina.

« J'aime te voir faire ça. » lança Regina, bras croisés, adossée au chambranle de la porte

« Ah ouais ? »

« De te voir choisir cette chambre… »

« Bah disons que j'ai bien dormi la nuit derrière alors … Pourquoi ne pas réitérer la chose hm ? »

« Absolument. Surtout si j'ai la chance d'avoir un réveil comme celui de ce matin. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

« Un réveil … Et peut-être plus si affinités. »

Regina se redressa alors « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais … J'ai … » Emma se massa alors la nuque « J'ai bien réfléchi. Ce matin c'était … »

« Déroutant ? »

« Excitant. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. J'avais la trouille mais en fin de compte … J'ai trouvé ça super agréable, excitant … Et la seule chose à laquelle je pense depuis ce matin … C'est recommencer. »

« J'en suis ravie. » gloussa Regina « Parce qu'il était hors de question que je ne touche plus cette poitrine. » dit-elle en s'approchant malicieusement de la jeune femme « Et ce corps qui est le tien … » Elle l'enlaça « Je le ferais mien ce soir. »

Emma frissonna de plaisir « Pourquoi attendre ce soir ? » dit-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement

« Hm … Il y a les enfants. Et aussi intéressante que soit cette proposition, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur laisser la cuisine en libre service. »

« T'es sûre … » murmura Emma en faisant parcourir sa langue dans le creux du cou de la belle brune qui laissa un gémissement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends soudain ? Tu hésitais encore ce matin et là … »

« Je crois que j'ai pris conscience que ça servait à rien d'attendre … Quand on est sûre de soi. »

« Et tu l'es ? Sûre de toi ? »

« Maintenant oui. En fait, je crois que je l'étais y'a un moment … »

« Es-tu sûre ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Oui pourquoi ? »

« Je … Je n'en sais rien. Aujourd'hui dans la rue tu semblais parfois … distante, voire apeurée. »

« Oh … Bah en fait … Je … C'est parce que tu es un personnage public. Tu es connue, tu es la patronne d'un des magazines de mode qui fonctionne le mieux dans le monde. »

« Oui et ? »

« Bah, j'me disais qu'avoir une relation homosexuelle pourrait être néfaste pour ta notoriété. »

« Oh Emma … »

« Mais c'est ok ! Je peux comprendre et ça me va. Ca me dit rien d'être mise sous le feu des projecteurs. Je l'ai déjà été tout ce mois. Si notre relation peut rester dans l'ombre, pas de problème pour moi. »

« Je comprends. Mais sache qu'il n'est pas question que je te cache, ni toi ni Henry. Je n'ai absolument pas honte de ce que je vis en ce moment, au contraire. Je serais fière d'expliquer à tout le monde à quel point je suis heureuse avec toi, et que tu as été un des meilleurs choix que j'ai fais, et que si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose. »

Emma lui sourit « Ok, on se dépêche de manger, on fout les mômes devant un DVD et on monte ici pour que je découvre le reste de ton corps avec ma langue ! » s'empressa d'annoncer Emma, ce qui fit rire Regina

« C'est dit avec tellement de romantisme … Comment dire non. »

* * *

Et le repas se fit dans la candeur et la joie des derniers jours passés ensemble. Si une personne extérieure à cette histoire avait vu ce cadre, elle aurait certainement pensé qu'il s'agissant là de la parfaite petite famille.

Le repas fini, quand Henry proposa un DVD, si Regina affirma avoir de la vaisselle à faire, Emma déclina l'invitation, prétextant être fatiguée.

Les jeunes se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le salon, regardant « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » tandis que Regina finissait la vaisselle. Quand elle eut finit, elle annonça à ses enfants qu'elle montait à son tour.

Les enfants prêtèrent à peine attention à Regina, opinant simplement de la tête, car trop absorbés par l'écran. Ce n'est qu'une fois Regina montée à l'étage qu'ils échangèrent un regard complice, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait à l'étage.

* * *

Quand Regina entra dans sa chambre, elle fut frappée par l'atmosphère tamisée qu'avait su rendre Emma. Elle entra à pas de velours jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la forme d'Emma sur le lit.

« T'as été longue … »

« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas que les enfants se doutent de quelque chose. »

Emma gloussa « Tu t'imagines bien qu'ils sont déjà au courant. »

« S'il te plait, ne parlons pas de nos enfants qui s'imaginent ce que nous faisons ici. »

« Et … que faisons-nous ici miss Mills ? » lança langoureusement Emma en se redressant

Regina pu voir alors qu'elle était en simple chemise, entrouverte jusqu'entre les seins, une simple culote blanche comme bas.

« Intéressant … »

« Je te l'ai dis : je t'attendais. » dit-elle tout sourire

Sans vraiment attendre, Regina déboutonna sa chemise et dézippa sa jupe qui atterrit mollement à ses pieds, laissant apparaitre un ensemble de dessous noir qu'Emma avait toujours imaginé parfait pour sa compagne. Regina monta sur le lit et soudain les lèvres d'Emma se retrouvèrent sur les siennes, ses mains parcourant ses courbes dans de doux mouvements. Regina coupa légèrement le contact « Tu es sûre ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

Et malgré leurs hésitations, malgré leurs lacunes, elles se laissèrent guider par leurs envies, leur désir. Les mains étaient partout et nulle part à la fois, les lèvres devenaient plus curieuses, plus coquines, les langues prenant souvent le relai.

Et quand Emma trouva le chemin des agrafes du soutien-gorge, c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'elle le fit tomber sur le matelas, dévoilant la poitrine parfaite de Regina. Sans se presser, mais ne perdant pas non plus une minute, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à gouter cette chair charnue et ferme, ces dunes acquises à sa cause et dont les pointes brunes se dressaient sous ses coups de langue et ses baisers tendres.

Regina se laissa gracieusement faire, essayant de ne pas perdre une miette des tendres attentions de sa compagne, se délectant de cette langue suave et tiède dessinant de subtils sillons sur ses seins. Elle força Emma à se redresser et, à genoux l'une en face de l'autre, elle déboutonna la chemise pour dévoiler la poitrine nue d'Emma, prête pour ses caresses et ses attentions. A son tour, elle s'occupa tendrement de la poitrine de sa compagne, en faisant glisser ses mains du dos au creux des reins de la belle blonde. Le bout de ses doigts se glissa sous l'élastique de la culotte pour se poser sur les fesses d'Emma, qui sursauta légèrement.

« Hm ca va ? »

« T'arrête pas. » soupira Emma de plaisir.

Regina sourit alors contre le sein de sa compagne et descendit ses baisers plus bas encore, jusqu'à arriver à son nombril. Emma enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de sa partenaire, lui intimant ainsi de continuer sa manœuvre. Regina comprit et descendit ses mains sur ses fesses, attirant la culotte dans son geste Regina se redressa alors et dans un fougueux baiser, elle fit tomber la culotte jusqu'en bas des cuisses d'Emma.

Cette dernière frissonna alors et s'écarta un peu. Sans un mot, elle s'allongea alors et Regina pu retirer complètement le tissu devenu superflu. Elle resta là quelques secondes à la surplomber, la contemplant de haut en bas « Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique. »

S'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre dans la chambre, il était fort à parier que Regina aurait vu les joues d'Emma rosir. Elle fit alors courir une de ses mains de ses genoux à ses cuisses, en passant par les hanches, contournant le nombril et se glissant entre les seins pour faire le chemin inverse arrivée à la clavicule. Sa main curieuse se posa alors sur l'aine de la jolie blonde.

« Regina … » soupira Emma

« Ca va ? »

« Je … »

« On est pas obligée. »

Emma se redressa alors et se posa sur ses coudes « J'ai envie de toi. » dit-elle dans un regard empli de désir et de luxure « J'ai juste peur de faire n'importe quoi. »

Regina la rassura d'un sourire « Quoique tu fasses, ça sera parfait pour moi. »

Emma s'allongea alors quand Regina se mit à califourchon sur elle. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement avant que ses doigts ne frôlent la toison de sa compagne. Elle sentait Emma tendue, elle se faisait donc un devoir de la détendre et lui faire apprécier ce moment. Elle pouvait sentir la moiteur entre les jambes de la jeune femme, contrastant avec ses doigts froids qu'elle glissa entre les sillons de chair, faisant frissonner Emma. Qu'il était étrange de toucher l'intimité d'une femme autre que la sienne, comme si l'on redécouvrait ce physique que l'on pensait connaitre par cœur. D'autres sensations naissaient à mesure que les doigts arpentaient les aspérités du sexe d'Emma, d'autres impressions se dévoilaient et une certaine comparaison naissait. Une curiosité qui se muait en volonté de bien faire, de bien agir. Puis l'on se souvient de ce qu'on aime, ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on appuie sur une certaine zone, quand on en caresse une autre, quand on pince ces chairs humides … Ces gestes qu'on essaie alors de retranscrire à sa partenaire, ce qui fit Regina, semblait-il, à la perfection à voir les réactions physiques d'Emma : de petits mouvements de bassins lui intimèrent de continuer, de persévérer …

Et Regina obtempéra : elle trouva le point sensible de toute femme et le pressa entre ses doigts avant s'exercer quelques mouvements circulaires dessus, déclenchant de virulents coups de bassins de la jolie blonde « Regina ! » Ce fut la seule chose intelligible que Regina pu entendre entre les divers gémissements et soupirs de plaisir de sa compagne.

Galvanisée par ses encouragements sonores, elle accentua son geste et bientôt sa main se trouva enfermée entre les cuisses qu'Emma avait rapidement refermées dans un sursaut de plaisir.

« Shh shh … Si tu m'empêches de faire ce que je veux … » murmura Regina à son oreille alors que ses doigts glissèrent plus facilement tant le plaisir qui émanait d'Emma envahissait son entrejambe. Elle sourit alors « Je t'aime … » soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle entra en elle d'un geste doux mais précis.

Emma s'arqua alors, colla son buste nu à celui de Regina. Ses mains cramponnèrent les draps, blanchissant ses phalanges à l'extrême, mais peu importait, ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis était bien loin de ce qu'elle pensait ressentir : un plaisir bien différent de celui qu'on pouvait ressentir avec un homme, un plaisir plus doux, plus tendre, mais tout aussi vivace et intense. A chaque mouvement, elle pouvait sentir cet engourdissement caractéristique au creux de ses reins, ce plaisir virulent mais si agréable.

Et rien ne fut comparable au moment où elle sentit Regina entrer en elle un deuxième doigt alors qu'elle accélérait les vas et vient. Son souffle se fit court, ses yeux fixaient le plafond comme pour se concentrer sur un point afin de ne pas perdre pied trop vite car, elle le voulait, il fallait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible … Le plus longtemps et le plus intense possible.

Mais sa volonté était bien moins coriace que la vigueur de Regina dont l'effort ne désemplissait pas malgré les crampes qui se nichaient dans sa main et son bras. Elle devait tenir, elle le devait, pour Emma. Alors elle changea le rythme, le faisant plus lent, plus profond, son pouce jouant de temps à autre avec ce bouton de chair si sensible. Elle sentit alors Emma se contracter autour de ses doigts, rendant les mouvements plus difficiles. Elle sourit alors, elle savait que son but était presque atteint.

Elle jeta quelques regards vers Emma dont le corps était parsemé de soubresauts de plaisir et dont le souffle rendait encore plus érotique ce moment. Ce n'est qu'après quelques mouvements supplémentaires qu'Emma lâcha un cri de jouissance. Regina ralentit alors le rythme jusqu'à rester immobile en elle « Emma ? »

La jolie blonde avait le souffle court, frissonnant encore de cet échange intense. Regina la sentit se détendre alors et en profita pour retirer ses doigts, décrochant un dernier soubresaut d'Emma. Elle se coucha près d'elle et ancra son regard dans le sien « Ca va ? »

Emma la fixa alors, et même dans la pénombre elle discernait un regard inquiet de la part de la belle brune. Elle lui sourit alors, lui caressant la joue « C'était … parfait. » lâcha-t-elle enfin dans un soupir

Regina lui sourit de plus belle « Crois-moi, ce n'est que le début, et c'est loin d'être parfait. Je pense qu'il faudra pratiquer encore et encore afin d'arriver à une certaine perfection. »

« Ca me va. » conclut Emma

Elles restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, silencieuses, avant qu'Emma ne se redresse « Emma ? »

« Shh … A mon tour … » murmura-t-elle

« Tu n'es pas obligée, vraiment. »

« Il est hors de question que je ne te rende pas ce que tu viens de me donner. » dit-elle dans un sourire

Et sans plus attendre elle glissa ses mains sur le corps parfaitement dessiné de sa compagne, mains suivies de peu par une langue suave et curieuse qui cascada jusqu'à s'appesantir autour du nombril, puis jusqu'à buter contre la frontière textile qu'était le string de Regina. Elle sourit alors à cette senteur caractéristique qu'elle ne pensait jamais sentir chez une autre. Subrepticement et coquinement, elle donna un rapide coup de langue sur le tissu, faisant sursauter Regina qui ne pu s'empêcher de se redresser afin de voir la progression de la jolie blonde.

Emma s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Regina et glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique afin de descendre le tissu encore et encore jusqu'à mettre à nu l'intimité de Regina.

En un souffle, elle découvrit cette toison brune qui n'était que pour elle, prête à recueillir ses tendres attentions. Soudain le doute l'envahit : que faire ? Par quoi commencer ? Y arriverait-elle ?

Et comme si Regina avait lu dans ses pensées, cette dernière se redressa en position assise et prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains « Hey … Prends ton temps. Je suis là, je suis à toi. »

Rassurée, Emma lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de l'inciter à se recoucher une nouvelle fois. Oui elle avait raison : elles avaient tout leur temps, toute la nuit, toute la vie devant elles. Cette nuit leur appartenait et ce qu'il se passerait entre ces murs resterait leur moment à elles.

Elle fit courir alors ses mains sur les jambes parfaitement galbées de sa compagne, allant des chevilles à l'intérieur des cuisses, montant un peu plus à chaque retour, jusqu'à frôler de ses doigts la toison de Regina.

Elle sentit alors le corps de cette dernière frissonner, ce qui l'incita à continuer sur cette même voie. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son intimité et fut presque surprise de voir que, malgré l'absence de contact charnel ou de gestes intimes, Regina était déjà prête à l'accueillir, sa moiteur envahissant son intimité. Emma frôla du bout des doigts ses chairs avant de s'attarder sur ce petit bouton de chair gonflé de plaisir et dont le seul frôlement déclenchait des rafales de plaisir.

« Oh Emma … S'il te plait … »

Entendre Regina la supplier était presque jouissif. Cette femme qui était si forte, qui contrôlait chacun de ses mouvements, chaque aspect de sa vie, cette femme était en train de fondre littéralement en face d'elle. Elle sourit alors et pressa son sexe de sa main, accentuant le mouvement sur le bouton de chair, pinçant, titillant, appuyant son intimité, décrochant des vagues plaisir de Regina qui ne cachait pas sa joie en gémissant et tordant son corps.

Emma prit alors conscience de ce qu'elle faisait : toucher une autre femme, comme elle aurait pu elle-même se toucher. Se rendre compte que même si toutes les femmes étaient différentes, elles avaient au moins en commun cette jouissance et la naissance d'un plaisir charnel.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux alors avant de glisser 2 doigts en Regina qui s'arcbouta violemment en laissant échapper un cri de stupeur. Emma du maintenir d'une main la cuisse de Regina et de l'autre son genou pour ne pas que cette dernière ne l'enferme entre ses cuisses. Elle commença un long ballet de vas et vient, plus ou moins rapidement. A mesure qu'elle effectuait ses mouvements, elle ne pu s'empêcher de les décrypter : sa main butant parfois avec rudesse contre le sexe de Regina, les bruits plus ou moins gracieux de succion tant la liqueur de plaisir abondante envahissait l'intimité de Regina grâce à ses mouvements efficaces de vas et vient, cette odeur émanant de cette union, un mélange de bestialité, d'érotisme et de plaisir.

Cette odeur envahissant ses narines et qui, au lieu de la repousser, l'excitait elle aussi. Car bientôt, elle s'aperçut qu'entre ses propres cuisses, sa moiteur décuplait. Oui, sans s'en rendre compte, elle donnait autant de plaisir à sa compagne qu'elle en provoquait chez elle.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit Regina se contracter autour de ses doigts, rendant ses mouvements difficiles. Elle sentait déjà les crampes figer sa main et son bras le changement de rythme ou de position n'y faisait rien. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir, elle avait peur de faillir et de couper Regina dans son élan. Serait-elle déçue si c'était le cas ? Lui en voudrait-elle ? Elle, elle avait réussi à tenir alors pourquoi pas elle ?!

Elle ferma les yeux, se cramponnant au matelas, se penchant un peu plus et lorsqu'elle entendit Regina crier de plaisir sa jouissance, elle fut presque soulagée d'avoir tenu bon. Elle se redressa alors et eut la surprise de voir que Regina la fixait amoureusement. Elle lui tendit les bras, l'invitant à la rejoindre, ce qu'Emma accepta de suite.

« Mon amour … » lui murmura-t-elle

« Comment c'était ? » lui demanda avec fébrilité la jolie blonde

Regina l'embrassa sur le front « C'était magique, vraiment. Et pour toi ? »

« C'était … Etrange. »

« Dans le bon ou mauvais sens du terme ? »

« Dans le bon sens. J'avais l'impression d'être extérieur à mon corps : de tout faire mais d'en être témoin plus qu'acteur. »

« Oh crois-moi, tu étais bien là. » gloussa Regina « Mais je comprends ce que tu dis. »

« Tu crois que ça fera ça à chaque fois ? »

« Non, je crois qu'on s'y habitue à la longue … Plus on pratique, plus on s'y fait. »

« La pratique hein … »

Emma se tourna vers Regina, cette dernière fit de même et plaça directement sa main sur les hanches de la belle blonde, puis les glissa doucement vers son intimité et constata sa moiteur. Elle haussa alors un sourcil, amusée « Et bien, et bien … »

« Que veux-tu … Il faudrait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, pour me soulager … » lança mutinement Emma

Regina sourit alors et la surplomba en un mouvement rapide et agile « Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

Regina l'embrassa alors langoureusement et c'est ainsi qu'elles scellèrent une nouvelle séance câline qui ne trouva de fin que tard dans la nuit dans un concert de soupirs, gémissements et plaisir partagé.

**TBC **

* * *

**Next :** Bonne année, séparation et départ, des rentrées agitées ... Dans le prochain épisode !


	21. La rentrée

**Hey hey bonnes vacances ! ... A ceux qui en ont T_T**

**Bon, je vois que le précédent chapitre vous a beaucoup plu ... bande de petits cochonnoux hein !**

**Si j'ai bien compris, j'ai pas à m'en faire sur mes capacités à écrire de la cochonnaille XD **

**Je vous remercie pour les feedback super positifs, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ... Quoique : j'écrirais certainement rien que pour moi, n'osant pas publier de peur qu'on se foute de moi. **

**Mais grâce à vous, je prends de l'assurance de chapitre en chapitre, de fics en fics, et ça, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier, sauf en écrivant encore et toujours ^^**

**Bref, trêve de sentimentalisme et place à la suite !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**La rentrée**

« BONNE ANNEE ! » crièrent tous en cœur les Swan Mills autour d'une table richement garnie, quand l'horloge tinta les 12 coups de minuit.

Les flûtes de champagne se levèrent et chacun bu une gorgée, y compris les enfants qui avaient droit, pour cette nuit seulement, à ce petit extra pétillant.

Regina avait fait les choses en grand : une immense dinde, des plats d'accompagnement par dizaine entre purée de pomme de terre, haricots, carottes ect … Emma en prenait pleins les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait table aussi riche, même avec sa famille, qui pourtant mettait un point d'honneur à célébrer chaque fête comme il se devait.

« J'ai le ventre plein ! » soupira Emma en se tapotant le ventre

« Très classe m'man. » gloussa Henry « C'était très bon Regina, bravo. »

« Merci Henry. » sourit la jolie brune en voyant les visages satisfaits des enfants.

« Maman, on peut sortir de table ? »

« Allez-y. »

Dans un même bond, les adolescents sortirent de table, laissant leur mère seules.

« Emma tu es fatiguée. » constata Regina lorsqu'Emma bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ooooaahhh désolée … Disons que mes nuits sont courts depuis quelques jours. »

« Ah oui ? Vraim… Oh … »

Emma gloussa « Non pas que ça me gêne, au contraire. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait lever le pied un peu. Te méprends pas, j'adore quand on fait l'amour, c'est le pied vraiment, d'ailleurs quand on parlait de pratique je pensais vraiment pas qu'on pratiquerait tous les soirs et durant des heures … »

« Emma. »

« Oui pardon. En fait … Je me dis qu'on est parti sur les chapeaux de roues … Mais que dans quelques jours Henry et moi rentrerons chez nous et qu'on reprendra toutes les 2 notre travail …Et qu'avec un tel démarrage, le régime sec va être dur après. »

« Je vois. »

« Tu comprends : si je m'habitue trop à toi et à ce rythme de vie, je risquerais de devenir folle en rentrant chez moi : je n'aurais pas tes bons petits plats, je n'aurais pas tes bras autour de ma taille, et surtout je n'aurais personne dans mon lit le soir … »

« Que suggères-tu alors ? »

« J'en sais rien … Je devrais peut-être rentrer un peu plus tôt que prévu. »

Regina se figea « Sérieusement ? Quand ? » s'affola la jolie brune

« J'en sais rien … Je reprends mon service le 4 … Disons, dans 2 jours ? » Regina bougonna « Hey, tu savais que ça arriverait n'est-ce pas ? On pouvait pas rester ici éternellement, on a nos vies à gérer aussi. »

« Je sais mais … Et si tu restais ? Si tu venais habiter ici avec Henry ? On lui aménagerait sa chambre, il aime être ici et … »

« … Regina, je sais déjà tout ça. Mais tu sais aussi que ça irait trop vite : on sort ensemble depuis 15 jours à peine … Si on regarde le coté rationnel de la chose, c'est impensable d'emménager ensemble, pas maintenant. Je … On doit prendre du recul. On a vécu ces 15 derniers jours dans notre monde, dans notre cocon, notre bulle sans école, sans travail … Mais que se passera-t-il lorsque chacune reprendra sa vie ? J'ai pas envie qu'on s'enferme déjà dans une routine. »

« Tu as raison. Mais c'est justement parce que tu vas bientôt partir que j'ai envie de profiter de toi encore … »

« Oh et crois-moi, j'ai bien l'intention de passer cette première nuit de l'année à te faire grimper aux rideaux … » gloussa Emma « Mais il va falloir envisager le réveil un jour, et préparer les enfants à cette perspective. Ils s'imaginent déjà rentrer ensemble le soir et partir le matin à l'école. »

« Je sais, nous leur parlerons … Mais en attendant … Si on revenait à cette histoire de rideau huh ? »

* * *

Deux jours passèrent sans que personne ne vienne perturber leur petite vie. Les enfants avaient, semble-t-il, pris un rythme de croisière tandis que leurs mères se complaisaient dans un amour presque juvénile où rien n'avait d'importance.

Mais en cette froide matinée, elles avaient pris leur décision, elles devaient parler aux enfants. Alors, après le petit déjeuner, chacun était assis dans le grand salon, les enfants sur un canapé, leurs mères en face, chacune dans un fauteuil.

« Ok, c'est quoi le problème ? » lâcha Henry

« Un problème ? Y'a pas de problème. » confirma Emma

« Bah vous nous mettez sur ce canapé, comme si on avait fait une connerie. »

« Langage ! » sermonna Emma

« Pardon. Alors ? »

Emma se dandina sur son fauteuil, c'est donc Regina qui prit la parole « Bien. Comme vous savez, la rentrée est dans quelques jours. Je reprends moi-même mon poste après demain et Emma le sien dès demain. » Les enfants restèrent silencieux, appréhendant les prochaines paroles « Et même si nous avons passé de merveilleuses fêtes ensemble, nous avons nos vies respectives. Emma a son appartement, son travail … »

« On s'en va c'est ça. » conclut Henry

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard avant d'opiner

« Mais pourquoi ?! On est bien ici tous ensemble ! » argua Evelyn « Pourquoi changer ça ? Henry et moi irions au collège ensemble. Ca faciliterait même les choses. »

« Evelyn chérie … Il est encore trop tôt pour envisager de cohabiter ensemble. Nous en sommes qu'aux prémices et … »

« … C'est des histoires tout ça. Si vous vous aimez, peu importe que ça fasse 10 jours, 10 mois ou 10 ans ensemble avant de vivre sous le même toit. »

« Tu as peut-être raison mais, nous devons chacun prendre du recul sur la situation. Et ne voyez pas cela comme une rupture, nous sommes toujours ensemble, et nous le resterons, j'espère, de nombreuses années encore. Dans cette optique, prendre un peu de temps n'a guère d'importance. »

Henry et Evelyn se regardèrent alors : ils savaient que ce jour arriverait, mais ils ne pensaient pas que leurs mères s'en rappelleraient aussi vite.

« On reviendra hein ? »

« Bien sur ! On passera des week-ends ici, des soirées … Mais nous avons aussi besoin de notre chez nous pour l'instant. Vous comprenez ? »

Evelyn soupira « Ca va être étrange de revenir à une certaine normalité … Mais ça sera pour mieux se retrouver plus tard hein ? »

« Absolument. » confirma sans aucun doute Regina.

* * *

Et même si les enfants avaient été prévenus, les au revoir furent difficiles le soir même. Henry avait bouclé sa valise dans un silence morbide, Evelyn comme témoin. Regina avait essayé de reculer ce moment le plus possible, entrainant Emma dans une séance câline alors que celle-ci finissait son sac.

Mais il fallait voir les choses en face : le départ était inévitable « J'ai l'impression de partir pour un voyage lointain pour des années. » s'amusa amèrement Emma « C'est pas comme si on allait se parler au téléphone toute la nuit hein … »

« Oui. »

Emma zippa son sac et se tourna vers Regina « Bon bah voilà … On devrait pas tarder, la nuit tombe vite. »

« Oui, ça serait raisonnable en effet. Mais … Je ne t'ai pas proprement dis au revoir. » dit-elle en l'enlaçant

Mais Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Tu m'as déjà dis au revoir 2 fois … Et plus que correctement. »

Regina rougit alors en repensant à leur torride aparté une heure auparavant « Certes. »

« Dis-toi que l'attente décuplera la prochaine fois où on se verra. »

« C'est l'une de mes seule consolation. »

Emma lui sourit avant de lui caresser le visage et de l'embrasser doucement « Allez, c'est l'heure. »

* * *

Les au revoir furent rapides, tels que le voulaient les 2 jeunes femmes. Henry et Evelyn se donnèrent rendez-vous pour la rentrée. Regina promis une dernière fois qu'elle l'appellerait ce soir. Puis quand la porte de la coccinelle claqua et que le moteur vrombit, le cœur de Regina se serra.

Malgré le froid mordant leur chair, Regina et Evelyn ne rentrèrent chez elles que lorsque la coccinelle jaune fut hors de portée. Emma, quant à elle, ne décrocha pas son regard de son rétroviseur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à un angle et qu'elle n'ait plus en visuel les Mills.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet et le dépaquetage des affaires, une fois arrivés à l'appartement, se fit dans une morosité ambiante.

« Tu veux manger quoi ? Pizza ? »

Henry sourit alors « Regina t'arracherait les yeux si elle savait que tu fais une pizza ce soir. »

« Elle est pas là, elle a pas besoin de le savoir. » gloussa-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et de perdre son sourire « Désolée. »

« C'est ok. C'est pas comme si vous aviez rompu. Vous allez vous revoir. »

« Evidemment. Alors pizza ? »

« Ok. »

« Hey, tu revois Evelyn dans 2 jours, c'est pas la fin du monde ok ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, et puis on est amené à être demi frère et sœur alors on finira bien par finir sous le même toit. »

« Ah carrément ! Tu as déjà arrêté une date pour le mariage et fais la liste des invités ? Sans oublier la publication des bancs … »

« Pas encore, mais on y songe. » s'amusa-t-il

« Ouais c'est ça. En attendant, monsieur Henry Swan Mills, veuillez ranger votre chambre et préparer vos affaires pour la rentrée. »

« J'aime ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Henry Swan Mills, ça sonne bien. » dit-il dans un sourire

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un simple au revoir … Et pourtant lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans son lit, un vide l'enveloppa. Elle fixa l'oreiller à ses cotés et pouvait imaginer de nouveau la chevelure blonde y cascader. Elle sourit en respirant l'odeur de la jolie blonde dessus.

Elle ne pensait pas cela si dur, après tout, elle ne sortait avec Emma que depuis 2 semaines. Comment était-elle devenue si accro à la jeune femme en si peu de temps ?! Et était-ce réciproque ?

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dépendre de quelqu'un. La dernière fois fut avec Robin et elle en paya le prix quand il la quitta. De ce jour, elle se promit de ne plus dépendre de personne. Mais avec Emma, les compteurs avaient été remis à zéro. Elle s'était si vite attachée à la jeune femme que cela l'effrayait un peu. De ne plus l'avoir à ses cotés maintenant, alors qu'elle le fut 15 jours durant, était étrange, comme un manque. Oui, Emma agissait comme une véritable drogue sur Regina, jusqu'à l'étourdir et ne plus redescendre sur terre.

Mais sur terre elle devait avoir les pieds, ne serait-ce que pour son magazine qu'elle avait littéralement délaissé durant ces vacances, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps … A bien y réfléchir ça n'était même jamais arrivé !

Oui Emma avait, à n'en pas douter, une influence sur la jolie brune, et cela ne semblait pas déplaire à cette dernière.

Quant à Emma, les choses étaient similaires. Elle se coucha le soir même avec un gout amer dans la bouche. Regina lui manquait déjà et ses bras étaient bien vides sans le corps de la jolie brune à étreindre. Elle attrapa alors l'oreiller à coté du sien et le serra fort contre elle, imaginant que Regina était là.

« T'es stupide ma fille ! » grommela-t-elle en balançant l'oreiller au travers de la pièce. Elle se tourna alors sur son dos et fixa le plafond : arriverait-elle à dormir ce soir ?! Il le fallait bien. Après tout, la vie suivait son cours : elle reprenait son travail dès demain, et Henry le chemin de l'école aussi. Les jours paraitront moins longs et le temps coulera plus vite, et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, le week-end arriverait bien vite.

En attendant, elle devait réapprendre à vivre et dormir seule. Elle qui était de nature solitaire et casanière, elle se surprenait à s'être attachée à Regina, sa compagnie, ses manières, ses habitudes …

Elle qui s'était jurée qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus avant de partager de nouveau sa vie avec quelqu'un, elle était tombée facilement dans une belle routine avec Regina et Evelyn, se plaisant à diner en famille, à regarder un DVD ou faire des jeux avant d'aller se coucher.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un si plaisant Noel.

* * *

« HENRYYYYYYYYYY tu vas être à la bourre ! » hurla Emma qui elle-même venait juste de se réveiller.

Les cheveux en bataille, le pyjama de travers, pieds nus, elle se rua de sa chambre à celle de son fils pour sauter sans ménagement sur le lit.

« HEY ! »

« Réveille-toi ! Nos réveils ont pas sonné ! »

Henry se redressa « C'est peut-être parce qu'on les a pas mis. »

Emma se figea « Ah euh … Oui, y'a surement de ça aussi. » Henry grommela alors avant de se recoucher, se recouvrant de sa couette « Non, non, non, tu te lèves allez ! » dit-elle en tirant la couette vers elle, découvrant Henry. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et tira plus violemment vers lui.

Emma l'imita et bientôt ce jeu devint plus virulent jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne cède et ne lâche la couette, Emma tombant en arrière, sur le sol, dans un cri de stupeur.

« M'man ! Ca va ? » Mais devant les gémissements de sa mère, il bondit hors de son lit et pu constater que sa mère était allongée sur le sol, se tenant le coude « M'man ?! »

Soudain Emma ouvrit les yeux et se leva « Bon bah t'es debout maintenant. Allez, habille-toi ! » gloussa-t-elle

« Pfff t'es nulle ! » lança vexé Henry avant d'attraper ses vêtements et de sortir de la chambre en grommelant.

* * *

« Hey salut ! »

Evelyn avait rejoint Henry avec entrain. Mais quand elle constata sa tête, elle haussa un sourcil « Mauvaise nuit ? »

« Mouais … Dur réveil je dirais. Ca va ? »

« Oui assez. Et toi ? Mis à part ton réveil … »

« Reprendre les cours, c'est cool. Dis … T'as pas remarqué quelque chose ? »

« Quelque chose ? »

« Des regards, des messes-basse … »

« Pas vraiment, pourquoi toi si ? »

« Bah quelques regards en biais et quand j'arrive quelque part, on se tait et on me fixe … »

« Peut-être parlent-ils encore de ta mère en couverture d'Elixir. »

« C'est idiot, on est passé à Janvier, elle a disparu des pancartes et autres affiches publicitaire. »

Soudain, un joueur de l'équipe de basket, entouré de 3 de mes amis et joueurs, se posta devant eux « Hey ! »

« Hey. » répondit Henry avec moins d'enthousiasme

« Alors ça va les frangins ? » Evelyn et Henry froncèrent les sourcils « Vous avez vraiment du bol mes salauds ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ouais c'est vrai que pour vous ça doit paraitre normal. Mes parents sont pas forcément pour, mais moi je trouve ça assez excitant. » Ses amis autour gloussèrent

« Huh ? »

Mais avant de plus amples explications, le groupe de garçons partit en ricanant de plus belle, laissant Evelyn et Henry, surpris « Tu vois ce que je veux dire maintenant ? »

« Bizarre … »

« J'te le fais pas dire … Bon, on se retrouve pour déjeuner ? »

« Entendu. »

* * *

Et au cours de la matinée, ce qui était un hasard bizarre devint redondant jusqu'à en énerver Henry : sur son passage, on souriait, on murmurait … Cela l'agaçait fortement jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne vienne le voir, alors tout s'éclaira.

« Hey, bonne année ! »

« Ouais bonne année à toi aussi. » marmonna Henry

« Ca va pas ? »

« Je sais pas … Tout le monde est bizarre… »

« Oh ça … » hoqueta amusé Arthur

« Ouais, et toi aussi tu sembles savoir un truc que je sais pas. Explique. »

« Je crois, au contraire, que t'es au courant. Enfin si tu l'étais pas ça craint un peu. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je crois que tout le monde dans le bahut a vu l'article. »

« Quel article ? »

« T'es sérieux ? »

« J'ai une tête à pas l'être ?! »

Arthur se massa la nuque « Y'a un article dans un magazine people … »

« Tu lis ce genre de chose toi ? » se moqua Henry

« Pas moi ! Ma frangine. Et elle m'a montré un article sur la mère de la Glaciale. »

« Evelyn ? »

« Ouais, un article sur sa mère … Y'avait des photos … »

« De quoi ça parlait ? »

« On voyait Evelyn et sa mère marchant dans les rues à Noel … »

« Et ? »

« Et … Bah t'étais là aussi, avec ta mère. » Henry haussa un sourcil, Arthur développa alors «Sur certaines photos on voit ta mère et celle d'Evelyn … main dans la main … » Henry se figea alors « Et y'en a même une où … »

« Ou quoi ? »

« Ou on les voit s'enlacer … Genre … Comme un couple tu vois. »

« Oh … »

« D'habitude je me fous de ces torchons, ça déforme la vérité mais là … On les voit bien sur les photos. Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Bah … T'as rien à me dire ? »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Bah sur le fait que ta mère et celle de la Glaciale soient ensemble, genre des lesbiennes quoi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait si c'était le cas ? »

« Bah … Rien, fondamentalement. Je savais juste pas que ta mère était … homo. Ca doit être … bizarre et cool en même temps. »

« En quoi ça serait bizarre ? Et cool ? »

« Bah bizarre parce que ça doit faire bizarre de voir sa mère embrasser une autre femme. Et cool parce que cette Regina Mills … Woah, elle est canon ! »

« … »

« Et du coup … Ca fait de toi le frangin de la Glaciale ?! »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! »

« Moi qui pensait que vous sortiriez ensemble tous les 2. C'est un peu mort maintenant. Du coup … Ca me laisse le champ libre ! »

« C'est bien si tu réagis comme ça. A voir les réactions des autres, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils le prennent tous bien. »

« Laisse les rageurs de coté. Ils sont simplement jaloux parce que leurs parents sont moins sexy que ta mère et la Mills réunies. »

Henry lui sourit alors « Merci. »

« Alors … Vous avez passés les fêtes tous ensemble ? »

« Ouep, c'était cool. »

« Tu crois que ta mère et celle d'Evelyn vont finir ensemble ? »

« Elles sont déjà ensemble. »

« Nan, je veux dire : elles vont se marier et tout ? »

« J'en sais rien. Elles sortent pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. Dis-moi, ce magazine il est toujours en kiosque ? »

« Yep. »

« Tu m'excuses, je dois parler à … »

« … Evelyn huh ? Je comprends. »

* * *

Quand Emma prit son service ce midi là, elle nota un timide changement chez ses collègues : des messes-basse, des regards en coin … Etait-ce le début de l'année qui faisait ça ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit au vestiaire pour enfiler sa tenue, une de ses collègues s'assit à ses cotés, laçant ses chaussures.

« Hey bonne année ! » lança joyeusement Emma

« Bonne année Emma. Tes fêtes se sont bien passées. »

« Très bien oui. »

« Oh ce n'était pas une question. » sourit-elle avant de se lever et de quitter le vestiaire, laissant Emma perplexe

Quand elle prit son service, les choses se décantèrent un peu : chaque client passé la rapprochait de sa pause qui semblait nécessaire. Plus d'une fois dans la journée, elle nota quelques regards curieux de clients qui murmuraient après son passage.

A la fin du service du midi, quand elle se posa enfin à une table, un de ses collègues vint s'asseoir en face d'elle « Hey. »

« Hey … Rude journée hein ? »

« Pour un retour, on peut dire ça. » sourit le garçon qui avait une vingtaine d'années et qui, visiblement, ne faisait ce job que pour payer ses études de droits.

« Dis … J'peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« T'as pas eu l'impression que … Que c'était étrange aujourd'hui ? »

« Etrange ? »

« Ché pas, j'avais l'impression que les gens … me regardaient. »

« Oh ça ! Bah c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une petite célébrité qui travaille chez nous. »

« Huh ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bah … Tu sais … »

« Pas vraiment non. »

« Toi et cette nana richissime patronne de ce magazine de mode. »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Mais comment tu … »

« Bah ça fait la Une de « _People Gossip_ » depuis quelques jours. »

« People quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« Un magazine sur les ragots people. T'y es en première page avec cette bombe brune. »

Emma blêmit alors « Mais … »

« Attends ! » Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, sortit du restaurant et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un magazine en main. Il le posa sur la table en face d'Emma, qui le prit alors. Ce qui la frappa fut la photo de couverture où on la voyait main dans la main avec Regina dans les rues de New-York. Elle se souvenait de ce moment, c'était peu de temps après Noel.

La photo, visiblement une photo volée, n'était qu'une parmi 3 autres dans l'article la concernant : une photo où l'on voyait les 4 marcher dans la rue, une autre où on la voyait, elle et Regina, enlacées, et une dernière où l'on voyait distinctement les enfants rire ensemble.

Cette dernière photo lui glaça le sang : comment pouvait-on prendre en photo des enfants sans qu'on le sache ?

« Merde … » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même

« Je … Je savais pas que … Que t'étais … Enfin … »

« Quoi gay ? »

« Ouais … Je savais pas que tu sortais avec une des femmes les plus influentes de New-York. »

« Je pensais pas que ça ferait une affaire d'état. »

« Tu m'étonnes que tout le monde te regardait aujourd'hui … Cette Regina Mills était réputée pour être une barrière infranchissable. Et voilà qu'on découvre qu'elle a une idylle … Et avec une autre femme en plus. »

« Ce sont les ragots de début d'année … Ca passera avec le temps. »

« Ce genre de torchon est réputé pour égratigner les gens que ça concerne … »

« Henry … » souffla-t-elle alors en imaginant ce qu'il avait vécu ce matin en cours « Tu m'excuses, je dois absolument partir. Tu prends ma demi-heure, je te revaudrais ça ! »

« Bien sur. »

« Ok merci. »

Sur ce, elle se changea rapidement avant de prendre son téléphone.

* * *

Jamais elle n'avait laissé son magazine si longtemps. Et pourtant Mallie, qui avait pris sa relève, s'en était très bien sorti. Et quand elle revint, une étrange atmosphère planait dans les bureaux. D'habitude, sa prestance et son charisme inspirait le respect et chacun la saluait respectueusement en courbant l'échine. Sauf aujourd'hui : personne ne détourna le regard, personne ne courba l'échine, au contraire : chacun la dévisagea, murmura à son passage.

Regina ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna à ses dossiers et articles en attente. Prochain thème de son magazine : Février et sa Saint Valentin, thème O combien inspirant pour Regina en ce moment.

Et alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir débouler Emma à son bureau « Faut que j'te parle ! »

« Emma ? »

« Maintenant. »

« Mais … »

Emma ferma la porte de son bureau et jeta le magazine vers Regina « Voilà ce qui fait les gros titres depuis quelques jours dans les kiosques. »

Regina prit le magazine et vit en lettres rouge écarlate « _La Reine d'Elixir aurait trouvé sa princesse._ » avec une photo d'elles, main dans la main, tout sourire, se baladant dans les rues.

Elle se figea alors « Mais … Comment … »

« Surement des merdes de paparazzis … »

« Oh mon dieu … »

Voyant Regina se décomposer, Emma s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'elle « Hey … Tout va bien ok, c'est pas comme si on était pas au courant. »

« Mais les autres … »

« Bah a moins que tu ais eu l'intention de me cacher toute ta vie, ils auraient bien fini par l'apprendre. »

« Je comprends mieux l'attitude de mes employés. »

« Ca a été la même pour moi au restau. »

« Mon dieu les enfants au collège ! » s'affola Regina

« Pas de soucis, j'ai appelé Henry, il m'a dit qu'il était au courant et qu'il en avait parlé avec Evelyn. Les gamins peuvent être cons parfois, mais ils sont assez forts à 2. »

« C'est pas possible … » souffla Regina

« On va pas les changer d'école pour si peu … C'est juste une façon dégueulasse d'apprendre les choses. M'enfin tout ce que ça montre c'est qu'on s'aime et qu'on est heureuses, tous ensemble. C'est un portrait plutôt élogieux non ? »

« Certes … »

« Hey, si t'as honte, vaut mieux le dire maintenant. » avisa Emma

« Honte ? Absolument pas ! Je me dis : heureusement que j'ai prévenu ma mère avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par un tel torchon. »

« C'est sûr. »

« Il faut contre attaquer ! »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Euh … Oui ? Je sors les haches tout de suite ? »

Regina soupira en levant les yeux au ciel « Mais non. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est de ne pas avoir la maitrise, et encore moins la maitrise de ma propre vie. Et la voir étalée dans les torchons, ça ne me plait guère. S'il doit être publique, je préfère le faire à ma façon. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Une interview. »

« De toi ? »

« De moi, de nous. »

« Nous ? » s'étonna Emma

« Ils ne sont pas idiots, ils ont remarqué que tu étais la jeune femme qui a fait la couverture de mon magazine en Décembre. Ils vont tirer des conclusions hâtives. Je préférerais donner ma version des faits, de notre histoire. »

« Et sinon, tu me demandes mon avis ou pas aussi ? » s'amusa Emma

« Tu es contre ? »

« Je pense avant tout aux enfants. Nous, on sait, on peut se défendre, mais eux … Si cet interview n'a pas l'effet que l'on souhaite, ça pourrait se retourner contre nous, contre les enfants. »

« Tu disais qu'Henry gérait la chose. »

« Il dirait n'importe quoi pour ne pas nous affoler. Mais ils n'ont que 13 ans. Et malgré leur apparente certitude et nonchalance, ils restent des pré-ados. »

Regina soupira alors « Certes. »

« Mais rien ne nous empêche de leur en parler et de voir ce qu'ils en pensent. »

« En attendant, je vais coller un procès à ce magazine. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont exposé des photos de nos enfants, encore mineurs, sans même les flouter. C'est hors la loi. »

« Oh … Bon bah moi je retourne au resto … »

Et alors que la jolie blonde s'apprêta à quitter le bureau, Regina l'alpagua « Emma ! »

« Hm ? »

« On dine ensemble ce soir ? »

Emma afficha un large sourire « Avec plaisir. »

* * *

« Ca commence légèrement à me gonfler … » marmonna Henry en se laissant tomber sur un des bancs dans la cour du collège.

« Vraiment ? » soupira Evelyn « Et quoi ? »

« De quoi ils se mêlent sérieux ?! »

« Oh je vois que tu as encore essuyé quelques remarques … »

« J'en ais ras-le-bol. Sérieux qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que nos mères se fréquentent ?! En quoi ça les regarde ? »

« Doucement. Laisse couler, ça fait les choux gras pour l'instant. Ils parleront d'autres choses la semaine prochaine. »

« Ca fait une semaine que la rentrée est passée … Et ils sont toujours à se foutre de moi. »

Evelyn fronça les sourcils « T'en as parlé à ta mère ? »

« Elle a autre chose à faire … Ca la concerne pas. »

« Un peu quand même … J'en ais parlé avec la mienne. »

« Et alors ? Elle en pense quoi ? »

« Elle pense comme moi, que ça passera. »

« Facile à dire pour elle, son interview s'est bien passé. Ca a remis une couche sur leur couple. »

« Elle a fait ça pour éclaircir les choses. Maintenant, les gens savent que ce n'est pas qu'une amourette de passage. Nous sommes une famille, ou du moins sur le point de l'être. C'est comme ça qu'on le voit. »

Henry soupira et sourit alors « Ouais, je nous vois aussi comme ça, et j'imagine que ma mère aussi. »

« Alors, dis-toi que tu n'es pas tout seul. Nous sommes 4 à se soutenir mutuellement. »

« Hey Swan ! » Henry et Evelyn se tournèrent alors et virent un groupe de 3 ados, joueurs de basket, s'approcher « Parait que tu vas tenter les sélections ? T'as de l'espoir ! » gloussa le plus grand de la bande

« Lâche l'affaire … » murmura Evelyn en sentant les poings d'Henry se serrer

« Ouais écoute ta frangine Swan et lâche l'affaire. On fait pas rentrer les tapettes dans l'équipe. »

Evelyn le fusilla d'un regard noir « La ferme ! »

« Ouhhh mais elle se rebelle ! En même temps, à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'enfants de lesbiennes : une nana qui porte le pantalon et un mec qui se laisse défendre par une gonzesse … On veut pas d'une mauviette dans l'équipe, tu fais pas le poids. »

« Vous en savez rien. » argua Evelyn

« Laisse … Y'a qu'à voir les standings maintenant, ils ont clairement baissé cette année. » conclut ironiquement Henry

« Hey t'as dis quoi là ? Tu te fous de nous là ? »

« A peine … »

Les garçons s'approchèrent dangereusement alors et Henry, par réflexe, se posta entre eux et Evelyn « Tu vas le regretter mon pote … »

« Je suis pas votre pote. »

« Clairement. Il est pas question qu'une tapette soit notre équipier. Tu devrais te lancer dans la danse … »

« … Ou la muscu. » gloussa un deuxième « T'as rien dans les bras ! »

« Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir si j'ai rien dans les bras ! »

« Henry ! » mais Evelyn ne pu retenir le jeune garçon qui bondit sur un des garçons et lui asséna quelques coups de poings dans les côtes d'un des joueurs. Mais il n'eut pas loisir de continuer, se sentant décoller du sol par derrière.

« Tu vas voir espèce de lopette ! » Un deuxième garçon le plaqua au sol tandis que le troisième lui donna quelques coups de pieds dans le ventre et les jambes, jusqu'à ce que le joueur ayant subi les coups d'Henry demande à ce qu'on le relève.

« Non, laissez-le ! » hurla Evelyn tandis que les joueurs tenaient Henry tandis que le troisième le prenait pour un punching ball en assénant coup sur coup tantôt dans les côtes, tantôt sur le visage. Et ce n'est que lorsque le nez d'Hery se mit à couler abondamment, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le lâchant. Il tomba lourdement au sol, le souffle coupé.

Les 3 garçons ricanèrent alors « Si tu t'avises de dire quoique se soit, tu auras affaire à toute l'équipe te cueillant tous les jours à la sortie du bahut t'as compris ? »

Henry grogna alors et Evelyn les foudroya du regard « Cassez-vous ! » argua-t-elle

« Et cherche pas à faire les sélections. Tu seras jamais dans l'équipe …. Tapette ! »

Et quand ils furent à des centaines de mètres, Evelyn aida Henry à se relever « Ca va ? »

Mais le jeune garçon, vexé et frustré, se dégagea de ses bras « Laisse-moi ! »

« Mais Henry … »

« Fous moi la paix ! » hurla-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et tourna les talons. Henry se laissa tomber sur le banc et mit sa main à son nez, découvrant un mince filet de sang. Il grogna de plus belle avant de se rendre aux toilettes afin de constater les dégâts : un nez amoché, une joue rougit par un coup de poing et certainement quelques bleus sur les côtes. Si sa mère le voyait ainsi, elle se ruerait au collège en criant au scandale.

Il grimaça alors et se rinça la figure, effaçant toute trace de sang sur son visage. Quand il sortit des toilettes, se fut pour y voir Evelyn l'attendant, bras croisés contre le mur d'en face.

« Ca y est ? Tu as fini ta petite crise machiste ? »

Henry fronça le nez et détourna le regard « … »

La jeune fille s'approcha alors et porta sa main sur la joue meurtrie du garçon. Il détourna le visage, se dégageant de sa main « Faut pas que ma mère le sache, elle pèterait un câble sinon. »

« Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? Tu vas avoir un sacré œil au beurre noir. »

« Elle verra les signes, mais elle saura pas pourquoi. »

« Tu veux lui mentir ? »

« Et j'ai besoin de toi pour me suivre sur ce coup. »

« Si jamais nos mères s'en aperçoivent, tu sais que ce sera pire encore, pas vrai ? »

« Faut juste qu'elles le découvrent pas. »

« Tu pourras pas résister à ces brutes longtemps … »

« C'est pas toi qui a dit qu'ils passeraient à autre chose la semaine prochaine ?! » dit-il avec ironie

« Je l'espère pour toi, pour nous. »

* * *

Et le soir venu, lorsqu'Henry rentra chez lui, il trouva sa mère végétant sur le canapé « Si tu savais la journée merdique que j'ai eu … Sérieux j'ai vraiment des clients de mer… Hey, attends toi ! » Henry se stoppa alors qu'il était en direction de sa chambre. Il se retourna alors lentement et Emma pu distinguer une rougeur sur le visage de son fils « Approche. » Henry hésita « Henry, viens ici. »

Il soupira alors et vint s'affaler sur le canapé « 'Lut. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es battu ? »

« Non. C'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est débile. »

« Raconte. »

« Bah en fait, j'étais en train de … »

« Non arrête. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : si jamais tu mens, réfléchis bien. Si je découvre la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu le paieras, bien plus que si j'apprends la vérité maintenant, tu saisis ? »

« J'allais pas mentir ! » mentit l'adolescent

« Ok, c'est cool. Je préférais te prévenir des risques c'est tout. Je t'écoute. » dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui

Henry déglutit alors, sentant le regard bleu perçant de sa mère sur lui, comme si elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se racla la gorge alors « Ok, en fait, c'est tout con mais, j'étais en gym … Et y'avait cette épreuve de corde là … Un truc de malade … »

« Hm hm … »

« Ouais et le prof, un taré, il a voulu que je monte et … » Il se stoppa alors en voyant l'air neutre, voire dans le vague, de sa mère. Il frissonna alors : savait-elle qu'il mentait ? Il se remémora alors les précédents avertissements de sa mère et soupira alors en levant les yeux au ciel « Arrghhhh » grogna-t-il de frustration « Okay okay ! » Emma refreina un sourire de satisfaction « Je … Je me suis battu. »

« Ok, raconte. »

« C'était des crétins du basket … Je voulais passer les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe et … »

« Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ? »

« Parce que je voulais pas que tu me saoules avec ça tant que j'avais pas passé les sélections. »

« Ok, on en reparlera. Donc ? tu t'es battu avec eux, pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Henry. »

« Ils m'ont traité de tapette. »

Emma se raidit « Ok … Pourquoi ? »

« Ils disaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un fils de lesbienne dans leur équipe. Qu'ils avaient pas besoin de tapette. »

Emma fulmina alors, serrant sa mâchoire « Je vais les défoncer … » maugréa-t-elle

« Laisse tomber, ça serait pire. »

« Ils vont voir si les lesbiennes sont des mauviettes ! »

« Arrête. Pas besoin d'en mettre une couche de plus. Ca va passer, ils trouveront une autre tête de turc dans pas longtemps. »

« Et les sélections ? »

« Je laisse tomber, de toute manière j'aurais pas été pris, je suis trop petit. »

« C'est nul. Tu es habile, tu aurais eu toutes tes chances. Et si on essaie pas, on ne sait pas. »

« Y'a d'autres clubs au collège … Y'en a bien un qui voudra d'un _fils de lesbienne_ … »

« Hey ! Arrête avec ça. Ce que je suis, ce que je fais, ne devrait pas t'atteindre. C'est ma vie, ça me concerne … »

« Mais ça m'atteint ! Ca l'a toujours fait maman. »

« Henry … »

« Quand t'as fais la couverture d'Elixir, et maintenant que tu sortes avec Regina, ça m'atteint. Je dis pas que je regrette, parce que tu as le droit de vivre aussi. Tu as passé tes 13 dernières années à t'occuper de moi, faire en sorte que j'ai une belle enfance … Je sais les sacrifices que ça t'a demandé. Alors, si aujourd'hui, être avec une femme t'apporte le bonheur et la joie, ça me va. Et si pour ça je dois en avoir des yeux au beurre noir, des bleus et pas entrer dans l'équipe de basket, bah je les aurais. »

« Oh Henry … Une mère doit veiller sur son enfant et pas l'inverse. Il n'est pas normal que tu te prennes des coups à cause de moi. »

« Mais je m'en fous de ce qu'ils disent ou pensent. Ils savent pas, ils savent rien. Regina est géniale avec toi, avec nous deux. Je m'entends super bien avec Evelyn … C'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Mais il faut que ça cesse : ces coups, ces menaces. J'irais parler au proviseur. »

« Si tu fais ça, ça sera encore pire après. Non, je crois qu'il faut laisser le temps faire et ils passeront à autre chose. En attendant, j'irais au club de broderie. » s'amusa-t-il

Mais Emma n'avait pas envie de rire. Bien sur, elle respecterait les volontés de son fils et n'irait pas voir le proviseur. Elle n'avait jamais été devant un tel fait : mettre en danger son fils pour son propre bonheur. Elle avait toujours dis qu'elle mettrait son fils en premier, quoique soit ses choix de vie.

« Maman, je sais à quoi tu penses, et c'est hors de question. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je sais que tu penses qu'il va falloir choisir entre moi ou Regina. Et c'est hors de question. »

« Pas du tout ! » argua faussement Emma

« Tu mens, presque aussi mal que moi. Maman, c'est ok, je vais m'y faire. Y'a aucune raison pour que tu remettes ta relation avec Regina en cause. »

« J'en vois une raison moi, et elle est en train de se dessiner sous ton œil. »

« Ca changera rien que tu rompes, tu le sais ça ? Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais être catalogué comme le fils d'une lesbienne … Mais je vais te dire, je préfère ça plutôt que le qualificatif donné à Dean Marvis. »

« Lequel ? »

« Son père est clown … »

« Oh ok … Mais … »

« Y'a pas de mais. Et je te promets que si ça reproduit, je t'avertirais, sans mensonge. Mais à ton tour, tu dois me promettre de jamais remettre en cause ta relation avec Regina pour moi. Deal ? »

Emma soupira alors et sourit, accrochant son petit doigt à celui de son fils « Deal. »

* * *

« Salut toi. »

« _Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel tardif ?_ »

« J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix. » Allongée sur son lit, Emma pouvait presque voir le sourire de Regina sur son visage.

« _Soit. Voilà qui est fait._ »

« Sois pas rabat-joie. J'avais vraiment envie d'entendre ta voix. »

« _Quelque chose ne va pas ? Emma ?_ »

« Non rien. Est-ce que tu sais qu'on a des enfants formidables ? »

« _Effectivement. Emma, es-tu sûre que tout va bien_ ? »

« Oui oui, je voulais juste … Je t'aime tu sais. »

« _Eh bien … Est-ce la soirée des confidences ? Emma …_ »

« Ca va faire presque un mois qu'on est ensemble, ça passe vite non ? »

« _Tu es nostalgique ?_ »

« Non, amoureuse. »

Regina sourit alors, se laissant, à son tour, tomber sur son lit, telle une adolescente ayant son premier flirt au téléphone et tritura une de ses mèches de cheveux « _Tu me manques aussi._ »

« J'ai envie de te voir. »

« _Emma, tu le sais bien : je dois clôturer la session de Février et c'est la dernière ligne droite._ »

« Oh … »

Regina se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure et leva ses yeux au ciel : elle était bien décidée à changer pour Emma, et n'avait pas l'intention de la perdre pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle avait perdu son mari et Robin : faire passer son travail avant son couple.

« _Désolée … Les vieilles habitudes ont la dent dure. Es-tu libre ce week-end ? Vous pourriez venir passer les 2 jours à la maison._ »

« J'adorerais, et je sais qu'Henry aussi. Regina ? »

« _Hm ?_ »

« Dis-moi que ce que nous faisons est bien … »

« _Ce que nous faisons ?_ »

« Notre couple, nous 2, nos enfants, une famille … Que tout cela est bien. »

Regina savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et qu'elle en saurait plus quand ils viendraient ce week-end. Elle sentait pour l'heure qu'Emma avait envie d'être rassurée, avait envie d'entendre des paroles pleines d'espoir « _Emma, je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de quelque chose que de notre relation. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas c'est que les routes de nos enfants se soient croisées. _» Elle entendit un léger soupir de l'autre coté du fil, imaginant aisément un sourire d'apaisement « _Emma, je n'ai guère l'habitude de m'épancher là-dessus par téléphone. Je préfère 1000 fois te le dire en face. Alors endors-toi avec ces paroles mais attends-toi à ce que ce week-end, je te montre combien notre couple est légitime._ »

« Je t'aime … » murmura la jolie blonde

« _Et moi bien plus encore. _»

« Dis … J'abuse si je te demande ce que tu portes là ? »

Emma entendit un petit rire cristallin « Emma … »

« Bah quoi ? Oh attends, me dis rien ! Tu portes … Rien ! »

« Désolée de te décevoir ma chère mais je suis du genre frileuse. Nous ne sommes que mi Janvier. »

« Ne casse pas mon rêve, ne me dis pas que tu dors en pyjama polaire … »

« Non plus. Je porte ce que tu découvriras quand tu viendras ce week-end. »

« Rooohhhh t'as pas le droit ! »

« J'ai tous les droits. A présent, il se fait tard. Bonne nuit Emma. »

« T'as pas envie de savoir ce que je porte ? »

« Non. »

« Oh … »

« Parce qu'il est bien plus intéressant de t'imaginer sans rien. »

« Qu… Hein mais euh … »

« Bonne nuit Emma. » Sur ce, Regina raccrocha, laissant Emma bouche bée, mais rêveuse.

Oui, elle avait besoin d'entendre des paroles rassurantes venant de Regina qui était sensée être la plus raisonnée du couple. Emma sourit alors avant de tenir le téléphone contre elle. Oui, son fils avait des problèmes mais à présent, elle n'était plus seule pour les affronter.

Elle soupira alors et ferma les yeux, imaginant les prochaines années aux cotés de Regina, la soutenant, l'aidant, toutes deux se complétant. Etait-ce cela le bonheur ? Etait-ce cela le véritable amour ? Elle aimait à le croire, elle aimait à se dire qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur auprès d'une femme, formant une nouvelle famille, avec ses avantages mais aussi ses inconvénients, ses obstacles et embuches en tout genre.

Et Emma ne le savait pas encore, mais obstacles et embuches il y aurait …

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Préparations, St Valentin de luxe, une clôture très charnelle, une surprise inattendue ... Tout ça dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	22. Saint Valentin

**Hello mes loulous ! Comment va ? Vacances toujours ?**

**Bon, encore une fois le thème du chapitre est en retard par rapport à la vraie date *bad timing* **

**Bon sinon, hier j'ai lu une interview de Lana dans TVLINE et j'ai légèrement souris en lisant une de ses réponses concernant la relation Emma/Regina " _I think what they've realized is that they are stronger together — like the yin and yang, the light and dark, they go hand in hand [...]"_**

**Voila voila, petite fierté du coup ... :p**

**Bon bref, nouveau chapitre donc, largement, comme vous l'imaginez, dédié à notre couple (avec une tite scène bonus rated M), puis une final qui, je l'imagine aussi, va me valoir quelques menaces de mort et autre lettres en majuscule dans les review. Mais j'assume (pas le choix de toute manière) ! **

**Donc, maintenant, place à la suite **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Saint Valentin**

« Ca craint ! »

Henry était assis en tailleur sur le lit de sa mère, regardant la jeune femme débattre avec elle-même devant son miroir.

« Relax … »

« Facile à dire pour toi, t'as pas de copine … Moi si. »

« J'ai toujours trouvé cette fête inutile. »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as personne. La Saint Valentin c'est … c'est une fête pour les amoureux. »

« C'est totalement commercial. Si on aime quelqu'un, je crois pas qu'il faille attendre un jour précis dans l'année pour le lui montrer et lui offrir un cadeau. Quand on aime une personne faut le lui montrer tout le long de l'année. »

« T'es trop romantique pour pas être gay toi … » ironisa Emma

« La ferme … »

« Je plaisante. Et me parle pas comme ça ok ? »

« C'est toi qui commence, à tourner en rond dans ta chambre comme un lion en cage, cherchant désespérément un cadeau pour ta dulcinée pour la St Valentin. »

« Tu peux pas comprendre : on sort ensemble depuis près de 2 mois maintenant, et ça sera notre première St Valentin. A la première, faut toujours marquer le coup. »

« Attention, si tu mets la barre trop haute, faudra assurer la surenchère les prochaines années. »

« Rien à voir, la première est toujours un truc spécial. Les suivantes sont juste une formalité. »

"Ca, c'est trèèèès romantique. » ironisa Henry « En attendant, tu as encore 3 jours pour trouver. »

« Je disais ça aussi y'a une semaine … Et j'ai toujours rien trouvé. Le truc c'est que Regina c'est … Du haut niveau. »

« On a pas déjà eu cette conversation pour son cadeau pour Noel ?! »

« Je sais, mais tu sais à quel point je crains niveau cadeau et surprise … C'est elle qui a géré la soirée, et la connaissant elle a du planifier un truc de malade, genre ballade autour de la ville en limousine avec mini bar à volonté … Sans parler d'une nuit dans un 10 étoiles avec terrasse et jacuzzi … Et moi c'est limite si je vais pas me pointer avec un pauvre bouquet de fleurs et un collier de nouilles … »

« Bah si tu peins les nouilles avec de la peinture dorée, ça peut passer … » s'amusa Henry

« La ferme ! »

« Langage miss Swan. »

Emma se tourna alors et haussa un sourcil « Tu traines trop avec Regina … C'est flippant. »

« M'man … Je suis sûr que, quoique tu choisisses, elle sera contente. »

« Mais elle, elle va certainement m'offrir un truc genre bijou … »

« T'as les moyens de lui en offrir un aussi. »

« Je sais mais c'est pas comme si elle avait déjà un tiroir entier de bijoux en tout genre, et certainement pas du plaqué. »

« Tu réfléchis trop. Moi je suis sûr que même une simple carte avec des mots dégoulinants d'amour, ça suffira. »

« T'es d'un romantisme toi … »

« Parait que je tiens de ma mère … »

« Pour le coup, t'es en compèt' avec ton géniteur. »

Henry perdit son sourire alors et gigota sur le lit « Dis … C'est mal si … Si je pense jamais à lui ? »

« A quoi ? Ton père ? »

« Ouais … Je veux dire : il a jamais cherché à vouloir me voir, me connaitre … J'ai une seule photo de lui … Et … Je ressens rien pour lui, c'est mal ? »

« Absolument pas. » Emma vint s'asseoir à ses cotés « Ecoute, je sais que je t'en ais peu parlé. Ca a jamais été tabou mais c'est vrai que ça a jamais été un sujet de conversation autour d'une table. »

« Disons que y'a jamais eu rien à dire là-dessus. »

« Henry … »

« C'est ok tu sais. Parfois je nous regarde et j'essaie de savoir ce que je tiens de toi et de lui … »

« Oh Henry … Si tu veux savoir : tu tiens de moi ta perspicacité, ton intelligence et ton incommensurable beauté. »

Henry sourit alors « Ca je le savais déjà. Mais … J'ai quoi de mon père ? »

Emma le prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur son crane « Hm … Tu as ses cheveux, tu as aussi son opiniâtreté. Tu as aussi son sourire, indéniablement. »

« Alors c'est pas dur de me regarder sans penser à lui ? »

« Chéri, ton père était ce qu'il était, je peux lui reprocher pleins de choses, mais notre rencontre t'a apporté à moi, et ça, si c'est au prix d'avoir quelques traits communs avec lui, alors c'est un prix fort raisonnable. Tu as des traits communs avec lui, mais tu n'es pas lui Henry : tu es droit, franc, intelligent. Tu sais ce que tu veux et surtout … Tu es mon chevalier servant. Mon protecteur en armure étincelante qui ne me laissera jamais tomber. »

Henry sourit alors et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras « Tu sais : quoique tu choisisses, je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer. »

« En attendant, ça m'avance pas des masses. »

« Pas vraiment … »

« Ta sollicitude me touche. Quand tu te retrouveras dans cette situation, et ça sera pas avant tes 18 ans bien sur, je me foutrais de toi de la même manière que tu le fais en ce moment. Et tu regretteras ce jour-ci. »

* * *

Regina était stressée : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant investie dans une saint valentin. Même durant l'année avec Robin, elle avait passé à la trappe cette fête des amoureux.

Mais cette fois-ci, cela serait différent : elle avait tout planifié : de la sortie au diner, en passant par leur fin de soirée. Henry et Evelyn avaient promis de bien se tenir et d'attendre patiemment chez la jolie brune.

Evidemment, pour Regina, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse les choses à moitié et qu'elles passent leur nuit à la maison, avec les enfants à proximité, sans possibilité de s'ébattre en toute liberté.

Et quand la sonnette de l'entrée résonna, elle sursauta alors avant qu'Evelyn n'entre en trombe dans sa chambre « Je vais ouvrir ! » hurla la jeune fille qui déboula alors dans l'escalier. Regina, amusée, la laissa faire et descendit avec grâce les escaliers sous les regards envieux et admiratifs des Swan.

« Wow …. » Emma n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard de la tenue de Regina qui arborait une longue robe fluide écarlate avec un décolleté à damner un saint. Ouvert dans le dos, la robe dévoilait l'absence de soutien-gorge, ce qui émoustilla un tantinet Emma.

« Tu es magnifique ! » souffla-t-elle

« Tu es splendide aussi. » concéda Regina en fixant le corps cintrée dans une longue robe noire moulante, dos nu aussi, dont les pans des bretelles se rejoignaient en un gros nœud sur la nuque. Emma avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon, laissant cascader quelques mèches bouclées sur ses épaules.

Les 2 jeunes femmes se dévorèrent du regard avant que les adolescents se raclent la gorge, les sortant de leur contemplation « Hm … Bon bah, vous partez un jour ou pas ? »

Emma et Regina détournèrent alors le regard « Désolée. Evelyn, Henry, nous vous faisons confiance : pas de sortie, pas de fête, pas de visites, compris ? »

« Compris ! » répondirent-ils en chœur

Car en cœur ils avaient juré de tenir parole, trop impliqués dans le sort de leur mère et de l'enjeu de cette soirée.

Après quelques recommandations d'usage l'égard des enfants et de Granny, les 2 jeunes femmes sortirent dehors, mais n'allèrent pas plus loin que le perron.

« Huh … Regina ? Tu comptes passer la soirée ici ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'attends juste quelque chose … »

« Oh, tu m'as fais un feu d'artifice ?! »

« Absolument pas. Ca ne devrait plus tarder. » Alors que Regina scrutait l'obscurité, Emma ne cessait de fixer son profil « Un problème ? »

« Aucun. Je t'admirais c'est tout. Tu es magnifique ce soir. »

« Merci. Tu es splendide aussi. Cette coiffure te va à ravir. »

« Si tu savais O combien j'ai galéré à faire ce chignon … »

« Oh s'il te plait, ne casse pas tout. Garde un peu de mystère. » Elles échangèrent un rire avant qu'un moteur ne résonne au loin « Ah ! La voilà. Pile à l'heure. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux en voyant arriver une immense limousine blanche aux vitres teintées. Une fois garée, le chauffeur sortie et ouvrit la porte aux 2 jeunes femmes « Wow, t'as pas fait dans la demi mesure. » s'amusa Emma

« Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu. »

Regina invita à monter dans la limousine, puis la suivit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la limousine quitta la propriété des Mills sous les regards curieux mais amusés des 2 enfants qui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de regarder.

* * *

Emma n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une limousine. Et ce qui la frappa en premier fut l'espace immense qui s'offrait à elle : un mini bar sur la droite, un petit meuble sur la gauche.

« C'est … Wow ! Je suis jamais montée dans une bagnole dont la surface était plus grande que mon living room ! »

« Et tu n'as pas tout vu. » lança Regina qui prit une petite télécommande et changea les couleurs des diodes lumineuses pour donner tour à tour une ambiance bleutée, rose ou encore turquoise. Puis elle appuya de nouveau sur un autre bouton et soudain le petit meuble sur la gauche s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un petit écran plat.

« Oh la vache ! »

« N'est-ce pas. »

« Je savais que tu préparais un truc de fou, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que ce serait le grand luxe. »

« Tu savais ? »

« Euh bah euh … non, non. Je supposais que tu allais faire quelque chose à la mesure de ton amour pour moi. »

« Tiens-tu vraiment à commencer notre première saint valentin par un mensonge ? » sermonna Regina

« Okay, okay. J'avoue : quand je suis venue la semaine dernière, tu te souviens, tu avais ces cupcakes à faire pour Evelyn. »

« Oui … »

« Quand tu t'es absentée, je me suis rendue dans la cuisine et sur le comptoir, y'avait une pile de magazines. En en feuilletant quelques uns, j'ai trouvé une pub de location de limousine … Tu avais entouré en rouge le numéro et écris « _saint valentin_ » à coté. » avoua-t-elle dans un sourire timide « Désolée … »

« Effectivement, ce n'est plus vraiment une surprise. »

« Oh si, t'inquiète, ça dépasse tout ce que j'imaginais. Pour une nana qui vient de la campagne, c'est … hallucinant. »

« Arrête de te définir simplement comme une fille de la campagne, tu es tellement bien plus. » lui dit-elle en lui caressant le visage

« Alors … Quel est le programme ? »

« Il serait majoritairement dans cette limousine. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Nous allons faire le tour de la ville et des lieux mythiques, puis nous nous arrêterons dans un petit restaurant qui me tient à cœur, et nous finirons la soirée dans cette limousine. » Emma fronça les sourcils alors « Ca ne te plait pas ? »

« Oh si, si … Mais … Enfin je croyais … Enfin tu vois, c'est la saint valentin alors … »

« Emma ? »

« Je pensais … Qu'on passerait la nuit ensemble. » avoua-t-elle avec timidité

« C'est le cas ma chère. »

Emma écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur « Quoi … Tu veux dire … Dans cette limousine ? »

Regina lui sourit « Dans cette limousine. »

« Mais … Elle est pas … adaptée. Si ? »

« Crois-moi, elle a tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Un lit, une musique d'ambiance, de la boisson à volonté . »

« Et euh … Pour lui … ? » lança Emma en donnant un coup de tête vers le chauffeur

« Une vitrée teintée et insonorisée nous sépare. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'il nous entende ou nous voit. Son rôle est de conduire jusqu'à ce que le réservoir de la voiture soit vide. »

« C'est …. Etrange … Je veux dire de faire ça avec un mec à coté non ? »

« Crois-moi cette limousine est bien assez longue pour qu'au moins 5 mètres nous sépare. Et je n'ai nullement l'intention de penser à lui lorsque je te ferais l'amour. »

Emma frissonna alors en entendant de telles paroles de la bouche de sa compagne. Regina s'approcha alors et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jolie blonde avant de laisser le bout de sa langue lui chatouiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Oh ok … Je vois ce que tu veux dire … » balbutia Emma qui commençait à perdre pied rien qu'en sentant les mains de Regina papillonnant sur sa poitrine.

« Bien. Première étape : l'apéritif en sillonnant la ville. »

Sur ce, la voiture démarra et Regina ouvrit le mini bar « Champagne? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Regina sortit 2 flûtes et une bouteille de Champagne dont elle fit sauter le bouchon avec une déconcertante facilité. Elle servit une coupe à la jolie blonde puis vint s'asseoir de nouveau près d'elle.

« A notre première saint valentin. »

« A nous. »

Les verres tintèrent et les premières gorgées de champagne détendirent l'atmosphère. La discussion commença sur la limousine puis vint sur le décor s'offrant à elles à l'extérieur : Time Square de nuit dont le trafic semblait laisser place à la limousine.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que je traverserais Time Square en limousine … »

« Ravie que cela te plaise. »

« C'est sur ! Mais si tu conduis cette soirée, l'année prochaine, il m'incombe de tenir la route ! »

« J'ai toute confiance en toi. »

« Alors profitons. » lança Regina en l'embrassant tendrement.

Et entre verres de champagne, musique douce et lumière d'ambiance, la limousine parcourut une trentaine de kilomètres, sillonnant la ville de long en large, visitant les lieux les plus emblématiques, faisant quelques pauses devant les monuments, avant de partir et de quitter la ville. Notant la direction surprenante que prenait la limousine, Emma, dont les lèvres n'avaient quasiment jamais quittées les lèvres de Regina, lança « On sort de la ville non ? »

« Ne t'occupe pas du lieu où l'on se rend. C'est notre prochaine étape. »

« Oh ! Le diner ?! »

« Exact. C'est un restaurant que j'affectionne particulièrement. »

« Dis … C'est ce genre de resto où y'a 6 couverts entre chaque assiette ?! »

Regina éclata de rire « Non, rassure-toi. »

« Non ? »

« Non. » confirma Regina

« Oh ok … J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu m'as préparé. »

« Nous y serons dans quelques minutes. Mets ton manteau. »

Emma s'exécuta gentiment, intriguée par le mystère entourant ce rendez-vous. Connaissant Regina, qui ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, et qui avait les moyens de le faire, tout était possible.

Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la limousine se stoppa. Et avant qu'Emma ne puisse regarder par la vitre, Regina lui posa un bandeau opaque sur les yeux.

« Mais … »

« Surprise. Laisse-toi faire. »

Emma se retrouva alors dans le noir et ne pu se fier qu'aux indices que ses autres sens pouvaient lui donner : elle entendit Regina s'habiller à son tour, puis elle sentit le froid lui mordre les joues lorsque sa compagne ouvrit la portière. Elle bougea lorsque Regina lui prit la main afin de la sortir du véhicule. Elle pouvait entendre le trafic de la ville au loin, comme un bruit de fond, comme si elles étaient loin, très loin, de New-York.

Elle marcha sur ce qui ressemblait à de la terre sèche, elle releva alors machinalement sa robe pour ne pas l'abimer. Et quand Regina lui intima de s'arrêter, Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure de stress et d'impatience.

« Tu peux enlever le bandeau. » murmura Regina à son oreille

Docilement, Emma s'exécuta et baissa le bandeau sur son cou. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors, avant de s'écarquiller devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle : au bord d'une falaise, elles surplombaient New-York, ville illuminée de millions de petites lumières.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est magnifique ! » s'extasia la jolie blonde

« Ravie que cela te plaise. Retourne-toi. »

Emma haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner et qu'elle n'ait le souffle coupé par ce qui se présentait devant ses yeux : à quelques mètres à peine, un kiosque en bois massif semblait les attendre.

« Oh mon dieu … C'est … »

« Viens. »

Regina lui prit la main et la conduisit dans le kiosque et Emma vit alors une table dressée. Le kiosque était habillé de drapés les cachant d'yeux extérieurs. Emma fut surprise de la chaleur régnant sous le kiosque. Elle nota alors un chauffage d'appoint au plafond, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de guirlandes lumineuses.

« C'est magnifique. C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Aidée par Evelyn. Je n'ai guère eu le temps de tout installer. »

« C'est superbe. Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de porter une telle robe ? Je pensais que se serait pour un restau super chic à 300$ la cuisse de poulet. »

Regina lui sourit alors et s'approcha d'elle « Une telle robe est bien plus simple à enlever rapidement … »

Emma frissonna alors « Okay … Je suis convaincue. Et pour le repas ? On mange froid ? »

« Pour ça, je n'ai pas pu faire de miracle. Mais le plus important ne sera-t-il pas le dessert ? »

Emma se figea alors « Euh … On peut tout de suite passer à cette phase ?! »

« Hors de question. Viens. »

Elle intima à Emma de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit, avant de sortir une glacière de sous la table et d'en sortir du poulet, de la salade et des fruits.

« Il ne coute pas 300$ mais j'espère qu'il sera à ton gout. »

Emma lui sourit avant de jeter un œil vers la limousine « Dis donc … Le chauffeur, il va nous attendre ? »

« Hm hm, il est payé pour ça. »

« Mais … Il va pas manger ? »

« Il a ce qu'il faut. Veux-tu tourner ton attention vers moi plutôt que vers le chauffeur ? » lança Regina en tirant un des rideaux, les isolant du monde extérieur.

« Avec plaisir … » susurra Emma avant que Regina ne les serve.

* * *

Le repas fut simple mais tout en tendresse et en légèreté. Emma et Regina discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de leur avenir ensemble : elles s'imaginaient déjà élevant leurs enfants respectifs dans une sérénité et un amour incommensurable.

Et c'est dans cette fraicheur que Regina déposa un petit paquet dans l'assiette d'Emma.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Joyeuse saint valentin. »

La jolie blonde lui sourit alors et fouilla dans une des poches de son manteau et en sortit un écrin bordeaux qu'elle donna à Regina « Joyeuse saint valentin. »

La belle brune ouvrit alors l'écrin et en sortit une chaine en or avec un cœur ailé en pendentif « Oh Emma … »

« Je sais que tu dois avoir une malle entière de bijoux mais … Je savais pas quoi t'offrir d'autre. »

« C'est magnifique, vraiment. Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ais pas tant de bijoux que ça. »

Emma sourit alors avant de lui mettre la chaine « Ca te va à ravir. »

« Ouvre ton cadeau. »

« Je croyais que c'était cette soirée mon cadeau ? »

« C'est le cas. Cette soirée, la limousine, ce diner et tout ce qui vient après … Tout cela est ton cadeau pour la saint valentin. »

« Alors … ça c'est pour quoi ? » lança-t-elle en pointant du doigt le petit paquet dans son assiette

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Ces simples mots figèrent Emma qui fixa, incrédule, Regina « Que… Quoi ? »

« J'ai dis : Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Mais … Euh … Co… Comment tu l'as su ? »

Regina esquissa un petit sourire de satisfaction « Ton fils. Je l'ai appelé pour savoir ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir pour la saint valentin. Il m'a dit que ce jour n'avait jamais été vraiment la saint valentin pour toi. Quand je lui ais demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu que tu préférais souhaiter ton anniversaire et occulter cette fête. »

« Oh … »

« Pourquoi ne m'as jamais tu dis que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce que … Parce que je voulais avant tout fêter mon premier saint valentin avec toi. » minauda Emma

« C'est mignon. Mais fêter ton anniversaire est tout aussi important à mes yeux. »

« Je sais mais … »

« Emma, cesse de trop réfléchir. Profite du moment présent, de cette soirée, de nous. »

Sur ce, la jolie blonde ouvrit le petit paquet et découvrit une bague en or, une rose en rubis pour les branches épineuses formaient l'anneau.

« Wow… Elle est magnifique. »

« Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, mais je tenais à ce que cet anneau symbolise un engagement similaire : ma vie à tes cotés. »

Emma eu les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle mit la bague à son annulaire droit « Regina … »

« Je sais que c'est plus que symbolique, mais je t'assure que ça ne t'engage en rien … C'est juste … Un signe de mon amour pour toi. »

Sans prévenir, Emma bondit de sa chaise pour sauter au cou de Regina, de l'enlacer comme jamais en la couvrant de milles baisers « Je t'aime ! » lança-t-elle désespérément entre 2 baisers « Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi. Et chaque jour est une véritable bénédiction de t'avoir à mes cotés. Je bénis le jour où nos chemins se sont croisés, grâce à nos chers bambins. »

« Je crois qu'ils ne cesseront jamais de nous rappeler que c'est grâce à eux que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. » s'amusa Emma

« A juste titre. »

« Dis … Il se fait tard et … J'ai encore faim … » minauda Emma, les joues rosissant légèrement

« Oh je vois … Je suppose qu'il te reste de la place pour le dessert. »

« Je n'ai attendu que ça toute la soirée. » murmura Emma au creux de l'oreille de sa compagne, ce qui décida la jolie brune à clôturer cette escapade nocturne par un dernier tour en limousine.

Une fois tout débarrassé et rangé, elles retournèrent dans la limousine. Regina appuya sur un interphone, devant une Emma médusée « Richard, nous partons. »

Puis la limousine démarra. Emma se calfeutra dans les bras d'une Regina qui lui offrit une dernière coupe de champagne.

Et quand Regina devint quelque peu entreprenante, Emma la repoussa gentiment « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je … J'ai … » Emma jeta un œil vers la vitre teintée les séparant du chauffeur « J'ai juste du mal avec la proximité qu'on a avec … Richard. »

« Je te l'ais dis et assuré : il n'entend et ne voit rien, sauf si j'appuie sur ce petit bouton là. »

« Mais t'en es sûre ? Je veux dire … Ca te fait rien à toi de faire l'amour avec un inconnu à 5 mètres ? »

« Je n'y pense pas. Je pense seulement à toi et moi ici, dans ce véhicule de luxe. Je pense au plaisir que je vais te donner sur cette banquette en cuir. Je pense au moteur de cette limousine qui va couvrir le bruit de tes cris de jouissance. Je pense à ce champagne qui finira par couvrir ta peau et que je lècherais sans vergogne jusqu'à me saouler. Je pense à tout cela. Je ne pense pas à Richard qui aura les yeux sur la route en veillant à ne pas arrêter la limousine un instant. »

Emma déglutit alors, émoustillée par les paroles de Regina « Je … Je crois que j'ai saisi. »

« Tant mieux. » elle déposa de furtifs baisers dans le cou de la belle blonde « Car il était de tout façon hors de question que nous rentrions sans le dessert. » elle glissa sa main dans la nuque à la recherche du nœud de ses bretelles. Nœud qu'elle trouva facilement et, avec une habileté qui surprit Emma, elle réussit à dénouer le nœud avec une rapidité sans pareil.

Délicatement, Regina fit tomber les pans des bretelles, dévoilant le buste nu et parfaitement dessiné de sa compagne, qu'elle ne tarda pas à couvrir de baisers, n'oubliant évidemment pas sa poitrine à la peau diaphane et voluptueuse.

Soudain, toutes les tensions qu'avaient pu ressentir Emma s'envolèrent dès que les lèvres de Regina furent sur sa peau, sa langue taquinant ses seins, ses mains caressant chaque centimètre de peau. Elle se laissa glisser sur le canapé, Regina la surplombant doucement.

« Quand je te disais qu'il était plus aisé de se dévêtir avec une telle robe. » dit-elle en faisant subrepticement glisser la robe jusqu'à la taille d'Emma, faisant suivre ses mains de sa bouche, traçant d'invisibles sillons de sa langue.

« Tu … Tu prêches une … convaincue … » souffla Emma alors que les attentions de Regina devenaient plus pressantes

« Tant mieux … » Les mains de Regina pressèrent le corps d'Emma de s'arquer afin de retirer entièrement la robe qui vola à quelques mètres de là. Elle se formalisa à peine du string qui suivit bien vite la robe. Mise entièrement à nue, Emma oublia totalement qu'elle se trouvait dans une limousine qui parcourait la ville.

Regina remonta pour embrasser fougueusement sa compagne, ses mains agrippant d'abord les seins, puis les hanches d'Emma, avant de glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses et de les caresser doucement. Calée entre ces dernières, Regina cascada ses baisers des lèvres en passant par le cou, les clavicules, les seins, le ventre, le nombril pour s'arrêter juste à la frontière qu'arborait la discrète toison blonde. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle satisfasse sa partenaire si vite : elle s'écarta, sous les grognements de frustration d'Emma, et commença de tendres vas et viens de ses mains sur les cuisses, se rapprochant à chaque fois un peu plus de l'intimité tant convoitée par la sulfureuse brune.

Elle se mit à genou alors et souffla doucement sur l'entrejambe d'Emma qui se crispa. Elle se raidit alors, sentant ce souffle frais sur elle, sur une intimité déjà bien moite des précédentes caresses de Regina. Elle frissonna et sentit une pointe d'excitation naitre au creux de ses reins.

« Regina … » supplia la jeune femme

Regina sourit alors, aimant se sentir désirer mais aussi aimant se sentir maitresse de la situation : ce soir, elle fêterait dignement leur premier saint valentin, mais aussi l'anniversaire de sa compagne.

« Patience … » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle déposa un furtif baiser sur son intimité, faisant sursauter Emma.

La jolie blonde essaya de se détendre alors en soufflant bruyamment. Il fallait bien reconnaitre que la limousine ne facilitait pas les choses : les vibrations du véhicule semblaient exciter et accroitre son plaisir … Plaisir qu'elle effleurait tout juste alors que Regina la touchait à peine.

« Reg… »

Cet ultime supplication eut raison de l'envie de Regina qui décida qu'il était temps de satisfaire sa compagne : elle déposa alors quelques baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'intimité plus qu'humide d'Emma, la faisant sursauter en lâchant un hoquet de plaisir.

Elle s'écarta quelques secondes, le temps d'attraper sa flûte de champagne

« Qu'est-ce que tu … Oh ! »

Sans prévenir, Regina versa un fin filet de champagne sur l'intimité d'Emma qui sursauta en sentant le liquide froid s'immiscer en elle. Regina ne perdit pas de temps et lapa avec ardeur la liqueur, savant mélange de l'excitation d'Emma et de l'alcool, donnant un petit gout sucré à l'ensemble.

Sans s'arrêter, elle donna quelques coups de langue agiles avant de s'appesantir sur le petit bouton de chair si sensible d'Emma qui flancha littéralement lorsque sa langue l'effleura.

Emma s'arqua alors et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir des sièges tandis que Regina s'affairait entre ses jambes. Et lorsqu'elle se redressa, la vision de Regina, la tête entre ses cuisses, l'excita bien plus encore jusqu'à enfoncer ses 2 mains dans la chevelure de la belle brune, lui intimant de continuer ses tendres attentions buccales. Son corps fut soudain victime de frémissements et autres soubresauts incontrôlables, proche de l'orgasme.

Regina, motivée par les réactions virulentes du corps de sa compagne accentua ses efforts et après avoir axé ses baisers et autres caresses sur le clitoris, gonflé de plaisir, elle s'écarta quelque peu et, avant qu'Emma ne sombre dans un orgasme intense, et sans prévenir, elle la pénétra de deux doigts, déclenchant une virulente réaction de la part d'Emma qui se redressa énergiquement avant de lâcher un cri de plaisir.

Satisfaite, Regina commença alors d'énergiques vas et viens avant d'accompagner ses doigts d'une langue qui titilla le sexe d'Emma, cette dernière complètement engourdie par le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Elle se souvenait encore de leur première fois où les échanges étaient pudiques, hésitants … Que de chemin parcourut depuis.

Et si elles avaient trouvé leur rythme, chaque nuit passée ensemble était un perpétuel renouveau. Aujourd'hui encore, Regina avait su la surprendre et renouveler leur plaisir mutuel. Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes seulement, le souffle manqua à Emma qui suffoqua lorsque l'orgasme pointa et que son corps fut secoué de violents tremblements, Regina sentant sa compagne se resserrer autour de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que les mouvements deviennent difficiles, voire impossible.

Et quand elle s'arrêta et sortit doucement ses doigts, provoquant un dernier sursaut d'Emma, elle sourit de satisfaction. Quand Emma se redressa, se fut pour voir la vision d'une Regina, léchant avec appétit ses doigts, véritables instruments de plaisir.

« Wow … » lâcha Emma qui s'affala de nouveau sur le canapé « C'était … Wow … »

Amusée par tant d'éloquence, Regina se coucha aux cotés d'Emma et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'enfouir son nez dans le creux du cou de sa compagne « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Joyeux anniversaire … »

Emma gloussa alors avant de se redresser « A mon tour … » murmura-t-elle avant de glisser sa main sous la robe, préalablement relevée, et de plaquer sa main sur le tissu du string « Hm … Dentelle … » murmura-t-elle tandis que ses doigts glissèrent sur le tissu, épousant les contours de l'intimité de Regina, sentant aussi la moiteur et l'excitation née des précédentes étreintes.

« Hm … J'en connais une qui est excitée … » taquina-t-elle

« La ferme Swan … » grommela Regina qui sentait déjà ses défenses s'abaisser alors que la main d'Emma se faufila sous le string et que ses doigts trouvèrent son sexe trempé de désir.

Emma pinça subrepticement le clitoris de Regina avant de glisser ses doigts dans les chairs, sentant l'excitation de la belle brune lubrifiant ses doigts.

Et dans un fougueux baiser, elle la pénétra de deux doigts et commença un ardent ballet de vas et viens, le corps de Regina se crispant de plaisir. Le nez plongé dans le décolleté de Regina, Emma, avec une dextérité qui valait amplement celle de sa compagne, réussit à dévoiler le décolleté, laissant apparaitre un sein … Sein dont elle s'occupa gracieusement de sa langue, tandis que ses doigts accélèrent le rythme allant plus vite, plus profondément. Elle sentit Regina entièrement acquise à sa cause, et dans un élan de plaisir, elle glissa un troisième doigt en elle, faisant s'arcbouter Regina qui hoqueta de plaisir avant de s'affaler de nouveau sur le canapé, victime consentante des attaques charnelles de sa compagne.

Les mouvements furent plus lents mais plus intenses et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Regina pour jouir en un cri pour le moins sonore et de vibrants frissons lui parcourir le corps.

Elle plaqua alors sa main sur celle d'Emma et lentement lui intima l'ordre de retirer ses doigts. Totalement épuisée, mais heureuse, elle attira Emma contre elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ca va ? » demanda doucement Emma en sentant le cœur de sa compagne battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine

« C'était parfait … »

Emma sourit alors et fixa Regina « Je t'aime. »

« Et moi bien plus encore … »

« J'avais jamais fais l'amour dans une telle voiture … »

« Tes impressions ? »

« Vraiment … excitant. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors avant qu'Emma ne se redresse, imitée par Regina. La jolie brune sortit alors de nouveau les flûtes à champagne et en servit un verre à Emma « Je croyais que tu devais me couvrir de champagne … » lança mutinement Emma

« La soirée n'est pas finie. » répondit Regina en un clin d'œil

« T'es sûre ? Parce que je sais pas si je tiendrais le coup une fois encore. »

« Petite joueuse. Pourtant nous avons déjà été plus endurantes. Souviens toi de la semaine dernière … »

« Oh ouiiii je me souviens. Combien de fois déjà ? »

« Au moins 4 ou 5 fois … J'ai perdu le compte ensuite … »

« Hm oui c'est ça. Mais parfois la qualité vaut la quantité. »

« Est-ce à dire que tu as aimé ? »

« Si j'ai aimé ? Je crois qu'il va falloir investir dans une limousine ma chère ! » s'amusa Emma

« J'y penserais. »

Et après quelques verres supplémentaires, Emma et Regina repartirent pour une ardente séance câline, profitant à 100% de l'espace qu'offrait la limousine. Et au bout d'une bonne heure, c'est épuisées mais comblées qu'elles décidèrent de clôturer cette escapade. Et c'est en demandant à Richard de revenir à la villa de Regina que la soirée se termina.

La limousine se gara devant le perron et le couple sortit, heureux mais éreinté. Bien évidemment, les enfants étaient au lit et heureusement car les jeunes femmes n'auraient pas eu la force de répondre à une salve de questions curieuses de leurs bambins.

C'est donc dans le calme et la tendresse qu'elles montèrent à l'étage pour se rendre sans détour dans la chambre de Regina. Une fois douchées, au lit et enlacées, Emma, triturant une mèche de cheveux de sa compagne, soupira « C'était de loin ma meilleure saint valentin. »

« Vraiment ? »

« A vrai dire, j'ai rarement fêté cet événement … Mes précédents mecs ont été des loosers et, je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être inconsciemment, j'en ais jamais gardé un au moment de la saint valentin. Du coup, je fêtais mon anniversaire plutôt que ça. »

« Je comprends … Mais aujourd'hui et pour les années à venir, nous fêterons dignement et l'un et l'autre. »

« Entendu chef ! »

« C'était aussi une des meilleures saint valentin que j'ai passé. » conclut Regina avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux, Emma collée à elle.

Oui, cette saint valentin serait, et pour beaucoup de raisons, unique en son genre. Car si les 2 jeunes femmes avaient su ce qui viendrait quelques semaines plus tard, elles ne se seraient pas endormies sereinement … Elles auraient profité au maximum de cette journée.

* * *

« Evelyn, tu me passes la farine s'il te plait. »

« Voilà ! »

En ce dernier week-end de Mars, Regina et Evelyn, qui recevaient sous peu Emma et Henry, avaient décidé de cuisiner elles-mêmes le repas. Au programme : rôti, fagotins d'haricots et pommes dauphine, salade et brownie maison.

« Œufs. »

« Œufs ! Dans combien de temps ils arrivent ? »

« Nous avons le temps … »

Regina triturait machinalement le pendentif en forme de cœur qu'Emma lui avait offert un mois plus tôt et qu'elle ne quittait jamais depuis le jour où Emma lui avait accroché.

« Ne sois pas nerveuse. » s'amusa Evelyn

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Dès que tu penses à Emma, tu deviens fébrile et tu tripotes ton collier. T'es totalement accro ! »

« Ne sois pas idiote, je … » Elle fixa sa fille qui arborait déjà le regard du « _Vas-y dis-le_ » avant de soupirer « Certes. Je suis amoureuse. Est-ce un drame ? »

« Non, au contraire, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. On forme une belle famille hein ? »

Regina sourit alors et tout en remuant sa farine et ses œufs « Oui … Oui c'est vrai. »

« Tu vas finir par la demander en mariage ou pas ? »

Cette phrase abrupte fit sursauter Regina « Qu… Pardon ? »

« Bah quoi ? C'est la suite logique non ? Vous sortez ensemble depuis 3 mois maintenant … Je dis pas qu'il faut le faire demain, mais … On pourrait déjà … Enfin … Ils pourraient venir vivre ici ? »

« Evie … Ne précipite pas les choses. Tout se fera en son temps… »

« Mais tu aimerais l'idée ou pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'ils viennent vivre ici et que tu te maries avec Emma ? »

« C'est … Ce sont des idées qui m'ont effectivement traversé l'esprit, et qui ne me déplaisent pas. Mais comme je t'ai dis : nous ne sommes pas pressées, et ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. »

« Alors tant mieux. L'important c'est que vous vous aimiez assez fort pour y penser. »

« C'est le cas, je te rassure. » sourit Regina.

Et alors que le dessert prenait enfin forme, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Regina, pressée de voir Emma, retira son tablier et, tout sourire, alla ouvrit la porte.

« Je ne t'attendais pas si t… » Regina se stoppa, son sang se glaça alors et dans sa tête un bourdonnement naquit. Elle cilla quelques secondes avant de déglutir « To… Toi ? »

« Bonjour Regina. »

Regina n'en revenait pas : comme si une tonne d'eau glacée venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules, son cœur semblait s'emballer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

« Tu n'as pas changé … »

Les mots lui manquaient mais après quelques secondes, elle réussit à prononcer un simple mot qu'elle n'imaginait plus avoir à prononcer à présent :

« Ro… Robin ? »

**TBC **

* * *

**Next : Des retrouvaills tendues, une voix intérieure trop petite, une dispute, un verre de trop, et l'orage gronda ... Dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	23. Une erreur fatale

**Hello hello ! **

**Bon j'ai bien vu que le retour de Robin vous a pas emballé hein, on se demande bien pourquoi XD **

**Bon, je dois donc vous prévenir qu'il ne va pas rester longtemps, mais qu'il va faire bien des dégats avant de disparaitre !**

**Je prévois donc déjà l'armure blindée et les 3 gorilles pour me suivre constamment dès la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre hein ... Non, non, je ne suis pas pessimiste, pas du tout XD **

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Une erreur fatale**

Regina resta prostrée quelques secondes devant cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an. Qu'il était bizarre de revoir une part de son passé, comme si un film se déroulait sous ses yeux et qu'elle ne puisse pas l'arrêter. Elle ne cessait de le dévisager : elle avait presque oublié ses yeux verts perçants, sa barbe naissante, ses cheveux châtains vagabonds, son sourire d'ange et ses épaules massives … Oui, elle avait presque oublié tout cela.

« Mais … Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je passais dans le coin et … Non, en fait, je suis à New York pour affaire quelques jours. Et … Comment penser à cette ville sans penser à toi. »

« … »

« Regina, je sais que ça parait bizarre de débarquer comme ça … Notre relation s'est terminée de façon assez brutale et … »

« Robin. Ecoute … Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais aujourd'hui je suis avec quelqu'un et … »

« Quoi ? Non, non, non, tu … C'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai pas l'intention de … Enfin non ! Je … Tu sais Roland me parle encore souvent de toi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Il me demande souvent des nouvelles et je suis trop honteux pour lui dire la vérité. Je préfère lui mentir et lui dire que tu vas bien et que tu l'embrasses. »

« Robin … »

« Je sais, je suis un lâche, c'est pas nouveau. La manière dont j'ai fui il y a un an n'a pas été des plus franche. »

« … »

« Ouais donc … Euh … » il se massa la nuque « Je me demandais si on pouvait pas repartir sur de bonnes bases. Au moins aplanir notre situation et redevenir … amis ? »

« Amis ? »

« C'est raisonnable non ? Je ne demande rien de plus. Ce que je regrette le plus dans notre relation c'est la façon dont ça s'est terminé. Ni toi ni moi ne méritions cela. Nous aurions pu finir en bons termes et garder contact, ne serait-ce que pour Roland. »

« … »

« J'ose espérer … Enfin … J'aime à croire qu'on pourrait changer ça et devenir amis. »

Regina avait espéré ces mots, tous ces mots, il y a bien longtemps. Avec ce qu'elle avait appris depuis sa relation avec Emma, sa réaction aurait été différente et elle n'aurait pas coupé les ponts aussi vite. Il lui fut difficile de ne plus voir le petit Roland dans sa maison, grimpant sur ses genoux et réclamant une histoire pour s'endormir.

Puis elle pensa à Emma et eut un frisson lui parcourant l'échine : elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa relation avec Robin à Emma. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué sa relation fusionnelle avec le petit Roland, qui fut plus dur à quitter que Robin lui-même.

« Regina ? Ca va ? »

« Hm oui pardon. C'est juste que … Ca fait tellement longtemps. Et tu te pointes là, comme une fleur. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'aimerais simplement qu'on aille de l'avant. Nous sommes adultes, nous pouvons passer au-delà. »

« Certes mais tu restes mon ex, et tu peux comprendre qu'en tant que tel, je n'ai pas forcément envie de renouer des liens avec toi, encore moins des liens amicaux. »

Il sourit alors « Je comprends. Désolé, c'était … Une mauvaise idée, pardon. » Il recula alors « Je … Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Regina, tu le mérites. »

Il se retourna alors et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Regina sentit alors un poids s'envoler de ses épaules, mais pourtant son cœur se serra davantage au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle fit un pas à l'extérieur et l'alpagua « Attends ! »

Robin se retourna alors « Regina ? »

« Je …J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Roland. »

« Oh … »

Il s'avança alors « Oh euh non, pas maintenant, j'attends du monde. »

« Ah. »

« Je … On … Un verre ? Demain midi à ma pause. »

« Toujours le même numéro ? »

« Toujours. »

« Alors je t'appelle demain. » confirma-t-il dans un sourire « Bonne journée Regina

Puis il s'éloigna, retournant dans sa voiture avant de disparaitre au détour d'un virage.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Il aurait pu repartir et elle ne l'aurait jamais revu. Alors pourquoi l'avoir rappelé ? C'était insensé !

D'un coté elle le détestait, il était une part de son passé qui l'avait fait souffrir. Mais d'un autre, une cascade de bons souvenirs revint à sa mémoire, ainsi que sa relation instantanée avec Roland. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant que la voix d'Evelyn ne l'appelle

« Maman ? » Regina perdit son sourire alors et retourna rapidement dans la cuisine où l'attendait sa fille « C'était qui ? »

« Oh euh … Le facteur ! « mentit la jeune femme

« Hm ? Un colis ? »

« Oui …. Surprise. » lança Regina en un clin d'œil mensonger, remerciant implicitement sa fille de ne pas insister.

Et la venue de Robin hanta l'esprit de Regina qui profita à peine de l'arrivée d'Emma et Henry. D'ailleurs, la jolie blonde s'en rendit compte et quand elles débarrassèrent la table et qu'elles se rendirent dans la cuisine, tandis que les enfants s'engageaient dans une partie de jeu vidéo.

« Hey … Tu vas me dire ce que tu as ou pas ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« T'es pas la meilleure des menteuses tu sais. Y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse et ça se voit. Tu semblais ailleurs tout le repas. »

« Oh … » le cœur de Regina se mit à battre à tout rompre sans pouvoir l'arrêter « Y'a rien c'est juste … » Pendant une seconde, elle pensa à parler de la visite de Robin à Emma. Mais elle connaissait la jolie blonde : cette dernière se monterait la tête pour rien. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire …

« Oui ? »

« … C'est le boulot. On est en plein rush pour boucler les derniers articles et, tu le sais, je suis entourée d'incapables. » ironisa-t-elle pour noyer le poisson et masquer sa crainte derrière un sourire de façade

« Oh oui je m'en doute. » dit-elle en l'enlaçant par derrière et en posant son menton sur son épaule « Mais tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Ok, je suis pas la mieux placée pour parler mode mais je peux toujours t'écouter. Tu peux vider ton sac … »

« Je sais, je sais … Je n'avais simplement pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ça. » mentit Regina « Mais promis, la prochaine fois je retiendrais ta proposition. »

« Ok alors maintenant … Tu vas te détendre ? »

« Tu vas m'y aider ? » lança mutinement la jolie brune

« Oh tu sais moi … Si je peux rendre service. »

* * *

« Bon, on a quand même réussi à boucler dans les temps, on est pas mal ! » lança fièrement Kathryn, soulagée d'avoir enfin fini son dossier

« Oui enfin. »

« On a bien mérité une pause. Je te paie un verre ce midi ? »

« Oh euh … Non merci. »

« Allez ! »

« Non Kathryn je … Je suis prise ce midi. »

« Oh ok. Je vois … Bon et bien je te laisse ! »

Sur ce, Kathryn se leva et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Mallie, tout sourire « Hey salut belle blonde. »

« Oh s'il vous plait … » lança Kathryn en leva ses yeux au ciel avant de partir

« La vache, elle est plus que coincée … » lança légèrement la jeune femme

« Il faut dire que tu es tellement subtile … »

Mallie vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil juste en face de Regina, et la fixa d'un léger sourire « Quoi ? » lança Regina, un tantinet agacée

« Rien. »

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire peut-être ? »

« J'en sais rien … Et toi ? »

« Mal' … »

« Bah raconte ! Tu déjeunes avec Emma ce midi ? Ca faisait un bail que ça vous était pas arrivé ! »

« Je ne déjeune pas avec Emma. » lança dubitativement Regina

« Ah oui ? Alors avec qui tu bois un verre ce midi si ce n'est ni Emma ni Kathryn ?! »

Regina se figea alors, comprenant sa boulette. Elle procéda rapidement à une astuce mais c'était peine perdue et aussitôt la méprise faite, Mallie savait déjà que Regina était perdue.

« Je … »

« Oui ? »

« Je … Je vais boire un verre avec … Robin. »

Le visage de Mallie resta neutre quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne comprenne enfin et qu'elle n'écarquille ses yeux de stupeur « Robin ? Noooonnn ! C'est pas vrai ?! LE Robin ? Celui auquel je pense ? »

« Calme-toi, ça n'a rien de spectaculaire ! »

« Evidemment que non. Bien sur que non : tu vas simplement boire un verre avec ton ex avec qui tu as vécu une romance passionnée durant près d'un an avant une rupture brutale. Rien de plus c'est sur. »

« Ce n'est rien qu'un verre ! » argua Regina

« Evidemment. Si ce n'est qu'un verre, Emma est au courant bien sur ? »

« … » Regina détourna le regard alors, prise en faute

« Je vois. »

« Tu ne vois rien ! C'est juste un verre bon sang ! »

« Avec ton ex ! Regina, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il est parti comme un lâche pour ne pas affronter une énième dispute qui aurait conduit inévitablement à une rupture. Au lieu de t'affronter et te de mettre au pied du mur, il est parti. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« S'il t'avait affronté, les choses auraient peut-être été différente pour ton futur. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Oh si j'en suis sûre. Regina, je te connais mieux que ta propre mère, mieux que ta sœur. N'ais-je pas vu avant toi ton attirance pour Emma ? »

« Mal' … »

« Non écoute. Tu joues avec le feu Regina. Je sais pas où tu vas, mais si tu t'amuses à retourner sur des sentiers explorés, tu vas finir par te perdre, et plus important, tu vas perdre Emma. »

« Il n'est pas question de perdre qui que se soit. J'aime Emma, je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire quoique se soit qui mette en péril ma relation avec elle. »

« Alors à quoi ça rime ce verre avec Robin ? »

« Il … Il veut me parler de Roland. »

« Oh je vois … Malin le monsieur : t'appâter avec un gosse. Ton point faible et il le sait. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Mallie, c'est … »

« … Logique. Ecoute, même s'il ne se passe rien, tu admettras que cette situation peut prêter à confusion, et que si Emma l'apprend, elle aura toutes les raisons de te faire la gueule. »

« Ca c'est à moi d'en juger. S'il n'y a rien à dire, je ne dirais rien. Je connais Emma, elle pourrait faire une montagne d'un caillou. »

« A juste titre : c'est quand même ton ex. »

« Il souhaite que l'on soit amis. »

Mallie gloussa ironiquement « Bah voyons. Evidemment il ne va pas te dire qu'il souhaite te remettre dans son lit tout de suite. Il sait que tu as quelqu'un au moins ? »

« Oui je le lui ais dis. »

« Et sa réaction ? »

« Aucune. Il semble être passé à autre chose, tout comme moi. »

« Bien … Si tu as ta conscience pour toi, tout va bien. »

« Je ne fais rien de mal : c'est juste un verre. Il n'y en aura probablement pas d'autres. »

« Probablement ? »

«Regina soupira « Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. »

« Juste un verre ? »

« Un seul verre. »

« Pas de déjeuner ? »

« Non. »

« De diner ? »

« Non plus. »

« Bien … Après tout, c'est toi qui vois. » clôtura Mallie en tapant dans ses mains et en se levant du fauteuil « Mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mes jupes si ça tourne mal. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ma conscience : je n'attache aucune importance ni à Robin, ni à ce verre. »

Mallie haussa les épaules avant de sortir du bureau, laissant une Regina agacée et fébrile. Non, elle ne voyait pas le mal : il ne s'agissait que d'un simple verre, rien d'autre. Ils parleraient majoritairement de Roland, c'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de revoir Robin.

* * *

Lorsque Regina se pointa devant le bar juste à coté de son building, elle jeta un œil à sa montre avant que son téléphone ne vibre dans sa poche. Quand elle l'ouvrit se fut pour voir un message d'Emma « _Hey, jolie brune … Bon appétit !_ » Sans s'en empêcher, Regina sourit. Elles avaient l'habitude de s'envoyer aléatoirement de petits messages tout au long de la journée. Elle lui répondit « Toi aussi. » avant que quelqu'un ne l'interpelle :

« Regina ! »

Elle leva son nez pour voir Robin à une vingtaine de mètres qui lui faisait signe dans un large sourire. Elle lui répondit par un signe et un sourire plus timides avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Hey, comment va ? »

« Bien. Désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Oh bien sur, viens. »

Il l'invita à entrer dans le bar, désert à cette heure-ci, puis ils s'installèrent à une petite table ronde dans un coin. Et si Regina resta sage et commanda simplement un jus de fruit, Robin prit une bière.

Evidemment les choses étaient étranges, comme si elle revenait dans le passé, 2 ans plus tôt lorsqu'elle sortait avec lui et que tout allait bien, du moins le pensait-elle. Dans son esprit revint alors les moments passés avec lui, Evelyn et le petit Roland.

« Alors … Comment va le petit ? »

Robin sourit « Il va bien. Comme je te l'ai dis : il demande souvent après toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il n'a pas compris la séparation. Pour lui, nous étions en vacances et nous allions bientôt revenir. »

« Il n'a pas été le seul à ne pas comprendre la séparation … » murmura Regina en faisant tourner sa paille dans son verre

« Regina … »

« Du moins à l'époque. »

«… »

« J'ai compris aujourd'hui mon erreur. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Est-ce en rapport avec ton nouveau compagnon ? » Regina se figea alors « Regina ? »

« Je … Non. Enfin oui mais … »

« C'est ok tu sais, ça fait longtemps maintenant, on a chacun nos vies … »

« Non Robin, ce n'est pas ça … Je … Je suis bien avec quelqu'un mais … »

« Mais ? »

Pourquoi hésitait-elle tant à lui parler d'Emma ? Pourtant après l'avoir annoncé à sa famille, rien n'aurait pu lui faire peur. Il fallait qu'elle le dise : parce qu'elle voulait que les choses soient claires, parce qu'elle voulait que Robin le sache.

« Je suis en couple … Avec une femme. »

Robin resta stoïque avant de poser sa bière et de se racler la gorge. Il sourit alors « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me l'annoncer. »

« Tu savais ? »

« Je vis peut-être au Canada, mais les journaux traversent les frontières. »

« Oh je vois … »

« Je ne te juge pas, si tu es heureuse, c'est l'essentiel. Je me demande juste comment tu es passé de moi à une femme … » dit-il en prenant un air songeur en se tapotant le menton

Regina sourit « Ce fut un long processus de reconstruction … J'ai … J'étais très investie, du moins le pensais-je, dans notre relation. Quand elle s'est terminée, j'ai perdu pas mal de confiance en moi. »

« … »

« Je ne te jette pas la pierre. J'ai tourné la page et, comme je te le dis, j'ai compris mes erreurs. »

« J'aurais aimé que tu en prennes conscience avant. » dit-il dans un soupir las « Mais c'est la vie. Alors … Tu sors donc avec une femme … »

« Oui. »

« Comment est-elle ? »

« Blonde, grande et … »

« Non pas physiquement, ça j'ai pu le voir sur les photos. Je te parle moralement. Est-elle gentille avec toi ? »

« Très. Elle est radicalement différente de moi, de mon style de vie, et jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer une telle personne … Mais c'est ainsi. Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle a un fils qui s'entend très bien avec Evelyn. »

« Evelyn … Ca lui fait quel âge maintenant 12 ? »

« 13. »

« J'ai pu voir qu'elle était devenue une belle jeune fille, comme sa mère. »

Regina sourit « Oui elle l'est. Elle me parle souvent de Roland aussi. »

« On peut dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. » lança Robin dans un élan nostalgique « Tu te souviens de la fois où ils ont voulu nous faire un gâteau ? »

Regina laissa un éclata de rire sortir en repensant à cette anecdote « Oh mon dieu oui ! Ils avaient ruiné ma cuisine ! Et le gâteau était infect. »

« Mais il a fallu le manger pour ne pas les vexer ! »

« On en a été quitte pour une bonne crise de foie. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors avant que Regina ne se rende compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation. Elle se racla la gorge alors se redressa, essayant de reprendre un peu de distance.

« C'est étrange n'est-ce pas … »

« Quelque peu. » concéda Regina. Puis elle jeta un œil à sa montre « Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée mais … Je dois retourner à mon bureau. »

« Oui je comprends. » Ils se levèrent alors tous deux « Bien. J'ai été ravi de te revoir, et de voir que tout va bien pour toi. »

« Merci. »

« Je suis sérieux Regina. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. » dit-il en lui attrapant les mains « Si tu veux, je suis encore en ville pour 2 jours. Si ça te dit, on pourrait déjeuner ou diner ? »

« Robin, non je … Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Ne te méprends pas, ta compagne est la bienvenue ! »

Regina lui sourit alors « Merci de cette proposition mais je ne crois pas qu'avoir ma compagne et mon ex à une même table soit une brillante idée. Mais merci de l'effort. »

« Pas de quoi. Alors … Si on est pas amené à se revoir … Bonne continuation, sois heureuse. »

« Merci … Oh … Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment allait ta vie ! » s'excusa Regina, trop stressée pour se rendre compte de son impolitesse.

Robin ne s'en offusqua pas et lui sourit « Peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter autour d'un autre verre … demain ? J'ai de multiples rendez-vous toute la journée, ça me ferait une agréable coupure. »

« Robin … »

« Et ça ne serait ni un diner, ni un déjeuner … Juste un verre, entre connaissances. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, et au vu de comment s'était idéalement passé ce verre, elle accepta « Très bien. »

« Disons demain à la même heure, ici même ? »

« Entendu. »

« Alors à demain ! » dit-il dans un sourire tandis qu'il disparaissait.

Regina resta quelques secondes immobile, repensant ce qu'il venait de se passer : une fois encore elle venait d'accepter de partager un verre avec son ex, sans avertir Emma. D'un coté elle se sentait mal de lui dissimuler la vérité, et d'un autre coté, il n'y avait rien à dire de probant : si Robin n'avait été qu'un simple ami sans histoire avec elle avant, elle n'en aurait pas parlé à Emma et cela serait passé comme un simple verre entre amis.

Et sur le chemin du retour, c'est rongée par une conscience perdue et chaotique qu'elle regagna son bureau. Et à peine eut-elle franchie le seuil de la pièce qu'elle remarqua Emma, assise dans son fauteuil « Hey belle brune ! »

« Em… Emma ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lança quelque peu paniquée, Regina

« Hey, sois pas si nerveuse. Je pensais te faire une bonne surprise. Mon boss m'a laissé une heure supplémentaire. Je pensais la passer avec toi en t'invitant à déjeuner. » dit-elle dans un large sourire qui fit fondre Regina et l'apaisa de suite

« J'en serais ravie. »

« T'étais ou ? » s'interrogea Emma tandis qu'elle remettait sa veste et qu'elle attrapait son sac.

« Pa… Pardon ? Je … Nulle part, je … »

« Parce que je suis là depuis 15 bonnes minutes. On m'a dit que tu avais quitté ton bureau. »

« Oh … Oui je … J'avais une course urgente à faire. » mentit Regina

« Oh ok. On se fait notre Hot dog alors ? »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit Regina qui suivit de nouveau Emma à l'extérieur.

Puis elle pensa qu'à 10 minutes près, Emma aurait pu croiser Regina et Robin sur le trottoir. Elle frissonna alors. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent à leur banc, devenu presque fétiche, Regina nota une certaine nervosité de sa compagne « Quelque chose ne va pas Emma ? Tu sembles … »

« Ouais … Je sais, j'ai l'air stupide. »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. »

« Mais moi je le pense. J'me foutrais des baffes d'être aussi empotée parfois, surtout quand ça te concerne. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me concerne ? »

Emma soupira alors avant de prendre une grande inspiration « Voilà … Je sais que t'es pas fan des surprises mais … Je t'en ais réservé une. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Bah si je te le dis, ça n'en sera plus une. C'est un peu le principe. »

« Tu sais que je n'aime guère les surprises. »

« Oui mais celle-là va te plaire ... Enfin je l'espère. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et c'est dans une discussion banale et habituelle qu'elles finirent leur déjeuner.

* * *

Elle avait longuement hésité ... Elle avait gambergé toute le reste de la journée, toute la nuit et s'était levée avec la ferme intention de couper court à tout cela.

Tenant son téléphone portable dans sa main, elle avait ouvert sa boite de messagerie et entré son numéro. Elle avait même écris le message, simple, direct, clair « _Désolée. Je ne pourrais venir. A bientôt, bonne continuation. _». Oui tout était prêt, elle n'avait plus qu'à presser le bouton « Envoyer ».

Mais pourtant, elle hésita … D'un coté, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, pour Emma, pour leur couple. Et d'un autre, sa curiosité la titillait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru : revoir Robin avait ravivé ce temps radieux où elle vivait une romance qu'elle ne pensait jamais revivre depuis son mariage.

Puis, depuis, il avait eu Emma, et un autre type de relation, une autre idée de la vie, des relations … Oui, avec Emma, tout était différent. Elle avait une nouvelle vision de la vie, de nouvelles envies aussi : fonder une nouvelle famille atypique, avoir une énergie inspirée d'une Emma qui avait su, par sa vision, voir la vie différemment.

Mais pourtant, revoir Robin et reparler du passé remua quelque chose en elle. Pas de sentiments, si ce n'était celui de la nostalgie, mais quelque chose qui avait appartenu à une autre vie, un autre temps. C'était une curiosité, surement malsaine, qui la poussait à ne pas appuyer sur ce bouton. Après tout, que faisait-elle de mal ?

Ce n'était qu'un verre … Un simple verre.

* * *

A sa grande surprise, Regina reçut un message de Robin lui donnant l'adresse d'un pub typiquement irlandais dans le centre de New-York. Etonnée mais rassurée qu'ils ne se revoient pas près de son bureau, elle s'y rendit avec une petite appréhension.

Quand elle trouva enfin le pub, aux allures largement irlandaises, et qu'elle entra, elle vit de suite Robin, accoudé au bar, tenant une chope de bière « Hey ! Tu as trouvé facilement ? »

« Assez… Grace au GPS. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu me donnes rendez-vous ici ?! »

« Que veux-tu : 3 jours loin de chez moi et la nostalgie me gagne. »

« Alors tu vis en Irlande ? » s'étonna Regina

« Allons à une table, on sera plus confortable. »

Elle le suivit alors et ils s'assirent dans une petite alcôve où une serveuse leur tendit la carte « Oh non merci nous ne … »

« Merci. » coupa Robin en accepta les cartes, sous le regard noir de Regina « Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as amené ici en toute connaissance de cause. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si tu ne veux pas manger, rien ne t'y force. » dit-il en reposant la carte sans y avoir jeté un œil.

« Tu es pénible, tu n'as pas changé ! » s'offusqua Regina, vexée

« Ah j'aime ton air mutin lorsque tu fronces le nez quand tu es vexée. » s'amusa-t-il

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Cet air que tu prends … » dit-il en la pointant du doigt

Regina, afin de changer de discussion et pour se cacher le visage, prit la carte et la déplia devant elle, déclenchant un éclat de rire de Robin.

Et quand la serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard, Regina se sentit obligée de commander une simple salade alors que Robin prit un fish and chips.

« Je vois que ton hygiène alimentaire est toujours aussi déplorable. J'espère que tu entretiens mieux celui de Roland. »

« Roland se porte à merveille, merci. » dit-il dans un clin d'œil « Même si l'Irlande à des spécialités qui peuvent laisser des traces sur l'organisme ! » rigola-t-il

« Alors … l'Irlande ? »

« Et oui … Après notre rupture, j'ai eu une opportunité de travail … J'ai accepté un poste qui, quelques mois plus tard, m'a demandé une mutation en Europe. Il n'y a que peu de temps que je suis installé. »

« Et pour Roland ? »

« Ca se passe bien. La transition fut rude, mais aujourd'hui, il a pleins d'amis à l'école, il va bien. Tu lui manques, ainsi qu'Evelyn. »

« Il n'est pas venu avec toi ? »

« Non, et pour 2 raisons : je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse un nombres importants d'heures d'avion pour seulement quelques jours et … »

« Et ? »

« Et je ne voulais pas qu'il te voit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que … Les choses pourraient revenir comme avant pour toi et moi. » Regina se sentit soudainement mal et baissa le regard « Il a souvent demandé après toi et Evelyn les premiers temps. Il est petit et je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à lui expliquer les vraies raisons. Alors tout ce qu'il sait c'est que nous nous sommes séparés parce que toi et moi ne nous aimions plus, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui ou l'amour que toi et Evelyn lui portait. »

« C'est bien. » lança Regina, rassurée

« Bien que ce soit en partie faux. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que nous nous sommes séparés parce que nous ne nous aimions plus. »

Regina frissonna alors « De quoi parles-t… »

« C'est vrai non ? Je t'aimais encore quand je suis parti et je suis persuadé que c'était aussi le cas pour toi. Ce n'est pas nos sentiments qui nous ont séparés … C'est ton travail. »

Regina baissa les yeux alors en sachant qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort.

« Nous devrions nous hâter de manger … Je reprends bientôt. »

Robin sourit alors et c'est en silence qu'ils finirent le repas lâchant quelques anecdotes ça et là, agrémentant le repas de quelques rires. Et quand chacun se tint aux portes du pub, prêts à repartir, Robin s'essaya à un geste tendre et embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue, qui recula aussitôt « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cela … »

« Evidemment que si ! Ecoute Robin, j'ai trouvé ses retrouvailles agréables, étranges mais agréables … Mais cela ne doit plus se reproduire : tu vas repartir en Irlande et je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, de nos souvenirs et du reste. »

« Je vois … »

« Désolée … Je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais en venant me voir mais …»

« A rien, je te promets. » Il soupira alors « Bon et bien … Je te souhaite tout le meilleur avec ta compagne, vraiment tu le mérites. Je ne sais pas si tu lui as parlé de mon retour, mais … Embrasse Evelyn pour moi. »

Elle dissimula alors un léger sourire : oui Robin considérait Evelyn comme sa fille « Ca sera fait. Au revoir Robin. »

Pas d'adieux, mais pas non plus de « A bientôt » ou « à plus tard ». Ils le savaient tous les 2, ils ne se reverraient jamais. Ils se quittèrent alors, aussi simplement et rapidement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et chacun regagna ses affaires. Regina était bien décidée, cette fois, à tourner définitivement cette page.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Regina reçut un message d'Emma lui annonçant qu'elle passerait chez elle ce soir, certainement pour lui annoncer cette fameuse surprise, pensa Regina.

Alors, le soir même, quand elle rentra et qu'elle aperçut la coccinelle jaune d'Emma devant son perron, elle ne fut pas surprise. Et quand elle rentra, elle fut accueillie par une tignasse blonde qui se rua dans ses bras, ne lui laissant même pas l'occasion de prononcer le moindre mot, tant ses lèvres étaient scellées aux siennes.

Au bout de longues secondes, Regina tenta de dégager la jeune femme « Quel accueil ! A quoi dois-je cet élan d'affection ? »

« A rien, j'avais envie de te voir ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil interrogatif « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Ca n'aurait rien à voir avec une certaine surprise ? »

« A vrai dire … Oui. Viens t'asseoir ! »

« Ou est Evelyn ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, Marco l'a amené à son cours de dessin. »

« Oh oui effectivement, nous sommes jeudi. »

« En parlant de jour … » Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé, Emma ne lâchant pas les mains de sa compagne « La surprise … »

« Oui ? »

« Je … Que dirais-tu d'un petit week-end en amoureuses ? »

« Développe. »

« Voilà, c'est déjà vu avec Granny qui va garder les enfants. Je … J'aimerais t'emmener à Storybrooke. »

« Storybrooke ? »

« Je sais, c'est pas Vegas mais … Ca me tient à cœur : j'y ais mes amis, que je n'ai pas revu depuis que je suis ici, et des lieux aussi. »

« Oh Emma, c'est adorable vraiment. »

« Sérieux ? Ca te dit ? »

« Evidemment. Quand partirions-nous ? »

« Bah je me disais qu'on pourrait partir dès demain ! » s'enjoua Emma. Mais la jolie blonde perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit le visage neutre de Regina « Euh … ou pas ? »

« Emma … Je ne peux pas ce week-end. »

« Mais … J'ai pris mes jours. »

« Tu aurais du m'en parler avant. »

« Si je l'avais fais, ca n'aurait plus été une surprise. »

« Emma, je dois boucler le mois d'Avril … J'ai encore beaucoup de travail en cette fin de mois, tu le sais. »

« Mais je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de t'évader un peu, de souffler. »

« J'aurais le temps de souffler après. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre d'autres jours après tout Storybrooke ne s'envolera pas. »

« Mais je peux pas les rendre ! Je les ais posé y'a des jours déjà ! C'est trop tard maintenant. Si je les prends pas, ils seront perdus. »

« Emma, je ne peux vraiment pas quitter le bureau cette semaine. »

« Mais ce n'est qu'un week-end ! En quoi ça changera la couverture de ton magazine ! »

Regina serra la mâchoire « Ce n'est pas qu'une simple couverture. Toi en revanche, ton restaurant aura toujours les mêmes clients. »

« T'es en train de me dire que mon travail vaut moins que le tien ? »

« Je n'ais pas dis ça. Mais tu avoueras que ton travail demande moins de prérogatives que le mien. »

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec … ton environnement. »

« Mon quoi ? »

« Tu le sais : je gagne bien moins ma vie que toi. Je suis loin d'être pauvre mais … Enfin regarde ta maison, tes tailleurs … Regina on mange dans des couverts en argent. J'peux comprendre que tu sois habituée à ça mais moi … A chaque fois c'est chez toi qu'on dort, qu'on mange. Tu n'as jamais passé une nuit à la maison. J'ai l'impression … »

« Quelle impression ?»

« D'être entretenue. »

« C'est ridicule, tu sais bien que je me fiche complètement de tout cela. Je t'aime et … »

« Alors si tu m'aimes, pourquoi ne pas prendre ces 3 jours ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux prendre des jours comme bon me semble ! Je n'ai pas cette liberté. Grand bien te fasse si toi tu le peux. »

« Je le peux parce que je m'en suis donnée les moyens. Tu es ton propre patron, tu peux t'arrêter pour passer un week-end avec ta compagne ! Juste un week-end. »

« Emma, si tu m'avais prévenue avant, j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose mais là… C'est impossible. J'ai une importante réunion avec des actionnaires samedi. Ton job n'a pas la même rigueur que le mien. »

« Ah nous y voilà _encore_ ! Mon travail n'est pas aussi glorieux et important que le tien, je peux m'en passer … J'ai pas choisi d'être serveuse ! Et je ne dénigre en rien ce job ! Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie et j'étudie pour ! »

« Emma … »

« Non ! » hurla Emma « Je … Ok, je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! »

« Mais … »

« Ecoute, si je reste ici, je vais finir par dire des choses que je vais regretter. Je préfère souffler un coup. »

« Emma, je suis désolée mais … Si j'avais pu … »

« C'est ça le truc Regina : tu aurais pu ! Tu sais quel est ton problème ? Tu fais encore une fois passer ton travail avant ta vie perso ! Je pensais que ça serait différent cette fois, que je serais suffisante ! Tu sais ce qui est malheureux ? Depuis la St Valentin, on a pas eu une soirée, un véritable moment à nous. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai ! Cite moi une seule fois où nous nous sommes retrouvées seules toutes les 2. »

« … » Regina pâlit alors en s'apercevant qu'Emma avait raison

« Tu vois … A chaque fois il y avait les enfants ou ça c'est traduit par venir dormir chez toi … Mais on a pas eu de réelle soirée, ou week-end ensemble. Je pensais qu'on pouvait faire au moins ça … Mais rien n'a changé … Tu fais toujours les mêmes erreurs. »

« Emma … »

« Non, laisse-tomber, j'en vaux certainement pas la peine ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« Ah oui ? J'en vaux la peine mais pas ton travail. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'absentes quelques jours pour moi ? Je suis pas assez classe, assez érudit ? »

Regina soupira alors et se massa les tempes « Emma, ça va trop loin tout ça. Juste pour une simple sortie ce week-end. »

« C'est là que t'as rien compris … »

« … »

« … Pour moi, c'était bien plus qu'une _simple sortie_ comme tu dis. »

« Je n'ais pas voulu le dire ainsi. »

« Mais tu l'as dis, et ça me fait mal de me dire que je me suis plantée. Je pensais être différente à tes yeux, mais au final, tu fais les mêmes erreurs que par le passé … Et c'est ce qui t'a tout couté. »

« Emma … Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que … »

« Que quoi ? »

Le regard froid et glacial de la jolie blonde, lui fit froid dans le dos à Regina qui n'arriva même pas à prononcer les mots qu'elle imaginait. Elle balbutia alors mais Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler une réponse correct « Comme je te l'ai dis … Je crois que je vais partir avant de dire des choses que je regretterais. »

« Emma … »

Mais la jolie blonde ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de la rattraper : elle s'échappa dans un claquement de porte et s'engouffra dans sa voiture dont le moteur vrombissait déjà alors que Regina sortait à peine de sa maison. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir les phares de la voiture disparaitre à un tournant.

Elle resta un long moment dehors avant qu'une main chaude ne se pose sur son avant-bras. Quand elle daigna enfin quitter la route des yeux, Regina découvrit sa fille, un regard contrarié et peiné à la fois, sur le visage. Regina s'adoucit alors et ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer avec elle, tant la fraicheur tombait en même temps que le soleil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé maman ? »

« Emma et moi nous sommes disputées. » lança-t-elle sans retenu « Nous ne nous étions jamais disputées ainsi … »

« C'est pas grand hein ? Vous n'allez pas vous quitter ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille

« Je … Je n'en sais rien … J'ai encore tout fichu par terre. »

« Maman, ça va aller. Emma t'aime. »

« Mais ça ne suffira peut-être pas. Pourquoi suis-je si butée ?! » dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains

Evelyn s'approcha alors et posa ses mains sur ses épaules « C'était sous le coup de la colère, ça se trouve, elle est chez elle et elle regrette déjà. Et, connaissant Emma, elle est bien trop butée pour faire machine arrière. Elle doit être dans son canapé à ruminer sa colère et sa frustration. » sourit Evelyn « Appelle-là ! »

« Evie … »

« Allez ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coute après tout. Si elle te répond, vous mettrez les choses à plat et tu iras te coucher l'esprit plus tranquille. »

Regina sourit alors quand sa fille lui tendit son téléphone. Elle l'attrapa et après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, elle composa le numéro de sa compagne. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle entendit la sonnerie retentir. Puis la déception quand un bip retentit et que le message vocal d'Emma se mit en route. Elle raccrocha.

« Alors ? »

« Boite vocale. »

« Recommence ! » s'impatienta Evelyn « Elle te teste certainement. »

Regina réitéra alors, en soufflant, mais une fois encore, elle tomba sur sa boite vocale.

« Toujours pas. » dit-elle, lasse

« Laisse-lui un message ! »

« Ca suffit Evie. »

« Allez ! »

D'un coté, sa fille n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires de sa mère, mais d'un autre coté, elle avait raison : il fallait qu'elle se bouge, qu'elle montre à Emma qu'elle tenait à elle. Alors elle l'appela de nouveau et laissa un court message « _Emma, je t'en prie, réponds-moi. Je suis désolée, je t'aime. _»

« Tu devrais aller la voir. Je reste ici et y'a Granny au cas où. »

« Non je crois … Elle a dit qu'elle voulait souffler un peu. Je devrais attendre demain … »

« Demain c'est trop loin, c'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de savoir que tu tiens à elle, que tu serais prête à camper devant son immeuble ! »

Regina sourit alors devant l'ardeur de sa fille. Mais cette dernière avait raison : avec ses précédentes relations elle laissait les choses couler, mais avec Emma s'était différent, quoiqu'en dise la jolie blonde, elle devait agir.

« Tu as raison. Je te confie la maison ! »

Avec fierté Evelyn poussa presque sa mère en dehors de la maison. Cette dernière prit la voiture et roula jusqu'à l'immeuble où vivaient Emma et son fils. Elle se gara juste devant et sortit pour sonner à l'interphone. Elle reconnut de suite l'étiquette qui portait les noms d'Emma et Henry Swan. Elle appuya alors sur le numéro correspondant à leurs noms, mais rien … Elle appuya une nouvelle fois, puis encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un grésillement ne lui indique que quelqu'un avait enfin ouvert l'interphone « Emma ? Emma c'est Regina. Je t'en prie Emma, ouvre-moi, nous devons parler, nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi. »

« _Laisse moi._ » répondit sobrement la jolie blonde dont la voix semblait mécanique

« Emma je t'en prie. »

_« Va-t-en Regina._ »

Regina soupira alors et appuya de nouveau, mais la voix qui retentit n'était plus celle de sa compagne « _Regina ?_ »

« Henry ! Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait. »

« _Ma mère m'interdit de t'ouvrir. Elle est partie s'enfermée dans sa chambre._ »

« Henry … »

« _Elle pleure Regina._ »

La jolie brune ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur serré d'imaginer avoir fait naitre des larmes dans les yeux émeraudes de la femme qu'elle aimait « Henry, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« _Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, pas ce soir._ »

« Henry … »

« _Désolé._ »

Puis le grésillement cessa alors que naquirent des sanglots chez Regina. Son corps trembla et son front se posa contre le mur, priant pour qu'Emma ait un sursaut de générosité ce soir. Elle recula alors et fit le tour de l'immeuble pour repérer une des fenêtres de l'appartement des Swan. Au bout de quelques minutes, les lumières s'éteignirent, autant que les espoirs de Regina de revoir Emma ce soir.

Elle renifla alors et retourna dans sa voiture. Au volant, elle laissa éclater sa frustration, sa colère et sa peine : elle tapa frénétiquement le volant à mesure que sa vue, emplie de larmes, s'embrouillait. Elle démarra le moteur alors mais ne pouvait se résigner à retourner chez elle, sachant que sa fille serait là à attendre.

Elle roula alors, sans grande conviction, sans réel but. Et ce n'est que sur Time Square qu'elle stoppa sa course. Elle se gara alors et marcha un long moment sur la grande rue, les lumières des commerces l'éblouissant. Et parmi toutes ces pancartes et enseignes multicolores, une attira son attention : un immense trèfle à 4 feuilles, le « _Irish Coffee Bar_ ».

Un verre … Ce qui lui fallait afin d'oublier cette journée chaotique, c'était un verre. Il y avait bien longtemps d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait bu pour oublier. Elle entra, le bar était quasi vide. Elle traina ses pieds jusqu'au comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret. Un homme assez musclé, aux tatouages énormes, portant une boucle d'oreille à son oreille gauche, se posta devant elle « Hey belle brune, je peux vous aider ? »

« Un double whisky, sans glace. »

OoO

Elle ne savait pas comment cela avait dégénéré ainsi. Elles étaient heureuses, et la minute d'après, elles s'écharpaient pour un week-end. Emma avait-elle raison ? Faisait-elle une nouvelle fois les mêmes erreurs ?

Pourtant, elle avait fait d'immenses efforts avec Emma … Et ce qui l'agaçait c'est que sa compagne ne semblait voir que les moments où elle ne pouvait se détacher de son travail, comme pour cette réunion.

Elle rageait intérieurement, grognant en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre. Elle avait perdu le compte après le 4ième. … Le barman l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il ne la resservirait plus mais lorsqu'elle bougonna que tant qu'elle avait de quoi payer, il devait la fermer et verser, il n'avait plus d'arguments.

Accoudée au bar, ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers Emma … Elle avait perdu le compte des verres tout comme elle avait perdu la notion du temps : depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

Dans un ultime sursaut, une dernière chance, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Emma avant de se raviser : à quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle ne répondrait certainement pas, se moquant éperdument de l'état dans lequel elle avait laissé sa compagne après son départ précipité.

Puis, elle se dit alors qu'elle devait quand même tenter sa chance, laisser une trace : elle ouvrit sa boite message et en composa un rapide et clair « _Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi._ »

Et, à sa grande surprise, alors que tout espoir était perdu, son téléphone vibra quelques secondes plus tard avec le message suivant « _Ou es-tu ?_ »

Elle sourit alors et répondit en donnant le nom du bar et sa localisation approximative, avant de fermer son téléphone et de repousser son dernier verre de whisky, à moitié bu. Elle demanda alors au barman la direction des toilettes. Puis elle vacilla jusqu'à la porte et la poussa avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Elle s'agrippa au lavabo dont la propreté laissait à désirer avant de s'asperger le visage afin de retrouver un visage potable.

Puis en se regardant dans le miroir, elle frissonna : jamais elle n'avait été dans cet état pour quelqu'un, pas même quand elle signa les papiers du divorce, pas même quand elle vit Roland pour la dernière fois …

Elle retourna alors au bar et eut la surprise d'y voir Robin, discuter avec le barman qui la pointa du doigt quand elle sortit des toilettes. Quand le regard de Regina croisa celui de Robin, elle fulmina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » argua-t-elle

Il agita son téléphone « Tu m'as envoyé un message, tu m'as dis où tu te trouvais, alors j'en ais conclus que tu voulais que je vienne. »

« Non, je … J'ai envoyé ces messages à Emma ! » dit-elle en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains. Quand elle vit son erreur, elle grogna … Une migraine pointait le bout de son nez au creux de ses tempes.

« Je suppose que ce n'est donc pas moi que tu attendais … »

« Pas vraiment … » maugréa la jeune femme en se rasseyant sur le tabouret du comptoir du bar

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

Regina laissa échapper un hoquet moqueur « Comme si tu t'en souciais … »

« Je me soucis toujours des gens qui me tiennent à cœur. Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Non … » dit-elle en se tenant la tête

« Tu es saoule … »

« Je me souviens être sortie avec toi pour ta grande perspicacité. » lança-t-elle acide

Robin sourit alors en voyant que Regina n'avait rien perdu de sa verve même avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

« Ok, je te ramène chez toi, viens. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé … » dit-elle en s'échappant d'un geste sec, des mains de Robin « Et j'ai ma voiture ! »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse derrière un volant … »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Barman, un autre ! »

Robin signala au barman qu'elle en avait eu assez, et ce dernier s'éloigna, le remerciant implicitement d'arrêter le massacre.

« Allez viens, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça ira mieux. »

« Ca n'ira pas mieux … » lança Regina, les larmes au bord des yeux « J'ai tout foiré … Je brise tout ce que je touche … »

Robin eut soudain de l'empathie pour cette femme qui semblait brisée. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et Regina, lasse, sanglota alors, la fatigue se l'alcool se mêlant. Doucement, Robin la guida vers la sortie et lui enfila son manteau avant de rejoindre sa voiture, le froid engourdissant la jeune femme. Regina sentit quelques gouttes tomber, comme des billes de glace sur son visage, et engouffra sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Robin. L »averse prit fin lorsque Robin installa enfin Regina dans sa voiture.

Le bruit de la pluie contre les vitres et le toit de la voiture résonna dans le crâne de la jeune femme jusqu'à devenir un acouphène presque insurmontable. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsque le moteur démarra, elle se laissa bercer. Le front appuyé contre la vitre, elle somnola un moment avant d'ouvrit les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés dans son quartier. Et quand Robin alla pour se garer devant chez elle, elle posa sa main sur la sienne « Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je … Pas encore. J'ai pas envie qu'Evelyn me voit comme ça … »

Robin la fixa avant de soupirer et de continuer son chemin. A mesure qu'ils roulaient, Regina retrouva peu à peu ses esprits.

« Je suis minable … » lâcha-t-elle à un feu rouge

« Absolument pas. Ca arrive à tout le monde. »

« C'est la première fois … »

« Il faut bien une première fois à tout. » dit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres

« C'est ça, moque-toi. »

« Je ne me moque pas. Je constate juste que la grande Regina Mills est bien faillible comme n'importe quel humain. »

« Je ne suis pas infaillible. »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu laisses transparaitre : infaillible et imprenable … »

« … Hautaine et renfermée, je sais. »

« Mais ceux qui te connaissent bien, savent que tu n'es pas comme ça … Pas tout à fait. »

Regina soupira alors et le feu passa au vert. Robin roula quelques mètres avant de se garer près d'un petit parc, à quelques pas de chez la jeune femme.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien. »

« Inutile de te parler d'Em… »

« Non, inutile. » le coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle se tourna vers la vitre pour voir la pluie redoubler d'intensité « Je vais finir par la perdre … Comme je t'ai perdu. »

« Regina … »

« Tu sais … J'ai regretté très longtemps ton départ … Je me suis fermée comme une huitre, totalement hermétique à ces sentiments … Je n'avais plus envie, plus la foi. Je pensais que cela n'était pas pour moi. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Robin lâcha « Pardon. » timidement, se rendant compte du mal qu'il avait fait à Regina « Je t'ai blessé, et je m'en excuse … Je crois qu'on s'autodétruisait et que notre rupture n'a fait qu'accroitre tout cela. »

Regina esquissa un sourire « Et Dieu sait que ce n'était pas notre but. »

Robin suivit son sourire « Je t'ai aimé comme jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un, y compris la mère de Roland. »

Il lui caressa alors la joue, attirant son attention … Leur regard se croisa et soudain, Regina n'entendit plus rien : ni pluie battant à tout rompre sur la voiture, ni le tonnerre grondant au loin, ni même les battements de son cœur lui arrachant la poitrine. L'alcool aidant, elle n'entendit plus que des acouphènes sourds, comme si elle avait du coton dans les oreilles. Dans les oreilles … Et dans le crâne. Elle ne semblait plus maitre de ses gestes et c'est presque sans le vouloir qu'elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Robin dans un baiser maladroit tout d'abord. Puis elle s'écarta, leur regard se croisa de nouveau et se fut au tour de Robin d'attirer la jeune femme à lui dans un baiser plus fiévreux, plus langoureux.

Elle ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien, sa vision floutée par l'alcool, la fatigue et la colère … Elle ne maitrisait plus rien, et si elle devait être franche avec elle-même à ce moment précis, elle aurait admis que sentir de nouveau un homme se presser contre elle était une sensation pas si désagréable.

Si elle avait été franche avec elle, elle aurait coupé court à cette soirée catastrophique.

Si elle avait été elle-même, elle aurait quitté cette voiture immédiatement.

Mais la pluie s'abattait avec plus de vigueur, l'orage, accompagné d'éclairs et de tonnerre, redoublait d'effort … Personne ne vit que cette voiture resta près de ce parc un long moment. Personne n'entendit de gémissements, couverts par le tonnerre ... Personne.

La pluie tomba encore et encore … Sur cette voiture près de ce parc.

**TBC **

* * *

**Next : Retour à la réalité et gueule de bois, confessions d'une erreur, Réalité brutale et bien plus encore dans le prochain épisode !**


	24. Reviens-moi

**Ok, je vous demande pas comment c'est passé cette semain :/ **

**D'ailleurs, je vais pas non plus vous dire comment j'ai vécu au moins le week-end dernier si ce n'est que j'ai été peinée, surprise, voire choquée, déçue ... J'aimerais éclaircir certaines choses : **

**Je suis ravie que mes lecteurs vivent à fond mes écrits, ça prouve (j'espère) que j'arrive à capter votre attention et votre imaginaire. Ca prouve aussi votre implication et c'est géniale. Du coup, je savais que je prenais un risque en postant la suite de la semaine dernière, mais je n'imaginais pas que je receverrais autant de feedback, dont certains très virulents (reviews ou MP) ce qui m'a surprise. **

**J'ai pris le temps de répondre à chacun, malgré la virulence de certains, ainsi qu'aux MP pas toujours gentils, et si je m'arrêtais à ça, j'aurais clôturé la fic sur ce dernier chapitre. **

**J'ai envie de dire : ce n'est qu'une histoire. C'est de la fiction. Je comprends que certains puissent la vivre à fond, mais il faut bien faire la différence entre la fiction et la réalité, et certains MP que j'ai reçu m'ont blessé, sachez-le, car il ne traitait en rien ma manière d'écrire mais bien plus ma personne (ce qui n'a rien a voir avec la fic elle-même). Je ne connais pas personnellement chacun de mes lecteurs et si j'ai pu remuer des choses négatives à cause de cette situation, désolée. Mais sachez que j'ai été assez choquée de certains feedbacks et qu'on ne m'y reprendra pas à 2 fois.**

**Je comprends votre déception et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Robin, sachez qu'avant son arrivée, c'est Neal qui morflait dans mes fics ^^. Bref, sachez aussi que cette fic je l'ai pensé et écrite avec une trame précise dans ma tête, dont ce passage assez dur et compliqué. Ma fic se compose de 2 grandes parties, sachez que la première prend fin avec ce chapitre, et que la 2ieme partie commence samedi prochain.**

**Je ne vais pas expliquer l'attitude de Regina ici, lisez ce chapitre-ci (si vous le souhaitez) et vous aurez en partie une réponse. Si, malgré cela, ça ne vous convient toujours pas et que vous auriez souhaité une fic toute rose et lisse, désolée, ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les choses, ni la vie en générale. **

**Merci quand même pour ces reviews qui sont autant de points de vue et de critiques (qui peuvent être constructives quand elles ne sont pas gratuites ou méchantes). Et je remercie les reviews non incendiaires ^^'**

**Je ne suis pas de nature pessimiste, mais pour moi un "happy ending" doit se mériter. Et plus les épreuves sont compliquées, plus la récompense est belle. Tout comme le SQ, quoiqu'on en dise, ne va pas de soi.**

**Je ne le dis généralement pas avant la fin mais ... Sachez que cette fic sera un happy ending SQ, je vous l'assure, il faudra juste être patients et compréhensifs.**

**Je sais que j'ai déçu beaucoup de lecteurs/trices et que j'en ais perdu au passage, et j'en suis désolée ... Je ne vais pas pour autant arrêter cette fic parce que la tournure des événements ne vous plait plus. Si vous ne souhaitez plus me suivre, c'est entièrement à votre liberté, je n'impose rien. Pour ceux qui tiennent encore à la suivre, merci déjà ^^ et armez-vous de courage, des jours meilleures arriveront bientôt.**

**/!\ ANGST DANS CE CHAPITRE /!\**

* * *

**Reviens-moi**

Elle courut…

Elle courut tant qu'elle pu, aussi vite qu'elle pu. Peu importe si elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, peu importe si sa maison était à plus de 2km, peu importe si l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort. Elle courut.

Les cheveux collés au visage, sa vue brouillée tant par les larmes que par la pluie, elle courait comme jamais elle n'avait couru auparavant. Elle connaissait le quartier comme sa poche, les recoins, les détours … Elle connaissait les raccourcis. Et en moins de 20 minutes, elle se retrouva devant la grille de chez elle, essoufflée, apeurée et surtout éreintée.

Elle sonna à l'interphone et reconnut la voix de Marco « _Oui ?_ »

« Marco … C'est Regina, ouvrez. »

Sans attendre la grille s'ouvrit et Regina s'engouffra entre les portes. Elle hâta le pas alors et aperçut, au travers du flou de son regard, une pointe de lumière qui indiquait que les lumières du perron venaient d'être allumées.

« Oh mon Dieu Regina … »

C'est Granny qui accueillit Regina dans ses bras lorsque la jeune femme s'effondra de fatigue. La vieille femme l'aida comme elle pu avant qu'Evelyn n'arrive à son tour et ne constate les dégâts.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Maman ? Maman ça va ? » Pour seule réponse, elle n'obtint qu'un léger grognement. Et quand l'ado se pencha pour la soulever, elle eut un rictus de dégout « Tu sens l'alcool … »

Sans plus de commentaires, elles montèrent toutes les 3 à l'étage où elles la conduisirent dans la salle de bain.

« Evelyn, ta mère est morte de froid, fait couler un bain chaud. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta alors, tandis que la vieille femme déshabilla doucement Regina. Et telle une poupée de chiffon, cette dernière se laissa faire, comme lasse, fatiguée, usée.

« Que vous est-il arrivée Regina … » soupira Granny en sentant la jeune femme grelotter dans ses bras

« J'ai … Je … »

Elle balbutia une suite de mots incompréhensibles avant que Granny ne l'aide à se relever « Plus tard. On va déjà vous réchauffer. »

Granny aida Regina à arriver jusqu'à la salle de bain et lorsque cette dernière plongea son pied dans l'eau chaude, une vague de frisson la parcourut jusqu'à suivre sa moelle épinière, semblant secouer son cerveau. L'eau n'était pas si chaude et pourtant elle semblait lui bruler la peau, sensation désagréable se mêlant avec celle, plus agréable, d'une chaleur l'enveloppant.

Elle se laissa immerger alors et Granny s'agenouilla à ses cotés « Evelyn, prépare des affaires propres et une serviette. » Et quand Evelyn sortit de la salle de bain, Granny caressa la joue de la jeune femme qui somnolait « Qu'avez-vous fait Regina … »

« Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, pour la simple et bonne raison que, lorsqu'elle la déshabilla, elle avait noté une pièce manquante : sa culotte. Soudain, un scénario horrible lui traversa l'esprit : elle venait de se disputer violemment avec Emma, elle sentait l'alcool, elle ne portait plus de sous-vêtements …

Granny frissonna et fixa Regina : elle ne semblait avoir subi aucune violence. Aucune marque sur son corps : ni griffures, ni bleus … Avait-elle été droguée pour la rendre inoffensive ?

« Voilà ! »

Elle fut interrompue par Evelyn qui tenait dans ses mains une serviette et un pyjama.

« Nous allons la sortir, elle a besoin de dormir. »

Et dans un effort ultime, Regina se laissa porter par Granny et sa fille, qui l'enroula dans une large serviette qu'elle avait préalablement mise sur le radiateur afin de la chauffer un peu. Puis elles se dirigèrent de nouveau dans la chambre et Regina enfila un pyjama en soie gris anthracite avant de s'engouffrer sous ses draps.

« J'ai tout gâché … » murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, non sans laisser une larme s'écraser sur son oreiller.

« Je vais dormir avec elle. » lança sans hésitation Evelyn, qui n'avait jamais vu sa mère ainsi.

« Je resterais sur le qui-vive. Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi. Je ferais un bon petit-déjeuner demain. »

Evelyn l'en remercia par un sourire avant de rejoindre sa mère dans le lit et de se coller à elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle s'endormit une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Dans la nuit, elle aurait juré entendre sa mère parler dans son sommeil et sangloter.

OoO

Le réveil fut douloureux. Regina ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sentit un poids sur son ventre. Elle bougea légèrement sur le coté et découvrit sa fille, blottie contre elle. Elle sourit alors avant que ce dernier ne s'efface aux souvenirs de la nuit passée. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Elle renifla alors et Evelyn se réveilla.

« M'man … » dit-elle encore endormie « Comment tu vas ? » lança-t-elle en se redressant, l'air inquiet sur son visage

« Je … Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens plus … »

« C'est vague … »

« Tu es revenue après être partie de la maison, tu te souviens après ta dispute avec Emma. »

« Oui je … Je me souviens. »

« Tu n'es revenue que 2h plus tard, tu étais à pied et trempée. Tu sentais l'alcool … »

Regina ne savait plus où se mettre … Elle soupira alors « Oui je … J'avais trop bu … Je ne pouvais prendre le volant. »

« Tu a fait tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison ? Mais ça fait des kilomètres ! »

« Non j'ai … Je … » Elle soupira alors « Je suis fatiguée. »

Evelyn l'embrassa alors sur le front « Je vais prévenir Granny. »

Puis elle sauta hors du lit, laissant sa mère seule un moment. Regina constata qu'elle était en pyjama et lavée … Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il devait se passer dans la tête de sa fille maintenant. Voir sa mère en si piteux état n'était pas habituel et elle avait du lui faire plus que peur … Mais si elle savait la vérité …

« Hey belle au bois dormant. » Granny venait d'apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte « Je peux entrer ? »

Regina fit un signe de tête à la vieille femme qui entra alors, un plat richement garni dans les mains. Elle le posa doucement sur ses genoux « J'espère que vous avez faim. »

Regina nota des cachets sur le plateau « Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« Pour la gueule de bois. »

« Oh … »

« Je ne vous juge pas. » lui lança, avec un sourire, Granny

« Ou est Evie ? »

« Elle déjeune en bas. »

« Bien … » Granny vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, ce qui étonna Regina, et fixa la jeune femme « Quoi ? »

« Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? »

« … »

« Vous revenez en pleine nuit, trempée de la tête aux pieds, saoule et fatiguée. »

« … »

« Comme je vous l'ai dis : je ne vous juge pas. »

« Je … J'ai … Je me suis disputée avec Emma. »

« Je sais, Evelyn me l'a dit. »

« Je suis sortie pour … Me vider la tête … »

« Dans un bar ? »

« Je sais je … J'ai bu … Bien plus que ce que j'aurais du. »

« Comment êtes-vous revenue ? Le centre ville est à plus de 15km d'ici. Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait tout ce chemin à pied ? »

« Non je … » Elle jeta un œil à la porte, ce que Granny nota « Je … J'ai … J'ai cru avoir envoyé un message à Emma en lui disant où je me trouvais. Mais en fait, je l'ai envoyé à … Robin. »

« Robin ? Comment ça … Robin … »

« Oui, ce Robin là. »

« Mais … Comment … Depuis quand est-il ici ? »

« Depuis quelques jours. Il m'a contacté et … »

« Oh Regina … »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Nous nous sommes juste vus … En amis. Nous avons pris quelques verres ensemble. Et cette nuit … C'est lui qui est venu. C'est lui qui m'a ramené ici. »

Puis Granny se souvint alors de l'absence de sous-vêtement « Regina … La nuit dernière … Robin … Robin vous a-t-il … »

« … »

« A-t-il abusé de vous ? »

Des images floues de la nuit passèrent alors dans l'esprit de Regina : la voiture, la pluie battante, les éclairs, les baisers … Elle eut alors un frisson et un haut-le-cœur quand elle repensa à la suite des événements. Elle se blottit alors un peu plus dans ses draps.

« Regina … Vous a-t-il violenté ? » Regina avait les yeux dans le vague « Regina répondez-moi. »

Regina leva le visage alors, les larmes coulant sur ses joues « Non. » Granny soupira d'aise « J'ai … Je n'en sais rien … Je ne me souviens plus de rien. »

« Regina … »

« C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute. »

OoO

Emma avait passé une sale nuit comme rarement elle en avait passé. Elle ressassa les mots durs qu'elle avait échangés avec Regina.

Le nez dans sa tasse de café, elle remarqua à peine son fils qui venait de la rejoindre à la table de la cuisine « Wow … T'as une sale tête. » constata-t-il

« Merci. »

« Ca a un rapport avec hier ? »

Elle releva son regard, haussant un sourcil « Hier ? »

« T'es revenue furax et les larmes aux yeux. Je sais que quand t'es comme ça, faut pas te parler … Alors j'ai pas insisté. » dit-il en haussant les épaules tout en buvant son chocolat

« Ouais … Je … Je me suis disputée avec Regina. »

« Oh … Rien de grave, si ? »

« J'en sais rien … Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort … En y repensant. »

« Raconte. »

« Tu sais ce week-end, j'avais prévu d'emmené Regina à Storybrooke. »

« Hm hm. »

« Elle a refusé, prétextant avoir une réunion super importante le samedi. Réunion qu'elle pouvait absolument pas manquer. Du coup, je me suis emportée et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée … J'ai prétexté la mauvaise foi et le manque d'implication dans notre couple … »

« Houlà … »

« Ouais … Du coup, je suis partie comme une voleuse sans un mot. Elle a tenté de m'appeler une dizaine de fois … »

« Tu devrais aller la voir. »

« Je sais mais … Enfin tu vois … »

« T'as honte. »

« Non ! J'ai pas honte, je … Ouais, ça craint. »

« Va la voir … »

« Elle va m'en vouloir à mort … »

« Alors invite là à déjeuner ou diner … »

« J'en ais marre que ce soit mon fils de 13 ans qui soit mon conseiller. »

« Et ouais ! » lança-t-il fièrement avant de finir sa tasse et de se préparer pour le collège

OoO

Regina se terra chez elle toute la journée, engouffrée dans son lit, n'en sortant que lorsque sa vessie lui intimait. Elle aurait aimé dormir mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, des images de la nuit passée ressurgissaient, lui donnant la nausée : comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Une seule grosse dispute avec Emma, et elle se ruait dans les bras d'un autre et pas n'importe qui : son ex !

Et alors que son ventre criait famine et qu'elle sortit, pour la première fois de la journée, de son lit pour se rendre dans la cuisine, on sonna à la porte.

Elle grogna en se rappelant qu'elle était seule dans la maison, Evelyn étant au collège et Granny en courses. Elle resta calfeutrée dans la cuisine, priant pour que l'intrus s'en aille, las. Mais les sonneries redoublèrent alors. Elle referma alors son peignoir correctement, dompta ses cheveux en pagaille et inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte … Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire tant la personne de l'autre coté de la porte lui glaça le sang.

« Hey … »

« Robin … »

L'homme se tenait, penaud, devant elle « Je … Je suis passé à ta boite mais ils ont dit que tu étais alitée aujourd'hui. »

« Comment es-tu entré ? »

« La grille était ouverte. »

Regina grogna alors : Granny avait toujours l'habitude de laisser la grille entrouverte quand elle faisait de rapides courses.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Je … Je suis venu voir comment tu al … »

« Bien ! » le coupa-t-elle rapidement, trop rapidement pour que cela soit sincère

Après de longues secondes à éviter le regard de l'autre, Robin soupira « Regina, je … Ce qui est arrivé …»

« … Etait une grave erreur. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils « Vraiment ? Pourtant il m'a semblé que tu étais plutôt … avenante. »

« J'étais saoule ! » hurla-t-elle presque « Je n'ais aucune souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, tout est flou … J'ai de vagues souvenirs de ta voiture, des baisers mais ensuite, tout s'embrouille. »

« Regina, nous avons fait l'amour. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« C'est impossible, je n'aurais jamais fais ça à Emma. »

« Et pourtant nous l'avons fait. Et ce n'est pas étonnant. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as envoyé ces messages, tu voulais que ce soit moi … Tu m'as laissé t'approcher. Peut-être que c'est ce que tu voulais finalement : te remémorer une relation qui te manque plus que ce que tu crois, et que tu caches derrière une parodie de relation. »

« Une … Parodie ? »

« Toi et cette femme. Regina, je te connais et tu ne me feras pas croire que soudainement tu aimes les femmes. Je me souviens de nos longues nuits, ce n'était pas l'attitude d'une femme ayant des penchants pour le même sexe. »

« T'es … Un beau salaud ! »

« Allons, j'ai bien senti la nuit dernière que tu aimais cela, tu as toujours aimé les hommes Regina … »

« J'aime Emma. Je l'aime comme rarement j'ai aimé quelqu'un. Et je viens certainement de gâcher ma dernière chance d'être heureuse. »

Robin esquissa un sourire sadique « Elle va te quitter quand elle saura. »

Regina frissonna à cette idée alors et, sur le coup, elle se disait qu'elle l'aurait bien cherché « Tu … Tu n'as pas le droit ! » hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

« Elle doit savoir que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment. »

Soudain, tout s'éclaira « Tu es revenu pour ça n'est-ce pas … Tu n'as aucune affaire en cours à New-York … »

« J'ai vu cette interview où tu parlais du bonheur nouveau que tu vivais avec cette femme. Que tu ne regrettais pas tes expériences passées car elles avaient forgé la femme que tu étais à présent. C'est ce que j'étais pour toi Regina ? Une simple expérience passée ? »

« Tu déformes tout … »

« J'ai juste lu. Et je constate que j'avais raison : tu aimes les hommes. A quoi sert de jouer la comédie. »

« Va-t-en ! »

« Regina … »

« Tu … Tu as abusé de moi ! Tu savais … »

« Tu le voulais aussi. »

« J'étais saoule ! » pleura-t-elle « Je n'ai aucune souvenir de cette nuit ! »

« Ton corps ne disait pas cela hier … »

Regina avait la nausée : imaginer qu'elle s'était donnée à cet homme la rebutait … Mais imaginer qu'Emma apprendrait ça, lui faisait encore plus froid dans le dos.

« Tu es un violeur Robin ! »

« Allons, allons, comme tu y vas : c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir, c'est toi qui a accepté de monter en voiture, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé en premier. J'ai pris tous ces signes pour un accord, et n'importe qui le dira. »

« Tu es un beau salaud ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, sors de ma vie, définitivement ! »

Il esquissa alors une grimace « Tu le regretteras Regina … Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques ! »

« Oh si je sais : une vie de mensonges à croire que j'ai fais le bon choix avec toi ! Comment pourrais-je vivre avec un homme qui croit que je l'appartiens, ainsi que mon corps. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais Robin, JAMAIS ! Et si tu insistes, j'irais déposer plainte. »

« Si tu fais cela, ta copine sera au courant, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis plus à ça près. Je l'ais déjà perdu … Maintenant pars ! »

Robin soupira avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche et de le lancer en direction de Regina qui l'attrapa au vol. Il s'éloigna alors tandis que Regina ouvrit sa main pour découvrir un bout de tissu … Sa culotte.

Elle laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue, s'agrippant à sa porte comme à une bouée de sauvetage comme pour ne pas sombrer. Oui, elle avait tout gâché et certainement perdu Emma à jamais …

OoO

Emma hésita un court instant avant de sonner à la porte. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Après tout elle n'avait rien fait de mal … Elle sonna une deuxième fois et inspira un bon coup quand elle vit au travers d'une des vitres ornant la porte d'entrée, la lumière du hall s'allumer.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, une pointe de déception s'empara d'elle avant qu'elle n'affiche un sourire de façade « Hey ! »

« Emma ? »

Sur le pas de la porte, Evelyn, vêtue d'un pyjama rappelant ironiquement celui de sa mère.

« Je … Ta mère est là ? »

« Oui. Mais elle dort. »

« Oh … Elle est malade ? »

« Je sais pas trop. »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien. Elle m'a dit de ne faire entrer personne. »

« Mais tu m'as répondu. »

« … »

« Elle ne veut pas me voir c'est ça ? »

« Désolée. » minauda Evelyn en baissant le regard « Ca a un rapport avec votre dispute ? »

« Je pense oui. Tu crois que je peux repasser demain ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle irait certainement au bureau. »

« Oh ok … »

Evelyn se pinça la lèvre inférieure « Je suis désolée … Bonne nuit Emma. »

« Ouais … Bon week-end. »

Emma fit demi-tour, les larmes aux yeux. Regina refusait de la voir … Emma savait O combien sa compagne pouvait être têtue et bornée parfois. Si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, Regina ne le ferait pas. C'était décidé, demain elle irait à son bureau.

OoO

Emma en était à son 4ième client mal-aimable et si ce travail ne lui apportait pas un minimum de revenus, elle l'aurait plaqué bien volontiers. Et alors qu'elle préparait un smoothie un client se posta à son bar et s'y accouda nonchalamment « C'est vous Emma ? »

La jeune femme avait l'habitude des lourdeaux ayant vu sa photo en couverture d'Elixir ou encore l'article dans les choux gras des magazines people, elle avait donc l'habitude de se faire accoster, avec plus ou moins de classe, par les clients curieux.

« C'est moi-même. Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas libre ! » s'amusa-t-elle

« Plus pour longtemps à mon avis. »

Elle se redressa et fixa l'homme en face d'elle : il avait une barbe naissante, les cheveux blond foncé, un charme assez sauvage et des yeux verts perçants.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« J'ai une petite histoire à vous raconter. »

OoO

Ce fut avec toute la peine du monde que Regina se leva de son lit. C'est sans grande conviction aucune qu'elle le lava et s'habilla. C'est rapidement qu'elle prit son petit déjeuner. Elle eut juste le temps d'embrasser son fils avant de partir au bureau. Après tout, seul le travail pouvait lui faire changer d'air et lui faire penser à autre chose.

Elle devait préparer sa réunion de ce matin, et avec les derniers événements, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire une présentation potable. Elle partit donc plus tôt et plancha sur la rédaction de sa présentation, enfermée dans son bureau.

Son téléphone ne cessa de vibrer, elle décida de le mettre dans son tiroir, imaginant très bien qui essayait de la joindre sans cesse. Sa présentation se déroula plus ou moins bien, malgré une préparation succincte. Quand elle revint dans son bureau, elle eut le déplaisir d'y trouver Mallie, assise à sa place.

« Hey belle brune ! »

« Mallie, sors de mon fauteuil. »

« Ouh, tu es une d'une humeur de chien. »

« Fiche moi la paix ! » argua la jolie brune

« Je vois … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien. » mentit Regina

« Bien sur. Ca se voit : tu respires la bonne humeur et la jovialité. C'est quoi le problème ? Le travail ? Evelyn ? Emma ? » A l'entente de ce prénom, Regina se figea alors, ce qui vit Mallie « Oh je vois … Première grosse dispute ? »

« … »

« Hey, tu peux me dire … Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien. »

Regina s'écroula alors dans son fauteuil et se massa les tempes « C'est juste que … Je … » Elle soupira alors et dès que son regard croisa celui de Mallie, elle s'effondra en larmes.

« Hey, hey ma belle … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je … J'ai tout foiré ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je … Emma et moi on s'est disputé … »

« Oui ça j'avais cru comprendre, et ? »

« J'ai bu … Beaucoup … »

« Bon ça arrive ça. »

« J'ai … » elle lâcha un sanglot et Mallie vint s'asseoir sur le bureau près d'elle

« Regina … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai fait l'erreur de ma vie … On s'est disputée, j'étais perdue. Et puis … Il était là. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » lança avec prudence Mallie qui commença à se douter de ce qui arriverait

« J'ai … Je ne sais plus, je ne me souviens plus … C'était une erreur »

« Regina … Ne me dis pas que … »

« Cette nuit … Je … Je ne sais plus … Mais … Il y a eu ces baisers et … Le reste … »

« Non … »

A ce moment précis, la voix qui s'éleva figea le cœur et le sang de Regina. Elle se redressa et vit Emma, dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

« Emma … » ce simple prénom lui arrachait la gorge « Je … »

Mais sans un mot, la jolie blonde s'enfuit. Regina, complètement prise au dépourvu, resta figée dans son fauteuil avant que Mallie ne la secoue afin qu'elle la rattrape.

« Fonce ! »

Et comme si elle venait d'être piquée par une guêpe, elle bondit hors de son bureau et dévala les escaliers. Elle rattrapa la jolie blonde dans le hall d'entrée d'Elixir « EMMA ! »

Peu importait les regards qui se tournaient vers elle, Regina n'avait d'yeux que pour Emma. Elle lui attrapa le bras pour la faire se retourner. Ce qu'elle vit alors la glaça le sang : Emma, les yeux rougis de larmes, le corps secoué de soubresauts.

« Emma écoute … »

« C'es vrai ? »

« … »

« Tu as couché avec un autre ? Un homme en plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Sans blague ! » cracha Emma qui se défit de son étreinte « Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! Un homme ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour moi ? »

« Ca n'avait aucune importance Emma, j'étais saoule ! »

Emma la fixa alors avec un regard tant de surprise que de dégout, un regard que jamais Regina ne pensait voir sur le visage de la jolie blonde.

« T'es pathétique ! » Elle s'éloigna alors

« Attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ? Première grosse dispute entre nous et tu couches avec le premier venu ? Tu crois qu'il y a quoi à expliquer ? Comment t'as pu me faire ça … »

« Emma, s'il te plait … Je ne me souviens de rien … »

« A d'autre ! » pesta ironiquement la jolie blonde « Tu t'envoies en l'air avec un mec, y'a rien a comprendre. »

« Pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. »

Emma gloussa alors « T'es gonflée … »

« Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'écoutes. »

« Non, t'es pire que gonflée, t'es dégueulasse ! Je sais pas ce qui est pire : que tu me trompes ou que tu me trompes avec un mec ! Tout ça parce qu'on s'est engueulé une fois ! »

« Emma, c'est … Il m'a … »

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Pas ici, au milieu de la rue ! » la coupa-t-elle

« Tu veux que je vie… »

« Non ! Pas question que tu remettes les pieds chez moi ! »

Le cœur de Regina se figea alors et sembla exploser en mille morceaux « Emma … »

« C'est fini Regina. »

Ces 3 mots eurent raison des dernières barrières de Regina, qui éclata en sanglots en essayant de retenir pathétiquement sa compagne par le bras « Lâche-moi ! »

« Je t'en prie, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça ! Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer. »

« Si c'est le cas, c'est entièrement ta faute ! »

Emma s'éloigna alors sans se retourner, sans un regard pour une Regina qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle resta un long moment avant que Mallie ne la rejoigne. N'ayant plus la force de revenir au bureau, Mallie l'intima de la suivre et c'est ensemble, dans un silence morbide qu'elles entamèrent une marche.

Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Mallie ne tint plus « Alors … Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle m'a quitté … »

« Ne sois pas idiote, vous vous aimez. Elle ne va pas te quitter ainsi, pas sans une discussion, pas sans explications. »

« Elle ne veut pas discuter, elle ne veut pas entendre mes explications. Pour elle, je l'ai trompé et c'est tout … Et elle a raison. Même si j'étais saoule, ce n'est pas une raiso… »

« Attends, tu avais bu ? »

« Je m'étais réfugiée dans un bar, j'ai enchainé les verres sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Quand j'ai voulu rentrer … J'ai trouvé Robin sur ma route, par un quiproquo. »

« Robin ? Non … Regina ne me dis pas que … C'est avec lui … »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Et ne me sors pas le couplet du « _Je te l'avais bien dis_ », je le sais très bien. »

« Il avait bu ? »

« Non. Il était sobre. »

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu étais saoule et pas lui et que … Que tu as couché avec lui ? Regina, il a abusé de toi ! »

« ... »

« C'est pas vrai. Il t'a violé ! »

« Non je … Je ne me souviens plus. »

« Il faut aller porter plainte Regina ! »

« Il n'y a aucune preuve … Je … Je ne sais même plus si je le voulais ou pas. Je l'ai contacté, je suis montée dans sa voiture, je l'ai embrassé. Pour n'importe qui, je voulais que cela arrive. »

« C'est idiot, personne ne veut être violé ! »

« Je n'ai même pas été violenté. C'est comme … C'est comme s'il m'avait fait l'amour et que j'étais immobile, sans violence, sans coups … »

« Tu n'avais pas pleine possession de tes moyens. Emma doit le savoir ! »

« Ca ne changera rien … Elle a déjà fait mon procès, et je ne peux lui en vouloir. Je l'ai trompé … Je n'ai jamais trompé personne, jamais. Et la seule personne qui semble faite pour moi, que j'ai rencontré comme un don du ciel, cette personne … Je viens de la perdre. »

« Rien n'est perdu encore ! »

« Oh si crois-moi … Si tu avais vu son regard … Comme si je la dégoutais. »

« Il faut que vous vous parliez, que tu lui expliques. Quand elle saura qu'il a abusé de toi, elle comprendra et c'est ensemble que vous irez lui arracher ses bijoux de famille ! »

« Elle refusera. Pour elle, tout est fini. »

« Va chez elle, insiste. Tu dois au moins lui dire le contexte … »

« Si elle apprend que l'homme est Robin … Je la perdrais entièrement et définitivement. »

OoO

3 jours … Durant 3 jours, Emma refusa tout contact avec Regina, malgré les multiples tentatives de la belle brune : téléphone, visite, mail … Même en passant par Evelyn et Henry, elle n'arriva à rien. Bien évidemment, les enfants ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire et ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'à « _nos mères se sont disputées_ »

Elle tournait en rond chez elle, n'arrivait à rien au travail, elle errait de l'un à l'autre, les jours passant et son malaise et mal-être augmentant.

Evelyn était impuissante et cela la rongeait. Alors un soir, elle prit à parti sa mère dans le salon « Maman ? »

« Hm … » la jolie brune fixait le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée, obnubilée par ses flammes dansantes frénétiquement.

« Je crois que tu devrais allez la voir … »

« C'est ce que je fais depuis 3 jours. Et depuis 3 jours elle me repousse sans que je ne puisse prononcer un mot. »

« Je comprends pas pourquoi elle réagit aussi radicalement juste pour une dispute et un week-end manqué. »

« … » Regina se tut, refusant d'embrigader sa fille dans une histoire qui se concernait que les adultes.

« As-tu essayé à son travail ? »

« Oui je … » Puis elle s'arrêta et se redressa : en effet, elle n'avait jamais essayé à son travail, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé ! Ayant approximativement les mêmes heures de travail, elle n'avait jamais pensé à quitté le sien pour se rendre à celui d'Emma.

« Evie, tu es un génie ! »

« Je sais. » lança fièrement la jeune fille.

Regina se leva d'un bond alors : Emma ne pourrait pas lui échapper, ni l'éviter. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, et elle le ferait dès le lendemain !

OoO

Regina n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle avait trop attendu, elle s'était trop fait mettre de coté. Aujourd'hui, ça ne serait pas le cas. Et c'est avec cette forte conviction qu'elle poussa la porte du restaurant où la jolie blonde travaillait.

Elle retint sa respiration un instant, le temps de balayer la salle du regard, mais soupira lourdement quand elle ne vit pas la tignasse blonde de sa compagne. Ce n'était surement pas son jour de repos, elle le savait. Etait-elle en cuisine alors ?

Et au moment-même où elle se posa la question, Emma émergea derrière le comptoir, faisant rater un battement au cœur de Regina qui resta pétrifiée sur place. Regina s'avança alors et soudain Emma la vit. Elle se figea quelques secondes avant de murmurer à sa collègue qu'elle prenait sa pause maintenant.

Elle enleva son tablier, fit le tour du comptoir et rejoignit Regina en ne prononçant que 2 mots « Pas ici. » puis elle sortit, suivie de Regina. Elles marchèrent durant une dizaine de minutes en silence avant qu'elles ne croisent un vendeur de hot-dog, rappelant le lieu habituel de leur rendez-vous pour le déjeuner.

Dans le petit parc, personne en vue. Emma s'arrêta alors et fit soudainement volte-face « Je t'écoute. »

L'accroche abrupte de la conversation étonna Regina « Je … Voilà … J'étais saoule et … »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je me fous de tes excuses : tu m'as trompé Regina ! Tu as couché avec un homme à notre première dispute ! T'as même pas attendu une hypothétique réconciliation … »

« Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça … »

« Mais tu l'as fait. »

« Emma … »

« Mets-toi à ma place : si les choses avaient été inversées, m'aurais-tu pardonné ? »

« … »

« Tu as ta réponse. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ce couple représentait pour moi. J'en ais connu des connards qui ont gâché ma vie, mes relations … Qui m'ont trompée, bafouée, humiliée … J'en suis ressortie plus forte mais aussi égratignée. J'ai perdu ma confiance en moi et ma confiance dans ma possibilité à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Et puis je t'ai rencontré, toi Regina. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi comme jamais je n'aurais pu l'être de nouveau. Tu as fais tomber les barrières que j'avais dressé. »

« Em… »

« Laisse-moi finir ! Tu savais à quel point cette relation me tenait à cœur, à quel point j'y mettais tous mes espoirs ! » argua-t-elle, sa voix se faisant plus cassante, plus virulente

« Je suis désolée Emma ! Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus ! Je t'aime, comme jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer moi-même ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, j'étais perdue et je pensais … J'avais simplement peur de te perdre. »

« Tu m'as perdu Regina ! » hurla Emma sans pouvoir s'en empêcher « Je venais de retrouver l'amour, la confiance ! Tu as tout gâché ! »

Et alors qu'elle s'éloigna, Regina la retint par le bras « S'il te plait Emma ! On ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait ! Robin et moi nous … »

« Robin… »

Regina se figea alors, se rendant compte ce qu'elle venait de lâcher. Elle blêmit et Emma se dégagea sèchement de la main de la jolie brune « Je me demandais si tu allais enfin cracher son prénom. »

« Tu savais ? »

« Y'a des choses qui me débectent Regina, mais coucher avec ton ex c'est pire que tout. » hurla-t-elle de plus belle, les larmes aux yeux

« Je … C'était un quiproquo, je ne voulais pas … Je … » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une magistrale gifle s'abattit sur sa joue, la faisant reculer d'un pas. Regina, quasi assommée par l'action et la force d'Emma, se massa la joue, rougie du contact.

« Tu es … Une ordure ! » soupira Emma, des larmes roulant sur ses joues « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Regina ! »

« Emma, il … Il m'a forcé ! »

Emma lâcha un petit rire sarcastique « Bien sur. Il t'a forcé à le rejoindre dans ce bar ? Il t'a forcé à monter dans sa voiture ? Il t'a menacé c'est ça ? Et le baiser … Il t'a forcé aussi ? »

« … »

« Tu me dégoutes … » murmura-t-elle en faisant quelques pas en arrière « C'est fini Regina. »

Puis elle se retourna et marcha rapidement, laissant une Regina démunie, seule et complètement sonnée, dont la joue se rappelait à elle douloureusement.

« Emma … EMMA ! »

Regina se fichait bien des regards des quelques badauds la regardant curieusement. Elle était perdue, une partie d'elle-même s'éloignait en même temps que les mètres s'agrandissaient entre elle et Emma. Sous le choc, elle s'écroula sur le pavé, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Au bout de 5minutes, incapable du moindre mouvement, elle ne pu que sortir son téléphone et composa le premier numéro qui lui vint en tête « Ma… Mallie … J'ai besoin de toi. A l'angle de Robson et Garvey, près du centre commercial … S'il te plait … »

Elle ne pu contenir quelques sanglots qui furent loin de s'atténuer quand Mallie arriva et découvrit son amie complètement déconfite dont la joue était rouge vive.

« Gina ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle m'a quitté … Emma, elle est partie. »

« Viens là. » Mallie l'aida à se relever et sentit son amie grelotter contre elle « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai voulu m'expliquer avec Emma … Mais elle est persuadée que j'ai couché avec lui sciemment … C'est peut-être ce que j'ai fais après tout. »

« Oh Regina … »

« Je n'ai pas voulu que tout ça arrive … mais je l'ai peut-être cherché. »

« Tu as été abusée … Aucune femme ne cherche ça. »

« Je l'ai trompé Mallie. J'ai fais ce que j'aurais détesté que l'on me fasse… Elle m'a demandé ce que j'aurais fais si la situation avait été inversée … Et la vérité c'est que je ne lui aurais surement pas pardonné … »

« Avec le temps … »

« Avec le temps, ça sera pire. En y repensant … Je mérite ce qui m'arrive. »

« Personne ne mérite ça … » dit-elle en caressa du bout du doigt la marque sur sa joue « Elle n'aurait pas du porter la main sur toi. »

« Je l'ai mérité. »

« Regina, ne te flagelle pas plus. Tu paies déjà assez les pots cassés … »

« Je suis fatiguée. » dit-elle en se massant les tempes

« Je te ramène chez toi, tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Regina jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la direction prise par Emma et ferma brièvement les yeux : que faisait-elle ? Pleurait-elle ? Ruminait-elle sa colère ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme.

Et cette pensée ne la quitta pas, pas même quand rentra chez elle, pas même quand Mallie la força à se coucher, pas même quand elle s'endormit, pas même quand elle entendit Evelyn rentrer et venir la voir discrètement, pas même quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur son front.

Emma ne quitta ni ses pensées, si ses rêves.

OoO

Evelyn arriva essoufflée, apeurée d'arriver en retard. Quand elle vit la porte ouverte, elle s'engouffra dans la salle et alla s'installer à sa table rapidement.

« Panne de réveil ? » lui lança Henry

« Ouais en quelque sorte … J'ai pas beaucoup dormi. »

« Ca va ? »

Evelyn sortit ses affaires « Le prof est pas là ? »

« T'as de la chance, il est en retard. Alors, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« … Je sais pas si je dois t'en parler. »

« Pourquoi ? Ca concerne ta mère ? »

La jeune fille le fixa « Comment tu sais ? »

« Ma mère est fébrile sur le sujet aussi … Elle m'interdit carrément de prononcer son prénom. »

« Oh … Ma mère dort plus beaucoup depuis quelques jours … Et c'est pire depuis 2 jours. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suis rentrée et Mallie était là et me disait que ma mère n'était pas bien. Je me doute que ça a à voir avec ta mère et leur dispute … »

« Ouais, à mon avis, c'est plus qu'un simple dispute. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Pas vraiment … Mais y'a 2 jours elle est rentrée aussi furax à la maison. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et n'est ressortie qu'hier dans l'après-midi avec ordre de ne plus prononcer le nom de ta mère ou d'y faire référence de près ou de loin. »

« Oh ok … Ca craint un peu tu crois ? »

« Je crois que ça craint même beaucoup … J'ai l'impression que c'est une très grosse dispute. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ? »

« J'ai peur qu'on aggrave les choses … En plus, tant qu'on sait pas trop pourquoi, faudrait pas qu'on y mette de l'huile sur le feu. »

« Tu penses pas qu'elles … »

« Qu'elles quoi ? »

« Qu'elles vont rompre, si ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année « Les enfants, Mister Dickson est absent. »

Et dans les hourras des élèves, le cours fut donc annulé et les collégiens, invités à rejoindre les salles d'étude, sauf pour Henry qui n'avait plus cours de la journée. Et avant qu'il ne parte, Evelyn le rattrapa « Hey Henry ! »

Il se retourna alors « Hm ? »

« Si les choses … Enfin tu sais, si les choses entre nos mères devaient mal finir … »

« Parle pas de ça … »

« Mais on sait jamais. Si jamais elles se séparent … Est-ce qu'on restera amis ? »

Pour la rassurer, Henry sourit et la prit dans ses bras « Evidemment ! Je pourrais pas me passer de ma partenaire de jeu aussi facilement ! »

Ils échangèrent un rire « A demain, pour la dernière de la semaine ! Hey, ça te dit un ciné ? »

« Ok, on se tient au courant ! »

Il la salua alors, puis elle partit vers la salle d'étude.

OoO

Le lendemain, Evelyn eut la surprise de voir qu'Henry était absent en cours. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et attendit la fin de la journée, avant de lui envoyer des messages qui restèrent sans réponse. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se connecta afin de lui parler, petit rituel qu'ils avaient instauré quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais là encore, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas connecté.

Peut-être est-il malade et alité, l'empêchant d'être sur son ordinateur ? Elle ne se pencha pas plus sur le problème préférant s'occuper de sa mère qui, de son coté, avait repris le travail avec parcimonie, et sous la bienveillance de Mallie.

Sur les conseils de cette dernière, Regina avait décidé de ne plus harceler Emma d'appels et de messages, lui laissant le temps de souffler avant qu'elle ne la haïsse définitivement … Si ce n'était déjà le cas.

Le soir même, Evelyn n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Henry et de leur possible sortie au ciné du lendemain. Et à table, cette idée l'obnubilait.

« Henry était absent aujourd'hui … » lança-t-elle légèrement

« Ah oui ? Malade ? »

« Aucune idée … Il semblait en pleine forme hier … »

« Bizarre … Il n'est pas du genre à se porter pâle si ce n'est pas le cas. »

« On devait à aller au ciné demain … Je sais pas quoi faire du coup. »

« Tu n'as qu'à passer chez lui demain. »

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Je sais que tu t'es disputée avec Emma, une dispute assez grave semble-t-il … Et même si ce sont des choses d'adulte, j'ai l'impression d'être investie là dedans. Henry et moi y avons travaillé dur. » dit-elle sur un ton sérieux, ce qui fit sourire Regina. Premier sourire depuis des jours

« Je vois mon petit cupidon. »

« Tu ne verras pas Emma, elle travaille le samedi. Y'aura juste Henry. Alors ? »

Regina hésita un instant : pendant des jours, elle avait tambouriné à la porte d'Emma l'implorant de lui ouvrir, de lui parler ou juste de l'écouter, mais la porte fut toujours close.

« Je … »

« Il faut bien qu'on m'y amène non ? » minauda Evelyn

« Très bien. »

Evelyn sourit alors et Regina sentit soudain un stress monter.

Le soir même, elle reçut un appel de Mallie, comme tous les soirs depuis ce fameux jour où Emma avait cessé tout contact.

« _Comment vas-tu ? Toujours pas de contact ?_ »

« Toujours pas … Elle m'évite. »

« _Es-tu retournée à son travail, elle y est surement …_ »

« J'y retournée une fois, mais elle n'était pas là … Evelyn va voir Henry demain, je l'accompagne. »

« _C'est bien._ »

« Elle me manque tant … » soupira Regina, au bord des larmes

_« J'imagine. Tout ira bien Regina …_ »

« Ca tu ne peux me le garantir. Et, pour le coup, je n'imagine pas d'issue positive à tout ça. J'ai tout foiré, encore une fois … Peut-être ne suis-je pas faite pour être en couple. »

« _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! _»

« Je commence pourtant à le croire sincèrement … »

« _Je passe te voir cette après-midi, tu as besoin d'une journée cocooning avec ta meilleure amie !_ »

Devant l'enthousiasme de Mallie, Regina ne pu qu'esquisser un timide sourire entre 2 larmes.

« MAMAN ! On y vaaaaaa ! »

« Je te laisse, Evie m'appelle. »

« _Ok à tout à l'heure !_ »

OoO

Jamais Regina n'avait été aussi nerveuse. Elle ne se souvenait pas que son cœur avait battu aussi fort un jour. Pas même pour le premier baiser échangé entre elle et Emma, pas même pour leur premier nuit ensemble … Non, jamais son cœur ne lui avait autant rappelé à son bon vouloir.

« Maman ça va ? »

« Je … Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine qu'elle va me fermer une nouvelle fois la porte au nez … »

Evelyn fronça les sourcils alors « Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour qu'elle t'en veuille autant ? Je veux dire, je vous ais entendu vous disputer pour votre week-end raté … Mais de là à être si rancunière … »

« C'est … Ce sont des choses entre adultes, un jour peut-être je t'expliquerais. »

Evelyn frissonna alors devant le regard vide de sa mère : jamais elle n'avait semblée si faible, si démunie, encore moins en amour. Elle se souvenait avoir fait bonne figure devant elle quand Robin était parti, mais elle l'avait souvent entendu pleurer dans sa chambre … Tout comme ces derniers jours où il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que les sanglots de sa mère ne résonnent dans la maison.

« Allez, finissons-en. »

OoO

Regina profita d'un habitant de l'immeuble pour y entrer sans devoir sonner à l'interphone et se voir refuser l'entrée par la jolie blonde. A mesure que l'ascenseur les menait à l'étage de l'appartement d'Emma et Henry, le cœur de Regina s'accélérait.

« Ca va maman ? »

« Oui, oui tout va bien. » mentit-elle

Et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ce fut comme si elle aspirait une grande bouffée d'air pur. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'étiquette indiquant qu'elles se trouvaient bien devant le bon appartement. Ce qui la surprit fut de ne plus voir la dite étiquette. Elle fronça les sourcils alors et ce fut Evelyn qui sonna … Une fois, puis deux … Puis trois fois.

« Peut-être sont-ils partis chez le médecin, si Henry est vraiment malade. »

Evelyn haussa les épaules et se mit à taper sur la porte.

« Ils ne sont pas là. »

La voix d'une vieille dame résonna derrière elles. Regina et Evelyn se retournèrent alors pour voir une vieille femme en robe de chambre usée « Oh … Nous … Nous sommes des amies et … »

La vieille femme gloussa « Si vous étiez vraiment leurs amis, vous sauriez qu'ils ne sont plus là. »

Regina se figea « Excusez-moi ? »

« Vous êtes Regina Mills ? »

« Ou… Oui c'est moi. »

La vielle femme disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir et de lui tendre une enveloppe épaisse « Elle m'a dit qu'une femme brune viendrait certainement. Une femme répondant au nom de Regina Mills. Et que je devais lui remettre ceci. Je ne suis pas la Poste vous savez ! Je l'ai fais simplement parce qu'elle m'a donné toutes ses denrées et ses plantes. »

Regina prit la lettre « Excusez-moi mais … Comment ça : ils ne sont plus là ? »

« Ils ont déménagé, hier. »

Soudain le sang de Regina se glaça dans ses veines, elle vacilla tant ses jambes ne la portaient plus « Déménager ? »

« Hier après-midi. »

« Mais … Il y a encore une semaine elle était là ! » s'énerva Regina, totalement perdue

« Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont laissé l'appartement meublé pour les prochains locataires. Ils n'ont pris que leurs valises. »

« C'est … Impossible. »

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil alors « Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes amies avec eux ? » Méfiante, elle grommela alors avant de refermer sa porte, laissant les Mills, démunies et perdues sur le palier de la porte.

Regina n'eut même plus la force de pleurer, elle resta là, à genoux au sol, tenant dans ses mains la lettre que lui avait vraisemblablement donné Emma.

« Maman ? Maman ça va ? »

La voix de sa fille résonnait comme un bruit sourd en un fond sonore lointain, trop lointain pour qu'elle puisse y répondre. Ses mains se crispèrent alors sur l'enveloppe et sentit quelque chose dedans. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'entendant même pas les questionnements de sa fille au sujet d'Henry et de son silence, comme quoi il n'aurait jamais pu partir sans l'avertir !

Regina ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe alors et eut la surprise de n'y trouver aucune lettre, aucun mot explicatif … Non, ce qu'elle y trouva était bien pire.

Elle agita l'enveloppe et l'objet qu'elle contenait tomba dans la paume de la main de Regina qui ferma les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle tenait en main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« … »

« Maman ? »

Regina savait très bien ce qu'était cet objet, et son cœur, déjà meurtri, se brisa définitivement en mille morceaux quand elle vit au creux de sa main … La bague qu'elle avait offerte à Emma lors de la St Valentin. Cette bague remplit de promesses d'amour et de fin heureuse. Cette bague qui avait scellé des semaines, des mois d'engagement.

Elle serra la bague dans sa main, seul objet souvenir du passage d'Emma dans sa vie. Car passage c'était. Aujourd'hui, Emma était partie, sans un mot, sans un regret, et elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Bien sur, elle pouvait la chercher, lui courir après, mais la jolie blonde avait dit son dernier mot : elle ne la voulait plus dans sa vie … Et peut-être même dans la même ville.

Oui, le constat était douloureux : Emma était partie.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Le temps passent, les choses changent ... Dans le prochain épisode !**


	25. Les Temps Changent

**Hi there ! **

**Bon tout d'abord : WOW et merci !**

**Je ne crois pas avoir déjà reçu autant de reviews en un chapitre, qui plus est de reviews aussi positives, encourageantes et motivantes ! **

**Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas posté mon "_coup de gueule_" la semaine dernière pour faire pitié ou avoir un max de reviews. Mais je tiens à vous dire un grand merci car après ce temps de doute, est venu celui de la confirmation et de la motivation. Bon c'est pas bon pour mon égo, mais ça m'a quand même fait du bien de lire autant d'appréciation de mon travail et de mes écrits !  
**

**(Tellement motivée que j'ai déjà en tête la prochaine fic qui sera aussi un AU ! XD)**

**En tout cas, voilà, je voulais vous dire un énormissime _MERCI_ du fond du coeur !**

**Bien, passons à la débacle du dernier chapitre : la trahison de Regina n'en était pas vraiment une et le départ d'Emma, par contre, en était vraiment un. Je vous ais dis la semaine dernière que ma fic se composait de 2 parties. Voici donc le début de la seconde, prenant un axe relativement différent, vous le comprendrez très vite. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Les temps changent**

Elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de fête : trop de monde, musique trop forte, trop d'alcool qu'elle ne buvait pas… Bref, une fête « trop » où elle n'avait accepté d'aller que parce que Kiara, sa meilleure amie, l'avait supplié, ne voulant pas s'y rendre toute seule.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre, elle qui était plus _rate_ de bibliothèque qu'autre chose. Alors, dès qu'elles avaient franchi la porte de la maison accueillant la fiesta, Kiara l'avait laissé tomber pour se coller à Jeffrey Coles, la star du basket du lycée.

Elle s'était alors retrouvée à faire le piquet sur les escaliers, assise à la troisième marche. Plusieurs garçons avaient tenté leur chance en lui proposant un verre ou une danse, ce qu'elle refusa à chaque fois : elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elle était juste venue accompagnée son amie qui, visiblement, s'en sortait très bien toute seule.

Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait alors de repartir et de la laisser se débrouiller ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles étaient venues avec la voiture de Kiara et que la fête était à plus de 10km de chez elle. Elle n'imaginait pas rentrer seule.

Alors elle resta là, assise sur sa marche, fixant parfois son regard sur les dessins des nœuds de la marche en bois, parfois s'amusant du balai incessant des ados dans la pièce : entre ceux qui buvaient jusqu'à ne plus se rappeler de cette soirée, ceux qui parlaient de tout et de rien et qui refaisaient le monde, ceux qui dansaient plus ou moins bien attirant les demoiselles dans leurs filets, ceux qui, comme elles, étaient de simples accompagnateurs noyés dans la masse de lycéens déchainés, fêtant dignement le début des vacances de Noel.

« Hey salut ! Tu serais pas Evelyn par hasard ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux, lasse par avance de la drague lourdingue dont elle allait être victime « Pourquoi ? »

« Ta copine m'a dit de venir te distraire. Tu sembles t'ennuyer dans une fête qui est cool. Je suis Thomas. »

« … »

« Tu veux un verre ? »

« Désolée, je ne bois pas d'alcool. »

« Y'a pas que de l'alcool ici. Un jus de fruit ? »

« Ecoute, c'est très gentil de perdre ton temps à essayer de me distraire mais c'est peine perdu. Tu es loin d'être mon style. »

« Je cherche pas à te draguer … Je sais qui tu es. » dit-il dans un sourire

« Ah oui ? Et je suis qui ? »

« La Glaciale. »

Elle hoqueta « Ca fait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'a plus appelé comme ça. Depuis … »

« La fin du collège si je me souviens bien. Mais depuis, tu n'as pas été des plus avenantes, la preuve en est ce soir : tout le monde s'amuse, tu es certainement la seule à rester ici seule. »

Elle le fixa alors avant de soupirer « Si tu me fous un truc dans mon verre, sache que j'ai de très bon avocats. » Il sourit alors « Jus de fruit s'il te plait. »

Satisfait, il partit en direction du bar, fendant la foule des lycéens sous le regard perplexe et blasé de la jeune fille. Elle détestait ce genre de fêtes, elle détestait se faire lourdement draguer par un mec qui se trouvait irrésistible et, pas de chance pour elle, cette soirée semblait loin d'être finie.

Quand le jeune homme revint avec 2 verres dont un qu'il lui tendit, elle accepta sans plus de joie « Merci. »

« Alors … Tu es à Lehman non ? »

« Exact, et toi ? »

« St Francis. »

« Un collège catholique ? Et tu bois de l'alcool à 16 ans ? »

« 17, bientôt 18. Et j'y suis que parce que mon père y enseigne. Tu entames des études de quoi ? »

Et alors qu'Evelyn allait répondre, une silhouette l'interpela : elle se figea alors et, parmi la foule, essaya de discerner la silhouette familière.

« Hey, ça va ? Tu verrais ta tête, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. » rigola-t-il

« C'est … Tout comme… »

La silhouette masculine disparut dans la foule des étudiants en un clignement de paupières et pendant quelques secondes, Evelyn pensait avoir rêvé mais soudain un rire bien caractéristique retentit, un rire qui s'accompagna d'un visage qui fit surgir en Evelyn une colère noire « Tu veux bien m'excusez ! » dit-elle en lui claquant le verre à peine touché dans les mains.

Elle fendit la foule, bousculant certains sans la moindre peine, pour se stopper devant un garçon de son âge à la coupe de cheveux hirsute « Arthur ! »

Le garçon se tourna alors et perdit son joyeux sourire « Ev …Evelyn … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » son regard vaqua alors nerveusement dans la pièce « Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à venir dans ce genre de soirées … »

« Il est là n'est-ce pas ?! »

« De quoi tu parl… »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle ! » argua Evelyn, fébrile « Tu le vois depuis combien de temps ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Ou peut-être que tu as toujours été en contact avec lui. »

« Evelyn, c'est pas ce que tu crois … »

« Depuis quand alors ? »

Arthur la fixa un moment avant de lâcher prise et de soupirer « Ok, ok … Ca fait 3 mois maintenant … Je suis sorti avec une nana qui m'a invité à une de ses fêtes. On s'y est revu. »

« Et tu m'as rien dis ! On s'est soutenu quand il a disparu sans un mot, on est même sorti un moment, et dieu sait que j'étais désespérée ! »

« Il a pas voulu que je te le dise… Et puis, hey ! C'était pas si mal nous deux. »

« Pour la semaine que ça a duré ! Tu mériterais que je te foute des baffes ! Il est où ? »

« … »

« Arthur, je t'aime bien mais je te jure que si tu ne me réponds pas, je te broie ce qui te sert d'appareil reproducteur ! »

« Ok, ok … Il est parti vers la véranda. »

« J'te dis pas merci ! » lança-t-elle hargneusement avant de trouver les portes vitrées donnant sur la dite véranda.

Quand elle les ouvrit, l'air frais de l'hiver de la pièce la fit frissonner. Elle vaqua son regard dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur une silhouette de dos familière. Fébrilement, elle s'approcha et, à deux mètres de lui, sa voix trembla « Hen… Henry ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et leur regard se croisa, chacun retenant son souffle. Quelques secondes de silence planèrent entre eux avant que le jeune homme ne lâche enfin un pénible et discret « Evelyn ? »

Soudain, elle frissonna et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle sauta au cou d'Henry et le serra aussi fort qu'elle pu. Henry, encore stupéfait de cette présence, resta immobile avant de lentement lever ses bras et d'entourer la jeune fille, la pressant contre lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se dégagea et lui tapa violemment sur l'épaule « Hey ! Ca va pas non ?! »

« Ca c'est pour avoir disparu du jour au lendemain sans rien dire ! »

« … »

« Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il s'est passé oui ou non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Attends … Qu'est-ce que _je_ fais ici ? C'est moi qui devrais m'étonner de ta présence ! C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ! »

« Désolé … Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

« Trois ans Henry … Trois ans … Si tu savais comme j'étais en colère après ton départ : pas un seul mot, pas un appel … Rien ! » Henry baissa le regard alors, penaud. La colère d'Evelyn s'évanouit un peu en regardant la carrure de l'ado, qui avait définitivement changé : beaucoup plus grand et plus carré, il avait un vrai physique d'athlète « Tu … Tu as changé … Muscu ? »

Henry sourit et leva son regard « Natation. Equipe du lycée Stanley Boston. »

« Boston ? C'est là que vous vivez ? »

« … »

« Tu vas éluder toutes mes questions ? »

« Désolé, habitude. Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

« J'ai cru te reconnaitre dans la foule. Mes doutes se sont confirmés quand j'ai vu Arthur. C'était ton meilleur ami … Je vois que ça n'a pas changé. »

« Il ne savait pas où j'étais. On s'est revu par la force du hasard lors d'une soirée. Je lui ais fais promettre de ne rien te dire. »

« T'es nul ! Si tu savais comme j'étais en colère ! Le téléphone ça existe ! »

« Ma mère m'avait pris mon portable. Et je connaissais pas ton numéro de tête … »

« Y'a toujours un moyen ! »

« Fallait que je soutienne ma mère ! » argua le jeune garçon, passablement énervé « Après tout, si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, tu devrais te plaindre auprès de ta mère ! »

Evelyn se figea alors et soupira « Ok, je crois qu'on a plein de choses à se dire. On sort ? »

Henry opina alors et c'est ensemble qu'ils prirent leur manteau et quittèrent la maison, sans même se soucier d'Arthur ou Kiara.

* * *

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans la neige avant qu'Evelyn n'engage la conversation « Ca fait combien de temps que tu viens à New York pour des fêtes ? »

« C'est la première. Depuis qu'on s'est recroisé avec Arthur, on ne s'est revu qu'au bahut. »

« Je vois … »

« Il m'avait assuré que tu n'étais pas du genre à faire ce genre de soirée … »

« Il a raison … Normalement. Mais là, j'ai été trainée de force … Finalement, j'ai bien fait. »

« … »

« Alors comme ça, tu habites Boston ? »

« Yep. »

« Et tu fais de la natation. »

« Fallait bien que je me trouve un sport … »

« Je me souviens que tu n'étais pas très flatteur concernant les sportifs du collège. »

« Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Faire de la natation m'a permis aussi de m'évader, de trouver une activité pour ne pas penser à New York et à tout ce que j'y avais laissé. »

« Je vois … »

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux avant qu'ils n'arrivent à un petit kiosque abritant des bancs de la neige. Ils s'y assirent alors et Henry, sous la lumière de l'unique lampadaire dont la lumière jaune ocre donnait un aspect sépia au paysage, détailla Evelyn : ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, bruns avec de grosses boucles plus ou moins naturelles. Elle était bien plus grande et il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait plus le physique d'une pré-ado de 13 ans.

« Je rêve ou tu es en train de mater ma poitrine ? » s'amusa Evelyn

« Oh euh … Non, non… Je … T'as bien changé toi aussi … »

Evelyn regarda alors droit devant elle avant de soupirer « Comment va Emma ? »

« Elle va. »

« C'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais. »

« Tu attendais quoi ? »

« Plus de détails : qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à présent ? Pourquoi Boston ? »

« Elle est flic. »

« Ella réussi son concours ?! » s'exclama Evelyn

« Ouaip. Elle est dans la police de Boston, elle monte doucement les échelons. Elle aimerait finir dans le département de l'enfance. »

« C'est bien. » Henry resta silencieux alors avant de souffler de l'air chaud dans ses mains « Tu me demandes pas des nouvelles de ma mère ? »

« Non. »

Evelyn fut surprise du ton autant détaché que neutre, voire indifférent « Ah… »

« J'en vois pas l'intérêt … Etant donné que c'est par sa faute si on est parti. »

Evelyn le fusilla du regard alors « Elle ne vous a pas mis aux portes de la ville. New York est une ville assez vaste pour ne pas se croiser … »

« Pas assez vaste semble-t-il … »

Evelyn se rendit compte alors que malgré les 3 années passées, il semblait que dans la famille Swan subsistait une certaine rancœur, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

« Ok, je comprends … Tu m'en veux aussi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment … »

« Ta mère t'as dis alors toute la vérité ? »

« Oui. Il fallait bien qu'elle m'explique notre subite fuite. Elle m'a dit que ta mère l'avait trompé avec son ex. T'as pas idée de la souffrance et la douleur qu'elle a ressentie. Durant une semaine entière elle s'est cloitrée à la maison, se portant pâle au boulot. Et finalement, c'est quand elle a vu une immense publicité de nouveau en face de l'appart qu'elle a dit qu'elle pouvait plus vivre ici, qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Du jour au lendemain, elle a fait nos valises et on est parti. »

« Tu savais ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand tu m'as proposé un bowling ce jour-là, tu savais que tu ne serais plus là le lendemain ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dis, ça lui a pris d'un coup : je suis rentré des cours le jeudi soir, elle avait fait sa valise et m'a demandé de faire la mienne, qu'elle avait appelé le proprio et réglé les derniers papiers. Je pensais qu'elle rigolait, qu'elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion … Puis elle m'a sommé de lui donner mon portable. Je savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Et puis elle m'a ordonné de paqueter mes affaires. Et on est parti le soir même, il devait être 22h. »

« … »

« J'avais vu ma mère mal durant une semaine … Quand elle m'a expliqué pourquoi, j'étais furieux. Je pensais que tu savais ce qu'il s'était passé et que tu ne m'avais rien dit. »

« Je ne savais rien. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne à votre appartement. On a trouvé porte close et la voisine nous a dit que vous étiez partis. Ma mère s'est effondrée en découvrant qu'elle lui avait seulement laissé la bague qu'elle lui avait offerte pour la St Valentin. »

« … »

« Tu as vraiment cru que je savais et que je n'avais rien dit ? »

« J'en sais rien … J'étais paumé … Je voyais ma mère en colère et dépitée. Quand elle m'a annoncé qu'on partait, j'avais pas d'autre choix. Et au fur et à mesure des kilomètres qui nous séparaient de vous, je sentais ma mère se détendre … Et quand on a passé le panneau « _vous quittez New York_ » elle a soupiré d'aise, et j'ai compris que c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Je t'ai pas manqué ? »

« Au début si bien sur … Je demandais sans cesse à ma mère l'autorisation pour te contacter, au moins te dire qu'on allait bien mais elle refusait à chaque fois … Les jours ont passé et on est arrivé à Boston, où on a finalement posé nos bagages. »

« Ma mère vous a cherché jusqu'à Storybrooke … »

« Ouais, c'était son idée première d'aller là-bas, mais ensuite elle s'est dit que vous iriez chercher là-bas en premier. »

« Ma mère a espéré durant des mois … »

« La mienne s'est jetée à corps perdu dans le travail … Elle voulait changer de vie et il n'était pas question qu'elle redevienne serveuse. Alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne son diplôme, on a vécu sur nos généreuses économies. Elle m'a scolarisé et en un clin d'œil notre vie était déjà installée. J'étais certain que tu étais au courant de l'histoire. »

« Ma mère ne m'en a parlé qu'après votre départ. Je trouvais cette réaction bien trop importante pour une simple dispute jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise la vérité et que je tombe des nues aussi. Je lui en ais voulu un moment avant de la soutenir en voyant qu'elle ne remontait pas la pente. »

« Ma mère a essayé de remonter la sienne … Elle l'a fait à sa manière … »

« C'est-à-dire ? Elle a refait sa vie ? »

« Pas vraiment. Au début elle restait à la maison, ensuite elle a commencé à enchainer les sorties. Parfois elle rentrait, parfois pas. Parfois elle ramenait ses conquêtes passagères, homme ou femme. Je sais pas si elle cherchait à oublier Regina dans leurs bras ou si elle essayait de la retrouver dans toutes ces personnes … Et puis, elle a réussi son concours et elle a stoppé tout ça. Elle s'est enfouie dans son travail et moi dans mes études. Je suis entré au lycée avec un an d'avance. »

« Vantard … » soupira-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres

« Ouais je sais. Et toi alors ? »

« Rien de bien glorieux : j'ai supporté ma mère et sa dépression … Ca a duré plusieurs mois avant qu'elle ne fasse surface et ne reprenne le travail, aidée par Mallie. Mais c'est plus pareil … Elle est différente, moins enjouée. Elle a quasi repris ses mauvaises habitudes d'avant votre rencontre : plongée dans le travail, elle rentre tard et part tôt, passe ses week-end à bosser … »

« Je suis désolé pour toi… »

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes dans le silence le plus absolu, la neige commençant à descendre en fins flocons.

« Elles auraient pu être heureuses tu sais … » soupira Evelyn « Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre … Quel gâchis. »

« Ouaip … Ca aurait pu … Si ta mère avait pas tout gâché. »

Evelyn baissa le regard alors « Si on pouvait revenir 3 ans plus tôt … »

« Mais on peut pas … Trop de choses sont passées, trop de temps. »

« Tu crois qu'il se passerait quoi si elles se revoyaient aujourd'hui ? Après tout ce temps et toutes les choses qu'elles ne se sont pas dites ? »

« J'en sais rien … Elles sont passées à autre chose alors je suppose qu'elles ne s'aiment plus. »

« Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? »

« Ne dit-on pas loin des yeux, loin du cœur ? »

« C'est pas vrai pour tout le monde. Y'a pas une semaine en 3 ans où j'ai pas pensé à toi. » Henry se sentit mal à l'aise alors « Mais je peux comprendre que ça ne soit pas le cas pour toi. »

« C'est pas ça … J'ai toujours cru que tu étais au courant et que tu t'étais foutu de moi … Du coup, j'ai eu moins de remords à partir et à passer à autre chose … »

« C'est ta mère qui t'a dit que je devais être au courant ? »

« Même pas. Je l'ai déduis quand elle m'a dit que ta mère l'avait trompé. J'imaginais que comme vous étiez de nouveau très proche, elle te l'avait dit et que tu avais gardé ça pour toi. »

« Je suis … déçue. Je pensais vraiment que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. »

« … »

« On a quand même fait une alliance ensemble pour les réunir. On a passé un Noel ensemble. On était presque une famille durant 3 mois … »

« … »

« Mais je comprends … Après tout, chacun sa vie. Tu vas reprendre la tienne et je vais faire de même. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne dirais rien à ma mère sur cette soirée. »

« … »

« Tu vas rester silencieux encore longtemps ? »

« Désolé, je sais juste pas quoi dire cette situation parait tellement … irréelle. C'est la première fois que je reviens à New-York et je t'y croise … Pour un hasard. »

« C'est peut-être le destin … Ta mère sait que tu es ici ? »

« Non. Elle serait contre, même si elle est passée à autre chose, cette ville c'est son triangle des Bermudes. »

« Je vois … Tu … Tu crois qu'on peut garder contact ou c'est vraiment trop bizarre pour toi ? »

« Comme tu le sens. »

« Mouais, t'as pas l'air convaincu. »

« Ecoute … Je pense surtout à ma mère. Elle a énormément souffert de toute cette histoire. Je veux pas la trahir ou qu'elle se sente trahie si elle apprend que j'ai de nouveau contact avec toi. C'est comme si je revoyais une ex après des années, ça me viendrait pas à l'idée de revenir dans sa vie … »

« … Sauf si tu l'aimes encore … »

Henry le fixa alors, étonné « Ta mère aime toujours la mienne ? »

« Elle me l'a jamais réellement dit, mais je le sens, ça se voit. Je suis certaine que si ta mère revoyait la mienne, ça serait de nouveau le coup de foudre. »

« Tu fais un pari risqué … »

« Evidemment, faudrait qu'elles règlent leurs contentieux avant mais … Tu ne penses pas qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre ? Je veux dire, trois ans sont passées et aucune n'a refait sa vie, c'est peut-être un signe. »

« Ou ça veut dire qu'elles sont trop égratignées par cette rupture, ce qui ne présagerait rien de bon si elles se revoyaient un jour. »

« On pourrait essayer. »

« Oh oh je connais ce ton miss Mills. »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je suis persuadée qu'elles sont faites pour être ensemble. »

« Et c'est le fait que ta mère ait trompé la mienne qui te fait dire ça ? » dit-il ironiquement

« Y'a pas un jour où ma mère regrette cette nuit-là. Et crois-moi, je suis certaine que si elle pouvait revenir en arrière, elle le ferait. Je n'excuse pas ce qu'elle a fait : elle a trompé Emma. Mais votre départ l'a achevé. »

« Et ne penses-tu pas que ça risque d'aggraver la chose si ma mère la repousse une nouvelle fois ? »

« Es-tu au moins sûr et certain qu'elle va la repousser ? »

« Il est clair en tout cas qu'elle va pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts. » s'amusa Henry

« Es-tu prêt à relever le défi ? » lança sur un ton provocateur la jeune fille

Henry grimaça alors et leva son nez comme pour sentir la neige tombée doucement « J'en sais rien. Je suis plus ce gamin de 13 ans qui montait des coups pour que sa mère se case. On a passé l'âge de tous ces trucs … »

« Moi je pense au bonheur de ma mère … »

« Je pense aussi au bonheur de la mienne, et c'est pour ça que je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de les faire se revoir. »

Les 2 ados restèrent un moment cote à cote, regardant la neige tomber mollement au sol. Le froid commençait à se faire ressentir, alors Evelyn se leva, épousseta son manteau « Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

Henry l'imita alors, en silence, et c'est ensemble qu'ils regagnèrent la fête durant laquelle personne n'avait remarqué leur absence. Avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la villa, Henry posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille « Avant qu'on se quitte, donne moi ton numéro, je tiens vraiment à ce qu'on garde le contact. »

Evelyn lui sourit avant de lui dicter son numéro « Ca reste entre nous évidemment. »

« Evidemment. » confirma le jeune homme

Et tandis qu'ils échangèrent un sourire, une voix féminine s'éleva « Evie ! »

Les 2 jeunes sursautèrent alors en voyant Kiara débouler, le visage rougi de colère et les yeux au bord des larmes, et foncer sur eux « Kiara ça va ? »

Sans un mot la jeune fille attrapa la main de son amie avant de la tirer vers elle « Viens, on se casse, cette fête craint ! »

« Ah mais … et ce Jeffrey ? »

« C'est un con ! »

Comprenant que sa tentative auprès de ce Jeffrey avait avorté, Evelyn n'insista pas et eut tout juste le temps de se tourner vers Henry pour lui faire un signe de main et un sourire, qu'il lui rendit, avant que Kiara ne l'emmène vers leur voiture.

« C'est qui ce mec ? » demanda la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil à Henry qui ne cessait de les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elles montent en voiture et que le moteur démarre.

« C'est … Une vieille connaissance. »

« T'as couché avec ? »

Evelyn leva les yeux au ciel « Non, c'est un ami, juste un ami. »

Henry ne dévia son regard que lorsque la voiture des 2 jeunes filles ne fut plus à portée de vue. Il soupira alors, jetant un œil au numéro de téléphone affiché sur son écran. Il sourit alors en pressant le bouton « _enregistrer_ ».

* * *

Quand il revint chez lui, ce fut pour trouver, évidemment, Emma allongée sur le canapé, bras croisés, semblant l'attendre de pied ferme. Il referma doucement la porte d'entrée en grimaçant et s'approcha les mains dans les poches.

« Hey … »

« Hey. »

« … »

« T'as vu l'heure ? »

« C'est une question rhétorique ou … »

« Très drôle. Je t'avais donné jusqu'à 1h … Il est plus de 3h, tu te fous de moi ? »

« Pardon m'man mais … »

« Ah non, non, non, non, garde tes excuses bidons. »

« … »

Le jeune homme resta alors debout, penaud, tandis que sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, se redressant « Ok, vas-y je t'écoute. Mais j'te préviens, si c'est nul, tu as mon pied au cul et une semaine sans sortie, compris ? »

Il opina alors et vint s'asseoir près de sa mère. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, sa mère l'attrapa par le col et l'approcha d'elle sèchement. Elle pointa son nez en sa direction et huma son visage quelques secondes avant de relâcher sa prise « Ok, pas d'alcool c'est déjà ça … Mais tes potes devraient arrêter de fumer cette saloperie avant que les quelques neurones qu'ils leur restent ne disparaissent pour de bon. »

Il grimaça « Et comment tu sais que c'est pas moi qui ais fumé ? »

« J'ai assez côtoyé de junkies pour reconnaitre l'odeur d'un joint sur quelqu'un qui en a fumé de quelqu'un qui en a approché. »

« … »

« Alors je t'écoute, cette fiesta. »

« C'est … C'était … Bien. »

« _Bien_ ? Seulement _bien_ ? Bah dis donc, à quelle heure tu serais rentré si elle avait été géniale. » dit-elle ironiquement

« Ouais enfin … Y'avait une fille … »

« Ah ah ! Nous y voilà … une fille ! » dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui « C'est toujours une histoire de fille ! Alors, raconte ! »

« Bah … Elle … Elle est sympa, on s'entend bien. »

« Tu … T'as pas … Avec elle ? »

« Maman ! » argua-t-il sur un ton presque dégouté

« Oh ça va, comme si t'y a jamais pensé avant. J'ai aucun problème non plus, t'es grand. J'ai pas envie d'être une de ces mères psychorigides qui enferment leur fils jusqu'à leur mariage. »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

« Alors ? »

« Je … On s'est juste parlé et … »

« Elle te plait ? » le taquina Emma

« Ouais, enfin non … Je sais pas. » Il soupira alors et soudain les paroles d'Evelyn lui revinrent en mémoire. Et si … Et si elle avait raison ? Il se pinça alors la lèvre inférieure et fixa sa mère « M'man … »

« Oui ? »

« Comment … Comment on sait … Qu'on est amoureux ? »

Emma, étonnée, se redressa un peu plus encore « Comment ça _amoureux_ ? »

« Quand on aime quelqu'un, et qu'on pense que cette personne ressent la même chose pour soi. »

« Oh bah … Tu sais, j'y connais pas grand-chose … J'ai jamais vraiment eu de bol là-dessus. »

« Bah … » Il gigota sur le canapé, soudainement mal à l'aise « Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti en voyant Regina la première fois ? »

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. _Regina_ … Elle n'avait pas entendu ce prénom depuis 3 ans au moins, banni de leur maison, de leur famille, devenant tabou. Elle ne su pas quoi répondre sur le coup, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que son fils fasse référence à son ex petite amie. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre contenance.

« Je … Waouh je pensais pas que tu me parlerais d'elle … »

« Ca te dérange ? Je veux dire, ça fait un moment maintenant, t'es passée à autre chose, alors j'me disais que ça te poserait plus de problème. »

« Non, c'est juste que … Je sais pas si cette relation est vraiment un exemple, vu comment elle s'est terminée. »

« Mais ça a été une histoire passionnée et passionnelle. Ta première fille, c'est quelque chose de spécial non ? »

« Si on veut … »

« Même si c'est fini, ça revêt quand même un symbole. Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti en voyant Regina ? Je sais pas moi, est-ce qu'il y a des signes reconnaissables ? »

« Henry écoute … Je suis pas la meilleure pour parler de ce genre de truc. Toutes mes histoires d'amour ont foiré : de ton père à Regina. Je sais pas si c'est moi ou si c'est l'autre, mais il faut croire que mes sentiments m'ont souvent trompé. Je suis pas fiable sur ce coup, désolée. »

« Mais tu as quand été amoureuse non ? »

« Ca suffit Henry, je veux plus en parler. C'est du passé pour moi. »

Mais le ton pour le moins peu assuré de la jeune femme, ainsi que ses joues soudainement roses, n'avaient pas convaincu Henry qui esquissa un discret sourire avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, promettant à sa mère de ne plus recommencer.

Dès qu'il ferma la porte, il sauta sur son lit et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Tendant quand même l'oreille au cas où sa mère trainerait dans les parages, il envoya un message à Evelyn « _Ok pour mission Cupidon. On se tient au courant._ »

Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone vibra et il reçut un message de la jeune fille « _Pas cours. Je passe te voir à ton bahut demain, on en reparle. Donne-moi l'adresse. Bonne nuit._ »

Il s'exécuta et lui envoya l'adresse, un sourire aux lèvres, puis se coucha, un vent de nostalgie trottant dans sa tête.

* * *

Comme promis, le lendemain, Evelyn avait parcouru plus de 2h30 de route afin de rejoindre Henry à son lycée. Alors qu'il l'attendait depuis un moment juste devant l'entrée, il vit une belle voiture rouge vif se garer devant lui « Hey beau brun, tu montes ?! »

Il sourit alors et monta dans la voiture qui démarra à peine la portière refermée.

« Ta mère a dit quoi de ton départ ? »

« Elle me croit avec une amie pour le week-end. »

« T'as pas peur qu'elle vous trahisse ? »

Evelyn sourit alors « Aucun doute. On va où ? »

« Essayons de pas croiser ma mère … Alors à Point Pike. »

Evelyn se laissa alors guidé par les instructions d'Henry et c'est au bord d'une falaise surplombant la ville qu'ils se retrouvèrent.

« C'est quoi ce coin ? »

« Là où les mecs veulent emballer les filles. » lança-t-il, amusé

« Charmant … »

Ils sortirent alors et s'assirent sur la capot de la voiture « Belle bagnole … »

« Merci. »

« … »

« Alors … Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé en fin de compte ? »

« J'ai parlé à ma mère … »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ouais, enfin non, pas comme tu crois. Et j'ai senti, je sais pas, quelque chose. »

« Quelque chose ? »

« J'ai évoqué Regina et elle s'est braquée directement. »

« Ca craint. »

« Au contraire. On agit pas avec autant de virulence si y'avait pas quelque chose derrière. Je crois, peut-être, qu'il reste quelque chose … »

« J'ai pas évoqué Emma avec la mienne, mais je t'assure que ma mère l'a jamais oublié … Faudrait qu'elles se croisent, par hasard, quelque part. »

« Par hasard ? On vit à près de 300km l'un de l'autre … »

« Ouais je sais ça craint. »

« On pourra pas faire ça sans faire sauter notre couverture … »

« Va falloir qu'on se sacrifie alors. Une idée ? »

« Aucune, et toi ? »

« Tu te souviens de leur première rencontre ? »

Henry laissa échapper un hoquet amusé « Si je m'en souviens … Je crois que jamais j'oublierais l'image de ta tête recouverte de purée mêlée à du jus de fraise. »

Evelyn grimaça alors « Mouais … Moi j'aimerais bien l'oublier … »

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

Evelyn sourit alors, de ce sourire que ne connaissait que trop bien Henry pour l'avoir mainte fois sur le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire les 400 coups ensemble. Puis elle perdit son petit sourire.

« Henry … Avant qu'on fasse quoique se soit, je dois te dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis. »

« Quoi ? »

« D'abord, j'aimerais que tu ne juges personne : ni moi, ni ma mère … Y'a des choses … Des événements qui se sont passés et dont on a pas toujours le contrôle … »

« Evie ? »

« Promets-moi de garder le secret de ce que je vais te dire. »

Elle se tourna vers lui alors et le jeune homme vit le regard déterminé d'Evelyn. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne plaisantait pas « Promis. »

Elle soupira alors et c'est dans le plus grand secret que l'opération Cupidon se mit en place.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Un accident, des retrouvailles ... Dans le prochain épisode !**


	26. Retrouvailles

**Hello hello ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Certains vont-ils à la _FT3_ ? Vous êtes-vous remis de l'annonce de Jmo à la convention ? XD Bon je l'ai déjà vu mais ça me fera plaisir de la revoir, je pense que ça va être une conv' énorme ... En espèrant que l'orga suive sinon ça va être le bordel (warship CSvs SQ) ^^'  
**

**Bon ... Nous avons passé la barre des 700 reviews, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire si ce n'est, encore une fois : MERCI ! **

**Bon, j'ai pu comprendre que l'idée de l'ellipse vous avez plu, j'en suis ravie. **

**Comme je vous l'ai dis : 2ième partie de fic = nouvelle direction, nouvelle approche, nouveau contexte ! **

**Ce chapitre-ci est court, pour des raisons de découpage, et je m'en excuse d'avance, le prochain sera bien plus long ^^ **

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

Une journée comme les autres, ni plus ni moins. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée assez légère. Les fêtes de Noel approchaient et, comme chaque année, son magazine était déjà bouclé. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis quelques années, afin de prendre du temps pour elle et sa famille.

Ainsi, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, en cette veille de week-end, le travail ne s'amoncèlerait pas sur son bureau et qu'elle ne serait pas assaillie par de multiples demandes de toutes parts. Assise à son bureau, elle pianotait sur son ordinateur, planchant sur le design de la prochaine couverture de Février.

« Regina ? » Kathryn venait d'entrer dans le bureau, une pile de dossiers dans ses bras

« Oui ? »

« Désolée de te déranger. Il faudrait que tu signes ces dossiers pour envoi en priorité. Ce sont les contrats des prochains stylistes dont nous faisons article dans le numéro de Février. »

« Très bien, merci. »

« Alors, les prochaines vacances ? »

« Dès ce soir, heureusement. »

« Tu as beaucoup travaillé pour que le magazine soit bouclé avant l'heure, tu as le droit à un peu de repos. Ta famille va venir cette année ? »

« Ma mère est au Pakistan en mission diplomatique. Quant à ma sœur, je n'en sais rien. Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ais pas eu de ses nouvelles mais en ce moment je sais que sa vie est compliquée … »

« Pas moins que la tienne je suppose. » sourit Kathryn

« Certes. »

Elle sourit alors et tritura machinalement le pendentif accroché à sa chaine en argent, un tic qu'avait déjà pu remarquer Kathryn depuis quelques temps, mais dont elle ne se formalisa guère. Regina était une amie, mais aussi et surtout sa patronne, grand mal lui prendrait d'oser poser des questions indiscrètes.

« Encore quelques heures et tu seras libre. » lança Kathryn en déposant les dossiers sur son bureau

« Merci. »

Puis Regina se replongea dans le travail, impatiente de retourner chez elle pour les fêtes de Noel. Et alors qu'elle signait son deuxième dossier, son téléphone portable sonna. Elle fronça les sourcils : personne ne l'appelait sur ce téléphone sauf pour urgence quand il s'agissait de … Elle répondit alors aussi rapidement que possible « Allo ? Oui c'est moi. Oui c'est ma fille mais … Quoi ? Etes-vous sérieux ? Vous devez vous tromper de … Très bien. J'arrive. »

Quand elle raccrocha, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il lui semblait que ce moment était familier … Mais elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'où exactement.

Elle appuya alors sur le bouton orange de son interphone « Kathryn je dois quitter le bureau en urgence, tu pourras me joindre sur mon portable. »

« _Rien de grave ?_ »

« J'espère … »

« _Ou tu vas ?_ »

« A New Haven. »

* * *

« Hey Swan, tes pieds ! »

« Désolée … » s'amusa Emma en retirant ses pieds de son bureau

« T'es pas très orthodoxe pour un flic. C'est ton coté campagnard qui veut ça ? » lui lança son collègue

« Laisse ma campagne tranquille. Tant que je fais mon boulot, on se fout de savoir ou je pose mes pieds non ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Parles-en au chef pour voir ce qu'il en pense … »

« Rabat-joie. »

« Parfois, j'me demande si tu mérites ta plaque. » dit-il en pointant la petite plaque dorée accrochée à la ceinture de la jeune femme. Cette même plaque qu'Emma tapota de son index

« Cette plaque me donne aussi le droit de te botter les fesses Graham … »

Il sourit alors et vint s'affaler sur la chaise de son bureau, jouxtant celui d'Emma « T'es pas croyable comme nana … »

« Ouais mais tu m'aimes comme ça ! » dit-elle en lui lançant une boulette de papier sur la tête

« N'en joue pas trop Swan, tu flirtes avec l'agacement parfois. »

« Oh si peu … Alors, des nouvelles de l'enquête sur les vols des bijouteries ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pas de témoignages supplémentaires, ni même d'indices. C'est malheureux à dire, mais il se pourrait qu'on soit obligé d'attendre un autre casse pour les coincer. »

« T'es nul comme coéquipier tu le sais ça ?! »

« Hey, joues pas avec le jeu Swan sinon c'est _mon_ pied que tu auras aux fesses. » dit-il sur un air quasi menaçant, la pointant du doigt

Elle sourit alors avant de se pencher au dessus de son bureau « Y'a fort à parier que c'est pas ton pied que tu aimerais me mettre aux fesses … » murmura-t-elle dans un sourire sadique et satisfait. Graham grimaça alors, détournant le regard « Et en plus, tu rougis … C'est mignon … »

« Te fous pas de moi ! » argua-t-il

Ce n'était pas un secret que Graham Hubert en pinçait pour sa coéquipière. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école de police, Graham venant y faire une intervention aux futurs policiers, dont Emma, il était attiré par elle.

La réciproque n'était pas toujours vraie, Emma s'amusant plus qu'elle ne l'aimait vraiment. Ils avaient flirté au début, puis étaient devenus coéquipiers et toute relation avait été bannie. Pourtant, un certain jeu de séduction s'était installé, profitant bien plus à Emma qu'à Graham. Lui, n'était que le joujou de la jolie blonde, ne cessant de l'exciter, le titiller mais sans jamais concrétiser la chose. Elle, n'était pas prête pour une relation, encore moins avec un collègue. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus aux sentiments amoureux, préférant la légèreté des plans d'un soir ou des _sexfriend_ sans prise de tête.

Graham n'était qu'une distraction pour elle, une distraction sans enjeu majeur. Elle savait que cet environnement n'était pas favorable pour Henry, mais elle savait son fils assez mature pour savoir que sa mère était maitresse de la situation.

« Hey Swan, tu rêves ? »

« Pas de toi en tout cas. » gloussa-t-elle

« Ca c'est ce que tu dis. » conclut-il dans un clin d'œil qui se voulait charmeur mais qu'Emma trouva ridicule.

Graham n'était pas moche, à vrai dire, il aurait pu être son type d'homme. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que durant quelques semaines ils étaient sortis ensemble dans une relation plus charnelle qu'autre chose, Emma se passant allègrement de ses discours pour ne se contenter que de son physique. Mais bien vite, leur relation fut une routine et une rengaine qui ennuya Emma. Elle ne voulait pas s'installer, ne voulait pas imaginer une vie de famille avec quelqu'un à ses cotés, autre que son fils. Alors quand elle fut assignée au service de Graham, c'est presque avec soulagement qu'elle lui annonça qu'il était impossible pour eux de continuer à se voir pour des raisons déontologiques.

Graham en avait souffert, Emma s'en était aperçue. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Ce qu'elle qualifiait de malédiction dans sa vie ne cessait de prendre le pas sur toute relation. Même si cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir conquête sur conquête fut un temps, elle s'était calmée et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait ramené d'homme, ou de femme, à la maison. A vrai dire, depuis qu'elle avait reçu son badge et qu'elle avait coupé court à sa relation avec Graham, préférant se plonger dans le travail.

« Un des patrons d'une bijouterie touchée va venir cet après-midi pour sa déposition. »

« Ok. Je vais prend… » Elle se stoppa en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

« Ca va ? »

« C'est … Le numéro de mon fils. Allo Henry ? Je … Qui êtes-vous ? Quoi ?! Non …. Ou ça ? Très bien, je … Le temps de prendre la route, je serais là dans 2h ! »

Elle raccrocha et Graham pouvait voir son visage s'empourpré de colère « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je dois prendre mon après-midi. »

« C'est Henry ? Ca va ? »

« Il est à New Haven. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à 2h de Boston ?! »

« Je vais le tuer cet imbécile ! » dit-elle en bondissant hors de sa chaise, attrapant sa veste au passage

Graham eut à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'Emma était déjà dans sa voiture en direction de l'hôpital de New Haven.

* * *

Jamais elle ne roula aussi vite. Faisant fi des limitations de vitesse, imaginant que sa plaque de flic de Boston l'aiderait à passer quelques droits routiers.

_New Haven_ … Elle se souvenait de cette ville. Il y avait une éternité qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds … A vrai dire, 3 ans maintenant. Il était étrange de se rappeler d'une chose si précisément alors qu'on pensait l'avoir oublié. Ainsi était New Haven.

Elle avait foulé les rues de cette ville un soir de Mars … Il y avait 3 ans. Après avoir roulé plus d'une heure sans réel but, elle avait finalement décidé de s'arrêter quand l'essence vint à lui manquer. Dans la précipitation, elle avait oublié de faire le plein, et s'était enfuie au plus vite de New York.

Et sous les suppliques d'Henry, ils s'arrêtèrent dans cette ville une nuit, puis deux et finalement ils restèrent près d'une semaine. Et si Henry était prêt à s'y habituer, Emma, elle, trouvait que la distance n'était pas encore assez importante. Alors un soir, dans leur chambre de motel, ils étalèrent une carte de la cote Est sur le lit et arpentèrent les routes de leur index … Pour finalement s'arrêter sur une destination commune : Boston.

Et c'est ainsi que passa New Haven dans leur vie, dans sa vie.

Et au moment où sa voiture passa «le panneau « _Bienvenue à New Haven_ », Emma eut un frisson, comme si son passé la rattrapait soudain, comme si elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre. La nausée lui vint et sa tête tourna, trop de choses, trop de pensées pas toutes positives lui revinrent en tête. Soudain des sensations perdues depuis des années ressurgirent en sa mémoire et elle se retrouva 3 ans auparavant lorsqu'elle passa ce panneau pour la première fois avec son fils à l'arrière qui était silencieux malgré les larmes qui burinaient son visage.

Cette fois-ci, elle jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur, il n'y avait personne à l'arrière. Au contraire, elle s'apprêtait à retrouver son fils, celui pour qu'il elle avait tout donné, ce fils qui avait aussi sacrifié sa vie à Storybrooke d'abord, puis à New York. Son fils qui l'avait soutenu dans toutes ses décisions, toutes ses lubies … Lui qui avait été un fils quasi idéal, sans problèmes … Et voilà qu'elle roulait en direction d'un hôpital où l'avait appelé un médecin disant que son fils avait eu un accident sans gravité.

Comme toute mère qui se respectait, Emma était inquiète, même si le médecin avait stipulé qu'il n'avait que quelques bleus et égratignures. Elle s'en voulait, comme toute mère à qui il arrivait quelque chose à son enfant. Elle s'en voulait même si elle n'y pouvait rien. Et pourtant, elle en voulait aussi à son fils : elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait peur ainsi, de l'avoir ramené dans cette ville si symboliquement douloureuse … Elle en voulait à Henry. Elle n'imaginait simplement pas encore à quel point.

* * *

Regina n'avait mis que trois quart d'heure à peine pour rejoindre New Haven. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville, pourtant si près de New York. Quand elle passa le panneau « _Bienvenue à New Haven_ » une étrange sensation l'envahit soudain : des frissons couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui parcourant l'échine jusqu'à bourdonner dans son crane. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'enlever cette étrange sensation avant de se diriger vers l'hôpital.

Son cœur battait la chamade : sa fille avait eu un accident, sans gravité certes, mais un accident quand même. La question de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans cette ville ne l'effleura qu'une fraction de seconde. La priorité était de savoir si sa fille allait bien.

Quand elle trouva enfin l'hôpital, les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité jusqu'à lui faire mal à la poitrine. Elle se gara rapidement avant d'entrer en trombe dans le hall et de demander à voir sa fille à l'accueil. Une fois renseignée, elle s'engouffra dans un ascenseur et quand le « ding » des portes retentit et que ces dernières s'ouvrirent, elle retint sa respiration.

Elle chercha du regard la porte de la chambre 31 et quand elle la poussa, elle frissonna :

Sur un lit, derrière un paravent, sa fille était assise en tailleur, l'air serein visiblement. Son visage portait quelques stigmates de l'accident de voiture : un large pansement ornait son front, quelques égratignures sur les joues et le nez, mais rien, heureusement, qui pouvait laisser de cicatrices permanentes sur le visage.

« Evie je … »

En s'avançant jusqu'au lit, elle découvrit une deuxième personne assise sur le lit … Son sang se glaça alors dans ses veines et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, comme étranglée par eux.

« Je … Euh … Hen … Henry ? » balbutia-t-elle

« Bonjour Regina. »

Il avait changé, était plus grand, sa voix plus grave, ses cheveux hirsutes et une mâchoire plus carrée plus adulte, mais elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, une vague de souvenirs l'envahit alors, se souvenant de la fête d'Halloween, du Noel passé, des sorties, des moments familiaux devant la télé, lovés ensemble sur le canapé …

« Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ? » Les 2 ados se regardèrent alors avant de baisser le regard « Je vous ais demandé quelque chose. »

« On … C'est le hasard. On c'est vu y'a quelques jours à une fête d'un ami commun… »

« Je vois. Et aujourd'hui, que faisiez-vous ensemble ? Et qui conduisait ? »

« C'est … C'est moi. » avoua Evelyn « Je … J'ai glissé sur une plaque de verglas … Je l'avais pas vu. Je roulais pas vite pourtant … C'est ce qui nous a sauvé d'ailleurs. La voiture a juste fait un écart et l'arrière a tapé contre un arbre. Les vitres ont explosé. La voiture est fichue, je suis désolée … »

Regina écouta le récit de sa fille avant de se précipiter sur elle et de l'enlacer. Elle avait tellement eu peur de la perdre …

« Ouh maman … Doucement. »

Regina s'écarta alors « Pardon. Ca va ? »

« La ceinture de sécurité m'a retenu, mais elle m'a dérouillé l'épaule, j'ai un bleu. Les vitres coté conducteur et passager ont explosé, on a reçu quelques éclats sur le visage mais rien de grave. Je suis désolée encore … »

« L'essentiel est que tu n'ais rien … Que vous n'ayez rien. » dit-elle en posant une main amicale sur le genou d'Henry.

« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Regina … » concéda-t-il dans un sourire

Et il disait vrai. Il n'avait pas idée de l'émotion qu'il ressentirait en revoyant la jeune femme. A son tour, pleins de souvenirs ressurgirent et l'envahirent alors. Il était vraiment heureux de la revoir, il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour sa mère.

* * *

Emma était en stress, littéralement. Elle n'avait jamais été une mère poule super protectrice avec son fils, le couvant. Mais dès qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'occulter tout autour. Quand elle entra dans le hall de l'hôpital, rien ne comptait plus que de savoir où se trouvait son fils et comment il allait.

Quand elle eut les renseignements qu'elle voulait, elle n'attendit même pas l'ascenseur et monta l'escalier menant à la chambre 31.

Elle se rua dans les couloirs, son regard vaquant de porte en porte, et quand elle vit le numéro 31 sur une porte, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de la pousser sans ménagement. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant son fils bien vivant sur le lit, souriant même. Elle s'approcha alors, prête à le sermonner autant qu'à le couvrir de baisers. Mais tandis qu'elle s'approcha, elle remarqua une deuxième personne à ses cotés sur le lit … Ainsi qu'une femme assise dans un fauteuil non loin.

Elle frissonna alors et se figea : il lui semblait que le temps s'était soudainement arrêté, plus aucun bruit, plus aucune minute en mouvement, avant de soudainement faire marche arrière, 3 ans plus tôt.

Et quand la jeune femme assise se retourna et que ses yeux noisette s'ancrèrent dans les siens, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, les mots se bousculèrent dans sa tête et le seul qui osa traverser ses lèvres, fut un mot qu'elle avait banni de son vocabulaire et de sa vie depuis des années maintenant.

« Re … Regina … »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Des retrouvailles, le revers de la médaille, des visiteurs inattendus, à la recherche de ... Dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	27. Et maintenant

**Hello hello ! Désoéle de poster si "tard" !**

**Ménage de printemps et le temsp file à une vitesse folle ! Bon bref, on se fout de ma vie, je suppsoe que vous êtes là pour lire la suite et les retrouvailles tant attendues ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Et maintenant …**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Aucun son ne sortait, si ce n'était leur respiration sourde qui s'échappait d'entre leurs lèvres. La tête d'Emma bourdonnait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus ses membres, prête à crouler sous son poids.

Elle dut se retenir au mur afin de ne pas flancher devant le regard de celle qu'elle avait fui il y avait plus de 3 ans maintenant, celle qui l'avait fait souffrir comme personne avant elle, celle qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Elle ne pensait plus jamais la voir, elle avait tant lutté pour cela.

« Emma. »

Cette voix rauque, elle l'avait presque oublié. Encore moins prononçant son propre prénom. Elle resta là, immobile, alors qu'elle mourait d'envie d'aller serrer son fils dans ses bras. Elle resta là, pétrifiée.

C'est Regina qui fit le premier pas : elle se leva de son fauteuil et se tourna complètement vers la jolie blonde, semblant aussi déboussolée et stupéfaite qu'elle. Elle nota le badge doré à sa ceinture, preuve qu'elle avait concrétisé son rêve « Emma, je … »

« Henry, viens s'il te plait. » coupa sèchement Emma en essayant d'occulter la jolie brune pour se concentrer sur son fils.

« M'man … »

« Viens, dépêche toi ! » ordonna-t-elle avec un peu plus de virulence

Henry et Evelyn échangèrent un furtif regard avant que le jeune garçon ne descende du lit et ne rejoigne sa mère en trainant les pieds. Aux cotés d'Emma, cette dernière l'encercla de son bras et le guida, sans plus de cérémonie, hors de la chambre, laissant les Mills seules.

Regina ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là : frustration, peur, tristesse, joie … Tout s'entremêlait dans sa tête et cela reflétait son état de perdition. Cet instant fut tellement rapide qu'elle se demandait encore si cela s'était vraiment passé …

Elle qui, pendant des années, avaient espéré, l'avait cherché, et la voilà maintenant qui se trouvait dans la même pièce, le même lieu, la même ville … 3 ans …

« Maman ça va ? »

Regina sortit de ses pensées alors et se tourna vers sa fille « Je … Je … » La vérité était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait. Mélange de joie, de soulagement et de tristesse. Quand Evelyn glissa sa main dans la sienne, elle frissonna alors et sortit définitivement de ses pensées.

« Allons-y. » souffla-t-elle alors.

* * *

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence lugubre. Henry savait ce qu'il risquait, il en était bien conscient … Mais il connaissait sa mère et il savait qu'en revoyant Regina, en une fraction de seconde, son cœur avait sursauté.

« Combien de temps ? » lança Emma tout en fixant devant elle

« De quoi tu par… »

« Ne me prends pas pour une débile veux-tu. »

« Depuis quelques jours. J'ai revu Evelyn a une fête et … »

« … Ne me mens pas ! »

« C'est la vérité ! Je savais pas qu'elle y serait. »

« Et vous avez décidé de nous faire encore vos plans farfelus ?! »

« Pour être franc, c'est vrai, on avait dans l'idée de vous faire vous rencontrer une nouvelle fois mais le coup de l'accident c'est totalement involontaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah parce que la caisse a glissé et que… »

« … Non. Pourquoi vous aviez cette idée en tête ? »

« … »

« Henry ? »

« Bah … Je sais pas. J'me disais que … Enfin tu vois, ça fait longtemps alors, j'me disais que … T'avais tourné la page et que tu étais prête, peut-être, à la revoir. »

« Tu t'es planté. » dit-elle froidement « Je ne suis pas prête, et je ne le serais jamais. Je n'ais jamais eu dans l'idée de la revoir, si cela avait été le cas, nous n'aurions pas déménagé. »

Henry baissa alors le regard : avait-il fait une erreur ? S'était-il trompé sur la lecture qu'il avait fait des signes ? Il s'en voulait soudainement d'avoir fait revivre cela à sa mère, en sachant combien elle avait souffert de la trahison de Regina.

Il devait se l'avouer : il avait détesté Regina dès qu'il avait appris qu'elle avait trompé sa mère, mais il devait aussi avouer que depuis Regina, sa mère avait été incapable de reprendre une vie normale, de revivre quelque chose avec quelqu'un. En définitive, Emma n'avait jamais réussi à être de nouveau pleinement heureuse depuis Regina.

Etait-il possible d'aimer et de détester une personne en même temps ?

« Je suis désolé m'man. »

Emma se détendit alors et jeta un œil vers son fils et ses bandages aux mains « L'essentiel est que tu n'ais rien. Qui conduisait ? »

« Evelyn. »

Elle frissonna en entendant son fils prononcé ce prénom qui, comme celui de sa mère, fut banni 3 années auparavant. Elle garda le silence le reste du chemin, avant de revenir chez elle.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Ouais … » dit-il sans enthousiasme « M'man je suis déso… »

« Ca suffit, je ne veux plus en parler. » coupa-t-elle sèchement « N'en parlons plus. N'en parlons plus jamais. »

« Tu vas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Comme si tu l'avais jamais revu ? »

« De préférence oui. »

« Mais c'est arrivé maman. »

« Ca suffit. »

« Y'a 3 ans, tu as coupé les ponts, tu m'as interdit de prendre contact avec Evelyn. C'était ma meilleure amie et tu m'as interdit de la revoir. » dit-il presque les larmes aux yeux

« Henry, c'était pour notre bien. »

« Non ! » Emma sursauta « C'était pour_ ton_ bien à toi. Tu m'as jamais demandé mon avis, tu m'as mis au pied du mur, j'ai pas eu le choix, j'avais 13ans. »

« Henry il le fallait … »

« Mais aujourd'hui, 3 ans ont passé, on a tous tourné la page. On pourrait repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

« Y'aura jamais plus de bonnes bases entre elle et moi. »

« … »

Se rendant compte du ton hargneux qu'elle employait avec son fils, Emma se radoucit un peu et posa sa main sur la sienne « Ecoute, vos jeux d'enfants étaient mignons … Mais c'était il y a une éternité, et vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Ce truc de nous mettre au pied du mur, c'était marrant à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui c'est … » Sa phrase resta en suspend, les mots lui manquant. Elle soupira de nouveau avant de lâcher la main de son fils « Pizza ? » dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait léger

« Tu m'empêcheras pas de garder contact avec Evelyn, pas cette fois-ci. » dit-il sur un ton déterminé avant de quitter la table pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il sortit alors son portable et envoya un message à Evie « _Alors, ça s'est passé comment de ton coté ?_ »

* * *

Regina n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le voyage ce qui était, selon Evelyn, pire qu'une bonne engueulade. Que ressentait-elle en ce moment ? Stupeur, joie ou tristesse ? Elle avait tellement envie d'en parler avec elle. Mais elle n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de réveiller la colère de sa mère. Elle se tut alors, et le chemin se termina dans un silence morbide.

Une fois chez elles, Regina s'enferma dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Evelyn la suivit alors et, accoudée au pas de la porte, bras croisés, elle la regarda avant de soupirer et de prendre son courage à 2 mains « Maman … Ca va ? »

« … »

Seul résonnaient les coups de la lame sur la planche en bois alors qu'elle coupait ses carottes. Evelyn aurait pu lâcher l'affaire, mais elle avait l'opiniâtreté de sa mère et elle insista alors « Maman ? »

« Carottes sautées, ça te va ? »

Evelyn fronça les sourcils alors avant de monter à sa hauteur et de se poster juste à ses cotés, posant sa main sur celle de sa mère « Maman. »

Regina se figea alors et se tourna vers sa fille. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Evelyn vit les yeux rougis de la belle brune « Oh Maman … »

« Evelyn, pourquoi … Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi comme ça … »

La jeune fille avait été prévenue, Henry l'avait mise en garde : sa mère allait souffrir si Emma était catégoriquement sèche avec elle, et c'est ce qui s'était passé. N'avait-elle pas été trop loin ? N'avait-elle pas été trop égoïste ?

Il était trop tard pour y penser maintenant. Elle avait 2 choix : soit continuer sur sa lancée, soit abandonner et essayer de retrouver une vie normale, si normalité il existait dans une vie.

« Maman écoute … Je sais que … »

« … Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a fait de la revoir après tout ce temps. De me rendre compte en quelques secondes que, si moi je ne l'ais pas oublié, elle, elle semble bien avoir tourné la page. Que ce qui me hante depuis 3 ans, ne semble plus l'affecter. Que si sa présence me chamboule, la mienne pour elle, la répugne encore … Non, tu ne sais rien. »

« … »

Regina soupira alors « J'ai passé 3 ans de ma vie à m'en vouloir pour ce que j'avais fait. A pleurer d'avoir perdu ma moitié. Je n'avais pas l'espoir de la revoir un jour, mais je m'accrochais à l'illusion que nous pourrions repartir sur des bases saines. Mais en quelques secondes, j'ai compris que cela ne serait jamais possible. »

« Tu crois ? »

Regina lâcha un hoquet de moquerie « N'as-tu pas vu ce regard de dédain ? Elle ne m'a pas pardonné, et ne me pardonnera certainement jamais. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Je l'ai trompé, et de la manière la plus exécrable et vil qui soit. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu lui pardonner si les choses avaient été inversées. »

« Les choses ont changé, du temps a passé depuis. »

« Le crois-tu vraiment ? » hoqueta-t-elle d'amusement « A en croire sa réaction, il semblerait que non. Elle est vraisemblablement passée à autre chose, et si ça se trouve, elle a retrouvé quelqu'un et est heureuse. »

« Non, elle n'a personne, et elle n'est pas si heureuse que ça c'est une façade. »

« Comment le sais-t… Oh, Henry. Au fait, vas-tu me dire la vérité à votre sujet ? »

« Je t'ai dis la vérité : nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une fête, ce n'était pas prévu. Ce qui était prévu c'est qu'on organise une rencontre … Mais on avait pas prévu sous cette forme là. Au fait, je suis désolée pour la voiture. »

« Peu importe, tant que tu n'as rien toi. Si je venais à te perdre toi aussi, je ne m'en remettrais pas. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice alors « Tu l'aimes toujours … »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé. Mais comme tu l'as dis, les choses ont changé, le temps est passé … Mes sentiments sont toujours là mais … Ils sont différents. »

« Je ne comprends pas : tu l'aimes toujours mais … différemment ? »

« Je l'aime comme … Un souvenir. Un souvenir inaccessible à présent, et j'ai appris à vivre avec. Je ne saurais te dire, si jamais il m'était donné de lui reparler, si je pourrais agir de la même manière. Les choses ne pourront jamais plus être pareilles. »

Evelyn soupira alors car elle savait que sa mère avait raison : peu importe si elles se retrouvaient l'une en face de l'autre, les choses ne seraient différentes …

« Je monte me changer. » lança-t-elle alors avant de monter dans sa chambre et de se poser sur son lit. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et lu le message qu'Henry venait de lui envoyer. Elle sourit alors « Pas génial. Et toi ? »

« _Pas mieux. Ca va être compliqué :/_ »

Evelyn soupira « On va y arriver tu crois ? »

« _On peut plus faire marche arrière maintenant. _»

« Elle est en pétard ? »

« _T'as pas idée. Et toi ?_ »

« Paumée. On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« _Trop tôt pour une nouvelle rencontre. Faut préparer le terrain avant._ »

« Comment ? »

« _On va devoir faire preuve de persuasion._ »

Evelyn sourit alors : cela lui avait manqué. Henry lui avait manqué. Elle répondit alors et leur discussion par messages interposés continua jusqu'à ce que Regina appelle sa fille pour manger.

Les choses devaient avancer …

* * *

3 jours étaient passés. Nous étions le 22 Décembre et jamais Regina n'avait été aussi troublée. Elle n'avait de cesse de penser aux brèves secondes durant lesquelles elle revit Emma. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle tentait de se souvenir d'un détail : ses habits, sa coiffure, ses yeux émeraude, son badge étincelant … Mais chaque jour, il lui semblait aussi qu'un détail lui échappait et que ce moment se transformait en souvenir, rejoignant la multitude qu'elle avait de la jolie blonde.

Oui, c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer : qu'Emma ne reste qu'un souvenir.

Déboussolée, et malgré ses prérogatives de rester à la maison pour les fêtes de Noel, il lui était insupportable de rester chez elle, à tourner en rond en repensant à la jolie blonde. Elle décida de revenir quelques jours supplémentaires à son bureau et c'est dans ce cocon qu'elle s'enferma … Jusqu'à ce que son interphone grésille.

« Miss Mills, un jeune garçon vous demande à l'accueil. Il dit s'appeler Henry Mills. »

« Henry Mills ? Mais c'est impossible c'est mon pè… » Elle s'arrêta net avant de sourire « Faites-le monter. »

Machinalement, elle rangea son bureau et replaça ses cheveux avant qu'une silhouette familière n'apparaisse derrière la porte vitrée. Quand cette dernière s'ouvrit, elle ne pu retenir un sourire.

« Henry. »

« Hey Regina. »

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé. Regina ne s'en était pas vraiment aperçu à l'hôpital : il était bien plus grand, les épaules carrées, une coupe de cheveux hirsute et toujours ces grands yeux émeraudes pétillants de malice, qu'il tenait de sa mère.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir … Monsieur Mills. » sourit-elle

« Ouais, je trouve que ça sonne bien non ? » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de Regina « J'avais envie de te revoir. »

« De me revoir ? »

« Ouais, on peut pas dire qu'on est vraiment eu le temps l'autre jour. Je suis désolé d'ailleurs d'avoir du partir si vite sans dire au revoir. »

« Oui ce fut … rapide. » dit-elle soudainement gênée

« Elle était en colère parce qu'elle pensait qu'on l'avait mise au pied du mur. »

« Tiens, cela me semble familier. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

« Ok, ok, j'avoue qu'on avait cette fâcheuse habitude … Mais cette fois-ci, l'accident n'était vraiment pas prévu. »

« Je l'espère. »

« Comment va Evie ? »

« Elle va. Et toi ? »

« Rien de grave. Rien qui ne puisse me faire arrêter la natation. »

« La natation ? Au lycée ? »

« Yep. Je suis plutôt bon d'ailleurs. » dit-il d'un air hautin

Regina sourit alors, elle n'avait fait attention à quel point, en grandissant, il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Elle perdit son sourire quand elle se redressa « Que fais-tu ici ? Ta mère est au courant ? »

« Nope, elle ne sait rien. »

« J'imagine bien pourquoi. »

« Elle … Elle est pas comme tu crois. Elle a changé, beaucoup changé. »

« Je sais. Mais son aversion pour moi, elle, n'a pas changé. Elle me déteste toujours autant, et je ne peux la blâmer, même si j'avais pensé qu'avec le temps, sa colère se serait un peu estompée. »

« Mouais … Ca l'a jamais été. »

« … »

« A vrai dire, je pensais qu'elle avait ses raisons de te haïr. Tu l'as trompé après tout. Mais ensuite … Je sais pas … Je trouvais ça excessif. »

« Excessif ? »

« Bah qu'elle t'en veuille les premiers mois ok, mais 3 ans après, sa rancune est encore tenace … Tu sais ce qu'on dit : de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. J'me demande si y'a pas quelque chose d'autre derrière. Je veux dire : que ce soit de la haine ou de l'amour, ça reste un sentiment très fort … Bien trop fort pour une personne dont on prétend se foutre royalement. »

« Langage. » lança-t-elle machinalement avant de se reprendre « Pardon, j'oublie que tu n'es plus ce jeune garçon … Tu es un jeune homme maintenant. » sourit-elle

« Mais t'as raison, ma mère m'aurait fout… fichu une claque derrière le crâne pour ça. » dit-il dans un clin d'œil « Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que tu alimentes en elle encore pas mal de truc. Pas que de la haine, mais des sentiments très forts. Quand on veut plus penser à une personne, quand on veut la sortir de sa vie, on devrait plus ressentir de telles choses après si longtemps. C'est juste … Mon point de vue. »

« Henry c'est gentil mais … Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en venant ici mais … C'est fini entre nous. J'ai fait une erreur, une grave erreur. Je l'ai perdu et j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre. Encore maintenant je … Non rien. »

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé, du moins dans les grandes lignes, mais je sais aussi que ma mère n'a pas vraiment passé le cap, malgré 3 ans. Je vis avec elle, j'ai pu voir les dégâts de votre rupture et le fait que, même si elle s'en cache bien aujourd'hui, elle y pense toujours encore. Elle aussi, elle a fait des trucs ces dernières années … Des trucs qui me prouvent qu'elle t'a pas oublié. »

« Henry … »

« Ecoute. Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais … J'me dis que toute cette histoire, la vôtre, la notre à nous 4, toute ça n'a jamais été le fruit du hasard. Y'a des choses qui arrivent et qui prennent sens par la suite : notre rencontre à Evie et moi, puis la votre. Votre rupture et maintenant le fait qu'Evie et moi on se soit retrouvés. »

Ces paroles étaient familières aux oreilles de Regina. Elle se souvenait de cette discussion avec la jeune femme sur un banc en face du Rockfeller Center. Cette discussion où Emma lui expliquait qu'il n'y avait pas de hasard mais certainement une chose qui faisait que ce qui devait arriver arrivait pour une bonne raison. Elle sourit alors « Peut-être … Mais les choses sont … »

« … Les choses peuvent changer si on s'en donne les moyens. C'est clair qu'en restant chacune de votre coté … »

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est elle qui s'est enfuie du jour au lendemain pour je-ne-sais quelle ville ?! »

« Boston. »

« Pardon ? »

« On a atterri à Boston. » Regina baissa alors le regard : à peine à 4h de route de chez elle … Elle qui pensait qu'ils avaient pris la route pour traverser le pays « Ouais, moi aussi je pensais qu'on irait plus loin vu l'état dans lequel était ma mère … Mais je crois qu'elle était fatiguée, épuisée tant moralement que physiquement. Alors on s'est arrêté là. Avec nos économies, on a vécu un moment tranquille. Et puis ma mère a voulu reprendre ses cours et moi j'ai été au collège la rentrée suivante. »

« Elle a réussi à ce que j'ai pu voir. »

« Ouais. Elle veut bosser dans le département de l'enfance, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Pour l'instant, elle est surtout dans un bureau. »

« Je vois. Si elle est heureuse. »

« Ca l'occupe. » dit-il sans ardeur « Ca l'a aidé à passer des étapes. »

« Et toi alors, parle-moi de toi : les cours, les loisirs … les filles ? »

Henry sourit alors, de ce sourire qu'il tenait tant de sa mère « Les cours ça va, j'ai pas à me plaindre. Les loisirs … Comme tu as du t'en douter : je suis dans l'équipe de natation du lycée, je me débrouille. C'est un sport qui me permet de penser à autre chose, d'évacuer. »

« Je comprends. »

« Et les filles … Ma foi, j'ai pas à me plaindre. Je tiens de ma mère ce charme inénarrable et irrésistible qui plait aux filles. »

« Je ne peux dire le contraire. » sourit-elle nostalgiquement.

« Tu l'aimes encore … » Henry répondit à son sourire alors

« Henry … Je … C'est compliqué. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié mais … Il s'est passé des choses, il s'est passé 3 ans. Tu ne sais pas tout. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ? »

« Je sais pour … Elle. »

Le visage de Regina se ferma soudainement, elle baissa le regard, sentant soudainement un vague de culpabilité l'envahir

« C'est ok, je comprends hein … Après tout, 3 ans ont passé. »

« Ca … Ca s'est fait … Comme ça. »

« C'est la vie … Ma mère a aussi … Enfin elle a … »

« J'imagine oui. » dit-elle en frissonnant, imaginant Emma avec d'autres

« C'est juste que, comme je t'ai dis : elle est passée par pleins de stade pour t'oublier, et ce stade là … »

« Henry, peu importe, elle ne me doit rien, plus rien. Et moi non plus. Nous avons chacune nos vies à présent. » Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres alors « Henry … »

« Je sais. Je peux pas rester longtemps. »

« Il est certainement inutile que je me presse de rentrer n'est-ce pas. Je suppose que si tu es là, je n'ai pas besoin de me poser la question de savoir où se trouve ma fille. » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil

Henry haussa les épaules, un air coupable sur le visage « Ah … »

« Tu peux le dire. »

* * *

« Hey Em' ! »

La jolie blonde revenait de perquisition où elle avait inspecté avec Graham l'une des dernières bijouteries cambriolées. La tête dans un étau, elle était fatiguée et n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez elle. Prête à expédier en vitesse son rapport, elle grogna lorsque Smith l'interpela « Hm quoi ? »

« Y'a quelqu'un qui t'attends dans ton bureau. »

« Quelqu'un ? »

« Ouais une gamine … Pas mal d'ailleurs ! »

Emma fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre à pas pressés à son bureau. De dos, elle nota de longs cheveux bruns, aux belles anglaises. Curieuse, elle fit le tour de son bureau et lorsqu'elle discerna le visage du visiteur, elle frissonna avant de sentir un souffle glacial s'enrouler autour d'elle.

« Ev… Evelyn ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comme tu … »

« Henry m'a dit ce que tu faisais à présent. Y'a pas 36 postes de police avec un agent répondant au nom de Swan. »

« Mouais, petite maline. » souffla Emma en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil « Tu permets, j'ai des trucs à faire. » lança-t-elle en allumant son ordi

« Mais fais donc, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Emma haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher sur le coté « Et puis comment t'es arrivée jusqu'ici ? »

« J'ai une voiture. » lança Evelyn sur un ton légèrement vexée

« Ah oui c'est vrai … Je me rappelle de ce que je devais offrir à Henry pour ses 16 ans. » lança ironiquement la jolie blonde qui se replongea dans l'écriture de son rapport.

Evelyn savait la jeune femme butée. Elle savait aussi que la tâche serait rude : Emma avait quitté sa mère dans un état de colère si avancé qu'elle avait fui la ville du jour au lendemain. Evelyn savait que la plus dure à convaincre serait Emma.

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Comme je t'ai dis, je suis occupée et … »

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais. »

Cette déclaration tomba comme une chape de plomb sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Car même si elle haïssait Regina pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il était indéniable qu'elle avait aussi des liens avec Evelyn et que cette dernière n'avait rien demandé le jour où elle avait disparu avec son fils, leur arrachant l'amitié qu'ils avaient construit ensemble.

Ses doigts restèrent figés sur son clavier, incapable de taper plus de mots. Elle déglutit alors et soupira. Elle se détourna à contre cœur de son écran pour faire rouler son fauteuil jusque devant Evelyn « Ecoute je … » Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de d'Evelyn et toute colère s'envola. Soudain, des flashback de sa vie passée avec Regina et Evelyn émergèrent : ces moments chez les Mills où ils partageaient une soirée devant la télé, ces batailles de neige difficilement gagnées face à 2 ados hargneux, leur seule et unique Noel où les yeux d'Evelyn s'émerveillèrent des présents sous le sapin … Oui, tout cela lui revint en mémoire, comme si elle les avait oublié.

« … A moi aussi Evelyn. A moi aussi tu m'as manqué. » soupira-t-elle

Evelyn, rassurée, lui sourit alors « Ca m'a fait bizarre de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi. Au fait, comment vas-tu ? Henry m'a expliqué pour l'accident … je veux dire plus en détail. »

« Quelques bleus, mais je suis solide, ça va. Et Henry ? »

« Pareil. »

Un petit silence s'installa alors avant qu'Evelyn ne reprenne la parole « Elle … Tu lui as manq… »

« Stop. Evelyn stop. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. » Evelyn baissa le regard alors « Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en faisant irruption comme ça dans nos vies mais … C'est fini. Tout est fini depuis 3 ans maintenant. J'ai pas l'habitude de revenir en arrière. Je vais de l'avant, je l'ai toujours fais. Et quoi qu'ait été notre relation à ta mère et à moi, c'est fini. C'était une parenthèse, une courte et intense parenthèse, mais comme beaucoup d'histoires, celle-ci est terminée. »

« J'en suis pas si sûre. » déclara avec aplomb Evelyn « Ma mère ne t'a jamais oublié, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime encore et que c'est réciproque ! Sinon pourquoi ne jamais avoir retrouvé l'amour ? »

« Je suis au courant. » lança d'un ton neutre Emma

« Au courant ? »

« Pour elle. Pour cette … Molly. »

Evelyn se crispa alors « Mais co… Comment ? »

« J'ai eu beau vouloir éviter ta mère, les journaux me l'ont rappelé à son bon souvenir. J'ai vu la Une. »

« … »

« C'est après ça que j'ai décidé de ne plus regarder les journaux. J'ai fais en sorte … De la sortir de ma vie, définitivement. »

« Molly est … »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux plus. Ta mère à retrouver un équilibre, j'ai fais pareil de mon coté. Tant mieux si elle est heureuse aujourd'hui, mais ça ne me regarde plus. »

Evelyn fronça alors méchamment les sourcils « Ca a tout à voir avec toi au contraire ! Elle n'est pas heureuse, elle prétend l'être, mais elle ne trompe qu'elle. »

« … »

« Même avec elle. Elle … Elle a tout pour être heureuse mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle me ment sans cesse sur son bien être, mais je ne suis ni aveugle, ni sourde : j'entends ses sanglots parfois la nuit, je vois parfois des sourires de façade fondre comme neige au soleil dès que les gens détournent le regard. Je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle aimerait être pleinement heureuse, mais je sais moi qu'elle ne l'est pas vraiment. Pourtant, elle a tout pour l'être, mais je sais, malgré ce qu'elle dit, qu'elle n'est pas complète, qu'il lui manque quelque chose. »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis. »

« Si au contraire : elle ne t'a jamais oublié, elle n'a jamais survécu. »

« Et cette Molly alors ? »

Evelyn soupira alors « Il ya des choses à propos d'elle que tu ignores. Des choses importantes que tu dois savoir avant de juger ma mère. »

« Je m'en fiche Evelyn, c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. C'est du passé tout ça. »

« Pas quand tu ne connais pas tous les paramètres. Quand tu les sauras, alors tu aviseras. Mais en attendant … Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire. »

« Si je te dis non, tu parlerais quand même je me trompe ? »

« Je suis une Mills. » dit-elle fièrement

Emma soupira alors et laissa Evelyn faire son récit.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que s'apprêtait à lui dire Evelyn. Et au fil du récit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Qu'était-ce ? Un sentiment nostalgique qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Emma sentit son corps se dérober, le sol s'écrouler … Jamais elle n'aurait cru tout cela.

Et tout ce qu'elle pensait acquis fut remis en question, tout ce qu'elle pensait de Regina. Etait-elle prête pour autant à lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ? De revenir vers elle ? Non, il en était hors de question, et pourtant, à mesure qu'Evelyn lui parlait, Emma sentit quelque chose poindre en elle.

« Voilà, tu sais tout. Ou presque. » Evelyn resta après son laïus, silencieuse, fixant la jolie blonde qui semblait perdue « Je ne te demande pas clémence pour elle, mais je voulais simplement que tu es toutes les cartes en main à présent. Je ne voulais pas que tu la juges sur des faits dont tu ne connaissais que la demie nature. »

« Je … Oui c'est … particulier. »

Evelyn se leva alors « Je vais rentrer, merci de m'avoir écouté. Tu connais notre adresse au cas où. »

« Evelyn. »

« Hm ? »

« Elle sait que tu es là ? »

« Je crois qu'elle s'en doute. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ton fils est en ce moment avec elle. » lui sourit Emma qui leva les yeux au ciel : évidemment.

* * *

Bien évidemment, le retour des ados à leur domicile respectif fut attendu d'un coté comme de l'autre. Regina n'avait pas fait d'esclandre, ni de scène. Elle avait sagement attendu que sa fille revienne. Elle l'attendit dans le salon, un verre de Scotch à la main.

Quand Evelyn rentra, tardivement, elle savait qu'elle ne couperait pas à une discussion sérieuse avec sa mère « Tu es rentrée. » lança simplement Regina, qui faisait tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre.

« Hm … Oui, désolée. »

« Vraiment ? »

Evelyn baissa le regard alors et posa son sac avant de rejoindre sa mère sur le canapé « Tu sais ? »

« Evidemment. A la minute où j'ai vu Henry à mon bureau. » Evelyn déglutit difficilement alors « Je suppose que vous avez mis cela en place d'un commun accord. »

« Comme à la belle époque. » lança Evelyn en s'essayant à un ton léger.

« Très drôle. Je suppose que tu reviens donc de Boston. »

« Exact. »

« Tu … Tu l'as vu ? »

Evelyn lui sourit alors avant de jeter un œil au porte manteau « Molly est déjà là ? » Regina opina

« Elle est dans la cuisine. »

« Il va falloir lui dire. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« La dernière fois que tu as dis ça, c'était à propos de Robin et regarde où ça t'a mené. »

« Les choses sont différentes ici, tu le sais. Cet amalgame n'est pas à propos. »

« Ouais enfin si j'étais toi, je couperais court à ça. Quand tu reverras Emma, tu seras bien obligée de lui en parler. »

« Parce que je vais revoir Emma ?! » gloussa Regina d'amusement

« Oh oui. Et plus vite que tu ne le penses. » sourit la jeune fille « Bon, je monte. »

« Le diner est prêt. »

« J'en ais pas pour longtemps. »

Elle monta les marches la menant à sa chambre et s'enferma avant de sortir son téléphone, comme elle le faisait tous les soirs depuis qu'elle avait revu Henry à cette fête.

« Alors ? »

« _Bah c'était assez facile. Ta mère n'a pas été longue à convaincre_. »

« Au contraire de la tienne –' »

« _T'as réussi ?_ »

« J'ai du y aller un peu fort mais c'était la seule solution. »

« _Tu penses que ça suffira à la faire venir ?_ »

« Si c'est pas suffisant, j'ai un filet de sécurité, au cas où. »

« _Lequel ?_ »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Puis elle sourit avant de fermer son téléphone et de prendre son sac. Elle fouilla dedans et en sortit ce qu'il ressemblait à un petit porte feuille en cuir marron. Quand elle l'ouvrit, un large sourire naquit sur son visage, fière d'elle. Dans l'étui en cuir, une plaque dorée aux insignes de la police de Boston.

* * *

« Et merde ! »

Emma avait retourné la maison de fond en comble. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle avait croisé Evelyn la veille, elle n'avait plus les idées claires. Elle n'avait pas dormi sereinement et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous depuis son réveil.

Henry la regardait s'agiter, tourner en rond, retourner leur appartement. Il dissimula avec difficulté un sourire moqueur avant de plonger son nez dans son chocolat lorsque sa mère se tourna vers lui, poings sur les hanches « C'est dingue ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ais foutu ?! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« De ma plaque ! Elle est toujours à ma ceinture d'habitude. Et ce matin je la trouve plus ! »

« Ou tu l'as mise hier soir en rentrant ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Si je le savais, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à la chercher vois-tu ! Je sais pas moi … Je fais plus gaffe … C'est machinale ! »

« Tu devrais faire le parcours à l'envers, ça se trouve tu l'as oublié au bureau. »

« Pas possible je te dis. Elle est toujours accrochée à ma ceinture. Et je suis persuadée de ne pas m'être mise en culotte au bureau. »

Henry gloussa « Elle est pas bien loin … »

« Je l'avais hier, j'en suis sûre, en rentrant à mon bureau. Je m'en souviens parce qu'Evelyn m'a fais une remarque dessus. Je l'ai enlevé pour … » Elle se figea alors et laissa échapper un rire nerveux en se frappant le front « Quelle idiote … » soupira-t-elle

« Quoi ? Tu te souviens ? »

Emma fixa son fils alors « Oh oui je me souviens … Et j'imagine que toi aussi. »

Henry haussa les sourcils en guise d'incompréhension « Je vois pas de quoi tu par… »

« Mais bien sur : comme par hasard vous vous retrouvez dans une soirée. Comme par hasard quelques jours plus tard, vous avez un accident ensemble. Et comme par hasard toujours, je retrouve Evie à mon bureau dont elle a eu l'adresse on-ne-sait comment … Et finalement, toujours par hasard, le lendemain de son passage, je ne retrouve plus ma plaque. Beaucoup de hasards n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Si tu le dis. Ou alors, t'es seulement tête en l'air et … »

« Oh cher monsieur Swan, vous avez beau avoir 16 ans maintenant, rien ne m'empêcherait de vous mettre mon pied aux fesses ! »

Henry la fixa alors et soupira « Va falloir que tu ailles la chercher maintenant. » dit-il en esquissant un sourire convenu

« Hors de question ! »

« Mais tu peux plus bosser si t'as plus ta plaque. »

« J'en demanderais une autre. »

« Les délais sont longs et en plus tu passerais pour une débutant si tu disais que tu l'as perdu ou que tu te l'ais faite voler. »

« C'est hors de question tu m'entends. Je préférerais mille fois passer pour une débile auprès de mes collègues que de retourner là-bas. »

« M'man … »

« Non ! Un point c'est tout ! »

Et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. »

* * *

« Chinois ! »

« Non. »

« Pizza. »

« Certainement pas. »

« Fast food ! »

« Grand Dieu hors de question ! »

« C'est pas juste ! »

« Cesse de faire l'enfant. Nous fêterons Noel comme nous l'avons toujours fait. »

« Mais ça craint le foie gras, le saumon et autre crevettes ! On pourrait changer pour une fois. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer « Molly a une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

A cette remarque, Evelyn fronça le nez et détourna le regard « N'importe quoi … »

Puis on sonna à la porte et Regina se défit de son tablier « Nous en reparlerons. »

Amusée, un sourire sur le visage, elle alla ouvrir et soudain, son cœur s'arrêta, ses lèvres figées dans ce sourire … Sourire qu'elle ne pensait plus avoir devant cette personne. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, le manque de salive assécha sa gorge, sa main était agrippée à la poignée de la porte.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, et au prix d'un courage immense qu'elle parvint à sortir un son … Comme un écho qui résonna dans son crane

« Emma. »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Retour à l'envoyeur, une rencontre inattendue, premières impressions, un accident, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ... Dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	28. Premier Pas

**Hello les loulous, whart's up ? Les beaux jours arrivent, c'est cool non !**

**Bon bref, encore un bel accueil pour la suite précédente. Voici que le SQ revient en force ici!**

**Ah oui et nous accueillons un nouveau personnage, que certains attendent déjà. **

**Bienvenue donc à Molly ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Premiers pas**

Regina resta interdite quelques secondes devant sa porte avant de bredouiller ce qu'il ressemblait à un « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là » mais qui se transforma en un souffle qui mourut à la frontière de ses lèvres.

Emma affichait un regard froid, quasi indifférent lorsque Regina ouvrit. Pourtant, si elle avait été un tant soit peu honnête avec elle-même, Emma aurait avoué que revenir à New-York, se retrouver sur Miflin Street, devant Regina … Tout cela lui procura une petite pointe nostalgique.

« Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'Evelyn est ici ? »

« Ev… Evelyn ? » Regina ne s'attendait pas à ce que les premiers mots qu'Emma puisse prononcer en revenant ici au bout de 3 ans soient dédiés à sa fille « Elle. Oui elle est là. » Elle fit 2 pas en arrière, tout en gardant sa main sur la poignée « Evie ! Evie, c'est pour toi ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas résonnèrent et Evie fit son apparition. Elle se figea en voyant Emma sur le pas de la porte « Oh oh … » dit-elle en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents d'un air mal à l'aise

Emma la fixa alors « Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? » La jeune fille opina « Tu peux aller me la chercher s'il te plait ? »

Sans un mot la jeune fille passa devant sa mère et monta l'imposant escalier. Regina haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner vers Emma « Je peux avoir une explication. »

« Ta fille t'expliquera. »

« Tu ne veux pas entrer ? »

« Je préfère pas non. »

« Emma, il fait froid, et je n'ai guère l'intention de perdre de la chaleur en laissant ouvert. »

Emma hésita quelques secondes avant de soupirer et d'entrer. L'odeur de la cannelle envahit de suite ses narines. Les lieux n'avaient pas changé à quelques détails près. Regina était là, juste en face d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. De toute manière, avait-elle vraiment l'intention d'interagir avec elle ?!

Puis, soudain, des petits pas rapides se firent entendre venant du salon et une petite voix s'éleva de derrière Emma « Maman … Le dessin nimé il est fini. »

La jolie blonde se retourna alors et fit face à une petite fille dont les cheveux bruns rappelaient ceux d'Evelyn.

« Oh chérie je … On dit dessin animé. » Regina accourut près de la petite avant de la prendre dans ses bras

« Animé. C'est qui ? » pointa du doigt la petite

« C'est … »

« Je suis Emma. Et toi ? » lança la jeune femme, feignant une relative décontraction

« Molly. » lança la petite dans un timide sourire

« Ok chérie, je vais te mettre un nouveau film. Tu m'excuses ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Emma qui opina alors.

Regina ne revient que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Emma n'avait pas bougé. Elle nota l'air passablement gênée de la jolie brune. Que devait-elle dire ou faire ? Avait-elle le droit de poser des questions …

« C'est … sa fille ? »

Regina tiqua au mot « sa » avant de sourire faiblement « Oui. »

« Je vois … » soupira presque de dégout la jolie blonde

« Il ne sait rien. »

Emma s'étonna alors « Vraiment ? Comment ? Parce que moi je savais. »

Regina leva le regard alors et fixa Emma « Tu … Tu savais ? » balbutia-t-elle de surprise

« Les choux gras de la presse people n'épargne personne. Quand j'ai vu des photos de toi en ville avec une poussette … J'ai compris. Depuis j'ai essayé de ne plus m'y attarder. »

« … »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses, sachant pertinemment que quoiqu'Evie ait à chercher dans sa chambre, elle avait du le trouver il y a bien longtemps. Emma ne savait pas où regarder tandis que Regina n'osait même pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Je … Il s'est passé certaines choses et … »

« Peu importe, ça ne me regarde pas. » coupa sèchement Emma

« Maman ? C'est la dame de la photo ? »

Regina frissonna alors quand elle vit que la petite fille s'était échappée du salon une nouvelle fois « Molly ! » Elle l'attrapa et la posa sur ses hanches avant que la petite ne repointe du doigt Emma

« Ci elle m'an ? »

« Elle ? » questionna Emma, curieuse « Quelle photo ? »

« La photo dans sa ch… »

« Molly, il est tard ! » la coupa maladroitement la jolie brune « Pourquoi ne finis-tu pas ton dessin animé avant de manger ? »

La petite fit une moue boudeuse et descendit des bras de sa mère pour rejoindre, le pas trainant, le salon.

« Quelle photo ? » lança Emma

« Je … Peu importe. Je vais voir où en est Evelyn. »

Et sans possibilité de rétorquer, Regina disparut en haut des escaliers. Emma resta quelques secondes seule avant d'entendre quelques rires venant du salon. Poussée par la curiosité, elle fit quelques pas avant de trouver la petite Molly assise en tailleur sur le canapé, happée par un dessin animé, tenant dans ses bras un immense lapin gris et rose. Emma sourit faiblement à cette scène et s'approcha alors. Quand la petite entendit les boots sur le parquet, elle fit volte face et son visage se radoucit à la vue de la jolie blonde.

« Tu veux t'assir ? »

Emma lâcha un hoquet amusé « Avec plaisir. »

Silencieusement, elles regardèrent quelques secondes le dessin animé avant que la curiosité d'Emma ne prenne le dessus « Je suis la dame de la photo alors ? »

« Oui ! » lança-t-elle d'un large sourire, rappelant furieusement celui de sa mère

« Et elle est où cette photo ? »

« Dans la chambre de m'an. »

« Oh … »

« Voui … Toutes les 2 dessus. T'es son amie ? »

Emma ne pu que sourire à ces propos enfantins, comme s'il était si aisé de faire ami avec quelqu'un. Sa première réponse aurait été trop cinglante, alors elle nuança ses propos en donnant une réponse plus simple « Nous nous connaissons. »

« Oh … De l'école ? »

Elle ne pu s'en empêcher : elle gloussa, amusée « Non pas de l'école … Enfin pas la notre. » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'à l'attention de la petite fille

« Huh ? »

« Non rien. »

« Tu veux un choucoulat ? » lança la petite en lui tendant un carré de chocolat

« Volontiers, merci. » Elles échangèrent un sourire alors « Il est joli ton lapin. »

« C'est mon doudou. I s'appelle Ben. »

« Ben ? »

« Voui. »

« Il est très beau. »

« Marchi ! » lança extatique la petite, tenant fièrement son lapin.

Emma pouvait discerner quelques traits communs avec Regina : les cheveux, le nez ou encore le sourire, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup de traits de son père, notamment la couleur de ses yeux vert clair, le menton et de petites fossettes de part et d'autre de ses joues, totalement craquantes.

« Emma ? »

La jolie blonde sursauta presque en entendant la voix de Regina prononcer son prénom. Elle se leva rapidement du canapé pour se rendre compte que Regina tenait sa plaque dans les mains. Elle la rejoignit « C'est ceci ? »

« Exact. »

« Elle n'ose pas descendre je pense. »

« J'imagine. »

Quelques secondes de flottement passèrent avant qu'Emma ne jette un furtif coup d'œil vers la petite, captivée de nouveau par son dessin animé, avant de se retourner vers Regina « Bon, je vais y aller. »

Regina aurait voulu la retenir, lui demander de rester. Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait peur du refus. Elle savait qu'Emma aurait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas vouloir s'attarder ici. Alors elle opina et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Et avant qu'Emma ne parte, son regard fut attiré par le collier que portait la jolie brune : ce n'était pas n'importe quel collier, c'était celui qu'elle lui avait offert à Noel à une différence près : il y avait un autre pendentif en plus de celui existant … Non, pas un pendentif mais … Une bague. Et pas n'importe quelle bague : celle que Regina lui avait offert à la St Valentin et qu'Emma avait abandonné dans son appartement vide à son intention.

Elle l'avait gardé. Mieux que ça, elle la portait, semble-t-il, tous les jours. Emma frissonna alors en se remémorant le jour de son départ, où tout son appartement était vide de ses affaires et que son fils attendait dans la voiture.

Ce moment où elle enleva la bague de son doigt, et tous les souvenirs attenants, pour la mettre dans cette enveloppe nue de la quelconque explication. Ce moment où elle ferma la porte et qu'elle confia l'enveloppe à la voisine avec pour seule instruction de la remettre à une femme jeune brune répondant au nom de Regina Mills, car elle le savait : Regina finirait par venir ici. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle avait rompu tout contact avec elle, que son répondeur encaissait message sur message de la belle brune, sans parler des messages de supplications. Non, Emma avait pris la bonne décision : rester dans cette ville où chaque panneau publicitaire lui rappelait l'emprise qu'avait Regina dans cette ville.

Elle semblait étouffer dans cette ville malgré sa taille, elle semblait être prisonnière de cette femme à qui elle avait tout donné et qui lui avait repris absolument tout de sa confiance en soi à son amour. Elle était blessée au plus profond d'elle-même et elle ne supportait plus de se retrouvait en position de faiblesse. Elle avait été trompée et par la personne qu'elle ne pensait absolument pas l'être. Sa déception et colère étaient à la hauteur de l'amour et l'espoir qu'elle avait porté à cette relation.

Et revoir Regina aujourd'hui, après 3 ans et demi, c'était un choc. Emma se rendait compte à quel point la jolie brune avait compté pour elle, mais aussi à quel point elle lui avait fait du mal. Et même si aujourd'hui elle était passée à autre chose, il était indéniable que Regina tiendrait dans sa vie une place prépondérante, même négative.

Et c'est sans un regard, sans même un au revoir, qu'Emma s'éloigna et remonta en voiture. Regina resta là, prostrée. Elle avait rêvé parfois leurs retrouvailles, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela se produirait. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle verrait sa fille parler avec Emma, non une telle scène était inenvisageable jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voit toutes les 2 assises sur ce canapé, parlant de Ben le lapin préféré de Molly.

« Elle est partie la dame ? » Regina sourit faiblement avant de se retourner vers sa fille. Elle se pencha et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'étreindre « Tu me sers … » chouina la petite

« Pardon mon cœur. On va bientôt manger, veux-tu ? »

« Voui … La dame elle est jolie … »

« Je sais. » sourit Regina qui devait bien reconnaitre qu'Emma était resplendissante et épanouie dan son nouvel environnement : oui, il semblait qu'Emma avait retrouvé un certain équilibre entre une nouvelle ville, un nouveau job et peut-être même de nouvelles personnes dans sa vie … Oui, Emma avait su tourner la page tandis qu'elle ne vivait que dans le regret et la peine de ce jour funeste.

Et pourtant, malgré les photos gardées jalousement dans sa chambre, la chaine et la bague autour de son cou, elle ne regrettait qu'à moitié : Molly, qui était pourtant l'incarnation directe de sa trahison, avait été là. Car sans elle, il était certain qu'elle aurait sombré, même avec l'aide d'Evelyn.

« Maman, elle est partie ? » lança Evie en descendant les marches

« Oui. »

« Oh … »

« Nous aurons une petite discussion plus tard. En attendant, c'est l'heure de manger. »

« Et dans 3 dodos le père Noel y vient ! » s'enthousiasma la petite.

« Oui chérie. Evie, tu peux t'en occuper un moment ? »

« Bien sur. Allez, viens là microbe ! »

« Chui pas un microbe ! »

« Non, t'es pire, t'es une crapule ! »

Molly donna la main à sa sœur qui la conduisit dans la cuisine, tandis que Regina remonta dans sa chambre. Elle se jugea dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, passant son doigt sur la bague d'Emma avant d'ouvrir un des tiroirs et d'en sortir un tas de photos, photos prisent lors de leurs 3 mois de vie commune : pendant Noel, les soirées bowling, les premiers ensemble sur la glace du Rockfeller Center, leurs picnic à Central Park ou encore leur douce soirée de la Saint Valentin. Un temps qui lui semblait aussi lointain que proche. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'elle sentait encore l'odeur du parfum de la jolie blonde flotter dans sa chambre, qu'elle apercevait son reflet dans un miroir, qu'elle distinguait sa silhouette au coin de son regard. Elle pensait avoir perdu la tête mainte et mainte fois.

Heureusement sa fille avait été un soutien crucial, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne sa grossesse, dans des circonstances difficiles, et qu'elle mette entre parenthèse pour un temps, ses peines et ses angoisses pour le bien de sa grossesse et du bébé à venir.

Mais qu'il fut difficile d'accepter sa condition, encore plus lorsqu'on savait dans quel état elle était en cette nuit funèbre. Molly ne saurait jamais que sa mère s'était donnée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait plus, ivre de colère et de frustration d'avoir peut-être perdu Emma … Emma qu'elle perdit de toute manière quelques jours plus tard.

Quel beau gâchis ! Quelle belle erreur ! Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, quand elle regardait les photos d'elle et ses 2 filles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : elle aimait Molly. Cette petite n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait pas demandé à ce que sa mère se conduise comme une parfaite idiote et son père comme un parfait salaud. Aucun des deux ne pensait alors que de cette nuit, dans cette voiture, sur cette banquette arrière, naitrait un petit être qui ne demanderait qu'amour et tendresse.

Pourtant, qu'il avait été dur à Regina de ne pas penser à cette nuit-là en voyant Molly. Qu'il avait été dur de ne pas se sentir coupable de tenir dans ses bras le fruit d'une erreur irréfléchie. Molly n'était pas née de l'amour de ses parents, mais ça, elle ne le saurait jamais …

C'était bien pire à présent car en grandissant, Molly ressemblait de plus en plus à son père et ce sentiment de culpabilité grandissait en Regina.

« Maman ? »

La jeune femme sursauta avant de ranger précipitamment les photos dans le tiroir et se retourner « Oui ? »

« On t'attend. Je crois que Molly est en train d'attaquer la table avec les dents. »

« J'arrive. » sourit faiblement Regina

« Ca va ? »

« Ca va. C'est … Difficile. »

« Elle a vu Molly ? »

« Oui. Elle … Elle a compris. »

« … »

« Allons manger. » soupira Regina

* * *

Emma rentra cette nuit-là assez tard. Pourtant son fils était allongé sur le canapé, zappant nonchalamment. Quand il entendit le cliquetis des clés dans la serrure, il se redressa rapidement et jaugea le visage de sa mère : était-elle contrariée ? En colère ? Pensive ?

« Ca va m'man ? »

« Epuisée … Un monde sur la route. »

« On est la veille de la veille de Noel … » dit-il comme un constat « Alors … Tu l'as vu ? »

Emma se laissa tomber dans le canapé en grognant et en décapsulant une bouteille de Dr Pepper « A ton avis … Tu remercieras Evie pour la subtilisation de mon insigne. Tu lui diras aussi que je l'embarque pas pour vol cette fois-ci mais qu'elle n'essaie pas de refaire un coup pareil. »

« Promis. » dit-il en souriant « Alors … Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Je t'ai dis oui ! »

« Non pas elle … »

Emma écarquilla les yeux avant de fixer son fils « Tu savais ? Pfff Evidemment que tu savais … »

« Evelyn m'a dit ouais … Mais j'ai vu aussi ces magazines … »

« Oh. »

« Ouais. C'est nul mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je connaissais juste pas toute l'histoire encore, enfin pas avant qu'Evelyn me la raconte. »

« A moi aussi. »

« Ah ? Et alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

« J'ai rien à dire là-dessus, ça me regarde pas. »

« Elle a souffert tu sais. »

Emma laissa échapper un hoquet amusé « Ah oui ? Parce que moi j'ai pas souffert peut-être ?! Tu m'as entendu pleurer durant des nuits entières ? Tu m'as pas suivi dans cette course folle pour que je m'éloigne d'elle tant l'idée de respirer le même air m'était insupportable ? »

« Je sais. Je sais tout ça. Mais moi j'te parle de la douleur qu'elle a du ressentir quand … »

« … Peu importe ! » le coupa-t-elle « Ca ne me regarde plus, et toi non plus. Notre vie est ici. Et sauf énorme quiproquo, je ne serais jamais amenée à la revoir ! »

Henry soupira alors et resta bras croisés, muet jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne sa chambre une heure plus tard. Aucun des deux ne savait encore qu'ils seraient amenés à revoir les Mills … Aucune ne le savait.

* * *

« On doit vraiment sortir toutes les 3 ? Pas besoin de moi pour faire des courses ! »

« J'ai besoin de toi parce que demain est la veille de Noel et que je n'ai que deux bras. »

« Si tu n'avais pas voulu bosser jusqu'à hier, tu n'aurais pas été pressée aujourd'hui. »

« Silence. Et surveille ton ton jeune fille. »

« Et puis t'as vu toute cette neige ! C'est dangereux. »

« Nous roulerons en sécurité, et je n'ai pas le choix, sinon nous ne changerons rien d'autres que des pancakes pour Noel. »

« Ouais, pancakes ! » s'écria la petite brunette alors que sa mère la plaçait dans le siège auto

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

« Si ! » s'amusa Molly, dont le sourire communicatif fit sourire, à son tour, sa mère

« Allez monte Evie. Plus vite nous partons, plus vite nous serons rentrées. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant d'accepter et de monter en voiture.

* * *

Les choses s'étaient passées si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire un mot. Des centaines d'images se bousculaient à présent dans sa tête : la neige, la route, Molly chantant une comptine, Regina récitant les courses à faire et Evelyn qui s'amusait à dessiner des nuages avec la buée des vitres … Puis soudain un bruit, un klaxon, des roues qui patinent sur la neige, de la taule froissée … Et le noir complet.

* * *

« MAMAN ! »

Emma sursauta en entendant son fils hurler dans l'appartement « Quoi ? Quoi ? Henry ! » En voyant son fils débouler de sa chambre dans le salon comme une furie, Emma s'inquiéta « Maman ! Faut qu'on aille à New-York ! »

« Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça … Sérieusement ? »

« Non, non, non, t'y es pas ! C'est Evelyn ! Elle vient de m'envoyer un message. »

« Et alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fa… »

« Elles ont eu un accident. »

Emma se figea alors « _Elles_ _ont_ eu ? »

« Elles sont à l'hôpital. Evelyn n'a rien, enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais Regina et Molly … Maman, on peut pas les laisser comme ça ! »

Emma détourna le regard « Ca ne nous regarde plus. Plus maintenant. Evelyn a certainement quelqu'un d'autre à contacter. Cette Mallie non ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie en Europe pour les fêtes. Elle a trouvé personne, j't'en pris ! »

« Henry, t'es mignon mais … »

« Si c'est pas pour Regina, ni pour Molly, fais-le pour Evelyn. Elle comptait beaucoup pour toi, je m'en souviens, ne dis pas le contraire. Regina a peut-être ses torts, fait des erreurs, mais Evelyn et moi y sommes pour rien ! »

« … »

« Toutes ses années, je n'ai rien dis parce que je pensais que c'était bien pour toi, que ça irait mieux. Et ça a été le cas un temps, avant que je me rende compte qu'au fond de toi, rien n'était réparé, et que ça ne le serait probablement jamais, malgré les années, malgré les kilomètres entre vous. C'est des choses qui doivent se régler sans fuite, sans détour. Tu vas pas mieux maman, tu te mens à toi-même. Ose me dire que ça ne t'a rien fais de la revoir ? »

« … »

« Si vraiment tu t'en fichais, ta colère se serait estompée depuis longtemps … Mais c'est pas le cas, ce qui me démontre qu'il y a encore quelque chose. Quelque chose en toi que tu n'arriveras pas à enlever si facilement. Tu peux faire croire que tu es insensible à tout ça, mais je te connais moi, et je sais que rien n'est réglé. Alors si tu veux te terrer ici sous un faux prétexte c'est tant pis pour toi, mais moi j'y vais. »

Et alors qu'il attrapa sa veste …

« Henry ! » Il s'arrêta et la fixa « Attends … Attends moi. »

* * *

Jamais route séparant New-York à Boston ne fut si vite avalée. Emma fit jouer son insigne plusieurs fois pour arriver en moins de 2h devant l'hôpital où elle se gara approximativement.

« T'es sur une place handicapée là. »

« Et alors quoi ? Tu vas appeler les flics ? »

Il haussa le regard avant de descendre et de suivre sa mère à la réception « Regina Mills s'il vous plait. Elle a été admise ici avec ses 2 filles. »

« Et vous êtes ? »

Emma sortit alors son insigne « Flic. Alors ça vient ? »

La réceptionniste haussa un sourcil avant de lâcher les informations requises.

« Dis, t'as le droit de sortir ton badge comme ça te chante ? » demanda Henry

« Evidemment que non … » répondit avec anxiété Emma

« Mais tu l'as déjà fais pas vrai ? »

« Evidemment que oui. »

Et après un ascenseur et plusieurs détours de couloir, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre 103, chambre devant laquelle Evelyn était assise.

« Evelyn ! » lança Henry qui se précipita vers elle.

Elle se leva alors et eut juste le temps de lâcher un soupir quand Henry l'étreignit avec vigueur « Outch ! Doucement. »

« Désolé. Ca va ? »

« Les accidents de voiture … J'ai l'habitude maintenant. » dit-elle dans une ironie voilée

« Et Regina ? »

« Elle est dans cette chambre avec un docteur. »

« Et pour Molly ? » demanda discrètement Emma

« Elle … J'en sais rien. Ils disent qu'elle a été secouée … Mais j'en sais pas plus, ils veulent rien me dire … »

Soudain la peur et le stress accumulés s'échappèrent par des larmes burinant le visage d'Evelyn. Elle s'écroula dans les bras d'Emma, la jolie blonde ayant tout juste le temps de la rattraper.

« Ok, je crois qu'elle est fatiguée. On va te ramener chez toi et … »

« Non ! Je veux savoir comment vont ma mère et ma sœur ! »

A ce moment-là, le docteur sortit de la chambre où résidait Regina « Miss Mills et … Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je … Une … Je suis … Une amie de la famille. » soupira Emma pour qui cela sonnait étrangement faux

« Comment va ma mère ? »

« Elle va bien. Grâce à la ceinture, elle n'est que légèrement commotionnée. Elle est étourdie mais les examens ont révélé qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Repos et calme. »

« Et … Et pour ma sœur ? »

Le visage du médecin se ferma « Elle est petite, malgré le siège bien sanglé, sa tête a vécu un traumatisme s'apparentant au syndrome du bébé secoué. Sa tête a subi des chocs à répétition et cela pourrait avoir un impact sur ses facultés. Nous en saurons plus après examens approfondis. »

« Mais … Elle … Elle ne va pas mourir ? » balbutia Evelyn qui ne savait plus si elle était heureuse que sa sœur soit en vie ou apeurée de la menace qui pèse sur elle

« Elle est en vie, elle réagit. Comme je vous l'ai dis, il nous faut de plus amples informations. Il se peut qu'elle n'ait rien et qu'elle soit apte à sortir après repos. »

« Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? »

« Pas pour l'instant. »

« Et ma mère ? »

« Vous pouvez entrer oui. »

Evelyn se tourna alors vers les Swan « Je … Je vais faire un tour, vous voulez un soda ? » lança Emma

« Volontiers. » comprit Evelyn qui sentit le soudain malaise de la jolie blonde.

Et quand elle entra dans la chambre, son regard se posa instantanément sur sa mère dans ce lit. Elle l'avait déjà vu dormir, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose lui donna des frissons : étaient-ce ces blessures et coupures au visage ? Ou encore son teint pâle. Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais quand elle s'approcha et que ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau, elle fut surprise de la douceur de sa peau autant que sa froideur.

« Maman … »

Regina bougea subrepticement la tête et ouvrit péniblement les yeux « Hm … Evie ? »

« Ca va ? Tu sais ou tu es ? »

« Je … L'accident, le chauffard … Molly … Molly ! »

« Hey calme-toi, les médecins s'en occupent. »

Il eut fallu l'aide d'Henry pour la maintenir dans le lit.

* * *

Emma ne savait que faire : elle ne pouvait décemment pas entrer dans la chambre de Regina, cela aurait paru trop déplacé. Alors, elle se posta en face de sa porte, la fixant.

« Tu sais qui vient d'être admise ? »

« Non. »

« Regina Mills. »

« Mills ? Du magazine Elixir ?! »

« Carrément ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en laissant trainer une oreille indiscrète mais amusée près des infirmières à l'accueil.

« Mais pour moi, ça restera quand même mon premier accouchement, tu te souviens, i ans maintenant. »

« Ah oui je me souviens ! C'était un accouchement assez compliqué non ? »

« Tu l'as dis ! Pour une première fois, j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir réitérer la chose. Cette pauvre femme … Quand même … »

Emma fronça les sourcils, soudain bien plus intéressée par la conversation « Excusez-moi mesdames. » les infirmières se tournèrent alors vers elle, visiblement agacées d'être interrompues « Auriez-vous le dossier médical de Regina Mills ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel alors et plaqua son insigne sur le comptoir « Je suis flic et c'est moi qui suis en charge de l'accident impliquant Miss Mills. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas qu'une enquête avait été ouverte à ce sujet. »

« Le chauffard était ivre. Alors ce dossier ! »

Les infirmières se regardèrent toutes avant que l'une d'entre elle ne cède et ne finisse par lui donner le fameux dossier, que lui arracha presque des mains Emma.

« Merci. » Elle s'éloigna alors, imaginant les répercussions si les infirmières venaient à être trop bavardes, mais peu importait. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était illégal et c'était une intrusion dans la vie privée de Regina, vie qui ne la regardait plus. Et pourtant, la curiosité l'emporta et elle ouvrit le dossier qu'elle parcourut rapidement avant de tomber sur un dossier qui attira son regard. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel dossier, c'était un compte rendu … Et quand Emma en découvrit le compte-tenu, elle failli tomber à la renverse.

Le dossier de Regina contenait un compte rendu d'un psychiatre.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Retour à la réalité, un douloureux passé dévoilé, un "déja vu" intéressant ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !**


	29. Après la pluie

**Hello hello ! Comment ca va bien ? Bientôt les vacs \o/ **

**Bon, bon, bon ... Encore très enthosiastes du chapitre précédent. A présent levons le voile sur quelques brides du passé ...**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Après la pluie**

Evelyn et Henry eurent toutes les peines du monde à maintenir Regina dans son lit. Malgré les suppliques du médecin, la jolie brune tenta mainte fois de se lever et c'est finalement l'arrivée d'Emma dans la chambre qui la stoppa net dans son élan.

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? »

« Evelyn nous a appelé. »

Regina jeta un œil à sa fille qui ne semblait absolument pas désolée « Bah quoi ? »

« Je vais bien, tu peux … Retourner chez toi. » dit-elle en se dandinant sur son lit

« Ouais … On va faire ça … » Regina se détendit un peu « Une fois qu'on saura que tout le monde va bien. » Regina se tendit de nouveau

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as entendu … » soupira Emma

Les ados se regardèrent avant, d'un commun accord, de quitter la pièce discrètement.

« Si ça t'ennuie, rien ne te retient. Je vais bien et je veillerais sur ma famille, merci. »

Emma réprima un sourire amusé devant l'assurance qu'affichait à présent Regina, assurance qui lui avait fait défaut la veille, quand elle était venue chercher son insigne.

« Si tu le dis … En attendant … Tu pourrais m'expliquer certaines choses. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de psy ? »

Regina se figea alors, comme si son sang quittait son corps, vite de toute substance « De … De quoi tu parles ? »

« De ça. » dit-elle en lançant le dossier sur le lit.

« Mais … C'est mon dossier médical ! Tu … Tu n'avais pas le droit ! C'est privé ! »

« Je voulais juste … Je voulais … »

« Mettre ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te regardent pas, qui ne te regardent plus. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de psy ? Tu vas me répondre ? » Regina détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux « J'ai … J'ai lu que … Tu … Tu avais … »

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, de lourdes secondes où chacune semblait entendre les battements de cœur de l'autre.

« Tu ne m'as jamais laissé t'expliquer. » soupira soudain Regina

« … »

« Tu étais saoule … »

« Je l'étais. Tout s'est enchainé très vite, trop vite … Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Comme si j'étais … ailleurs. Tout a démarré par un quiproquo : j'étais dans ce bar et je pensais t'avoir envoyé un message, mais je me suis trompée de destinataire et c'est lui qui est venu … »

« Je … » Emma en perdait son latin, et alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, le médecin fit de nouveau son apparition avec Molly dans ses bras, Molly qui n'avait qu'une légère coupure à la joue.

« Regardez qui je vous amène. »

« Molly ! »

« Maman ! » La petite bondit presque des bras du médecin pour se lover dans ceux de sa mère « Regarde, j'ai un pans'ment ! » dit-elle en brandissant son index enrubanné dans un pansement à fleurs colorées.

« Oh oui je vois ça. »

« Et toi, t'es malade ? »

« Non, je vais parfaitement bien ma chérie. »

« On rentre à la maison ? »

« Oui on va rentrer. » Elle demanda, du regard, l'approbation du médecin que tout allait bien, ce qu'il fit par un hochement de tête « Oui, on rentre. »

* * *

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était restée. Regina allait bien, les filles aussi. Finalement, elle n'avait plus de raisons de rester et pourtant, elle resta dans le couloir avec Evelyn et Molly, le temps que Regina se rhabille.

Emma ne cessait de fixer la petite qui dessinait sur la petite table à ses pieds. Soudain ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Regina et cette nuit fatale où tout avait commencé. Soudain, elle frissonna en imaginant ce que Regina dirait à cette petite fille plus tard quand elle la questionnerait sur son père. Soudain, son sang se glaça sur ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans le rapport de la psy et des dires, à moitié dissimulées, de Regina.

Ne lui avait-elle, effectivement, pas laissé l'opportunité de s'expliquer ? L'avait-elle jugé sans procès ? C'était fort probable. Sa déception avait été à la hauteur de sa colère et de l'amour et l'espoir qu'elle mettait dans cette relation, et elle se souvenait avec quelle rudesse elle avait repoussé Regina et toutes explications.

Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle avait su la vérité ? Lui aurait-elle pardonné ? Aurait-elle quitté la ville ? Maintenant qu'elle était flic, savoir que son ex petite amie avait été violentée et abusée lui transperçait le cœur.

« T'aimes les chevals ? »

Emma sortit de ses pensées « Hm pardon ? »

« J'ai dis : t'aimes les chevals ? »

« Chevaux Molly, on dit chevaux. » la reprit sagement Evelyn

« Je … J'aime les chevaux … en carpaccio avec une sauce tartare. » s'amusa-t-elle

« C'est quoi un arccio ? »

Emma réprima un rire « Laisse tomber. »

« Maman elle m'a dit que quand je suis grande je peux monter dessus. »

« T'en as de la chance. » sourit Emma en lui caressant sa tignasse brune

« Voui ! »

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Emma, dans le même élan qu'Henry et Evelyn, se levèrent quand Regina sortit.

« Maman ! T'as quoi là ? » montra la petite du doigt

« Ce n'est rien, maman a juste un peu mal au poignet. J'ai mis un gros pansement. »

« Oh … On rentre alors ? »

« Oui chérie, on rentre. » Regina avait remarqué la présence d'Emma mais n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux

« Comment on fait sans voiture ? » questionna Evie

« Je vais appeler un tax… »

« On peut vous ramener ! » lança Henry sans, évidemment, s'être concerté avec sa mère avant. Cette dernière se crispa avant de balbutier un faible « Ou… Oui, oui on peut … Si … Si vous le souhaitez. »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la main de sa fille « Merci mais … Nous prendrons un taxi. »

Emma fut surprise de ce refus et laissa Regina, Evelyn et Molly s'éloigner. Henry lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes « Hey ! Quoi ? »

« Bah rattrape-la ! »

« T'as entendu, elle ne veut pas qu'on la ramène. Elles vont se débrouiller toutes seules. Allez on rentre. »

Henry grimaça mais laissa courir, pensant que les choses avaient été amorcées. Ils quittèrent alors l'hôpital et, sur le parking, eurent la surprise de voir que les Mills attendaient un taxi dans le froid en vain.

« Hey, pas de taxi ? » lança Emma

« Non. » répondit sobrement Regina sans même jeter un œil vers Emma

« Venez on vous ramène. » soupira Emma en voyant la petite Molly grelotter, main dans la main avec sa mère

« Non, ça va al… »

« … S'il te plait. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, et ne voyant toujours aucun taxi à l'horizon, Regina soupira, dépitée, et accepta alors.

Touts se dirigèrent alors vers la voiture, que Regina découvrit différente de la coccinelle jaune habituelle, et les 3 enfants se mirent à l'arrière tandis que Regina prit place à l'avant, aux cotés d'Emma. Cette situation était improbable, pour l'une comme pour l'autre : aucune des deux ne pensait se retrouver ici, dans cette voiture, leurs enfants réunis. Elles qui pensaient que jamais leur route ne se recroiserait, aujourd'hui elles partageaient la même voiture, le même air.

D'un coté, Regina avait rêvé de cela, elle avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles des centaines de fois, mais à présent que c'était le cas, elle était mitigée : Emma connaissait la vérité, du moins le croyait-elle, et si ce rapprochement n'était que de la curiosité malsaine, ou pire de la pitié.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Regina ne se rendit pas compte que la voiture s'était stoppée juste devant l'immense portail de fer forgé.

Emma ouvrit sa vitre et se penchant vers l'interphone où un grésillement retentit « Hey Granny, c'est moi. »

« _Miss … Emma ?_ »

« Ouvrez s'il vous plait. »

Le portail grinça alors et la voiture d'Emma se gara. A peine fut-elle garée que les enfants bondirent à l'extérieur, Molly entrainant Evelyn et Henry.

« Hey Henry, on y va. »

« Henry peut rester ? Veux lui montrer mes joujous ! »

« Oh euh … Nous … Nous sommes pressés, y'a des trucs à préparer pour Noel, et je suppose que c'est pareil pour vous alors … On va vous laisser. »

Mais devant l'air déçu de sa fille, Regina se tourna vers Emma « Restez. Au moins pour un café … Comme remerciement. »

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Emma n'accepte, à contre cœur. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans la demeure, Molly entraina sa sœur et Henry à l'étage. Le jeune garçon s'aperçut alors son ancienne chambre d'appoint était à présent celle de Molly, toute rose, remplie de peluches de toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs. La petite fille bondit sur son lit à baldaquin et tendit à Henry une poupée « Ca c'est Marjorie ! Elle est belle hein ?! »

Henry et Evelyn échangèrent un regard amusé « Hey crapule, et si tu nous choisissais un livre. » Henry haussa un sourcil, et Evelyn lui murmura « Elle va mettre 3 plombes, on va avoir la paix un moment. Alors, raconte ! »

* * *

« Un café ? Ou plutôt un chocolat cannelle ? »

« Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Evidemment. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes s'assirent alors autour du comptoir de la cuisine, Emma tenant fermement sa tasse de chocolat fumant. Un léger malaise s'installa alors. Evidemment, Emma voulait lui parler, éclaircir les choses mais en même temps, elle imaginait bien que ce n'était pas son droit, pas sa place.

« Pourquoi tu l'as gardé ? » Lança-t-elle alors plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose

Regina s'accouda au comptoir et plongea son regard dans son café « Il s'est passé des choses … Qui ont fait que … Je n'avais plus qu'elle. »

Emma fronça alors les sourcils « Ca fait pas bizarre de se retrouver avec l'enfant de son violeur ? »

Regina se raidit alors et, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende, elle vaqua rapidement son regard dans la pièce « Ne … Ne dis pas ces choses là ici. »

« Il faut bien appeler un chat un chat … Il a abusé de toi, tu étais ivres et … »

« … Tais-toi ! » Emma sursauta « Je … Evelyn n'est pas au courant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour elle, comme pour tout le monde : je t'ai sciemment trompé. »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me regarde comme tu me regardes depuis que tu le sais. » Emma frissonna alors et baissa le regard « Oui, ce regard que tu portes sur moi en ce moment, ce regard qui inspire de la pitié. Cette même pitié qui te pousse aujourd'hui à en savoir plus là où, il y a encore quelques jours, tu ne pouvais même pas rester dans la même pièce que moi à respirer le même air. »

« … »

Regina soupira alors, sentant une migraine monter. Elle se leva alors et versa le reste de son café dans l'évier avant de la rincer. Emma se leva alors et se posta à ses cotés « Je … Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute … »

« Peut-être que si je t'avais laissé t'expliquer … »

« Mais au final, ne m'aurais-tu pas regardé comme tu le fait à présent ? Je préfère encore ne plus te voir plutôt que voir ce regard. »

« Personne ne sait ? »

« Mallie sait. » A l'évocation de ce prénom, Emma grimaça : elle avait presque oublié cette tornade blonde qui s'était mêlée, plus d'une fois, de leur couple à l'époque « Elle m'a soutenu après ton départ, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, durant la grossesse et après l'accouchement. »

« Je vois … Et tu n'as jamais pensé à porter plainte contre ce salaud ? »

Regina lâcha un hoquet presque fatigué « Je ne voulais pas que l'on salisse ma fille, mes filles. Evelyn aurait été dévasté et Molly … Je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne cela par quoique se soit. »

« Tu vas lui mentir ?

« Elle est petite encore. Quand viendra le temps des questions sur son père biologique, je trouverais bien. »

« … Tu n'as pas peur qu'il réclame des droits sur elle ? »

Regina éteignit le robinet, laissant sa main dessus « Il est marié aujourd'hui, avec une riche héritière. Ils ont un enfant. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il désire que cette histoire soit connue. Car même si aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucune preuve de ce qu'il m'a fait, les rumeurs peuvent largement entacher sa réputation et mettre en péril son mariage couteux. »

« Justement. Tu aurais une raison de te venger, de lui faire payer. »

« Ce n'est pas mon but. J'avais juste envie qu'il disparaisse de ma vie et de celle de Molly. »

« Je comprends pas … Ta grossesse a fait la Une des papiers gras … Il l'a surement vu non ? Il n'a jamais fait le rapprochement ? »

« Peu importe. De toute manière, ma grossesse a été quelque peu … » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de se sécher les mains et de retourner vers le salon

« Quelque peu quoi ? » Mais Regina pressa le pas jusqu'aux escaliers et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appeler les enfants à l'étage, Emma posa sa main sur son avant bras et la fit se retourner vers elle « Regina, réponds-moi ! »

« Lâche-moi ! » argua la jolie brune si sèchement que cela surprit Emma « Je ne te dois rien ! Je ne te dois plus rien Emma. Tu l'as dis toi-même : le temps a passé, chacun sa vie : la tienne est avec Henry à Boston, la mienne ici avec mes filles. Quand tu m'as quitté, j'étais brisée, heureusement Evelyn était là pour me soutenir. Puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Enceinte de l'homme qui avait abusé de moi, de ma confiance, qui m'avait volé ma vie heureuse avec toi. J'ai subi cette grossesse qui n'était pour moi que le témoin de mon agression, de ma solitude, je l'ai très mal vécu … Si mal que, comme tu l'as vu, j'ai du me faire aider par des personnes extérieures … Puis Molly est arrivée et … » Elle se relaxa soudain en soupirant puis en baissant le regard « … Elle m'a sauvé. Avec le soutien d'Evelyn. Sans elles, je crois que … Que je … J'ai entrepris une nouvelle vie, j'ai essayé d'apprendre à vivre sans toi, moi qui avait eu l'habitude d'imaginer notre futur ensemble … »

Emma baissa le regard alors et frissonna à ses paroles « Les choses ont changé, le temps a passé oui mais … »

« Ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! » argua faussement Emma

« Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? De la curiosité malsaine ? »

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Regina n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'Emma : leur souffle se mêlait presque, leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre. Quand elles se rendirent compte de leur soudaine promiscuité, elles se séparèrent rapidement.

« Je … Tu … Je crois que tu devrais rentrer. » balbutia Regina

« Regina, s'il te plait … »

« Non je … C'est trop difficile Emma. Te revoir ici, après tout ce temps, toutes ces choses dites et faites. C'est trop pour moi. »

« Je suis au courant. » lança Emma

« Au courant ? De quoi ? »

« Pour ta grossesse. »

Regina frissonna alors « Comment ? »

« Evelyn. Quand elle est venue me voir au poste à Boston. »

Regina soupira : elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle se détendit alors, lasse de lutter, et se posa sur un des fauteuils de son petit salon, suivie par Emma, en silence. Elles restèrent quelques secondes immobiles et muettes, Emma n'attendant que le bon vouloir de Regina pour parler.

« Quand tu es partie » soupira Regina « j'étais dévastée. J'avais tout perdu : mon bonheur, mon honneur et mon amour. Les premiers temps je me suis enfermée dans un mutisme, une solitude … Mais ensuite, je suis retombée dans mes travers et je me suis plongée dans le travail … Jusqu'à en négliger encore une fois Evelyn. »

Regina détourna son regard vers la cheminée dont les flammes léchaient doucement les buches et inspira doucement. Emma nota alors la douleur que ce récit lui coutait. Et d'un coté, même si elle aurait voulu la soutenir, la curiosité l'en empêchait.

« Matin, midi et soir je restais au travail, essayant d'oublier … Et un jour, lors d'une réunion, je me suis évanouie. J'ai cru alors à du surmenage … Mais lorsque le médecin m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte, mon monde s'est écroulé. »

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre alors, comme si elle se remémorait cet instant

« Je n'ais pas compris lorsqu'il m'a dit que j'étais enceinte de près de 6 mois …. Déni de grossesse. » Elle soupira une nouvelle fois « Dans ma tête, il était impossible que je tombe enceinte de cet homme. Mon corps à réagi en conséquence : je n'ai eu aucun indice sur le fait d'être enceinte, pas même un ventre rond. Mais à partir du moment où le médecin me l'a annoncé, dans les 2 semaines qui ont suivi, tous les signes se sont montrés. »

Emma ne savait pas quoi dire : comment porter l'enfant d'un homme qui vous a abusé, à la limite du viol ? Et comme si Regina avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se tourna vers elle et la fixa :

« Il était trop tard pour un avortement. Le délai légal avait été dépassé de quelques mois. Je n'avais donc plus le choix que de terminer la grossesse. Mais j'étais déterminée à donner à l'adoption cet enfant que je n'avais pas voulu. »

« L'adoption ? Pourquoi y avoir renoncé alors ? »

Regina lui sourit « Evelyn ne t'a pas tout dit donc … »

« Elle m'a juste parlé de ton déni de grossesse et ton obligation de finir la grossesse. La détresse dans laquelle t'avait plongé cette situation. »

« Et comme tu as donc pu le voir : j'ai du me faire aider pour accepter cela. Ca a été très difficile de finir cette grossesse en sachant que l'enfant que je portais n'était pas désiré. »

« Je comprends … »

« L'aurais-tu compris si je t'avais annoncé que j'étais enceinte ? »

Emma baissa soudainement les yeux, imaginant que la réponse logique aurait été « Bien sur », mais évidemment ce qui lui vint en premier était « Non. »

« Je … Je … »

« Pas la peine, personne n'aurait compris, pas même moi … C'était pourquoi j'avais décidé de porter l'enfant à l'adoption. »

« Mais finalement, tu l'as gardé. »

« Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai très mal vécu ma grossesse, du moins les 3 derniers mois qu'il me restait à faire. J'avais même refusé de connaitre le sexe. Moins j'en savais sur lui, mieux c'était. J'ai été suivie par un psychologue, par des spécialistes qui avaient peur que je me laisse aller pour perdre l'enfant … Je me suis renfermée, j'ai arrêtée de travailler pour me cloitrer chez moi. Seule Mallie est venue me voir pour me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait au journal. Mais vers le 8ième mois … »

Regina frissonna alors et Emma vit ses yeux briller « Regina ? »

« Pourquoi je te parle de tout ça … Tu n'aurais jamais du revenir … » murmura-t-elle

« Hey, j'ai pas choisi de réapparaitre ! Nos enfants ont encore la dent dure ! J'ai juste … Je … »

« Tu es curieuse. » conclut Regina, presque lasse « Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te revoir, que tu me pardonnes, que tu me reviennes … J'en avais même perdu toutes notions : du temps et de la réalité. Réalité vitre rattrapée lorsque j'ai ressenti des douleurs aigues, comme jamais je n'avais eu mal. Ma grossesse pour Evelyn avait été quasi idyllique alors quand j'ai ressenti des contractions, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Molly ? »

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux, comme si le souvenir de cet instant était encore difficile à se remémorer « L'accouchement fut aussi laborieux et difficile que la grossesse. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, j'étais anémiée … Quand je suis arrivée aux Urgences, on m'a dit que le bébé était en danger … On m'a emmené en salle de travail mais les choses n'allaient pas bien. Il fallait opérer. C'est à ce moment-là, ce moment précis où le brancard sur lequel j'étais a passé les portes de la salle d'opération, que j'ai eu peur pour le bébé. En près de 2 mois de grossesse, c'était la première fois que je m'inquiétais pour lui. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'avais fais un décollement placentaire, suivi d'une hémorragie qui avait mis le bébé en détresse. Quand ils ont sorti Molly, elle ne respirait plus. J'étais inconsciente, ce sont les médecins qui m'ont dit qu'elle n'avait pas respiré pendant quelques minutes. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais dans une chambre. »

« Et la petite ? »

« Privée d'oxygène durant plusieurs minutes, le pronostic n'était pas engagé mais … Ils avaient peur qu'elle ait des séquelles neurologiques. Elle était chétive et née précoce … Ils l'avaient placé en couveuse. »

« Comment ça s'est passé pour l'adoption ? »

« J'avais rempli un dossier durant la grossesse, après la naissance de l'enfant j'avais 3 semaines pour me rétracter. Je suis restée à l'hôpital durant 1 semaine, avant de pouvoir repartir chez moi. Je … Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de ce bébé mais … J'ai surpris une conversation entre infirmières disant que le bébé ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir être adopté … Je me suis dis que … Qu'aller la voir en couveuse ce n'était pas mal, que ça ne changerait rien. »

« Mais ca a été tout le contraire … » lança Emma, commençant à comprendre

« Dès que je l'ai vu harnachée de tubes à des machines, mon cœur s'est brisé … Elle ressemblait tant à Evie … Et quand j'ai vu l'étiquette sur sa couveuse sans prénom … Mais je n'imaginais pas pouvoir élever l'enfant de l'homme qui m'avait abusé, qui avait brisé mon couple, ça aurait été trop pénible. Mais je voulais m'assurer qu'elle irait bien alors … Je suis allée la voir tous les jours, durant 2 semaines. Je lui parlais dans sa couveuse, j'ai même été autorisée à lui prendre la main, à la toucher. Les médecins ont été unanimes : en 2 semaines, sa santé s'était améliorée. »

« Grace à toi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Aujourd'hui, j'aime à penser que oui. Mais à l'époque, je ne voyais pas de lien. Pour moi, je ne faisais que m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, ni plus ni moins. Je veillais à ne pas m'attacher car, pour moi, elle aurait une nouvelle famille dès la fin de la semaine. Mais … »

« Mais ? »

« Elle m'a souris. Son premier sourire … Malgré les divers tuyaux auxquels elle était reliée, l'avant dernier jour de l'échéance, elle m'a souri. Les médecins et les infirmières n'auraient évidemment pas dit la même chose … Mais j'en suis sûre, je dois me raccrocher à cette image de son premier sourire d'une vie déjà bien mouvementée. »

« Alors tu as décidé de la garder … »

« Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas dormi. J'ai pensé et repensé à la folie que serait d'élever cette petite fille. J'ai d'abord pensé à Robin et à comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que c'était sa fille, ensuite à ce que les autres penseraient : élever l'enfant de son ex. J'ai appelé Evie, je voulais lui en parler, qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle a été extatique, et m'a soutenu. »

Regina ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Emma vit alors son embarras, et aurait voulu l'aider, la soutenir mais la vérité été qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire : des années étaient passées, les choses avaient changé …

« Le lendemain, j'ai annulé la demande d'adoption. C'était égoïste car … Peut-être aurait-elle été plus heureuse dans une famille avec un père et une mère aimante dans une famille chaleureuse. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une mère névrosée qui avait subi sa grossesse comme un calvaire plutôt que d'en profiter. »

« Mais tu sembles avoir bien remonté la pente. »

« Je n'ais pas eu le choix. Molly est malade. »

Emma frissonna « Malade ? »

« Elle a une malformation cardiaque, et son appareil respiratoire est faible. »

« Ca veut dire quoi concrètement ? »

« Crises d'asthme fréquentes, effort physique interdit. Elle porte parfois un appareil la nuit pour éviter les apnées du sommeil. Et évidemment, des rendez-vous tous les 2-3 mois à l'hôpital pour divers examens. C'est très lourd pour une petite fille de 3 ans. Mais c'est aussi ma victoire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Les médecins ne lui donnaient pas 2 ans à vivre, et dans de pénibles conditions. Personne n'était optimiste et j'ai même entendu certains dire qu'il ne servait à rien que je la garde … »

« Mon Dieu, comment ont-ils pu dire ça … »

« C'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis reprise en main, que j'ai cessé d'être négligente avec moi et mes enfants. J'ai pris un congé maternité afin de m'occuper au mieux de Molly, aidée par Evelyn. Je voulais voir ce sourire qui m'avait conquis, je voulais le voir encore et encore sur son visage. Alors je me suis plongée dans sa guérison, dans son confort. Et aujourd'hui, elle va fêter son 3ième anniversaire, j'en suis fière. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Tu as de quoi, c'est une petite fille adorable. » confirma Emma

« Aujourd'hui j'ai repris le chemin du bureau, mais avec parcimonie. Mallie prend souvent ma relève, je l'ai d'ailleurs promu vice-présidente d'Elixir. »

« Carrément … »

« Je lui fais entièrement confiance, je sais qu'elle ne trahira pas l'esprit du magazine. Ca m'a donc laissé plus de temps pour mes filles, pour m'occuper de Molly. »

Emma sourit faiblement alors : elle savait que Regina ne disait certainement pas toute la vérité et, après tout, elle n'avait aucun droit de demander le reste de l'histoire. Elle soupira alors et repensa à ce soir là, ce soir où tout avait changé …

« Il est venu me voir. »

« Pardon ? »

« Robin. »

D'entendre ce prénom dans la bouche d'Emma fut comme une gifle en pleine face pour Regina « Robin ? »

« Il est venu me voir au resto. Il est venu se vanter d'avoir couché avec toi la veille. »

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux et compris alors la réaction virulente de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était venue la voir le lendemain. Mais fatiguée, elle n'eut même pas la force d'être en colère contre lui. La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir touchant de près ou de loin Robin : peur, colère, désespoir …

« Il est venu me dire que vous aviez couché ensemble la veille, que c'était toi qui été venue le chercher pour retrouver des « sensations oubliées » comme il disait. » Elle hoqueta alors « Le pire était que j'en ais pas cru un mot avant qu'il ne foute sur mon comptoir … ta culotte. » Elle soupira « Et je savais que c'était la tienne, je l'avais … reconnu. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu étais furieuse avant même que j'ai pu m'expliquer. »

« J'avais encore le bénéfice du doute mais quand je suis arrivée dans ton bureau et que je t'ais entendu avec Mallie … Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je suis du genre … »

« … Entière ? »

Elles échangèrent un timide sourire avant qu'Emma ne reprenne « Tu as dit qu'elle allait avoir bientôt 3 ans ? »

« Le 25 Décembre. » Emma haussa un sourcil « Un de mes plus beaux cadeaux de Noel et je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas avoir su en profiter. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir … »

« Une mère doit savoir ces choses-là, même si l'enfant a été conçu … De cette manière. »

Soudain, Regina revit cette nuit-là : la manière de Robin de s'imposer dans cet espace exigu qu'était sa voiture, l'impossibilité à la jeune femme de se mouvoir, l'alcool inhibant sa volonté, se laissant embrasser, toucher … Ce sentiment de ne plus être là Elle frissonna alors.

« Je crois que vous devriez rentrer, vraiment. »

Emma opina alors et se leva, suivie de Regina. Et alors qu'elles gagnèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre les enfants, ces derniers cavalèrent en bas, Molly rattrapée de justesse par sa mère :

« Hey doucement jeune fille ! »

« Padon môman. »

« Il neige ! » lancèrent Evelyn et Henry en chœur

« Et bien nous sommes en hiver, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. » conclut Regina

« Non, il neige vraiment vraiment beaucoup ! » appuya Evelyn.

Emma et Regina se regardèrent alors, fronçant les sourcils avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrer. Et lorsque Regina l'ouvrit, c'est une bourrasque de neige et de vent qui s'abattit sur elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir qu'au dehors, le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et qu'on ne pouvait voir à 10 mètres devant soi.

Quand elle referma la porte, elle y colla son front « C'est la tempête dehors … » murmura-t-elle

« Tu entends Henry, on ne devrait pas tarder alors. »

« Mais m'man, on voit rien dehors. » protesta Henry « J'ai pas envie de risquer un accident. »

« Henry … »

« Il a raison. » lança Regina « C'est dangereux. »

Emma jeta un œil dehors et constata, en effet, que la neige tombait drue, recouvrant le paysage d'un épais manteau floconneux, empêchant toute circulation sans le moindre risque. Et si Emma n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester sous ce toit, ni même de côtoyer Regina plus que ça, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à mettre sa vie ou celle de son fils en danger, alors elle soupira :

« Très bien. Une nuit ! »

« En espérant que demain il ne neige pas plus et que les routes auront été dégagées. » siffla Evelyn

« Y vont ester ici môman ? »

Regina prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de jeter un œil vers Emma dont le visage fermé signifiait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de la situation, ce qui lui fendit le cœur.

* * *

Le soir même, dans la cuisine, alors que Regina préparait le repas et que les enfants étaient tous au salon regardant « Cars », Emma vint la rejoindre.

« De l'aide ? »

« Ca ira merci. »

« Ca ne te rappelle rien ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cette situation. »

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Notre Noel ensemble, lorsque ta mère et ta sœur sont venues et, coincées par la neige, elles sont restées ici 2 jours de plus. »

A ce souvenir, Regina sourit « Oui c'est vrai … »

« Comment vont-elles ? »

« Bien. Elles sont venues pour les 1an de Molly. »

« Savent-elles ? »

« Non. Pour elles, nous avons rompu et je suis tombée enceinte d'un homme qui a fui après l'avoir su. »

« Elles ne savent donc pas pour Robin ? »

« Non. Elles ignorent même comment Molly a été conçu. Cela dévasterait ma mère, et je n'ai guère envie qu'elle me regarde comme une victime. »

« Je comprends. »

« Je vous ais installé dans la chambre d'ami à l'étage. »

« L'étage ? Tu l'as finalement aménagé. »

« Oui. Daniel est mort. »

La nouvelle choqua autant Emma qu'elle semblait rendre indifférent Regina « Comment ? Et quand ? »

« I mois, dans un accident d'avion. Il partait pour un énième reportage en pleine jungle. »

« Comment l'a pris Evelyn ? »

« Assez bien … Je crois. Elle a reporté sa peine dans la surprotection de sa sœur. Nous en avons beaucoup parlé. »

Emma s'approcha alors « Toutes mes condoléances. »

« C'est du passé. »

Emma fronça les sourcils : oui effectivement, c'était du passé, comme tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans al vie de Regina. Il semblait à Emma qu'elle avait 10 trains de retard et que ses paroles tombaient comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Je dois passer un coup de fil, tu m'excuses. »

Elle s'éloigna alors et composa un numéro « Allo Graham ? »

Regina, curieuse, tendit l'oreille malgré tout

« Oui je suis coincée à New-york pour 2 jours au moins, à cause de la neige. Tu pourrais faire passer le message ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de ce que je fais à New-York, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Ok ? Passes de bonnes fêtes toi aussi ! »

Puis elle raccrocha avant de rejoindre Regina. La jolie blonde se posta à ses cotés sans un mot

« Ce … Graham … Est-ce … Ton petit ami ? »

« Graham ? » Emma pouffa de rire « Oh non, c'est mon collègue. »

« Oh … »

« On a été amant ouais, mais ça s'est terminé aussi vite que ça avait commencé. »

« Oh je vois … »

« A présent c'est un ami et collègue assez lourdaud mais sympathique. »

« Ca ne va pas poser de problème à ton bureau ton absence ? »

« Oh non, j'avais posé quelques jours pour les fêtes justement. Et toi ton bureau ? »

« Non, je peux donner mes ordres de mon ordinateur. Qui plus est, la majorité de mes employés sont en vacances. »

« Je suis désolée de t'imposer ma présence, surtout à la veille de Noel qui est sensée être une fête familiale. »

« Tu ne t'imposes pas, et si vraiment ta présence m'était insupportable, je t'aurais envoyé dans le Bed&amp;Breakfast qui vient d'ouvrir au bout de la rue. » sourit-elle

« T'es sérieuse ? Y'a ça ici ? »

« Il est charmant. Et c'est pour répondre à une demande accrue de nouveaux visiteurs qui préfèrent la périphérie plutôt que New-York même. Le quartier est en pleine effervescence. »

« Tu rigoles, on aurait pu aller à pied à cet hôtel ! » argua Emma

Regina sourit alors « Tu as toujours la possibilité d'y aller. »

Emma soupira alors « Laisse tomber, Henry a déjà installé le peu qu'il a dans la chambre. »

« Alors soit ! »

Regina enfourna le rôti, un sourire aux lèvres, devant une Emma plus perplexe que jamais.

Oui cette cohabitation risquait d'être haute en couleurs …

**TBC**

* * *

**NEXT :** **Cohabition fortuite, un quotidien bousculé, juste un carton, une question de confiance, d'un commun accord ... Dans le prochain épisode !**


	30. Vient le beau temps

**Hello mes agneaux ! Bonnes vacances a tous !**

**Moi, évidemment, je n'en ais pas mais vive les ponts de Mai \o/ **

**Bref, voici la suite de cette nouvelle cohabitation entre nos belles demoiselles !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Vient le beau temps **

Le repas fut surréaliste, tant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Regina ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'Emma et Henry étaient à sa table, partageant le même repas. C'était il a près de 4 ans que ce fut le cas.

Quant à Emma, sa présence semblait aussi étonnante que prévisible. Elle qui avait toujours dit que chaque chose arrivait pour une bonne raison, qu'il y avait une explication pour toute chose et que tout trouvait une signification un jour où l'autre. Sa présence ici n'était pas du au hasard, elle le sentait car même si une gêne palpable planait au dessus de cette maison, il lui semblait que la situation pouvait s'améliorer entre elles.

Bien évidemment, revoir Regina l'avait secoué et avait remué beaucoup d'émotions et de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. L'aimait-elle encore ? Elle n'en était pas sûre car la jeune femme qui était devant elle n'était plus la même que celle qu'elle avait quitté 3 ans plus tôt : cette femme là avait été égratinée par la vie plus d'une fois et dans ses yeux ne brillait plus cette petite étincelle qui avait fait flancher le cœur de la belle blonde. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, si ce n'était que Regina lui faisait de la peine et qu'elle détestait cela.

Quant à Regina, les choses étaient plus confuses que jamais : elle n'avait jamais caché, ni à Mallie ni à Evelyn, pas même à elle-même, qu'elle pensait encore souvent à Emma. Mais elle n'avait jamais dit que lors de l'accouchement et des jours de douleur qui ont suivis, elle avait prié pour qu'Emma soit à ses cotés, lui donne cette force et cet optimisme qui la caractérisait tant. Mais elle dû apprendre à vivre sans elle, sans ses caresses, sans ses baisers, sans son doux regard qui, lorsqu'il était posé sur elle, l'emplissait d'amour, d'espoir et de chaleur. Non, elle n'avait jamais oublié Emma.

Comme elle n'avait jamais oublié la façon dont elle l'avait trahi, la façon dont toute leur histoire s'était terminée. Elle en frissonnait encore en repensant aux paroles d'Emma, à son regard si noir qu'il en avait obscurcit son cœur. Ce regard de haine, empli de colère, de doutes et d'aigreur.

Et c'est cette image qui avait hanté la mémoire de Regina, gangrénant ses sentiments pour elle. Et malgré le faible espoir de la revoir un jour, les dommages étaient si forts qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable d'aimer de nouveau, d'aimer de cet amour qui les avait animées toutes les 2. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait plus aimer de nouveau, simplement par peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Et si les 2 jeunes femmes semblaient avoir du mal à s'accoutumer de nouveau l'une à l'autre, les enfants, eux, étaient aux anges. Cette situation n'était certes pas idéale, mais au moins elle avait le mérite de les réunir en un même lieu sans cri ni heurt.

« Maman, comme ils sont coincés ici, ça veut dire qu'ils vont fêter Noel avec nous ? » s'excita Evelyn

Regina gigota sur son siège avant de jeter un œil vers Emma « Chérie … Je ne pense pas que … Emma et Henry ont certainement autre chose à faire … »

« Si la neige persiste, on sera obligé de rester de toute façon. » conclut Henry en finissant sa part de tarte. Cette remarque valant un regard noir de la part de sa mère.

« Henry a raison … Je n'ais pas risqué nos vies ce soir, je ne les risquerais pas demain si l'état des routes est similaire. »

« N'avais-tu pas prévu de fêter Noel ? » lança, curieuse, Regina

« Noel revient tous les ans, on aura tout le temps de rester chez nous à manger des guimauves au coin du feu en regardant Star Wars. »

« C'est quoi sta vraz ? » demanda Molly, la bouche recouverte de chocolat

« Quand tu seras assez grande, on le regardera ensemble. » lança Henry d'un clin d'œil

« Ze suis grande ! » s'offusqua la petite fille

« Pardon, oui tu es très grande ! » opina le jeune garçon

« Ze l'aime bien lui. » murmura-t-elle à sa sœur, mais si peu discrètement que tous entendirent, ce qui fit sourire aussi bien Henry qu'Emma.

A la fin du repas, les ados s'éclipsèrent dans le salon tandis que Regina s'occupa du bain de Molly à l'étage. Emma, fatiguée, décida à son tour de monter et quand elle entendit des rires venant de la salle de bain, anciennement exclusivement réservée à Evelyn, elle ne pu que s'approcher discrètement. Et par l'embrasure de la porte, elle découvrit Molly, pataugeant dans son bain et Regina à genoux devant elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Son cœur rata un battement en voyant son visage si lumineux, si serein. Elle n'avait pas arboré ce visage depuis leur arrivée.

« Mama ? »

« Hm ? »

« Elle est zolie Emma hein … »

« Oui elle l'est. »

« Mais moins que toi ! » lança la petite en croisant les bras dans son bain

« Evidemment. » sourit Regina, totalement conquise par sa fille

« Elle est ton amie ? »

« Elle … Nous l'étions oui. »

« Plus là ? »

« On dit « _plus maintenant_ » chérie et … Nous nous sommes fâchées très fort. »

« Alors vous êtes plus amies ? »

« Nous … Sèche-toi chérie, tu vas avoir froid. »

« D'accord. » lança la petite, pas dérangeante qui sautilla dans son bain

« Molly, Molly ! Stop, je vais être … »

« … Mouilléeeeeeeee ! » rigola la petite

Rire qui contamina Emma, cachée derrière la porte, mais pas assez discrètement. Regina et Molly se tournèrent vers la porte et, prise en faute, Emma se montra :

« Désolée, je voulais pas … » Elle se stoppa en voyant Regina trempée, des gouttelettes tombant de ses mèches de cheveux

« Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu cherches ta chambre, au bout du couloir tu as l'escalier. En haut, c'est la première porte à droite. »

« Oh euh … Merci. »

Emma ferma la porte alors, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Mais poussée par la curiosité, elle arpenta le couloir pour découvrir ce que renfermaient les autres pièces. Tout de suite à coté de la porte de sa chambre, était une petite salle de bain. Puis une autre pièce offrait une petite salle qui semblait être un bureau qui renfermait à présent la bibliothèque, qui avait migré de l'étage du dessous à ici, pour laisser la place à la chambre de Molly. Puis, finalement, une autre pièce offrait le paradis des enfants : une immense salle de jeux avec une immense maison de poupées, des peluches par centaines, des poupées, des couleurs roses et jaune pâle, du papier peint enfantin. Elle imaginait que Regina avait du passer des heures dans cette pièce à la décorer. Elle entra et fit le tour, son âme d'enfant complètement sous le charme. Elle prit une peluche dans ses mains et sourit alors, puis une immense télé attira son attention. Elle s'approcha et constata une console de jeu et pas n'importe laquelle … la sienne.

Elle se souvenait avec nostalgie du jour où Henry avait ramené sa console et qu'ils avaient tous fait un concours de course de voitures avec, comme enjeu, la prochaine sortie cinéma. Et c'est avec du mal qu'Henry et elle avaient gagné, choisissant d'aller voir « _Hunger Games_ ».

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient laissé la console ici. Ils étaient partis si vite, qu'ils en avaient certainement oublié des choses ici.

Soudain Emma se demanda ce qu'était devenue toutes les affaires qu'elle avait pu laisser ici. Regina les avait-elle jetées ? Les avait-elle conservées ?

« C'est Ducky. »

Emma sursauta et fit volte face pour voir Regina accoudée à l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés.

« Quoi ? »

« La peluche que tu tiens … Elle s'appelle Ducky, c'est une des préférées de Molly. »

« Oh … » elle la reposa rapidement où elle l'avait trouvé « Désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. » sourit la jolie brune

« Cette pièce est magnifique. Tu as fait un boulot énorme dessus. »

« Merci. Il fallait que je m'occupe durant mon congé maternité. J'avais dans l'idée de finir cette pièce pour ses 2 ans. J'ai été aidée par Evie. »

« C'est magnifique. »

« Merci. »

« Ou est Molly ? »

« Elle chantonne dans son lit, elle fait toujours cela avant de s'endormir. » sourit avec tendresse Regina

Elles restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses avant que Regina ne reprenne « Tu as trouvé ta chambre ? »

« Oh oui, oui, merci, ça sera parfait. »

« De rien. Il faut bien s'accommoder de la situation. J'imagine qu'Henry ne tient pas à dormir dans le même lit que sa mère : le canapé dans la chambre est convertible. »

« Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre Noel familial. »

« Idem. » sourit faiblement Regina « Heureusement, j'avais prévu au cas où la météo serait capricieuse, j'ai des réserves jusqu'au 31 au moins. »

« J'apporterais bien évidemment ma part financière à tes achats supplémentaires. »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, vraiment. »

« J'insiste. »

Regina soupira alors « Tu ne veux vraiment plus rien me devoir … »

Emma se figea et détourna le regard « C'est … C'est pas ça … J'aurais fais ça avec n'importe qui. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, cette phrase fit frissonner Regina : n'importe qui … Oui, Regina était devenue n'importe qui dans la vie d'Emma, là où il y a encore 3 ans, elle était toute sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres, une connaissance faisant partie de son passé, elle qui pensait qu'elle ne serait que son avenir.

« Bien … Comme tu veux. En parlant de devoir quelque chose … Tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plait ? »

Emma opina et suivit Regina dans la petite bibliothèque où la jolie brune sortie d'une armoire un carton d'une taille imposante. Elle le posa sur le bureau et Emma pu y lire, écrit au marqueur « _Emma_ ».

« Ce sont toutes les affaires que tu as laissé ici. Je n'ais pas pu les jeter. Je me suis dis que, peut-être, un jour, je te reverrais. »

Emma se sentit soudain gênée et sortit ses mains de ses poches pour les poser sur le carton qu'elle ouvrit lentement.

« Je vais te laisser. » concéda Regina

« Non. Tu … Tu peux rester. »

Mais Regina n'y tenait pas : trop de choses, trop de significations dans les objets dans cette boite. Elle ne préférait pas rester sous peine de montrer des émotions qu'elle avait eues bien du mal à cacher depuis qu'Emma avait fait un pas chez elle.

« Non, je ne préfère pas. » dit-elle en s'éloignant

Emma la regarda fermer la porte derrière elle, soupirant de la distance que Regina ne cessait d'instaurer entre elles. Elle tourna alors son attention vers le carton qu'elle ouvrit. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit alors lorsqu'elle vit son T-shirt fétiche plié soigneusement au dessus. Elle l'avait cherché un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait oublié certainement chez Regina. Elle le prit et le senti : Regina l'avait lavé, ce fait la fit sourire.

Elle le mit de coté avant de mettre son nez de nouveau dans le carton pour y trouver quelques DVD et CD, un MP3 qu'elle pensait avoir oublié à son appart', une peluche que Regina avait gagné pour elle à une fête foraine à laquelle elles avaient emmené les enfants. A ce souvenir, Emma sourit : Regina n'avait été que très peu à une fête foraine. L'y emmener l'avait autant ravi que les enfants. C'est telle une petite fille qu'elle avait voulu faire tous les manèges et la majorité des stands qui tendaient à prouver l'adresse. Ainsi, elle avait brillamment réussi à un jeu de fléchettes, remportant une petite peluche en forme de lapin rose et bleu.

Elle fouilla encore et trouva quelques photos prises lors de leurs divers sorties : Staten Island et Henry posant fièrement devant la Statue de la Liberté, Centra Park et la course de vélo que remporta Evelyn, le concours de bonhomme de neige ou encore le seul et unique Noel qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Elle retrouva aussi quelques affaires dit « temporaires » qu'Emma avait apportées chez Regina pour les week-ends où les Swan restaient plus de 2 jours : une trousse de toilettes succincte, des chaussettes et des dessous.

Elle soupira alors se rendant compte que toute leur vie passée tenait dans un carton. Elle remit tout dans la boite et la ramena dans sa chambre de fortune. Elle eut la surprise de voir son fils se déchaussant.

« Le film est fini ? »

« Ouais … Je suis crevé. »

« Je t'ouvre le canapé-lit ou tu préfères dormir avec ta môman ? »

« Ah ah. La dernière fois que j'ai dormi avec toi, j'avais 10 ans. »

« Faux, 13. C'était dans un motel à New Haven avant notre arrivée : une chambre, un lit, souviens-toi. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Non je préfère pas, merci. » grimaça-t-il tandis que sa mère mit son lit d'appoint en place « C'est quoi ? » dit-il en pointant le carton au pied du lit

« Oh … Des affaires que j'avais laissé ici et que Regina a mis là dedans. »

« Wow, trop bizarre. » dit-il

« Tu l'as dis … »

Henry fouilla alors et en sortit le MP3 « Trop cool, j'peux l'avoir ? »

Emma lui arracha des mains « Tu rêves. »

« C'est Noel demain. » sermonna-t-il

« Et alors ? »

« Bah à cause de la neige, on est coincé ici et du coup, tu ne pourras pas offrir à ton fils un cadeau. Ca craint non ? De pas avoir de cadeau pour ton fils ? » dit-il ironiquement

« A qui la faute si nous sommes coincés ici ? »

« Bah j'ai seulement répondu à l'appel à l'aide d'une amie. » sourit-il

« Ouais amie avec laquelle tu as monté un coup pour nous réunir sa mère et moi, merci bien. »

« Je nie toute implication. »

« Mais bien sur … Ca t'arrange bien cette situation … »

« Tu veux dire : dormir sur un canapé lit et loupé mes cadeaux de Noel ?! »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » lança-t-elle sur un ton réprobateur. Henry baissa le regard alors « Mais je te remercie. »

Henry se redressa alors, surpris « Ah oui ? »

« Je pense que j'avais besoin de ça. » Henry sourit « Pour passer à autre chose » qu'il perdit aussitôt.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je crois que mon départ précipité m'a empêché de clôturer cette histoire proprement. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais cette impression d'inachevée. Mais je pense que, je vais pouvoir passer à autre maintenant que cette histoire est terminée. »

« Ah … »

Emma le fixa « Je sais que tu pensais que la flamme se réanimerait entre nous mais, Henry, ça n'est pas le cas, ça ne le sera jamais plus. Nous sommes toutes les deux passées à autre chose. Elle a sa vie, j'ai la mienne, nous avons 2 optiques différentes à présent … »

Henry baissa le regard alors « Je comprends, après tout c'est Regina la fautive. »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Comment ça ? »

« Si elle t'avait pas trompée, vous ne vous seriez pas quittées. »

« Peu importe qui est fautif ou pas. Elle a ses torts, et j'ai les miens. Jamais je n'aurais du partir ainsi. J'aurais du affronter ma colère et surtout affronter Regina. Notre histoire a duré le temps qu'elle a duré mais elle aurait pu au moins se terminer plus proprement. »

« … »

« Allez, au lit, il est tard. »

Henry s'exécuta et, avant qu'Emma n'éteigne la lumière, elle fouilla dans le carton pour en sortir le MP3. Elle l'alluma, mit les écouteurs et chercha dans sa playlist un dossier nommé « _R&amp;E_ » et dès que la musique commença, Emma eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres et quand elle ferma les yeux, une petite étincelle s'en échappa pour rouler sur sa joue et s'écraser sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Quand Evelyn monta à son tour, elle se permit d'entrer dans la chambre de sa mère, mais à sa grande surprise, personne n'y résidait. Elle parcourut le couloir alors et entendit un léger murmure, comme une mélodie, s'échappant de la chambre de Molly. Elle savait que sa petite sœur avait l'habitude de s'endormir en chantant, plutôt en bredouillant, des comptines.

Mais quand elle passa la tête par l'embrasure, elle eut la surprise de voir sa mère, assise dans son rockin' chair, sa main dans celle de sa fille qui s'était paisiblement endormie.

« Maman ? » murmura-t-elle

Doucement, Regina laissa la main de Molly, renifla discrètement avant de se lever et rejoindre Evie « Il est tard, le film est fini ? »

« Oui. Molly va bien ? »

« Oui, tout va bien. Va te coucher. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'y vais aussi. » sourit-elle faiblement

Evidemment, Evelyn n'en croyait pas un mot mais n'insista pas, sachant que cette journée avait été intense pour sa mère. Demain serait un autre jour, la veille de Noel, et bien des choses étaient prévues.

* * *

Dans la nuit, Emma se réveilla en un sursaut. Un mauvais rêve, une étrange impression, elle ne saurait le dire. Comme lorsque l'on se réveille et que l'on a le sentiment de ne pas avoir fini sa nuit ou qu'on se réveille d'un rêve inachevé.

Elle se redressa et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie avec les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, la playlist tournant encore en boucle. Tout en gardant le MP3 a porté de main, elle se leva et jeta un œil sur son fils qu'elle distinguait sous les draps, immobile, dans un profond sommeil.

Elle quitta la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à la cuisine où elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver Regina.

La jolie brune était accoudée au comptoir, une tasse dans la main, le regard dans le vide. Quand sa présence attira son regard, Regina se redressa « Emma ? Insomnie ? » Elle nota alors que la jolie blonde portait le T-shirt qu'elle lui avait soigneusement mis de coté dans le carton.

« Ouais … » elle retira rapidement ses écouteurs « Je peux me servir ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le frigo.

« Bien sur. »

Emma se dirigea alors vers le frigo et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un jus de fruit. Elle s'assit alors en face de Regina au comptoir « Tisane ? »

« Oui. » répondit Regina en retirant le petit sachet de sa tasse.

Elles restèrent quelques instants silencieuses en tête à tête avant que Regina ne remarque le MP3 « Tu l'as retrouvé. »

« Quoi ? Oh ça … Oui, merci de l'avoir gardé. »

« Je voulais l'offrir à Evelyn ou encore le revendre mais … Je n'ais pas pu. »

Emma baissa le regard alors « C'est … gentil. » Elle vit alors un petit appareil ovale près de la jeune femme « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un babyphone pour Molly. »

« Elle a des nuits agitées ? »

« Ce n'est pas un babyphone conventionnel. Celui-ci est programmé pour m'alerter si Molly a une crise. »

Emma se rendit compte dans quel stress Regina devait être toutes les nuits. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de la retrouver ici dans cette cuisine. Peut-être faisait-elle cela tous les soirs « C'est déjà arrivé ? »

« Plus d'une fois oui. Mais plus elle grandit et moins ses crises sont fréquentes. »

« Hm ok. » Emma avala une large lampée de son verre « Ca doit faire un moment que tu n'as pas eu une nuit entière n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certainement, à vrai dire je ne m'en souviens plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a quatre mois, j'ai pris un demi somnifère pour essayer de dormir car j'étais très préoccupée par mon travail. Cette même nuit, Molly a eu une crise. A cause du somnifère, je n'ai rien entendu, c'est Evelyn qui s'est levée en entendant sa sœur tousser sans s'arrêter. Elle m'a secoué pour me réveiller et à eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler les pompiers. Je m'en suis terriblement voulu. Depuis, j'ai banni ce genre de cachets et je ne dors que d'un œil, gardant le babyphone sur mon oreiller. Le moindre bruit suspect me réveille. »

« Tu es fatiguée, pourquoi ne pas demander à Evelyn de garder le babyphone quelques fois ? »

« Je ne veux pas lui donner cette responsabilité. S'il arrive quelque chose à Molly alors qu'Evie a le babyphone, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente responsable, elle est trop jeune, c'est à moi de faire ça. »

« Moi je crois que tu as besoin de sommeil. Il faut que tu dormes si tu veux être en forme pour t'occuper de ta fille. Donne-moi le babyphone pour ce soir. »

Regina se redressa et fixa d'yeux ronds la jolie blonde « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu pourras dormir convenablement. Demain c'est la veille de Noel, ça sera une grosse journée pour toi et les filles, tu dois être en forme. »

Regina gloussa « Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as qu'à me le donner. » dit-elle en tendant la main

Mais Regina fronça les sourcils « Hors de question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas si simple ! »

« Bien sur que si, donne. »

« Non ! Je … Je n'ai pas confiance. » finit par lâcher Regina

Emma sursauta, surprise « Pas confiance ? _Toi_ tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

Emma laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres « C'est le monde à l'envers pour quelqu'un qui a trompé sa copine avec son ex ! »

Mais aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, Emma les regretta « Non, c'est … C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. » conclut Regina qui se leva alors

« Attends, Regina ! »

« Si demain la neige vous le permet, il serait préférable que vous dormiez dans le B&amp;B en bas de la rue. » lança-t-elle avant de quitter la cuisine, laissant la jolie blonde

« Arrgghhhh idiote ! » grommela Emma pour elle-même en se tapant le front contre le comptoir.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, ni Regina ni Emma ne trouvèrent le sommeil. Et c'est donc assez norme que chacune s'éveilla. Emma n'eut aucune surprise de voir le lit de son fils désert. Quant à Regina, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas jeté un œil, même discret, dans la chambre de sa fille. C'est donc dans une totale surprise qu'elle la découvrit dans la cuisine, préparant avec Henry la table du petit déjeuner.

« Hey bonjour maman. »

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que … Tu as fais des pancakes ? »

Evelyn opina avant que Regina, plus que surprise, ne s'assoit à coté d'Henry « Molly dort toujours ? »

« Hm hm, tiens des gaufres. »

« Des gaufres ?! Mais depuis quand sais-tu faire des gaufres ? »

« Ca n'est pas très compliqué une fois qu'on sait faire la pâte, le reste ce n'est que grâce à la machine. »

Et alors que le petit déjeuner finissait d'être dressé sur la table, Emma apparut, carton en main, ce qui interloqua Evelyn et Henry, mais pas vraiment Regina.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Henry prépare-toi on s'en va. » dit-elle dans un regard noir, le visage baissé

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais. Nous sommes le 24, les Mills ont certainement beaucoup à faire sans nous avoir dans les pattes. »

« Mais la neige n'a pas cessé de tomber dans la nuit, c'est impraticable en voiture. »

« Ca tombe bien, on ne va pas rouler mais marcher … Jusqu'au Bed &amp; breakfast au bout de la rue. »

Evelyn et Henry échangèrent un regard stressé et empli incompréhension avant que la jeune fille ne se plante devant Emma « Mais pourquoi payer alors que vous pouvez rester ici gratuitement ? »

« Demande à ta mère … » lança-t-elle d'un regard noir

Evelyn se tourna alors vers Regina « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Maman ? »

« Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'elle ne supporte pas ma présence sous son toit, et je peux le comprendre. Donc elle m'a fortement conseillé … de partir. »

« T'as pas fais ça … » murmura Evelyn vers sa mère qui se retrouva coincée. Elle reprit avec prestance avant de se racler la gorge :

« Je … Oui, je l'ai dis. »

« Mais … »

« Ca suffit Evie ! » hurla Regina

La jeune fille sursauta alors, presque choquée du ton de sa mère.

« Môman ? Pourquoi tu cries ? »

Tous se retournèrent alors vers la petite fille, dont les yeux mis clos signifiaient qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Regina se figea alors :

« Oh chérie, je suis désolée … »

« Veux pas qu'Henry y part ! » protesta la petite voix mollassonne « On voulait fai un bouhomme de neige dihors ! »

Regina fixa sa fille qui faisait une moue boudeuse « Chérie … Emma … Elle … Nous … »

« Nan, je veux pas ! S'il ti plait maman … Je veux qui reste. »

Regina jeta un bref regard vers Henry et Emma, puis soupira « Très bien Molly, entendu. » Puis elle se leva et se posta devant Emma « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se rendirent au salon, tandis qu'Evelyn prit soin de Molly.

Emma attendit, bras croisés, devant la jolie brune « Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

« Je … Ecoute … Nous pourrions … C'est la veille de Noel, nous sommes adultes. Essayons de passer à autre chose, au moins pour aujourd'hui. »

Emma soupira alors « Ca n'est bon ni pour nous, ni pour les enfants. Ils risquent de se faire des idées… »

« Pas si nous mettons les choses au clair. »

« C'est ce que j'ai fais hier soir avec Henry. »

« Ah… Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Je lui ais dis que, finalement, te revoir m'a fait comprendre que je peux avancer maintenant, aller de l'avant, passer à autre chose. »

Regina sourit faiblement « C'est … C'est bien, c'est mieux … Pour tout le monde. »

« Bien sur, je n'exclue pas une discussion à 4 pour mettre les choses au clair. »

« Evidemment. »

« En attendant … Nous sommes adultes, nous pouvons interagir ensemble sans s'étriper. » lança Emma

« Evidemment. » répéta Regina

Et c'est ensemble qu'elles repartirent vers la cuisine, sous les regards suspicieux des 2 ados. Henry et Evelyn savaient que cette décontraction n'était que façade et que chacune avait encore pas mal de chemin avant de « _passer à autre chose_ ». Y avait-il encore un espoir ? Leurs mères pourraient-elles se retrouver ?

L'opération Cupidon était loin encore de réussir et il faudrait aux enfants des trésors de patience et d'imagination pour que leurs mères finissent par succomber de nouveau.

Ils avaient Noel pour cela, mais ils avaient aussi et surtout un atout qui venait tout juste de faire ses preuves et qui serait, sans nul doute, un argument de poids dans leur opération : Molly.

**TBC**

* * *

**NEXT : La théorie des Cupidon, un aveu surprenant, discours de mères, la veille de Noel sous le signe de la bonne humeur, de l'introspection et de branche de gui ... Dans le prochain épisode ! **


	31. Veillée

**Helloooooooooooo what's up ? **

**Hey entre nous : c'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle les week-end de 3 jours ? (Ok sauf si vous êtes déjà en vacs, ce qui ne change donc rien à la chose XD)**

**Bref, nous voici à la veille de Noel où le fluff est mis à l'honneur !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Veillée **

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » proposa Emma en entrant dans la cuisine

« Ou sont les enfants ? »

« Ils font un bonhomme de neige, je pense que Molly ne leur a pas donné le choix. »

Regina sourit « Oui, elle sait être très persuasive. »

« J'ai pu le constater effectivement. »

Regina perdit son sourire alors « Nous pouvons faire des efforts, nous sommes adultes après tout. » dit-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même

« Bien sur. Alors, je peux faire quelque chose ? Quoi de beau au programme de ton traditionnel repas de Noel. »

« J'ai du revoir mes priorités. Avec une petite bouche à nourrir assez exigeante. »

« Tu ne fais plus ton rôti en sauce et ta bûche ? »

« Oh pour le rôti il n'y a pas de problème … C'est pour la buche que les choses ont changé. »

Pour expliciter ses dires, elle s'écarta et laissa apparaitre un gâteau en forme de flocon.

« Un gâteau d'anniversaire. »

« Oh je vois. Et pourquoi un flocon ? »

« Elle est fan de la Reine des Neiges, une véritable passion. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai pu chanter « _Let it go_ » si tu savais, ni même ne nombre de fois où Evelyn et moi-même avons du regarder le DVD. »

Emma sourit à cette idée et s'approcha : "je peux aider ? »

« Si tu veux éplucher et couper les carottes. »

« Entendu. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles restèrent, coude à coude, dans la cuisine. Et quand les enfants rentrèrent de leur folle escapade neigeuse, ils purent constater la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans cette cuisine. Henry et Evelyn n'imaginaient pas revoir une telle scène entre leurs mères.

Et quand elles se retournèrent, c'est un commun sourire qu'ils purent voir sur leur visage.

« De retour ? » lança Regina

« Yup. Il est génial notre bonhomme, vous voulez le voir ? »

« Non nous avons encore du travail ici. Mais vous pourriez vous changer et vous occuper de Molly au lieu de ruiner mon parquet. »

« Ok. » lancèrent à l'unisson les 2 adolescents prenant Molly par les épaules pour la conduire dans sa chambre.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher entre elles ? » lança Henry tandis qu'Evelyn aidait Molly à se déshabiller

« Je l'espère … Noel est propice au rapprochement, avec un peu de chance … »

« On en est encore loin. »

« Mais on est plus proche qu'on ne l'a jamais été en 3 ans. Tu sais, y'a certainement une raison pour laquelle nos mères n'ont jamais leur vie. Ce n'est pas les occasions qui ont manqué mais … Je suis persuadée qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre. »

« Une sorte d'âme sœur ? »

« Je suis sûre que quelque part dans le monde chacun à sa chacune. » Henry haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Il sourit alors « Je te connaissais pas si fleur bleue. Tu aurais trouvé ton « _chacun_ » ? »

Elle sourit alors, ses joues commencèrent à rosir et elle jeta un œil à sa sœur qui cherchait un pull en vidant son armoire.

« Alors ? T'as quelqu'un ? » lança-t-il curieux

« Oui. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si étonné ? Dis que je suis moche encore ! » dit-elle sur un air faussement vexé

« C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que … J'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore qu'on avait 13 ans à peine … »

« On en est loin des 13 ans … » sourit-elle nostalgiquement

« Alors, t'as pas répondu : t'as quelqu'un ? »

« Moi j'ai un namoureux ! » lança Molly en se glissant entre les 2 ados

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna, amusé, Henry

« Voui, il s'appelle John ! Il est cro beau ! Mais y'a aussi Max ... Et Stan qui sont zentils. »

Evelyn et Henry éclatèrent de rire avant que Molly ne les suive, pas vraiment sûre du pourquoi du comment.

« Molly … On va bientôt manger, tu pourrais au moins mettre un pantalon. »

« Je veux une robe ! »

« Si tu veux … » soupira sa grande sœur, lasse de devoir se battre contre une petite fille de 3 ans têtue comme une mule.

Voyant la petite s'éloigner, Henry revint à la charge, plus curieux que jamais « Alors, tu craches le morceau ou pas ? »

« T'es jaloux ou quoi ? » s'amusa la jeune fille

« Non, juste curieux. Si nos mères avaient été encore ensemble, j'aurais joué le grand frère protecteur, c'est tout. »

« Alors de un : je suis plus âgée que toi, de quelques semaines certes, mais quand même. Et de deux, nos mères ne sont plus ensemble, pour l'instant, donc ton discours paternaliste, tu te le gardes … » lança-t-elle de manière taquine « Et toi alors, t'as trouvé quelqu'un à Boston ? »

« J'avais une copine jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps … »

« Et plus maintenant ? »

« Nope. »

« Elle t'a largué parce que tu étais saoulant ? »

« Elle m'a largué parce que je voulais pas … coucher. » il murmura cette dernière partie de phrase pour que les chastes oreilles de Molly n'entendent pas.

« Sérieux ? T'es … Toujours … Enfin tu vois. » Henry grimaça et Evelyn sentit soudain son malaise « On parle d'autre chose si tu veux. »

« Si on parlait de toi. Tu crois que j'ai pas fais gaffe que tu avais changé de sujet ? » dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres

« Hihihi t'es bête toi ! » gloussa Molly qui venait d'atterrir sur les genoux du jeune homme

« Ah oui ? »

« Bah oui ! Evie elle a pas de namoureux ! »

Henry haussa un sourcil « Ah oui ? »

« Bah nan, elle a une namoureuse ! Lucy elle est cro gentille ! »

Henry hoqueta de stupeur avant de fixer, incrédule, la jeune fille qui opina d'un sourire pour confirmer les dires de sa petite sœur.

« Elle est sérieuse ? T'es … Enfin tu … Une fille ? »

« Et oui … » souffla la jeune fille « Ironique hein ? »

« Et ta mère est au courant ? »

« Evidemment ! Molly tu peux nous laisser 2 minutes ? »

« Mais pourquoouuuaaaaaa ! »

Evelyn lui sourit avant de lui donner un petit livre aux couleurs rose et violet, saupoudré de paillettes « Tiens, trouve nous une histoire ! »

« Ouais ! »

Henry la fixa d'un air amusé « Elle adore toutes les histoires, on a quelques minutes devant nous avant qu'elle se mette d'accord ! » s'amusa Evelyn

« Alors, tu vas cracher le morceau ? Comment ça : tu sors avec une fille ? Mais depuis quand ? »

« Ca fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant. »

« Avec la même ? »

« Avec la même. On s'est rencontré au collège, elle était stagiaire à la bibliothèque. »

« Stagiaire ? Mais elle a quel âge ? »

« 18. Elle suit des études de littératures dans mon bahut. C'est en partie pour elle que j'ai choisi ce lycée. »

« Mais … Comment c'est possible que tu … Tu que sois … »

« … Lesbienne ? » s'amusa Evelyn « J'ai longtemps cru que ce n'était qu'une lubie à cause de nos mères. Mais … Au fond de moi, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. »

« Hérédité ? »

« Rien à voir. Je crois juste que ce qui est arrivé à nos mères a été une révélation, un déclencheur. C'est juste que ça m'a permis d'y voir plus clair et de pas avoir honte de ce que je ressentais. J'en ais beaucoup parlé avec ma mère … »

« Eh bah … Si je m'attendais à ça … »

« Quoi ? C'est trop bizarre pour toi ? Tu vas pas surmonter la chose ? »

« Bien sur que si ! C'est juste que … Ca fait bizarre … Tu sembles pas en être, c'est tout. »

« Et pour toi, ça ressemble à quoi une lesbienne ? Chemise à carreaux, cheveux courts, tatouages ? Nos mères ne sont pas vraiment de ce type je te signale … »

« … »

« Ok, je pensais que tu le prendrais mieux que ça … » lança-t-elle, déçue.

« C'est pas ça mais … Ca fait 3 ans qu'on s'est pas vu et … J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité : entre la présence de Molly et l'annonce de ton homosexualité … J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé plusieurs trains. »

« C'est pas qu'une impression. On a loupé des trains qu'il va falloir rattraper, que ce soit nous ou nos mères. »

Henry regardant droit devant lui, comme s'il devait assimiler toutes ses informations. Puis il repensa à un fait :

« Dis donc … Quand tu es venue me voir ya quelques jours en disant que tu avais dis à ta mère que tu étais chez une amie … Tu parlais d'elle ? De ta copine ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle est au courant pour nous ? Je veux dire, pour notre opération et tout ? »

« Oui, elle sait tout. J'ai tellement parlé de toi que je crois qu'elle pourrait te reconnaitre au premier coup d'œil. Elle m'a couvert pour mes visites chez toi. » Une légère pointe de jalousie envahit alors Henry « Ca te pose un problème ? »

« Non mais … Cette opération … Enfin je croyais que c'était notre truc à nous. »

« Attends, t'es jaloux de la relation et la complicité que j'ai avec elle ? » s'étonna Evelyn « Me dis pas que … T'en pince pour moi ?! »

« Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ! Ca va pas non ! »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu voulais simplement que je garde pour nous cette histoire ? »

« Je pensais que c'était notre truc à nous. »

« Ah ouais ? Et tu pensais à nous quand tu es parti sans nouvelles durant 3 ans ? »

Il y eut alors un silence gêné avant de chacun ne regarde devant soi, évitant l'un et l'autre. Molly tournait frénétiquement les pages, à la recherche de la meilleure histoire à raconter.

« C'est … compliqué hein ? » soupira Evelyn « Beaucoup de choses ont changé … »

« Beaucoup de temps … »

« Avant on avait que nous 2 principalement … Mais 3 ans ont passé et chacun à sa vie, d'autres amis … »

« Tu sais, ça me gêne pas que tu sortes avec une fille. Je crois juste que j'aurais eu la même réaction si tu avais eu un mec. Je crois que je suis restée sur cette image de nos 13 ans. »

« Pareil … » Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant qu'Evelyn esquisse un sourire « Au fait, tant qu'on est sur la lancée : je suis sortie avec Arthur aussi avant de me rendre compte que c'était pas mon truc. » sourit-elle

« A… Arthur ? Quoi ? Tes sérieuse ? »

« Ayé j'ai trouvééééééééé ! » lança Molly qui bondit sur sa sœur, livre en main, coupant définitivement la conversation et laissant Henry sur sa faim.

* * *

« Evelyn est une belle jeune fille maintenant … » soupira Emma alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle

« Henry est devenu un jeune homme robuste. » constata Regina « Il m'a dit qu'il était dans le club de natation de son lycée ? »

« Il est plutôt doué. Il vise une bourse universitaire. »

« Je pensais que ses résultats scolaires suffiraient ? »

« Oh ils suffiront, il veut juste avoir la satisfaction de se dire que ses résultats sportifs sont assez bons pour que des personnes s'y attardent. Oui, mon fils à un égo démesuré. » s'amusa Emma

« Il doit avoir du succès auprès des filles. Es-tu ce genre de mère qui couve son fils ? » sourit Regina

« Pas besoin, il est nul en amour. Il est pas fichu d'en garder une. Il est peut-être gay … » dit-elle en tapotant son menton de son index « Et Evie ? C'est une belle jeune fille, elle doit être courtisée par des dizaines d'ados en chaleur. »

« Oh elle l'est certainement, mais je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, elle a trouvé quelqu'un. »

« Oh ? Et maman est d'accord avec ça ? » ironisa la jolie blonde

« Tout à fait. C'est une personne sérieuse et elles sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant … »

« _Elles_ ? »

« Telle mère, telle fille. » sourit Regina

« Elle … Elle sort avec une fille ? »

« Elle ne s'en cache pas, et il est fort à parier qu'elle l'a déjà dit à Henry. »

« Comment tu as pris la chose ? »

« Surprise au début, mais … De par mon passé et ma relation avec toi, je crois qu'elle cherchait une oreille attentive plutôt qu'une approbation. J'aurais été bien mal avisée de lui interdire ce genre de relation ou encore de le prendre mal. Je la soutiens, et Lucy est une fille très gentille. » sourit la jeune femme

« Ca fait … bizarre. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début. Qu'elle avait été influencée par ma relation avec toi … Mais nous avons longuement discuté et j'ai compris qu'elle ressentait cela depuis fort longtemps. »

« Tant qu'elle est heureuse. »

« Exact. »

Soudain, les 3 enfants descendirent « On mange ? » lancèrent-ils tous les 3 à l'unisson

Les 2 jeunes femmes échangèrent alors un regard amusé avant que tout le monde ne déguste un bon repas autour de la table. Pour une fraction de seconde, Regina et Emma se prirent à rêver de repas familiaux autour de cette table, les enfants réunis, tous heureux.

* * *

Le soir venu, Regina avait tout préparé, comme d'habitude, pour que cette veille de Noel soit la plus belle chose, notamment pour sa fille Molly.

Une magnifique table avait été dressée, les bougies parsemant la maison avaient été allumées, des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres avaient été préparés, le tout sous les mélodies douces et entrainantes de Noel, chants que fredonnaient allègrement Molly.

« Regarde ma belle robe ! » lança la petite fille en tournoyant autour d'Emma

« Ouh magnifique ! Une vraie petite femme ! »

« C'est maman qui m'a acheté ! »

« Et elle a très bon gout. » dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant la petite. Elle lui replaça et resserra ses 2 petites couettes « Tu es très jolie. »

« Merci ! Tu es zolie toi aussi. »

Emma lui sourit, craquant littéralement pour sa petite bouille enfantine : elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, si ce n'était ses yeux verts d'eau. Elle s'était parfois surprise à imaginer la jeune femme quand elle était petite, et il était fort à parier qu'elle devait ressembler à peu de choses près à Molly.

« Pourquoi t'as pas de robe toi ? »

« Oh euh … » Emma se trouva soudainement gênée « Je n'ai pas de … »

« Maman elle a pleins de robes. Elle peut t'en donner ! » s'enjoua la petite

Et au moment où Emma alla répondre, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les escaliers. Emma fit de même et resta bouche ouverte devant Regina arborant une superbe robe courte rouge écarlate. Arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, elle dévoilait un galbe qu'Emma avait presque oublié. Moulant plus que la décence ne le pouvait le corps de la jolie brunette, ses épaules nues, tout autant que son dos, Regina semblait plus rayonnante que jamais.

« J'ai l'air bien pâlichonne à coté de toi. » sourit Emma

« Si c'est un compliment, je l'accepte avec plaisir. » s'amusa Regina

Evelyn et Henry échangèrent un regard complice avant que la jeune fille ne se pose entre Emma et sa mère « Tu pourrais lui prêter une robe pour l'occasion ! »

« Evie … » sermonna la jolie brune qui ne voyait que trop bien où voulait en venir sa fille

« Quoi ? »

Regina soupira avant de se tourner vers Emma « Souhaites-tu te changer avant de passer à table ? »

« Moi ze veux qu'on a toutes des zolies robes ! » sautilla Molly

Emma se retrouva une nouvelle fois coincée entre le désir de passer inaperçu durant cette soirée, et le fait de faire plaisir à cette petite fille dont l'espoir et la joie à la perspective de la voir en robe éclairaient son visage.

« Je … Pourquoi pas. »

« Suis-moi. »

Evidemment, Emma connaissait le chemin, évidemment elle connaissait cet escalier pour l'avoir emprunté mainte et mainte fois pour se rendre dans la chambre de Regina. Elle se souvenait même d'avoir succombé aux caresses et à la ferveur de Regina au milieu même de ces marches, n'atteignant même pas la chambre. A ce souvenir, elle rougit : leur fougue avait éparpillé leurs vêtements sur le chemin, et finalement, c'est parce que dans la précipitation elle avait trébuché que Regina lui était tombée dessus et n'avait plus bougé. Elle se souvenait de l'inconfort de la situation mais aussi l'excitation qui avait animé cet ébat.

« Emma ? »

Sortie de ses pensées par une Regina qui l'attendait en haut des marches, jamais elle n'oserait avouer que le souvenir de ce moment l'émoustillait encore.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit de suite la photo sur la table de chevet : elle se souvenait de cette photo, du lieu et du moment.

« Tu es plus menue et plus grande … » constata la jolie brune en fouillant dans son armoire

« Oh pas si menue que ça. »

« Plus que moi en tout cas. »

« Mais je n'ais pas eu d'enfant il y a peine 3 ans. » constata avec sourire la jolie blonde

« Certes. Essaies ceci. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant une robe noire, courte et fendue sur le coté « Avec celle-là, on ne devrait pas voir de grande différence de taille. Elle a une ceinture, tu pourras la réajuster. » dit-elle en lui tendant la robe.

Emma la saisit, la remercia et s'enferma dans la salle de bain que Regina lui proposa poliment. Quand elle entra dans la salle, Emma sentit de suite le parfum caractéristique de Regina : léger et fruité. Elle huma quelques secondes ce doux parfum avant de se déshabiller et d'enfiler la robe de Regina. Que cette situation était étrange … La voici dans une salle de bain qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé fouler de nouveau, enfilant la robe de son ex petite amie qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir.

S'il n'était pas question de faire plaisir à une petite fille de 3 ans, elle se serait déjà enfuie de cette situation inconfortable. Non pas que la présence de Regina lui était difficile, mais c'était l'avalanche de souvenirs liés aux lieux et aux personnes. Elle qui n'avait jamais l'habitude de ressasser et vivre dans le passé, elle était vernie.

La voilà aujourd'hui, revenue 3 ans en arrière dans la demeure de son ex, qu'elle avait partagé plusieurs fois, dans laquelle elle avait les plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. Car elle devait le reconnaitre, sa relation avec Regina avait été aussi intense que passionnée. A la hauteur de sa déception lorsqu'elle avait appris la trahison de Regina.

Trahison qui, finalement, n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu. Et, pour le coup, Emma se demandait si sa colère et sa haine étaient toujours d'actualité maintenant qu'elle savait en grande partie la vérité. L'acte était toujours là, la preuve en était Molly, mais la manière de procéder était totalement à l'opposé de ce que s'imaginait la jeune femme. Devait-elle pardonner à Regina ? Il était évident qu'elles devaient parler toutes les 2.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, la chambre était vide « Regina ? Regi… » elle buta alors sur une paire de chaussures à talons qu'elle essaya et qu'elle trouva à sa taille.

Quand elle descendit, elle vit Regina et les enfants autour du sapin, la jeune femme prête à l'illuminer.

« Wow m'man ! » s'étonna Henry en voyant sa mère apparaitre dans le salon

Soudain les trois autres se retournèrent et Molly sautilla sur place « Très zolie, très zolie ! » dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains

Emma décela un léger sourire sur le visage de Regina, qui détourna bien vite le regard pour le reporter sur le sapin. Emma arriva à sa hauteur « J'ai cru que tu m'avais attendu dans la chambre » sourit-elle presque gênée

« Oh … J'ai pensé que tu pouvais te débrouiller pour enfiler une simple robe. » lui répondit-elle avec un air détaché qu'Emma trouva étrange

« J'ai faim ! » cria la petite en tirant sur la robe de sa mère « On peut manzer maman ! »

« Oui ma chérie, allons-y. »

Regina s'éloigna, laissant une Emma étrangement suspicieuse. Mais ses doutes se concrétisèrent lors du repas où Regina n'avait, en tout et pour tout, croisé le regard d'Emma que 2 fois. Pourtant, chacun semblait avoir le cœur léger et à la fête : Henry et Evelyn ne cessaient de raconter des histoires sur le Père Noel, Molly buvant littéralement leurs paroles. Regina restait silencieuse, sauf pour reprendre les fautes de langage de sa fille, et Emma regardait tout cela interagir comme si elle était en train de rêver.

« Tu as été zentille toi ? Pour le Père Noel ? » lança Molly en se tournant vers la jolie blonde

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« Pour que il vienne ce soir ! »

« Oh ok ! » s'amusa Emma « Si j'ai été sage ? Hm … Je crois oui. »

« Tu parles … » grommela Henry

« Hey ! » s'insurgea faussement la jolie blonde « Gare à toi ou le père Noel pourrait louper notre cheminée ! » menaça-t-elle en pointant son fils du doigt

« Mais ça serait trop grave ! » s'étonna la petite qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche

Cette réaction fit éclater de rire l'assistance.

« Mais tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour que le Père Noel vienne chérie ? » lança mutinement Regina

« Ze sais pas … » mentit la petite fille

« Oh si tu sais, tu sais très bien même. Il est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

« Non, ze veux pas ! » gronda la petite en croisant ses bras devant elle, esquissant une moue boudeuse

« Hey écoute … Moi je le connais le Père Noel … » lança Emma

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Et il m'a confié qu'il venait plus rapidement dans les maisons où il était sûr que les enfants dormaient profondément. »

« Plus vite ? »

« Oui, plus vite. Alors, si tu veux vraiment qu'il vienne ce soir, tu vas devoir écouter ce que ta mère vient de dire … »

« Et y'aura pleins de cadeaux ? »

« Evidemment ! »

La petite bondit de sa chaise haute, du moins essaya-t-elle avec l'aide de sa grande sœur, et courut vers sa mère « Maman maman ! Ze veux aller dormir ! »

Regina cacha un petit sourire amusé avant de se lever et de prendre sa fille dans ses bras « Allez, au lit. »

« Ze veux qu'elle vient aussi. » lança Molly en pointant Emma du doigt

« Oh euh … Molly … » bredouilla Emma

« Bien sur. » la coupa Regina qui surprit alors tant les enfants que la jolie blonde

Et après que la petite ait fait le tour de la table pour dire bonne nuit à Henry et Evie, elle prit la main de sa mère et veilla, par quelques coups d'œil, à ce qu'Emma les suive.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dis. Molly est notre meilleur atout. » lança fièrement Evie en un clin d'œil vers Henry

* * *

Emma n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Regina : sereine, calme. Il lui semblait que la jeune femme en face d'elle, celle en train de border sa fille en lui caressant tendrement la joue, la mangeant du regard, était uen inconnue.

Oui la femme dans cette chambre d'enfant n'était plus la même femme qu'elle avait connue. D'ailleurs, la connaissait-elle vraiment maintenant ? Elle avait une nouvelle vie à présent, avec ses filles, son métier. Comment une si petite fille pouvait avoir une telle influence sur un adulte ?

Regina rayonnait véritablement. Après la confession que lui avait faite Evelyn à son bureau à Boston sur la grossesse difficile de sa mère, Emma avait soudainement senti de l'empathie pour celle qui fut sa compagne durant 3 longs et intenses mois. Loin d'avoir de la pitié, c'était plus une curiosité de savoir comment Regina avait remonté la pente. Et aujourd'hui qu'elles étaient sous le même toit, Emma pouvait se rendre compte, qu'à son image, la vie de Regina avait suivi son cours … sans elle.

Après tout, elle aussi avait continué sa vie : elle avait obtenu son badge de policier, avait son propre bureau à Boston, son fils était un ado sportif dont les résultats scolaires ne l'inquiétait pas. Il n'y avait guère qu'en amour que le calme était plat, mais peu importait pour elle, les amours avaient été relégués au second plan depuis longtemps. Elle n'espérait plus rien de personne et c'est ce qui était le plus triste.

Certains diraient que cela était dommage, que c'était du gâchis, mais elle s'en fichait, elle semblait bien mieux comme cela. Avec la certitude que la seule femme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimée l'avait trahie, elle semblait vaccinée contre tout sentiment amoureux. Oui, pensant que Regina s'était comportée comme la pire des trainée, comme l'homme le plus salaud, elle ne voulait plus y revenir, ni même y penser.

Mais finalement, en apprenant la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit là, ses convictions avaient été ébranlées, sa certitude que Regina était la pire des trainées … Tout s'était évanoui.

A présent, ses souvenirs la ramenaient 3 ans plus tôt, au temps où elles étaient heureuses, partageant leurs jours et leurs nuits, dinant en famille, regardant un film lovées dans le canapé. Oui, elle était nostalgique de ce temps où elle était heureuse et insouciante, où seules comptaient les heures la séparant de la belle brune.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était compliqué, bien plus encore que par le passé : elle avait souffert, et elle se rendait compte que sa souffrance était basée sur une vérité tronquée. Qui plus est, Regina avait aussi beaucoup souffert de cette situation.

Emma repensa alors à son départ précipité et l'impossibilité à Regina de s'expliquer. Elle n'imaginait pas l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle avait certainement laissé Regina. Un lourd sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors : Elle avait jugé Regina comme jamais elle n'aurait aimé qu'on la juge. Regina avait vécu avec ce sentiment d'insatisfaction et d'erreur, appuyé par sa grossesse non désirée.

Elle n'imaginait pas la vie qu'avait du avoir Regina jusqu'à l'accouchement, qui fut pénible qui plus est. Sa vie n'avait pas été simple et finalement c'est Molly qui semblait l'avoir sauvé.

Aujourd'hui, les stigmates du temps et ses blessures passées transparaissaient sur Regina, malgré son apparente décontraction. Emma n'était pas dupe, elle sentait Regina blessée. Et pourtant certains indices lui montraient qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Et si les enfants avaient raison ? Et si le fait de n'avoir retrouvé personne dans la vie de chacune était un signe qu'elles étaient intrinsèquement liées ? L'idée même qu'elles puissent revenir ensemble apparaissait stupide mais en même temps … désirable.

« Emma ? »

La jolie blonde sortit de ses pensées « Hm ? »

« Elle veut que tu l'embrasses. »

« Oh … Euh … Si tu penses que c'est trop bizarre … »

« Molly le veut. » dit-elle doucement avant de lui céder le passage.

Emma jeta un œil derrière elle, voyant Regina descendre les escaliers sans se retourner, et entra dans la chambre où la petite semblait l'attendre avidement, tapotant sur le matelas à coté d'elle :

« Viens t'assir. »

Emma sourit « Oui, je vois m'asseoir. » la corrigea-t-elle

« Le Père Noel y va venir alors ? »

« Evidemment. »

Soudain le visage de la petite se ferma « Et pour Henry ? »

« Henry ? »

« Bah le père Noel y sait que Henry il est là … Y va mettre ses jouets à sa maison. »

Emma sourit « Exact. Et quand nous rentrerons chez nous, il y trouvera ce que le Père Noel lui aura déposé au pied du sapin. »

« Mais ça veut dire qui va rien avoir pour lui là ? »

« Henry est un grand garçon, il sait bien que le père Noel lui aura déposé ses cadeaux chez lui. Il sera patient. »

« Ok. » dit-elle, rassurée. Elle se blottit alors sous sa couette « Bonne nuit Emma. »

« Bonne nuit. » dit-elle en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le front.

Presque instantanément, la petite ferma les yeux et fut plongée dans un profond sommeil. Une fois sûre qu'elle s'était endormie, Emma se leva et ferma doucement la porte de la chambre, remarquant une veilleuse qui illuminait le plafond d'une cinquantaine d'étoiles colorées.

Quand elle redescendit, elle surprit Regina et les enfants poser des dizaines de cadeaux au pied du sapin.

« Comment ça, le père Noel n'existe pas ? » s'étonna faussement la jolie blonde qui fit sursauter tout le monde avec son arrivée

« Tu nous a fait peur ! » s'insurgea Evelyn « Ca serait dramatique si elle découvrait ça à seulement 3 ans. »

« Désolée. De l'aide ? »

« Nous avons fini. » conclut Regina en regardant les paquets entreposés, cachant littéralement le pied du sapin

« Eh bah … Tout ça pour la petite ? » s'étonna Emma en postant près de Regina

« C'est le premier Noel où elle est assez grande pour comprendre ce qu'est la magie de Noel. »

« Oui, je comprends. J'ai rien pour elle … »

« Tu sais, pour elle, c'est le père Noel qui apporte les cadeaux, donc peu importe que tu ais quelque chose pour elle ou non, elle ne verra pas la différence. »

« C'est vrai. » soupira, rassurée, Emma

« Je n'ai rien pour Henry … Ne va-t-il pas être déçu de ne rien recevoir ? »

« Oh il a ce qu'il lui faut à Boston, il le sait. Et m'est d'avis qu'il est bien plus heureux ici. » dit-elle en le fixant interagir avec Evelyn sur le meilleur emplacement pour les biscuits et le lait.

« J'imagine oui. »

« Ca serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de m'imposer à Noel, c'est une fête familiale après tout. »

« Ca ira. » dit-elle en fixant amoureusement sa fille « Evelyn, c'est l'heure chérie. »

Les ados laissèrent le plateau vide et le verre de lait bu et retrouvèrent leur mère. Soudain, ils se stoppèrent et gloussèrent ensemble

« Quoi ? » lança Emma

« Vous êtes sous du gui. » montra Evelyn en pointant son doigt juste au dessus de leur tête où trônait un brin de gui

Regina et Emma levèrent la tête et soudain se crispèrent

« Vous connaissez la règle … » lança mutinement Henry

« Henry … » sermonna Emma. Mais même si la situation était compliquée, au fond d'elle, la perspective d'approcher d'un peu plus près la jolie brune l'attirait.

« Bah quoi ? Juste un baiser sous le gui … Entre amies ! »

Là était le problème : qu'étaient-elles réellement ? Amies ? Ca elle n'en était pas sûre … Amantes ? Elles ne l'étaient plus et ne le seraient certainement plus jamais. Simples connaissances ? C'était surement ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la relation qu'elles entretenaient en ce moment.

Elle fixa Regina, attendant un signe, un indice lui indiquant qu'elle était autorisée à s'approcher. Cette manœuvre était étrange et O combien délicate mais elle émoustillait la jolie blonde bien plus qu'elle n'était autorisée à l'être. Il était évident qu'elles avaient encore beaucoup de non-dits et de problèmes à régler avant d'imaginer recouvrir une quelconque relation amicale …

Mais soudainement, alors qu'elle allait répondre par la négative, elle sentit un effleurement sur sa joue. Elle se crispa avant de tourner vivement son visage vers Regina, dont le visage semblait aussi neutre qu'indifférent.

« Voilà, c'est fait. Au lit maintenant jeune fille. » lança Regina en sermonnant sa fille

Emma n'en revenait pas : Regina venait de lui donner un baiser sur la joue ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus décevant : que Regina n'ait aucune réaction face à cela ou qu'elle ne semble même pas s'en soucier.

Non, Regina monta les escaliers bras dessus, bras dessous sans même un regard pour la belle blonde.

« M'man ? Ca va ? »

« On … On va se coucher. » balbutia-t-elle

Et arrivés au premier étage, ils virent Evelyn et Regina les attendre pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit « A demain Henry ! » lança joyeusement Evelyn tandis que Regina se contenta d'un timide « bonne nuit » en opinant de la tête.

Et alors que chaque enfant regagna sa chambre, Emma s'approcha de la jolie brune « Regina, attends ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je … »

« Désolée pour … Le gui. »

« Quoi ? Oh non c'est pas grave ! Je … Regina, il faudrait qu'on parle. »

« Ce soir ? »

« Non, non, pas ce soir. Demain ? »

« Demain c'est Noel Emma, ainsi que l'anniversaire de ma fille, j'aimerais consacrer cette journée entièrement à elle. »

« Oh … Oui je comprends. Mais, on doit parler tu penses pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas non. »

Emma, surprise, mit quelques secondes avant de balbutier « Ah … Ah bon. »

« Nous nous sommes tout dis je pense. Tu sais tout, nous avons chacune nos vies et … » Emma gloussa en levant les yeux « Excuse-moi ? »

« Chacune nos vies ? C'est ce que tu penses ? »

« Si je devais m'attarder sur la vie de chacun de mes ex … Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis plus de 3 ans. »

« C'est pour ça que tu gardes une photo de nous dans ta chambre ? Et que tu portes l'anneau que tu m'avais offert pour la St Valentin autour du cou ? »

Regina porta sa main à son cou, touchant le dit anneau « Je … Je le garde afin de me souvenir des erreurs passées. Pour me rappeler l'impact que mes actions ont eu et que je ne devrais jamais les oublier et refaire de même. »

« Tu t'interdis d'aimer à nouveau pour éviter de souffrir et faire souffrir ? » en conclut Emma

Soudain Regina fronça les sourcils et se braqua « Peu importe ce que je fais de ma vie à présent, cela ne te regarde plus … »

« Désolée … » s'excusa Emma, sentant être allée trop loin

« Bonne nuit Emma. » lança Regina en disparaissant derrière sa porte de chambre

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en se tapant le front du plat de la main avant de monter vers sa chambre en maugréant sa bêtise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança Henry, curieux en voyant sa mère s'affaler sur le lit en grognant

« Il se passe que ta mère est une imbécile … »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. »

« Hey ! » dit-elle en se redressant, faussement insultée, avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber, le visage contre l'oreiller « Je suis nulle … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

Elle s'assit alors et se tourna vers son fils « J'ai tout foiré. »

« Avec Regina ? »

« Entre autre ouais … »

Henry fronça les sourcils « Tu sais, c'est pas ta faute hein … Elle t'a trompé, tu as eu toutes les raisons de la quitter. Bon ok, partir était un peu sur réagi … Mais … »

« Henry écoute … C'est compliqué, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, beaucoup de paroles non dites, de pensées enfouies … Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes qu'il y a trois ans. »

« Mais tu penses que … Que ça pourrait se rattraper ? »

« On ne rattrape pas le temps perdu. Il est perdu et c'est tout. Au mieux, on peut repartir sur de meilleures bases et pour cela, il faudrait que j'arrête de chier dans la colle avec elle dès que j'ouvre la bouche. »

Henry grimaça alors « Ca va si mal que ça … »

« Pire encore … »

« On va repartir hein ? »

« On a pas le choix, 3 ans Henry … 3 ans … »

L'ado se laissa tomber à son tour sur son lit, fixant le plafond : Oui, 3 ans étaient passés et avec ces années, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Il le savait, et Evelyn aussi, les choses seraient bien plus compliquées que ce qu'ils imaginaient.

* * *

Regina eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Nous étions la veille de Noel et, 3 ans plutôt à la même date, Emma dormait aussi sous son toit, à la différence qu'elles s'aimaient à l'époque. En était-il de même à présent ? S'aimaient-elles encore un peu ? Y avait-il le moindre sentiment amoureux entre elles ?

Regina n'en savait rien. Evidemment, elle avait espéré longtemps revoir Emma, s'expliquer et repartir sur de meilleures bases … Mais entre temps, Molly était arrivée, les années s'étaient écoulées … Les choses avaient changé. Chacune avait fait sa vie, avec ses hauts et ses bas, et si Regina n'avait jamais réussi à refaire sa vie, il semblait qu'Emma eut quelques relations plus passionnelles que passionnées.

Et là où elle aurait frissonné de jalousie en imaginant d'autres femmes, ou hommes, fouler le corps de la belle blonde, aujourd'hui, elle ne savait que penser : le temps était passé et ses sentiments, bien que toujours assez forts, semblaient avoir changé de nature.

Etait-ce cela un souvenir ? Se rappeler d'une personne et des tendres sentiments que cela pouvait susciter sans pour autant les ressentir à présent ?

Car il était indéniable qu'Emma ne la laissait pas indifférente, et pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle ne saurait dire si elle était heureuse ou pas de l'avoir sous son toit. Cette date avait toujours revêtu un aspect particulier, tant pour elle que pour Molly, mais cette année était la première année où Emma serait présente pour l'anniversaire de Molly.

Cette petite fille qui représentait la Némésis d'Emma, l'enfant de Robin. Car oui, c'était sa fille, malgré une paternité oubliée et une génétique refoulée, jamais Regina ne pourrait oublier qui était l'homme qui lui avait donné Molly.

Et ça, Emma le comprendrait-elle ? Malgré une grossesse malheureuse et un accouchement à risque, pourrait-elle réellement comprendre l'attachement de Regina envers cette petite fille, véritable personnification de ce qui avait éclaté leur couple ?

Elle se tourna dans son lit, le regard vers sa fenêtre où elle pouvait distinguer l'ombre de branchages battus par le vent. Elle se redressa et vit la neige tomber en gros flocons. Demain les routes seraient recouvertes de neige de nouveau, les déblayeuses seraient en action mais pour combien de temps ? Il était fort probable qu'Emma et Henry passent la journée ici.

Le problème était que Regina était incapable de savoir si elle était heureuse ou non de cette situation …

**TBC**

* * *

**NEXT : Déballage de cadeaux ... Et de sentiments, une petite fille qui a de la suite dans les idées, une dispute, baiser et conséquence, un retour douloureux ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	32. Un autre Noel

**Hello hello mes agneaux comment allez-vous ? **

**Je vais aujourd'hui profiter de ce post pour faire ma petite pub ! **

**Comme vous le savez (je pense en grande partie) dans un peu plus d'un mois se déroulera la la **_Fairytales 3_**. **

**J'ai pour l'occasion monté un petit projet de "_fanbook_" à l'intention de Lana. Pour se faire, la participation des Oncers et des Evil Regals est mise en avant ! **

**En effet, dans ce fanbook résidera des créations en tout genre (dessins, fanart, edits ...), des messages, ainsi que des photos ... Des photos de vous (oui vous !) en selfie devant un monument, un lieu emblématique de votre ville, un lieu qui vous tient à coeur, le tout en faisant l'Evil Regal sign ! **

**N'hésitez pas à faire découvrir à Lana que la France (et ses pays voisins) regorgent de lieux magnifiques ! **

**Je compte sur vous, vous avez jusqu'au Mercreid 10 Juin pour me faire parvenir vos messages ou edits, ou photos via le mail donné dans le blog que j'ai crée pour l'occasion dont voici l'adresse : lanafanbook .skyrock .com**

**Bien, à présent, voici un chapitre plus léger et plein d'espoir pour notre petit couple SQ !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Noel **

« MAMAAANNNNNN ! »

Une petite boule énergique ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la chambre de Regina pour venir s'écraser dans le lit, bousculant et réveillant la jolie brune.

« Outch Molly, doucement, doucement ! »

« Maman, maman, li père Nouel il est passé ! »

Regina sourit discrètement alors « Ah oui ? Tu es sûre ? » dit-elle en se redressant

« Voui voui, y'a pleins di cadeaux ! Allez viens ! »

Soudain, Evelyn passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte « Désolée, je voulais la stopper mais elle a été plus rapide la petite crapule. » Puis elle entra et se lova contre sa mère, sous la couette.

Dieu qu'elle aimait ce genre de matin : entourée de ses filles, lovées dans l'immense lit un beau matin ensoleillé.

« Mamannnnnnnn … » gémit la petite fille

« Très bien très bien. » s'amusa Regina « On descend. »

« Ouiiiiiiii »

Molly bondit hors du lit et s'échappa de la chambre, certainement déjà au rez-de-chaussée, salivant au pied du sapin.

« Tu ne réveilles pas Emma ? » questionna Evelyn

« Non. Elle a fait de la route hier, elle doit avoir besoin de dormir. »

« Elle va t'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir réveillée pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. »

Regina fronça les sourcils « En quoi ? Ce Noel est le notre. » argua-t-elle

« Oui mais je pense que … »

« Bon, levons-nous avant que Molly ne déballe les cadeaux avant nous. »

Evelyn opina et elles se levèrent d'un même bond, Regina enfilant son peignoir, et descendirent dans le salon où Molly trépignait d'impatience, tapotant des mains « Je peux ? Je peux ? »

« Vas-y, ouvre le premier. »

Molly choisi évidemment le plus gros et déchira avec empressement le papier pour découvrir un immense château de princesse.

« WOOOOOWWWW Maman ! Rigarde le père Noel il m'a apporté quoi ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, faisant fi, en cette journée particulière, des libertés de langage que prenait sa fille « Magnifique ma chérie. Un château pour une princesse. »

« C'est moi la princesse ? »

« Bien sur ! Veux-tu en ouvrir un autre ? »

La petite hésita, des dizaines de cadeaux s'étalant devant elle, avant de porter son attention sur un paquet rose à pois jaune. Elle l'ouvrit avec moins d'empressement mais lorsqu'elle en découvrit le contenu, sa joie explosa en petits cris stridents et répétés, sous les regards amusés de sa mère et de sa sœur.

« Une vraie robe de princesse tout pour moi ! » sautilla-t-elle en brandissant la robe rose bonbon à la dentelles et au tulle lui donnant un aspect bouffant.

« Tu veux la mettre ? »

« Oh oui, oh oui ! »

« Evie, tu peux l'aider le temps que je prépare le petit déjeuner. »

« Avec plaisir. Allez viens crapule ! »

« Je suis pas une crapule, je suis une princesse ! »

« Pardon majesté. Veuillez vous avancer pour que j'habille sa seigneurie de sa plus belle robe ! »

« Hein ? »

« Allez viens ! » s'amusa Evie qui lui enleva son pyjama panda pour l'aider à revêtir la petite robe rose « Tu es très belle. »

« Merci ! » lança dans un large sourire la petite fille qui tournoya sur elle-même

Et quand leur mère revint avec un plateau garni de tasses de chocolat et de viennoiseries, elle ne pu que s'extasier devant sa petite fille « Tu es sublime. Et je crois que le Père Noel a apporté quelque chose qui irait parfaitement avec cette tenue. » lança mutinement Regina

« Ah ? C'est quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se pencha et attrapa un petit paquet rectangulaire sous le sapin « Tiens, ouvre. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Je suis une maman, je sais tout. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil.

Cette explication simpliste suffit largement à la petite brunette qui attrapa le paquet et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Son contenu la laissa sans voix, ce qui était un exploit en ce jour de Noel. Regina prit l'objet délicatement dans ses mains, sourit, avant de le poser doucement sur le crâne de sa fille.

« Une couronne ! » soupira, totalement subjuguée, la petite fille

« C'est une tiare. »

« Une tare ? »

« Une tiare chérie, c'est la couronne des princesses. »

Bien évidemment, cette tiare n'avait rien de couteux ou précieux, ce n'était qu'un bout de plastique argenté agrémenté de strass et pierres colorés, lui donnant un aspect précieux mais Molly était plus que fière de porter cette tiare sur sa tête, complétant sa panoplie.

« Je suis une princesse maintenant ? »

« Tu as toujours été une princesse, tu es la mienne. »

Elles échangèrent un chaleureux sourire avant que le regard de Molly ne dévie légèrement derrière Regina. Son sourire s'agrandit alors et elle se redressa « Emma ! Regarde ma robe ! Elle est zouli hein ? »

Regina se crispa un quart de seconde avant de se retourner et de constater la présence de la jolie blonde dans le salon, visiblement fraichement réveillée.

« Oh waouh ! La classe ! »

Regina se redressa alors et se posta près d'Emma « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller et … »

« … Tu as bien fait. Après tout, c'est votre moment. » dit-elle dans un sourire sincère

« J'ai … J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, Henry n'est pas là ? »

« Il se réveille à peine. Il n'est pas vraiment du matin. »

« Je vois. »

« Emma, Emma ! » appela la petite fille

« J'arrive. »

La jolie blonde s'agenouilla alors devant la petite fille « Je sais que le père Noel il est pas vient à ta maison … »

« Oh tu sais … »

« … Mais c'est cro criste. Alors … » Elle fouilla dans le sapin et sortit une enveloppe de taille moyenne avec de multiples cœurs multicolores dessinés dessus. Elle se pencha près de l'oreille d'Emma, qui la tendit, attentive « Je te donne un cadeau pour toi, comme ça tu as un cadeau pour Noel. Mais chut, faut pas dire au papa Noel … »

Emma frissonna de l'attention, et prit avec précaution l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit pour découvrir un grand dessin coloré.

« Ca c'est moi, et ça c'est Evie et ça c'est maman. » dit-elle en pointant chaque rond dont les traits du visage étaient approximatifs

« Il est magnifique ! » lança-t-elle conquise par ce dessin enfantin d'une famille « boule » qui avait d'immenses bras et jambes avec 3 doigts au bout, des cheveux hirsutes telles des vermicelles affolés et des yeux mangeant presque l'intégralité du visage « C'est très ressemblant ! »

« Voui … Et ça c'est notre maison ! »

« Ah effectivement, je l'ai reconnu ! » s'amusa Emma en voyant la maison aux murs bancales et rose et à la cheminée crachant de la fumée verte « Merci Molly, ce dessin est très beau ! »

Toute fière, la petite se redressa avant de replonger sous le sapin à la recherche du prochain cadeau à déballer. Emma se releva et tendit le dessin à Regina :

« Tu savais ? »

« Absolument pas. » Regina remarqua l'air attendri et ému de la jeune femme, étonnée d'une telle réaction « Elle a un coup de crayon bien particulier … Aurais-je de tels cheveux ? » s'amusa Regina en pointant un bonhomme dont les cheveux faisait penser qu'il venait de mettre ses doigts dans une prise.

« Ah bah au réveil … Si. »

Soudain, Regina frissonna : l'évocation, même implicite, de leur vie commune passée remua la jolie brune qui rompit le contact visuel pour s'appesantir de nouveau sur ses filles qui ouvraient les cadeaux.

Sentant le malaise, Emma soupira avant d'entendre son fils descendre à son tour. Elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en lui ébouriffant les cheveux « Hey la marmotte ! »

« Hmm … » grogna-t-il

« Henryyyyyyyy viens voir les cadeaux ! » s'extasia la petite en invitant Henry à la rejoindre. Soudainement, l'air grognon et fatigué qu'il arborait s'envola et il rejoignit les Mills dans l'ouverture des cadeaux, devant leur mère respective.

« Je … Euh … Vais prendre un chocolat, okay ? »

« Bien sur, sers-toi. »

Emma s'éloignant, gardant en main le dessin de Molly. Devant ses yeux, une scène qu'elle ne pensait plus possible depuis longtemps : Henry et Evelyn réunis sous un sapin de Noel. Et les cadeaux s'enchainaient à un rythme diabolique, dévoilant tour à tour : des livres, des poupées, un sac d'école et le nécessaire pour sa prochaine rentrée scolaire, des peluches, des vêtements …

« Bah dis donc, le père Noel a été généreux. » s'amusa Emma alors que Regina venait de s'asseoir à ses cotés

« Assez … Comme je te disais : c'est le premier Noel où elle comprend vraiment les choses … »

« Et comment ça se passe alors pour son anniversaire ? »

« Pour l'instant, nous faisons ainsi : elle ouvre ses cadeaux de Noel le matin et le soir nous faisons un repas pour son anniversaire. Quand elle sera assez grande pour comprendre la différence et surtout quand le secret du Père Noel sera révélé, nous ouvrions les cadeaux la veille au soir, et son anniversaire le 25 midi. »

« Et bah … Rien n'est laissé au hasard visiblement ! »

« Tu dois trouver cela trop rigide mais … »

« Non, c'est bien ainsi. » Emma jeta un œil par la fenêtre « Il a cessé de neiger … »

Regina leva le regard et constata, qu'en effet, un beau ciel bleu qui n'envisageait pas de la neige dans les prochaines heures. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse de ce fait ou non.

« Effectivement. »

« Henry et moi repartirons dans la journée. »

« Très bien. » opina Regina

« Mamannnnnnnn celui là c'est pou toi ! » lança la petite en brandissant un paquet rond

Elle courut jusqu'à elle et tombant presque dans ses bras « Ouch, doucement chérie, tu sais que tu ne dois pas courir. »

« Ze sais … Tiens ! »

Regina lui sourit, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, avant d'ouvrir délicatement le papier. Elle découvrit avec plaisir un rond en argile avec l'empreinte de main de Molly.

« Aww merci, c'est magnifique chérie ! »

« Ze l'ai fais avec Evie ! »

« Merci mon cœur. »

Et aussitôt le câlin fait, Molly retourna à l'attaque de ses cadeaux. Emma en profita pour se tourner vers Regina « C'est peut-être indiscret mais … Pourquoi elle ne peut pas courir ? »

« Son cœur. Elle ne peut souffrir d'aucun effort : courir, faire du sport en général. Son système immunitaire est aussi fragile : nous ne sommes jamais sorties en public : pas de parc, pas de shopping … »

« Mais l'année prochaine, elle rentre en maternelle non ? Je vois que tu lui as acheté toute la panoplie de la parfaite rentrée scolaire. »

« Elle passera sa maternelle ici, je lui ferais la classe quand je pourrais. Un professeur particulier a déjà été mandaté pour lui faire classe. C'est une des raisons qui fait qu'elle parle autant à son âge. »

« Je comprends mieux … Et quand ça s'arrangera ? »

« Quand elle sera assez forte pour subir une intervention. Une greffe du cœur est une chose bien trop lourde pour elle … Il faut qu'elle grandisse et prenne des forces. J'espère juste que son cœur lui laissera avoir le temps de prendre des forces. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je mets les petits plats dans les grands pour elle : chaque anniversaire est une bataille gagnée contre sa maladie, je le fête avec la plus grande attention, je veux que tout soit parfait, qu'elle … Que chaque anniversaire soit le plus beau de ses souvenirs … Si jamais elle … Si jamais c'était le dernier … Si … »

Elle baissa le regard, soudainement incapable de continuer sans prendre le risque de pleurer. Emma frissonna et se souvenait à quel point il lui était pénible de voir Regina triste et démunie par la passé. Elle se rendait compte qu'il en était de même aujourd'hui. Alors doucement, elle posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne et exerça une légère pression tout en lui caressant le dos de la main de son pouce. C'était, depuis leurs retrouvailles, le premier vrai rapprochement tactile.

Regina ne repoussa pas la main d'Emma, au contraire, elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et fixa son regard « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. » souffla-t-elle, comme un aveu trop longtemps gardé au fond de sa gorge.

Emma ne répondit que par un timide sourire. Cette scène, les enfants la virent. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et entendu, confiant pour l'avenir, avant de retourner au déballage des cadeaux.

Et alors que les minutes s'égrainèrent, Regina ne lâcha pas la main d'Emma, qui n'essaya pas non plus de s'en défaire. Ce ne fut que lorsque Molly arriva au bout du dernier cadeau et qu'elle se tourna vers sa mère pour lui montrer fièrement une boite de maquillage enfantin, que leurs mains se délièrent.

Molly tomba dans les bras de sa mère, heureuse comme jamais, lui relatant toute la liste de ses cadeaux, tandis qu'Henry s'assit aux cotés de sa mère et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Emma lui sourit alors : pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette demeure, elle semblait sereine.

« Moman, j'ai faim ! »

« Je crois que ce petit ventre crie famine, passons à table pour le petit déjeuner. »

Regina se leva alors, invitant Emma et Henry à faire de même, et chacun prit place à table, comme si cela était habituel. Le petit déjeuner se déroula avec gaité et ferveur, alimenté par les cris de joie et une Molly intarissable sur Noel.

La matinée passa dans la joie et la construction de l'immense château qui rejoindrait, à ne pas en douter, la salle de jeu à l'étage. Evie et Henry l'aidèrent alors que Regina se réfugia, comme à son habitude, dans la cuisine.

« Hey, de l'aide ? » lança Emma

« Ca ira merci. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, souriant pour une telle tête de mule avant de s'avancer et, sans le consentement de Regina bien sur, elle attrapa un torchon et commença à essuyer la vaisselle.

« Je te remercie de ton accueil. »

« Je suppose que c'est ton Noel le plus étrange et dérangeant … »

« Au contraire. »

Regina haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard, interloquée « Ah oui ? Il ne m'a pourtant pas semblé hier. »

« La nuit porte conseil et il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. » s'amusa-t-elle

Et alors qu'elle attrapa un verre des mains de Regina et que leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Regina lâcha le verre qui se brisa au sol.

« Dé… Désolée … » balbutia Regina

« T'étais pas si fébrile devant le sapin. » s'amusa Emma. Mais la jolie blonde perdit son sourire devant le regard peiné de la belle brune. Elle comprit alors que les choses étaient bien plus compliquées à gérer du coté de Regina. Elle soupira alors « Je crois qu'on va partir … »

« NON ! »

Les 2 jeunes femmes sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Molly au pas de la porte « Molly chérie … »

« Ze veux pas que tu pars ! Ze veux tu restes pour mon niversaire. »

Emma haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant l'air têtu de Regina dans les traits enfantins de la petite fille « Ecoute, c'est juste que …. »

« Tu te souviens … » coupa Regina « … Emma et Henry n'ont pas encore ouvert leurs cadeaux chez eux. »

Molly fit alors une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras « Non ! Ze veux qui reste ! Demain, s'il te plait maman ! »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard, chacune presque gênée avant qu'Emma ne souffle dans un sourire à l'attention de Molly « Je serais enchantée d'assister à ton repas d'anniversaire. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu restes ? Et Henry aussi ? »

« On reste, promis. » Une fois la petite rassurée et satisfaite, elle retourna en sautillant au salon tandis qu'Emma se tourna vers une Regina quelque peu surprise « Quoi ? »

« Ne le fais pas si c'est par obligation. »

« Je le fais car elle m'a offert un dessin et que c'est le moindre des remerciements que de rester pour son anniversaire. » dit-elle en lui collant le dessins sous le nez

« Emma … »

« Je t'en prie. »

« Sauras-tu être dans la même pièce que moi sans souffrir ? » lança-t-elle ironiquement

« Crois-moi, j'ai vécu pire. »

Regina perdit son petit sourire « Je t'ai raconté mes 3 ans sans toi … Mais je ne sais rien de toi. »

« Tu sais l'essentiel : j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et je suis flic à Boston. »

« Mais quoi d'autres ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si curieuse ? »

« Tu l'as bien été me concernant, allant même jusqu'à voler mon dossier médical. »

« Ok un point pour toi. Pose les questions que tu veux, je suis prête. » dit-elle en se postant devant Regina

« Il n'est pas question d'inquisition. » se vexa Regina

« Ok, ok pardon. Que veux-tu savoir qu'Henry ne t'a pas encore dit ? »

« Pourquoi Boston ? Pourquoi avoir fui là-bas ? »

Emma baissa le regard « Aucune idée. Juste … Un feeling. Quand on a passé New Haven … On était encore … »

« … Trop près ? »

« C'est ça. Alors j'ai continué. Et en passant le panneau « _Bienvenue à Boston_ » j'ai su. J'ai cru que tu nous trouverais en quelques semaines … Mais on a jamais croisé ta route. »

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé : j'ai d'abord retourné New-york avant d'aller à Storybrooke. »

« Storybrooke ? »

« Charmante ville au demeurant, quoique l'odeur de poisson y est assez forte. Puis, ayant fait chou blanc j'ai … Laissé tomber. Puis j'ai été accaparée de nouveau par mon travail, puis ma grossesse … Et de fil en aiguille … »

« Le temps a passé. Ouais, j'ai fais pareil. Je me suis plongée d'abord dans les aventures sans lendemain, certainement pour oublier, t'oublier. Puis Henry m'a remis les pieds sur terre et je me suis mise à travailler dur. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme et un poste quasi instantané à Boston. Et les choses se sont enchainées. »

« Es-tu heureuse là-bas ? »

« Oui, j'ai retrouvé un équilibre. »

Regina baissa le regard alors, comprenant que, pour elle, les choses furent plus simples, que le quotidien avait vite été trouvé. Elle seule avait semblé concernée par leur rupture et semblé avoir mal vécu la chose. Emma avait vite repris le pied à l'étrier, y compris sexuellement parlant. Là où Regina n'avait jamais pu retrouver l'amour, Emma, elle, semblait avoir eu bien moins de mal à retrouver de multiples partenaires …

Sentant la gêne palpable, Emma se racla la gorge « Je … Tu sais c'est … Ca comptait pas vraiment. »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu ne me dois rien, plus rien. »

« Pourtant, au début je pensais que … Qu'en couchant avec ces hommes et ces femmes … J'avais espoir que tu me retrouves et que tu constates à quel point cela faisait mal … Mais tu n'es jamais venue … »

« Je … Je n'ai jamais … »

« Laisse tomber, c'est un sujet plutôt bizarre à aborder avec son ex non ? »

« Tu as été et resteras la seule. » finit-elle par répondre, laissant Emma sans voix « De me dire que Robin a été le dernier à me toucher sera à jamais mon fardeau. Je ne veux me souvenir que de toi. »

Sur ce, elle se faufila hors de la cuisine, laissant Emma complètement décontenancée. Elle réalisa que sa nuit avec Robin avait laissé bien plus de cicatrices que ce qu'elle imaginait : Regina était une femme blessée. Et même si au fond d'elle, elle lui en voulait encore de lui avoir caché la vérité sur la présence de Robin, elle ne pouvait que vouloir s'approcher d'elle, la question était de savoir jusqu'à quel point.

* * *

Dans l'après midi, Regina consacra tous ses efforts et son temps à Molly : elle transvasa tous les jouets du salon à la salle de jeux, aidée par les enfants et Emma, et s'amusa avec eux. Etait-ce une manœuvre détournée afin de ne plus se retrouvée seule à seule avec Emma ? C'est en tout cas ce que pensait la jolie blonde.

Et elle profita d'un moment où Regina s'éclipsa pour remonter un plateau de gourmandises, pour la suivre dans la cuisine « Regina attends ! »

Regina se retourna, manquant de louper une marche et tandis qu'elle bascula vers l'arrière, Emma l'attrapa par le bras et la colla à elle avant que cette dernière ne se rompe le cou en bas des escaliers.

« Mer… Merci … » balbutia Regina en sentant la main d'Emma au creux de ses reins, et sa poitrine contre la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche en 3 ans de temps … Regina pouvait sentir le parfum de la jolie blonde envahir ses narines, l'enivrant jusqu'à la faire frissonner. Pour un court instant, juste une fraction de seconde, elle se laissa aller et se détendit et Emma le sentit. Elle lui sourit alors mais soudain, Regina se tendit de nouveau et s'écarta vivement « Je … Je dois aller en cuisine. »

« Regina, il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Il n'y a plus rien à dire. » dit-elle en descendant les marches, Emma sur ses talons.

« Je crois au contraire qu'il y a des choses à dire. Ce que tu m'as avoué ce matin … »

« … Je n'aurais pas du. »

« Si au contraire, je crois qu'il faudrait en parler. »

Et alors que Regina s'affaira à remplir le plateau, Emma, qui ne tenait plus, lui barra le passage jusqu'au frigo « Arrête Emma ! »

« Je t'en prie, mettons les choses au clair ! »

« Tu veux qu'on mette les choses au clair ? Très bien : tu m'as quitté il y a trois ans comme jamais personne ne devrait quitter quelqu'un : tu as fui, comme une lâche, tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'expliquer, me laisser te dire dans quelles circonstances cet enfoiré avait abusé de moi, m'avait fait boire plus encore jusqu'à ce que j'oublie même le lieu où je me trouvais ! Je t'aimais ! Je t'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé, y compris le père d'Evelyn. J'avais tellement espéré connaitre un jour ce bonheur … Et une erreur, une seule, indépendante de ma volonté, m'a couté tout ce que j'avais. Car j'ai tout perdu ce jour là : l'estime de soi, mon amour … J'ai tout perdu … Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Evelyn et Molly … Je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde ! »

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, elle tremblait littéralement devant Emma qui, pour le coup, venait de se prendre en pleine face une vérité qu'elle savait mais pas aussi dure à écouter.

« Regina … »

« NON ! Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point c'est difficile de te revoir après toutes ces années ! Je t'aimais … Je … Je t'aime encore. » Emma frissonna alors mais Regina ne souriait guère « Et c'est là mon malheur. Je t'aime Emma, je n'ais jamais cessé : pas même lorsque tu m'as brutalement quitté, pas même quand tu as disparu sans laisser de traces, pas même quand tu es revenue avec toute ton assurance et que tu as bousculé ma nouvelle vie. »

« Regina … »

« Je n'ais pas envie d'entendre que les sentiments ne sont pas partagés, que tu es passée à autre chose, que tu as couché avec plus de personnes en 3 ans que moi en toute une vie, je me fous de tout ça. Je veux juste oublier, je veux … Oublier. »

Regina était à bout de souffle, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon … Epuisée, elle ne savait même plus quoi faire en face d'une Emma qui semblait surprise mais terriblement impuissante. Elle soupira alors et la poussa légèrement « J'ai un plateau à préparer. » Et alors qu'elle lui faisait dos, elle sentit soudainement des bras l'encercler, lui coupant le souffle. Emma venait de l'étreindre, collant son visage dans son dos, l'enfermant dans ses bras que Regina n'imaginait pas si musclés.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne consentante à relâcher sa pression. Regina se retourna alors et leur regard s'ancra l'un dans l'autre. Jamais Emma ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité, avec autant de profondeur et de passion qu'à ce moment précis. Et quand le visage de la jolie blonde s'approcha, il ne fallut pas plus de 2secondes à Regina pour combler l'espace et coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser maladroit mais intense. Soudain la ferveur envahit Emma, engourdie de la tête aux pieds par les lèvres de la jolie brune, et elle plaqua la jeune femme contre le frigo, l'encerclant énergiquement de ses bras, enfouissant une de ses mains dans la chevelure ébène.

Le baiser s'intensifia, les souffles devinrent anarchiques, leur épiderme frissonna et quand le souffle leur manqua à chacune, elles se séparèrent de quelques centimètres seulement. Aucune ne réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Trois ans étaient passés depuis leur dernier baiser, et pourtant ce qui venait de se passer semblait naturel et logique.

Emma caressa son visage de ses doigts tremblants, glissant derrière son oreille jusqu'à sa nuque tandis que son autre main dégagea une mèche vagabonde de son front. Essoufflées, aucune ne parlait, préférant se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre. Regina était immobile, n'osant plus bouger d'un pouce, pas même lever ses mains pour les poser sur la taille d'Emma, chose qu'elle aimerait pourtant bien faire. C'est au prix d'un effort surhumain que Regina prononça enfin un mot

« Em… Emma, je … »

Mais avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, Emma recolla doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un plus court mais tendre baiser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, qu'elle se sépara d'elle, la laissant respirer.

« On … On devrait remonter un plateau avant que les enfants … Enfin avant … »

« Avant quoi ? » demanda Regina, haussant un sourcil

« Avant qu'ils ne descendent et n'assistent à une scène pour les plus de 18 ans ! »

Regina gloussa avant de pousser légèrement Emma et d'ouvrir le frigo « Aide-moi. »

Emma ne savait pas s'il fallait revenir sur le sujet, si c'était nécessaire ou pas. Le fait est qu'embrasser la jeune femme lui avait procuré bien plus de sensation qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était comme redécouvrir les lèvres de Regina et de ressentir cette même sensation qu'il y a trois ans, mais en plus développé : se rendre compte de la douceur de sa langue, que sa petite cicatrice sur la lèvre était perceptible quand le baiser était intense, que leurs dents se frôlaient parfois maladroitement. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir tout cela, comme si elle embrassait pour la première fois. Soudain son esprit divagua vers des chemins plus coquins, imaginant ce que pourrait être de faire de nouveau l'amour avec elle, si un simple baiser la remuait autant.

« Emma, tu m'aides oui ou non ? »

« Hm ? Oh, pardon ! » Elle attrapa alors les confitures, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil vers Regina, se demandant si, pour elle aussi dans son crâne, s'était une avalanche de questionnements et d'interrogations, si pour elle aussi les choses étaient plus intenses, plus compliquées. Mais à aucun moment Regina ne semblait perdue ou même surprise, il semblait à Emma d'ailleurs qu'elle feignait une apparente neutralité qui déconcerta la jeune femme : était-elle touchée ? Elle avait plus que répondu à ses baisers, elle en était certaine, elle l'avait senti, et pourtant elle ne semblait même pas un peu bousculée …

Et alors que Regina allait quitter la pièce … « Hey Regina ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je … Tu … On en parle ou on fait comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé ? »

Regina lui sourit faiblement alors « C'est arrivé, à n'en pas douter. » Puis elle monta les marches, laissant une Emma dubitative sur la suite des événements. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue minute, lorsqu'elle entendit Molly crier son nom, qu'Emma sortit de sa torpeur et les rejoignit tous dans la salle de jeux.

* * *

Il était des choses qui se passaient de commentaire, des choses qu'on savait sans même avoir besoin de parler. Evelyn et Henry savaient que quelque chose s'était passé dans cette cuisine, rien qu'à voir les joues empourprées de Regina lorsqu'elle remonta le plateau. Ils savaient que, quoiqu'il s'était passé, cela avait du être intense.

Ils n'avaient juste pas encore conscience de la chose, ni même de savoir si cela était négatif ou positif … Jusqu'à ce que ne remonte à son tour Emma. Là, ils comprirent ! A leur regard, leurs coups d'œil furtifs l'une pour l'autre, leurs gestes, leurs mains qui se frôlaient … Oui, quelque chose s'était passé en bas, ils en étaient sûrs.

Et si l'après-midi se passa calmement, la soirée fut bien plus agitée : entre le repas, le gâteau goulument avalé et des cadeaux de nouveau offerts, l'heure du coucher fut clôturée par la visionnage de la « _Reine des Neiges_ » durant lequel Molly s'endormit sur les genoux de sa mère.

Les 2 ados insistèrent pour aller coucher eux-mêmes la petite tandis que Regina et Emma débarrassèrent la table. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, Regina n'ayant pas encore reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plutôt à cet endroit même. Mais Emma ne tenait plus, elle devait savoir ! Elle devait savoir ce qu'en pensait Regina, si elle avait aimé, si elle était prête à recommencer, si elle voulait s'engager de nouveau … Soudain tout semblait s'accélérer là où, il y a encore 2 jours, le dialogue était difficile et les regards impossibles à tenir.

« Hey Regina … »

« Hm ? »

Regina tournait le dos à la jolie blonde, affairée à transvaser le reste du gâteau dans une boite hermétique.

« Regina, je … Tu sais … J'arrête pas de penser à notre bai… »

« Tiens, c'est pour vous demain, pour votre retour. »

Regina venait de se retourner et tendre à Emma la boite. Cette phrase refroidit instantanément Emma qui sourit faiblement avant de prendre la boite « Merci. » Regina lui sourit en retour avant de retourner au nettoyage des plans. La jolie blonde venait de se recevoir un coup de poignard glacial dans le cœur : elle qui pensait que ces baisers étaient partagés …

« Regina … »

« Ecoute, demain tu repars pour Boston, tu vas reprendre ton poste, je vais reprendre le mien ici à New-York. »

Emma comprit alors « C'est ça qui te pose problème ? La distance ? Tu … Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait tenir ? »

Regina se retourna de nouveau « Absolument. Je n'ais jamais cru aux relations à distance. Nous nous sommes quittées pour moins que ça, et la fragilité dans laquelle nous nageons en ce moment n'aiderait en rien cela. »

« Tu veux même pas essayer ? »

« C'est inutile. »

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé ce baiser Regina ! Dis-moi que tu n'a rien ressenti ! »

La jolie brune la fixa alors d'un regard de défiance « Absolument rien. »

« Tu mens, et tu n'es pas douée pour ça ! Je t'ai embrassé des centaines de fois, non des milliers, et je sais reconnaitre un baiser quand il est partagé. Tu me l'as avoué Regina, tu m'aimes encore ! »

« Cela n'a rien à voir. Je t'aime oui, j'aime l'idée de ce que l'on était il y a trois ans. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes personnes, nos vies sont différentes. »

« Alors apprenons à nous connaitre une nouvelle fois. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je … Il est indéniable qu'on a toutes les 2 changé, que nous sommes différentes alors … Réapprenons à nous connaitre. »

Regina laissa échapper un hoquet amusé et croisa les bras devant elle, comme un acte de défense « C'est stupide, on se connait déjà. »

« Moi je crois que non. Je crois que … »

« Tu crois mal Emma ! C'est ton défaut, et ça, ça n'a pas changé. » dit-elle en se défaisant de son emprise avant de quitter la cuisine, laissant la jolie blonde une nouvelle fois frustrée.

* * *

Quand chacun alla se coucher, Regina évita ouvertement Emma, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer les ados, sans pour autant approfondir la question.

Et quand Regina se retrouva dans son lit, bien au chaud, sa fille entra et s'engouffra sous la couette, sans même y avoir été invitée.

« En quel honneur ? » s'étonna Regina

« Pour rien … Enfin si : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Emma cet après-midi ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu m'as bien comprise. Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le sais. Alors ? »

« En quoi devrais-je t'en parler ? »

« Ah ah ! Il s'est donc bien passé quelque chose ! Raconte ! »

Regina se sentit piégée, mais en même temps, elle sentait le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mallie étant loin, elle n'avait plus que son inquisitrice de fille à portée de main. Elle soupira alors, imaginant certainement Henry poser les mêmes questions à sa mère.

« Elle m'a embrassé. »

Evelyn se redressa vivement et fixa sa mère « Sérieusement ?! Mais c'est génial ! »

« … »

« Ca l'est pas ? »

« C'est juste que … »

« Tu l'as repoussé ? »

« Non. »

« Alors tu le voulais aussi ? »

« Non plus. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » s'énerva-t-elle

« Explique. »

« Je … C'était … Etrange … »

« Etrange comment ? »

« Nous parlions et soudain … Elle m'a embrassé, et j'ai répondu. »

« Ou est le problème alors ? »

« Le problème ? Ne vois-tu pas que cela ne sert à rien. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Visiblement les choses ne sont pas finies entre vous … Vous avez une seconde chance, c'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

« Ca ne mènera nulle part. Nous sommes passées à autre chose, nous sommes différentes. »

« Pas tant que ça, en tout cas pas ce que vous ressentiez l'une pour l'autre. »

« … »

« Tu devrais te laisser une chance. »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que … »

« Parce que ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de souffrir ! » lança-t-elle avec virulence. Elle soupira alors et reprit constance « Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce que j'ai vécu quand elle est partie, plus maintenant que je vous ais toi et Molly. »

« … »

« Tu comprends : je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus avoir peur de perdre … De tout perdre. »

Evelyn soupira alors « Mais tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais cessé … »

« Et à présent, elle le sait … »

« Et alors ? C'est mieux non ? Il y a tant de choses que vous deviez vous dire en trois ans. »

« C'est trop tard Evie … »

Et même si sa mère ferma les yeux sur cette parole, Evelyn savait fort bien que les choses étaient loin d'être finies, au contraire, cela ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

« AAARRGGHHHHH … »

« Quoi encore ? » lança Henry, déjà blasé de ce que sa mère allait lui avouer une nouvelle fois

« Je l'ai embrassé. »

Soudain l'attention de l'ado se raviva « Sérieux ? Et … Ensuite ? Quoi, elle t'a repoussé ? »

« Non … Enfin pas tout de suite. »

« Raconte. »

« On s'engueulait et … On s'est embrassé. »

« Hm ok, je sens que j'ai pas tout compris et qu'il me manque des infos, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel : vous vous êtes embrassées. »

« Henry je suis paumée … Avant d'arriver ici j'étais pleine de convictions : par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, à ce que je ressentais … J'ai enchainé les conquêtes nuit après nuit et j'ai jamais ressenti le tiers du quart de ce que j'ai ressenti en embrasant Regina ce soir. J'avais presque oublié … »

« Mais tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

« J'en sais rien … Je pensais que … Je croyais qu'elle n'avait plus d'importance pour moi … Et puis j'ai remis un pied ici et … je l'ai revu et … Et merde ! » soupira-t-elle

« Ok je vois … »

« Ca a jamais été autant le bordel dans ma tête … Je sais plus quoi faire. »

« Elle t'a repoussé ? »

« Carrément. Je crois qu'elle a peur d'aimer à nouveau. Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait encore ! »

« C'est plutôt bon signe non ? »

« Mais ensuite elle a mis une telle distance entre nous que le Grand Canyon à coté c'est une simple fissure ! »

« Je sais qu'il y a moyen de construire un pont sur ce canyon … »

« Ok c'était juste une métaphore, t'es pas obligé d'enfoncer le clou. » grogna Emma

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que … Elle t'a repoussé certes, mais elle t'a aussi avoué qu'elle t'aimait encore. Rien n'est perdu. »

« … »

« Tu te souviens lorsqu'elle s'est déclarée ya 3 ans, presque jour pour jour ? C'est toi qui était à la ramasse, tu voyais rien … Et pourtant, vous avez fini par vous mettre ensemble. »

« Va droit au but. » lança Emma, intéressée par la tournure de la conversation

« C'est simple : si Regina a pu te convaincre que vous étiez faites pour être ensemble alors … Tu dois pouvoir faire la même chose. »

« Et comment ? »

« Séduis-la. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Convaincs-la que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble. »

« Et comment je fais ça petit génie ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien moi, fais les trucs que font les couples : invite la à diner, à aller au ciné, offre-lui des fleurs, des chocolats … »

« Un ciné et des chocolats ? Pas étonnant que tu sois encore célibataire » railla la jeune femme

« Hey, ça c'est mesquin : J'essaie de t'aider moi ! »

« Hm ok désolée …Alors diner et fleurs alors ? »

« Ouaip. En gros … Tu dois la draguer de nouveau. »

« La reconquérir … » soupira-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

« Exactement. » dit-il en un sourire victorieux

Oui les choses s'arrangeraient bientôt. Cela ne prendrait plus beaucoup de temps avant que tout ne revienne à la normal. Bien sur, tout n'était pas encore gagné, mais Henry avait foi, plus que jamais.

* * *

Au matin, les choses furent assez difficiles à gérer pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Evelyn et Henry n'avaient cessé de communiquer par messages interposés toute la nuit, imaginant des plans, parfois saugrenus, afin que leurs mères retombent une nouvelle fois dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Mais si le petit déjeuner fut calme, Molly dormant encore, la fin de matinée fut compliquée pour chacun : Regina et Emma évitant soigneusement chacune le regard de l'autre. Et quand le moment fut venue des au revoir, Molly ne cacha pas sa tristesse, enlaça plus que de rigueur Emma et Henry. Les 2 ados promirent de se revoir bientôt avant de laisser les 2 jeunes femmes ensemble sur le palier de la porte.

« Bon … Je … Merci. » balbutia Emma, un peu perdue dans ses pensées

« De rien, c'était normal. »

« Dis je … J'aimerais bien … Enfin si tu n'y vois pas d'objection … »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux avoir ton numéro ? »

La demande était aussi abrupte que la surprise sur le visage de Regina « Oh et bien … »

« Juste pour avoir des nouvelles de Molly … »

« Bien sur … » soupira Regina

« Ouais … Alors ? »

Regina lui sourit faiblement avant de lui donner son numéro, que nota directement Emma sur son téléphone. Elle lui sourit à son tour avant que Regina ne sente son téléphone vibrer. Quand elle ouvrit son écran, elle vit un message d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas « _Maintenant, tu as le mien ; )_ »

Regina haussa un sourcil alors qu'Emma agita son téléphone « Tu me tiens au courant ? »

« Bien sur … Evidemment. » opina Regina « Rentrez bien et … Bonne continuation. »

Emma esquissa un timide sourire alors « Ouais … Bonne continuation … » souffla-t-elle « Bye. »

Elle fit un timide signe de main avant de reculer de quelques pas puis de se retourner vers sa voiture où l'attendait déjà Henry.

* * *

Les lumières de la ville défilèrent devant les yeux fatigués d'Henry. La voiture avait filé à tout allure, comme si Emma voulait fuir de nouveau la Grande Pomme. Elle roula sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à passer les champs entre New-York et New Haven, puis ceux entre New Haven et Boston.

Et si, il y a trois ans, passer le panneau « _Bienvenue à Boston_ » s'apparentait à rentrer à la maison, aujourd'hui, passer ce signe avait un gout amer. Elle grimaça alors et jeta un œil vers son fils qui ne semblait pas plus enjoué qu'elle.

Une fois de retour à leur appartement, Henry aperçu leur sapin, bien pâlichon face à celui des Mills, et une enveloppe glissée dans les branches. Il fronça les sourcils, laissa tomber son sac à dos et prit l'enveloppe portant son nom. Il reconnaissait l'écriture, c'était celle, appliquée, de sa mère. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une simple lettre sur laquelle était marquée «_ Joyeux Noel, je t'aime. _» et une clé collée dessus. Il sourit faiblement avant de la décrocher et de la brandir à l'attention de sa mère.

« Joyeux Noel. Ca valait le coup d'attendre ? »

Henry sourit alors « L'attente en valait largement la peine. » Emma lui sourit alors « Mais … »

« Mais c'est pas pareil huh … » répondit-elle comme un écho

Henry gloussa « Molly me manque … »

« Elles me manquent … » lança Emma

* * *

Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Dans son lit, elle fixait le plafond, incapable de fermer les yeux sans y voir Regina. Soudain, elle se redressa et prit de son tiroir un papier qu'elle déplia. Elle sourit en traçant du bout de l'index les contours enfantins du dessin de Molly. Oui, en repensant à ces 3 derniers jours, Emma sourit.

**TBC **

* * *

**NEXT : Une nouvelle année, une entreprise difficile, des rendez-vous, une rencontre, et fin de soirée inattendue ... Dnas le prochain épisode ! **


	33. Comme un rendez-vous

**Hello mes nounours ! Comment allez-vous bien ? Est-ce que c'est pas troooooooooop bon de démarrer la semaine de la rentrée pour 3 jours + un WE de 4 jours ?! Ca devrait être obligatoire une fois par mois ! XD**

**Bref, comme toujours, vous avez été plus que réceptifs au dernier chapitre. Un baiser enfin et ... je pense que ce chapitre-ci va vous plaire aussi ! **

**Sachez aussi que nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite de cette fic, à qui il reste encore que 2 ou 3 chap max. **

**En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ... **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Comme un rendez-vous**

« BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEE ! »

Emma leva son verre de champagne, feignant un sourire de façade. Elle ne voulait pas être là, clairement. Mais son fils avait prévu de passer sa soirée avec ses potes et il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule en cette fin d'année.

Alors quand Graham l'invita à la soirée organisée par les flics de Boston, elle accepta, sans grande conviction, n'ayant pas autre chose à faire. Au moment où les verres clinquèrent tandis que la musique assourdissait la jeune femme, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Son fils venait de lui envoyer un message « _Bonne année, à tout à l'heure._ » qui l'a fit sourire.

Mais son cœur n'était pas à la fête. Et même si un message de son fils était toujours un plaisir pour elle, il était certain qu'elle espérait qu'une autre personne lui envoie ses vœux pour cette nouvelle année.

« Hey Swan, tu viens bouger ton derrière sur la piste ? » lança Graham en tapotant les fesses d'Emma qui sursauta

« Graham, remets-moi une fois la main aux fesses, et tu pourras commencer l'année avec des doigts en moins. »

« Toujours aussi charmante. T'aurais pas comme résolution de devenir plus aimable ? »

« Evidemment que non, sinon je serais moins marrante. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Tu l'as dis ! » dit-il dans un sourire réciproque

Ils trinquèrent alors avant d'être rejoints par plusieurs collègues. Mais l'envie n'y était pas, ni l'humeur. Emma n'arrivait pas à s'amuser, ses pensées étaient tournées vers une belle brune, depuis l'instant où ses pieds avaient quitté le perron de Regina.

« Hey Swan, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant … »

Emma répondit par un timide sourire avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder de nouveau son téléphone, venant à peine de vibrer.

« Un problème ? » lança Graham soudainement concerné alors que la minute précédente, il partageait un verre avec une belle brune, nouvelle dans le service.

« Je viens de recevoir un message d'Henry, il semblerait que sa petite fiesta ait tourné court. »

« De l'aide ? »

« Non ça ira, il rentre, je vais faire de même … »

« Déjà ? Mais il est minuit à peine ! »

« Et je n'ais jamais manqué une nouvelle année avec mon fils. Bonne soirée Graham. »

« Hey attends ! Je t'accompagne au moins jusqu'à la sortie. » Emma leva les yeux au ciel, s'amusant de cet élan de galanterie. Et une fois dehors, Graham lui attrapa le bras « Alors qui c'est ce chanceux ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je suis pas fou tu sais. J'ai bien vu ton changement de comportement après Noel : souriante, rêveuse. Les parfaits signes d'une femme amoureuse. Et ce soir … Ma foi, tu étais partout mais surement pas ici … » sourit-il

« Je … Non, c'est juste que … »

« Hey, c'est ok. Tu as le droit d'avoir un mec tu sais, t'es une fille bien, tu le mérites. »

Emma lui sourit « Et si je te disais que ce n'est pas un mec mais une femme ? »

Graham la fixa quelques secondes, silencieux, avant de soupirer « Ca expliquerait pourquoi j'ai pas pu te garder. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est … »

« … Je sais. » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule « J'ai compris. »

« Et tu ne sembles pas en être surpris, pourquoi ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ? » Emma haussa les épaules « Non mais regarde toi, plus gay tu meurs ! »

« Ouais allez, j'y vais … T'es bien trop bourré pour être objectif. » dit-elle en lui tapotant le torse

Et avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa voiture, Graham l'alpagua de nouveau « Hey Swan ! »

« Hm ? »

« Qui que se soit … Ca vaut la peine de s'accrocher. »

Elle lui sourit avant de monter en voiture et de retourner chez elle, retrouvant son fils « Déjà rentrée ? »

« Ouais, j'ai fais croire que tu m'avais contacté … » dit-elle en agitant son téléphone

« C'est du propre ça : un mensonge pour commencer l'année. » s'amusa-t-il

« Ouais … » dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, aux cotés de son fils. Elle jeta un œil vers lui, iltripotait son téléphone « Des nouvelles d'Evelyn ? »

« Hm ? Ouais, elle vient de m'envoyer un message de bonne année. »

« Ah … »

« T'as rien reçu de Regina ? »

« Nope … »

« En même temps, je suis sûr que tu l'as pas recontacté depuis notre départ, et ça fait une semaine. »

« Je … J'attends que ce soit elle … Je sais c'est débile mais … »

« A mon avis, tu peux toujours attendre. Je suis persuadé qu'elle attend la même chose de son coté. »

« Mais si je l'appelle … Enfin je sais pas, ça va pas paraitre désespéré ? »

« Mais t'es déjà désespérée. »

« Hey ! »

« C'est vrai quoi : depuis notre retour, tu erres comme une âme en peine, tu fais les 100 pas dans l'appart', tu regardes ton téléphone toutes les 5 minutes. On dirait une ado en émoi … »

« … »

« Tu devrais déjà lui envoyer un message de bonne année pour commencer. »

« Mais j'attendais le sien et … »

« … Nuh nuh, envoie-lui. Après tout c'est toi qui veut la reconquérir, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas. »

« Arrghhh j'avais oublié comme c'était compliqué ! » grogna-t-elle

« Tu l'as dis … »

Elle se redressa alors « Et toi, ta soirée ? »

« Mouais … Pas top. »

« La fille que tu convoitais n'est pas venue hein ? »

« Pire : elle est venue … Avec un autre. »

« Ouch. »

« J'aurais pas dis mieux. »

« Désolée. »

« T'y es pour rien … Je crois juste que les Swan sont les plus malchanceux en amour que la terre ait porté. »

« Tu finiras par trouver … Tu es un type bien. » dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

« Mouais … En attendant, rien ne se passera pour toi si tu envoies pas ce message. » dit-il en se levant « Je vais me coucher. A demain. » Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, laissant sa mère se débattre avec elle-même, son téléphone en main.

Elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure : après tout ce n'était qu'un simple message de politesse. Elle en avait envoyé des tas à ses amis restés à Storybrooke, pourquoi cela était-il aussi dur pour Regina ?

Elle soupira alors, se maudissant d'être aussi coincée, puis tapota sur son clavier un message on-ne-peut-plus traditionnel et hésita un quart de seconde avant d'appuyer sur la touche « envoi » et qu'elle ne balance son téléphone sur le canapé, comme s'il lui brulait les doigts. Elle le fixa quelques secondes mais rien … Pas de réponse …

Emma était quelque peu déçue, mais il se pouvait fortement qu'elle n'ait pas son téléphone sur elle, elle devait faire la fête … Oui, Regina n'était certainement pas du genre à lézarder sur son canapé à minuit pile, attendant impatiemment que l'aiguille ne dépasse le 12 et qu'elle n'aille se coucher en se murmurant pour elle-même un pathétique « Bonne année » en tenant des résolutions qui s'envoleraient dès les premières semaines de l'année.

Elle bondit hors du canapé et se réfugia dans la cuisine, à l'assaut de son frigidaire dans lequel elle trouva un pot de fromage blanc qu'elle attaqua à la cuillère à soupe. Ce n'est que 5 minutes plus tard que le téléphone bipa, signe d'un message reçu. Emma sursauta presque, ne s'y attendant plus. Et avant même qu'elle ne le prenne, elle essayait de ne pas se faire trop d'espoir sur l'expéditeur du message.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le nom de Regina apparaitre sur son écran que son cœur rata un battement. Telle une ado en plein émoi, elle ouvrit avec anxiété et excitation le message. Dès qu'elle lut les premiers mots, un large sourire naquit sur son visage :

« _Bonne année à toi aussi. Quelle soit remplie de belles choses. A bientôt. R._ »

Oui, il semblait à Emma qu'elle revivait ses jeunes années à vivre des bluettes adolescentes, des premiers flirts innocents mais qui revêtaient une importance capitale. Ces instants de jeunesse où rien n'importait que l'instant présent et l'envie de vivre son amour léger et sans nuage. C'était ainsi qu'elle définissait son état actuel quand elle pensait à Regina : elle s'imaginait vivre de cet amour léger et sans nuage, d'aimer et être aimée en retour, de ne penser à rien si ce n'était aux prochains instants avec l'être aimé à partager de tendres moments en famille ou à faire passionnément l'amour toute la nuit.

Elle sourit alors à la perspective, plus que coquine, de repasser des nuits entières avec Regina à lui faire l'amour jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement au petit matin. Elle voulut lui répondre, mais elle avait tellement peur que Regina ne soit pas de ce genre de femme à enchainer les réponses. Alors elle se contenta de lire et relire le message avant que le sommeil ne la rattrape et qu'elle n'aille dormir.

* * *

Près de 2 semaines étaient passées depuis leur Noel ensemble. Emma n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'inviter Regina et cette dernière n'avait pas redonné de nouvelles. Emma désespérait et son fils le voyait. Bien qu'il ait repris le chemin du lycée, il pouvait voir sa mère dépérir.

« Hm m'man ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ce week-end je retourne à New-York. Arthur fête son anniversaire et il m'a invité. »

« Oui et ? »

« Bah rien … Je … Si tu as un message pour les Mills, je pourrais transmettre. »

« Merci mais je suis assez grande pour prendre des nouvelles seule. »

« Ah ouais c'est vrai … » lança-t-il sarcastiquement

« La ferme ! »

« Tu crains tu sais. Tu l'as embrassé ! »

« Je sais, je sais ! Mais … C'est compliqué. »

« T'as simplement peur de te prendre une veste si elle te refoule. »

« Et alors ? Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ais laissé tomber, qui suis partie sans un mot … »

« Tu l'as pas fais de gaité de cœur hein … Elle t'a trompé. »

Emma baissa le regard alors, incapable de dire la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé ce soir là entre Regina et Robin. Elle avait promis à la jeune femme de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à Henry.

« A cette fête y'aura qui ? »

« Personne. Arthur veut juste faire ça entre potes, on sera pas plus de 5 ou 8 max. On va se faire une soirée pizza, jeu de rôle. »

« C'est quoi ce genre de soirée ? »

« Un truc de geek … »

« Alcool ? »

« Certainement des bières. » Emma haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'il dise aussi franchement la vérité « Bah quoi ? T'es flic, ça sert à rien que je mente. De plus, tu le sais, je suis pas alcool. J'y vais pour m'amuser pas me saouler jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de rien. »

« Ok. Tu dors chez lui ? »

« Yep. Je reviens dimanche dans la matinée. Tu veux … Tu veux que je … »

« Non. Ca ira. »

« Mais … »

« Si tu insistes, je te prive de sortie. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu devrais l'inviter à diner … Avant qu'elle ne pense que tu l'as oublié. »

Emma fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils repartir en direction de sa chambre. Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de prendre son téléphone. Il lui fallu une longue minute avant de composer le numéro de Regina. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, peut-être n'était-elle pas rentrée … 20h04 … Si, elle était probablement rentrée, s'occupant de Molly, de manger en famille … Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas les déranger. Elle reposa donc son téléphone et leva les yeux au ciel … Dieu qu'elle pouvait être pathétique.

Elle avait tellement peur que Regina refuse son invitation, qu'elle préférait encore ne rien demander. Elle soupira alors et ferma brièvement les yeux, s'imaginant en train de diner avec Regina, s'imaginant un après soirée plus … intime. Elle frissonna alors : comment était-elle passée d'une haine et d'une colère envers Regina à un désir de repasser des nuits avec elle ?

Henry avait peut-être raison : peut-être avait-elle toujours été amoureuse de la jeune femme ? Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais oublié …

Elle inspira alors un grand coup, attrapa son téléphone, composa le numéro et en quelques secondes, elle pu entendre la sonnerie retentir dans le combiné. Elle se figea alors quand elle entendit un « _Allo ?_ »

« A…. Allo … »

« _Emma ?_ »

« Ou… Oui … Je … Euh … »

« _Ca va ?_ »

« Oui, oui. Je … Je te dérange peut-être ? »

« _Nous allions passer à table Evelyn et moi._ »

« Oh … »

« _Il y a un problème ?_ »

« Qu… Quoi ? Oh non, pas du tout je … »

« _Emma, ça va ?_ »

« Oui je … » Emma se frappa le front de la paume de sa main avant de soupirer lourdement « Je … Comment va Molly ? »

« _Molly ? Elle va bien. Elle ne cesse de parler d'Henry et toi._ »

« Ah oui ? C'est … Mignon. Je pense beaucoup à elle aussi … Et … à toi. »

« … »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel d'être aussi empotée « Je … J'appelais pour … Tu … Tu accepterais de diner avec moi ? »

« … »

« Regina, t'es là ? »

« _Hm oui pardon, je … Un diner_ ? »

« Oui un diner, toi et moi. »

« _Je … Je suis assez occupée en ce moment …_ »

« Ah … Bon, c'est pas grave, c'était juste pour … Enfin … Bon bref, je … Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et les enfants, salut. »

Puis elle raccrocha avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire : raccrocher au nez de Regina.

« Grrrrr mais quelle conne ! » dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins, balançant son téléphone plus loin sur le canapé.

* * *

« C'était qui ? » lança Evelyn en finissant de mettre la table

« C'était … Emma. » balbutia Regina, encore sous le choc de cette fin de discussion abrupte

« Emma ? Elle voulait quoi ? »

Regina pivota légèrement vers elle, téléphone en main « Elle … Elle voulait m'inviter à diner. »

« Oh ? Et tu as dis oui j'espère. »

« Pardon ? »

« Bah … Ca semble évident non. » haussa la jeune fille

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. »

« Tu ne travailles pas le soir. »

« Il y a Molly. »

« Je pourrais la garder avec Lucy. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune excuse si ce n'est une irascible trouille. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Alors pourquoi dire non ? Je suis sûre que tu en meures d'envie en plus … »

« … »

« Un diner ça ne coute rien. »

« … »

« Prends-ça comme un diner entre amies. »

« Sauf que c'est loin d'en être un … Et tu le sais. »

« Et en quoi cela te dérange ? Elle veut juste diner avec toi … »

« A quoi servirait-il … »

Evelyn lui sourit alors, s'approchant d'elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule « Rien n'est terminé encore … »

Regina soupira doucement : qu'avait-elle à craindre ? Juste un simple diner … Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Emma. Après quelques sonneries, la jolie blonde décrocha « _Regina ?_ »

« Emma je … »

« _Désolée d'avoir raccroché si vite, je …_ »

« Ce n'est rien. J'accepte. »

« _Qu … Quoi ?_ »

« De diner avec toi, je suis d'accord. »

« _Oh … Super ! Quand es-tu libre ?_ »

« Ce week-end ? Samedi ? »

« _Ok cool. __Ca tombe bien, Henry doit descendre sur New-York…_ »

« Très bien alors, samedi. A 19h ? »

« _Samedi, 19h parfait. Je me réserve le droit de choisir le resto_. »

« Très bien. A samedi alors. »

« _Super, bonne soirée._ »

Quand Regina raccrocha, son cœur s'emballait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Evelyn souriait alors que Regina arborait un visage sérieux, limite inquiet « Ca va aller tu sais, comme au bon vieux temps. »

« Mais le temps a changé … »

« Alors, ça sera pour mieux vous retrouver. Tout se passera bien cette fois. Y'a une raison à toute chose, y'a forcément une raison qui nous a de nouveau réuni. On était destiné à être tous ensemble, comme une famille. »

« Tu parles comme si tout était joué, comme si elle et moi nous … Nous pourrions … »

« Mais j'en suis certaine, je n'ais jamais cessé d'y croire. Quand j'ai revu Henry ce soir-là … Je sais pas, j'ai eu cette sensation d'espoir, de chaleur en imaginant qu'on pourrait être tous réunis en famille. Tu as fait une erreur, tu en as payé le prix … Maintenant, tu dois aller de l'avant, voir les choses autrement … Et si ça passe par être de nouveau heureuse avec Emma … Alors je suis pour. Tu dois te laisser une chance. »

Regina écouta attentivement les paroles de sa fille avant de soupirer, tenant fermement son téléphone dans ses mains. Un léger sourire alors se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Emma passa le reste de la semaine sur un petit nuage de bonheur, mais aussi de stress. Après avoir annoncé à son fils qu'ils partiraient tous les 2 en direct de New-York ce week-end, elle était entrée dans un état de stress proche de celui d'une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous. Elle se posait mille questions : choix des vêtements, choix du resto, que dire, que faire … Même Henry s'amusait de cette situation.

Et quand le jour J vint enfin, c'est avec une pointe d'appréhension qu'Emma roula jusqu'à la Grande Pomme, se posant encore des questions existentielles comme : ais-je choisi les bons vêtements ni trop simples ni trop guindés ? Ce parfum là lui conviendra-t-il ? Aurais-je du apporter des fleurs ou quelque chose du genre ? Que lui dire en premier ?

« M'man, si tu continues on va se faire arrêter par les flics. Roule plus vite. »

« Ouais, pardon … »

« T'es anxieuse hein ? »

« Tu rigoles : je vais diner avec mon ex, que j'ai perdu y'a 3 ans et pour qui j'ai encore, visiblement, des sentiments … Sentiments qui sont peut-être pas réciproques. »

« Ils le sont. » confirma Henry

« Peu importe, y'a pleins de choses à rattraper … Je sais pas si j'aurais la force de tout recommencer. »

« Tu l'auras, parce que vous vous aimez encore, chacun fera son bout de chemin. »

« Mouais … Je suis mal barrée si le seul conseil que je reçois est celui de mon fils de 16 ans qui a autant d'expérience en la matière que moi en tissage de tapis d'orient. »

« Tout ira bien, arrête de flipper. Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver hein ? »

« Qu'elle me refoule … Elle aurait toutes les raisons de le faire … »

« Tout se passera bien. Tu me déposes chez Arthur ? »

« Ok. N'oublies pas, j'te récupère demain. »

« Ok. »

Emma s'arrêta en face d'un immeuble de briques rouge. Henry sortit et donna ses dernières instructions à sa mère, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière. Elle aussi lui donna ses dernières recommandations avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Quand elle arriva à son tour à son lieu de rendez-vous, elle resta quelques minutes au volant de sa voiture, se demandant encore comment elle en était arrivée à cet état de stress.

Et ce fut au prix d'un élan désespéré de courage qu'elle sortit de sa voiture pour venir se poster devant les grilles de l'immense demeure. Elle appuya sur l'interphone qui grésilla quelques secondes :

« _Oui ?_ »

« Regina … C'est moi … »

« _Je t'ouvre._ »

Quelques instants plus tard la grille s'ouvrit et Emma remonta en voiture pour se garer juste devant le perron où Regina venait de sortir. Emma sortit à son tour de son véhicule, complètement séduite par la présence de Regina « Monte. »

La jolie brune ne se fit pas prier, le froid étant assez mordant en ce début d'année. Une fois en voiture, elles échangèrent un timide sourire. Emma ne le montra pas mais elle sentit le doux parfum de Regina envahir sa voiture, elle n'avait pas changé en 3 ans …

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien merci. »

« On y va ? »

« Je te suis. » lança sur une pointe d'humour Regina

* * *

Le chemin ne fut pas long, juste le temps de sortir du quartier huppé de Regina et atterrir dans le quartier italien. Emma le savait, Regina avait un faible pour la cuisine italienne, de part ses origines latines, et plus particulièrement les fameuses spaghettis bolognaises de chez « Dino ».

Dès qu'elle vit l'enseigne aux couleurs de l'Italie, Regina reconnut le fameux restaurant où elle avait emmené Emma au début de leur relation. Elle se souvenait avec nostalgie d'un de leur premier rendez-vous, elle se souvenait d'avoir confié à Emma O combien elle aimait ce petit restaurant sans prétention mais dont la cuisine pouvait aisément rivaliser avec les cuisines du pays.

Emma le savait, ce restaurant revêtait une importance pour Regina, elle espérait donc avoir touché juste par son choix. Elle se gara et, prestement, elle en sortit avant de faire le tour de la voiture et d'ouvrir la porte à la jolie brune, surprise d'un tel geste. Emma lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à sortir et c'est par un large sourire qu'elle l'invita à la suivre à l'intérieur.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue. » lui souffla Emma

« Non, au contraire, c'est un très bon choix. » confirma Regina qui ne pu s'empêcher de humer les douces odeurs émanant du restaurant.

« Alors tant mieux. » Elles entrèrent alors et Emma s'adressa à la jeune fille à l'accueil « J'ai réservé au nom de Swan. »

« Par ici je vous prie. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes n'auraient pu rêver meilleure place : une table à l'écart des autres entre un paravent végétal et une immense baie vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur. Elles semblaient seules au monde.

Regina s'installa, tout comme Emma, et soudain, un léger malaise plana : que dire, que faire ? Il leur semblait que c'était hier qu'elles étaient dans ce restaurant, se faisant du pied sous la table et s'envoyant des regards langoureux.

« Bon … Euh … Ca va ? » lança Emma, faussement à l'aise

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Oh les trucs habituels : c'est pas l'affolement au bureau, je suis tranquille. Et toi alors, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais occupée. »

« Oui les débuts d'année sont souvent chargés … »

« Ouais, j'ai vu. Mais ton business marche toujours aussi bien. Je t'ai vu dans un magazine où l'on te targuait de célibataire la plus en vue de New-York. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Oui, j'ai vu cela … Merci Kathryn. » grinça-t-elle, se remémorant le moment où sa blonde de secrétaire s'était ruée dans son bureau, brandissant le dit magazine en lui hurlant un « _félicitations_ » de moquerie.

« J'ai de la chance alors d'avoir décroché un rendez-vous avec une telle personnalité. » gloussa Emma

« Tu as de la chance que j'ai accepté. » ironisa Regina

« Certes. »

Une serveuse arriva alors pour prendre leur commande et, comme elle l'avait imaginé, Regina commanda des spaghettis tandis qu'elle-même commanda des lasagnes. Un silence s'installa alors avant que ce ne soit, cette fois, Regina qui parle :

« Alors … Ou est Henry ? »

« Oh il est a une soirée … Un de ses anciens potes d'ici. Je le reprends demain. »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Demain ? Tu vas faire un aller retour 2 fois dans le week-end ? »

« Ca ne me dérange pas. »

Regina haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Loin d'elle l'idée de faire un commentaire d'ailleurs. Et quand leurs plats arrivèrent, chacune se délecta de ses pâtes, chacune revivant des souvenirs liés à ce lieu et cette ambiance.

« Au fait, t'as des nouvelles de ta mère et ta sœur ? Elles deviennent quoi ? »

« Ma mère est en Amérique du Sud en ce moment. Elle essaie d'être plus présente, notamment pour Molly. Elle ne veut plus être juste une simple photo dans un album. C'est compliqué, mais l'effort est là. »

« Et Zelena ? »

« Sa boite de stylisme marche toujours. Elle est toujours basée à Londres. »

« Et comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va. Sa vie amoureuse ressemble à la mienne : chaotique. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Elle enchaine les relations sans vraiment s'investir. Généralement, quand elle vient nous rendre visite, c'est qu'elle vient de subir un nouveau revers sentimental. »

« A quand remonte sa dernière visite ? »

« Il y a trois mois. » s'amusa Regina

« C'est triste pour elle … »

« C'est un choix qu'elle a fait : de ne s'impliquer dans rien émotionnellement parlant. Elle n'a pas tort, on souffre beaucoup moins ainsi. »

Emma fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas la première fois que Regina tenait un tel discours « Je ne suis pas d'accord. On dit qu'il vaut mieux vivre à moitié plutôt que de ne pas vivre du tout. Comment tu peux dire que tu refuses toute implication sentimentale dans ta vie ? »

« Quand je vois les souffrances que cela engendre, je préfère encore les éviter. »

« Toute relation n'implique pas de la souffrance … »

« Toutes celles que j'ai connu si. »

Emma baissa alors le regard et serra sa serviette aussi fort qu'elle pu, sous la table. Elle savait que ce diner ne serait pas qu'une partie de plaisir. Après tout, il fallait bien en passer par là afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

« C'est un point que nous avons en commun alors … »

Regina la fixa alors mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Seul un haussement de sourcil indiqua à Emma que Regina n'en pensait pas moins.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi quoi ? »

« C'est quoi ce sourcil levé ? »

« Rien. »

« Non, dis, vas-y. On est là pour parler, alors parlons. »

Regina soupira alors : Emma insistait, alors elle devait le faire, elle devait crever l'abcès, y voir plus clair. Elle devait connaitre les intentions d'Emma : pourquoi ce diner ? Pourquoi ce baiser ? Pourquoi tout cela quand …

« Pourquoi autant de partenaires si aucun ne te plaisait réellement ? Si tu n'envisageais rien avec eux … »

Emma esquissa un sourire triste « J'ai jamais pensé que le sexe n'était qu'une affaire légère. Mais après toi … Je pensais avoir perdu cette envie … d'aimer et d'être aimée. Je pensais que tu m'avais tout pris. Et en même temps … Je voulais … »

« Tu voulais ? »

« Je … Tu me manquais. Et ça, j'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi : tu m'avais trahie et piétiné le cœur … J'étais en colère après moi-même de ressentir toujours quelque chose pour toi alors … J'ai commencé à enchainer les partenaires d'un soir, je voulais cesser de penser à toi, de t'oublier dans leur bras, homme ou femme. »

« As-tu réussi ? »

Emma baissa le regard, esquissant léger sourire « Non. J'ai simplement réussi à me dégouter de moi-même. J'ai perdu le peu d'amour propre qu'il me restait … Mais je n'ais jamais vraiment perdu mes sentiments pour toi. » avoua-t-elle timidement

« Et tu as réussi à vivre avec cela si longtemps ? »

« J'ai perdu l'espoir. Alors j'ai tourné mon attention vers autre chose : mon fils, mon job. Et j'ai fini par me faire une raison : tu étais une déception de plus, un souvenir à rajouter sur ma liste … Je suis allée de l'avant en préférant mettre en avant ta trahison pour mieux te haïr. Car il était plus facile pour moi de te détester plutôt que de t'aimer … »

Regina resta muette, stupéfaite par l'aveu sincère d'Emma. Elle ne savait plus que penser et, avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Emma reprit la parole « Et toi … personne en 3 ans ? »

Regina sourit ironiquement « Pas vraiment. Ce n'est certainement pas les occasions qui m'ont manqué mais … Après ce que m'a fait Robin … J'ai eu un long travail d'acceptation de mon corps changeant avec la grossesse. Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai été suivi pendant et après ma grossesse par une psychologue … »

« Je … Je suis … »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi et moi seule que je blâme. Si je t'avais dis la vérité sur son retour, si je ne m'étais pas laissée emporter après notre dispute … Si je n'avais pas autant bu, j'aurais peut-être pu me défendre. »

« Regina … »

« Je sais : avec des si … J'ai longtemps travaillé sur moi-même et j'ai finalement accepté les choses. »

« Si j'avais su … »

« Si tu avais su, tu serais restée à mes cotés mais avec un regard que je n'aurais plus supporté au bout d'un moment : un regard entre pitié et dégout. »

« Ca tu n'en sais rien ! »

« Oh bien sur que si. Tu n'es revenue vers moi qu'après avoir appris pour cette nuit-là. Tu te sens aussi responsable que moi, du moins tu aimerais le penser … Mais la faute m'est entièrement acquise et… »

« Arrête ! » lança Emma avec véhémence en tapant sur la table, faisant sursauter Regina de surprise « Arrête de t'auto-flageller ! Oui, tu as merdé, oui tu en as lourdement payé le prix, oui tu auras pu faire autrement … Mais … Le passé est le passé Regina. On ne peut le changer … Si tu savais quel était mon état d'esprit juste avant Noel … Et maintenant … »

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant … Je … Je crois que je veux aller de l'avant. » Regina baissa alors le regard « Avec toi. »

Le cœur de Regina s'arrêta quelques secondes, tout comme sa respiration, alors qu'elle fixa, incrédule, une Emma dont le regard brillait d'une étincelle de vérité et … de désir ? Elle sentait ses joues prendre feu tant et si bien qu'elle en détourna le regard. Ces mots, elle les avait rêvé des milliers de fois, avait prié pour les entendre de la bouche de la jolie blonde, si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que cet instant n'était pas réel.

« Regina ? Ca va ? »

« Je … »

Emma, sentant le malaise, soupira « Ok, tu sais c'est pas grave, je devais le dire, il fallait que je le dise. On peut … On peut passer à autre ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil, surprise « Autre chose ? »

« Je peux comprendre que ça soit plus compliqué pour toi, alors on a qu'à faire com… »

« Stop. »

« Huh ? »

« Ne dis rien qui briserait ce moment. »

« Ce … Moment ? Tu veux dire … »

Regina répondit à son sourire « Je veux dire que … Dans l'éventualité d'une possible évolution de nos relations … Il est probable que … »

« Oh Regina, s'il te plait ! » s'agaça Emma, impatiente

Regina gloussa alors « Emma … J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler dans ma vie pour y voir plus clair mais … J'accepte. »

« Tu … Acceptes ? »

« De me donner … De _nous_ donner une chance. »

Emma se redressa alors et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire « Sérieux ? Mais … Enfin … »

« Calme-toi. Nous pouvons … Enfin … »

« Hey … » Emma posa doucement la main sur la sienne « … Y'a pas urgence. On a passé 3 ans … On peut attendre un peu plus, tant que c'est fait correctement. »

« Correctement ? » s'amusa Regina

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire : sortir ensemble, avec les enfants, se retrouver, se redécouvrir en tant que personne et… En tant que couple. J'ai compris tu sais … On va pas se presser, je veux pas faire 2 fois la même erreur : je tiens à prendre le temps, me poser. » Regina sourit alors « Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi là ? »

« Non, je constate simplement à quel point tu as muri en 3 ans. »

« Je constate à quel point tu as changé aussi … »

Elles se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux et se sourient. La main d'Emma toujours sur celle de Regina.

* * *

« Hey ! On t'attendait plus ! » lança Arthur quand Henry sonna à sa porte « Entre ! »

La première chose qui frappa Henry fut l'odeur dans le salon : une odeur âcre de fumée. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant 2 autres garçons et 2 filles sur 2 canapés, les garçons faisant une partie de « Call Of Duty » tandis que les jeunes filles, visiblement leur copine, tapotaient sur leur téléphone, relevant de temps en temps la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Viens, on va entamer une partie à 4. Hey les mecs, voilà Henry, il vient de Boston ! »

Henry ne reçut que de succinctes et rapides salutations, dont il ne se formalisa pas tant il savait à quel point un jeu vidéo pouvait être une véritable addiction, occultant les choses autour. Il s'installa sur le rebord du canapé et soudain une cannette de bière apparut sous son nez « Tiens. »

Henry refusa poliment alors d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers le jeu. L'atmosphère était étrange : les filles semblaient éméchées, du moins assez pour se laisser tripoter devant tout le monde, une nappe de fumée planait au dessus d'eux comme le brouillard de Londres, des cannettes et des bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol, des cigarettes, mégots et autres remplissaient les cendriers.

Et au bout de 15 minutes de jeu, Henry commença sérieusement à s'ennuyer, les jeunes délaissant un peu plus le jeu pour se consacrer au pelotage intensif de leur copine respective. Bientôt Henry fut le seul avec une mannette en main, alors que les autres avaient déjà leur langue dans la bouche des filles. Et les choses allèrent de mal en pi lorsque la copine d'Arthur arriva, coupant définitivement Henry des autres, qui se sentit de trop. Il se leva alors et s'excusa un instant, prenant la direction de la salle de bain : il programma le réveil de son téléphone rapidement avant de ressortir de la pièce. Evidemment, chacun des 3 couples était largement occupé à se monter dessus, ce qui rebuta assez Henry.

Il se rassit au bord du canapé, du moins, la place qu'il lui restait, et à peine eut-il repris la mannette, son téléphone sonna. Il s'excusa de nouveau avant de prendre l'appel quelques mètres plus loin. Quand il revint, Arthur quitta les lèvres de sa copine « Un problème ? »

« Huh … Ma mère … Son rancard a avorté, elle est pas bien … Je crois qu'elle aimerait bien du soutien. »

« Oh … Ok. »

« Ca te dérange pas ? »

« Non, tu reviens quand tu veux ! » dit-il enjoué en le saluant

Et à peine Henry avait-il la main sur la poignée que les 3 couples étaient une nouvelle fois en train de se monter dessus. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de sortir, sans regret … Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le trottoir, devant l'immeuble d'Arthur, en pleine nuit. Que faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas appeler sa mère, coupant peut-être des réconciliations plus qu'attendues entre elle et Regina.

Il soupira alors … Il était dans de beaux draps !

* * *

« Tu lui as répondu ça ? A ton supérieur ? » s'étonna Regina lorsqu'Emma lui raconta le moment où elle avait remis en place son capitaine qui mettait largement en doute ses compétences à être un bon flic.

« Il le méritait. Et je ne me suis pas laissée faire, pas dans cet univers machiste. »

« Je peux comprendre, j'ai du aussi faire mes preuves avant d'être acceptée dans le milieu. »

« Ton journal se porte toujours aussi bien malgré ton temps avec Molly ? »

« J'ai appris à déléguer : Mallie a pris 40% des parts du journal, je l'ai nommé directrice adjointe. Je l'ai formé, elle est plus qu'apte a me remplacer maintenant. J'ai toute confiance en elle. »

Emma fronça son nez, n'ayant jamais porté à Mallie un intérêt très poussé « Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment porté dans ton cœur … Et pourtant, elle t'a défendu quand tu es partie. »

Emma s'étonna « Quoi ? »

« J'étais dévastée, perdue. Durant les premières semaines, j'étais recluse chez moi, même Evie n'arrivait pas à me sortir de la solitude dans laquelle je m'enfermais. Puis est venu le temps de la négation, le temps où je niais tout ce qui était arrivé. Puis l'acceptation est arrivée et c'est là que Mallie est entrée en scène. J'étais en colère contre toi de m'avoir laissé … Mais elle m'a remise les idées en place : après tout, tu ne connaissais pas toute la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé, tu étais partie avec une fausse idée de moi. Cela a été un long cheminement mais … j'ai fini par accepter et même te pardonner de ta fuite. Et quand cela fut fait, on m'a appris que j'étais enceinte et … Je suis passée d'un problème à un autre. »

« Je vois … Parle moi de Molly, quand elle était bébé, ses premiers pas, son premier mot. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Regina

« J'en sais rien … Je l'aime bien cette petite, je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Et puis … Si on est amenée à se revoir plus souvent … »

« Bien … Comme tu le sais, elle a eu des débuts difficiles, la majeure partie de sa première année de vie à l'hôpital. Cela a été plus dur pour moi que pour elle, qui ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la situation. Elle a marché assez tard à plus d'un an et demi. C'était dans ma chambre. Elle s'était accrochée à mes draps … Elle a fait le tour du lit avant de s'aventurer plus loin … Elle a fait 3 pas avant de tomber sur fesses. »

Emma pu noter le regard nostalgique et plein d'amour qu'arborait Regina chaque fois qu'elle évoquait sa petite fille. Elle se prit soudain à rêver d'un week-end, à 5, à pique-niquer dans un parc, au soleil, Henry, Evelyn et Molly entamant une bataille d'eau, le tout sous le regard attendri de leurs mères.

« Je me souviens des premiers pas d'Henry … Il était dans son siège alors que je prenais mon bain. J'avais un œil sur lui et alors que je me rinçais les cheveux, il s'est échappé et je l'ai vu venir de son siège au bain en quelques pas hésitants, j'étais tellement heureuse que je suis sortie et j'ai brandi mon fils dans tout l'appart … Totalement à poil. »

« Avec ton fils dans les bras ? »

« Oui je sais, c'était débile, mais j'étais tellement fière. » gloussa Emma

Elles finirent alors silencieusement leur plat de résistance avant que la serveuse ne leur amène leur dessert : chocolat liégeois pour Emma et tarte aux pommes caramélisée pour Regina.

« Dis donc, elle a l'air bonne ta tarte … »

« N'y pense même pas ! »

« Bah quoi ? J'ai rien dis … »

« Oh tu n'as pas besoin, je te connais. Tu adores picorer dans le dessert des autres … Et je déteste ça. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je le fais à chaque fois. » dit-elle dans un sourire mesquin

Regina rapprocha son assiette, méfiante, tandis qu'Emma plongea sa cuillère dans sa glace et tendit son contenu vers Regina, qui haussa un sourcil « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Ca signifie que je pense qu'on en a eu assez de crêpage de chignon pour un moment. Alors … Je me rends. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« C'est seulement un moyen d'obtenir ce que tu veux plus rapidement. »

« Et ça marche ? »

Regina la fixa, puis la cuillère de glace vanille qui lui faisait de l'œil. Quand Emma comprit, elle sourit avant d'approcher la cuillère de la bouche de Regina. Et bien que cette manœuvre n'était pas pour plaire à la jolie brune, elle se laissa faire et avala la glace. Bien évidemment, Emma salivait déjà devant la part de tarte fumante que Regina lui découpait. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de la déposer sur la petite assiette sous la coupe de glace, qu'Emma l'engloutit avec gourmandise « Hmmmmm Délichieux ! »

« Sérieusement Emma ? La bouche pleine ? »

« Pardon. » répondit, penaude, la jolie blonde avant de fixer Regina et d'esquisser un sourire

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as de la glace au coin de la bouche. » dit-elle en la pointant du doigt

« Oh … Merci. » d'un geste gracieux et délicat, Regina, à l'aide de sa serviette, effaça cette maladresse

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Emma régla et elles sortirent du restaurant « Dis … Ca te dérange si on se balade un peu avant que je te raccompagne ? »

« Aucun souci. » lui sourit Regina

Elles marchèrent alors un long moment, faisant le tour de Central Park avant d'arriver sur Broadway « Je me souviens de la première fois que je suis venue ici … On a été voir _Cats_, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui. » répondit Regina

« C'était cool. Je veux dire ces chats qui dansent … Ma première comédie musicale. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité … »

« Oui pareil. »

« Tu sais que depuis, j'ai jamais remis les pieds dans un théâtre. J'ai jamais trouvé ni le temps, ni l'envie. Pourtant, quand je reviens ici et que je vois toutes ces enseignes lumineuses : de _Wicked_ en passant par _Annie_, _Les Misérables_ … J'aimerais toutes les voir ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune femme

« Il n'est pas trop tard … » soupira Regina

« Je sais. J'ai espoir maintenant que, peut-être, on pourrait y aller … Tous ensemble. »

Emma tourna 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche, choisissant avec précaution ses mots, elle qui aurait voulu dire « en famille », elle ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer la belle brune. Oui Regina lui avait dit qu'elle était prête, mais entre le dire, le concevoir et le faire, il y avait une marge. Elle ne voulait rien précipiter : après tout, 3 ans étaient passés, elles n'étaient plus à quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, près. Elle se contenta alors des timides sourires de la jeune femme, de leurs gestes qui se bornaient à des mains qui se frôlaient, des regards insistants. Elles déambulèrent dans la grande rue, quand, bousculées par plusieurs passants, Emma se retrouva à attirer Regina à elle par le bras. Collées l'une à l'autre, le visage à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, jamais elles ne furent si proches en 15 jours de temps, à vrai dire, depuis ce jour de Noel où Emma l'avait embrassé.

« Hm … Désolée … »

« Pas de mal. » sourit Regina

Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elles continuèrent leur marche, main dans la main.

* * *

Il espérait tant qu'elle soit chez elle. Il avait froid, il était fatigué. Heureusement, il se souvenait qu'une desserte de bus n'était pas loin. Une fois arrivé devant la demeure, il soupira d'aise. Les grilles étaient ouvertes, ce qui signifiait que sa mère et Regina n'étaient probablement pas encore revenues de leur rencart.

Il se frotta les mains avant de les enfouir dans sa veste et de prendre le chemin de l'immense demeure. Il ne tarda pas à sonner, espérant un peu de chaleur tandis que la nuit bien entamée laissait quelques flocons tomber. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand la porte s'ouvrit, de voir une personne tout à fait différente d'Evelyn.

« Oui ? »

« Euh … » il hésita, fronça les sourcils « Désolé je … Evelyn est là ? »

« Elle est sortie à l'épicier du coin. »

« Oh ok … Tant pis alors … »

Et tandis qu'il faisait demi tour, la jeune fille qui venait d'ouvrir l'alpagua

« Hey attends ! Tu es Henry n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fit volte face « Euh … Ouais. Mais comment … »

« Evie m'a tellement parlé de toi que je t'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je suis Lucy, sa copine. »

Il retint son souffle quelques secondes avant de sourire « Oh Ok … Salut. »

« Tu veux rentrer, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Il nous manquait des crackers pour notre marathon. »

« Marathon ? »

« Harry Potter. Entre. »

« Non je … Je veux pas déranger, je reviendrais … »

« Tu as fais plus de 300 bornes pour faire un aller-retour dans le vide ? Allez entre ! Elle va me tuer sinon … »

Il fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et finalement accepta l'invitation. Il constata de suite l'immense télé allumé dont l'écran affichait le menu principal d' « _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ ».

« Je veux vraiment pas déranger. » insista-t-il

« Pas de soucis, avec Evie on a l'habitude, un week-end par mois, de se faire un marathon. Elle m'a initié à _Hunger Games_, certains films de Burton, la saga du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et du _Hobbit_, _Star Wars_, pour celui-là il nous a fallu 2 week-ends, et maintenant c'est au tour d'_Harry Potter_. »

« Tu ne connaissais pas ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Je suis un rat de bibliothèque moi, je ne connaissais que les versions papier … » dit-elle en haussa les épaules « Mais Evelyn s'attache à me rééduquer sur ce point là. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé « Je vais pas rester longtemps alors. »

« Pas de soucis, on pourra reporter ça à la semaine prochaine. »

Henry était quelque peu gêné : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la petite amie d'Evelyn. Il la fixa, la détaillant : grande brune, le teint légèrement halé, des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux d'un vert pâle transperçant. Elle arborait un look quelques peu rock n' roll avec un jean troué aux genoux, un débardeur troué avec une licorne punk dessus, et ses cheveux arboraient des dizaines de tresses emmêlées les unes aux autres. Il était un fait indéniable : elle était très jolie.

« Tu me mates là non ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« Dé… Désolée … C'est juste que … Elle m'avait parlé de toi, mais sans te décrire alors … »

« Pas de soucis. Alors comme ça tu es au lycée à Boston ? »

« Exact. Et toi dans le même qu'Evelyn. »

« Exact. » imita-t-elle « Je suis un cursus littéraire dans le but de devenir prof. En parallèle de mes études, je bosse à la bibliothèque du lycée pour payer mes futures études. »

« C'est cool. »

« C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai connu Evelyn … Elle venait souvent pour ses devoirs. On a fini par sympathiser avant que je ne lui mette le grappin dessus. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Ah ah … »

« Je te sens un peu coincé sur le sujet non ? »

« Non, non c'est juste que … »

« T'inquiète, Evie m'a dit … Elle a été quelque peu surprise de ta réaction, mais je suppose que les 3 ans n'ont pas aidé. »

« Tu sembles bien au courant … »

« Evelyn et moi ne nous cachons rien. Quand nous nous sommes connues, elle remontait à peine la pente … Au début de notre relation, elle m'a expliqué la situation de sa famille : sa mère, sa relation, toi, Molly … Je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler … Elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle était en colère autant qu'elle était triste. On a passé pas mal de temps à parler … C'est pour cela que j'ai l'impression de te connaitre. Ca et le fait qu'elle m'ait montré un album entier de photos de vous tous en famille. » dit-elle en un léger sourire

« Je suis désolé ... Je voulais pas la blesser … C'est juste que … »

« Je comprends. En 3 ans, les gens changent, même si on ne le souhaite pas, même si on ne l'imagine pas : on change, voilà tout. Faut apprendre à vivre avec ces années perdues et réapprendre à ce connaitre. »

« Ouais … »

« Elle m'a parlé aussi de votre opération « _remettons ensemble nos mères »._ Vous avez de la suite dans les idées, y'a pas à dire ! » s'amusa-t-elle

Henry fronça le nez « Ouais … »

« Y'a un problème ? »

« Non c'est juste que … Enfin tu vois, quand on était plus jeunes, les opérations en tout genre c'était notre truc à nous … »

« Tu serais pas jaloux ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non ! »

« Tu sais, tu peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle t'attende une décennie. Tu es partie du jour au lendemain, sans un message, sans nouvelles Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Qu'elle t'attende éternellement ? Non, elle a fait comme toi, comme vos mères : elle est allée de l'avant et à continuer à vivre avec. Tu l'as laissé sans nouvelles … »

« Je n'ai pas pu, je n'avais plus son numéro ! »

« Et les lettres ça existe ! Tu avais son adresse … Quand on veut on peut … Et cela l'a atteint bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

Henry soupira « Ouais je sais, j'me suis comporté comme un con. J'ai préféré me mettre du coté de ma mère et me cacher derrière ça … »

« Mais Evelyn ne t'en veux plus tu sais. Elle a eu du mal, lorsqu'elle t'a revu à cette fête … Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle m'a appelé et nous sommes restées plus de 2h au téléphone où elle me racontait à quel point ces 3 dernières années lui étaient revenues en pleine face … »

« … »

« Mais elle a passé le cap … » dit-elle en souriant « Elle est prête à récupérer son frangin ! »

« Evelyn a eu de la chance … »

« Ah oui ? En quoi ? »

« Elle t'a eu. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que la porte de l'entrée ne claque « Lucy y'avait plus de crackers, alors j'ai pris des chama… Henry ? Mais … »

« Salut. » dit-il légèrement gêné

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je euh … J'étais à une soirée chez Arthur pour son anniversaire et … »

« Ah oui j'avais oublié que c'était son anniversaire. »

« Euh Arthur, c'est pas ton ex ? » siffla Lucy d'un œil noir

« Un gros nul. » confirma Evelyn avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Henry « Et la soirée a tourné court ? »

« C'était pas vraiment le souvenir que j'avais d'Arthur à vrai dire … Je lui ais fais croire que ma mère avait besoin de moi. » dit-il en agitant son téléphone, mimant le geste qu'avait eu sa propre mère le soir du nouvel an. Telle mère, tel fils.

« Bah visiblement, elle semble plutôt bien se débrouiller … » gloussa Evelyn « Tu veux rester avec nous ? »

« Non, je … Je veux pas tenir la chandelle. »

« N'importe quoi ! Allez viens, j'ai acheté des trucs à manger pour un régiment. » Elle passa à coté de lui et lui murmura à l'œil « De plus, on préfère faire ça dans ma chambre. » sourit-elle, sachant très bien qu'elle allait mettre Henry mal à l'aise, ce qui ne manqua pas.

Elle éclata de rire alors et les 3 jeunes s'affalèrent sur le canapé alors que les premières notes caractéristiques d'Harry Potter résonnèrent.

* * *

« Il se fait tard … » soupira Regina

« Ouais … Je … Je te raccompagne. »

Dans la voiture, aucune des deux ne prononça un mot, ne voulant pas briser cet instant de repos tant de leur esprit que de leurs méninges. Car cela carburait sous le petit crane d'Emma qui se demandait bien comment conclure cette soirée quasi parfaite.

Et lorsqu'elle passa les grilles de la demeure de Regina, son cœur rata un battement : elle ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine, pas maintenant, pas comme ça sur un sourire de complaisance et des aux revoir prometteurs.

Et quand elle se gara devant la maison et que Regina sortit, elle bondit hors de la voiture pour se poster à ses cotés, épaule contre épaule. Ce fut toujours en silence qu'elle l'a raccompagna sur le perron.

« Bon … »

« Bon … »

« C'était une chouette soirée. » lança avec légèreté Emma

« Oui, une très bonne soirée, merci encore. » Emma se gifla intérieurement alors avant de se taper le front de la paume de sa main « Emma ? Ca va ? »

« Une _chouette_ soirée … C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire ! » se maudissait-elle

Regina gloussa timidement « Elle l'était, vraiment. »

« Non, elle était plus que ça ! Elle était géniale ! Tu … Tu étais géniale ! J'avais presque oublié. »

« Oublié quoi ? »

« A quel point c'est bon de passer du temps avec toi. »

Regina sentit le feu monter à ses joues, tant et si bien qu'elle dû détourner le regard afin de cacher son trouble face à cet aveu.

« Oui et bien … »

« Attends, avant que tu me refoules une nouvelle fois … Je tenais à te dire que j'ai adoré ce resto, cette marche, j'ai tout aimé et pour être franche, je n'ai aucune envie que cette nuit s'arrête. J'ai … J'ai envie de plein d'autres choses avec toi, avec nous, nous et les enfants. Je … J'ai espoir, même si je sais que ça sera long … Je veux prendre ce risque. »

« Quel risque ? »

« De tout recommencer avec toi. Je sais que cette déclaration semble précipitée mais … Depuis Noel, je ne pense qu'à ça. Je ne pense qu'à toi et moi, et l'issue de cette soirée. »

« Et quelle issue vois-tu ? » demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil

« Je … » Il était temps de prendre en main sa vie, pensa Emma « Je vois ça … Comme ça ! »

Emma empoigna les épaules de Regina et la colla à elle dans un baiser maladroit mais fougueux. La jolie brune sursauta d'abord de la rudesse d'Emma avant de se détendre sous ses caresses et ses lèvres caressant les siennes. Regina glissa alors ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme pour appuyer l'échange.

Emportée dans son élan, Emma la poussa doucement jusqu'à la plaquer contre la porte, ses mains se baladant de ses épaules à sa taille, s'engouffrant sous la veste de la jeune femme, sa main droite remontant doucement jusqu'à frôler sa poitrine.

Les langues exécutèrent une ardente chorégraphie tandis que les souffles devinrent plus anarchiques, plus effrénés. Ce n'est qu'au prix d'un effort incommensurable qu'Emma se sépara de Regina. Elle colla son front au sien « Dieu que ça m'avait manqué … » soupira-t-elle, attendant fébrilement le verdict d'une Regina qui resta muette et immobile.

« Emma … »

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi encore quelques secondes avant … avant de tout stopper. »

Elle sentit alors Regina glousser doucement, ce qui attira son regard vers le sien « Tu ne veux donc pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? »

« Hm pas si c'est pour que je rentre chez moi en pleurant. » sourit-elle

« Est-ce qu'un dernier café te tenterait ? »

Le sourire d'Emma ne pouvait pas être plus large. Regina lui prit la main et la jolie blonde se laissa guider à l'intérieur. Et à peine la porte d'entrée fermée, Emma sauta de nouveau sur Regina, la couvrant de baisers.

« Hm minute papillon … Je parlais d'un café … »

« Oui, moi aussi … Tu n'as seulement pas précisé ou et dans quelle tenue. » s'amusa Emma

« Tu es … »

« … Je suis ? Irrésistible ? Drôle ? Belle à en mourir ? »

« Prétentieuse ! » gloussa la belle brune

« Aussi oui. Alors … Un café hm ? Juste … Un _café_ ? »

Regina sourit alors et Emma l'emporta pour un tendre baiser que Regina ne rompit pas. Elle qui avait décidé de ne pas aller plus loin ce soir, que ce diner lui prouverait qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à voir l'une avec l'autre … Elle s'était lourdement trompée. Cette soirée n'avait que renforcer l'idée qu'Emma lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué. Oui, elle était bien décidée à ce que cette soirée se termine de manière cordiale … Mais à la seconde où Emma avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent car, oui, à elle aussi la jeune femme avait manqué.

Et alors qu'elles faisaient leur chemin jusqu'aux escaliers difficilement à cause de leurs lèvres quasiment scellées l'une à l'autre, Emma se stoppa brusquement et coupa le contact.

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce que … »

« Henry. »

« ? »

« C'est la veste d'Henry … »

Suivant son regard, Regina se retourna pour voir qu'effectivement une veste de garçon reposait sur le dossier du canapé.

« Tu es sûre que c'est le sien ? »

Pour toute réponse, Emma fouilla les poches et en sortit un téléphone « C'est le sien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas dis qu'il devait être à une soirée ? »

« Il faut croire qu'elle a tourné court … Ou qu'il m'a menti, ce qui n'est pas très malin. Il doit probablement dormir … ici ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes montèrent alors les marches et Regina ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'Evelyn pour voir 2 tignasses brunes s'échapper de la couette. Elle soupira avant de refermer la porte « Elles dorment, il n'est pas là. »

« _Elles_ ? »

« Evie et Lucy. »

« Attends, tu laisses ta fille amener sa copine ici et dormir ici avec elle ?! »

« Lucy est une fille sérieuse, elles sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Et je préfère encore qu'elles fassent … ce qu'elles veulent ici, plutôt que dans une fête notoire. »

« Un point pour toi. »

Puis elles montèrent un étage de plus et ce fut Emma qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami, là où à Noel elle et son fils avaient dormi. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'elles constatèrent la présence de l'ado qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit.

Emma jeta un œil à Regina « Bon … »

« Notre soirée semble s'arrêter ici. » conclut Regina

« C'est mieux ainsi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« On a tout notre temps, on a pas besoin de se presser. Autant faire ça correctement non ? »

Regina lui sourit « Absolument. »

« Bon et bien … Bonne nuit, à demain. Au moins, je passerais bien la nuit sous le toit des Mills. » gloussa-t-elle

« Effectivement. Attends, je t'apporte de quoi dormir. »

Et quelques instants plus tard, Regina revint avec un pantalon et un débardeur pour la nuit. Emma l'a remercia par un délicat baiser sur les lèvres « Bonne nuit Gina. »

La jolie brune frissonna alors … Peu de gens l'appelait ainsi « Bonne nuit Emma, à demain. »

Et chacune partit alors dans sa chambre, se blottissant dans son lit en rêvant de cette soirée encore et encore, n'essayant même pas d'en changer ne serait-ce qu'une minute, tant tout fut parfait. Et c'est un sourire sur les lèvres que chacune s'endormit, rêvant de jours meilleurs à venir.

**TBC**

* * *

_Pour vous faire une idée de la silhouette de Lucy, je vous invite, si vous ne connaissez pas encore, à jeter un oeil à Lexa dans "The 100", incarnée par Alycia Debnam-Carter_._ J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour la série, l'actrice et son rôle. J'imagine donc une Lucy forte et bornée à son image ;)_

**NEXT : Des projets concrets, une annonce pas si nouvelle, les épreuves rendent plus ... Dans le prochain épisode :)  
**


	34. Un conte de fée

**Hello mes ami(e)s comment allez-vous ? **

**Moi bien .. Malade mais du coup j'en profite pour lézarder et écrire ^^ **

**Je suis déjà en prépa de la prochaine fic (mais pas d'espoir de la voir publié avant cet été au moins) ! **

**En attendant, un gros chapitre ou fluff et humour cotoient une fin de chapitre comme je les aime ^^ **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Un conte de fée **

Quand Evelyn s'éveilla, elle pu sentir les cheveux de Lucy cascader dans son cou, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Elle sourit alors : Dieu qu'elle aimait ce genre de matins tendres avec sa petite amie.

Elle gigota doucement, essayant de dégager son bras du poids de Lucy, mais elle ne fit que la réveiller.

« Coucou … » soupira Lucy

« Hey … Désolée … »

« Hm non … Ca va. »

Sans un mot, Lucy se redressa et surplomba Evie pour l'embrasser doucement. Parfois, Lucy se prenait à rêver d'un futur avec sa copine : une maison à elles, un quotidien installé, un chien même, oui elles voulaient un chien. Elles se connaissaient depuis près de 2 ans et sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Chaque jour elle bénissait ce jour où Evelyn ait passé les portes de la bibliothèque du lycée pour demander des ouvrages historiques.

Elle se souvenait des jours et des jours de travail d'Evelyn sur ce dossier qu'elle devait exposer en classe. A chaque venue, Lucy proposait son aide pour la rédaction et elles s'étaient finalement liées d'amitié. Lucy se souvenait du jour où elle avait commencé à voir Evelyn comme un peu plus qu'une amie.

C'était 2 semaines après son exposé. Lucy n'avait pas revenu la jeune fille, imaginant qu'Evelyn avait d'autres chats à fouetter avec d'autres matières. Elle s'était fait une raison. Mais finalement un soir, alors qu'elle rangeait les derniers ouvrages de la journée, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Quand elle fit volte face, elle vit Evelyn tout sourire. Elle venait lui annoncé la note qu'elle avait reçu pour son exposé, une note bien au dessus de la moyenne.

Après l'avoir félicité, Evelyn lui proposa de la remercier pour son aide en lui offrant un verre à la cafétéria du lycée. Lucy Avait évidemment accepté et c'est ensemble qu'elles fermèrent les portes de la bibliothèque avant de se rendre à la cafèt'.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots sur le « _comment l'exposé s'était passé_ », elles burent leur verre. C'est à ce moment là que Lucy invita Evelyn au cinéma pour un visionnage de courts métrages de Chaplin. Curieuse, Evie avait accepté.

Et quelques jours plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent au cinéma, dans une salle quasi vide, ce qui désespéra Lucy qui entra alors dans un plaidoyer envers le cinéma d'auteur méconnu. Evelyn était hypnotisée par l'engouement de la jeune fille, rêvant d'avoir le même enthousiasme sur un sujet qui l'affectionnait tant. Oui, Evelyn admirait la force de caractère de son amie et c'est ce qui lui donna l'idée pour un second rendez-vous.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est Evelyn qui invita Lucy à boire un verre et l'inviter à voir « _Wicked_ ». Lucy n'avait jamais vu de comédies musicales et s'en faisait une idée bien arrêtée, jusqu'à ce qu'Evelyn l'emmène en voir une. Le monde de Lucy s'ouvrit alors à celui, plus rêveur, coloré et moins terre à terre, d'Evelyn. Elles enchainèrent alors les sorties, chacune en apprenant un peu plus sur l'autre.

Puis vint le sujet qu'Evelyn en pouvait plus occulter : Henry. Elle avait confié à Lucy tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre sa mère et Emma, entre elle et Henry, leur départ, leur disparition et la détresse dans laquelle cela les avait laissées.

Sans le connaitre, Lucy détestait Henry d'avoir fait souffrir son amie. Elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient passées à un stade plus profond de la leur relation : Lucy était à présent la confidente d'Evie.

Mais les problèmes commencèrent alors : Lucy se retrouva coincée entre son rôle d'amie et confidente d'Evelyn et des sentiments plus profonds qu'elle commençait à nourrir pour la jeune fille. Bien évidemment, elle refreina ses envies d'avoir plus, ayant peur de la perdre, ne sachant pas si Evelyn était attirée par les filles.

Et c'est une soirée chez cette dernière qui confirma à Lucy ce qu'elle espérait tant. Evelyn l'avait convaincue de venir jeter un œil à l'épopée _Star Wars_. Et il lui fallu des trésors de patience pour lui expliquer l'ordre chronologique de diffusion des épisodes …

Et c'est lovées dans le canapé, l'une à coté de l'autre, lorsque Luke Skywalker apprit que son père était Dark Vador, que Lucy se hissa en criant un « Non ! Sans déconner ! » avant de jeter un œil perplexe vers Evelyn qui éclata de rire.

Lucy, prise en faute, se défendit en démarrant une série de chatouilles à laquelle Evelyn céda et dans un geste à peine voilé, elle attira Lucy à elle avant de poser ses lèvres maladroitement sur les siennes.

Après quelques secondes, Lucy, surprise, se dégagea et avant qu'Evelyn ne puisse s'excuser, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, rassurant la jeune fille sur ses intentions.

C'est ainsi que leur relation commença, c'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui encore, elles partageaient leur vie. Plusieurs étapes avaient jalonné leur couple : les premiers pas, leur première fois, l'annonce à leurs parents respectifs.

Evelyn avait eu de la chance sur chacune d'elles : Lucy, pour qui ce n'était pas la première fille, l'a guida au travers des diverses interrogations d'Evie. Ainsi leur première fois s'était idéalement passée, Evelyn surpassant ses appréhensions et ses peurs.

Quand le temps fut venu d'annoncer leur relation à chacune de leur famille, Evelyn fut stressée : car si la famille de Lucy était au courant des tendances de leur fille et avait accepté avec joie Evelyn, il n'en était pas de même pour Regina.

Cette dernière, encore touchée par sa relation avec Emma, n'avait aucune idée sur les tendances de sa fille, cette dernière s'étant quelques peu éloignée d'elle depuis la disparition des Swan.

Alors quand elle présenta Lucy, un soir, à sa mère comme sa petite amie, Regina fut d'abord surprise, puis gênée, pensant que sa précédente relation avec Emma l'avait poussé dans ce sens, pour finalement accepté ce fait. Dès lors, une tendre complicité s'installa de nouveau entre la mère et la fille, incluant aussi Lucy : un respect et une confiance établis, pour la plus grande joie des jeunes filles.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'Evelyn passait une nouvelle étape dans sa vie, dans sa famille, elle était heureuse de compter Lucy à ses cotés, qui fut un soutien durant cette dernière année.

« Tu sais qu'il est encore tôt … » murmura mutinement Lucy

« Hm hm … »

« On peut donc encore lézarder un moment … » dit-elle en faisant cascader ses baisers de l'arrête de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, frôlant sa clavicule.

« Hm et j'imagine bien ce que lézarder veut dire pour toi … » s'amusa Evelyn

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » nia faussement Lucy alors que son attention se porta sur le décolleté de son débardeur.

« Bien évidemment … »

Et c'est dans la tendresse et l'intimité de leur chambre, qu'elles entamèrent leur journée.

* * *

Au même moment, Emma ouvrit les yeux, presque dans l'urgence. Elle vagabonda son regard dans la pièce dont les volets fermés ne laissaient que quelques pointes de luminosité dans la chambre. Elle soupira d'aise alors : oui, elle était bien chez Regina.

Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son fils, elle se leva, s'étira et sortit de la chambre. Pieds nus, elle descendit les 2 escaliers, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte de chambre de Regina, et se rendit dans la cuisine, comme elle avait eu si souvent l'habitude de le faire 3 ans auparavant.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et fouilla dedans à la recherche de tranche de fromage à se mettre sur ses toasts chauds.

« Tu trouves ce que tu veux ? »

Emma sursauta, se cognant la tête au passage, et se retourna pour voir une Regina à peine réveillée.

« Je … Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Regina gloussa en secouant la tête « Non. Mais les filles sont quelques peu bruyantes. »

« Les fil… Oh … Oooohhhh. » lança Emma en comprenant « C'est pas trop violent ce genre de truc pour la maman que tu es ? »

« On s'y fait. » haussa des épaules Regina « Café ? »

« Volontiers. »

Mais quand Regina passa devant Emma, cette dernière l'attrapa par la taille et la colla à elle, enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure, collant sa poitrine contre son dos « Bonjour. » murmura-t-elle

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, avant de poser ses mains sur celles d'Emma qui encerclaient sa taille « Bonjour. Bien dormie ? »

« Peu mais bien. Henry ronfle vraiment trop. »

Regina sourit alors avant de se défaire doucement de ces bras qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde « Café ou chocolat ? »

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments ! »

Emma s'assit au comptoir et attendit patiemment que la belle brune ne lui serve sa boisson. Une fois fait, Regina s'assit en face d'elle et c'est dans un relatif silence qu'elles prirent leur petit-déjeuner … Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma brise ce silence

« On … On en parle ou pas ? »

« Parler de quoi ? »

« D'hier soir … »

« Hier soir ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Notre rendez-vous, nos baisers et le fait que si je n'avais pas vu la veste d'Henry, nous aurions probablement passé la nuit ensemble. »

« Que veux-tu en dire ? »

« J'en sais rien moi … La dernière fois que je t'ai embrassé, tu m'as refoulé et j'ai du prendre mon courage à 2 mains pour te rappeler vu que, visiblement, tu n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Et soudainement, hier soir, on s'embrasse … Et plus si affinités. Et tu ne dis rien, comme si cela était normal. Alors quoi … Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Regina inspira alors « Je crois … Je crois que j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas lutter. »

« Lutter ? Contre quoi ? »

« Contre toi. Contre mes sentiments envers toi. J'ai eu beau les refouler, me consacrer à d'autres choses … J'en revenais toujours à toi. Puis il a eu ton retour, et ce baiser … Qui a remué en moi bien plus que ce que je pensais. Cela m'a ramené 3 ans en arrière, avant que tout ne bascule, ce temps béni où l'on s'aimait tant que mon cœur débordait de bonheur à m'en faire mal à la poitrine. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'ais plus jamais ressenti un tel bonheur. Pas même à la naissance de Molly, dont je n'ais guère profité, pas même lors de ces premiers pas ou son premier mot … Simplement parce que tu n'étais pas à mes cotés pour en profiter et partager ma joie. »

« Alors … Tu décides de ne plus lutter contre … ? »

« Mes sentiments pour toi. C'est bien trop d'efforts qui seront vain au final. Une partie de moi a envie depuis longtemps de baisser les bras, je ne fais qu'accepter le fait indéniable que … je t'aime. »

Emma sourit de plus belle et posa sa main sur la sienne « Je suis ravie que tu finisses par t'incliner devant ma toute puissance. » dit-elle sur un air solennel, ce qui ne manqua pas de contrarier Regina qui ne lui répondit que par un regard noir. Emma gloussa alors « Je t'aime aussi. Je n'ais jamais cessé. »

A cette déclaration simple mais sincère, le cœur de Regina rata un battement, elle frissonna avant de fermer brièvement les yeux « Nous avons encore tant de choses à gérer … »

« Mais au moins, il n'y a plus à se poser de question sur celle-là. »

« Tu habites toujours à Boston. » constata la jolie brune

« Une ville on peut en déménager. » répondit simplement Emma

« Mais ton poste, ton appartement, la scolarité d'Henry. »

« Je peux demander à me faire muter. L'appartement peut se vendre, quant à Henry, il peut finir son semestre à Boston et après les vacances de Février, reprendre ici. »

« Tout parait si simple. »

« Parce que ça l'est Regina. Tu essaies de dresser les dernières barrières entre toi et moi, entre tes sentiments et les miens, mais tu l'as dit : c'est vain. Ca ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. »

« Qui est ? »

« Que l'on s'aime et qu'après 3 ans, on ne peut plus attendre pour vivre ensemble. »

« Vivre ensemble … » répondit en écho Regina

« Oui Regina, vivre ensemble : Henry, Evelyn, Molly, toi et moi, comme une famille. On effacera pas le passé, on rattrapera pas les années perdues … Mais on peut faire en sorte de vivre les années qui nous reste dans l'amour, le bonheur et la joie. »

« Le crois-tu vraiment ? Crois-tu qu'on puisse faire fi des erreurs du passé et ne se concentrer que sur l'avenir ? »

« Si je n'y croyais pas, je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé à Noel, je ne t'aurais jamais invité à diner, et je n'aurais pas une envie folle de passer le reste de mes jours à tes cotés. Mon fils m'a dit que tout le monde n'avait pas de seconde chance … Le hasard fait bien les choses pour nous … Faisons-nous confiance. »

« Auras-tu encore confiance en moi ? »

Regina leva les yeux vers Emma, cette dernière la fixant d'un ton neutre, comme si elle choisissait soigneusement ses mots dans sa tête. Puis elle soupira « Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut revenir sur le passé, et crois-moi, si j'avais pu, j'aurais arraché les joyeuses de ce con. Maintenant, je me dis que Molly est ici, qu'elle est la preuve qu'on peut tirer le meilleur d'une situation horrible. Je pense qu'on a assez payé le prix chacune pour se rendre compte de ce qu'on risque de perdre si jamais cela se reproduit. Je ne suis pas effrayée … J'ai confiance. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, jamais je n'aurais accepté de revenir ici. »

Regina sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules et elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jolie blonde qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors … Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Si je m'écoutais, je viendrais m'installer ici dès demain mais … »

« Mais tu as des engagements à Boston. » conclut Regina avec un triste sourire

« On pourrait … On pourrait se laisser au moins jusqu'aux vacances de Février. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite … J'en sais rien … Je … Je pourrais demander une mutation et venir travailler à New-York. Henry finirait son semestre à Boston et après Février venir au lycée d'Evelyn. Avec ses résultats scolaires, ça ne devrait pas poster de problème … »

« Penses-tu que les enfants seraient d'accord avec ça ? Je veux dire … Henry à ses amis à Boston, il a son équipe de natation … »

« Il suffit de leur demander. » dit-elle en un sourire « Je pense que tu serais surprise de ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Lucy et Evelyn descendirent, main dans la main « Emma ! »

« Hey Evie ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l… Ohhhhh. »

« Nuh nuh, c'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Oh moi je dis rien : vous avez été au resto et je te retrouve le lendemain sous notre toit … »

« J'ai dormi avec Henry. » confirma Emma « D'ailleurs, tu vas peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« Avant tout, laisse-moi te présenter Lucy. »

« Salut Lucy, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » dit-elle en lui serrant chaleureusement la main

« Pareillement. Je rencontre enfin la fameuse Emma Swan. »

« Pas déçue ? » s'amusa Emma

« Pas vraiment. Je comprends comment et pourquoi Regina est tombée sous votre charme. »

« S'il te plait, tutoies-moi. » concéda-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Evie « Alors ? Il était sensé être chez Arthur. »

« Il l'était. Mais la soirée n' s'est pas terminée comme il le souhaitait, et il ne savait pas où aller. »

« Oh je vois … »

« On a regardé des films et on s'est couché. Petit déjeuner ? »

Regina bondit de son tabouret et se hâta aux fourneaux devant les regards amusés des 3 autres jeunes femmes. Emma jetait quelques coups d'œil discrets mais curieux vers le petit couple que formaient Evelyn et Lucy : quelques gestes, des regards …

Elle avait l'impression de se revoir avec Regina dans les premiers temps de leur relation.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est Henry qui descendit, surpris à son tour de voir sa mère ici « M'man mais … »

« J'étais passée raccompagner Regina et j'ai vu ta veste. Regina m'a proposé de dormir ici. » expliqua rapidement la jolie blonde afin que son fils ne se fasse pas plus d'idée.

« T'as dormi … ici ? »

« Je te signale que j'ai dormi près de toi, imbécile ! » gloussa-t-elle tandis que Lucy et Evie finirent de dresser la table pour le petit déjeuner

« Je vais voir où en est Molly … »

« Ok. Les enfants, que proposez-vous pour aujourd'hui ? »

Les 3 ados se regardèrent alors, interloqués « Comment ça ? »

Emma se pencha vers eux et leur intima de s'approcher en mimant un « _venez ici_ » de l'index.

« C'est le premier week-end où Regina et moi on … On … »

« Vous ? » s'amusa Evie

« Ou on est pas en froid … Où ça pourrait même être chaud. »

« Maman ! »

« Ouais, enfin vous m'avez comprise ! Ca va mieux avec Regina et c'est le premier week-end où on va se retrouver en famille, sans tensions, sans drame ni dispute. J'ai envie de passer un bon dimanche tous ensemble. » Elle jeta un œil à Lucy qui semblait étonnée « Oui, toi inclus. Je vais jouer les belles-mères lourdingues, promis. »

Lucy gloussa alors « Quel programme ? »

« J'en sais rien … Balade, cocooning près du feu devant la télé, jeux de société … J'en sais rien. »

« Ca peut-être un bon programme ! » s'enthousiasma Evelyn « T'es partante ? » lança-t-elle vers Lucy

« Absolument ! Henry ? »

« Ok pour moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les 4 ? »

Les 4 paires d'yeux se retournèrent alors en voyant Regina redescendre les marches, Molly dans ses bras.

« Hey salut petite princesse ! » minauda Emma en caressant de son index la joue de la petite. Mais cette dernière bougonna avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de sa mère « Oh, mauvais réveil ? »

« Mauvaise nuit semble-t-il. » sourit Regina

« Oh … »

« Ca va passer. Mademoiselle va prendre son petit déjeuner et ça ira mieux ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, la petite grogna de plus belle et gigota dans les bras de sa mère.

« Non ? Dommage, on avait prévu une super journée de jeux aujourd'hui ! » L'attention de la petite se focalisa un peu plus sur Emma « On va faire des batailles de neige, des jeux de société, des coloriages et pleins d'autres choses … Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas gr… »

« Si ! Si, si je veux ! » lança la petite, sautant littéralement dans les bras de Regina, qui eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir l'engouement de sa fille

« Alors, il faut que tu sois en forme, et pour être en forme, il faut un bon petit-déjeuner ! »

Molly s'échappa des bras de sa mère et se rua dans la cuisine, attendant avidement son lait.

« Merci. » concéda Regina dans un soupira de renoncement

« De rien. Elle a souvent des nuits difficiles ? »

« C'est surtout une grosse dormeuse … Elle a des réveils difficiles. »

« Un peu comme Henry. » s'amusa la jolie blonde

« Un peu comme Henry. » confirma Regina dans un sourire « Alors comme ça, balade, bataille et jeux ? » demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil

« Ca pourrait être sympa non ? Je veux dire … Un premier dimanche en famille, histoire de voir si ça peut coller … »

« C'est … »

« C'est ? »

« Une excellente idée. »

Emma sourit alors avant d'entrelacer timidement ses doigts aux siens. Elles restèrent l'une en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Elles sont complètement mordues. » gloussa Lucy

Evelyn leva les yeux au ciel avant de leur passer devant et, en leur tapotant l'épaule « Quand vous aurez fini de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, on pourra peut-être commencer à manger ? »

Elles se séparèrent rapidement, chacune le feu aux joues, avant que Regina ne s'active en cuisine, aidée de sa fille, tandis qu'Henry avait pris les commandes avec Molly. Emma en profita alors pour prendre Lucy à part.

« Hey … »

« Hey. Telle mère, tel fils. » s'amusa Lucy

« Huh ? Oh non, non. Je ne vous juge pas … Je veux juste … Prends soin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je demande. C'est une gamine bien. »

Lucy lui sourit « Je le promets. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire. Oui Ella avait toute confiance en Lucy.

* * *

« J'ai gagné ! » lança Molly en levant les bras en l'air

« Bravo chérie ! »

« Bravo Molly. »

« C'est à toi Emma ! »

La jolie blonde était littéralement conquise par cette petite bouille d'ange. Le jeu des couleurs étaient le préféré de Molly. Une sorte de jeu des 7 familles en beaucoup plus simplifié. Et c'est là qu'Emma se rendit compte à quel point Molly était en avance sur son âge, probablement grâce à Regina qui s'attachait à faire que chaque moment de la journée soit un apprentissage à part entière : combien de pâtes restaient-ils dans l'assiette, de quelle couleur était telle ou telle fleurs. Oui Molly était constamment sollicitée sans que cela soit une gêne ou trop lourd pour la fillette.

Emma était admirative du travail de Regina sur Molly, y compris le soutien d'Evelyn et de Lucy qui était, pour Molly, partie intégrante de la famille.

« Ze veux le rou ! »

« Rouge chérie, on dit rouge. »

« Rou ! »

Emma haussa un sourcil et se tourna doucement vers Regina « Orthophonie ? »

« C'est prévu pour la rentrée prochaine. » murmurèrent-elles

« Quoi qué prévu ? » lança curieuse la petite fille

« Rien ma chérie. Je n'ais pas le rouge, pioche. »

« Lucy et moi on prend chinois ce midi ? Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Oh euh … Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » lança Emma

« Nuh nuh, on s'en occupe. Henry tu viens ? »

« Ouaip. »

Et après que tous aient pris leur commande, les 3 ados partirent, laissant Molly décider de la prochaine activité.

« Chérie, choisis un nouveau jeu, je vais chercher à boire. » lança Regina

« Attends je … Je vais … t'aider ! » répliqua Emma en se levant avec précipitation

« Tant d'empressement juste pour des boissons ? » s'amusa Regina

Mais bien vite, la jeune femme se retrouva plaquée contre une étagère, manquant de briser tasses et verres, et ses lèvres scellées sur celles d'Emma. Bientôt la jolie blonde laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de sa compagne, frôlant avec indécence ses courbes fines.

« Hm Emma … Hm arrête ! » dit-elle en la repoussant doucement

« Désolée, mais ça me démangeait depuis ce matin ! »

« Tu es irrécupérable. » gloussa la belle brune

« Je sais mais … Enfin tu vois, maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, qu'on a décidé de repartir sur de bonnes bases ensemble … On pourrait peut-être l'annoncer non ? Je veux dire officiellement. »

« Officiellement ? »

Emma sentit Regina se tendre sous elle « Un problème avec ça ? »

« Non, non c'est juste que … Je n'avais pas envisagé de le dire à Molly … Pas tout de suite … »

« C'est quoi le problème ? Que je sois une femme ou … Que tu veuilles voir si ça marche avant de le dire ? »

Regina baissa le regard « Désolée ... »

En temps normal, Emma se serait mise en colère mais à présent elle comprenait les réticences de Regina. Durant 3 ans, elle avait rebâti des murs si solides et si hauts qu'il faudrait des trésors de patience à Emma pour qu'elle se laisse enfin aller.

« C'est ok. Je comprends que tu veuilles attendre. C'est juste que … Je suis tellement contente de la situation que j'ai envie d'en faire profiter tout le monde. » sourit-elle

« Je comprends. »

« Faut qu'on en parle d'abord à Molly … Je veux dire, c'est une chose de voir la copine de sa sœur, s'en est une autre de voir la copine de sa mère. »

« Avec ses yeux d'enfant, je crois qu'elle te surprendrait. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes, l'une contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux avant que al petite voix de Molly ne les sorte de leur contemplation.

« Mamannnnnnnnn ayééééééééééééééé »

« On arrive chérie ! »

Et alors que Regina attrapa le plateau, ella la retint par le bras avant de déposer un chaste et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres « Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre Molly, laissant un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la jolie brune.

* * *

« Ok, t'es sûre que tu veux le faire maintenant ? Je veux dire …. On s'apprête à passer une super soirée TV et … »

« Et quoi ? »

« Je … J'ai peur de la réaction de chacun. »

« Tu veux dire de celle de Molly. »

« Plus particulièrement oui. »

Emma et Henry avaient rejoint les Mills chez elles pour passer un week-end familial. Evidemment, Evelyn et Molly avaient tout de suite accepté, même si pour Molly, les choses étaient encore trop vagues.

Et alors que tous s'apprêtaient à regarder « _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ » Regina avait pris à part Emma en lui annonçant que c'était LE soir. Chacune savait évidemment à quoi cela faisait référence : elles avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'annoncer officiellement qu'elles étaient de nouveau ensemble. Chacune était retournée à sa petite routine, l'une à New York, l'autre à Boston, même si elles avaient instauré un petit rituel, chaque soir, avant de s'endormir : elles s'appelaient à tour de rôle, comme des ados.

« _J'ai attendu ton appel !_ » sermonna faussement Emma

« Désolée, lourde journée. »

« _Oh … Ca va ?_ »

« Oui. J'ai eu une réunion assez longue aujourd'hui … J'aurai aimé que tu sois là ce soir … » soupira Regina

« _Il se pourrait que ça arrive plus vite que tu ne le crois._ »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« _J'ai demandé ma mutation pour New-York. J'ai eu la réponse aujourd'hui._ »

« … »

« _Elle a été acceptée !_ »

« Vrai… Vraiment ? » balbutia avec surprise la jolie brune

« _Vraiment. Elle sera effective le mois prochain, début Mars. Ca me laisse donc presque trois semaines pour trouver quelque chose …_ »

« … Ah oui ? » minauda Regina

« Oui_. J'ai bien pensé à un appart' en centre ville. Après tout je connais le coin_. » titilla Emma

« Ou bien, tu pourrais venir cohabiter dans le quartier chic aux abords de la ville. »

« _Ah oui ? Parle-moi de ce coin … J'ai besoin d'être convaincue, c'est une décision importante à prendre._ »

Regina se calla alors dans son lit, ses genoux recroquevillés sur son torse « Eh bien … Le quartier est calme, les voisins sont charmants. Une auberge s'est ouverte en bas de la rue, et un épicier s'est récemment agrandis, pour les courses d'appoint c'est l'idéal. »

« _Hm hm … Quoi d'autre ?_ »

« Le quartier est desservi par un bus, à 15 minutes du centre. »

« _Parle-moi de ma future colocataire …_ »

« Hm … Elle est charmante. »

« _Intéressant. Mais encore ?_ »

« C'est une femme riche avec deux enfants, deux filles. Elle est assez facile à vivre quand on la connait bien. »

« _C'est bien de le savoir. J'espère qu'elle me laissera l'occasion de mieux la connaitre_. » gloussa Emma

« Elle ne le laisse pas facilement approcher mais une fois la confiance donnée, elle est très … câline. »

« _Oh … Ca, ça m'intéresse !_ »

« Vraiment ? »

« _Vraiment. Je suis moi-même assez câline_. »

« Aime-tu les enfants ? C'est un point très important pour elle. »

« _J'ai moi-même un fils, aussi facile à vivre que sa mère._ »

« Je pense que tu as toutes les qualités. »

« _Parle-moi de la maison …_ »

« Assez grande pour 5 indubitablement. Ton fils aura certainement sa propre chambre à l'étage, à coté de la salle de jeu. »

« _Serait-ce cette chambre qu'il m'a été attribuée à chacune de mes visites ?_ »

« Exact. »

« _Hm mais du coup, si elle devient celle de mon fils, où vais-je coucher ?_ »

Regina sourit alors « Eh bien … Il y a bien le grenier … »

« _Ah … Génial. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre comme Cendrillon._ »

« Ou alors … Le lit de la maitresse de maison est assez large … »

« _Ah ah … Assez large pour supporter des nuits torrides et des galipettes ?_ »

Regina laissa un rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres « Certainement. La salle de bain peut aussi souffrir d'une autre présence féminine avec son lot de produits de beauté … »

« _Tout cela semble vraiment intéressant … J'y pense et je te recontacte d'ici quelques jours ?_ »

« Comme tu veux. Mais attention, tu n'es pas la seule sur le marché. »

« _Quoi ? » s'insurgea faussement Emma « Ok, ok, je prends !_ »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« _Absolument. Il est hors de question que je rate une occasion pareille, pas une seconde fois !_ »

Et c'est à partir de cet instant que le week-end d'après, Emma et Regina décidèrent de parler aux enfants de leur future cohabitation. Regina avait décidé qu'il était temps. Nous étions début Février, et les 2 jeunes femmes ne cessaient de se voir depuis plus de 3 semaines … Bien évidemment Evelyn et Henry n'étaient pas dupe, sachant pertinemment que leurs mères étaient revenues ensemble.

« Ok, alors c'est ce soir ! » lança vaillamment Emma

Regina lui attrapa la main et lui sourit « Tout se passera bien. »

« Et si jamais Molly ne comprend pas, si elle refuse ! »

« Molly t'adore, ainsi qu'Henry. Vous venez ici tous les week-ends depuis 3 semaines maintenant, et à chaque fois Molly est aussi heureuse et enthousiaste que si c'était Noel. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne veuille pas que vous veniez vivre ici avec elle, avec nous. »

« Je sais mais … Je me dis … On a vécu tellement de trucs, 4 ans sont pratiquement passés et aujourd'hui on a la chance de repartir de nouveau ensemble. Je sais pas ... J'ai peur … Peur de trop y croire et que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. »

Regina lu sourit alors, caressant sa joue doucement « C'est le plus beau rêve qui soit alors. Allez viens. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes retrouvèrent les enfants dans le salon. Emma posa le plateau de victuailles sur la table basse avant de rejoindre Regina, agenouillée en face du trio.

« Hm m'man ? Ca va ? » lança Henry concerné par l'aspect tendu de sa mère

« Tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas hein, tout est parfait et … »

Regina posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer avant de prendre la parole, jetant un œil vers une Molly qui la fixait en retour « Emma et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Vous allez vous marier ! » s'enthousiasma Evelyn

« Qu... Quoi non, non, non. Ce … Ce n'est pas ça. » rectifia Emma

« Alors quoi ? »

« Emma et moi … Emma va travailler dès le mois prochain à New-York, elle a demandé à être mutée ici. »

« Oh c'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? » se surprit Henry

« Parce que … Parce qu'on voulait … On voulait vous l'annoncer avec une autre nouvelle. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Emma et moi avons décidé … De vivre ensemble. »

Un long silence plana alors avant qu'Evelyn et Henry n'échangent un timide sourire « Pourquoi vous rigolez ? » lança Emma

« Comme si on le savait pas déjà. C'est vrai quoi, ça fait 3 semaines qu'on vient ici tous les week-ends. Avec Evie on pariait sur le moment où vous nous annonceriez ça. »

« Oh … Bah voilà, c'est fait. » lança, soulagée, Emma

« Qué qui est fait ? »

Une petite voix venait de marquer sa présence que tous avaient presque oublié. Regina sourit alors « Chérie … Emma et Henry vont venir vivre à la maison. »

« Ici ? Tout l'temps ? »

« Ici et tout le temps : ils dormiront ici, mangeront, nous passerons toutes nos soirées ensemble … Est-ce que cela te plairait ? »

« Mais ils zont pu de maison ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors « Chérie, tu vois Evie et Lucy, elles sont amoureuses. »

« Voui … »

« Et bien Emma et moi … Nous sommes amoureuses aussi. »

La petite procéda à une réponse, restant dans le silence comme si elle cherchait quoi dire. Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté « Si Emma c'est ton amreuse … vous fais des bisous ? »

« Oui. » gloussa Regina

« Alors Emma c'est comme une maman ? »

Regina se redressa alors, invitant sa fille à la rejoindre sur ses genoux « Oui chérie, Emma sera comme ta deuxième maman, si tu le veux. »

Le regard de Molly alla alors d'Emma à Regina et inversement avant de sourire à sa mère « Oui. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui je veux que Emma elle vient ici, avec Henry. »

Regina déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille avant que cette dernière ne se faufile de ses bras pour se blottir dans ceux d'Emma « Je t'aime bien. » lui murmura-t-elle avant d'enfouir son nez sous sa chevelure blonde.

Emma eut les larmes aux yeux avant que les 2 ados ne décident d'interrompre ce doux moment en mettant le DVD en route, Molly bondissant hors des bras d'Emma pour se caler entre sa sœur et son futur demi-frère.

Devant les regards d'Emma et Regina, une nouvelle famille était en train de se former.

* * *

« Alors là, tu m'as bluffée ! »

« S'il te plait … »

« Non mais sérieux … Vous aurez mis le temps, 4 ans pour être précise, mais finalement vous le faites : vous emménagez ensemble ! »

« Je te prie de laisser tes sarcasmes ailleurs ! »

« Oh s'il te plait ! Je me souviens du nuage sur lequel tu étais il y a quatre ans, mais aujourd'hui … Tu es largement plus haute que ça … Tu planes littéralement … »

Regina sourit alors devant l'enthousiasme partagé de son amie et collègue « Mallie … »

« Dis oui s'il te plait ! »

« Dire oui à quoi ? »

« A ce que je sois ta demoiselle d'honneur, non, mieux que ça : je veux être ton témoin ! »

« Doucement, il n'est pas question de mariage pour l'instant ! »

« Oh s'il te plait … Vous êtes raide dingue l'une de l'autre. Tellement accro que même 4 ans loin l'une de l'autre n'a pas réussi à éteindre ce feu qui brule en vous. » minauda-t-elle « Je ne vois pas comment ça ne pourrait pas se finir en mariage ! »

« Si mariage il y a, ça se fera en son temps. Nous ne précipitons rien. »

« Emma emménage ce week-end non ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Non pour rien. J'imagine que … Toutes les deux vous … »

« Mallie ça suffit ! »

« Ce que tu peux être coincée ma parole ! » Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous fréquentez maintenant … Un mois nan ? Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez rien fais depuis tout ce temps ?! »

« … »

Mallie retomba sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés « Non … Sérieux ? »

Regina fut soudainement gênée « Nous … Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion. Les enfants étaient toujours là … »

« Mais … Elle dormait où Emma ? »

« Avec son fils, dans la chambre d'amis. »

« T'es irrécupérable ! » gloussa Mallie

Regina fronça méchamment les sourcils « Le sexe n'est pas une fin en soi, pas pour nous. »

« Tu m'étonnes … » railla la jeune femme

« Arrête ! Je … Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche … »

« Emma est une belle femme, elle a eu plusieurs partenaires alors que toi tu n'as eu personne en 3 ans, c'est normal d'avoir peur. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Je … C'est juste que … »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que … »

« Gina tu peux me parler tu le sais, tu l'as toujours fais. »

Regina soupira alors « Le dernier rapport que j'ai eu fut avec Robin : un rapport abusé, non consenti … Je … Je n'ai plus … Je n'ai plus retrouvé l'envie de faire l'amour. »

« Je vois … »

« J'en ais envie, Emma … Nous avons eu des occasions, beaucoup depuis que nous sommes revenues ensemble … Mais … Je n'ai jamais eu l'envie qu'elle me touche. J'ai toujours trouvé des excuses … »

« Elle n'a jamais rien dis ? »

« Je crois qu'elle pense que c'est parce que je veux faire ça correctement, c'est-à-dire une fois qu'elle sera installée à la maison … »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de te donner à elle pour autant ? »

« J'ai travaillé sur moi, avec un psy, pour accepter de nouveau mon corps mais … C'est autre chose quand j'imagine Emma poser les mains dessus. Je me sens … » Elle soupira alors « Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pose ses mains sur un corps qui a été foulé par un homme, par un violeur … »

« C'est normal de ressentir ça, mais j'ai foi en toi, en Emma et votre amour, je sais que vous surmonterez ça. Je sais qu'elle fera en sorte d'effacer tes douleurs et tes appréhensions. Mais Regina … Tu dois lui en parler. Vous êtes un couple de nouveau, ça veut dire que vous allez partager vos craintes, vos espoirs, vos peurs et vos bonheurs ensemble, comme une famille. Crois-moi je commence à la connaitre et fais moi confiance quand je te dis qu'elle le prendra plus mal encore si tu ne lui parles pas. »

Regina soupira alors : Mallie avait plus que raison. Elle devait se faire confiance et faire confiance à Emma de nouveau. Elle esquissa alors un sourire, sachant exactement quand et comment faire.

* * *

« Okkkkkkkkk dernier carton ! » lança Emma en posant lourdement le carton dans la future chambre de son fils. Pour l'occasion, Evelyn, Lucy et Regina l'avait dépouillée de meubles inutiles afin de laisser à Henry l'occasion de la décorer à son gout.

Les vacances commençaient dans une semaine et Henry était heureux d'avoir pris cette semaine là pour aider sa mère à s'installer. Après tout, cette journée était spéciale pour tous les deux, à plusieurs titres.

« Merci m'man. »

« Il va falloir un bon coup de peinture hein … »

« Je sais. Mais ça me plait : j'ai une grande chambre, une salle de bain … Et une salle de jeu dans laquelle je retrouve ma console, que demander de plus ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il

« N'en abuse pas. Regina a aussi émit l'hypothèse qu'on déménage Molly pour l'installer ici à ta place. »

Ils échangèrent alors un regard amusé avant que ne déboule Evie et Molly « Alors les Swan, on s'installe ? »

« Ouais, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour monter mon lit d'ailleurs. »

« Ah désolée, moi je ne suis là que pour fournir le seul homme de la maison en boisson et autres gâteaux ! »

Il la fixa, un sourcil levé avant de hausser les épaules « C'est déjà mieux que rien. » dit-il en chipant un cookie sur le plateau de la petite fille

« Moi je veux bien que je t'aide. » lança la petite brunette dans un sourire

Henry s'agenouilla et ébouriffa ses cheveux « Merci crapule ! »

« Lucy ne va plus tarder. Elle adore peindre. C'est elle qui a repeint ma chambre, elle sera ravie d'aider. »

« Je serais pas contre un coup de main c'est clair. »

« Oh ce que ne dit pas mon merveilleux fils c'est qu'avec un pinceau il est aussi doué que moi avec une poêle … Quoique, je me sois grandement améliorée ! »

« Ca promet ! » pouffa Evie

« C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi ! »

« Awww t'as dis un gros mot ! » s'insurgea Molly en le pointant du doigt

« Oui dis donc, t'as dis un gros mot ! » répliqua Emma en le tapant sur l'épaule

« Hey ok, ok pardon ! »

Tous 3 explosèrent de rire devant le regard médusé et encore choqué de la petite fille.

« Je vois que ça rigole bien en haut. Pourrais-je espérer un peu d'aide en bas ? Emma ? »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. Vous gardez Molly. »

Les 2 ados opinèrent avant que la jolie blonde ne descende et ne rejoigne Regina déposant le dernier carton de sa compagne sur le lit « Ah quand même … » sermonna la jolie brune

« Désolée … »

Regina ouvrit le carton pour y trouver des babioles en tout genre « Je n'avais pas signé pour ce genre de choses … » dit-elle ne brandissant un pot coloré difforme

« Hey ! C'est Henry qui me l'a fais quand il avait 3 ans ! »

« Oh … Désolée. »

« T'as raison, c'est très moche mais j'arrive pas à m'en défaire. C'est son premier cadeau de fête des mères. C'était sensé être un pot à crayons mais j'y ais tout mis sauf des crayons. » gloussa-t-elle

Regina sortit quelques CD et cadres photos dont ceux d'Henry bébé « Ceux-là trouveront place à coté des miens. » dit-elle en les posant sur la commode

Emma lui sourit alors avant de poser le carton à terre et de se coller au dos de Regina, enfouissant son nez dans son cou « Les enfants sont occupés … »

« Hm hm et ? »

« Et … Je me disais qu'on … Pouvait remettre à plus tard le reste du rangement. »

« C'est une idée intéressante mais j'aimerais que tout soit rangé pour ce soir. »

« Ah … »

Regina se retourna alors « Je n'ais pas oublié quel jour nous sommes … » dit-elle en la fixant

« Oh … Oooohhhh … »

« Oui et donc : je veux que tout soit réglé pour ce soir, sans faute. »

« Ok, je comprends. » lança Emma en souriant « Je vais donc m'atteler à ranger ! »

« Tant mieux ! »

* * *

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? » lança Regina, quelque peu inquiète

« Hey, tu nous a déjà laissé Molly en garde, ça va aller. Occupez-vous de vous ! » répondit avec certitude Evie, lovée dans les bras de Lucy

« Elles vont ou ? » demanda Molly qui, elle, était dans les bras d'Henry

« Elles sortent. »

« Et pourquoi on vient pas nous ? » bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras

« Parce que c'est entre adultes ce soir. Nous on va s'amuser entre nous. » répondit sagement Evelyn

« Promis ma chérie, demain nous nous amuserons tous ensemble. » murmura Regina en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » lança Lucy en fermant la porte derrière les 2 jeunes femmes.

Elles se regardèrent alors et leurs mains se joignirent « Prête ? »

« Prête ! »

* * *

Le temps était plus doux, bien qu'encore un peu frais pour la saison. Cette fois-ci c'était Regina qui avait initié une sortie. Après tout, elles devaient fêter dignement l'emménagement des Swan dans la demeure des Mills.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé, en ce jour doublement spécial, d'emmener Emma pour une soirée en tête à tête tandis que les enfants avaient répondu présents pour garder Molly.

« Alors, tu vas me dire où on va ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Emma sourit alors : elle se souvenait que 4 ans, jour pour jour, c'était Regina aussi qui avait organisé cette soirée avec limousine, repas sous une tonnelle … Aujourd'hui, point de limousine, mais seulement la Mercedes de la jolie brune.

Regina avait juste demandé à Emma de s'habiller normalement, ce qui annihilait les espoirs d'Emma de diner dans un grand restaurant. Et quand la voiture s'engouffra sur Broadway, Emma cessa de respirer « Nan …. On va … Sérieux ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui sourit, parqua la voiture avant d'en sortir et d'inviter Emma à faire de même. Une fois dehors, Regina prit sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens « Prête ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête ! » s'enthousiasma Emma

Et alors qu'elles marchaient dans les rues aux néons illuminant de mille couleurs Broadway, Emma, telle une petite fille, ne pouvait détacher son regard émerveillé des enseignes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent sur une enseigne familière.

« C'est pas vrai … » murmura-t-elle

Devant elle se dressait l'enseigne de la comédie musicale « Cats » que Regina et elle avaient été voir pour la première fois i ans. Regina se souvenait avec nostalgie de l'enthousiasme de la jolie blonde lorsqu'ils étaient tous sortis du théâtre.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » murmura la belle brune à l'oreille d'Emma. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle alors, un large sourire accroché à son visage et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

« Joyeuse st valentin. » lui répondit-elle avec tout autant de doucement

Se fichant bien des badauds, elle enferma doucement le visage de Regina dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement « Je t'aime » lui sourit-elle en collant son front au sien.

Emma nota avec quelle fierté Regina tenait son bras, narguant les quelques personnes dans l'assistance l'ayant reconnu. Elle assit alors à son siège, Emma à ses cotés, et, instantanément, posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse d'Emma.

Emma posa sa main sur la sienne « Je suis bien … » soupira-t-elle d'aise

« Et la soirée ne fait que commencer. » gloussa Regina

Elles échangèrent un regard avant qu'Emma ne s'aperçoive qu'à quelques sièges sur la gauche de Regina, un couple les fixait en les montrant du doigt « Je crois qu'on est démasquées. » s'amusa Emma « Si ça te met mal à l'ai… »

Emma fut coupée dans son élan par les lèvres de Regina se collant aux siennes. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa aller à ce doux baiser, réelle marque de territoire que venait d'instaurer la belle brune. Quand elles se séparèrent, Regina sourit « Peu importe, je n'ai pas honte. »

Et avant qu'Emma ne puisse répliquer, la lumière s'éteignit et les premières notes de l'intro résonnèrent.

* * *

Emma était aux anges, littéralement. Après la représentation, Regina lui avait fait la surprise de l'inviter dans les coulisses où elle rencontra tous les danseurs et chanteurs du spectacle, rendant la jolie blonde comme une petite fille.

Regina se réjouissait de voir les yeux pétillants de joie de sa compagne et se félicitait de sa petite surprise. Une fois Emma satisfaite et rassasiée, Regina l'invita à la suivre de nouveau dans les rues de New-York pour s'arrêter devant une vitrine d'un restaurant atypique. Emma n'en revenait pas : devant elle un restaurant typiquement français à la décoration rappelant l'avenue des Champs Elysées. L'ambiance musicale aux sons d'un accordéon discret semblait jeter un voile romantique sur l'espace.

« Wow … » soupira Emma « Je … La France, sérieux ? »

« Quel pays plus romantique que celui-ci ? » lança mutinement Regina en guidant Emma à l'intérieur.

La jolie blonde n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Regina avait privatisé une partie du restaurant, créant ainsi un carré VIP, écarté des badauds qui auraient pu être curieux. Ainsi, le petit couple se retrouva dans un carré de verdure, à l'image du mur végétal du resto italien, avec 4 tables entièrement vides autour d'elles.

« Tu as fais ça pour moi ? »

« Bien sur ! » lança, comme si cela était évident

Emma sourit alors, posant sa main sur la sienne « Merci. C'est une soirée parfaite … Et elle n'est pas finie, j'espère. »

Emma nota l'instant de fébrilité de Regina, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, mettant cela sur le compte de la timidité. Evidemment, elle aurait aimé que rien ne change entre elles, que tout soit aussi clair, limpide et facile qu'il y a quatre ans … Mais les faits étaient là : 4 ans justement étaient passés entre elles et c'est presque en quasi inconnues qu'elles se fréquentaient de nouveau. La femme qu'Emma avait devant elle était physiquement la même mais, elle le savait, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la femme forte et sûre d'elle, cette working girl qui l'avait séduite. Aujourd'hui, Regina était une femme meurtrie, blessée et apeurée de nouveaux contacts humains, hermétique à ce qu'elle considérait à présent comme une faiblesse : l'amour. S'interdisant d'aimer, Emma avait du se battre pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, lui montrer que cela vaudrait le coup de retenter quelque chose. Elle était bien décidée à lui montrer qu'elle comptait pour elle, tout autant que cette relation, leur future famille et leurs projets ensemble. Oui Emma en était sûre : il y avait une raison à tout cela : leur rencontre, leur rupture, leur rencontre de nouveau et à présent cette deuxième chance si rare mais tellement belle quand on prend le temps de la prendre.

« Je sais pas quoi prendre : coq au vin, cassoulet, bouillabaisse … Moi qui pensais que les français ne mangeaient que des trucs à partir de fromage et des cuisses de grenouilles. »

Regina gloussa avant de commander pour elles 2, une cassolette de coq au vin « Les mets français sont bien plus raffinés que de simples grenouilles ou escargots. »

« Alors c'est sérieux ? Ils mangent des escargots ? Comme un pays se disant le plus romantique du monde peut manger de tels trucs ! »

« La France, et Paris, sont magnifiques. »

« Tu y as déjà été ? » s'étonna Emma

« Plus jeune oui, avec ma famille. Puis ensuite pour mes études, j'y ais passé un an. Une belle année. »

« Ah oui ? Tu me raconteras. » sourit-elle « J'ai hâte que tu m'en parles … »

« Pourquoi t'en parler ? Autant le vivre … »

Emma la fixa alors « Tu veux dire … Y aller ? Ensemble ? »

« Pourquoi pas … » haussa des épaules Regina

« Tu lances ça comme si tu demandais à ce qu'on aille en courses. » gloussa Emma

« J'ai les moyens de le faire, et j'aimerais en faire profiter mon entourage. »

Puis la serveuse revint avec 2 généreuses assiettes et les rêves de voyage des deux jeunes femmes s'envolèrent avec les premiers coups de fourchettes. Emma reconnut avec humilité que la nourriture française ne se résumait pas à des actes barbares sur des batraciens ou encore sur des escargots. Regina ne cessait de lui raconter ses expériences et ses avis sur différents lieux et monuments de Paris, les villes qui valaient le coup partout en France … Emma buvait ses paroles, imaginant découvrir ces multiples lieux en sa compagnie, avec les enfants.

Et lorsque le sujet fut presque épuisé, Emma ne pu que lâcher un « Je t'aime » énamouré suivit d'un soupir de contentement, le ventre bien rempli.

Et lorsque le dessert fut amoureusement partagé et que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Emma ne pouvait délier sa main de celle de sa bien-aimée, imaginant une clôture aussi douce qu'attendue.

Mais bien mal lui en prit car à peine furent-elles en voiture que la jolie blonde voulut montrer à sa compagne combien elle l'aimait et tenait à elle. Ainsi, lorsqu'elles furent sorties de la ville, elle somma Regina de se garer sur le bas coté, prétextant se sentir mal. Mais lorsque ses gestes ne laissèrent plus aucun doute sur ses intentions, Regina se braqua.

« Emma non, s'il te plait. »

« Mais … Je … Je pensais que … Enfin tu vois … Et comme les enfants sont à la maison … »

Elle se pencha alors afin de glisser quelques baisers dans le creux du cou de la jolie brune, mais fut repoussée par cette dernière, l'empêchant une quelconque progression.

« Hey, ça va pas ? »

« Désolée mais … Pas comme ça, pas ici … S'il te plait. »

Soudain, Emma discerna de nouveau cet instant de terreur dans le regard de la jolie brune « Regina … Ca va ? »

« Rentrons, s'il te plait … »

« Mais … Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu… »

« S'il te plait. »

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence de mort où chacune évitait le regard de l'autre : Regina fixant la route tandis qu'Emma essayait de comprendre où était l'erreur. Elle avait sérieusement pensé que cette soirée se clôturerait dans le lit de la belle brune …

Et lorsqu'elles se garèrent devant la demeure, et avant que Regina ne sorte de la voiture, Emma lui attrapa le poignet « Ok, ça suffit. Dis-moi ! »

« … »

« J'ai … J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? J'ai dis quelque chose ? Explique-moi bon sang ! »

Soudain elle se figea en remarquant le regard empli de larmes de sa compagne. Son cœur se serra alors et elle lâcha le poignet de Regina.

« Reg… »

« Emma … C'est … Je ne peux pas. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je ne peux pas continuer, c'est fini. »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next :** **Des confessions, une routine, un anniversaire, une situation compomettante ... Dans le prochain épisode ! **


	35. Laisse moi t'aimer

**Hello ! Désolée de l'heure tardive du postage :/ **

**Non je ne vous ais pas oublié ! C'est juste que j'ai du faire pas mal de courses et prépa pour la fête des mères demain **

***_maman je t'aime_***

**Bon bref, on s'en fout ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, toujours fluffy, je vous l'assure. Un léger **_rated M_** sur la fin ^^**

**ps: ceci est l'avant avant dernier chapitre de la fic**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Laisse-moi t'aimer**

Emma se figea, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et sa respiration devint difficile … Devant elle, Regina, les larmes aux yeux, venait de … rompre ? Avant même que tout commence entre elles.

« Qu… Quoi ? Répète. »

« Je … Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, c'est impossible … »

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis le début de la soirée ? Je pensais que tout se passait bien, et puis … Tu as soudainement changé d'attitude quand … » Emma se stoppa alors se rendant compte alors d'un fait « Oh … C'est ça alors : tu n'es pas prête ? Désolée de t'avoir brusquée … On est pas obligée de faire … ça tout de suite. Je pensais juste que … »

« Non, non ça n'a rien à voir … Enfin si mais … Emma, je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Te donner ce que tu veux, te satisfaire. » lança Regina en baissant le regard.

Emma soupira et esquissa un triste sourire « Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce par quoi tu es passée et j'imagine que c'est dur de devoir refaire confiance en une personne et en ton propre corps. J'espérais juste être celle qui pourrait te redonner l'envie de partager tes nuits avec quelqu'un. »

Regina soupira bruyamment avant de fixer Emma « Tu as raison tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée. » Emma se redressa, surprise du ton acide de la jolie brune « C'est dans une voiture que Robin m'a violé. » lança-t-elle avec un ton neutre et glacial faisant froid dans le dos qui frappa Emma en plein visage

« Oh … Je … Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée … »

« J'étais prête, du moins je pensais l'être … Mais … »

« J'aurais jamais du insister, Regina pardon. »

« … »

« Hey, il est pas question que je te laisse filer une seconde fois. On surmontera ça ensemble. J'ai … J'ai failli à mon devoir une première fois, je n'ai pas été là quand ce salaud a rongé tes jours et tes nuits. Et crois-moi, depuis mon retour, je maudis d'avoir été aussi conne ! »

« … »

« Regina, regarde-moi. » elle glissa son index sous le menton de la jolie brune attirant son regard avant d'ancrer le sien « Je ne referais plus cette erreur, je ne fuirais plus dès le premier obstacle. Je compte bien rester ici avec toi et les enfants. Je compte t'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire. S'il faut te soutenir, je serais là. On est pas obligée de passer nos vies a faire l'amour, je peux te prouver que je t'aime par bien d'autres façons. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que nous avons tout notre temps, tu as tout ton temps. »

Regina la fixa alors, essayant certainement de discerner une once de mensonge, mais la seule chose qu'elle vit dans le regard émeraude de sa compagne n'était que vérité et espoir.

« Je … Je suis désolée … J'aurais tellement voulu que cette soirée soit parfaite. »

« Elle l'est, crois-moi. »

« Sois franche, espérais-tu passer la nuit dans mon lit ? »

Emma la regarda alors, pendant une fraction de seconde elle pensa à lui mentir, mais elle avait décidé d'être franche, car c'est ce que Regina attendait d'elle « Oui. Oui j'espérais qu'on finisse la soirée dans ton lit. Oui j'espérais pouvoir te faire l'amour cette nuit. »

Comme un remerciement muet, Regina soupira « Tu es fâchée ? »

« Fâchée ? Absolument pas. J'aurais juste aimé que tu m'expliques avant de prendre la mouche. Je sais que c'est pas un sujet que tu aimes aborder mais … Je ne savais pas pour la voiture, j'ignorais que ce salaud …Enfin tu vois. J'aimerais t'aider, j'aimerais t'aimer entièrement, tes bons comme tes mauvais cotés. Ton passé trouble comme ton futur prometteur. Je veux tout de toi Regina, y compris cette partie. »

Elle resta silencieuse alors, respectant le silence aussi de Regina qui fixait son volant avec intensité. Emma savait qu'elle ne devait pas pousser la jeune femme, qu'elle devait la laisser venir à son rythme. Et après quelques lourdes minutes de silence, Regina parla enfin :

« J'étais tellement en colère, tellement apeurée que tu veuilles me quitter … J'ai bu un verre, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que mon esprit s'embrume et que je me perde. Je pensais t'avoir envoyé un ultime message de pardon, mais je me suis trompée de destinataire et c'est Robin qui est arrivé … Incapable de conduire, il m'a proposé de me raccompagner … Je … Tout s'embrouille … Je sais qu'il pleut, j'entends la pluie battre sur les vitres … Il s'approche et je l'embrasse … Je comprends mon erreur mais c'est trop tard, il prend le dessus, m'attrape par les épaules … Il me porte avec violence et me bascule sur le siège arrière. Je me cogne la tête, à moitié assommée … Je le sens quitter la voiture et j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'il ouvre la porte arrière et s'engouffre à l'intérieur … »

Emma sentait son cœur se serrer, n'imaginant même pas le calvaire qu'avait vécu Regina. Elle aurait voulu la stopper, lui dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle continue mais, au contraire, c'était un mal nécessaire … Il fallait que Regina expulse ce démon qui la rongeait depuis 4 ans maintenant. Alors, pour seul soutien, elle posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne, la caressant de son pouce.

« Il était sur moi … J'ai entendu sa braguette … Il a remonté ma jupe, j'avais les jambes coincées … Je ne savais plus où j'étais … J'ai senti ses mains sur moi, sa bouche se coller à la mienne, dans mon cou … Et finalement … Je l'ai senti en moi … J'étais incapable de bouger … Mais lui … Il ne cessait de se mouvoir … Alors j'ai arrêté de lutter … C'était inutile … Quand il a eu fini, il s'est redressé, s'est rhabillé avant de revenir à l'avant. Mon esprit était si embrouillé … Je me suis demandée si je l'avais entrainé … Si je lui avais donné des signes. Si je ne m'étais pas trompée de destinataire, rien ne serait arrivé … »

« C'est pour ça que tu as dis que tu avais couché avec lui ? » s'exclama Emma « Parce que tu penses que c'est toi qui lui as donné les signes pour le faire ? »

« Si je n'avais pas autant sur réagis à notre dispute, rien ne serait arrivé … »

« Avec des si … »

« Je sais, j'ai longtemps travaillé là-dessus. Un viol reste un viol, peu importe la manière … La psy me l'a bien fait comprendre. J'ai accepté ce fait, pour le bien de Molly. »

« Tu … Tu m'as jamais vraiment dit ce qu'il en était de ce crétin par rapport à Molly. Est-ce qu'on a à craindre qu'il en réclame la garde ? »

Regina soupira bruyamment alors et ferma les yeux « Il a déjà tenté de le faire … »

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea Emma « Mais … »

« Molly n'avait que 9 mois … Il avait appris son existence grâce aux choux gras des magazines people. Il m'a recontacté en me disant qu'il savait … Qu'il savait qui était Molly. A l'entendre, il semblait fier ... Il était écœurant. »

« Quel con ! »

« Quelques jours plus tard, il a débarqué à New-York en exigeant de la voir … J'étais tellement désemparée que je n'ais pas su quoi faire ou dire. Evelyn, qui ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre nous, a compris qu'il était le père et elle l'a détesté. »

« Qu'a-t-il fais ? »

« Il m'a parlé de reconnaissance de paternité, de droit de garde … J'ai compris qu'il pensait retrouver une famille avec Molly et moi. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il me la prenne … Elle était à moi, et peu importe sa conception, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle … »

« Il a insisté bien sur … »

« Il a essayé avant que je ne le menace de porter plainte pour viol contre lui. Bien sur je n'avais plus de preuve d'abus, si ce n'était la présence de Molly … Il en était conscient … Mais étant PDG de sa boite, il ne pouvait risquer de telles accusations, même infondées. »

« Quel abruti … »

« Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il s'était engagée dans une relation avec une riche héritière d'une chaine d'hôtels de luxe … Il a toujours été attiré par le pouvoir, c'est aussi et surtout ce qui l'a attiré chez moi. Alors quand je l'ai menacé, il a d'abord cru à du bluff … Il a insisté avant que je ne porte le téléphone à mon visage en composant le 911 … »

« Tu n'as pas appelé … »

« Parce que je n'avais rien de tangible. »

« Mais il y aurait eu au moins quelque chose … »

« C'était risqué : ouvrir une enquête voulait avant tout dire : faire passer un test de paternité à Robin. Il se serait servi du résultat positif pour faire pencher la balance de la justice de son coté et obtenir, si ce n'était la garde, au moins un droit de visite. Et c'était inconcevable pour moi qu'il approche ma fille. »

« C'était un risque à prendre … »

« Mais trop cher payé. Je n'avais pas non plus envie que cette plainte stigmatise ma fille. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle découvre un jour la vérité. Pour elle, et pour aussi longtemps qu'il sera possible de le faire, son père nous a quitté dans un accident de voiture. »

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour il revienne et ne se présente à elle ? Qu'elle découvre que tu lui as menti ? »

« Il est marié aujourd'hui, et à un fils. Il est entré dans une famille influente mais qui ne permet pas le moindre écart de conduite. Si son beau-père vient à apprendre qu'il a un enfant ailleurs, possiblement d'un viol, il le chassera et il n'aura plus rien … Et ça Robin ne le souhaite pas. »

« Comment être sûr … »

« On ne peut pas l'être. Mais depuis 3 ans, il n'a pas refait parler de lui et je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'il veuille risquer sa fortune pour un enfant … »

« Con jusqu'au bout … »

« Il ne représente aucune menace … Et à présent, je suis bien plus forte pour l'affronter au cas où. »

« Forte … Et surtout pas seule. » sourit tendrement Emma « Je ne laisserais personne toucher à Molly. »

Devant la fermeté de la jeune femme, Regina ne pu que sourire « Elle t'aime beaucoup aussi, ainsi qu'Henry. »

« Tu sais, c'est pas pour paraitre fleur bleue mais … Je crois que j'aime la famille que nous formons. J'aime Molly comme si c'était ma fille. Pas par pitié mais parce qu'elle est une partie de toi. Parce que je t'aime autant qu'une personne peut en aimer une autre. Parce que j'imagine cette petite frimousse grandir, je l'imagine aller à l'école, avoir son premier crush. J'imagine aussi Evelyn dans une belle robe de mariée, moi l'accompagnant à l'autel alors que Lucy l'attendrait fébrilement à l'autre bout de l'allée. J'imagine Henry me tendre amoureusement son premier fils … Et je nous imagine toutes les deux, à compter chacune nos rides, tournant les pages d'un album de famille bien rempli … Tu m'entends Regina, je nous imagine ensemble, en famille et pour très longtemps ! »

A cette déclaration Regina resta bouche bée, trop émue pour prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne pu que le montrer en emprisonnant le visage de la jolie blonde dans ses mains et coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser tendre mais passionné. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue minute qu'elles se séparèrent.

« Tu comptes passer la nuit dans cette voiture ? » gloussa Emma

« Rentrons. » répondit doucement Regina alors en sortant de la voiture, suivie d'Emma. Quand elles entrèrent dans la maison cette dernière était vide et calme.

« Ils sembleraient que les jeunes n'aient pas tenu la route. » s'amusa Emma

« Au moins, ils ont rangé. » constata Regina en voyant la vaisselle nettoyée et égouttée sur le plan de travail.

Sans un mot de plus, Regina monta les escaliers, suivie d'Emma, et, une fois arrivée devant sa porte de chambre, se retourna pour fixer Emma.

« Bon … C'était une soirée géniale. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur à la prochaine st valentin ! » s'enthousiasma la jolie blonde

« Tu veux entrer ? »

La demande fut si abrupte qu'Emma en resta sans voix quelques secondes « Oh euh … Non, écoute je … »

« Juste pour dormir. » insista Regina « Promis. »

« Regina, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir résister ? » sourit-elle

« Non … Enfin si mais … Je crois qu'on … Qu'on devrait … »

« Je crois qu'on devrait commencer à apprendre à vivre ensemble de nouveau, tu ne crois pas ? »

Emma lui sourit alors et accepta la main tendue de la belle brune. Elle entra dans cette chambre qui avait été, des années plus tôt, son sanctuaire. Elle s'assit sur ce lit que son corps avait connu, elle huma cette odeur caractéristique de linge propre aux douces senteurs de vanille, chères à Regina.

« Je vais me changer … » lança Regina en disparaissant dans sa salle de bain.

Emma fit le tour de la pièce du regard avant qu'il ne se pose sur sa valise, au pied du lit. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un short et un débardeur. Elle se posa de nouveau sur le lit et Regina sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard « La place est libre. »

« Merci. »

En passant devant Regina, Emma pu sentir cet exquis parfum de rose qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre avant de se coucher. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas …

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour une rapide douche avant de se vêtir pour la nuit et de découvrir Regina dans le lit, assise, lunettes sur le nez, lisant un livre. Emma sourit timidement avant de faire le tour du lit et de s'y glisser silencieusement. Une fois installée, Regina ferma son livre qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet, ainsi que ses lunettes, puis éteignit la lumière. Elle s'allongea et sentit soudain une certaine tension en sentant le corps d'Emma à ses cotés.

« Ca va ? » murmura-t-elle

« Bien. »

Evidemment, Emma sentait le stress de sa compagne et, lentement, esquissa un geste tendre : elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de glisser sa main sur son ventre « Bonne nuit. »

« Je suis désolée … » répéta Regina

« Pour quoi ? Après tout : je suis dans ta chambre, dans ton lit, et je vais partager ma nuit avec toi. » sourit-elle « C'est tout ce que je souhaitais. »

Bien évidemment, Regina savait que c'était une demi vérité et elle aurait aimé la satisfaire et clôturer cette soirée plus sensuellement. Mais elle remercia implicitement la jolie blonde en la prenant dans ses bras. Et malgré ses appréhensions et ses peurs, c'est sereinement qu'elle ferma les yeux, sentant la respiration plus profonde d'Emma sur elle, signe que la belle blonde venait de s'endormir profondément.

Oui, finalement, cette soirée avait été parfaite.

* * *

Le réveil fut aussi étrange que doux. Il y a bien longtemps que Regina ne s'était réveillée en compagnie de quelqu'un dans son lit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux alors et qu'elle sentit un poids sur son coté droit, elle leva un peu sa tête pour voir une tignasse blonde courir sur son torse, un bras nonchalamment posé sur sa taille.

Elle sourit alors et dégagea quelques mèches avant de voir le visage paisiblement endormi de sa compagne. Il lui semblait même discerner un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Emma. Regina n'avait jamais vu une chose aussi belle, à part ses filles bien sur. Elle caressa ses longs cheveux dorés avant que la jeune femme ne grogne doucement. Emma leva alors le regard, à peine réveillée, et le planta dans celui de sa compagne.

« Hm … 'jour … » grommela-t-elle avant d'enfouir de nouveau sa tête dans le creux du coup de Regina

« Quelqu'un serait-il bougon le matin ? » gloussa Regina

« Hm … Pas envie … me lever … » grogna-t-elle en se collant littéralement à la jeune femme

« Moi non plus mais je suis certaine que dans quelques instants, une tornade brune va faire irruption ici … »

« Les filles vont s'en occuper … »

« Oh crois-moi, les filles sont autrement plus occuper … » sourit Regina.

Emma leva la tête, fronçant les sourcils et pour toute explication, Regina mit son index sur ses lèvres et montra du pouce le mur derrière elle. Après quelques secondes de silence, Emma distingua un bruit … Non, plus précisément … Des gémissements …

Quand elle comprit, Emma se redressa et boucha ses oreilles « Oh mon dieu c'est … C'est pas … C'est ce que je crois ?! » Regina rigola alors devant l'air offusqué de la jeune femme « Comment tu peux rire ? Ta fille s'envoie en l'air à coté ! »

« Ce qui te choque maintenant, j'y suis habituée depuis plus d'un an … Je ne dis pas que j'aime entendre ça, mais je m'y suis faite. » haussa-t-elle des épaules

« C'est … dégoutant. » grimaça Emma

« Evie a plus de 16 ans tu sais … »

« Ouais mais je la vois encore comme une ado de 13 ans … C'est … compliqué. Rahhhhhhh J'ai l'impression d'entendre que ça maintenant ! Je te hais ! » dit-elle en la tapant sur l'épaule avant de sortir du lit « Je te hais ! »

Regina explosa de rire avant de se lever à son tour et c'est ensemble qu'elles quittèrent la chambre, juste à temps pour être surprises par Henry qui grimaça à son tour « Erkkk … Je veux pas savoir. » dit-il en levant les mains en signe de résignation.

Il devait se faire une raison : 4 filles à la maison, dont 2 couples … Mathématiquement, il était coincé et obligé de se retrouver dans des situations compromettantes assez souvent.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » gloussa Emma « Ca a été hier soir ? Molly ? »

« Parfait. Elle était fatiguée, on l'a mise au lit tôt. On s'est fait un film … » Les 2 mères sourirent alors, soulagées « … Avant de faire venir des potes pour une orgie d'enfer. Alcool et coke à foison, sexe dans chaque pièce, c'était cool. Evidemment on a rangé ensuite. » dit-il dans un sourire sadique qui fit perdre celui des 2 jeunes femmes

« Il plaisante … » rassura Emma en serrant la main de Regina

« Je m'en doute bien. Il est impossible que Molly ait pu dormir paisiblement sinon. » lança sur un ton sérieux Regina « Bien. Petit déjeuner ? Je vais voir si Molly est debout. »

Les Swan descendirent alors à la cuisine tandis que Regina entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle se pencha sur le lit et remit son doudou, prêt à tomber, correctement sur l'oreiller. Dormant paisiblement, elle sortit et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte …

« Moman … »

« Oui chérie ? »

« Emma est là ? »

Regina sourit « Oui chérie, elle sera là tout le temps à présent. »

« Tant mieux … » lança la petite voix encore endormie et qui ne tarda pas, en un bâillement, à retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Regina la laissa donc finir sa nuit et alors qu'elle allait descendre, elle croisa Lucy et Evie, tout juste sorties de leur chambre.

« Hey ! » s'enthousiasma Evie

« Hey … » soupira Regina « Vous avez traumatisé Emma … » gloussa-t-elle « Il faut croire que les murs ne sont plus si épais … Ou que vous soyez plus bruyantes … »

Les 2 jeunes filles baissèrent la tête, penaudes « Je t'avais dis d'être plus silencieuse … » murmura Lucy

« Je pensais que vous seriez, vous aussi, occupées … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » lança, mutinement, Evelyn

Mais devant l'air stoïque et grave de sa mère, Evelyn se tendit. Lucy comprit alors et s'excusa avant de descendre dans la cuisine, rejoindre les Swan.

« Un problème ? »

« Emma a bien dormi avec moi … Mais nous n'avons rien fait. »

« Je sais que c'est pas trop le genre de truc dont on parle avec sa fille mais … Ca s'est mal passé hier ? »

« Au contraire, la soirée a été idyllique. Mais quand les choses ont été plus sérieuses, je me suis braquée … »

« Aïe … »

« Mais nous avons parlé et … quand le temps viendra, nous serons prêtes. »

Bien sur, Evelyn ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela était si dur pour sa mère, mais elle respectait son choix.

« Ok … Alors … On a été si … bruyantes que ça ? »

« Pour le bien être mental d'Emma, il va falloir que vous leviez le pied quelques temps. » sourit Regina

« Ok … Mais c'est pas moi, j'te jure, c'est Lucy ! » se défendit faussement Evie

« Bien sur … Attendez d'avoir votre chez vous pour faire ça à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, veux-tu ? »

Regina et sa fille échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice avant de descendre et rejoindre les autres, déjà en pleine préparation du petit-déjeuner.

* * *

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout dans un hôtel ? » s'étonna Lucie tandis qu'après une belle soirée en amoureuses, Evelyn l'avait conduit devant cet hôtel, certes luxueux, à des kilomètres de chez elle.

« Ca fait presque un mois … »

« Un mois ? »

« Qu'on … Enfin tu vois. »

« Oh tu veux dire depuis le jour où ta mère nous a demandé de lever le pied chez toi ? C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là que tu as décidé qu'on ne ferait plus rien sous ton toit. Si j'avais su ce matin-là, j'en aurais bien plus profité ! » s'amusa Lucy

« C'est pas drôle ! Je fais un blocage figure-toi ! »

« A qui la faute ? Avant la présence de ta mère dans la pièce d'à coté ne t'a jamais dérangé.

" La première fois fut gênante … Mais ma mère a su nous mettre à l'aise. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'est … Emma … »

« Explique. »

« Ma mère et elle … Enfin, elles sont en plein dans une relation platonique … »

« T'es sérieuse ? Ca va faire 2 mois et elles n'ont toujours pas … »

« Je sais mais ma mère … Enfin je sais pas, elle me dit qu'elle ne se sent pas prête encore. J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour elles de dormir dans le même lit sans pouvoir faire l'amour, alors si en plus elles nous entendent nous envoyer en l'air … »

« Ok, je comprends. Et donc, pour palier à ton manque sexuel, tu m'invites dans cet hôtel ? » s'étonna Lucy « On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! »

« Je sais, ça peut paraitre un peu … Cavalier mais … J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi et malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour ma mère et tout l'espoir que je mets dans sa relation avec Emma, je ne peux plus sacrifier mon couple. »

« Sacrifier ? Comme tu y vas … Dis-le si tu ne peux simplement plus te passer de sexe ! » gloussa Lucy en l'enlaça « Même si je trouve l'idée un peu bizarre, c'est … excitant. »

« Vraiment ? » s'enthousiasma Evelyn

« A vrai dire, je trouve ça romantico-sensuel … »

« J'ai pris une des plus grande suite. » confia Evelyn dans un sourire timide

« Ah oui ? Tu t'es ruinée pour pouvoir coucher avec moi ? » sourit Lucy

« Je ne me suis pas _ruinée_ comme tu dis, je n'ais pris qu'une nuit, et je n'ais pas fait cela pour _coucher avec toi_ mais pour passer du temps avec toi, du temps que j'ai envie charnel et romantique, sans imaginer ma mère et Emma nous entendre. Car ce soir, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas me retenir … » conclut-elle coquinement

Rien ne fut plus bizarre pour la jeune Mills que de venir chercher sa clé de chambre à l'accueil, tiraillée par la honte et la timidité de se dire qu'elle ne prenait une chambre que pour une nuit et visiblement pour du sexe. Elle se sentait comme une fille de joie trainant son client à l'hôtel …

Mais quand elles arrivèrent dans la suite, toutes ses appréhensions s'envolèrent.

« Oh la vache ! » s'écria Lucy devant la luxueuse chambre. Elle se rua dans le petit salon et ouvrit la baie vitrée pour voir la vue gigantesque sur Central Park.

« Ca te plait ? »

Lucy rentra de nouveau dans la suite et enlaça sa petite amie, l'attrapant par la taille « C'est parfait ! »

« Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la salle de bain … » sourit malicieusement la jolie brune

« Sérieux, si tu me dis qu'il y a un jacuzzi, je te masse les pieds ! »

« Alors prépare la crème tout de suite ! » sourit Evelyn en ouvrant les 2 portes coulissantes donnant sur une immense salle de bain tout en marbre blanc et en dorures d'apparat. Dans le coin à droite en face de l'entrée : une douche multi-jets pouvant aisément accueillir 2, voire 3 personnes, tant elle était vaste. En face, les toilettes, puis un lavabo à double vasque surplombé d'un immense miroir. Puis dans le coin à droite de l'entrée : un jacuzzi d'angle que Lucy ne pu que bénir.

« Je vais passer ma vie là dedans ! » dit-elle en y entrant et en s'y couchant

« J'espère bien que non … » minauda Evelyn, émue et amusée de l'état d'excitation de sa petite amie, comparable à celui d'une enfant que l'on amène pour la première fois à Disney.

« T'inquiètes, j'ai bien des idées pour te remercier pour cette soirée. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil coquin « D'ailleurs, si tu venais me rejoindre tout de suite, je pourrais t'en donner un aperçu. »

Evie gloussa avant de lever les yeux au ciel, puis capitula et entra dans la baignoire à son tour, se lovant dans les bras de sa moitié.

Et après quelques secondes de silence apaisantes, Lucy soupira « Tu sais … Parfois je rêve de ce que sera notre vie de couple. » lança Lucy

« Vraiment ?! » s'étonna la jeune fille

« Vraiment. Je nous imagine mariées bien sur, avec 2 chiens au moins, dont un berger allemand. On aura au moins un enfant, un fils. Ouais, je voudrais un garçon. On aura un appart en périphérie de New York … Ou alors, je sais pas, vivre dans la nature : en pleine forêt, au milieu d'un champ … Je nous imagine bien allongées sur une nappe, main dans la main, notre fils endormi sur mon flanc gauche à regarder les étoiles … »

Soudain Evie se prit à rêver aussi et se surprit à imaginer très clairement ce à quoi pensait Lucy. Oui, elle aimait cette perspective et même si, du haut de ses 16ans, elle ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir beaucoup vécu ou même de connaitre l'avenir, elle le savait : Lucy était la bonne.

« Tu rêves ? » murmura Lucy en secouant doucement sa petite amie

« Hm … Oui. J'imagine bien notre vie ensemble. J'ai pas encore bien compris pourquoi tu veux 2 chiens dont un berger allemand, ou encore pourquoi tu préférerais avoir un garçon plutôt qu'une fille … Mais je me dis que nous avons toute la vie pour le découvrir. »

Lucy lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'Evelyn affectionnait tant « Bien contente de l'entendre. »

« Je t'aime tu sais … »

Lucy l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, fermant brièvement les yeux « Je t'aime aussi. »

Oui, Evelyn avait beau avoir 2 ans de moins, Lucy n'envisageait pas une seule seconde l'avenir sans elle, sans projet, sans avenir. Oui, elle était heureuse, c'était certain.

* * *

Cela faisait près de deux mois que Regina et Emma avaient officialisé leur relation et près d'un mois que la jolie blonde avait emménagé chez les Mills, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. La paix et la sérénité avaient repris leurs droits sous leur toit et chaque jour était un bonheur à l'état pur.

Emma avait pris son nouveau poste à New York et forcée de constater que son bureau était bien plus vaste que le précédent. Elle regrettait toutefois Graham avec qui elle avait noué des liens amicaux très forts. Mais ses attentes furent comblées : son poste lui offrait bien plus d'opportunités qu'à Boston et, point non négligeable, elle rentrait chez elle tous les soirs et retrouvait sa petite famille : Evelyn et Henry faisant leurs devoirs ensemble, Molly jouant dans sa salle de jeu t bien souvent, elle le remarquait, Regina avait à cœur de finir avant elle afin de jouer les parfaites petite femme de maison en préparant le diner.

Henry, grâce à Lucy et Evelyn, s'était assez bien acclimaté à son nouveau lycée et avait acquis une petite notoriété grâce à ses prouesses dans un bassin.

Molly, quant à elle, allait on-ne-peut-mieux : elle avait parfaitement accepté la situation et même si dans son petit crâne d'enfant les choses avaient été simplifiées au maximum, elle savait l'essentiel : Emma et sa maman étaient amoureuses, comme Evelyn et Lucy, et Henry était son nouveau grand frère.

Oui, tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais si l'on creusait plus profondément, un malaise persistait dans cette bulle idyllique de bonheur. Car malgré l'amour régnant indéniablement au sein de cette maison, il flottait au dessus du couple un nuage qui empêchait Regina et Emma de s'aimer pleinement.

Oui, en 5 semaines de cohabitation, et malgré le partage d'un lit et de nombreuses nuits, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient jamais été plus loin que le stade de simples baisers et de gestes tendres. Oh bien sur, personne n'en parlait et les nuits passaient sans qu'aucune ne tente d'aller plus loin, par respect ou encore par peur de braquer l'autre. Emma n'avait jamais fait du sexe une raison pour qu'un couple tienne debout, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle voulait plus que jamais combler la femme qu'elle aimait. Oui, elle n'avait aucune autre optique que de prouver à Regina qu'elle l'aimait. Evidemment, elle savait que Regina ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière, et que cela était bien plus compliqué pour elle. Sur l'insistance d'Emma, elle continuait à suivre sa thérapie auprès d'une psychologue.

Une règle tacite s'était instaurée entre elles : Regina ne parlait de ses séances et de ce qu'il s'y disait, et Emma attendait patiemment que sa compagne soit prête. Chaque jour où Regina lui accordait un geste plus avenant était une victoire pour elles deux : des baisers dans le cou, des mains sous un débardeur.

Emma se souvenait même qu'après un cinéma en famille et un retour tardif à la maison, les enfants étaient partis se coucher assez tôt laissant les 2 jeunes femmes partageant un verre de vin. Au fil des gorgées, chacune se détendit et Emma initia quelques gestes plus tendres et plus poussés que de simples baisers platoniques. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps de la jolie brune, ses doigts plus curieux avaient même trouvé un chemin sous la chemise en satin, flirtant avec ses côtes. Regina avait même permis à Emma de l'entrainer sur le canapé, l'allongeant doucement. Les baisers devinrent plus fiévreux plus profonds avec des langues qui ne cessaient de lutter pour prendre le dessus. Emma pensait que, peut-être, cela pouvait être le moment. Alors elle se cala entre les jambes de Regina et glissa une de ses mains sur la boucle de ceinture de cette dernière et la défit aussi habilement qu'elle pu avant de glisser un index sous le bouton du jeans.

Mais à ce moment là, Regina se raidit et repoussa Emma doucement, prétextant que ce n'était pas le moment, pas ici et pas comme ça … Emma n'avait pas insisté mais sentait que Regina luttait contre ses dernières barrières. Il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant qu'elle ne cède à ses tendres caresses. Les jours étaient passés et rien ne s'était passé entre elles alors.

Mais ce soir, les choses changeraient peut-être, du moins l'espérait Emma. Quand elle avait appris qu'Evelyn et Lucy passeraient la soirée et la nuit ailleurs, et qu'Henry dormirait certainement chez un de ses comparses de natation, elle avait demandé à Mallie de prendre Molly pour la nuit. Evidemment, ce ne fut pas sans contrepartie que Mallie accepta de prendre la petite, et Emma lui avait promis de faire de son mieux pour que cette soirée soit prolifique.

Ainsi, elle se hâta de rentrer avec sa compagne, prépara un repas frugal et instaura une ambiance feutrée et romantique en tamisant la lumière et en allumant des dizaines et dizaines de bougies dans tout le salon.

Et quand Regina rentra d'une longue journée, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Emma l'accueillir dans une belle et courte robe rouge, 2 verres de vin à la main.

« Bonsoir belle brune. » lança langoureusement Emma

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse se poser plus de question, Regina fut invitée à quitter son manteau et poser son sac afin de suivre Emma dans le salon. Regina nota l'exagération des mouvements de bassin de la jeune femme, ne laissant aucune chance à ses yeux de fixer autre chose que sa croupe soigneusement empaquetée dans une robe que Regina ne connaissait pas.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, Regina fut agréablement surprise de voir les efforts qu'avait déployés Emma pour rendre l'atmosphère romantique.

« Emma mais … »

« Viens t'asseoir. » lança Emma en reculant une chaise afin que la jolie brune s'y assoit, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir et étonnement « J'apporte l'entrée … » murmura Emma en se penchant à l'oreille de sa compagne, la faisant frissonner au passage.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire de plus, Regina se laissa guider et attendit patiemment qu'Emma ne revienne avec 2 assiette garnies d'une généreuse salade que Regina savait être sa préférée : pignons, surimi, crevettes, soja …

« Bon appétit. » lança avec un large sourire Emma. Bien évidemment, Regina fixa sa compagne sans toucher à son assiette. Quand Emma s'en rendit compte, elle posa ses couverts « Quoi ? T'as pas faim ? »

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« T'expliquer quoi ? »

« Tout ça : ce repas, cette déco … Cette robe. »

Emma alors « Tu ne peux juste pas profiter d'une soirée romantique ? » mais devant le regard insistant de sa compagne, elle gloussa avant de baisser les bras « Les enfants ne sont pas là : les filles font leur truc de leur coté, Henry est chez des potes, Molly est gardée par Mallie … Nous sommes donc seules, chose qui n'est pas arrivée depuis … Bah depuis jamais. Donc, je me suis dis qu'on pouvait en profiter pour être seules toues les deux … Romantiquement parlant. » conclut-elle dans un large sourire

« Oh je vois … Tu as dont tout préparé derrière mon dos. »

« Sinon ça n'aurait pas été une surprise. Et j'ose espérer que tu aimeras la suite. »

Les joues de Regina rosirent alors, ce qu'elle espérait camoufler grâce à la pénombre ambiante. Evidemment, elle se souvenait de leur dernière tentative avortée mais qui les avait conduit bien plus loin que les premiers essais. Et si Emma avait semblée plus que réceptive, Regina n'avait jamais avoué à sa compagne qu'elle avait été plus qu'émoustillée et intéressée.

Elle n'avait pas envie de faire miroiter un espoir dans les yeux d'Emma qu'elle n'aurait pas pu assumer. Alors, elle s'était tue, préférant laisser planer le doute. Mais cette soirée, cette nuit, le doute n'était plus permis : Emma avait posé les bases, mis toutes les chances de son coté, il ne tenait qu'à Regina de concrétiser la chose en acceptant que cette soirée ne débouche sur une nuit enflammée entre elles.

Et, pour le coup, Regina n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait pas peur que cette soirée ne se finisse plus coquinement, plus sensuellement. Oui, si elle était franche avec elle-même, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle espérait qu'Emma n'insiste un peu ce soir, et qu'elle ne se donne finalement à elle.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lança Emma en la fixant amoureusement

« A toi. A nous. »

« Oh … Et c'est … bien ? »

Quelques secondes de silence laissèrent Emma perplexe avant que Regina ne sourit « C'est très bien même. » confirma-t-elle

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

Emma n'osait pas y croire, pas maintenant, pas si vite. Elle avait peur de mal lire les signes, d'avoir mal compris. Depuis l'échange de leur premier baiser, des semaines auparavant, elle espérait refaire l'amour à cette belle brune qui la fascinait.

Le repas bien entamé, Emma sentait une petite appréhension l'envahir. Elle ne devait pas trop espérer, de peur d'être déçue, mais les multiples clins d'œil de Regina ainsi que ses nombreux double sens ne laissaient plus de place aux doutes.

Et quand le repas fut achevé, Emma entraina Regina sur le canapé, où le feu dans l'âtre crépitait et réchauffait une atmosphère qui n'avait guère besoin de flammes pour trouver quelconque chaleur.

« Tu as aimé le diner ? »

« Tu t'es surpassée, vraiment. »

« Et tu n'as pas gouté le dessert ! »

« Je ne demande que ça … » minauda Regina, sachant pertinemment que cela ferait flancher la belle blonde.

« Okay, faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ca ! J'essaie d'instaurer un cadre romantique, d'être bien élevée et respectueuse, patiente et douce mais … Je vais finir par ne plus me contrôler si tu fais ce genre de choses … »

Regina sourit alors et croisa ses jambes « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! »

« Ote-moi d'un doute : t'ais-je demander ce soir d'être bien élevée ? »

Emma la fixa alors, incrédule, la bouche en « o » distinct « Je euh … Qu… Quoi ? »

Le regard de Regina dévia alors sur la gauche « Tu aimes le nouveau tapis que j'ai acheté ? »

Emma suivit son regard alors et bredouilla une réponse presque intelligible « Ou…Oui … Il est … Oui, oui. »

Soudain, Emma comprit. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Regina, et avant que cette dernière ne puisse faire le moindre geste et ne dire le moindre mot, la jolie blonde lui sauta dessus, se collant à elle, et emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes l'entrainant dans un baiser fiévreux où les langues entamèrent un ballet ardent.

Au bout d'une interminable minute, elles se séparèrent et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre « Tu es sure ? » demanda avec précaution Emma. Il était évident qu'elle en avait envie, et que Regina le savait mieux que personne, mais il était important qu'elle ne sente pas Regina obligée de la satisfaire simplement à cause de son empressement.

« Emma … »

« Laisse moi t'aimer Regina … Laisse moi te montrer à quel point tu es importante pour moi. »

La jolie brune soupira d'aise alors et laissa Emma la pousser légèrement sur le canapé afin de la surplomber, calée entre ses jambes.

Sans tarder, et parce qu'elle avait bien trop attendu, Emma cascada des centaines de baisers de ses lèvres à l'arrête de sa mâchoire pour s'appesantir dans son cou, frôlant son oreille et s'enivrant de son parfum.

Ses mains trouvèrent bien vite le chemin du chemisier et des boutons qu'elle défit avec une habileté impressionnante, dévoilant un dessous en dentelle de couleur chair. Ses lèvres continuèrent bien vite leur chemin, léchant l'os de la clavicule saillant de Regina, avant de mordiller la bretelle du soutien gorge.

« Miss Swan n'aurait-elle pas assez mangé ? » minauda Regina, frissonnant aux lèvres frôlant son épiderme

« Je suis insatiable, tu devrais le savoir … » sourit Emma contre sa peau, son nez plongée dans la poitrine de sa compagne.

Elle laissa vagabonder sa langue sur le fin tissu, sentant les pointes de sa compagne se durcir de plaisir

« J'av… J'avais oublié … » soupira Regina

« Je vais te le rappeler. » confirma Emma en glissant sa main dans le dos de Regina, qui se cambra pour lui faciliter l'accès, et d'un geste franc et rapide dégrafa le dessous qui tomba mollement au sol.

Emma était subjuguée, comme si elle voyait Regina à demi nue pour la première fois de sa vie, comme si, 4 ans auparavant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle, aussi désirable, aussi aimante. Et c'est avec précaution, malgré une envie pressante de la faire sienne, qu'elle s'occupa, de sa langue, d'un sein tandis qu'une de ses mains se chargeait de l'autre.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant quelques gémissements discrets qu'Emma fut rassurée sur l'état d'esprit de sa compagne : point de peur ou de frustration, point d'appréhension ou d'envie de fuite : Regina était entièrement à elle, pour elle. Et elle avait bien l'intention de la chérir entièrement et toute la nuit.

Parfois, elle pouvait distinguer son prénom entre les gémissements, ce qui accentuait son envie de la faire sienne. Alors, tandis que ses lèvres malmenaient toujours sa poitrine, une de ses mains trouva refuge entre les jambes de sa compagne et exerça une légère pression.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir son entrejambe déjà souillée de plaisir, le frottement de sa main sur le tissu accentuant le plaisir. Elle n'en fit aucun commentaire, au contraire, elle profita de ce fait pour habilement glisser sa main dans le pantalon, sans avoir à en défaire le bouton et poser quelques doigts sur la dentelle de son tanga, juste pour avoir confirmation que ses caresses et baisers avaient eu l'effet escompté.

« Emma … »

Ce n'était plus un gémissement, c'était une complainte, une demande explicite et Emma n'avait aucune intention de la faire attendre plus longtemps. Si elle avait été rancunière, elle l'aurait titillé encore et encore, mais la vérité était qu'elle-même ne pouvait plus tenir très longtemps.

Alors elle acquiesça à la demande de sa compagne et en un geste adroit elle déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main plus aisément sous le dessous de Regina qui se cambra de plus belle en sentant les doigts fins et froids de la jolie blonde s'insinuer en elle, glisser en de longs et lents mouvements, titillant sa chair moite et humide, pinçant son clitoris pour la faire sursauter et gémir plus bruyamment.

Peut-être avaient-elles envisagé de faire cela dans un lieu plus romantique comme leur chambre, dans leur lit, entourées de mille bougies, mais finalement, peu importe le lieu, car l'émotion et l'envie étaient là, ici, sur ce canapé, au coin du feu.

Et dans un baiser plus appuyé, où sa langue s'engouffra avec véhémence comme pour attraper la sienne, qu'Emma prit possession de Regina dans un geste franc et profond. Regina laissa un léger frisson l'envahir et, durant une fraction de seconde, l'image de Robin au dessus d'elle lui traversa l'esprit. Une seconde seulement … Avant que celui d'Emma ne réapparaisse empli d'amour et de désir.

Regina sourit alors et attrapa Emma dans une étreinte généreuse. Emma accentua ses mouvements, sentant la respiration de sa compagne devenir anarchique. Tandis qu'une de ses mains s'affaira entre ses cuisses, l'autre se plongea dans les cheveux ébènes de Regina et ru déceler une pointe d'appréhension qui ne dura qu'un quart de seconde avant d'être remplacé par un sourire confiant et amoureux.

« Je t'aime Regina … » murmura-t-elle doucement en se penchant sur elle, sentant ses mouvements plus délicats et difficiles tant elle sentait sa compagne se resserrer autour.

Et dans un ultime mouvement, un dernier tressaillement, Regina laissa un soupir de jouissance l'envahir.

Essoufflées mais heureuses, elles restèrent l'une sur l'autre, Emma, calant sa tête sur la poitrine de sa compagne, tandis que Regina fit de lents vas et viens de son index contre la colonne vertébrale de son amante, sentant sa peau luisante de tant d'efforts.

Et ce n'était qu'après un long silence qu'Emma osa prononcer un mot « Gina ? »

« Hm … »

« Ca va ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina gloussa, faisant se redresser Emma qui la fixa « Je t'aime Emma Swan. »

Soulagée, la jolie blonde lui déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres puis sur le front avant de jeter un regard discret vers le tapis « Tu as bien dis qu'il était neuf ce tapis huh ? »

Regina éclata de rire avant de prendre sa compagne dans ses bras « Insatiable ! » lança-t-elle avant de les faire basculer avec plus ou moins de rudesse au sol, chute amortie par le fameux tapis moelleux.

A présent sous Regina, Emma se laissa gracieusement faire « Cette robe est magnifique. C'est presque un outrage de te l'enlever. » sourit Regina

« Ce qui serait outrageux c'est que tu ne le fasses pas. » confirma Emma dans un soupir avant que Regina n'agisse et ne fasse du corps de sa compagne sien dans un concert de soupirs, gémissements et mots d'amour.

Leur nuit fut longue et agitée, et aucune ne réussit à quitter ce tapis pour rejoindre leur chambre.

OoO

Le réveil fut aussi doux que douloureux. Le tapis avait beau être moelleux et duveteux, il fallait bien avouer que les 2 jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas vraiment ménagées cette nuit.

C'est nues et dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles se réveillèrent, sur le tapis, le feu dans la cheminée depuis longtemps éteint.

« Hm … Bonjour … » murmura Emma, encore engourdie des ébats de la veille

« Bonjour … Bien dormie ? »

« A vrai dire … » Emma se redressa pour s'asseoir « Pas vraiment. J'ai eu froid et j'ai mal au dos. »

Regina gloussa alors lorsqu'elle vit de longues marques de griffures dans le dos de sa compagne « Désolée. On aurait du rejoindre la chambre après … »

« Après ? » minauda Emma

« Après notre … 4ieme ? »

« J'ai arrêté de compter à 5 moi. » gloussa Emma « On devrait peut-être se lever et au moins s'habiller avant que les filles et Henry ne rentrent. »

« Probablement. » lança Regina en se relevant, aidée par Emma « Je vais prendre une douche. »

Voyant Emma la suivre, Regina la stoppa « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bah je vais la prendre avec toi ! » sourit-elle « On gagnera du temps. »

« Hm … Ca j'en doute. » fronça Regina, imaginant certainement qu'Emma voulait faire pleins de choses dans une douche mais certainement pas se laver …

OoO

« Egarde maman … C'est pou toi et Em'ma ! »

Regina prit le dessin fait par sa fille et soudain un large sourire illumina son visage

« Je peux voir ? » lança, curieuse, Emma

Regina le lui passa et bientôt le dessin fit le tour de la table du déjeuner, passant des mains d'Emma à celles de Lucy, puis celles d'Evelyn pour finir par celles d'Henry.

« Magnifique ! » lança le jeune garçon

Tous acquiescèrent alors sous l'air plus que fier de la petite.

Mallie avait ramené Molly juste après que Regina et Emma étaient enfin sorties de la douche. Henry était rentré quelques minutes plus tard et Lucy et Evelyn, juste avant le repas.

Et c'est donc autour de la table du déjeuner que chacun se retrouva avec plaisir, en famille. Mallie avait été, évidemment, conviée et cette dernière, ainsi qu'Henry, Lucy et Evelyn, avait eu confirmation que la soirée avait plus que bien tournée rien qu'aux sourires et aux regards échangés entre Emma et Regina.

Et quand le dessin retourna dans les mains de Regina, cette dernière ne pu qu'avoir le cœur gonflé d'amour et d'espoir pour l'avenir : sur un fond bleu ciel trônait Regina, Emma, Henry, Evelyn, Lucy et Molly, des bonhommes bâtons que seule la couleur des cheveux distinguait les uns des autres, sur de gros nuages roses dans lesquels étaient marqués, avec l'aide de Mallie n'en doutait pas Regina « _Ma famille_ ».

Oui Regina en était sûre maintenant : elle avait trouvé sa famille, son bonheur, la sérénité. Peut-être l'avait-elle toujours su : le bonheur était à portée de main, il suffisait juste d'y croire et de le vouloir. Et comme aimait à le dire Emma : le destin s'en était mêlé, pour une bonne raison certainement, en les réunissant une nouvelle fois.

Bien des choses se passeraient encore, bien des étapes, des épreuves, mais elle le savait maintenant : elle ne serait plus seule pour les affronter. Elle ne serait plus seule pour tenter d'apercevoir les rayons de soleil percer au travers des nuages.

Le bonheur tout simplement.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Ding dong ... sonnent les cloches d'un mariage ... Mais lequel ?**


	36. Dis Oui

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Et bien voilà, nous y sommes ... Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'ai longuement hésité à mettre ce chapitre avec le dernier, mais je me suis dis que ça serait plus sympa de vous faire poireauter un peu :p *_pas bien_*  
**

**Bref, voici donc un mariage, mais lequel : SQ ? Evelyn ? Henry ? Molly ?**

**A vous de le découvrir ! **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Dis oui**

Elle était stressée, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été de toute sa vie.

Elle avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps qu'elle pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais.

« Chérie, je t'en prie, je sais que tu es heureuse mais si tu pouvais t'activer un peu. » pressa Regina

« Je sais maman … Mais … J'ai envie que tout soit parfait tu vois ! Votre mariage était tellement … Parfait ! » soupira Evelyn en se remémorant le jour du mariage de sa mère et d'Emma, un beau jour de printemps, 5 ans après leur seconde chance.

Oui, Regina se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier : elle se souvenait de la demande d'Emma à Noel avec une bague déposée sous le sapin, elle se souvenait des préparatifs, de la venue de sa mère et sa sœur pour l'occasion, elle se souvenait de la cérémonie simple et intimiste avec seulement les gens qui comptaient pour elles.

5 ans … 5 ans étaient passés et la flamme qui animait le couple n'avait jamais failli et Evelyn admirait cela. Oui le couple que formait sa mère et Emma avait été un modèle pour elle et sa future femme.

En se regardant dans la glace, elle avait peine à croire qu'à présent, c'était à son tour d'être envahie par le stress, l'appréhension, mais aussi l'excitation. Parée d'une belle robe blanche à la mousseline envahissante, elle semblait être une princesse. Elle n'avait pas vu la robe de Lucy, cette dernière avait refusé. Car si le déroulement de la cérémonie n'était plus une surprise pour aucune des deux, elles avaient tenu à garder cette tradition en ne découvrant pas la robe de chacune.

Avec plaisir et émotion, elle aussi se souvenait de la demande plus que surprenante de Lucy, il y a un an maintenant :

_Lucy adorait les parcs d'attractions, une des passions qu'elle avait fait découvrir à Evelyn. Elle avait noté à quel point Lucy était nerveuse depuis quelques temps, mais avait mis cela sur le compte de ses examens._

_Alors quand Lucy lui demanda de faire le grand huit avec elle, elle avait quelques appréhensions. La peur du vide était quelque chose qu'elle avait eu du mal à vaincre, mais avec l'aide de Lucy, elle avait surmonté cela. Mais le grand huit, c'était une autre histoire …_

_« Allez ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »_

_« Lucy … Je t'adore, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais … Mais ça … »_

_« Allez, allez ! Juste une fois ! »_

_Lucy avait décidé qu'elles fêteraient leur 7 ans ensemble dans ce parc. Elle savait les peurs de sa compagne mais avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'elle voulait y faire. Alors elle promit mont et merveilles à Evelyn afin que cette dernière accepte de poser ses fesses dans le wagon du grand huit. _

_« Ok, si c'est ça que tu voulais entendre, je l'avoue : j'ai la frousse ! Je peux descendre maintenant ? »_

_« Tout se passera bien, crois-moi. Tu ne verras pas même pas les loppings passés ! » s'amusa la jolie brune _

_« Si tu le dis … »_

_« Crois-moi. » lança confiante, Lucy, avant que les wagons ne démarrent et qu'elle ne sente la main d'Evie se crisper sur la sienne. _

_A mesure que le wagon montait, l'anxiété de la jeune fille montait encore et encore « C'est … Vachement haut … » balbutia-t-elle en jetant un œil en bas et en découvrant les badauds en contre bas aussi gros que des fourmis._

_« Tout va bien se passer … »_

_« Ca s'arrête pas là ? » lança Evelyn en voyant le wagon monter encore et encore_

_Et à quelques secondes d'atteindre le sommet avant une descente vertigineuse, Lucy tourna sa tête vers Evelyn « Hey … J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »_

_« Maintenant ? »_

_« Maintenant. Je me demande si … »_

_« … Oh merde cette pente … » gémit Evelyn totalement focalisée sur la descente qui allait s'en suivre_

_« Hey écoute moi, j'ai eu une idée. »_

_« La… Laquelle ? »_

_« Si on se mariait. »_

_Evelyn, trop obnubilée par la descente, ne jeta même pas un œil vers sa compagne « Qu… Quoi ? Tu disais ? »_

_« Je disais : veux-tu m'épouser Evelyn Mills ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »_

_Soudain, comme si elle venait de réaliser la chose, Evelyn se figea et tourna sa tête, autant que son harnais lui permettait, vers Lucy « Qu … Lucy ? »_

_Pour toute réponse cette dernière lui offrit un large sourire avant de soupirer « Alors ? Ta réponse ? »_

_« Je … Je … Mais … » _

_Manquant de mot, Evelyn se rendit à peine compte que le wagon entamait sa course folle vers le sol, elle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Bouche ouverte, elle ne cessait de fixer sa compagne qui hurlait à mesure que les bossent et les loopings s'enchainaient. _

_Et lorsque le wagon s'arrêta enfin, il semblait à Lucy qu'Evelyn avait la même expression sans voix qu'avant la première chute. Quand elles sortirent du manège, et alors que Lucy ne faisait que l'éloge de ce grand huit, Evelyn, elle, l'arrêta en pleine allée « Lucy, stop, stop ! »_

_« Quoi ? T'as pas aimé ? »_

_« T'es sérieuse là ? Tu … Tu me balances une demande en mariage en plein looping et … c'est tout ? »_

_Lucy soupira alors « Et ? »_

_« Et ? Tu n'attends même pas de réponse de ma part ? Quoi c'était juste un moyen de me faire taire durant la descente ? »_

_« Absolument pas … » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne « Je t'aime Evie, et ça fait 6 ans maintenant que ça dure. Je n'imagine pas un autre futur que celui d'être à tes cotés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'espère toujours avoir nos chiens et nos enfants, notre maison et notre piscine. »_

_« Une piscine maintenant ? » s'étonna, amusée, Evelyn _

_« Carrément. Et je n'imagine pas tout ça sans toi. Alors pour moi, se marier c'est presque … logique. C'est la continuité logique de notre vie. Et je dois bien dire que le récent mariage de ta mère et Emma m'a donné encore plus envie. »_

_« Oui, c'était un beau mariage … »_

_« Le notre sera plus beau encore parce que tu seras la plus belle des mariées à n'en pas douter. »_

_« Je n'ai pas encore dis oui. » lança Evelyn en haussant un sourcil _

_« Oh si tu as déjà dis oui, tu l'as dis à la seconde où je t'ai posé la question. » sourit-elle « Et là, tu t'imagines déjà dans une belle robe blanche. »_

_« Faux. Tu as tout faux. »_

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Je ne pensais pas du tout à ma robe … »_

_« Oh … »_

_« Je pensais à la tienne. »_

_D'un seul coup, elle l'empoigna et la colla à elle dans un baiser passionné « Ca veut dire oui ? »_

_« Evidemment ! Je serais une femme comblée ! »_

_A partir de ce jour là, elles avaient établi qu'elles se marieraient lorsque les études d'Evelyn seraient finies : au bout d'un an. _

_Evelyn se souvenait du lendemain de la demande de Lucy, quand elles l'annoncèrent à Regina et Emma. Cette dernière avait presque pleuré de joie. Et les choses s'enchainèrent : entre les préparations du mariage, les cours qui s'enchainaient pour les 2 jeunes femmes. _

_A 22 et 24 ans, elles avaient la vie devant elles, elles avaient une famille, du soutien et l'avenir leur tendait les bras. Elles étaient heureuses, elles étaient épanouies._

Alors quand le jour J arriva, un an plus tard, tout semblait couler de source : Regina et Emma avaient tenu à tout organiser : de la cérémonie intimiste dans leur jardin n'accueillant que quelques amis et la famille proche, du repas plus que copieux qui aurait pu rivaliser avec les plus grands restaurants. Emma s'occupa de la soirée : musique, déco, animation …

Et aujourd'hui, dans la chambre de sa mère, Evelyn ne cessait de se contempler dans le miroir. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas la même jeune femme : des boucles brunes tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, un Lys dans les cheveux, un petit bouquet identique à celui qu'avait tenu sa mère 2 ans plus tôt.

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ca fait quoi ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« D'être mariée. »

Regina soupira en souriant, ajustant les lacets du corsage de sa fille « C'est magique. Profite de chaque instant ma chérie, ce jour est le tien, est le votre, à toutes les 2. »

Evelyn sourit alors « J'ai peur … »

« Peur ? »

« On est jeunes et … J'ai l'impression que tout va vite, trop vite. J'ai peur que la vie ne devienne une routine trop vite … »

« Chérie, tu te maries avec Lucy … Ta vie ne sera jamais une routine, crois-moi. »

Evelyn gloussa alors « C'est vrai … »

« Allez, ne la faisons pas attendre. »

* * *

Le jardin été transformé : des drapés immaculés attachés d'un arbre à l'autre, des Lys accrochés un peu partout, une allée menant à un kiosque en bois blanc, tout semblait paradisiaque.

Et quand Evelyn y entra, elle vit Lucy l'attendant dans une belle robe écrue cintrée, décolletée dans le dos, les cheveux en une demi-queue entrelacées de tresses et de fleurs. Elle était magnifique, et si Evelyn n'était pas encore amoureuse d'elle, elle venait d'en tomber amoureuse à la seconde où la jeune femme se tourna vers elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Prête ? » lança Emma qui venait d'apparaitre à sa droite

« Absolument. »

Regina prit place à sa gauche et c'est toutes les 3 qu'elles s'avancèrent. Avec Emotion, Regina se souvenait du jour où c'est Henry qui avait pris place à sa droite, la conduisant à l'autel jusqu'à sa mère. Aujourd'hui c'est aux cotés de sa femme qu'elle accompagnait sa fille vers l'autel, vers la femme qui, elle en était certaine, la rendrait heureuse le restant de ses jours.

Devant les 3 jeunes femmes, Molly, du haut de ses 8 ans, habillée d'une belle petite robe rose bouffante, ses bouclettes brunes telle une poupée en porcelaine vagabondant sur ses épaules, fière de tenir le coussin avec les alliances, coussin qu'elle avait jalousement gardé toute la journée comme le plus précieux des trésors. On lui avait dit que cette tâche était très importante, que sans les alliances le mariage ne serait pas le même, qu'elle devait en prendre soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux, ce qu'elle fit et c'est donc avec fierté et précaution qu'elle se posta aux cotés d'Henry, attendant Evelyn et ses mères.

Et quand cette dernière arriva enfin à la hauteur de Lucy, son cœur s'emballa « Tu es magnifique. » souffla-t-elle

« Tu es plus belle encore. » concéda Lucy qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa future femme.

Regina et Emma prirent place alors sur les chaises au premier rang et fixaient avec nostalgie et amour leur fille devenir une adulte accomplie et heureuse.

La cérémonie se déroula sous les meilleurs hospices, le temps même était avec eux. Et lors du buffet, Regina était amusée de voir Lucy et Evelyn se manger du regard, comme s'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elles.

« Elles sont mignonnes. » lui glissa Emma, une assiette de crudités en main

« Elles me rappellent le jour de notre mariage, je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi aussi. »

« Oh oui je me souviens de tes regards vers mon décolleté. Tu avais peur que mes seins s'envolent ? »

Regina grimaça avant de lui taper sur l'épaule « Idiote. »

« Je crois qu'on ne peut pas être plus heureuses … Si ? »

« Lorsque nous accompagnerons Molly à l'autel à son tour, je serais comblée et sereine. »

« Et bah on peut attendre … Elle m'a encore répété hier que les garçons s'étaient inutiles et idiots. »

« Peut-être préférera-t-elle les filles … Après tout, c'est de famille. » s'amusa Emma

« Peu importe qui elle choisira, tant qu'elle est aussi heureuse qu'Evelyn et Lucy à ce moment précis, je le serais aussi. »

« Maman, Ma' ! » Une tornade brune se rua sur les genoux des deux jeunes femmes « Je veux une glace ! »

« Excuse-moi ? » rectifia Regina en haussant un sourcil

La petite se pinça les lèvres inférieures et gigota alors « Désolée : est-ce que je pourrais avoir une glace s'il te plait maman ? »

Satisfaite de la tournure de la phrase, Regina lui sourit « Oui tu peux, mais n'abuse pas. »

« Promis maman. »

« Elle grandit si vite … » soupira Emma en voyant sa fille courir vers le marchand de glace, loué pour la journée.

« Oh oui … 8 ans et demi … Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Qu'elle voulait être comme moi plus tard. »

« C'est un beau compliment non ? »

« … »

« Gina ? »

« J'ai … J'ai lutté pour arriver où j'en suis, j'ai lutté si fort … que j'en ais à peine profité. J'ai failli passer à coté de ma fille, de ma vie et j'ai failli passer à coté de toi. Je n'ais pas envie que ma fille passe à coté de toutes ces choses … »

« Tu t'en es pas mal sortie quand même : 2 filles, un fils, une femme. Et quelle femme ! Et puis, Molly ne sera pas seule, elle nous a, elle a son frère et sa sœur, qui sont tous deux de beaux exemples. »

« Parfois, j'imagine si notre vie avait été différente : si on ne s'était pas rencontré à New-York, si je ne tenais pas ce journal … »

« Rien n'est fixe tu sais, il ne tient qu'à nous de changer : Evelyn et Henry sont grands, ils ont leur vie. Je pense que notre mariage et celui d'Evelyn va bientôt inspirer Henry … Je crois qu'il est encore trop timide, mais je sens qu'il va bientôt se lancer. »

« Il m'a assuré vouloir finir ses études de médecine avant d'entreprendre quoique se soit. Il a bien le temps de se marier avec Charlotte. De plus, il vient à peine de la rencontrer. »

Emma gloussa « Ils sortent ensemble depuis près de deux ans … Tu n'as juste pas apprécié qu'il te la présente lors de notre mariage. »

« C'était … inapproprié ! »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu la prises en grippe ? J'ai l'impression que tu es plus protectrice envers lui que moi … »

« Je n'ais rien contre elle, elle est charmante et semble sérieuse … »

« Je crois juste que tu as peur qu'ils grandissent … »

« … »

« C'est la vie. On grandit, on vieillit … Nos enfants sont libres et épanouis, tous les 3. Je suis heureuse et sereine … Je suis mariée à la femme la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus romantique qui soit. Je suis heureuse, je ne l'ais jamais autant été. »

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire, jetant des regards tantôt vers Lucy et Evelyn qui dansaient ensemble, Henry qui partageait une part de gâteau avec sa petite amie, Molly qui s'amusait, une glace dans sa main, une grappe de ballons dans l'autre. Oui, le bonheur à l'état pur.

« Au fait … Je n'ais pas oublié qu'en plus du mariage de notre fille, c'est l'anniversaire du notre. Tiens, c'est pour toi. » Emma tendit à Regina un petit paquet nacré au ruban doré « Joyeux anniversaire chérie. »

Regina le prit fébrilement et l'ouvrit pour voir un pendentif représentant le « yang » serti d'un petit diamant.

« Oh Emma, il est magnifique. »

« Laisse-moi te le mettre. » Emma s'exécuta avant de sourire « Il te va à ravir. »

« Merci mais … »

« On sera complémentaire ainsi. » lança Emma en dévoilant, à son cou, un collier surmonté d'un pendentif en forme de « yin » et serti d'un saphir « Moi le Yin et toi le Yang, la complémentarité, tout en étant les opposés. Je crois que c'est aussi ce qui a caractérisé nos vies ces dernières années. Et ça nous a plutôt bien réussi au final. »

Regina frôlant de ses doigts le pendentif avant de prendre les mains de sa femme « Je t'aime, c'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver. »

« Je suis bien contente de l'apprendre ! » gloussa Emma

« Ma' ! Maman, venez pour la photo ! » hurla Molly en sautillant partout

Emma et Regina se tournèrent alors vers leur fille qui leur faisait de grands signes pour la rejoindre, ainsi qu'Henry, Lucy et Evelyn.

« Allez viens, notre famille attend. »

Car c'est tout ce qu'avait toujours voulu Regina : une famille, heureuse et aimante. Emma, qu'elle était fière d'appeler sa femme, Henry, qui était son fils à part entière et ses deux filles, qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Oui, peu importe ce que lui réservait l'avenir, elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'affronter parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant qu'une famille l'entourant. Et en ce jour de mariage heureux, elle n'avait jamais été plus sûre d'elle.

**TBC **

* * *

**Next : Epilogue**


	37. Epilogue

**Bonjour mes amis ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Un joli cadeau de fin de fic car c'est la première qui m'a apporté plus de 1000 reviews ! **

**Je suis super contente que vous ayez adhéré à cette fic, et je me rends compte que j'aime plutôt bien écrire des AU ^^ **

**En attendant, je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi dans cette fic : les anonymes, les lecteurs silencieux, les assidus, ceux qui ont followé cette histoire (ainsi que son auteur XD) ... Bref un grand, un big, un énorme MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Sans vous je ne serais rien et mon aventure n'aurait pas été au delà de fanfictionNET ^^ **

**Et mon ti rituel du samedi va grandement me manquer, voilà pourquoi je planche assidument à l'écriture de ma prochaine fic (qui sera certainement publiée d'ici fin Juin/Début Juillet). Si vous voulez savoir quand = follow me ! **

**ps : la semaine prochain étant la _FT3_, pour ceux et celles qui y vont, vous pourrez m'y retrouver (enfin bonne chance dans la foule XD) ... Pour ceux qui veulent reconnaitre ma trogne (on sait jamais), voici mon Twitter : ** nxnou** ! (je crois avoir quelques photos de ma trombine dedans !). Je serais ravie de rencontrer mes lecteurs/trices (dont certaines que j'ai déjà vu à la FT2) ! **

* * *

**Bref, voici un épilogue sous forme d'ellipse d'une scène que j'avais en tête dès le début de ma fic (si si je vous jure) ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous serez assez patients pour attendre, si vous le souhaitez, ma prochaine fic ... **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ses cheveux volaient au vent au rythme des galops du cheval sur lequel elle se promenait. Ses yeux verts perçants fixaient attentivement l'horizon tandis qu'au loin se dessinait une maison.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et elle avait promis à sa mère de rentrer avant l'arrivée des premières étoiles dans le ciel. Elle n'avait jamais mentit à sa mère, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il était hors de question qu'aujourd'hui elle soit en retard.

Quand elle passa l'arche en bois sur lequel était sculpté « _Ranch Harper_ », son trot ralenti jusqu'à arriver à une large écurie où un homme l'attendait avec un large sourire.

« Jake ! » La jeune fille sauta presque du cheval en tendant les rênes au vieil homme « Je ne suis pas en retard ? »

« Non miss. » sourit-il « Vous êtes à l'heure, comme toujours. Même si vous commencez à flirter avec le soleil … »

« Je sais, je sais … Mais je n'ais pas vu le temps passer. » Elle caressa son fidèle destrier « Quand je suis avec Rocinante, j'oublie le temps … »

« Donnez-moi les rênes miss, le repas vous attend. »

« Merci Jake, à demain ! »

Sans tarder, elle courut, traversant l'écurie, pour se rendre de l'autre coté donnant sur un large jardin fleuri patiemment par sa mère dont le jardinage était une des passions. Avant d'entrer, elle tapota ses bottes et sa chemise et refit sa tresse pour se rendre plus présentable.

Elle entra et l'odeur d'un poulet rôti envahissait ses narines, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva une femme d'une quarantaine d'années dont les cheveux ébène étaient parsemés de quelques filaments gris.

« Coucou ! »

« Pile à l'heure. » La jeune fille se posta à coté de sa mère et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue « Va te doucher et change-toi, nous passons à table dès que ton père et tes frères seront rentrés. »

« Okay ! »

La femme sourit alors en entendant les pas se voulant légers mais qui résonnaient lourdement dans les escaliers. Elle avait préparé son repas favori, elle le faisait toujours la veille de son anniversaire, avant que toute la famille ne débarque le lendemain.

Elle soupira alors tristement, touchant son collier, le caressant comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle pensait à sa famille. Elle prépara méticuleusement la table, la garnissant de mets savoureux, spécialement préparés pour sa fille, son unique fille.

Et quand elle enleva son tablier, elle crut entendre au dehors, le moteur d'un gros 4x4 se garant devant la maison. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre pour avoir confirmation et sourit en voyant son mari et ses 2 fils revenir les bras chargés de cadeaux.

Charlotte avait toujours été choyée par ses frères et son père : petite dernière de la famille, bébé surprise mais aimé, elle avait grandi dans l'amour d'une famille joviale et chaleureuse, dans ce ranch au fin fond de l'Oregon dans lequel sa mère et son père dirigeaient un des plus grand centre équestre de la région.

« Chérie ? »

« Je suis là. Vous avez tout trouvé ? »

« Ou est-elle ? »

« Sous la douche. Mettez tout ça dans le garage. James, Andrew, pas de gaffe ! »

Et après avoir eu confirmation de ses fils, elle retourna au dressage de la table avant que sa fille, quelques minutes plus tard, ne descende dans une belle robe fleurie « Ils sont là ? »

« A table. » confirma sa mère pour toute réponse

Quelques secondes plus tard, les 3 hommes de la maison revinrent.

« Ou vous étiez ? »

« Bah on cachait tes cadeaux pardi ! »

« James ! » sermonna la femme avant de poser le poulet devant son mari

« Pardon, pardon … » grommela-t-il avant de jeter un œil amusé vers sa petite sœur qui ne répondit qu'en lui tirant la langue

En tant que petite dernière, Charlotte avait du jongler avec la surprotection de ses frères et leur envie de l'embêter sans cesse. Mais malgré les taquineries, elle ne changerait pour rien au monde de fratrie.

Evidemment le repas tourna largement autour des festivités du lendemain et de l'accueil de toute la petite famille pour les 12 ans de la jeune fille.

Et quand l'heure du coucher arriva, et malgré ses 12 ans à venir, Charlotte et sa mère avaient instauré un rituel qu'elles aimaient encore à partager : une fois bien calée dans son lit, Charlotte attendait que sa mère vienne la border et l'embrasser sur le front.

Cette fois encore n'échappa pas à la règle et tandis que Charlotte était calfeutrée dans son large lit, sa mère vint s'asseoir près d'elle, adossée à la tête de lit. La jeune fille se cala alors contre sa mère, s'enivrant de son doux parfum de Lys.

« A quelle heure ils arrivent ? »

« Tes tantes et cousins arrivent en fin de matinée. Quant à ton oncle … Il devrait arriver pour le dessert, comme d'habitude. »

La petite sourit et alors qu'elle sentit la joue de sa mère reposée sur le haut de son crâne, son regard fut attiré vers le léger décolleté qu'offrait le chemisier de sa mère, les 3 premiers boutons défaits. Elle aperçut alors une marque qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle aimait entendre sa mère parler de sa vie, qui fut pour le moins tumultueuse. Elle rêvait, elle aussi, de vivre ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que sa mère avait vécu.

« Raconte-moi encore une fois … »

« Hm ? »

Charlotte se colla un peu plus à sa mère et, de son index, traça la cicatrice fendant en deux la poitrine de sa mère. La femme sourit alors et soupira doucement : elle savait sa fille curieuse, elle savait aussi qu'elle aimait entendre l'histoire de sa famille, et c'était toujours un plaisir pour la jeune femme de la raconter.

« J'avais à peu près ton âge … Quand je suis entrée à l'hôpital. Tu sais que mon cœur était malade. » Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille opina doucement « Ma santé s'est dégradée subitement … J'étais si malade que je n'ais pas eu d'autre choix que d'avoir un autre cœur. Tes grands-mères ont remué ciel et terre pour que j'intègre un programme de greffe … J'ai eu un nouveau cœur l'année de mes 14 ans … Puis … 5 ans plus tard j'ai rencontré ton père à la fac … Et nous avons eu des jumeaux avant d'avoir notre petite princesse qui grandi bien trop vite pour sa mère ! »

« Maman ! « bougonna la jeune fille « Pitié ! »

Elles échangèrent un gloussement avant que le regard de Charlotte ne soit attiré par le collier que portait sa mère. Charlotte, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, avait toujours vu sa mère avec ce collier « Raconte-moi l'histoire des mes grands-mères. »

Molly eut un faible sourire, comme si une vague nostalgique venait de l'envahir. Soudain, elle se retrouva plus de 35 ans en arrière où elle se souvenait du mariage de sa sœur. Ce jour où tout était beau, tout le monde était heureux.

Leur vie n'avait rien à envier aux plus belles comédies romantiques : Molly avait été choyée par ses mères dont l'amour débordant envahissant leur demeure. Après le départ d'Henry pour la fac, et ses problèmes de santé, les jours, puis les mois et enfin les années passèrent à une vitesse folle. Emma et Regina furent folles de bonheur lorsqu'Evelyn annonça sa grossesse et fit des 2 femmes, des grands-mères. Comme l'avait toujours dis Lucy, c'est un garçon qu'elles eurent, Simon, suivi par un deuxième 3 ans plus tard.

Henry se maria assez tard, pour le plus grand désarroi de sa mère, mais la combla toutefois en faisant d'elle une grand-mère pour la troisième fois. Aujourd'hui divorcé, il avait finalement assouvi son désir de vie de bohème et voyageait aux 4 coins du monde.

Quant à elle, aujourd'hui, elle était mariée, mère de 3 enfants, ce qui combla Emma et Regina en tant que grands-mères. Elle avait aussi réalisé un des rêves de sa mère : vivre dans un ranch au milieu de chevaux. Elle fut heureuse que ces dernières aient pu profiter de leurs petits-enfants. Aujourd'hui parties toutes les deux, Molly se plaisait à imaginer que, de là-haut, chacune veillait encore sur sa progéniture comme elles l'avaient toujours fait.

« Raconte-moi maman, comment tout a commencé. »

Molly caressa alors le collier et les pendentifs qui s'emboitaient harmonieusement. Pendentif qu'elle hérita de ses 2 mères quand Emma partie elle aussi, quelques mois après Regina, certainement trop affectée par la mort de sa femme pour vivre sans elle.

Molly se souvenait de la signification de ce pendentif, et toute la symbolique derrière : le Yin et le Yang, ce qui caractérisait le mieux le couple qu'avait formé Emma et Regina. Soudain des souvenirs revinrent en sa mémoire : l'arrivée d'Emma et Henry dans sa vie, les joies, les peines, les amours …

« Tout a commencé quand ta tante et ton oncle avait ton âge … » murmura Molly en caressant son collier tandis que sa fille se blottissait contre elle, prête à entendre cette histoire qui s'était transmise de sœur en sœur dans la famille, comme une tradition, une religion. Molly fut alors frappée par le hasard bien heureux de la situation, comme une boucle qui trouvait enfin sa fin. Sa fille aurait demain 12 ans, l'âge d'Evelyn et Henry quand tout avait commencé, quand toute cette histoire, cette famille, avait débutée.

Molly soupira alors, fermant les yeux « Il était une fois … »

**FIN**

* * *

**Synopsis prochaine fic "_Mascarade_" **

**Gina Mills est une actrice en manque de popularité. A la suite d'une rencontre fortuite dans un ascenseur avec une jeune femme blonde et d'un incident entre elles, Gina retrouve, le lendemain, des photos d'elle et cette femme, dont elle ne connait rien, avec en gros titre "_Le coming out de Gina Mills ?_"**

**Cette situation aurait pu s'arrêter par un démenti, sauf que Gina se rend compte que la publication de ces photos lui ramène une notoriété et une popularité providentielles et un regain d'intérêt du public à son égard. **

**Elle décide alors de retrouver cette mystérieuse blonde et de lui proposer un deal bien particulier. **

**To Be Continued ... Soon ! **


End file.
